Love bond
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: A collaborative piece portraying Nagron love, the beginnings and the most happy and difficult moments, with our own twists and wishes of how it perhaps went. Hot and Sweet, Bloody and Fantastic. We don't own them, mature sexual content in later chapters, you are warned! Contains twists that may not be fully historically correct. Enjoy, R&R x
1. Chapter 1

Agron walked out of the freshly claimed villa into the courtyard that reminded him so much of his time spent in the house of Batiatus, right down to the wooden man and young slaves training to know at least the lightest of defensive skills. And then he noticed the little man, a dog they have called him for the attempt he had made on Spartacus' life. Yet he seemed to have saved them at the next occasion. Perhaps all he needed was to feel a new sense of belonging, lost with the sense of being freed. So he walked over and crouched down silently by his sitting form.

Nasir was watching, crouched on his haunches, cup of water in hand as he watched the slaves spar, noting Spartacus; instructions to others, committing them to memory.

"I have taken notice of your attempts earlier. You learn fast, but need much guidance. Why are you not sparing?" he asked the Syrian conversationally. As much as he hated Ashur and his forked tongue, this little man has already started proving himself an asset.

"Much tutorage can come from watching, and less energy consumed." he answered, without removing his gaze from the sparring, "that one exposes flank when he strikes, his angle of body needs to alter."

Agron nodded. "He forgets that a shield is not to be held so close to the body. It is an extension of you, just like your sword." he commented, taking a sip from his own cup. "Observe Spartacus' wrist, the way it caresses the handle of his gladius and grips to enforce a particular blow." he pointed, Spartacus was really getting into a little sparing match with the shit-eating Gaul. The trust placed into the Gaul made his jaw tighten slightly yet his face remained expressionless.

"They are of the same tutorage, they would both tire before one ceased breath, and they are taught to search for the same weaknesses but not to show any themselves, I must be more cunning, quick and light."

"Our Doctore was a man of many hash words, yet encouraged when necessary. Spartacus follows in his steps." but then he let out a rough chuckle. "And a little man such as yourself is already quick and light, your reflexes and technique are what needs work."

Nasir hissed, "Do not call me that, or you are no worse than the Romans taking away our names,"

Agron merely chuckled. "Feisty, but save the passion for sparring, I meant no harm. And a word of advice I was once given myself. When faced with stronger and larger opponent, do not attack blindly. Draw them in with defence before striking." he said before standing up to leave the Syrian to his observation.

Nasir merely hissed again at the man's back and turned his gaze back to the training, finishing his cup and throwing it to one side, as he stood to join.

Agron's words proved to have fallen on deaf ears as he watched the Syrian falling on his back once again. He was obviously a quick study but as a body slave, he was hardly a fighter just yet.

The Syrian did not give up though, each time he fell he returned stronger than before and did not make the same mistakes twice. He also seemed to have his own fighting style, primal, feline.

And while Argon watched over all the newly freed slaves from his position by Spartacus' side, his eyes often strayed to the little man and his feline grace, so foreign to him on the sand of the arena where brute force was often what led victory hand in hand with skill. They continued training until nightfall when the dark skies began sparkling with stars.

Where others were exhausted, nasir seemed to have limitless energy; he always selected the larger opponent, making them appear blundering fools.

"The Syrian seems to think himself more than a pup. Let me show him a lesson." growled roughly Crixus from Spartacus' side, still not trusting of the little man who made an attempt on his brother earlier.

"As if a shit-eating Gaul would teach him any skill but pain. You plan, I will go." suggested Agron and at Spartacus' nod went to stand in front of the feline man.

He only drew his gladius, leaving shield to the side so the little man had some advantage, he would need it. So far, he had only sparred with other slaves, but had to yet take on a seasoned gladiator.

Nasir grinned "To what do I owe the privilege?"

"Saving you from spreading your cheeks and being fucked by the Gaul. His distrust for you would teach you nought valuable." he chuckled roughly, his German humour so distinct.

Nasir's nose wrinkled slightly in disgust, "yet you use as coarse a tongue as one from Gaulia, then again it is not so separated from the east of the Rhine."

Agron's grin slipped at his remark, his face set in determination. "Drawing a comparison with the shit-eater. Not a wise strategy to taunt your opponent." he said firmly before his sword swung in the air, signalling the beginning. He avoided the little man's moves with ease and slid to the side at his next attack, his wooden gladius connecting with the Syrian's back painfully enough to teach a lesson.

Nasir hissed in frustration ready for next move. He moved agilely and swiftly, not fearing the ground, but using it to aid him, rolling and diving to swiften attacks.

Agron appreciated his technique even though for a man like him the moves could still be predicted. He dodged, met the strikes, and delivered blows of his own, kicking the feet from underneath his opponent before pressing him into the ground to remind him that ground was to be avoided, not only taken advantage of. Nets were often used in the arena.

"Better." he admitted and offered the little man his arm to -pull him up

Nasir slapped it away "Again." he demanded.

Agron stepped back. "Learn to accept kindness or you will never share a bond that is between brothers." he said before starting a fresh attack, letting the little man try his own tactics

Learning fast, Nasir's weaknesses were also diminishing, it took far longer this time before he was on the ground, panting heavily.

Agron nodded at him but this time did not offer his hand to help him up at the memory of the Syrian's previous stubbornness. "The meal is ready. You need some rest and food, the day's sun fell heavy upon us today. We may continue afterwards."

Nasir nodded and stood, spitting some blood on to the sands, wiping his bloodied lip with the back of his hand, heading for a bowl of hearty stew.

Agron was approached by Spartacus. "You have taught him a lesson well aimed at his weaknesses. I would have him train and fight with you." he suggested.

Agron snorted. "Fucking Syrian, he will have the heart to complain anyway I am sure." he chuckled, yet his words held not real insult and the Thracian knew it. With a heavy slap to the shoulder, Spartacus left him to his thoughts and water.

Nasir sat alone, isolated from the others due to his treachery. He did not care much, most were brutes, and he was not used to their ways.

Yet after getting his own bowl of stew, Agron sat down next to him and silently started eating.

"You do not need to give me company," he said simply, "go with your brothers, you emphasised the need to kin after all,"

The German only shrugged and spoke around his mouthful. "They discuss plans I have full knowledge of already. My presence is not required. And if you mind my company I will take it elsewhere."

"It is not minded, but it may not leave you in good stead with the others," he answered

The German chuckled in that rough way of his. "I am surrounded by Gals and those who do not know me apart from my position as the second in command for Spartacus. I could care less."

"Forgive me, I thought Crixus was second in command, Spartacus holds him in high stead"

Agron snorted. "Crixus is a brother to us all; we would die to save the other. Yet, he is consumed by finding his woman and that does not provide clear thought."

"I hope he will find her, it is a sad thing to see man without cause," nasir mused.

"What cause is yours?" he asked as he tore off a piece of bread

"I am yet to find it, but it will come in time," he answered, eyeing the bread with hunger, due to the animosity between him and the cook he had not been supplied any. "And yours/" he asked

Agron had more than enough and after noticing the Syrian's look tore off half of his ration and handed it to the little man. "Revenge for the one purpose I had that is lost to me. And the freedom of those enslaved." he answered, his voice somewhat lacking its usual gruffness

Nasir handed it back "you require it more than I," He looked at the man now, "What was lost?" he asked, as slaves, everyone knew loss but agron's seemed directed to a person

Agron handed it back. "You have trained the whole day. As I said, accept kindness and feel like the spirit of the brotherhood." he said and placed it this time at the edge of the bowl, his gesture brokering no argument.

"My brother. We have not been separated even after enslaved, bought together, sold together, and trained together. He died in my arms, his blood hot on the sand of the arena."

"Then he died honourably, a fate desired by many men," nasir consoled.

Agron nodded, his usual grin back in place. "He did, with sword in his hand and more blood in mind."

"I am sure he is greeted in the afterlife with more women than his cock can handle," he responded with a small grin, succumbing a little to the Germans coarse tongue aiming for favour, "As will you I am sure, if cunt is your desire," he commented hoping to reveal the man's persuasions.

Agron chuckled. "He has always been fond of cunt, my brother. He is one happy fuck in the afterlife I am sure. As for myself, wine, cunt or cock, as long as flesh meets flesh. Glorious death with my brothers for a good cause should warrant all." he grinned.

Nasir grinned "you shall have a cock in ass while your cocks in cunt,"

Argon chuckled and shook his head. "More like have a tight ass to fill with my cock and feast on a sweet cunt." he winked and poured himself more water, filling up the little man's cup as well

Nasir drank his cup and stood, "come, I wish to spar some more," he reached out a hand to help agron up, "Brother,"

Agron grinned wickedly and grabbed his forearm. "Very well. And I was getting used to calling you little man. Tiberius falls hard from the tongue" he teased, quickly to grab his gladius when the Syrian attacked with renewed vigour.

"Call me that again, and you will not have cock to greet anyone in the afterlife!" he hissed attacking hard and fast

Agron simply chuckled and for a moment fully unleashed his skill, showing the man just how much he had been holding back and had the Syrian's back pressed against his chest, without a weapon and his wooden gladius pressed against his throat.

His strong arms easily held onto his struggling body, he was no match for Agron's wide built. "If taunting is what makes you fight braver than a lion and aid in your skill, I shall occasionally use it." he growled against the Syrian's ear before pushing him down into the sand.

"Again." he said with his usual grin now.

Nasir hissed, time to fight Syrian. He grabbed some of the sand and as they fought threw it in agron's face as distraction and soon the German found himself on the ground.

Agron only laughed, knowing it would confuse the Syrian before his leg struck out, making the little man crumble next to him and he had him easily pinned to the sand. "Apologies. I thought you might miss the feel of sand." he chuckled

Agron hissed, his neck craning in frustration, bringing their faces close. "You have become distracted," he panted pressing his wooden sword to agron's stomach, "You forget I still have weapon,"

Agron chuckled. "Points to you little man." he stood up and offered him his arm.

Nasir stood of his own accord and shoved agron "that is *not* my name!"

"Then what is?" asked the German, not wishing to believe it was Tiberius.

"Nasir...my brother once called me Nasir. Call me little man again and I will part cock from body," he armed and charged again.

They spared for a couple more hours until it was time to sleep so they would be ready for a fresh start tomorrow. "Well, I have to concede, the day's training was made worth in your skill. Sleep well...Nasir." the German smiled and left to find a room.

Nasir, by habit returned to his bed in the slave quarters, only to find it taken by a Gaul twice his size, in a quick fight, it was the Gaul that found himself without a bed, nasir coming out of the scuffle with a bloodied lip and bruised eye.

The next morning at breakfast, Agron chuckled as he sat down next to the Syrian. "Did you battle giants even in your dreams?" he asked looking at his split lip and dark eye.

"A Gaul took my bed, a mistake that shall not be repeated, even if now the sheets shall need a wash, they stink of Gaulish piss,"

Agron chuckled and looked at the beaten Syrian. "I am glad some of the skills you have been taught transfer into your personal protection outside the battle." he grinned.

"For men like me, not blessed with height or stature, it is a needed skill," he answered wiping dried blood from his lip.

Agron produced a clean cloth and dipped it in the water, offering it to the Syrian man silently.

"Gratitude," nasir said solemnly, wiping his face, and eyes to refresh himself, "do we spar further today?" he asked "I should like to see you embrace the sand further,"

Agron chuckled at his fire. "Careful, you might find yourself eating it. But we shall spar today as well." he agreed upon finishing his porridge.

"I would eat a whole desert for the pleasure of seeing you on your ass once more," he grinned

Agron merely chuckled at his confidence before they picked up their weapons. "Let us start with first position." he suggested. It was a good start that Doctore often issued and it provided a few moments of technically equal ground before their free fighting style gained ground

"I would rather cut to chase,", but he submitted to the formation he had taught

They sparred within the prescribed position for a few moments. "begin." grinned agron and his gladius met the Syrian's behind in a turn cheekily.

Nasir attacked with such speed and fervour it was difficult to respond to his moves, he guarded he move he made as though a trained gladiator.

And so Agron unleashed his full skill, power and quickness in order to counter the equal match. They sparred for long moments, completely oblivious to the audience they had, until finally pure physical strength coursing through Agron's muscles won, when he broke the wooden shield of his opponent and delivered a blow that made him defenceless.

"You possess stamina...I yet...do...not..." Nasir panted as he rose to his feet.

Agron offered him his arm, his chest glistening with sweat, his breathing quickened slightly. "Perhaps, but it was a match of skilled men, brother."

"You could have pressed advantage several times," he panted as he stood "Why did you not?"

Agron handed him a cup of water. "I wished to see how long you would last. stamina." he answered simply. "We shall work on that further. Your skill is much improved however."

"Stamina comes with time, I have not trained yet a week, you have years on me," Nasir took a sip of the water, and then poured the rest on his body to cool himself

Agron chuckled, watching the wet raven strands of hair plastered to the little man's forehead and shoulders. "Come, let us find shade for a moment of rest." he gestured towards the pillars, so alike in the ludus.

"I am Syrian, I am used to heat, it is you I should worry for. Do the gods not constantly piss from the heavens east of the Rhine?" he asked

Agron's faltered grin was covered by the cup from which he sipped. "I would not know, I have been absent many years from home now."

"I was taken from Syria when I was but a boy, yet I still remember the sun on my back, the taste in the air, as I am sure you do with the Rhine,"

Agron did not answer and after finishing his cup threw a spear at the young man who caught it easily. "Let us try something different for the rest of the afternoon."

"We shall hunt together?" he asked

Agron chuckled. "No. spear is a skill that requires balance, a strong steady grip and flex wrist. You will try to aim at the wooden man. Like this." he proceeded to show the younger man the grip and angle, the way he balanced the spear in his hand before throwing it at its target, hitting dead centre of the pillar at about head height.

Nasir smiled, he did not need instruction, the spear was the weapon of the east his people, he had grown up throwing it. He took it and threw it with great force, the spear wedging deeply in the heart of the wooden victim, "I can do that from well over fifty paces, you should asses your warrior before you attempt teaching what he was born doing,"

A gruff amused laugh escaped the man. "Fuck the Gods, I stand corrected! Impressive, little man." he jibed as he threw a gladius at the before their sparring began again.

"Call me that once more at this gladius will find its way firmly inserted up ass," he hissed they sparred for some time, until the heat of the midday sun forced retreat to the shade. They sat together sipping at wine well earned. "What weapons to those of the Rhine favour, those to the east, of Thrace and Syria particularly favour the spear?"

Agron hummed at the pleasant taste of the wine, a deep throaty sound. "An axe. It has always been my favourite yet sword has been forced upon us in this part of the world, and in the ludus as well." he answered

"Maybe you shall wield one again when opportunity arises," he offered hopefully "and maybe you shall yet return to the Rhine and the piss of the gods," He teased

Agron chuckled. "And maybe one day you will return back to Syria to let the sun dry up your ass." he grinned, teasing back and took another sip of his wine.

Nasir smiled softly "I have no need to return, no family to speak of, my homeland does not hold the same bearing over me as yours does, I have been slave for much longer, ties between my homeland long severed, apart from in fond memory,"

Argon's hand landed on his shoulder in a friendly manner. "All that holds the heart to my village is the memory of my dead father, sister sold to slavery and dead brother. I would not return to relive what was lost." he said and with a final pat to the shoulder stood up and headed for Spartacus to have words

Nasir watched the man leave his presence with a fond smile sipping at his wine enjoying the sun on his back as a free man.

Agron spoke to Spartacus before his eyes landed on Nasir and he walked to him now with purpose. He squatted down beside him. "We are to attack a carriage with slaves tomorrow. Crixus' woman may be in there. I will have you fight by my side, brother." he offered his forearm."

Nasir took it and nodded "it would be an honour," Both parties maintained the grip and eye contact longer than required and both seemed reluctant to relinquish hold.

Agron's green-blue eyes held fondness for the man and he nodded before finally reluctantly relinquishing his hold. "We set out tomorrow just after sunrise, they will be passing through the trail in the nearby woods.

He nodded, "We should not train any more this day, and energy needs to be conserved,"

Agron smiled. "I shall see you for the meal then, Nasir..." he said as parting words and walked back to Spartacus to further discuss their movement.

When even meal was served, another type of broth with bread, nasir immediately took his bowl and bread and settled beside agron. He broke his bread in half, passing some to the man, "The debt that is owed," he offered.

The German chuckled but accepted the bread. "It was not a debt to be paid, merely a kindness from one brother to another. gratitude." he broke a small piece off and enjoyed the wild boar in the brew.

"What are you plans for the rest of this eve?" he asked in between mouthfuls.

Agron contemplated. "Strategy has been discussed, we should move for Neapolis day after the next. And there is little enjoyment in watching the Gals drinking and fucking whatever impales on their cock."

"I have some wine, Phoenician in origin that I had been saving for right occasion, a gift from my master for dutiful service, you are more than welcome to pertain in it with me in my quarters away from the stink of Gals, I possess some dice as well, and hearty conversation upon lips,"

Agron nodded. "Gratitude for such generous offer. It is well received. You will have to lead the way for I know not the location of your quarters." he grinned.

"Then follow presently," He stood and lead the way through the corridors to his meagre slave chambers, there was bedding with a mattress of straw, not raised from the floor like those in the ludus, and a chest in the corner in which nasir kept his possessions. He unlocked the chest and pulled out the flagon of wine, two wooden cups and a suede purse which housed his dice.

Agron with his usual grin stepped inside and sat on one end of the bed, legs stretched in front of him as he waited for the Syrian to join him

Nasir sat slightly closer than what might be usual for two men. He poured two small glasses, "to what shall we drink?" he asked

The German contemplated the offer for a moment. "To freedom and to the next sun rise." he suggested.

Nasir grinned and nodded "to freedom and the next sunrise," he declared, sipping at his drink, "and to what dice game shall we play?"

"What games are you used to from your home land? Or from your time here?" he asked.

Nasir chuckled "you would not wish to play a Syrian at his own dice game, we'd have the clothes from you back in seconds," A thought that Nasir had to admit was becoming more and more appealing

"clothing ey? Enticing idea, however I must say combined with wine not a wise one." he grinned, his eyes sparkling with a different light, more primal. He was a gladiator, used to wine and pleasures and had tasted many in his 24 years.

"What games did you play in the Rhine?" he asked curiously

"We used to plan die spiel. The ultimate dice game. We each throw one dice first to determine who would go first. Then with six dice each, we guess how many pairs of different numbers there may be. For example, I shout three fours, and you counter by four threes, and when you think you may win, you call and we uncover the dice to count. If your call was wrong, you have to either drink or pay coin."

"Sounds enticing, let us play," Nasir smiled, "I shall let you call first,"

They placed their covered dice down and agron thought for a moment. "Two fours." he suggested

"Four," he said determinedly.

"Four fives" countered the German

"Four twos," Changed nasir

"Four threes" countered agron with a grin

"Three sixes" nasir countered "show them"

"Alright, lift you cup then." they both did and checked all their dices to count the sixes

Nasir laughed 'three! I like this game"

Agron chuckled at his child-like glee. "Well, what do you require? Coin? Or that I drink?" he asked. Rules were rules after all and the looser had to pay somehow

"I ask of nothing I have no need for coin and my wine I gladly share" nasir said the kindness of his heart showing clearly

Agron chuckled and took a sip. "And what a fine wine, gratitude. Shall we continue?" The little man was beginning to quickly grow on him, his gentle yet sharp nature; his kindness and ruthless determination were traits worth of note

"With pleasure." He grinned and the game started again.

They continued playing into the early hours of the morning, before separating to rest their eyes for the few hours remaining until sunrise. The small group left the walls of the villa early and waited on the side of the road for the caravan to pass, straightening at the sound of horses on the road. Form then, the attack was swift and deadly. Nasir and Agron fought well together, Nasir coaxed the Romans towards Agron whom this dispatched them.

Agron winked at him before suddenly throwing his sword at the smaller man, knowing the Syrian will duck and it would hit the carriage driver in the shoulder to slow him down. He might have information. Nasir laughed and they headed over to interrogate the bastard

Agron grabbed him by the front of his tunic and growled. "Speak if you know anything about the woman mentioned.

The driver nodded frantically. "Yes yes, but you let me live."

"Speak." Agron's voice turned harsher than Nasir ever heard him.

"She is in the mines. For months now. If not dead there." he said.

Agron closed his eyes for a moment before slitting the man's throat and looking at Nasir.

"You will not tell Crixus about this, it would break his spirit. She is as good as dead, am I understood?" he asked, his hand squeezing the man's shoulders slightly in haste.

"But we must, the cause we have spoken so often about, she is his..." he said confliction in his eyes

Agron cupped his cheek. "We would all die in an attempt to save her life. She has been in the mines for months, she can hardly be alive. It is better he thinks her dead, it will hurt but his mind will be at peace after a while." he explained softly as not to be overheard

Nasir could not resist turning in to the touch slightly, "I shall trust your judgement, let us break the news,"

Agron noticed the gesture and gave him one of his warmer smiles before they called Crixus and told him of the news. The man was utterly broken once they returned to the villa and agron remembered that feeling well...once he ached so badly..After his brother's death.

Nasir was restless, every time he saw the Gaul's suffering it tore at his morals.

Agron squeezed his shoulder. "It is better this way." he said softly.

"It does not fucking feel like it," he hissed removing himself from agron's touch, head over to try and console the Gaul

Agron caught his arm and turned him around, his eyes deep and intense, swirling with emotion. "Your words of comfort will do more harm than good. I know how he feels quite well. trust my judgement like you said you would."

"I cannot trust judgements that corrupt my morals," he snapped snatching his arm back "I shall do as I deem best, I am a free man,"

Agron turned around wordlessly and left. It was next morning when he was walking with Spartacus and planning the best way to get to Neapolis when a solid fist landed in his jaw.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" shouted the Gaul, but Agron was already on his feet, wiping the blood from his lip.

"SHE IS ALIVE! YOU LYING PISS-DRINKING BARBARIAN!" Crixus continued shouting.

Agron's eyes found Nasir's lowered gaze and knew immediately where he knew that from

Nasir had had to do what he thought was right. Was it not Spartacus belief that each life held importance? Certainly this Navea was Crixus' soul and he would not rob the man of it. He vaguely remembered the girl, struggling in his master's bed, he felt duty bound to now free her from her sorrows, even if it meant the loss of agron's friendship.

Agron looked at Spartacus. "It was a lie that passed my lips out of compassion. She has been there for months, probably as good as dead and an attempt at the mind is suicide! We have women and freed men that cannot yet wield a sword! They will all die in the attempt. We need to get them to Neapolis to keep them safe." he said and Spartacus saw the sound reasoning behind his words, but his own morals did not allow it.

Agron received another fist in his chin before he spit out some blood. "We separate then. Those who wish to live and cannot fight yet, follow me." he said and left outside the villa into the courtyard to get some air, away from the stifling hall and accusations,.

Nasir followed after Agron, "I go to free the slave," He said simply, "To follow my heart is my purpose,"

Agron still turned away from him closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he turned around and cupped the man's cheek. "You better live then because I plan to make you eat more sand." he said softly, his eyes dark as a storm

"Oh I will, you shall learn to let your heart rule at my blades instruction," he grinned.

"My heart...has not ruled for long months now. yet yours commands your moves. I will leave the matters of heart to you and focus on keeping the freed alive." he smiled. "Be safe." he added so softly the Syrian had to strain to hear it before turning on his heal and leaving with the others on their way to Neapolis.

"Then make it beat for another!" Nasir called before turning back to follow Spartacus.

"It already seems to..." whispered Agron to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

They travelled for a two full days, setting camp near Vesuvius in forest. Spartacus and the rest were supposed to meet them here yet there was no trace of them. It was the morning of the third day and a fog was setting it.

Agron turned to the men. "Those able with a blade, we are going to spread through the forest and look for Spartacus. We either find them dead of keep searching." he commanded and after leaving some men behind to protect the women, they started searching the forest.

Heavily wounded and passing in and out of consciousness, the days held no meaning to Nasir, each step Spartacus took caused him agony, but it was nothing compared to the wound sealed by flaming sword.

Agron stepped out of the fog only to see Spartacus and Mira, ready for battle. He moved forward quickly and embraced with their leader. "The rest?"

Spartacus shook his head. Agron's heart seemed to drop in his stomach as he looked around but noticed two figures, one leaning against the tree and a woman squatting beside.

He moved closer and hurried his steps once he noticed it was the Syrian. His skin looked pale, covered in sweat from the fever that broke out. He noticed the sealed wound and kneeled by the man's side, lifting his chin gently in his roughened fingers.

Nasir smiled slightly, "do not fear...I am not yet for...afterlife,"

"Save breath for recovery, not words." he nodded to Navea.

"Apologies, I thought you as good as dead." he said softly to her.

She merely managed a half smile and patted his shoulder before leaving them.

Agron put his arms beneath the man's back and knees and lifted him up almost effortlessly, heading for the camp. His steps were soft, trying not to move the man in his arms too much for fear of opening his wound.

Nasir let out a rasping breath as he was lifted. "You carry me like...a...babe...in your arms..." he panted. "I...should like to walk...in to camp...with your aid..."

"That would be unacceptable. I do not carry you like a babe, tis how I carried my brother when wounded." he said, his heart heavy with guilt for the man's injury. They should have not separated.

"Apologies. Had we not separated, you would not have a wound to trouble you." he added as he finally put the man down on one of the cots and took off his tunic to clean and assess the wound, the warrior's fingers surprisingly gentle.

"You are not my keeper Agron, you did as your heart...commanded," he let out a soft groan as the man assessed his wound. "How...does it look,..." he panted

Agron ignored the words of keeper in order to clean more of the dirt from the wound. "It looked worst underneath the dirt. It is sealed cleanly yet will take a while to heal. you will not hold sword for many weeks...if death does not claim you beforehand." he added, pressing cool wet cloth to the little man's face, cleaning off the feverish sweat and cooling him off

"I told you...I am not ready...for the arms of death..., Spartacus has shown me the way...to freedom...and you...brother,"

Agron's concerned eyes met the dark one's of the Syrian as he cupped his cheek. "you better or I will make you eat sand the first chance we meet there." he chuckled and cleaned the wound further, adding some of the herbal paste one of the women had made in preparation for wounded. His fingers were gentle yet sure as he tended the wound.

Nasir hissed and grabbed agron's wrist, "pause a moment in ministration, to let pain subside..."

Agron took the fingers and pried them off his wrist; only keep a hold of them as he paused in his ministrations. He picked up a sack with water and pressed it to the little man's lips, to regain strength for more pain

"I would prefer wine," he grinned feebly and sipped at the water, "I feel as if I am a needy child..." nasir also did not let go of the man's hand

"wine is in short supply these days, we only have water left." he said and pressed another wet cloth to the Syrian's forehead before sliding it down his throat, cleaning his collarbone and lightly muscled chest of the dirt as well.

"And you are no needy child. A wound such as this would claim many a men, yet you prevail."

Nasir closed his eyes in relief as the cool cloth was passed over the raging fire that was his body. "Maybe I am just a fool that does not know when to lie down and admit defeat..."

Agron shook his head. "You are no fool, yet you will learn eventually. You saved Navea and obtain a wound in return is what I hear from gossiping lips. You are brave." he added and he took some more of the paste, cautioned the little man with his eyes and continued to finish tending the wound

Nasir gripped agron's hand tightly against the pain. "How long shall I be on my back..." he whispered, the pain slow stripping what voice and consciousness he had.

"A while." answered the German and squeezed his hand back in reassurement. "Rest now, let your body heal." he said as he watched the man's eyes close.

The next couple of days saw Nasir in and out of consciousness, writhing and mumbling incoherent words deep in the grip of fever.

Agron tended to him while the others found an abandoned temple where they set up new camp, much more sheltered from the weather and wind. He found small simple quarters and made a cot for nasir, where he laid him down and tended to his wounds.

He placed another cot on the other side of the room, where he would rest between washing the fever off the little man's body with cool water

Nasir woke with a jolt, near sitting half way up in bed, his wound in danger of reopening.

Agron gently yet firmly pressed him down before he checked the wound for any tears, thankfully finding none. "Calm yourself, you are safe and healing." he said reassuringly, knowing the Syrian must be disoriented yet he seemed to recognise his voice.

Nasir was panting heavily, sweat covering his body, "I...am not...longer slave?" he gasped trembling with cold sweat

"Shhh...You are a free man. A brave one who was injured. You have fever but you are safe. Look at me, nasir." he said softly but firmly, lifting the man's chin until their eyes connected. "You are safe." he repeated, already washing the sweat away with cool cloth

Nasir's eyes were bleary, and struggled to focus on the man, they threatened to roll back in his head sending him back to unconsciousness.

"Nasir...stay with me. It's agron, you are safe not." he said softly, washing the man's body and reducing his fever a little bit

"Agron...of...the land...of...gods' piss..." he panted "Why...should...I stay...with you..."

Agron laughed. "If you fall unconscious, your fever will prevail longer, little man..." he explained, adding the jibe to keep the man enflamed to argue

"Not the words...I wished...to hear..." he rasped his eyes suddenly becoming more intense,

Agron lifted his head and helped him drink as he finally answered. "Stay with me for I wish not to see you die." he said and looked into the Syrian's eyes.

"Why...men die...every day..." he breathed

"You should save your breath for recovery, not for words." said agron and wringed the cloth above the Syrian's chest, letting the cold water spread over the heed skin and cool it off

"You cannot say it...yet you dote upon me..." he whispered his eyes closed

"I will not see your life end after you have just gained your freedom. Rest and grow stronger." he said and put the cloth away before leaving to the other side of the room to his cot for some rest.

Nasir slept on and off the next few days, and was conscious for much more of the time, even managing a small amount of porridge as the days went on, fed to him by agron.

Navea was taken care of by Mira, though thinking that Crixus saved her only to die himself weighted heavy on the young woman. She would occasionally come and have a few words with either or both of them but mostly they were left alone.

Spartacus visited every other day and they talked some strategy while nasir slept, keeping their voices low to not disturb him.

It has been a week now and agron came back into their quarters with bandages and a plate of food, the game caught earlier by one of the Gauls. He sat down beside the Syrian and checked his well healing wound. "We need to get you some fresh air and you need to walk to see how the muscles stretch. I will need to bandage your middle." he said and his fingers offered the Syrian a piece of the meat to try and eat

"And you should not isolate yourself to these quarters," he responded eating the meat from agron's fingers, like a loyal dog, he gave eye contact noting the flicker of some emotion within the German's eyes.

"I do not isolate myself. you slept a lot, I used to get some air myself." he smiled and then kneeled by the man's head before pulling up his shoulders slowly, supporting his back with his chest as nasir got used to the stretch of his abdomen

Nasir grunted softly, placing weight on his legs which trembled and gave out at first. He leaned heavily on agron, noting that the man's hand was very low on his waist.

Agron held him close, supporting his weight and had to place his arm quite low to avoid brushing the injury. The unexpected desire to let his hand slide even lower however surprised him, but he shook the thoughts away and helped the little man steady his feet by coaxing him into catching balance from one foot to the other until knees stopped quaking

"Let us walk then, so I may earn another rest..." he said his voice strained with pain

"Stay still but for a moment, I shall bandage you firmly to keep the wound sealed." he said, his fingers already working their magic effectively and had the cloth wrapped around the Syrian's skin in to time.

he stepped to Nasir's side and placed a hand around his waist lightly for support if it was needed, leaving his side open for the little man to lean into if he needed or wanted

Nasir however pressed himself to the man's side partially from physical need to and partially from other desire.

"Alright. I got you. slowly." he said softly, his fingers holding the dark skin of the little man's side more firmly as he directed him out onto the stairs of the temple step by step

Nasir winced at the bright sunshine, but was grateful to breathe fresh air.

"I will lower you down to rest for a little while and stretch my own muscles." he said as he made sure the Syrian slid down onto the step comfortable. As Navea joined them, he smiled and bounded down, greeted by Spartacus heartily before a gladius was thrown at his head and he was back to sparring for a short while to stretch his body.

"He loves you..." said Navea to her Syrian friend.

"A fact he will not confess to, even when heavily prompted," he sighed,

"Give him time. Duro's death still weights on him heavily even if he does not show it in his ways. His heart aches even when a smile graces his lips. The ways of the German..." she added

"Has he confessed any feelings to you," he asked "ones that are yet to grace my ears?"

She shook her head. "I see it in his touch upon your wounded body... and his eyes. When you writhed in pain, his eyes were tortured while he attempted to keep your fever away. you may have to wait a long time for him to say it, yet let him show you his affection and the rest will come." she said as they watched the German laughing at the wonderful feeling of freedom the sparring gave him as he sent one of the Gauls into the sand.

"The words do not yet matter to me, I would be content with actions..."

"then receive them gratefully when they are bestowed." she said as they watched the German take one more drink from water before exchanging a few words with Spartacus with a solemn face and heading back towards his Syrian.

His? Nasir was hardly his, yet his thoughts did not change when he looked at the little man, he could not deny his attraction.

"What words does Spartacus break," he asked curiously patting to the space beside him for agron to take rest

Agron sat down, his sweaty chest heaving slightly as he drank some more water. "Crixus, Doctore and another Gaul are alive and to be executed in the arena. We are going to attack and save them." he grinned.

Nasir grinned at Navea, "It appears the gods favour us both..."

Navea giggled, yet the worry did not slip from her eyes. "We leave at sunrise for Capua" said argon and leaned back.

"I will go with you, and lend hand," Nasir said with determined tone.

Agron shook his head and cupped his cheek gently. "You have to heal. This time you stay, and I go." he said and without thought closed the distance between and pressed his lips gently against the softness of the Syrian

Nasir let a sigh of relief at the moment he'd been waiting for arrived, "Come back safe, or I shall hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you thrice over," He said his hands cupping agron's cheeks, joy sparkling in his gaze

Agron chuckled, seeing his affection was well received. "Come, let us get you to rest." he grinned and helped the little man up

Nasir grunted as he stood, "I look forward to reunion with Crixus, and pray he is soon in your arms," nasir said to Navea kindly

She squeezed his hand gently and left them as agron gently supported the wounded man back to their quarters and into a sitting position. He kneeled behind the shorted man and supported his shoulders with his chest as he took off the bandages to let the healing wound breathe.

There was some blood, parts of the scabbed flesh opening slightly due to the movement

The German clucked his tongue with dissatisfaction as he lowered the Syrian down and began cleaning them gently with barely any pressure at all to no further aggravate the tears in the flesh as he cleaned it and applied some more herbal paste.

"The wound finds itself on hinged flesh, it will tear with movement," he winced.

"No it is healing well. Yet you are correct, movement will not further aid. I feared for stiffness in your muscles otherwise. You will have to rest further for another week's time to see whether you can move again

"Without you by my side, I fear it shall be long drawn," he said fondly

Agron's eyes finally lifted to his eyes and he offered a small smile. "I shall return to your side soon, or greet death as any gladiator should. For the last time on the sands of the arena." he offered and his rough warm hand cupped the little man's dark cheek

Nasir did not hide leaning in to the touch this time, "And as I said, if you fall, I shall make the afterlife most unpleasant for you.."

Agron chuckled. "At least let me introduce you to my brother before you do. If he is not busy with a cunt." he said as his fingers slipped to the back of the Syrian's head, tangling in his long raven waves and helped his head up for a drink from the satchel. Wine this time, instead of water to alleviate some of the pain.

Nasir drank it gratefully his hand resting lightly over his wound. "As men often are," he grinned, "I must confess, such pleasures have never appealed,"

Agron raised a curious brow. "Never?" he asked. "You prefer cock and ass?" he asked in that rough way of his

"I have experienced neither ass nor cunt, but have always preferred the appearance of men over women,"

"What have you experienced?" asked agron softly, knowing he might be treading on unstable grounds for fear of brining up memory of the little man's servitude

"Experiences when I was young, to the hands of rough traders, long since passed, my pervious dominus never laid hand upon me,"

Agron nodded and gently covered the wound with some more paste before sitting close to the Syrian's head. "And what experiences do you dream of?" he asked with a grin hoping to see a smile on Nasir's face

"At those of gentle hand that tenders wound," he said confidently.

Agron chuckled but cupped his cheek. "Your dreams gave you no rest last night. I will take mine now before tomorrow's battle. You take your rest as well." he said and moved to the other side of the small quarters, taking off all but his subligaria as he lay down upon the cot.

"You bat away any advance I make, yet you show interest, make up mind to which you seek," he said plainly

Agron looked at him with honest surprise. "I hoped a simple affectionate touch would reply that the interest is shared. Yet you are not healed for any advances on my part and I have a battle to win if I do not want you haunting me in the afterlife. I assumed rest would be best to catch presently." he answered.

"How would you imagine I replied to your advances in your current state?" he questioned as his arms crossed beneath his head

"I do not know, I have not been one to have been advanced upon before, but a repeat of affections shown in the courtyard would not go amiss, to prove that they were not just given as show,"

"Only given as show? Your words wound my intent." he chuckled but rolled next to the Syrian, his hand cupping his cheek. "Know this, Nasir. A German man gives all when he feels it right. Yet I have a battle to fight and you have wounds to heal. I promise you the reassurance of my affection upon my return in celebration. For the moment..." he leaned in and pressed a chaste gentle kiss to the Syrian's lips, not enough to taste him or he knew that just might be his undoing, "for the moment that will have to suffice for both of us."

"That was all I asked for," he grinned in the darkness, biting his lip as he felt a swell of excitement beat in his chest.

Agron chuckled and let his thumb pass over the little man's cheekbone before rolling back to his cot. "Now rest. Your body requires it."

"Yes dominus," nasir teased lightly before letting sleep claim him

Agron just chuckled and let his own sleep come. He woke before sunrise and quietly took his clothing and sword, letting the young man rest. He watched his gentle features for a moment before turning on his heal. He would not say goodbye for he had no intent to die. He would soon have the Syrian back by his side and only then will he celebrate the fact he was alive.

Nasir awoke to find Agron already departed, and his woundless tender. He slowly sat, then stood, sipping on more wine to numb the discomfort.

Navea came inside and looked upon his wound. "He has taken good care of it. Come, join me in cleaning potatoes. One of the men stole them from a farm. We shall make a broth" she smiled and knew it would be best to keep them both occupied.

Nasir nodded, walking slowly clutching his wound, "How many days before they are to return?" he asked

Navea shook her head. "If everything goes to plan, they should be back by sun down. The execution is to take place at midday and it is not far to Capua on the right road. If not...we wait..." he said and then made them both busy.

The evening came and there was no trace of the warriors.

Navea and Nasir sat together, holding hands, wordlessly consoling each other, their gaze fixed on the courtyard for the men's return.

The hours passed and Navea noticed how tired Nasir looked. "Come, your wound needs rest. I promise to stay if we get even a modicum of rest." she said and pulled him up, both their minds restless as minutes passed.

"No, we stay here, being seated is rest enough..."

She nodded and fetched them some water. The night was long and restless with worry yet just as the first rays of sun illuminated the temple, the entrance opened and in came men carrying a wounded Oenomaus, followed by those who helped burn the arena down. Crixus walked heavily into the yard and his eyes immediately fell to Navea who ran to his side and embraced him happily. And finally at the tail of the group came in Agron with one of the Gauls, his laugh carrying in the space of the courtyard.

Wearily Nasir stood, grinning from ear to ear, as he slowly walked towards the German.

Agron slapped the Gaul across the shoulder happily before he turned towards the temple and found Nasir walking towards him. His smile widened and he headed for the young man as well.

"You suffer no wound," he smiled cupping the man's cheek.

"The Gods favour me, little man." he grinned and pulled the Syrian close to him by the hips, careful of his still healing injury

"Call me that again and they will turn from you," He grinned pulling Agron in to a hard kiss, filled with relief

One of Agron's arms slid around the man's waist, pulling him closer still as the other cupped a soft cheek, his lips returning the kiss with just as much feeling. His teeth pulled at the Syrian's bottom lip passionately, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins and enhancing his senses.

The kiss became all fire, a clash of teeth and tongue that left both men breathless.

As they pulled away to catch breath, agron pressed his forehead against the little man's. "Fuck the gods. You better heal soon..." he whispered, his usually clear eyes darkened by desire

Nasir grinned, "And you better not die in the mean time..."

Agron laughed heartily. "Come, you look like you need rest and I need some wine. Capua will take a while to recover from our attack

Nasir led him to their bed, he poured agron some wine, before retrieving a bowl and some warm water, cleaning the man's cuts and scrapes.

Agron took his wrist gently yet firmly, halting it over his chest. "You should not be serving me with your unhealed wound."

"I am not a fool, and have rested it well with Navea's care. I know what it can and cannot handle; now, let me return favour you presented to me many times over in past weeks"

Agron nodded and released his wrist as he tore off a piece of bread

Nasir tended to him lovely, cleaning him from head to toe, and tending to his wounds with salves, dutiful in his work.

Agron's eyes never strayed from his gentle features, often drawn to the shapely soft lips that tasted so deliciously. Whereas before his departure agron did not allow himself a taste of the man, knowing it would be too enticing, he was of every mind to taste the sweetness at any opportunity.

Nasir knelt before him, cleaning his feet and legs, and thighs stopping short of the man's loin cloth.

That was when agron could no longer stand being touched without reciprocation and catching onto the man's wrists pulled him over his lap into his chest, their lips barely a breath apart

"Apologies," he grinned feeling slightly breathless at the closeness "for the 'affliction' I have caused"

"No apologies necessary, merely wondering at when it will be my turn to tend to you in kind." he grinned.

"Maybe I shall always keep you on edge," He teased

"Fucking Syrian, trying to play with a German fire. Do not let it consume you..." he growled before his lips yet again met those of the little man

"Maybe consumption is intent," he whispered kissing with fire and passion.

"yet for the moment in need of stifling..." he growled as his teeth pulled at his bottom lip as if it were a juicy berry before devouring the hot mouth of the Syrian with gusto.

Nasir groaned returning the kiss heatedly, his nails digging in to the man's shoulders.

Agron's hands found their way around his hips and onto his back, pressing them even closer chest to chest

Nasir gasped his nails raking down agron's toned muscled back

Agron could not help the little primal growl that escaped his throat at the treatment to his back yet knew they would soon have to stop their passion for fear of going further than Nasir's body could take. He softened the kiss slowly, letting his lips linger on the man's

Nasir panted softly his forehead pressed to agron's. "Fuck the gods..." he breathed

Agron chuckled. "I would much rather be doing the fucking if you were the one to receive it. Yet we have to wait...When I take you, I will have all of you...For hours..." he panted, his eyes darkened by the passion for the Syrian in his lap.

"And if Spartacus were to call," he asked, kissing at the man's neck

Agron leaned his head against the wall, giving his lips the space needed. "Gods themselves could not stop me in my pursuit of your pleasure..." he whispered roughly

"And we shall set fire to the fucking heavens," he whispered heatedly

Argon's hands squeezed the Syrian's lean thighs, halting his ministrations. "We shall, when the time arrives. For now, we both rest. You need to heal and I need to regain my strength. Come, let us lay down." he smiled and pressed one more chaste kiss to Nasir's kiss-swollen lips

"Will you at least share my bed tonight Agron?" He asked

He nodded and took a sip from the wine. "I shall. We shall build a better one for our shared passion." he smiled and gently lifter the man, helping him lay down on his back so the wound would heal. He stood up briefly to take the rest of his armour and shoes off before heading for the bed again.

"How many years are you agron?" He asked as the man settled beside him

"Four and twenty. And yourself?" he asked.

"A year shy of twenty" he answered shifting slightly so their shoulders touched

Agron rolled to his side, his head supported by a strong arm as he checked the little man's wound for any reopening tears after their passions over took them for a moment, but it seemed to be healing perfectly.

"Young and much impassioned still." he grinned.

"I would not wish it known between the men; I do not wish to be demoted further to little man."

Agron chuckled. "My tongue is tied; it is not a subject I would grant discussion to."

"And make sure it stays so, how long were you a slave, the scar of your brand still seems of recent year"

Agron looked at the brand on his forearm that turned his mouth sour. "A slave since I was aged 14, two of the last spent in the ludus of Batiatus."

"12 under whip and chain, since the age of seven" nasir answered, tilting his neck to show two tattooed brands, "six years under laicinius maximus and six under the roof of villa since departed"

Agron's fingers slid over the tattooed marks. "We all bare our scars of servitude. No longer though, we are free men now." he said and leaned in for one more chaste kiss. "Time to rest. Close your eyes and let dreams over come you." he said and lay back next to the Syrian

"After such exhilaration I fear they shall not" he grinned but lay back closing his eyes

Agron chuckled, "attempt then." he said before dreams claimed him, and soft snores of deep sleep a testimony to his state of tiredness.

Nasir also slept waking several times in the night to the discomfort of his wounds but finding sleep quickly soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A little reminder, mature readers only! Especially for this chapter ;) x**

Agron awoke early before the sunrise, the heat of the body next to him pleasantly warming his own skin. He rolled to his side and checked the younger man's wound before reaching for some more paste and gently applying it, trying not to wake the Syrian

Nasir stirred, "morning..." he grumbled

Agron chuckled and placed some cloth over the wound before he would bandage it. "And morning to you. I shall bring us something to break the fast. You stay where you are." he said and sat up from his position by the wall to step over the body lying in the cot still

"Gather as much as you can muster, my appetite has returned," he grinned

Agron chuckled. "I sense your body does not hunger for food merely." he chuckled and left the quarters, only to return a few moments later with two plates and a jug of water

Nasir sat up licking his lips "a sight to water the mouth, the food included," he grinned

Agron chuckled and sat next to him, handing him one of the plates and pouring some water into his cup. "Eat Nasir and regain your strength."

Nasir smiled "gratitude," he ate with hunger

Agron nodded and quickly devoured his plate and sated his thirst before getting up and pulling on his clothing and protective leather. His sword was still covered in blood so he cleaned it while the Syrian finished his food.

"May I spar today?" Nasir asked hopefully.

Agron put his sword down and helped him stand. "Let me have a look." he said and bent lower from his towering height to see it better. He uncovered the strip of cloth and his fingers gently touched the scar, watching for any discomfort in the body language

"It is slightly tender, but of no bother," he answered

"Yet may still tear often were you too move too quickly. You may have the wooden man to practice your arms and shoulders back into holding a sword. But I will not have you facing an opponent so soon." he said and picked up the bandages. "Now lift your arms I shall tie it for the day."

Nasir hissed in frustration, lifting his arms to let the man do his work "bind it tight,"

Agron gave him a look that understood his frustration yet did not appreciate his tone. "Calm yourself. You will be sparring by the end of the week. but if you wound yourself today, it will slow your healing by two more weeks and I will not have that." he said as he finished binding, his arms sliding the little man's firm sides up to his arms.

Nasir sighed "apologies...you have awoken fire within me I never thought existed..."

Agron took his wrists and pulled his arms around his own waist, pressing their chests close. "Then use the fire where it counts. Towards recovery and regaining your sword skills before I take possession of it in our bed." he said before his lips claimed the Syrian's roughly.

Nasir smiled softly, "Our affection may be muted for a week or so, you shall have to treat me as delicate being, but still receive ample satisfaction,"

Agron chuckled. "Ample satisfaction?" he questioned. his arms still holding the little man close to his chest.

"There are other ways to please a man, less vigorous in nature"

Agron smiled. "I am well versed in such ways yet as I said, I will have all of you. Stealing small pleasures will not be satisfying enough in my thirst for you." he answered softly before releasing his hold. "Let us join the others in the courtyard then."

Nasir grabbed agron's wrist, "they would abate it somewhat," mischief sparkled in his eyes

Agron pulled him by the hand on his wrist. "Well shall see how our passions rise. For the moment, we shall raise a sword." he chuckled and lifted his own, motioning for nasir to walk in front of him.

Nasir hissed at him, "no sense of fun" he grabbed a wooden sword and began to train.

Agron chuckled and went to share words with Spartacus. "We will have to go hunt soon. Meat is of a low quantity. And we need more fighting men."

Agron nodded. "I will set out for Neapolis, change coin for information on ship schedules of fighting men captured and delivered." he said.

Spartacus nodded. "I will have you set out when the sun turns after midday so you can travel back under the guise of night."

Agron nodded. "I will have word Navea and Nasir before leaving. Is there any else needed from the city to be obtained?" he asked.

Spartacus shook his head." none for the moment. Here is the coin needed for the information." he handed agron a pouch and left the man with a slap on the shoulder to say his goodbyes

Nasir sparred with aggression and fury, his wound hurting with each move, which he used as his strength and motivation.

Agron approached him and stood by the wooden man gaining his attention with a small hand gesture, noticing the small amount of blood on Nasir's bandage with a frown.

Nasir panted and lowered his sword turning to him.

Agron's hand reached his bandage and pressed slightly, feeling the wetness of blood. "Have I not tod you to be careful of your wound?" he asked, still frowning

"Apologies, I did not notice, I had frustrations to unleash"

"And I am about to add to such frustrations. I leave shortly for Neapolis on Spartacus' command. We need more fighting men and information on ships bringing them. I shall be back later in the night." he said softly, lest they be overheard

"So Crixus gets all his time and more with Navea and yet you are robbed from me every night," he growled.

Agron shook his head. "Crixus is still recovering from the arena; he has been wounded just like Oenomaus. And the rest of the men will be dispatched to hunt tonight. You are to stay and protect the temple and the women within. I will be back shortly." he reassured the feisty Syrian

He scoffed, "I am to stay with the women..."

Agron cupped his face. "As the only man to protect them by Spartacus' side. He expressed great trust in you even though you are wounded." he said. "Now, will get a small farewell from your lips or hope for a welcome upon my return?" he asked with a smile.

"If you let me welcome in my own manner," he grinned and pulled agron in to a fierce kiss.

Agron held his face close within his palms for a long moment party. "You have yourself a deal, little man." he winked and with that left the Syrian to his training. He stopped by to ask Navea to check in on Nasir's wound and left for Neapolis for the much needed information

Nasir trained for another few hours before settling down in the shade his bandage tainted red.

Navea stepped close and clucked her tongue. "Up with you and into your quarters. If Agron comes back to your wound torn and bandage bloodied, his words will tear at my head." she pulled the Syrian through the temple.

"I grow weary of sitting idle," he hissed, "agron is too often from me under Spartacus' order, and no one else will share words apart from you and he,"

Navea chuckled. "You bare your teeth, a trait I have not seen in you before your German opened his affections towards you." she said as she took off his bandage and cleaned his wound.

"Teeth was always bared, the day I picked up sword, though agron bares them further with frustration,"

"Frustration?" she asked as she added paste to the healing yet slightly bleeding wound.

"The man aggravates me as much as he lightens my heart, some days," he confessed, "how are you with Crixus"

Navea chuckled. "We fair very well. He is returned to my arms and I tend to him, mostly by his side when there is no need for cooking or other chores to be done for those training. He is aggravating in his wishes for early return to the sword, much like you are to Agron." she chuckled. "How does he aggravate, pray tell?"

"You know full well my meaning Navea, have you been able to force back memory and lie with him once more?" he asked gently.

Her hand faltered slightly yet she continued tending to the wound. "He has...attempted for our reunion however I was not able to meet his wishes..." she said softly before picking up bandages

"Fear I have within myself when agron and I face deeper touch, "he confided, pulling Navea up to sit beside him in friendly embrace the two had already bonded like siblings, "These men, they are gladiators, they know not what it is to be a slave, a *true* slave,"

She nodded into his chest. "Have you voiced your fears to your gladiator? I am sure you have shown him you...passion, yet does he know the wavering of your mind?" she asked.

"I will not confide it, I will not appear weaker than I do so at present, most physical wound time has healed, but I fear deeper scars remain, unseen by eye" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "You shall find yourself again, I already hold the current Navea close to heart, I look forward to greeting the woman she was before, let Crixus' hand be the one that guides you, and if you waver, take it freely, and let him support your weight, detach yourself from pressing thoughts, and think only in the moment at hand, know that you are not stained or tainted, see the past as the marks of bondage we still carry but hold meaning upon us no longer,"

Navea looked up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Gratitude for such words of kindness. Yet I wish to press upon you to listen to your own words. You do not appear week before your German. He was the only one who believed in your strength after your villa was taken. Crixus himself confided in me the words of the German who spoke of taming the little dog with sharp teeth, yet it seems he became a brother and soon a lover as well. Do not let pride stop you from confiding your own scars, let him heal them for you with a gentle touch, such as the one he tended to you with. Promise me you will at least consider my plea for your honesty with him?" she asked.

"He is the first man to have shown me gentle touch, as a medicus may a free man, I fear softness does not length to acts of passion,"

Navea chuckled. "You might be surprised. Crixus was the first man to ever claim my unsoiled temple and his gentleness was greater than I could have ever imagined. They are men roughened from fight, blood and death yet I believe he will show you the gentle side of his rough edges. You merely need to speak with him. Promise me you will consider." she pressed again, wishing for the happiness of a man who became like a brother to her so fast.

"I may and I may not, I am conflicted on the issue, now, go to your man, and remember kind words," He smiled

She nodded and after checking his bandage one last time pressed a kiss to his other cheek and left to tend to Crixus, their shared words on her mind.

It was two more hours before Agron stepped through the cloth they have put up as a curtain for some privacy while Nasir healed, looking tired yet a smile still graced his lips.

Nasir was asleep, an empty flagon of wine at his side, he did not snore, like other man, his breathing was soft and delicate

Agron smiled and pulled off his warm cloak and the rest of his clothing apart from his subligaria and stepped over to the bowl with water to wash off the stench of the city and fish from the harbour.

Nasir lay on his side, his elbow used as a pillow, his thick long hair sprawled out behind him

Agron quickly checked his wound which was tended to and bandaged, no doubt by the gentle fingers of Crixus' woman. He lay down behind the Syrian, his arm pulling his warm body to his chest without waking him up.

And this was how nasir awoke to find the man, head aching slightly with wine

Agron slept longer than usually for he was weary from the journey, his thick firearm keeping a tight hold on the Syrian even in his sleep

Nasir laid still deep in thought and distant memory.

That is until the German behind him shifted and rolled to his back, stretching his muscles until joints popped and a soft sound of pleasure left his lips at his body's response. "Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"I am, though with the way in which you were snoring I feared you for the afterlife"

Agron chuckled. "Let the beasts snore, at least in our sleep we are harmless. How fairs your head?" he asked, motioning at the wine

"Nothing I cannot yet manage, it aided needed sleep," Nasir rolled on to his back to look up at agron who leaned up on one shoulder above him.

Agron's hand slid over taunt stomach towards the wound and gently caressed the skin around it. "It seems your training yesterday did not do much harm." he smiled yet saw something in the eyes of the Syrian.

"What is troubling you?" he asked.

"Words of Navea coupled with distant past, of no matter in present moment," he said with small smile

"It is often the past that shapes our present and aids in our future. It sounds as Navea's words hit somewhere deep. I am here if you wish to share your thoughts." he offered once more.

"Navea's troubles are not too different to my own," he said gently

Agron considered his words carefully before understanding his words fully. "You fear our physical encounter?" he asked softly, his hand cupping the side of his face, a gentle thumb rubbing his cheekbone

"Not fear, yet it does come with some apprehension, you know not what it is to be a *true* slave..." he sighed leaning in to the touch closing is eyes, his long black lashes slightly dampened

Ina surprisingly tender gesture, Argon's lips met both his closed eyelids. "You are right, I do not. Yet that does not mean I will not show understanding, or attempt it. I will need honesty to fall from your lips if you require for me to stop or if memories make a face other than mine flash in front of your eyes." he said gently.

"There have been too many faces to recall, all I fear is the pain, laughable that man who stands with such grievous wound to comment upon such...yet it is so,"

"That is not laughable in the least. The pain...is not what either of us seeks. You are neither a slave, nor a whore. We are both free man, equals and as such you will be treated in my arms." he said, pulling his chin towards his face, coaxing the dark eyes to fall upon him. "And I may be a brute, but gentleness or affection is not foreign to me." he added softly.

"I was both in past life, does that not bother you," he asked, his eyes pleading, searching for doubt.

Yet he found none, only affection in the man's blue-green eyes. "You were neither. You were a man taken from home, enslaved and crushed, taken advantage of. There is nothing to bother me about you or your past." he answered, honesty clear in each of his words.

"I was but a boy, a *boy*" he urged, filled with emotion more than agron had ever seen in him his lip quivering slightly

He pulled the little man into his arms and held him close to the clean skin of his chest. "Yes you were. But now you are a man, with a kind heard, fierce passion and arms strong enough to wield a sword with grace and skill. And we will have our revenge by spilling Roman blood."

Nasir cried like a child in agron's arms, all of the pain and tears he had not been able to shed now flowing freely for the first time

Agron held him close in his strong and safe embrace, his arms rubbing his back soothingly and his lips found the crown of silky raven locks to press against from time to time.

Nasir sat up a little while after looking ashamed "apologies, I seem to fall into your arms like a quelling babe much too often..."

Agron sat up with him and his thumbs cleaned the tears from his face. "No, it is I who should be expressing gratitude. For your openness and letting me witness your mind and heart." he smiled. "Showing emotion is not a weakness, it may drive a man to great things."

Nasir suddenly pulled agron close kissing him with such heat and intensity it was though a fire had burst through the villa

Agron's arms pulled him close, his tongue battling the assault on his mouth fiercely until he was allowed into the Syrian's hot cavern to enjoy the sweet taste of his lips and wine on his tongue.

Nasir rolled on to his back, pulling agron atop him, gasping and panting in to their battle of tongue and teeth

Agron kept up to the side, putting absolutely no pressure on the wound, yet his hand with a mind of its own slipped to the Syrian's thigh and pulled it up around his waist, giving him access to tease at the skin where thigh and ass met.

Nasir grinned in to the kiss, hands raking over the hardened muscle of his lover.

Agron chuckled against his grinning lips. "Is this the welcome I have been promised upon my journey to Neapolis?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.

"it is," he panted, arching his body up in to agron's touch as he pulled him down for another searing kiss, "and I trust, it is to your liking..." he said as trailed agron's coarse hand slowly down the side of his body, to rest upon his taut ass.

Agron thrust his hips into Nasir's, the subligaria doing nothing to hide his desire. "It very much is." he growled and his hand squeezed his taunt cheek, slipping beneath the cloth as his roughened warm palm squeezed it firmly.

Nasir let out a moan of pleasure, his own desire pressing in to agron in turn, he tugged at agron's subligaria, "I would see this removed..." he breathed/

But Agron was already sliding down his body, his teeth catching a hardened pebble on the Syrian's chest before laving it with affection as he removed the subligaria from his companion, letting his long slim shaft spring free as his palm massaged it slowly, teasingly, the calluses on his hand adding further pleasure to his touch.

"Fuck the gods," nasir gasped, sitting up slightly, hoping to push his hips further in to the touch.

Agron pressed him lower onto his elbows in order for his lover not to aggravate his wound as his lips skimmed over the bandage and found the smooth pubic bone, nuzzling it with his nose before his tongue found then leaking tip of the shaft in his hand.

Nasir had performed such an act upon many men, but had never had it performed upon himself he felt as though his eyes threatened to roll back in his head in pleasure,

Agron was no stranger to pleasuring a man and while he often seeked his pleasure in a tight ass, he was a lover who tended to the needs of the other as well. His mouth swallowed the shaft hole, his cheeks hollowing slightly upon withdrawal as he spread the little man's thighs further and slipped his hands under his hips to grip both cheeks for added pleasure

Nasir threw his head back in to the sheets with a gasp of pleasure, his hands knotting in agron's hair, not to guide or force, but merely there.

Agron tasted the intimate flesh of his lover with relish, the salty skin and slightly bitter liquid leaking from the tip only spurring him on as he hummed around his mouthful, his throat sending vibrations to ever nerve ending in the area

"Agron...of the fucking ...Rhine...if you do not fuck me this instant...you shall have not only the gods to fear..." he gasped his body near arching entirely off the bed

Agron's mouth continued working the flesh with his mouth, his hand sliding to the oil lamp next to the bed, dipping a finger inside the oil before rubbing it against the puckered skin of Nasir's entrance. He pressed slowly inside until each knuckle passed through the ring, massaging the contracting walls around it as he hummed yet again at the tightness of his lover.

Nasir gritted his teeth slightly but did not show any sign of fear, but he did pull agron up to face him, leaning in for passionate kiss as he nimbly removed agron's cloth with one hand.

agron did not press further, gently and slowly loosening the entrance with his finger, sliding it out and back in, rotating the girth of his finger slightly to further loosen as his other hand picked up pace on the younger man's shaft. He had no intentions to claim the beauty beneath him today, it was not yet time to fuck in his wounded condition

"Agron," He gasped, "do not deny me the pleasure of you inside me..."

"You are still wounded...and I fear I would not be gentle in my current state..." he panted against his lips. "and, I am inside of you.." he grinned as another finger pressed in next to the first one, reaching deeper than before and at the current angle brushed the tender spot within his lover.

Nasir let out a soft groan, but grabbed the man's wrist, "I know myself, and I know you, Agron, be gentle...but fuck me ..." he whispered

Agron searched his eyes for a moment before his hand withdrew and dipped into the oil to slick his own shaft in preparation. "It would be easier if you were to turn." he growled, kissing the Syrian's lips with unbridled passion that spoke of just how much he was restraining his body.

"I prefer to face you," he said shifting his body in to slightly better position, "as sex with meaning often is,"

Agron wanted to argue, he was more likely to hurt him this way and aggravate his wound yet he could not deny the dark pleading eyes looking at him with trust. He lowered his hips, aligning his shaft with the slightly stretched opening but stayed firmly supported up by his arms to not lay his weight on the younger man as he started pressing in, inch by glorious inch

Nasir gripped agron's forearms firmly, but maintained eye contact, closing his eyes to unleash a gasp when agron found himself all the way inside of him

The German had to pause, the tightness of his lover's passage straining him to spill yet he held back, not wanting their act to end too soon. He searched his lover's face for any discomfort yet found none

Nasir wrapped his legs around agron's waist to pull them ever closer, "be gentle...but do not spare me too much..." he whispered leaning up to snatch a stinging kiss.

Agron lowered his arms slightly to press a hungry kiss into his sweet lips and withdrew, only to slide in deeper than before with a moderated thrust

Nasir gasped his body moving in perfect harmony to agron's painful imagery swirled at the back of his mind but he forced it away at the sight of his lover so devoted to him

Agron noticed a shadow pass through his lover's eyes and pressed deeper within his body to brush at the tender spot and claim his lips at the same time to show his affection and reassure his lover of his presence

Nasir moaned softly his hands knotting in agron's hair as his thrusts quickened and breathing grew more ragged

Agron lowered himself to his shoulder, still keeping to the side from the Syrian's injury as his other hand grasped one of his smooth hips to aid in his thrusts. The tightness and warmth of his lover welcomed his desire, his control slipping slowly yet he tried to keep a tight leash on it in favour of not hurting the beauty beneath him.

Their pace became yet more rapid each man clawing at the other kissing hard, Nasir's body trembling as his release approached

Agron slipped a hand from his hip to the leaking shaft between their bellies and pumped it in time with his thrusts, wanting to see the man beneath him come undone in pleasure that he brought

Nasir came with agron's name upon his lips his body tightening around the young man's cock

Agron held off his passion, watching the Syrian's face twist in pleasure, a bead of sweat slide down his temple and he claimed the sweet lips whispering his name in a deep kiss as he allowed his own body the small number of deep thrusts that prolonged his lover's pleasure and sparked his own, spilling deep inside the hot channel.

"Jupiter's...arse..." Nasir panted as he came down from his heights his legs still wrapped around agron's body

The German chuckled against his chest, his forehead resting against the smaller man's breast bone as they both caught their breath.

Nasir carded his hand through the man's hair his legs now relinquishing their hold.

Agron slowly slid his spent shaft from within his lover and rolled to the side, his arms threatening give out after such exertion of keeping himself in control

Nasir rolled in to his arms beaming at his lover peppering his face with gentle kisses.

"Agron, Spartacus summons you" said the voice of a Gaul on the other side of the curtains

Agron groaned softly. "Fucking Gauls. I shall be by his side presently." he said louder.

His hands covered the Syrian's cheek. "I fear I have to leave you in our warm bed. Keep it warm until I return into your arms?" he asked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You promised Spartacus could wait," he whispered kissing him with renewed passion coaxing the German to stay

"And I shall inform him of pressing matters upon my hands," he growled, his hands squeezing the younger man's ass, "and I will have you once I return. Do not think I am done with you so quickly." he grinned.

"My thighs stay firmly parted until your return" he grinned stealing another kiss "Go. Before I change mind and refuse you leave"

"I would not have your thighs any other way." he slid lower and pressed a kiss to the inside of each before pulling on his subligaria and heading out to find Spartacus. His body was still covered in sweat, yet he paid it no mind as he walked towards the man.

"Spartacus." He greeted.

Spartacus smiled and greeted his brother with a clap on the shoulder "agron, we attack the slave ship selected with your aid in two nights, I wish you at my side."

Nasir waited for his lover for sometime before rising to seek refreshment stronger than water

Agron appeared a few moments later, a grin already forming on his lips as he pulled the Syrian into his arms. "I thought you said you will be waiting with your thighs parted?" he purred

"Hush tongue" he grinned "you were too long from our bed, I sought wine, and company other than myself"

"apologies, Spartacus is not a man easily appeased. He seeks to have words after the eve's meal. We still yet have the rest of the day to ourselves..." he poured his lover a cup of wine

"Yet he steals you from my arms a third night in succession! I would guess I am barred in joining you in endeavour" he said heatedly all Syrian fire turning in the man's arms to face him

The German held him close. "He takes me from your arms so we can all be safe." he rubbed the dark skin over his lover's cheekbone gently. "Besides, the hours of the day remaining should be consolation enough. It is not yet midday." he grinned

"I wish to join you in task of liberation" he urged "wound shall hold"

Agron shook his head. "Not yet, I will not have you in danger and worrying about you, which would prove a mighty distraction in my own fight."

Nasir hissed in frustration at the German.

Agron growled back with a grin, pressing their hips together, hoping to appease the Syrian in his arms for the moment while he knew they will be having words about it again later on.

Nasir hissed again, though with a different tone, as he kissed his German heatedly.

"That is more like it." he growled against the soft lips and bent down, picking the Syrian up by his thighs effortlessly.

Nasir grinned "take me to our bed before I remove remaining garb this instant"

Agron chuckled and carried him over to their cot, sitting back on his heels and holding the younger man in his lap.

"is this what you had in mind?" he asked.

"Not until cock is firmly pressed between cheeks" he grinned nipping at the man's lower lip

Agron's hand slipped between said cheeks, feeling his own seed leaking out of the still stretched opening, a hum of pleasure escaping his throat.

"That should be oil enough for you to fuck me again this instant" he gasped

"You wish for gentleness, yet you tease.." the German growled against his lips yet could not deny his desire has already risen at the sight of the demanding man in his lap. He angled his hips, holding onto the cheeks tightly to support the Syrian's weight as he started sliding inside.

Nasir moaned softly "then show me rougher hand yet gentle cock"

"Your desire expresses the freedom of your spirit the best." he sighed against Nasir's lips as he was finally fully seated, and gave them both but a moment to adjust

Nasir moaned softly kissing and biting at agron's neck, leaving marks

Agron chuckled, his voice hoarse from pleasure. "Marking your territory?" he asked, still deeply seated yet unmoving, his hand sliding between them and started stroking the length of the slim shaft.

"In case you free some beautiful woman and never return to me..."

Agron chuckled. "Why would I need a beautiful woman when I have a feisty Syrian man all to myself?" he grinned and let his hips thrust deeply within his lover for the first time since he slid into the tight heat.

Nasir gasped groaning deeply "repeat fucking motion or this Syrian will show you just how feisty he can be.

Agron's arms pulled the slim thighs higher and more firmly around his waist before returning them to the tight ass and aided his lover in an upwards stroke before slide on his rising hips and impale deeply on his shaft.

"Fuck" he panted, as they maintained their brutal pace

Sweat was already forming n their bodies, the heat created in the small space between their bodies heating up their whole quarters. Agron lay back, pulling the Syrian down for a hungry demanding kiss before grabbing a hold of his thighs, wanting to see the man take pleasure from him.

Nasir hissed in the way that agron found so attractive and rode his lover cock at the same brutal pace.

Agron's eyes strayed to the bandage on the younger man's hip but they stayed without a spot of blood. His hand found the Syrian's straining shaft and added to his pleasure with sure rough strokes of his calloused hand

Nasir raised the man's chin with a finger "I would have attention focussed on things other than wound" he panted, clenching his body tightly around agron's cock to draw attention back to their act

"And I would not have you suffer pain in my arms..." he panted but groaned, his hips thrusting up sharply at the sudden added tightness of the heat around him

Nasir moaned softly "and I would have you trust judgement" he panted impaling himself on each word

Agron's hand slid up the taunt chest of his lover before pulling him down into a hungry kiss. His strong arms wound around the younger man's back to hold him close while his heels planted firmly in the ground and aided his powerful thrusts at a new angle to fill his lover.

Their foreheads pressed tightly together as both neared climax. Agron's thrusts sharpened even further, he would have his lover's pleasure first.

Nasir came over agron's chest with a primal hiss of pure pleasure.

That was the last straw for the German as well as he spilled his release deep within the young man, holding them close chest to chest through the pleasurable aftershocks.

Nasir grinned as they kissed with the last energy from their passions

Their panting breaths intertwined as they rested in their bliss. Agron let his softening shaft slip from within his lover but did not release his hold, letting the Syrian rest upon his chest.

Their kisses softened to those much more shared by lovers and nasir could not stop smiling

The smile was returned with equal adoration as they lazily rested, the sweat on their skin cooling in the autumn air wafting in from underneath the curtain hanged at the entrance to their quarters.

"I should clean myself, I fear seed will constantly coat thighs" he grinned

But the German did not release him from his hold, merely stretched one of his long arms above his head to pull the bowl with water and cloth by his side. He wringed some of the water out before passing the cool cloth over his lover's heated spine, heading south until reaching the leaking opening, his touch gentle as he collected his own seed.

Nasir shuddered not used to such care, "task I could have performed'

"You let me tend to your wound, allow for my touch to tend to you after our passion as well." answered the German unconcerned, dipping the cloth once more, pulling the Syrian higher up his body so their lips were touching as he passed the cloth over the quaking thighs of his lover as well.

"You are truly a gift from the gods, agron" he whispered as they kissed

Agron kissed his languidly as he pressed the wet cloth to the neck beneath his lover's raven locks, some of the cool water dripping onto his slick chest as well. "It is I who has been gifted. Now rest, I will bring us food later to replenish our strength."

Nasir lower his head on to agron's chest as the man continued to let the water drip idly on his body and slumbered lightly. The German put away the cloth after a while and rested with his lover, last day's journey and their fucking tiring the strong man as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Apologies to you all if my editing skills are not as complete as they should be. We currently have more than 16 chapters worth of this story and editing is becoming time consuming. I try my best to correct most but please keep in mind that I am a native speaker and may overlook the occasional grammar or spelling mistakes. Gratitude.**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

It was time for the eve's meal when they awoke next, the skin of their bellies still covered with their dried passion. "Hmmm...We shall join the rest and eat." murmured Agron, his limbs heavy and sated.

Nasir sat up, cleaning his stomach and agron's, standing in all his naked glory, stretching gently, before pulling on his subligaria and further cloth. "I am sure you have much to discuss with Spartacus and I with Navea"

Agron nodded and pulled him for one more brief kiss before pulling on his subligaria as well and joined the men in the courtyard.

"Spartacus." he grinned and the Thracian noticed the ease in his walk and content expression. The Syrian was healed then, and a grin of his own greeted the man.

"Agron, we have much to discuss." he nodded and motioned for the seat next to him.

The German nodded. "We have two day to prepare. Three ships are heading for the port of Neapolis as we speak. One full of female slaves from Phoenicia, the other from Gallia that is most likely carrying more women. The last is from across the Rhine, people of my tribe, ship of strong fighting men and two women, captured in the village close by where I grew up." he informed the man around a mouthful of boar.

Spartacus nodded. "Crixus should be well enough by then to join us. It will be a swift mission, if we pose as experienced traders. You have done well." he clapped the German on the shoulder.

Agron nodded and they ate in silence for a while, knowing the new numbers of fighting men would enhance their strategy.

Nasir went and sought out Navea, passing her some of the best cuts of boar he had been able to retrieve "You need your strength" he smiled. "I'd have brought you the heart, with it the most sustenance, but your Gaul already claimed it"

Navea smiled. "Gratitude." she accepted the meat and they sat together to eat when her smile suddenly changed nature.

"Your skin has a glow to it. One that I have only seen in a man after satisfaction of passions." she observed, waiting for her Syrian brother to tell her

He smiled softly "A glow I would like to see upon your skin in coming weeks."

She nodded. "Gratitude, I wish for such occurrence as well. Did you talk to your German?" she asked, hinting at their previous conversation.

"I did. As you should talk to Crixus, face what frightens you, call its name and you shall be rewarded" his smile took on a more devious nature "and I am sure your Gaul knows how to best satisfy a woman" he grinned

A light blush stained her cheeks. "Your German's way of words is turning yours." she smiled softly. "Yet it is a blessing to see no shadow in your eyes. Was he as gentle as I knew he was capable of?" she asked.

"He was, now let me soon see no shadow upon your gaze, trust Crixus as I did Agron" it was then that agron approached the two

He smiled at his lover and the woman sitting next to him. "Am I interrupting your words?" he asked.

"Not at all, we were just discussed the events of last few hours and how trust can be placed in her Gaul".

Agron chuckled but smiled kindly at Navea. "May the gods piss down at me, I find myself in agreement and praise the love of a Gaul." he shook his head. "Yet his love for you is undeniable. You and your happiness are his only purpose." he offered kindly.

"I wish to have words with him before returning to our chambers."

"He goes with you?" Nasir's frustration could be seen in his eyes

Agron cupped his cheek. "Save the fire for where it counts. You will hold sword by my side in a short while." he said softly before stepping into the quarters claimed by the Gaul and his woman.

Nasir hissed at the man's back "we shall become powerful warriors Navea, and never once shall we be left behind"

She nodded. "No man shall ever force himself upon us again. And our swords will be as fierce as any warrior's."

They could hear heated words exchanged before Agron stepped out through the curtain, his lips pressed together in irritation.

"I fear our men will never come to similar word," nasir sighed

Navea smiled sadly. "Such are the ways between men of different origin. Do not worry, perhaps one day. Their wounds of betrayal and distrust are still fresh." she stood and went into their quarters, leaving the Syrian with his man.

"What does Crixus say to enrage you so?" Nasir asked

Agron shook his head. "It is of no importance. Come; let us retire for the night. Tomorrow we spar." he smiled at his lover and pulled him to his side with an arm around his shoulder

"Do you no longer go to the port to free men?" He asked hopefully

"We do, in two days' time when the ship arrives. Strategy will have to wait until we know our numbers and strength."

"Then if I am well in sparring I may yet join you?" He said hopefully

Agron pulled the curtain on their quarters shut. "Why do you wish so much to join us?" he asked "there are very few that can go, we need to be swift and deadly. Is it too much to ask for you to remain here, protect our station and greet us when we come back?" he asked.

"I wish to earn my worth,' he explained "the cause has alighted such fire within me, spurred by feelings for you"

Agron embraced him heartily. "We shall see how your sparing goes tomorrow and I shall speak to Spartacus about it. His words are final." he gave into his lover's fire and demands.

He smiled broadly throwing his arms around his lover "Gratitude!"

Agron chuckled. "Hold your sentiments, I only promise to speak to Spartacus, he may very well decide that four men is better than five." he said, but his arms did not loosen their hold

"Still opportunity raises spirits greatly! May we spar now? I fear sleep will not yet come" he grinned pressing kisses all over agron's neck and shoulders

The German groaned. "You ask to spar yet your lips beg me to stay. You may only have one." he chuckled.

"I shall spar and your lips may be claimed by the sand" he grinned

"You wish." he slapped the little man's ass before they left for the courtyard, swords ready in hand.

Nasir hissed "I will make you pay for such gesture"

Agron chuckled. "Prove words with actions." he said and they began, both quick on their feet and the wooden training swords meeting loudly between them

Nasir was slightly less nimble from his wound but skilled none the less.

Agron nodded appraisingly. "You move well despite your injury." he commented before unleashing a new attack , this time adding more force to strain the younger man's muscles.

Nasir was mostly defensive in moves at first, searching for weakness. He pressed advantage with nimble footwork, ending up tripping agron on the floor, pouncing on him with speed ending up straddling him wooden sword pressed to agron's neck.

Agron merely grinned and pressed his own sword into his lover's belly, over the wound without actually hurting the still tender flesh. "You may take me to the afterlife, but I would take you with me."

"Exactly the way I'd have it if we were forced to spar with intent" he grinned "yet still, you taste more of the sand he grinned

Agron chuckled. "I could have pressed advantage earlier, yet I wished to see your tactic. Come, again." he said and sat, their chests pressing together for a moment

Nasir grinned and was on his feet in moments. Agron followed and gave him enough time to get into position before he unleashed the full power of his attack. Nasir's skill developed every day yet there were two things Agron had as an advantage, stamina and physical strength. His blows rained down heavy and powerful until he was in a turn, slapped the little man's ass and kicked his legs from underneath him, making him fall on the belly.

He chuckled and pressed the tip of his sword into the back of his lover's neck. "What was that about tasting sand?" he asked.

The hard fall made nasir wince as he fell directly on to his wound. "You unleash full assault on one not yet fully trained" he panted.

Agron turned him around and pulled him up, his fingers gentle on the wound as he saw his lover's wince earlier. "You were getting cocky about eating sand. While pride in one's achievement is natural, do not underestimate your opponent. I am your lover and have concern for your yet unhealed wound, but I will not spare you upon provocation."

Nasir grinned and kissed him quickly "Again." he grinned

Agron chuckled and got into position, letting the Syrian attack. For hours, they both ate sand and sparred until their muscles started tiring.

Nasir was displaying more and more of his own fighting style with swift impeccable footwork and consideration for his surroundings he was able to use ambitious attacks, making full use of the space, using walls to rebound upon to quicken attack he had even avoided one attack by flipping over backwards only to quickly regain footing and attack.

Agron enjoyed the challenge greatly. While his height and weight did not allow him swiftness as deadly as Nasir's he was trained to be fast and uncompromising in his attacks. Their fighting styles when combined made the ultimate pair of warriors far any kind of attack planned.

"We should try sparring as a duo some time, we would slay many" nasir panted sitting in the shade in agron's arms

Agron pressed a kiss to his temple. "I would not have you elsewhere than by my side during a battle."

"Then we should train as such" he stood "Navea, Crixus would you care for a bout of sparring" he offered hoping the fight might air some of the bad blood between the German and Gaul

The night was getting darker with passing hours yet the duo seemed to be as restless as them. The Gaul looked at the German.

"Ready to eat sand?" he asked gruffly, his injuries now mostly healed.

Agron snorted. "Asks the shit-eater. Let us fight as pairs. Navea's skills are becoming admirable. Let us put them to test." he asked as the couples stood across from each other.

Nasir whispered "Let me use you as spring board for first attack upon Crixus, he shall not expect it as first move, Crixus has great stamina we must wear him down with dual focus."

Agron pressed a kiss to his lips. "Great thinking." The fight began, agron flung nasir round propelling nasir at Crixus who on instinct stepped back nasir aimed his feet to land squarely on Crixus' chest knocking him to the floor, as well as nasir to who rolled to cushion the fall leaving the next move open to agron

Agron attacked immediately and swiftly, dodging Navea's attack as well and drew Crixus forward, leaving the woman open to Nasir's sword while allowing the Gaul to attack from the side and rolling under, aiming at his knees to bring him down.

They fought focussing on Crixus first while batting back Navea wearing him out as planned.

While Crixus was used to fighting two opponents at the same time, the German and his little man seemed to work as a shadow of the other and his strength was veining.

Agron delivered a blow with the handle of his sword to the jaw and the Gaul fell into the sand.

Nasir pounced in his typical style straddling the man sword pressed to throat, knee pinning the arm holding weapon. Agron finished Navea as quickly.

The German smiled at the woman who nodded and with gentle arms helped her up from the sand. "Your technique shows improvement Navea, your Gaul has been teaching you well." he smiled.

It was returned in kind on her lips before she reached for her lover.

Nasir rolled off the man and stood embracing agron in a congratulant way. Exhilarated at the undefeated Gaul had fell at his hands, well his and agron's

Agron chuckled and embraced him back before helping Crixus to his feet, who surprisingly accepted the gesture.

"You have trained the pup well, brother." grinned the Gaul.

Agron chuckled. "Call him that again and the gods will no longer favour you when he's in arms' reach."

They laughed and gripped forearm, for the first time finding a shared enjoyment.

"Shall we continue paired sparring on the morrow?" he asked.

Navea smiled. "Gratitude. The offer is well received. Good night." and they left for their bed.

Nasir grinned and turned to find himself faced with Spartacus

The Thracian clapped his shoulder. "A display worth of great note." he acknowledged.

Agron came to stand at his lover's side, leaning his elbow on the little man's shoulder in a casual display of closeness.

"Agron has mentioned my intent to join aid tomorrow?" He asked

Spartacus nodded. "He indeed had. Why do wish yourself on our mission so greatly?" he asked. The Syrian has made an attempt on his life yet the deed was long forgotten in favour of watching him nourishing in his freedom under the German's tutelage.

"I wish to aid and would not be from agron's side" he said fire blazing in his eyes for the cause€

Spartacus looked at his second in command who allowed himself a grin, proud at his lover's fire. "And your wound?" he asked.

Agron chuckled. "It has proved to hold through repeated strain today."

Spartacus smiled, which in his broody case was almost as good as a full belly laugh.

"Very well. I am in agreement; your swiftness may prove to be of use. But I will not have you from Agron's side, and stay close while he walk through the city as well." he said before turning.

Nasir let out an excited laugh jumping in to agron's arms his legs wrapping swiftly round the man's body

Agron held tight and carried him up the stairs of the temple and towards their quarters easily. "Enough sparring for one day. Get your rest and we shall train more tomorrow." he smiled, the excitement in his lover's eyes making the smaller man glow appealingly.

Nasir grinned nuzzling the man's neck in both excitement and affection.

Agron stepped through the curtain of their quarters, and let the Syrian slide down his frame until firmly stood as he started taking any and all cloth off before bed.

nasir easily removed his lounging on the bed, stretching out.

Agron joined him presently, lying behind him close to the wall and with a strong pull had the man's back pressed to his chest, his teeth nibbling the dark skin of Nasir's shoulder.

Nasir chuckled softly "You treat me as if cutlet of meat,"

Agron chuckled against his neck. "As if I ever would. I barely could not help deny myself the closeness of your body" he growled and covered their lover halves with the blanket for comfort against the cool autumn air.

"Speak something in your mother tongue," he smiled rolling on to is back

"Die Götter sind gnädig für die Zusendung meinem Weg" whispered Agron into his hair.

Nasir shuddered softly, "What did you say?" he whispered.

"The Gods are merciful for sending you my way..." he replied as his hand slid up the Syrian's chest to his neck.

Nasir's heart was beating fast in his chest, "it is I who is blessed." he said in Arabic

"You remember your mother tongue...I do not know your words..." replied Agron, feeling the pulse quicken beneath his fingers.

"Of course I remember it, it is the language I was born in, the language with which I still think."

"Speak my name in the dialect of your people." whispered Agron against his ear as his teeth worries the skin of the hollow beneath it

"Agron," he whispered the r rolled on the tongue

"Nasir" replied Agron, the s and r sharp upon his tongue, his voice a bit deeper and more gruff when he spoke in his tongue

Nasir shuddered softly, at his name spoken as such

Agron held him close and claimed his lips in a deep kiss speaking off affection and passion.

"Your name, how is it said upon your tongue,"

"Agrun" the German whispered against his lips.

"Nahzeir" he said with same rolled r as before

The German repeated the word careful, rolling the r for his lover's pleasure

"Agrun," Nasir copied, "we now greet properly for first time," he smiled against the man's lips

Agron chuckled. "We indeed do. Let us shut eyes, a long day awaits tomorrow, Nahzeir."

"One more one more," nasir urged with a grin

Agron chuckled. "One more what? Do not speak in riddles" he grinned

"How do you say 'fuck the gods' in your tongue," he grinned, agron's favourite phrase

Agron chuckled. "fick die Götter" he winked.

Nasir laughed joyfully, "oh, oh! Jupiter's cock!" he requested

"Jupiter Schwanz" he chuckled at his joy.

Nasir laughed excitedly "Nasir you fuck like no other!" he requested laughing

Agron laughed gruffly at his silly requested, but indulged his lover. "Nasir dich ficken wie keine andere!"

Nasir grinned, "Must we sleep so early in the night," he asked, leaning up on one elbow tracing a line down agron's chest.

The German chuckled. "The moon is past its peak and we have an early sunrise to catch. What other than sleep would we do?" he asked

"Exchange words, I wish I know more of the one that shares my bed," he said, his hands spread out moving up agron's torso this time.

Agron pulled the man on top of his body, letting the smooth thighs straddle his waist for closeness.

"There is truly not much to say. I am a free man with a cause that will determine my future. What does the past matter?" he asked.

"I do not speak of past, I speak of who you are," he smiled, nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses to agron's neck and chest tongue flicking once at a nipple teasingly

The German groaned softly at the ministrations. "You are the one that knows best who I am. None other has come so close to my heart, other than my brother."

"What you like a dislike, what holds strong in your heart, all such things," he said nipping at the skin of agron's ribs

Agron chuckled, his ribs slightly ticklish. "I dislike a man who does not hold his words, or a coward. I like the feel of your skin against mine." he smiled. "What about you? Tell me about yourself in return."

"I like your cock...greatly," he grinned knowing that was not of answer agron looked for. He nipped along agron's collar bone, his hair tickling the man's chest.

The German's nimble fingers carded through the silky locks, pulling his head up to share a kiss. "If I did not know better, I would say my lover is trying to seduce me."

"Then it is well you know better, he only seeks to tease...and explore lovers flesh, as previous encounters have not offered chance, and since you place me at such a point of vantage, can you lay blame?"

Agron chuckled. "I do not dare lay blame where it does not lie, yet I will require equal consideration for m lips and hands to explore flesh. To taste and feel is to know."

"Hands shall stay firmly at side or in hair," he commanded as he explored a little lower tongue sliding a circle slowly around the man's navel

Agron was used to taking command from a dominus with distaste, from Spartacus out of gratitude and respect for the man and the cause, but from a lover he was not used to such a command. Yet he found indulging the Syrian's exploration, the tongue upon his tongue pleasurable

"You have taught me many things." he said, licking a slow path along the line where the pubic hair began "Now let me give lesson," he slipped lower, kissing along the man's thigh, "of what skilled tongue and throat can achieve," he slowly licked up agron's proud erection, "when put to cock."

Agron stopped his hips from rising to the heavens at the pleasure his lover's tongue brought yet could not stifle the sound of pleasure torn out of his throat. His eyes veiled by pleasure never left the man he called his own as his fingers closed around long strands at the base of Nasir's neck, straining to guide and claim yet withholding.

Nasir's tongue swirled around the head of his lovers cock before swallowing it down not stopping until his nose brushed the nestle of hair at the base of agron's cock, swallowing slightly his throat deliciously encapsulating the head of the man's cock while his mouth satisfied the rest.

Agron's back arched towards the heavens at the depth of his lover's throat. Never had he before experienced a throat such as this, and tongue so skilled that he fears spilling his seed too soon.

Nasir bobbed his head at this dept a few times, then withdrew to focus on the head, to give his lover chance to recover from such sensations.

One of Agron's legs curled around the younger man's waist to allow him better access for pleasure, his fingers tight in the long hair as his pleasure peaked and fell at his ministrations.

Nasir smiled around his mouthful shooting glance at the man

The German's eyes were dark as the sea during storm as he looked at his lover swallowing him down, his mouth twisted in pleasure and sweat rising on his chest.

Nasir took him deep again, this time taking up a more speedy pace, really testing his lovers limit, he hummed around his mouth and throat full all to increase his lover's pleasure

Agron felt himself on the edge already, the throat around him so tight. "Nahzeir..." he hissed in warning

Nasir once again swallowed down his pace, determined to keep his lover on edge a while longer, his withdrew completely his breath cold on the man's wet cock as he grinned, "think you can handle it, if I were to continue," he teased

Agron growled, never one to back down from challenge. "There is only one way to find out." he grinned.

"Grab hair and see head to liking," he said as he continued his ministrations, letting his lover control his own destiny.

Agron's fingers guided the Syrian's mouth over his straining desire in a slow pace, showing him how he liked to be built up into his pleasure, yet occasionally pressed deeper into the man's throat, the tightness calling for him to explore.

Nasir let his head be guided by the man, he suddenly broke free of command, setting a sudden intense pace wanting to test the strong gladiators resolve.

Agron groaned at the increased pace, his hips raising to get his cock deeper into the wet warmth before he tugged on the hair in his fist to alleviate some of the pressure, his eyes further darkening in desire as he looked at his lover. "Tease..." he growled

Nasir was forced to look at him from the way his hair was pulled, he grinned that wonderful grin of his, his lips and chin wettened.

Agron pulled him up his body and claimed his lips hungrily, his hands grabbing the firm cheeks of his lover, pressing their hips together.

"I was not finished," he breathed amongst the heated kisses.

"You better finish soon or by Jupiter I swear my touch shall know no gentleness." whispered Agron hoarsely.

"When I am done with you, even the softest of touches will concede great effort," he grinned.

Agron growled. "See that words meet actions."

Nasir grinned and nipped and kissed (though far more to the side of teeth) down agron's body before sucking the man's cocky with vigour going deep in with intention of bringing about his climax.

Agron felt his muscles straining, his lover's vigorous tongue soon to be his undoing. With the last strength left in his limbs he tugged at the hair clutched in fingers in a warming before seed spilled from aching need, accompanied by the cry of passion torn from his lips.

Nasir swallowed it all without complaint or hesitation, letting his lover grip his hair almost painfully tight in his pleasure

The German felt his muscles relax and his hold on his lover loosened as well but not before tugging feebly upwards for the younger man to move on top of him for rest.

nasir instead smiled softly and lay beside him, up on one elbow, he gently caressed argon's torso lovingly, letting the man come down from his heights in peace, "you wanted to know of me," he said softly, "there is much to tell, but as a start, I have a habit of sensing the fates, and am of good instinct, I play flute, and you will never find another who sucks cock like I," he hummed softly

Agron rolled his head to the side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I look forward to hearing you play the flute. And I will never find out whether there is another as skilled as you. I do not intend to let another pleasure me." he smiled, his muscles languid and of little strength.

Nasir smiled softly "remind me never to perform oral pleasure upon you at hour of dire need, the mighty agron would fall in an instant,"

Agron pinched his taunt cheek in response but chuckled at his teasing. "Be glad you are able to sit, German's are not known for gentleness."

"My German is," he answered fondly "though I fear mouth and throat will be most over used if your grin is anything to go by..." he smirked

Agron chuckled. "I will try not to overuse yet if my passions grip me, I will not be responsible for claiming you." he grinned.

Nasir suddenly kissed him with deep love and intensity.

Agron held him close as their tongues intertwined in the dance known to mankind for centuries. "What of your need?" he asked once they broke of, their lips still touching.

"Only to be in your arms, and thoughts," he said, their foreheads pressed closely together,

"You are in both, always." he smiled tenderly, his dimples showing.

Nasir smiled his nose nuzzling one of them, "always? We have shared bed but a few weeks,"

"Out of which you have mostly been unconscious and all I had to do was tend to your wound and watch your face in the grips of fever. It was an illuminating experience to say the least."

"I can't have looked much," he said tracing an idle line up and down the thigh of agron's bent leg.

"It was not a question of beauty but of concern on my part. your fever rose so badly I worried you would after all be for the afterlife."

"You did not know me well, what made you fear so," he asked his fingers cascading slowly down agron's thigh again in idle motion

Agron grinned. "I told you, your tactic was a valuable asset. Fuck the man from behind." he chuckled, replying cheekily.

"Not a man, a roman, I prefer to be fucked by a man from behind," he grinned stealing a quick kiss, he looked down at his lover hi thumb caressing the man's cheek, he did not say anything just looked at him

Agron chuckled at his response. "That will be next on our agenda when we fuck then." he grinned. He pulled the Syrian closer to his side, his strong arms holding him round the back, enjoying the feel of smooth skin beneath fingertips

He smiled softly "yet you still do not answer question, why say always, when you know not yet what the future holds,"

"Because I may be separated from Duro, yet he does not stray from my mind. Whatever the future holds, you will be on my mind, and the times we have spent."

"As my own brothers and sisters stay fresh with in mine," he kissed him gently looking in to his eyes "fear not argon, our fates are intertwined for some time, if not without end,"

"At least as long as our rebellion lasts. If no after that, fuck the gods, we make our own way to survive." he smiled.

"I knew when I saw you, we had shared destiny," he said, "intuition of mine," he rolled on to his back, taking agron's hand in his own, "were you of many, you and your brother? Or only sibling to each other?"

Agron interlaced their fingers and pulled the blanket over their lower halves at least before settling down. "We had a younger brother who died young of fever. And a younger sister, who was captured as a slave. I was the oldest son."

"Maybe you shall be reunited with your sister one day. If the gods are in your favour," he said gently

Agron shook his head. "I hope death claims her. She was much too like me, stubborn and disobedient, at the tender age of 15. If a Roman and other beast did not break her yet, death would be a more favourable destiny for her rather than living a broken life"

"Death claimed my family much too soon, you are not alone in your loss, and know you have understanding ears listening to your words,"

Agron turned his heads towards the Syrian. "We have all lost someone in our time. Family, friends, most to the evil hands of Roman. And for that we shall make them suffer and bleed. That is all the retribution my mind needs to make peace. Their memory holds meaning still within my heart and thoughts."

"How many Romans can atone for a family of 11, and a whole village?" he asked

"That is a question only your conscience can answer. You may have to spill blood until you find your peace. It is not an easy task. And yet even after bloodshed, you might find revenge hollow to the wounds of your soul."

"There is one I should like to seek vengeance upon, responsible at least for the deaths of 50 or so of my people, my mother and elder sisters among the dead,"

"Name him and he if he is a slave we will liberate only for you to have his head."

"What mean would the name of Ashur hold, you shall never encounter him, the world is too vast,"

Agron's hand tightened almost to the point of pain on his lover's. "Let me guess. A Syrian of your height yet wider stature, wicked and measly tongue of a traitor." he spat angrily.

"With nasty brother, dim of wit? You know the cunt?" he asked sitting up "it is because of him i was a slave!"

"House of Batiatus. He was a traitor and a slippery snake even then. But he managed to escape before we could kill him. I wonder where the cunt is hiding now, most likely somewhere with the Roman's, kissing someone's ass or cock for position and coin..."

"Apologies for you to have spent so long with the man, he must have tainted your perception of my people,"

"Those are not your apologies to make, however I do admit the thought when I first saw you and after you attacked Spartacus. Yet already then I could see a different light in your eyes.

Nasir was truly riled "I shall have his head," he hissed before speaking a long string of infuriated Arabic.

Agron managed to sit up and pulled the Syrian to his chest. "And you shall, but such troubled thoughts will prevent you from sleep now. Rest them and use your fire when needed in Neapolis. For now, let us sleep, regain our strength for tomorrow's sparring." he coaxed the man to lie down again.

Nasir was rigid in bed, his thoughts far away to years since past. Agron held him close and tight, hoping to relax him and take his mind off the past and fuel his rage towards future retribution. "Nasir...I fear I have more bad news about Ashur." he said, knowing he had no choice but to tell his lover the truth, for he might not be the only one with a wish to claim the Syrian's head.

"Speak with straightened tongue," he said sharply gaze fixed on the ceiling, though his hands gripped on to agron firmly

Agron sighed, knowing his lover did not fully realise his sharp words. "As I heard from Crixus, Ashur was the one claim Navea, while we were still in the ludus. He picked her as a reward and abused her, which lead to the discovery of their love and Navea's exclusion, and consequent journey through villas and into the mines."

His arms held the Syrian close, knowing it would be another blow for his lover and did not dare predict his reaction to such news.

"Unhand me Agron, I wish for some air, alone," he said, all of the light he displayed earlier now gone from his body

Agron felt powerless to stop him, and knew any persuasion on his part would be pointless. They were warriors, their loss often suppressed and dark thoughts of loss vented in battle. Nasir had to deal with this alone if that was his wish. "My arms will be waiting here for you when you come back and need them." he said before releasing his lover.

Nasir nodded and pulled on clothing before heading out to the courtyard, he was alone and took up wooden sword, giving the wooden structure that stood as a man a good beating.

**P.S: If the translations are not correct, blame Google Translate! Neither of us speaks German or Arabic, which is coming in the later chapters. Gratitude for understanding. **


	5. Chapter 5

Crixus stepped out into the courtyard, woken by the sound of wood meeting an opponent as he watched the little man beat out his aggression on the wooden man. "Would you care for a real opponent?" he asked.

"I would rather make apologies," he panted as he continued his assault. "To both you and Navea, so grievously harmed by the one named Ashur,"

Crixus took in a deep breath at the name of the traitor. "Those are not your apologies to make. He will live up to his actions once we claim his head." he said as he leaned against the wall across from the wooden man and observed the little man's moves.

"He was one of my clan, someone I would have once called kin, as my father was chief, and he robbed of voice many years past, by the snake of which we speak, I feel it right to off sincerest of apologies, though what they do to wash away grievous insult, I do not know,"

Crixus nodded. "Navea might appreciate your apologies better than I. You are a man of honour as I can see, I will not hold the actions of your kin against your person." he said wisely. "The only thing that will wash away the insult would be his death. And it will come the next time our journeys cross."

"I feel I have not been good friend to her as I should, twice I could have saved her from wrong doing, if Ashur had been dispatched of...and if I had spoken up to my dominus...I might have saved her a great deal of pain."

Crixus shook his head. "You were as powerless in your position as she. Put such thoughts out of your mind and focus on the cause you are needed for. I have been informed you will join us in the docks to liberate the piss-drinking lot."

"Careful, you speak of my man's kin," Nasir smiled softly, "and I think I would rather drink piss, than eat shit," he said "not that I believe any of the slanders of race, though...your men seem fond of walking around without even a subligaria on."

Crixus actually grinned at his words. "Well will you look at that. Gods strike for I am about to praise a German cunt. But he's been good to you. You bare teeth much better these days."

"I hope in time your fractured bond with Agron heals somewhat, your lands are close together, yet you act like miles separate you," said the Syrian, taking a few more strikes upon the wood.

"Do not try to move mountains little man." said Crixus gruffly before picking up a wooden sword and attacked from the side.

"Yet here I set upon one in the sand," he grinned, as they began to spar, "And my name is Nasir, surely even a Gaul can take one word to memory," he said lightly heartedly,

Crixus' only response was a harder blow and faster approach in the sparring, the wood met wood much louder now as they trained. Agron, not able to sleep knowing his lover's troubled mind heard the sparring and hoped that whoever Nasir found to take his frustrations out on, would be of help to him where the German couldn't.

Nasir grinned, and fought hard, Crixus was great to learn from, unlike agron, he did not show care when advantage was show, he attacked it full force, and though nasir occasionally found some of his own, it was he who ended up with welts and marks from the strike of a wooden sword.

Crixus grinned at the little man. "Leave sparring for now and clear your mind of troubled thoughts. Go to your German's arms and we shall continue this tomorrow." he said and put their swords away.

"Gratitude for lesson, I should like to spar with you again," he said, before heading back to his bed.

Agron was lying on his back, arms behind his head and eyes upon the ceiling, waiting Nasir's return into his arms. His presence was sorely missed.

Nasir returned covered in fresh marks and cuts, his lip a little bloody. He took off what little clothes he had put on, and reached for the bowl of water, and a rag to clean himself up before joining his lover in bed.

Agron took the bowl from his hands and silently took care of the blood and wounds, checking the one on his side as well before lying back and looking at Nasir's much more peaceful face.

Nasir sat on the edge of their bed, looking fondly at agron, cupping the man's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb, "you should have slept," he said gently

"Your warm presence was missed." he admitted and patted the place next to him in invitation

"apologies," he said softly, leaning down for a kiss, though not taking it, seeing if agron deemed him worthy for such affections

Agron pulled him closer by the back of his neck for a gentle kiss, urging his body to join his upon their bed.

Nasir did as agron's body commanded, laying beside the man, "apologies," he said again

"Whatever for?" he asked, the words only now registering with him.

"Taking much needed sleep from you, and causing un-needed worry," nasir did not move in to agron's arms, he instead waited, so the man had option to hold him how he wished,

Agron shook his head. "Nonsense. Every man deals with their past and frustrations in their own way. Who am I to dictate yours? I promised to wait with my arms open upon your return and here I am. Do you not wish to be close just yet?" he asked, noticing the distance in the Syrian's behaviour

"No I do, but I should wish for you to hold me as you wish," he said wanting the man to take him in to his arms instead of him crawling in to them

Agron smiled in understanding and pulled the little man on top of him, covering them up in blankets as their legs intertwined and the German's strong arms once again held Nasir securely into his large warm chest.

"Crixus gave great comfort, and tuition," he explained, "he does not spare me hard strike when weakness is shown, as you do, something I both appreciate, but do not," he grinned, "he is not as swift as you though..."

Agron chuckled. "Still you come into our bed with bruise and blood upon you."

"As would a true warrior," he smiled, loving the way that agron's hands move idly over his body, just to enjoy the touch

"You should rest; there has been enough sparring and memories for one night. Sun breaks on the horizon in very few hours." he said softly, brushing the man's sides.

He smiled "then send me to dreams with your best kiss,"

Agron chuckled. "Fucking Syrians, so demanding." before his hands cupped cheeks gently and his tongue claimed mouth with slow deep passion and affection, reassuring him of his feelings.

Nasir could not help but moan softly in to such a kiss, which was so perfect.

The German softened the kiss slowly before finally pulling away, their forehead still pressed close. "Will that aid in your rest?" he asked with a smile

Nasir brushed their nosed together. "It shall," he whispered, settling down with his head upon agron's chest, his hair sprawled out behind him

Agron's hand with a mind of its own carded through the raven locks as he finally allowed for his eyes to close and rest before the upcoming day.

Nasir slept peacefully upon his lovers chest, and woke to find the German's gaze upon him, "you watch me?" he asked dozily, not moving from the position of comfort.

Agron rubbed his cheek. "Your tongue moves in your sleep, with mumbled words upon them. I have rested enough and waited for your waking."

"And what words did tongue speak?" he asked his fingers dancing a pattern down agron's ribs

"Ones in your mother tongue I could not understand." he chuckled.

"I am glad they took that form, I would not want unconscious word understood by others" he grinned

"Not even I?" Agron asked in surprise.

"Who knows, I may have been talking of your prowess in bed, I would not wish to inflate ego further," he snickered.

"I boast only on evidence given." he chuckled. "Come let us break the fast and join others in sparring." he smiled.

He smiled, raising his head, "I should stay here a little longer, in your arms,"

Agron chuckled and was about to agree yet was interrupted by Navea's voice from behind the curtain.

"Agron? Nasir? We are about to eat before sparring. Join us?" she asked.

"Give us but ten minutes, and save ample portion," nasir requested politely "Gratitude Navea."

They heard her leave and Agron chuckled. "It appears your request for a few moments more has been cut short. Let us prepare." He said and sat up, Nasir still in his lap, their chests pressed close

"Ten minutes has been gained," he grinned "enough time for passionate embrace," he leaned in and stole agron's lips in a heated kiss.

Agron chuckled against his lips yet returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands a mind of their own sliding down to cup the taunt cheeks of his lover, pressing their hips closer.

He gasped softly, "tonight, you shall be in company of your kin, I shall look forward to seeing a grin upon your face, and German upon tongue,"

"They will welcome you and treat you as a family. I would not dare claim you as mine, for you are a free man. But if they witness my affections for you, you will be kin to them as well." he smiled.

"You can claim me willingly, even as free men, we wish to belong," he said with heated kiss

Agron stood the Syrian still in his arms, thighs wound around hips as the German pressed him into a wall passionately. "I shall call you my own then. As you shall call me yours." he whispered against the kiss-swollen lips of his lover.

"And I wish for you to claim me as such at the end of successful liberation," he whispered

"I will have you, but only after the liberation. It is no good for a man to participate in the act of love before battle. Or so learned tongues speak. Come, we should get ready." he said and 0pulled away, letting his arms drop to allow the Syrian space to climb down to the ground.

Nasir smiled, "and you shall find me most receptive to claiming..." he grinned

Agron pressed one more kiss to his sweet lips before they dressed and joined the others for a morning of sparring before they would be on their way to Neapolis. The plan was to arrive as sun down and liberate the ship under the guise of previewing the future gladiators before proper auction.

Nasir trained in part with Crixus, and the blows to his flesh were much less than the night before, nasir committing to memory each failing and never repeated the same one.

Agron aided Navea in her training, knowing the real straining of the battle would come later and saved strength if circumstance required his aid to Nasir. While he trusted and believed in his lover's skill, he preferred to ere on the side of caution.

"What advice would you give me Crixus," Nasir panted as they partook in some water out of the midday sun.

"Only one. Take care to stay by your German's side. Your skill and swiftness are amenable yet we do not know how many men are guarding the ship."

"I intend not to be from it, but seeked training from your hands this day as you punish me for failures where agron stays hand,"

Crixus chuckled. "Piss-drinking bastard, and we are about to bring more of his kin. It will be unbearable..." he mused gruffly but then turned back to the Syrian. "Rest your sword, we set out soon. All the advice I can give is the punishment of my sword upon your skin when you are mistaken in a move. Learn from that." he said as Navea and Agron joined them

"gratitude," nasir said with true meaning, smiling at the two as they approach, "Navea, I ask you learn less quickly," he grinned "I fear you may make my man look inferior to your sword in coming months,"

Agron but laughed at blush gracing her features. "She will be the perfect warrior companion of the undefeated Gaul." he grinned.

Crixus grumbled in response yet a grin graced his features as well at the German's remark.

They were approached by Spartacus, who bore a grave expression. "We must prepare and set before the midday sun passes." he instructed and left to gather Gannicus who was to aid them.

Nasir grinned, "let us partake in quick meal to solidify strength,"

They ate and dressed in capes to hide their weapons before setting out for Neapolis. They reached the port after the sun had set and headed for the docs where the ship already stood.

Nasir was gifted with basic chest armour, to protect freshly healed wound, The walked through the busy streets at twilight on their way to port, agron noticed items being deposited in the pouch on Nasir's belt.

"What do you gather?" he asked softly not to be overheard by others.

"Much needed coin, pick pocketed from unsuspecting Romans, to be delivered to Spartacus upon return," he whispered back even more quietly.

Agron squeezed his wrist for a moment in gratitude before they reached the ship and Spartacus began his talk with the merchant. They were allowed inside after some coin was deposited in the man's palm to see the stock.

Nasir kept hand close to hilt of his sword, but not obviously so, as he observed the conversation.

They climbed on board of ship where many of Agron's kin, large in stature and thickly muscled were held by chains, a few women behind bars at the end of the ship. They looked rogue and full of anger at their capture and enslavement, ready to spill some blood.

"You will soon be free brother." said Agron in his tongue to one of the men.

"You speak our tongue?" he asked gruffly.

"We are kin, of the same land and you will be freed tonight." he added.

The man's eyes flicked to the guard behind Agron. "The bearded fuck speaks our tongue too."

Agron turned and in an instant had the man's head separated from his body as the fight begun.

Nasir was fighting by his side, they fought back to back in the confined space, moving as one,

They killed three of the guards, the German men one other as Spartacus and Gannicus aided with the remaining two. Crixus, standing the guard on top of the ship heard the struggle but knew his brothers were well equipped to handle them. Soon they will be leaving port and he would be back with his Navea.

They made light work of freeing the man, nasir working on instinct, took any coin on the dead men's purses, collecting swords, and handing them to the most able, and strongest of their new men, in case they were set upon on journey back

"Come brothers, we are to avenge those who have been taken and enslaved." spoke Agron in his tongue to his kin.

"Spill more roman blood? The cock rises at such thought!" they all laughed.

"I am Sedullus and we will fight for you."

Agron shook his head. "These are not my men, we follow Spartacus. Now come, we return to our shelter to rest and train."

He chuckled and the men were lead outside. He pulled Nasir close to his side once he was done with the coin and kissed him. "We did it." he smiled.

Nasir grinned, handing him some coin, "Take coin and acquire wine for our new numbers, it shall seal bond and aid them to our cause," he said sounding like a small Spartacus

Agron chuckled as they followed out the ship. They bought some more wine and cheese for their supplies while they were still in the city before leaving for the temple. Upon their arrival a celebration broke out, their ranks have doubled in one night, and while the Germans did not speak much common tongue, they tried to at least and embraced everyone who would celebrate with them.

Nasir stayed in the background, he was a shy man by nature, and did not favour large crowds or great noises, unless in battle. He walked to Spartacus, and passed him the pouch waited in coin, "I pick pocketed upon our journey, around 500 dinari I would guess, enough for 2 weeks worth of grain for our new number, 50 being spent on wine for evenings celebration to seal bond,"

Spartacus accepted the pouch with surprise and clapped him on the shoulder. "Gratitude, a fine mind dwells within to have had such an idea. We are glad to have a warrior such as you within our ranks. Now, I fear Agron misses your presence." he smiled and looked over Nasir's shoulder.

Agron reached them with a smile. "Our ranks are swelling; the men are having a contest. They are known to blood and sword, a welcome addition."

Spartacus nodded. "I wish they knew enough of our tongue so we understood their thoughts. Yet a fine mission, much gratitude for information you gained and aid provided for our cause."

Agron nodded and looked at his lover. "Join me for some wine?" he asked.

Nasir shook his head, "join your kin, and form bond with them, I shall find quieter place and enjoy simple comforts," he smiled

He was about to coax him further when he saw Navea being thrown to the ground by a grinning Sedullus who was already bending to further harm. He ran immediately and grabbed the man under arms, pulling him off her.

"Sedullus stop!" he cried when the large German pressed him against the wall to loosen grip and then threw him to the ground.

A small fracas erupted, ending with Sedullus' death. Nasir had had more than enough for the night, passes made at him too, and unwelcome hands attempting to stray. Without agron's notice, he slipped away to find a quieter vestige, and peace of mind.

Spartacus made a speech and the Germans followed, upon which Agron announced that was anyone to touch Navea or Nasir, they will meet the end of his and Crixus' blade. He followed Nasir into their quarters when he did not see him present.

Nasir instead spent several hours on his own, outside villa walls, before sharing Chadara's sleeping quarters for the night.

Agron looked for his lover yet could not ding him, fear gripping his chest as he searched the whole night and asked any who would have seen. The sun was breaking and he was sitting on the steps of the temple, drinking some left over wine, his mind numbed. Where was Nasir?

Nasir rose the next morning and saw agron sitting on the steps, he walked up behind him, footwork silent, pressing the tip of his sword to the back of agron's neck, "your hearing is not keen," he stated before withdrawing sword,

Agron stood immediately; his arms holding his lover close the next moment. "I feared you have been taken or left..." he whispered, the fist clenching his chest softening its hold somewhat.

Nasir let himself be held but did not return embrace fully. "Because I did not share our bed?" he asked

"Because I knew not where you were. After Spartacus and I made it clear Navea and you are not to be touched, or they would face the sharp end of a sword, I went to look for you yet could not find you anywhere. Have caused you any offence?" he asked, taking a step away when he saw his lover's dispassionate response.

"Five times I had to defend myself from advances from others, and attempted wandering hand, lock upon the chest in our room broken, so night was spent retrieving person belongings taken, not to mention constant insult upon size," he said sternly, "And where were you in this?"

Speech left Agron for a moment. "I swear to you I had no knowledge...I spent a part of the eve with Spartacus before checking in with Navea and Crixus before looking for you. If I had known...who had attempted advances? I would have their names and they will meet a bitter end." he hissed, rage, consuming his gaze.

"You had no knowledge because you neglected me so entirely, you seeked to show claim on me, yet treated me as if stranger," he hissed

"I tried to keep you by my side throughout the evening, even was about to offer retreat to our quarters when my eyes saw you did not like the crowd, when Sedullus advanced on Navea and all hell broke loose. My eyes saw you after Crixus and I gathered ourselves and I was safe in the knowledge that you were not attacked by the beast and stood well. Then you disappeared and no matter how much I wished to find you, I could not. I wish to know you were well, yet not finding you only gripped my chest in pain." he defended his intentions. "I did not seek to claim you to dishonour your own skill and bravery as warrior, I merely passed a warning to others that I would kill my kin to protect you." he hissed.

"Well maybe I wished to be shown as claimed," he growled, "as I wished to show my claim upon you,"

"Well I have after Sedullus paid with his life. Yet you would not stay by my side the whole eve. how was I to lay claim before the hell broke loose when you preferred a dark corner out of the way then sharing wine in celebration?" he asked before taking another step.

"Apologies for any grief or offence I have caused, I merely had mind on your safety and well being,." he said before turning and gripping a gladius, heading for the wooden man to take out his aggression.

Nasir grabbed him by his shoulder belt, "I confided upon you my dislike and unconfident of large crowds, and large noise, yet you did not heed words and seek to support and encourage, but turned back on lover in need" he hissed before pushing him away grabbing wooden gladius, "if you are to take out aggression, set it upon living target," he hissed in challenge.

"And while you confided your dislike, you encouraged my bonding with my kin. Your words do not meet your intent or actions! How am I to know your wishes when your tongue is not straightened!" he countered.

"I will not fight you take out our anger at each other, it would serve no purpose."

"It would serve purpose to me," he growled launching his attack

Agron mostly defended himself yet when he saw his lover was not fooling around; he launched full attack, allowing his senses to take full control as they sparred aggressively.

The anger they held to one another was remedied by their aggressive sparring and soon the pace slowed as both sides calmed.

They were both breathing heavily and finally Agron threw the wooden sword at the wall at last bout of anger before it let him. "Fuck the Jupiter..." he growled before stepping closer to his lover and pulled him roughly to his body, his lips claiming the Syrian's passionately, without any holding back.

Nasir kissed in return heatedly, "do not see me from your side again," he urged with heated passion, "I would not have it so."

"Do not leave it or I will not be able to protect you..." he whispered in between heated tongues meeting. He picked the smaller man up, sliding thighs around his waist as he walked with determination towards their chambers, not once breaking their moths apart from passionate purpose.

"Follow me if I do," he breathed, "and claim me now as yours,"

"I would follow you into the afterlife if you were to leave my side." he growled, pressing the man's back into the wall by their bed. "You are mine." he whispered passionately before lips, teeth and tongue attacked the tender skin of neck, leaving behind marks of his passion as cloth was torn from bodies and discarded on the ground until none hindered them.

"Then follow me now, in joint pleasure," he hissed tilting his neck to allow better access.

Agron turned them and laid on top of their bed, his body pressing into his lover's squirming beneath him, hands grasping wrists prisoners above the smaller man'[s head as his lips and teeth descended lower on his chest, their hips firmly grinding into each other

Nasir hissed at being refused touch to his lover, arching up into his lovers ministrations

The German released his wrists only to turn the smaller man on his belly, his fingers dipped in oil pressing to prepare him as he pulled the man up on his knees to press to him against his chest, sliding one whole digit into the tight heat.

Nasir groaned "do not make me wait...any longer..." he gasped.

"I fear...my gentle touch...is long gone now..." he growled and pressed another finger inside to make sure he will not hurt his lover, even though his body screamed at him to claim and fuck.

"Then do not fucking show it," he hissed, all primal lust for the man.

Agron growled and roughly slicked his manhood before thrusting through the little loosened opening, reaching new depths at an angle that made his lover see heavens, a deep moan of satisfaction at finally claiming the man he called his own.

Nasir gasped grunting, his head falling forward in pleasure as he pushed back on to his lovers cock.

Agron held him close to his chest, one of his hands twisting in dark damp locks, pulling Nasir's head to the side to claim his lips as his hips gave another powerful thrust within the depths of his lover's body.

Nasir gasped again, grinning at his lover, nipping his lower lip in act of defiance, earning him another sharp thrust.

Agron growled into his mouth and lowered their bodies closer to ground as his hips found new purchase and slid even deeper inside his lover at the next punishing thrust.

Nasir's hands gripped tightly in the sheets as he gasped and panted against his lovers lips.

The German pulled out momentarily, turning his lover onto his back before thrusting back home with renewed power, the Gods themselves could not stop him now in the pursuit of his claim. "I want to see...your face...when the pleasure I give you...claims you..." he growled, each word accompanied by a rough thrust.

"then...see...it..." he gasped gritting his teeth his release near, he raised one leg higher on agron's waist to allow depth, another brutal thrust tipping him over the edge, he came hard his nails raking sharply down agron's back

Argon's teeth found purchase on the Syrian's neck as the gripping heat around his cock proved too much and his release followed his lover's, spilling against the tender spot inside the contracting channel.

Nasir was panting softly, no doubt he would be in discomfort later, he had received great unseen damage due to his age in the brothel, but at that moment he did not care, his pressed a kiss to his lovers forehead as agron flopped atop him.

Agron held his lover close, their sweat slicked bodies cooling off slowly in the cool air as their passion subsided. "Have I hurt you?" he asked, licking a little bit of blood from the Syrian's neck where his teeth dug in

"I am fine" he said gently, stroking a hand through his lovers sweat slicked hair "more than fine, I feel as if I am in the heavens..."

Agron kissed his lips lazily, the pleasure still coursing through his veins and making them both languid. "Then my intent met actions." he smiled and gently pulled out of his lover before rolling to the side, not wanting to burden him with unnecessary weight.

Nasir winced slightly when agron removed himself from him hoping his lover did not notice

Of course he hoped in vein, Agron attuned to his lover after their coupling and noticed a small amount of blood on his softened cock. He immediately took a clean cloth and dipped it in water, crouching between his lover's legs. "Apologies." he said softly, slowly raising a thigh over his shoulder as he started cleaning the dripping entrance with tenderness yet not shown in his hands.

Nasir moved to cover himself feeling ashamed. "Do not apologise, it was not you, only tainted vessel."

Agron gripped his wrist gently but firmly, stopping his actions. "Do not hide from me. Allow me to care for the injury I have caused without listening to your body's struggle to accommodate." he said softly and continued to gently clean with cool cloth, relieving the Syrian of some of the burn.

"You did not cause it, I knew of risk to my body." he said

"What was the cause and why did you not make me aware?" he asked.

"Only wounds caused from body too young to receive in time of brothel, permanent injury." he explained lowering his legs and covering his body with a sheet.

"I understand your plight for gentleness now, yet I wish I knew the cause sooner to prevent letting my passion loose as today." he said as he cleaned his lover's shoulder. "While I cannot change the past transgressions made against you, you will never suffer again so again, definitely not in my arms." he said softly yet with passion.

"I asked for such coarseness" he urged "body will adjust in time to rougher touch" he said softly "past transgressions will not inflect upon present"

After washing his lover's body, Agron finally laid down next to him on his side, his hand gently cupping his cheek and thumb passing over cheekbone in a familiar gesture of affection between them. "Yet I wish to know when such coarseness causes pain. It is a sight I do not like to see, your face twisted with unpleasant feeling."

"You have seen it often due injury" he reminded, his eyes slightly glassy.

"An injury in battle, where you fought bravely. I would not dishonour your bravery by leaving you out of battle. The pain I talk about is the one of heart or one when our bodies meet. I would rather see pleasure twisting your features and muscles." said the German softly.

"You are most kind" he said gently, eyes closing to stop any tear from falling

"I merely wish for the comfort of the one that is mine." he said softly and pulled Nasir closer into his body, but not moving him too much to allow his soreness pass.

'I stand truly blessed" he whispered

Agron pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Rest. Would you care for some wine?" he asked.

"I would care for lover not to leave our bed" he smiled, "I wish to hear some of his tales, and learn more about the man"

Agron chuckled. "Wine is within reach, I will pour you a cup if you ask without leaving our bed." he smiled. "As for tales...what would you like to hear? One from east of the Rhine? One from the Ludus or the bloody story that speaks about the fall of the house of Batiatus?"

"Tell me of your time in the arena" he asked with some excitement leaning up to look in the man's eyes "did you go by title, as did the others?"

Agron shook his head. "We were too new, Duro and I. They often placed us in a fight together, we made a formidable team. I often worried for him though; his technique was lacking and heart too soft in moments. In the world of kill or be killed, it was a disadvantage. We were in the matches of lesser importance, mere appetizers in the beginning to prepare the crowd for the main event..." he mused, getting lost in the memory

"Then they did not assess your skill well..." He praised

Agron smiled. "Not at the beginning. After Duro's passing, I focused all my rage into training as saw that I would raise within the ranks with my skill."

"Then I am glad you survived long enough to fall to my arms" he smiled fondly

The German smiled at him affectionately. "So am I." he said and handed his lover a cup of wine. "Drink, it shall ease your discomfort. Would you like me to get Navea to prepare some herbs as well?" he asked.

"Gratitude, but I can prepare then myself should need arise"

Agron nodded. "Very well." he smiled.

Spartacus' voice suddenly sounded from behind the curtain. "Agron, Nasir. May I enter?" he asked.

Agron covered them with the blanket closely and looked to his lover for permission to agree.

Nasir, being shy did not want to be seen undress by a man such as Spartacus. He stood with a grunt pulling on his subligaria which was slightly torn, and his belted skirt so that he would look presentable. He did however take a seat on the edge of their bed "come in" he said

Agron, unconcerned for his nudity remained lying, Spartacus had seen him in worse condition when he arrived at the Ludus, there was no need.

"What can we do for you?" he asked.

Spartacus nodded to them both. "I have a mission for you. We need more wine and food. I plan to do a little...bonding sports event after last night's events. Nemethes still seems untamed and there are rivalries within our own camp as well. We need to be united for the cause. Can I rely on the two of you to purchase whatever is needed and carry a cart back?" he asked.

"Our faces are still unknown" nasir nodded, "I shall see what pockets I can pick to lighten value of purchase"

"With your permission, I will purchase some mead as well; it is a drink close to home and will appease my kin greatly." Agron added and with last blessing of a safe journey Spartacus left.

The German got up and stretched his naked body languidly, hearing a satisfied crack in his joins as he did so.

Nasir smiled "a sight that stirs cock" he grinned, pulling on his cloak. "I shall purchase some herbs at market, as well as some purchases of my own using coin pick pocketed"

Agron nodded and pulled on his subligaria and cloak, masking his sword and knives. "I will be making some purchases of my own as well, however I am hesitant to separate. What do you suggest?" he asked.

"We separate but have several places of meeting at regular intervals." he said

Agron nodded. "Very well, let us go to Neapolis, the market is large yet there will not be too many people in the later afternoon and we could more easily see each other. The points of meeting should be by the butcher's, grain supplier and cloth maker. Does that sound reasonable?" he asked as they made their way beyond the walls of the temple and into the forest.

He nodded, and they shared a kiss before separating.


	6. Chapter 6

Pick pocketing opportunities were rife and nasir found his purse laden with coin. He bought a vast selection of herbs, he and Navea would set to task turning them to remedies, he selected some for his own purpose, he had intention to make soothing salve for agron whose shoulder often pained him after long days of training, he also collected a strip of leather as well as a piece of wood which could be carved. He obtained himself a shank as well to aid pick pocketing and an extra weapon to himself. He met with agron filling his purse again with the money of unsuspecting Romans as they set to securing the drink and food they required.

Agron has in the mean time secured a cart that would carry all their purchases, visited the man with jewellery where he saw a perfect necklace for his lover and went to buy cloth. He chose a pleasant share of wine and green for his lover, for new subligaria and trousers, there was enough even for a tunic if he wished so, and a soft blue cloth of quality for Navea, who he wished to apologise to once again for the actions of her kin. She had but one piece of cloth and he would see it replaced...

Getting the wine and mead along with some bread and cheese were not a problem and they were riding back to the temple with the sun setting behind their backs.

Nasir smiled "your bag seems laden, what did you buy?"

Agron swished the reigns, making the horse ride quicker. "That is for your and my eyes only, once we reach our quarters." he smiled.

Nasir grinned "I should have my own task this afternoon needing to happen not in your sight"

Agron chuckled. "Very well. How about we participate in the games, I will have to have a word with Navea later and you may stay in our quarters to finish this...task before we meet for the night." he asked. "Does that sound a satisfactory plan?" he asked.

"More than" he smiled "I wonder who I shall fight..." He thought

Agron grinned. "It should prove interesting. Spartacus has a way of judging a character." he smiled as they pulled through the gates. They collected their personal bags before opening the door of the cart to others, wine and mead already taken to satisfy thirst and cheese and bread torn to alleviate hunger.

Nasir once again gave Spartacus a purse laden with coin "I bought a few items with the coin taken, but still there must be 700 dinari this time"

Spartacus nodded gratefully. "Much obliged, Nasir. You have done well. rest and feed before the games start." he smiled.

They left to put down their bags in their quarters before joining the others in the festivities.

Nasir stayed at the back away from the noisy new recruits, this time agron at his side he smiled and placed agron's hand upon his waist, showing that he wanted to be seen as claimed.

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple as he held his lover close and raised his glass to his kin, keeping a tight hold on the man next to him, showing off his claim proudly to Nasir's joy.

The first of the contest were announced Mira and the Saxa would spar against two other Germans. "I shall be sparring with Ludo no doubt" he groaned

His German chuckled. "I think Spartacus wants to unite you, so he will make you spar together against an opponent..." and he was very right for Nasir's and Ludo's names were called next. He chuckled and kissing his lover before allowing him into the contest

Ludo clapped him firmly on the shoulder "we spar together little man" nasir was furious he slapped the hand away hissing at him charging to the sand they faced their opponents two men who'd tried passes at nasir, nasir making sure finishing blow was aimed at the groin.

Agron watched his lover's aggression, feeling pride at his passion and quick reflexes but something in that finish did not quite sit well with him. Nasir's blows seemed personal. He froze, his eyes narrowed in contemplation, he would have to question his love later

Nasir returned to him panting softly he grinned "your chest swells with pride" he stated, "well deserved."

"It does. Pride for my lover being so quick to dispatch of his opponents. Yet I wonder at how personal those blows were. Are those two the men that..." he didn't need to finish his sentence, just watched the younger man's face.

"Yes, both laid hand on me the night you were absent my side, one made repeated passes for attention, then attempted to corner me as Sedullus tried with Navea, the other slapped my arse and attempted to pull me upon knee, a mistake that shall no longer be repeated," he said

Agron bared his teeth and looked ready to commit mass murder when he heard about the attempts at his lover.

"Don't dare continue in thought of revenge, it has been already served."

Agron took a deep breath, looking at his lover, taking in his stern expression and tried to calm down but not before pulling him into a hungry kiss that spoke of possession.

Nasir's lips were slow to respond, having been taken by surprise, and it was at that moment that Spartacus called "Agron, Crixus you shall face Oenomaus and Gannicus"

Argon growled softly but pressed a last, much softer kiss to his lips before standing next to the Gaul for the upcoming fight. Oenomaus was a man who had fought most of his life and he knew he stood no chance to beat him but at least he would go down in an attempt.

The fight was long and he could hear Nasir hissing in joy when he was thrown to the ground. Crixus and he stood no match against the man who fought together. They picked themselves up.

"Agron." called Crixus and he stepped closer.

"You fought well for a simple man from East of the Rhine." said the Gaul gruffly.

"So did you for a shit-eating Gaul." he grinned.

They clasped forearms and went to have a drink to sooth pride wounded and see an end to their quarrel.

Nasir smiled as he and Navea returned to his chambers, to brew remedies, and allowed nasir time to carve the wood.

Agron and Crixus shared a few drinks and tales before joining them in the quarters. Agron headed for his bag and pulled out the soft light blue cloth, handing it over to Navea.

"A small gift of appreciation and apology, for what my kin attempted to do to you, and my unwillingness to join others in your rescue. Please accept it to make a new dress for yourself." he smiled as she graciously accepted the cloth.

"Gratitude. It is beautiful and well received. The actions of your kin are not your own, you have a kind soul." she added before joining Crixus on their way to their own quarters.

"Do not look," nasir instructed sharply, "lie in bed and await my joining you, I shall not be long,"

Agron chuckled and took off his sword and cloak before laying down and closing his eyes as he rested after the sports evening

"help yourself to some of the toasted almond cake I bought at the village" he offered nodding to two small cakes of the appearance of rock cakes

"Hmm almonds, how did you know?" he asked as he tore off a piece and chewed with relish, humming softly at the pleasurable taste.

"I guessed," he smiled "of good intuition remember?" he said blowing the sawdust of the wood, now finished, he hung it from the leather cord. And also brought the small tin of salve he had created over, ready to share his gifts.

Agron chuckled. "I shall remember that in the future. It is delicious." he smiled and pressed a piece to his lover's lips to share in the delight.

Nasir took it, licking the tip of his lover's finger as he did. "Would you like to see the fruits of my secretive efforts?" he asked

"Very secret, yet I sense it was so for a reason as a surprise." he smiled. "Show me."

Nasir smiled and first showed him the salve, he gentle rubbed it in to agron's aching shoulder the skin becoming warmer and soothed. "That will soak in to the muscle as well." he passed him the tin, "for when you over exert in training" he smiled

Agron smiled at him affectionately. "Gratitude, I feel well cared for in your hands." he pressed a quick kiss into the palm that handed him the tin.

"As you always shall be," he smiled

The German put the tin with his belongings and leaned back on his strong forearms, simply watching his beautiful lover.

Nasir smiled sheepishly, he was a little more nervous about his second gift

Agron touched his forehead gently. "I see your brow bend in worry. Is something the matter?" he asked concerned

"there is a second gift," he said nervously "in my culture, we have such thing a parabatai...two warriors which fight together and share a bond closer than brothers, and deeper than lovers, I was wondering, if you would become mine..." he said looking at his hands which he was wringing nervously.

The German gently pulled his chin up until Nasir's dark eyes rested on his own blue ones. "I would be honoured to wear a symbol that shares our bond. Yet I do not understand your hesitation. You know of my affections, yet you scare to bestow a symbol of it on me. I would, truly, feel honour and pride to wear it." he smiled.

"The bond of parabatai is a deep one," he said, "it is a big thing to ask," he pointed at the symbol "this is Maktah in my culture, our symbol for such bound," he turned it, "this is your name, written in my native script, as you shall write my name in yours upon mine,"

"It is well received with affection." he smiled, taking the beautiful symbol into his large palm, his finger caressing the exact carving. "Will you tie the string for me?" he asked with a smile.

He nodded and tied it, passing agron his, and the knife to inscribe his name, "I'm curious to see the form of my name in your written hand," he smiled

Agron smiled and used the runes his mother taught him once to write Nasir's name, blowing some air on the finished product to get rid of the little splinters before handing it to him for inspection

Nasir smiled, "I shall want to learn more of such script," he took agron's index finger and gently pricked it with the dagger he'd purchased. He also pricked his own. First he pressed agron's finger to the pendant he had just inscribed, and nasir pressed his finger to the one around agron's neck, next he pressed their fingers together, "our blood now flows within one another, joining us as parabatai, each others blood stains the pendant we wear, engraining the wood, as reminded of bond made."

"We fight, or fall. Together." added Agron, intertwining the fingers of their joined hands.

"None shall stand in our way."

"Seal the deed with a kiss?" asked the German with a smile, already pulling his lover closer.

Nasir smiled and gave him the sweetest of kissing a smile gracing his lips the whole time

Agron rubbed his cheek gently. "Happiness suits your features. I shall like to see it more often, such a smile open your lips before they cover mine."

He sat up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before reaching for his bag. "Allow me to repay with gifts in kind."

"You got me gifts? With what coin?" came the surprised reply.

"My own, saved and hidden. I have been collecting all the winnings from the arena instead of using them on cunt and wine." he smiled and pulled out the two soft pieced of fabric, the dark wine thick and warm, the light green soft and smooth against skin.

"For clothing. I noticed I have torn your subligaria, and I wished you to get new cloth that you did not have to take from your previous villa. As a sign of your new freedom and protect you from the impending winter." he smiled.

"You should not have spent coin on me...this fabric is of fine quality..." he said running his fingers over it

"Who else would I spend my coin on, other than my heart?" asked Agron as he smiled at the man. "There is enough for a pair of subligarias, other loin cloths and a tunic or two."

"I shall make some traditional trousers of the green, for flexibility in summer months...a tunic is definitely an option, and there may yet be enough for something for yourself...your cloak is in need of repair...you spoil me agron," he smiled, "thank you."

"Do not worry yourself with my cloak, this cloth is all yours to use. And I am not done yet." he smiled and pulled out a small leather pouch, placing it in Nasir's palm.

"Agron..." he said surprised, opening up the pouch.

Inside he found a heavy iron coin with the head of a raven upon it, and a rune on the other. "Raven is the old Germanic symbol for a warrior. I saw it befitting your skill and swiftness, and the bond we share, even more pronounced by your gift. The rune is called Naudhiz, it symbolises the initial of your name in written language. Its meaning is need, necessity and distress. It symbolises the need for you by my side, the necessity of survival that brought us together, and the distress I felt at your injury that brought our affections to light." he smiled. "The animal associated with the rune is a squirrel, small, fierce, with hidden stealth which I found befitting. And it shares colour with the raven on the front, black. Like the colour of your hair and eyes that look upon me with affection." it was tied to a thick leather string, short enough that the coin would hang at the hollow of Nasir's throat.

Nasir touched the coin at his neck "Such gifts..." he said lost for words

Agron merely smiled. "Well deserved. And as you have voiced a wish for claim, any German or Viking that comes across your path will know you belong to one of them when they see the symbol."

"Gratitude," he whispered and flung himself in to the Germans arms

Agron held him close, his hand running over the soft skin of his lover's back. "None needed. We share a bond stronger than brothers and deeper than lovers now thanks to your blessed gift. Such a gift requires one in kind." he smiled.

Nasir smiles, "I now wear three things of great importance, close to my heart," he smiled

"Three?" he asked in interest.

"Your gift upon me, my gift to us, and this," he said pointing to the simple beaded cord around his neck, which hand the fan of some creature at the centre, "from my people."

Agron smiled. "Your past, present and a promise of future."

He smiled, "I do, and they are never from my skin,"

"As your gift shall never be from mine."

"And as I would never have you,"

Agron laid back upon their bed, pulling the Syrian on top of him to rest. Their peaceful moment was interrupted by a loud cry. "ROMANS!"

Nasir was up like a bullet, sword immediately in hand as he waited for agron it would not do good for them to be separated

Agron was at his side in moments after packing two bags, one with personal belongings and blankets, the other with food in case they needed to leave quickly through the tunnel that has been dug earlier. The sped out of their quarters and were side by side with Crixus and Gannicus in the front line attack.

"Stay close to me," nasir said not as an instruction but as a plea

Agron nodded. "I will do my best." he said as the Roman's reached them and they started slaying them one by one. It was long and gruelling but finally Spartacus' voice cut through the battle.

"Enough!" he had a tall Roman who looked to be of position pressed with his knife.

"Lower your weapons." commanded the Roman and his soldiers did so.

Another exchange was to take place when suddenly a large ball of fire hit the side of the temple, pieces of inflamed clay bursting around them. Agron covered Nasir's smaller form with his body, turning them from the fire and getting a burn himself which he paid no mind as he grabbed the little man's forearm and they started running inside.

Nasir ran to their chamber "open your fucking bag!" He said grabbing the salves herbs and remedies he and Navea had procured. He threw them in and they ran, guiding others out through the tunnel

They each carried their bag with them, as one of the last to go through, followed only by Crixus, Navea, Gannicus and Spartacus himself. They escaped up the narrow path to the mountain where they found a level piece of rock, a vantage point to see the Roman camps and low enough that the wind was not too harsh.

"We are trapped..." Nasir said to agron, fear flashing in his eyes

Agron cupped his cheeks. "But we are alive still. We will find a way to survive." he said softly as those who managed to survive and come through started setting up camp around them. They chose a quiet spot; slightly shielded from the wind where they put down the blankets they had over the cold stone and space for a fireplace.

Nasir pulled out the fabrics agron had given him, "they will give yet more warmth" he offered

Agron nodded. "Leave them inside for the moment or others may wish to borrow or steal. Guard the bags, I will give a portion of the food to Mira to be dispensed between all." he said and pressed a kiss to his temple before he left with one of the bags. He informed Mira of the herbs they possessed as well and to send any wounded their way in the upcoming days.

Nasir grew cold, so he pulled the dark wine fabric over his shoulders, he was no warrior, and was scared for the future days. He did not wish to die upon the cross.

Agron was soon back by his side and took the cloth off him. He sat down behind his lover, covering his back, his strong thighs cradling his body and then pressed the cloth once again around the smaller man. "It will be alright, Spartacus already has a plan, we just have to wait for a few days until it can be set in motions when the Romans least expect it." he said soothingly.

Nasir nodded, and reached in to his pack, giving him a small pouch inside a few small berries. "I would have this upon your person, if this Romans take you, eat these and see self to quick death," he said, his eyes glassy. "I have some myself; I am no warrior and fear death,"

Agron took the pouch with a nodded but cupped his cheek gently. "You *are* a warrior, a stealthy and skilled one at that. Romans fell at your hand even before tonight. We will survive this."

He nodded and leaned back further in to agron's arms, "what do you dream of, if we survive to be through with Spartacus' cause?" he asked

"Travel, perhaps find a village and build a home, buy a few pieces of cattle, live off the land, hunt and work. How does that sound?" he asked.

"I should like to take in a slave child, raise them and look after them, there shall be many after this...they shall need homes..." nasir said always the caring one

Agron thought for a moment. "How about taking over one of the many deserted villas around the country and making a part of it a shelter?" he asked.

Nasir smiled for the first time since taking to the mountain "it is yet possibility"

"We shall give it further thought near the time yet. And your craft skills may be of use, to see jewellery and other carved pieces on the market for profit, if that was something you enjoyed..." he suggested.

Nasir smiled "to be a true free man..." He said voice full of longing

"We already are free, we just have to kill a few more Romans to make them realise the truth and let us live in peace." he smiled. "Do not worry, freedom comes at a price for us, but it is ours."

"We are still yet fugitivus in the eyes of the world" he said "but soon...l

"Soon, I promise. If not, we shall meet in the afterlife and spend an eternity there together."

"I love you, agron..." nasir said softly for the first time

It was not usual for men in his nation to declare love for each other so openly, yet Agron found himself compelled to speak what his heart dictated to him.

"As I love you." he whispered back softly.

Nasir curled up further in agron's arms falling in to a fretful sleep.

Agron held him through the night, nodding to Spartacus that he would meet him for the conversation on strategy when he could, not wanting to stray from his lover.

Nasir woke several times. The third time he decided he did not want to return to his peace less dream. "Go to Spartacus, discuss strategy to get me off this infernal rock..." he said gently

Agron chuckled at his feisty words. "How would you like Navea's company in the meantime?" he asked as he motioned for the woman looking their way to come over. "You can she your fabric to keep her warm, she is so slight. And some of our food." he smiled and with a last kiss to his temple left the two to themselves.

Navea was frozen, he pulled her close, they lay together like brother and sister, and when agron and Crixus returned they were brother asleep.

Agron motioned for Crixus to follow him to the place the Gaul set up. "Perhaps it would be safer to set up came together, share the fire, we can build it higher and warmer then." he suggested as they brought Crixus' blankets over to the other side of the fire and settled their bags together. At least on of them would always be on guard against stealth. They ate a piece of bread and cheese each while they watched their lovers sleep on the cold rock, adding two more blankets over them.

"They are like brother and sister," Crixus said, watching the two.

Agron nodded. "For them, I would be willing to live next to a Gaul once our freedom is gained completely." he chuckled softly.

"As would I...it seems my fortunes shall be forever tied to a shit of east of the Rhine,"

"And mine to a simple fuck from Gallia." he grinned, twisting their insults around.

Crixus laughed, hi laugh as deep and a few moment later, nasir raised his head, his thick hair like a birds nest.

Agron smiled at how completely adorable his lover looked and stood up only to kneel by his lover's head, carding his fingers through his hair to make it smooth again while motioning for them to remain quiet as Navea was still sleeping.

"Apologies Crixus, we never meant to fall asleep," he said wondering if the Gaul was irritated that him and Navea were sharing a bed.

The Gaul merely looked at him from across the fire and pressed a finger to his lip to stay quiet and to continue resting, shaking his head as a sign that he was not displeased. Agron bent down and whispered in his ear. "It is fine. Crixus and Navea will share our camp from now on. Try to get more sleep. You are both safe." he said softly as to now awaken the woman

Nasir leaned up to steal a kiss, "wake us when bed of your own is needed," he said, as Navea snuggled in a little more to him in her sleep.

Agron nodded and let them rest, returning to the Gaul's side. He looked at Spartacus who was tying Mira's body with wines, since he could not bury her in the rock. The woman had tried to sneak past the Romans for more food, but was discovered, her body left on the trail to be found.

The wines were the only thing keeping her body tied and covered in this hostile environment

"Those vines," Crixus pondered to agron "would they hold the weight of a man.

Agron contemplated it for a moment. "Single vines, no but twisted and plaited together...possibly...and there looks to be more than enough...perhaps for three or four men?" he guessed. "Fuck the Gods, I am plotting with a Gaul."

"I am surprised you have capacity in head," he responded but motioned for agron to quieten slightly, "you, I, Spartacus, Gannicus, we'd be able to sneak in to enemy lines,"

Agron nodded. "We would need all the muscle. the camp seems to be set apart from the cannons. Glaber is according to Spartacus' predictions settled in the temple, hoping we would try to sneak back and he would gain prisoners or kill us all. If we got to the cannons and attacked the camp to dwindle their numbers at least by half, the rest of our fighting men could live to see the rest into the afterlife."

"The cannons are their strongest assets, we take them, or use them against them, on their camps, we would have advantage..." he smiled slightly "though, your feisty Syrian will protest upon leaving you side, as would Navea..."

Agron nodded. "That will the biggest issue we would have to face, separation. How about you go inform Spartacus, I will stand guard over them and our belongings." he suggested.

Nair and Navea slept for another couple of hours, nasir rising first, snaking out from Navea's arms nodding to Crixus "she would wish to wake in your arms" he said sitting in agron's lap a good vantage point to assess the healing of his burn.

Crixus held his woman close and she seemed to press herself even closer into his embrace, recognising his familiarity even in her sleep, making the Gaul smile like Agron never saw him before.

He hissed softly as Nasir prodded around the burn but other than that locked his jaw from letting any other sound escape.

Nasir applied more salve more thickly this time tearing some of the lovely green fabric he had been given to bind it, it saddened him but it was all they had.

Agron stopped his hands before he could tear into it. "No, I will not have you using a gift. Use the cloth at the bottom of my bag. I packed it for emergencies." he said, refusing the small comforts of a gift to be used on a wound.

Nasir nodded, and tightly bound the wound pressing a kiss to the bandage, "gratitude for protecting me..." he said gently

Agron nodded. "Always. Nasir...we have a strategy. We can kill many Romans without spilling our blood with this one, but it may prove...difficult. for us." he said softly. Spartacus already agreed to it and some left camp to look for vines around the area.

"You leave my side again?" he asked the light dimming from his eyes

Agron nodded. "Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus and I. Only the four of us leave, down the side of the hill. We are going to intertwine the vines to hold our weight to get down safely." he explained the strategy softly.

"Sounds like madness..." he sighed, "if vine were to break...who binds them?" he asked. "I shall tie yours with own hand, and instruct Navea on how to bind Crixus'." he said "I will not let your life be in any hands other than my own or yours."

Agron kissed him gently. "I would trust none other to bind and hold the vine that carries me and my life. It is necessary evil so we get off this hill and carry on in our pursuit of happiness." he said softly.

"I know...but be swift in task, so I can join you in fight, don't keep me from you longer than needed..." he urged pressing agron's index finger where they had shared blood, to his lips, and intimate gesture.

Agron lowered his head to kiss his lover's chest over the heart. "I will be by your side as soon as I can." he promised

They pressed their foreheads together in solemn gesture for several moments. Just enjoying each other's closeness, until there was movement upon the hill.


	7. Chapter 7

Agron growled when he saw the fucking Syrian in their camp. "Crixus, Navea." he hissed, waking them up for this one. They had the right to be present for execution of the slippery little fuck.

Nasir stood there in shock as he turned gaze upon the man he had not seen since he was a boy. You could see all the pain and suffering caused by the man being played in his vision.

Agron stood by his side, a silent hand squeezing his shoulder in support yet did not speak. This was the moment his lover could get revenge and he would not discourage or aid unless asked to.

Nasir stepped forward in to Ashur's gaze, "Traitor!" he spoke in native tongue spitting at the ground.

Ashur looked just as surprised to see another kinsman within the ranks of the rebels. He did not know the man facing him so attempted to brush him off and aimed his gaze at Spartacus who was fast approaching.

"Aalaiyah! Aamina! Adil! Baki! Danyah! Dema! Essa! Faizel! Safiya!" He yelled naming each one of his siblings he had lost at Ashur's hands

Agron stood a silent presence behind him in support. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Crixus holding a shaking Navea, his eyes full of rage and promise of spilled blood. He nodded at the Gaul, their wishes and intent shared.

Ashur just watched the other Syrian calmly. "I do not know who you speak of." he said in their native tongue. "Nor do I care. I am only here to deliver a message."

"Nasir!" he yelled shoving the man "Aziz's son! Chief!"

The sneaky Syrian looked upon him with surprise. "You were but a boy then. Still little for a man. No older than twenty years of age."

"Nineteen" He hissed, "The same age as my oldest sibling you lead to slaughter," he spoke in common tongue so everyone could hear the extent of the man's treachery.

Ashur grinned. "She was a pretty flower that one, I enjoyed her taste, yet unsoiled before handing her over." his features twisted and vicious. "I am not here to talk with you little dog, I am here on behalf of Glaber to speak with you, Spartacus."

Nasir unleashed a pained cry launching himself at the man. Grabbing his hair, pressing his sword against the man's throat, his hand trembling in effort to stop himself from dispatching the man

"Nasir." Agron's voice was gentle yet held firmness in it. "His time will come. Let him speak of the offer first. You will get your revenge, as promised. Quick pain would be redemption for him, not suffering." he said, stepping closer to his lover.

Nasir kicked Ashur's spine, sending him to the floor, he hissed and spat on the man, heading back to his lover, in to his arms to stop himself from attacking further.

Agron held him close as two of the Germans tied the traitor's wrists and legs together to prevent any escape on his part. Spartacus stepped forward and bent to look at the man.

"We meet again." he said, his voice icy.

Nasir breathed in his lovers scent to calm himself, shaking all over with rage.

Agron held him tight, his hands soothingly running over his spine. "Remember our bond. He has no hold over you." he whispered in his lover's ear soothingly.

Ashur looks at the Thracian with a sly smile. "Spartacus. I knew our paths will cross once again. You may be a mad piece of shit but I never underestimated the fact that you would survive."

"Uncoil tongue and speak words plainly," he urged "before I set my brothers upon you"

The cunning man nodded. "As you wish. Glaber orders you to surrender. If you do, all present will be given their freedom. If you stay and resist, you will all meet a bitter end at the cross."

Nemethes stepped forward. "We could be all free?" he asked hopefully.

Agron growled. "At what price? Spartacus' life?" he asked.

When they saw Ashur grin, it was the obvious answer.

"You little cock-sucking piece of shit." Agron spat at the man over Nasir's shoulder, holding him that much tighter in his strong safe arms.

"Your head shall provide our answer," Spartacus grinned, "I know your brothers wish to greet you once more."

"Would words not serve of a greater purpose? You could try to struck a deal for food and supplies..." Ashur tempted him sweet words from the devil's mouth.

"There are no deals to be had with a roman, Glaber already proved such," Spartacus smiled. "Question is, who shall have your head,"

Agron looked at Crixus. They were both ready to kill the bastard who had hurt their lovers, but knew Navea and Nasir were the ones who would most likely want to do it themselves. Revenge did not relieve memories of past, but satisfied thirst for blood and they would not deprive either of their lovers the choice to take the snake's life.

"Navea...you may have his head," he said gently, "if I may make adjustment to it first,"

"Do not spare him, just let him live so I may be the one to take his life...as he torn mine from me..." she whispered, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

Nasir looked at her, "I only wish to do one thing, the rest is all yours, he wronged me in many years past, wound is healed, but tender, your wounds are still fresh and open, blood will not heal mine, but it will yours." he kissed her forehead then drew his shank, it really had become wise purchase. He crouched in front of the man, seeing the fear in his eyes, "they feared, as you do now, my sisters, my brothers, and I, and what kindness did you show us? A thousand ways to make you suffer come to mind, but they would not resurrect the dead, and I am not like you. A traitor." He hissed as he carved the word in to Ashur's forehead. "I will harm you no further, but will not stay the hands of my sister," he said and backed away from the man in to agron's arms, needing his touch to calm and steady him.

Agron held him tight, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and cradling his head away from the sight of the traitorous man.

"Navea, what are you doing?" he heard Crixus' worried tone and looked up.

She had taken off his binding and kicked his side before throwing a sword at him. "I will not kill a defenceless man; there is no pride or honour in that. You may fight for your life, but know that you will meet your end." she said and took Crixus' sword in her own hand.

Nasir heard Navea words and turned in shock, "Navea...this is not wise..." He warned fearing for her.

"I have to do this..." she said softly as she started fighting. Ashur, once trained as a gladiator evaded her efforts, even knocked her down to her knees several times with a sly smirk on his lips.

Yet tables turned when she finally managed to advance on him, her sword wounding his chest and back, blood spilling heavily and staining her beautiful face. Blood and tears alike were sliding down her wet cheeks as the Syrian kneeled before her, grievously wounded.

She slashed her sword at his neck, again and again until his head left the rest of his body, fresh blood spilling over her feet.

The sword slipped from her fingers as she looked at Crixus with a small smile. "You were right. It is no easy task to take a man's head off in one cut." she managed to say before falling to her knees.

Nasir did not know how to feel, the figure of such torment to him and his family was dead, yet he did not feel the relief he expected. He instead busied himself with tending to Navea's wounds.

Agron stood by Crixus' side, clapping him on the shoulder in support as they let Navea be tended to by Nasir's gentle touch. The German could see a storm of emotions brewing in his lover's dark eyes yet he did not seem relieved. He knew well that revenge could leave one hollow and empty and would not press the Syrian in expressing his thoughts on the matter is he did not wish so.

Nasir tended to Navea, they did the rounds checking all the wounded among them to see the effect the salves and remedies had had upon them. The last person he came to was Agron. "I should check on your burn again" he said softly not giving eye contact to his lover, knowing how well the man could now read him.

Agron cupped his cheek gently but did not force his gaze upwards, waiting for his lover to make that decision if he wished, merely offering a small touch of reassurement. "If you wish..." he replied.

"I wish to see you well" his lover said softly "and remove mind from painful thoughts" he confessed, leaning in to his touch like a feline.

"If keeping your hands occupied is the way you wish to escape such thoughts then check my wound and start on the vines. If you choose my touch as comfort, it will be readily provided." replied Agron, knowing the pain his lover felt well.

"Your touch is always comfort to me..." He said softly as he gently reapplied more salve rebinding it with fresh cloth.

"Gratitude." he said and pulled Nasir into his arms for a moment but not tight enough, giving him the option to slip if he wished to busy himself.

Nasir sighed softly "I thought it would give me peace," he said quietly.

Agron leaned his chin on top of his lover's head. "As did I when I got my revenge for Duro's death. Yet it left me hollow. It will never take the pain away, but the knowledge that a man such as him is no longer walking the face of this world and will never again harm another should provide a small consolation." he replied just as softly.

"To see Navea so placated warms heart..." He whispered his fingers playing with agron's pendant.

"It does. We all feared for her yet she proved strong. A great warrior only to be even better by her lover's side." suddenly he chuckled. "You will not believe what I am about to say. I have made a deal with the Gaul."

'Deal?' He asked "please tell me it is not to constantly be at each other's throats," he said hopefully

Agron chuckled. "Do you have so little faith in me?" he asked with a raised brow. But shook his head. "We have decided that it would be in both your and Navea's interest to no not separate your bond after we are free to live our lives. We came to an agreement that it would be bearable living side by side if it were to please the two of you."

Nasir smiled 'freedom becomes yet more an exciting dream," he took agron's palm and kissed it gently "gratitude," he said softly

"If I am willing to kill my own kin for you, living with a Gaul would not stop me from seeing happiness shine upon your face once more." smiled the German before kissing his cheek.

"Well defend me in coming days, I fear taunts will be rife now age is revealed, " he said talking on a much lighter note

"Do not worry yourself. And if anyone taunts you about being a little man, tell them you are my little man and I would have you no other way." he winked teasingly but the adoration was clear in his eyes.

Nasir smiled softly "how is it you always find words to stir courage in heart..."

Agron chuckled. "I am German. We fight, insult, we drink and love. Life is easy that way."

"And you call those from Gallia simple?" He grinned but leaned in for a tender kiss

Agron growled and bit his bottom lip teasingly before returning the gentle kiss. "Fucking Syrians, always have to be right." he winked, trying to raise his spirit.

"We generally are" he grinned "intuition, remember?"

The German chuckled. "I have been blessed then. Intuition may come in handy. Now, why don't you take Navea and the two of you occupy yourself with the vines? it would do you good to share some work, keep hands busy and talk."

Nasir smiled and with one last kiss too to join Navea and instruct her in the task.

Agron met with Spartacus, Crixus and Gannicus to plan careful strategy. They would attack as moon peaks to light their path but for enough shadows to remain to their aid.

"How are your wounds?" Nasir asked, not only referring to those external.

Navea gave a tentative smile. "Closing, healing...yet still fresh and raw. It will take time and memory will not weaken but heal."

Nasir returned it softly, "with Crixus' gentle hand healing shall be rapid" he encouraged.

She nodded. "He has been so good to me...I never had hoped for such a bond..." she mused.

"As I never suspected for a minute with Agron, you could become great parabatai" he said looking up at her from his work for a moment.

"I have heard of it from one of the women in the mine when we dared to whisper while working...a Syrian tradition?" she asked as she showed the plaited vines to him, to make sure she was doing it well.

Nasir tightened them a little and nodded "two warriors joined as one, an unstoppable force, bond stronger than brother deeper than lover'

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before a warm smile grazed her features. "As the one you share with Agron." she guessed.

He smiled softly "we do yes..." They worked in silence for a little while "Agron told me something that filled heart with hope"

"Please share. Hope is what aids survival these days." she sighed and tightened the vines

"Your Gaul and he have discussed life beyond cause, and shall always live in close proximity" he said with a smile

She looked at him surprised, excitement flashing through her eyes. "They do this for us, do they not?" she smiled

"Yes, they understand we are like siblings separated at birth and give us thus consideration" he grinned

Navea laughed softly, the sound like a balm to any wounded heart. "Do you think it wise if we found a large villa and shared it? Or would we be risking bloodshed?" she chuckled.

"I fear that would push our men step too far" he chuckled

"I hear you think about starting a shelter to help orphans of the rebellion and those who are in need. I would be happy to help." another beautiful smile grazed her lips.

"It is only far off dream, I would show them kindness, seeming as though there will not be child to raise of my own" he said

"Nature does not allow for such it seems. You would have been a wonderful parent. Agron as well." Navea smiled, yet it did not quite reach her eyes. Wounds unseen may prevent her from giving Crixus a child and knew the Gaul came from five sons, used to a large family and wanted one of his own.

"You shall have children of you own, even if they do not come from womb" he encouraged

She only nodded and returned to her work silently, wishing for a miracle of her body obeying her wishes. Both she and Nasir have been through pain unimaginable to some, but they were alive, happy and their lovers were men of honour, who would fight the Gods for them. They were blessed already, and their true freedom yet will be another blessing.

They worked swiftly and their task was finished by the early evening, Nasir testing their efforts several times

Navea pulled at the vines. "We have them all. And they seem to be strong enough. We will have to hold on tight, I will not have them fall down the slope when someone slips in their strength."

Nasir nodded, "let us spend precious hours with our loved ones...it could be the last spent in this life," he said softly

She nodded and they headed for Crixus and Agron who just finished strategy with Spartacus.

The mood was sombre, the weight of imminent battle in the air.

Agron opened his arms for his lover while Crixus swept Navea up in his arms and carried her back the little way to their camp underneath the warm blankets for closeness.

Nasir was silent for some time until he could stand the sombre mood no longer; he reached in to his back pulling out a small wooden flute beginning to play a light tune.

Agron held him close in his lap; both wrapped in the blankets tightly and lowered his arms to the Syrian's waist to not hinder his chest and breathing, required for better play. The tune was light and beautiful and he found himself closing his eyes, imagining a beautiful sunny day and the two of them in a field of rye enjoying their freedom. One day...

Navea and Crixus too gravitated to the sound finding comfort within the music

She buried his face into the reassuring warmth of her lover's chest and let her brother's music carry her away from the moments that soon approached. These may well be their last embrace and Nasir's music made all that more perfect.

Nasir smiled softly as he played glad to bring comfort. "Would you like another" he asked

Agron kissed his dry lips gently. "Gratitude. Another would be most well received."

Nasir played a soft lullaby hoping to aid the rest of his sister if not for a mere couple of hours

Navea felt instantly soothed by the soft tune and her eyes started closing. "No, I want to have the few more hours with you..." she whispered against her lover's skin.

"Shhh, rest your heart and mind. You are with me, I will hold you. Have your rest. I will not allow for this to be the last time I hold you in my arms." the Gaul whispered to her softly and closed his eyes as well.

Nasir continued to play until both were a slumber placing his flute back into his pack

Agron pulled him close to his chest, enjoying the feel of his lover's thighs around his waist in peace even thought the lack of privacy halted any intimacy he would have liked to expressed before getting separated from the Syrian

"I wish there was privacy" he whispered softly, "I would have you once more for certain in this life"

Their foreheads were pressed close together and Agron breathed in his lover's scent. "I could not let you out of my arms if I were to have you now." he answered.

"Seems to me a clever strategy" he whispered softly.

"Fuck the man from behind..." Agron whispered back just as softly, repeating his earlier words.

Nasir shuddered "kill them all... And return to our bed" he urged

The German closed his eyes for a moment to calm his ardour and when he opened them again, Nasir could see they were darkened by desire. "When Glaber and the rest of the Roman shits are dead, I will have you the first place out of prying eyes I find..." he growled.

"Then live and claim the reward" he said heated desire in his eyes

Agron's hands tightened on his lover's hips and pressed them closer together until there was noth but a few pieced of cloth between them.

Nasir hissed softly "the heat of battle shall drive us..."

"And only strengthen our desire to be done with it and find some peace for a moment." replied his lover softly.

He smiled "Navea spoke of sharing a large villa" he grinned "I said that may be a step too far, soon she'd have us all sharing one bed..." He laughed

Agron rolled his eyes in exasperation. "The two of you really found each other." he chuckled. "Let such thoughts leave mind. Sharing a large villa is my personal limitation to what I am willing to tolerate." he chuckled.

"I would rather have a place of our own, unshared, allowed pleasurable pursuits to be partaken in areas other than our bed" he grinned.

Agron just chuckled. "I do like the way you think, my own." he said affectionately.

He hummed "you like a lot more than that about me" he grinned

"All. Not one part left out." smiled the German gently.

"Are you quite done?" asked the Gaul grumpily from across the fire.

Nasir flushed, clamouring off agron's lap "a-apoligies!"

Agron chuckled but pulled him back into his arms, letting him rest his burning cheeks against his chest. "My lover, our goodbye, none of your business." he said to the Gaul who raised an eyebrow but turned on his other side away from them.

The German just chuckled some more and gently rubbed Nasir's blushed cheek with his thumb. "Do not worry yourself, the big bad Gaul is no longer looking." he whispered huskily in his ear.

Nasir shuddered softly his blush only darkening, under agron's words and touch.

The blushed skin was so delightful and warm Agron could not help himself but press his nose against it in an affectionate gesture, coaxing his lover's chin to raise for a comforting kiss. It amused him how easily embarrassed the Syrian was, while he himself was used to such displays and teasing.

Nasir returned it gently, "I do not like you calling this a goodbye, for it is not," he said softly as they shared tender kisses.

"It is but for a moment. I will be by your side as soon as I can." he smile.

"More like I shall come to aid of your sorry ass," he teased, nuzzling their noses together affectionately.

The German slid his hands from the slim hips down to the taunt cheeks and pulled their hips close roughly. "We will see whose ass will be sorry..." he whispered huskily in the boy's ear.

Nasir gasped, wanting to look round to see if anyone was watching, but he found agron's lips on his

Their bodies were covered by blankets; hardly anyone could guess where his hands were as they shared a passion kiss, full of unspoken promises of reunion and claiming.

Nasir's hands slipped between them, firmly cupping his lover's erection as they kissed.

Agron bit his lip to stop the groan of pleasure from slipping from his throat as his roughened hands slid beneath the fabric of his lover's subligaria and cupped hot flesh roughly in passionate response.

Nasir gasped softly, but grabbed agron's wrist, staying his hand "you return to my arms, with lives of many Romans claim, and all shall be yours" he whispered heatedly

The German lowered his head and bit into his neck gently, marking with his teeth and tongue until the skin turned tender to touch and dark to the sight. "You are mine, let it be a comfort to you, and a promise to have you again." he whispered hoarsely into the Syrian's ear, his hands sliding out from beneath the cloth.

"Agron, Crixus!" the distinct voice of Spartacus called their attention.

Nasir removed himself from Agron "the moon is upon us" he said readying the vines.

Agron stepped over to Navea and put his hand on her shoulder. "Be a comfort to each other. I will have your simple Gaul back to you." he smiled encouragingly.

"And I will have your filthy German back to you, little man." chuckled Crixus gruffly as they took position with Gannicus and Spartacus at the edge of the hill, waiting for the others to separate into groups and rip the vines.

Nasir pressed a kiss to agron's lips before taking hold of the vines that held his lovers life, he stood at the front with Ludo and several of the other strong men behind him.

Agron smiled at him once more before they started their descent over the edge of the hill. The vines creaked as they climbed lower towards the Roman guards, but held their weight firmly, his lover's plaiting skills ensuring their durability.

For there it was a swift attack. Kill the guards beneath the hill, a short run towards the camp with the canons; kill the few who were guarding them and preparation of ammunition. While Gannicus and Agron were in charge of operating the canon, Spartacus and Crixus lit the fireballs and their attack started.

Screams of pain and death greeted their ears from the main Roman camp, the fire burning most of Glaber's army down, while the rest marched against them in the forest.

This was when nasir and the others could join the fight they cut through men until they were grouped as one. Nasir at agron's side, just where he should be.

Agron grabbed his forearm and swung him around, his lover kicking a few soldiers, knocking them out before they continued their fight. They headed for the temple where the rest of Ashur's men and Glaber's soldiers camped.

It was a battle that cost that the lives of a few Germans and that of Oenomaus, perhaps the greatest loss of them all.

But Glaber was dead by Spartacus' hand and the blood of his soldiers upon their hands.

Nasir had come out of the fight with a cut to his arm and a bruise on his cheek, but no other wounds.

Agron's burnt shoulder was leaking blood as the wound reopened and he was covered in blood but none was his, only a split lip the result of a Roman sword handle he was too slow to dodge.

They were alive and free of Glaber. Their cause was destined to live longer.

Nasir joined in with the cries of elation and joy finding his lover in the crowds, he grinned walking up to his lover one had on his bleeding arm "the gods favour us" he laughed with joy

Agron chuckled and pulled him close for a kiss before looking at his arm. "Come, let us get the supplies and tend to our wounds."

"WINE!" someone shouted, finding the supplies brought in by Glaber who was staying in the temple.

Nasir's wound needed a few stitches but nothing of note, and agron's wound more salve and a bandage "a step close to freedom." nasir grinned as he tied off the bandage

Agron handed him some wine as he stitched his lover's arm and cleaned it with water before bandaging. "We are alive and the Roman shits are dead. It is time to celebrate." he grinned and pulled him up, taking the wine from the Syrian and enjoying a few long gulps.

"And for you to take what is yours" he grinned unable to take from his lips he was so overjoyed

Agron pulled him into his body and pressed them as close as possible. "Shall we see if our quarters still hold?" he asked with a grin that mirrored his lover's

"even if they do not, I shall have you there," he hissed kissing his lover hard before running to the crowds, letting agron chase after him.

He grinned and set after out after him, but felt a hand grab his shoulder. Spartacus was about to tell him something but he shook his head.

"I have myself a Syrian to catch. We will speak later." he said and finally saw Spartacus laugh for the first time in a long while, the joy of small victory clear in his eyes.

"Go." he said simply and Agron ran, pushing through the curtain still hanging on their quarters.

Nasir was not in there, or so he thought, the Syrian leap on him from behind one hand round his neck, "if I were an enemy, you would be dead," he laughed

Agron chuckled. "But you are not, so you will be claimed." he grinned and quickly turned around pressing his lover into the wall. "I have you now. And I intend to take you. What say you?" he asked huskily, his body filled with adrenaline and endorphins.

"I say less words, and more action," he breathed but turned in his lovers arms wanting to face him

Agron kissed him with raw passion, their bodies colliding, and cloth giving way to wandering, impatient hand. Days spent on top of the mountain have deprived them of chance for intimacy and expressing their love physically.

Nasir gasped softly grinning in to their kisses, staying his hands slightly, to let his lover explore him, chance he had not truly had in their relationship

Bloodstained roughened hands caressed and groped heated flesh, slim but toned back, the smattering of dark hair on his lover's thighs that tickled his palms, until his hands finally found the taunt cheeks again and enjoyed the smoothness of the dark skin.

Nasir panted softly he arched up in to agron's touch, their chests pressed tightly together.

"I want you...in so many ways...I cannot choose where to start." his lover whispered.

"Then partake in all desires, we have all night..." he whispered

"I fear your body's limitations." he said softly and tenderly caressed his cheek.

Nasir hissed, "Do not fear them,"

Agron kissed him deeply one more time before turning him around to face the wall once more, running his large hands over the smooth skin, his lips trailing the light dip of his spine curve, tongue tasting salt as he followed lower.

Nasir gasped his head pressed against the cool wall as his lover adored his body.

White teeth nipped at the dip of his lower back, holding tightly onto the hips before sliding his tongue over each of the cheeks beneath, enjoying the small noises of pleasure.

Nasir hissed one of his wonderful impassioned hisses that only agron got to hear, his palms pressed more firmly against the wall.

His fingers dipped into the oil lamp surprisingly still nearby before travelling with a feather-light touch up Nasir's thigh before circling the quivering opening to his most sacred place.

Nasir shuddered biting his lip on instinct.

Agron stood up behind him before grabbing a hold of his lover's inky locks and turned his head, wishing to share a kiss while entering him.

Nasir gasped his hand reaching back upon agron's arse to steady himself "Agrun..." He gasped knowing that his lover liked it when he said his name especially how it was meant to be said

"Nahzeir..." his German whispered back against his lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss, his finger rubbing the oil around the quivering opening and slowly sliding inside, the girth of his finger stretching it pleasantly.

Nasir gasped softly "do not make me wait too long for you," he panted "it has been too long already"

"I could not even if I intended to.." Nasir's juicy earlobe the next target of his teeth and tongue as he added another finger to make sure his lover was prepared enough.

Nasir groaned softly his lover knew exactly where to attack "please... Agron..." He gasped

It was too torturous for them both, being separated when so used to being joined as one. He dripped some oil over his cock to ease passage and with one steady but gentle thrust pressed inside the warmth he came to call home.

Nasir let out a soft groan as at last the two were joined.

His vocal appreciation was mirrored by his lover who wrapped his strong arms around the Syrian's slim chest and just held the close in the intimate moment.

Nasir took one of agron's hands interlacing his fingers with his own, placing their hands over his heart.

Agron squeezed his fingers gently, his lips raining affection upon a dark shoulder in front of him as his hips could no longer stay idle and started to move in gentle thrusts.

Nasir's other hand guided agron in his thrusts, as they kissed with gentle languid kisses.

Their thrusts remained languid for a few moments before their passion started burning too bright and unmanageable.

Nasir gasped bending forward slightly to aid his lovers harder movements, "Let me look in your eyes..." he panted, asking for a change of position

Agron pulled out of his lover with a hiss as the cold air hit his cock, yet had the Syrian turned and pressed back into the wall, slender thighs holding his waist and his tongue thrust through accepting lips just as he slid back home.

Nasir's head tilted back in pleasure leaving his neck open for his lover to attack, his hands carded their way through agron's hair as he moved with his lover.

Agron's thrusts became slightly more unhinged. It has simply been too long for both of them, his lip hungrily marking and tasting the salty skin of his lover's neck.

"Hah.." Nasir gasped with each thrust his nails raking all over agron's muscular body

The German hissed at the light pain added to his pleasure, which only spurred them on, their climax too close after such a long separation.

Their orgasms came closely this time their bodies much more synced. Nasir panted softly his face buried in agron's neck

Agron held him close, leaning his weight into his lover's smaller body before pulling him closer and carrying him to their seemingly untouched bed.

Nasir pulled his lover atop him letting him rest on his chest, stroking the man's hair.

Agron's lips often pressed into the skin beneath them, licking up the sweat gathered at the dip of his breastbone and enjoyed the gentle fingers in his hair.

"If this is pleasures achieved in this life, how shall it feel in the afterlife, he mused with a grin.

"We will have no need for food, or sleep..." grinned at him the German resting with his chin supported by the slender chest.

"And I shall show you my family and meet your Duro" he said fondly

"And my mutty, she will love you." he smiled.

"Mu-tty?" He asked the word unknown to him "is that the same as 'anne'?" he said in his own tongue

"Is that your word for mother?" he asked.

He nodded with a sweet smile "you shall meet my siblings, my sisters will fuss over you" he grinned

"Fuss over me?" Agron raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You are what most women would seek in a man are you not?" he grinned "you'd be sure to make them swoon, especially Aalaiyah"

Agron chuckled. "Hardly. If she wishes for another brother however, I would be happy to oblige. No woman can sway me." he grinned.

Nasir smiled "doesn't mean that they would not fuss over you and see to your every whim and giggle at your every move, I have six sisters, trust me upon this" he chuckled

Agron paled slightly. "Six? They will run me into the ground..."

He laughed "six elder sisters and two brother elder still" he grinned

"You were the youngest of all?" he asked surprised.

He nodded "by good few years, my nearest sibling Essa was 11, mother told me I appeared as surprise, she thought that childbearing had stopped for her" he explained pressing a kiss to his temple.

Agron hummed at the affectionate gesture. "The oldest of the clan with the youngest." he smiled. "It sounds as if it was fated."

"It was," he smiled, "I hold no doubt in that agron, fate had me suffer along the journey that guided me to your arms."

"We have both suffered our share, yet I believe that out time of happiness has arrived. It will not be an easy journey forth either. But weight shouldered by two is easier to handle than by one." the German rubbed his lover's cheek.

He smiled "I shall not rest until our ambitions come true,"

"Neither shall I." Nasir's chest was so comfortable he felt like leaning against it for the rest of his time on this plane. Yet he wanted to pleasure the glorious body beneath him over and over again

"You may lie like this with me the whole night, but I do recall you saying there were many things you wanted to do with me" he said offering either option

"You and your intuition...I have just been contemplating both." Agron moved a little lower on his lover's body, his lips and tongue tasting, laving and exploring sensually.

"You may explore me, if that is your wish," he said biting his lip to hold back a moan

"It is..." Agron whispered, his breath tickling the tender skin along his lover's ribs, licking the ridges between each that could clearly be felt underneath the skin.

Nasir shuddered, laying still, closing his eyes, giving in to the sensations, completely trusting his lover.

Agron's fingers and hands were anywhere and everywhere, and his tongue and teeth followed eagerly. He nibbled at the tender skin behind his lover's knee before moving to the inner thigh, laving it with affectionate passion

Nasir became like putty in his hands, gasping a whimpering, reaction to every sensation

Agron came to a particularly tender spot very close to the crux of his lover's thighs and attacked it with soft nibbles, his breath cold against the wet skin

Nasir half sat up on the bed, his eyes opening, fixed on agron and glazed with pleasure and lust.

Male pride at such a heated look in his lover's eyes swelled inside Agron's chest and he leaned forward to suck on the leaking tip of his lover's cock, humming at the slightly bitter taste.

Nasir threw his head back, exposing his deliciously marked throat, as marked by agron in their last heated session.

His lover was the epitome of beauty, his marked skin glowing, and dark eyes hooded and beautiful raven hair damp with their pleasure. He swallowed the slim length of his lover's cock, his nose buried in the smooth pubic skin his lover kept, breathing in the most primal of hi scents.

"Nhn...agron..." he gasped, his hand gently weaving itself in agron's hair.

The German set up a steady speed along his lover's shaft, his tongue skilfully teasing at the vein on the underside of it and his throat working the leaking head as far as he could swallow it.

Nasir's body rose from the bed again in pleasure, he was much more physical when reacting to pleasures than his lover, and could not control himself under agron's skilled touch

Agron's hands slipped beneath his lover's arched body and squeezed his cheeks, massaging them and aiding the rise of his lover's hips into the depth of his throat if his passions rose in such a way.

Nasir was a beautiful sight to behold, lost in pleasure, sheen of sweat on his golden skin, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Agron worked him skilfully, one of his hands slipping round to cup the soft sack beneath the straining, twitching cock on his mouth.

Nasir let out a strained groan, his realise approaching fast, "a-agron..." he gasped to warn his lover

Agron merely hollowed his cheeks to increase the suction, drawing his lover's release out

Nasir came with a deep groan his hand knotted tightly in his lover's hair, "fu...h...ag...ron..." he grunted as he came hard.

Agron swallowed the bittersweet essence of his lover, his mouth slowly prolonging every moment, every last shiver of ecstasy

Nasir flopped back, completely spent and shuddering.

Agron trailed a line of kisses up his torso before placing a barely dare tender one on his lips

A small barely visible smile flickered on Nasir's lips, the man temporarily immobilised by his lovers skill.

Agron chuckled and lay down next to him, pulling the tired Syrian to rest pressed to his side.

"Do you wish me for the afterlife..." he panted softly, looking up at his lover.

"Not for a long while yet. Any reason you ask?" he smiled.

"Because if you do what you did to me again, I fear I shall fall willing to it," he smiled

Agron chuckled. "I will never do it again then." he teased.

"You keep to word, and you will be the one heading to the afterlife, absent roman assault," he grinned, and pulled agron's head back on to his chest as the man seemed to enjoy the position greatly.

Agron just chuckled and hummed in comfort as his hand gently rubbed his lover's side to sooth his heights.

"You may sleep like this," he said pressing kiss to the top of agron's forehead, "if that is next intention."

"Hmmm for the moment...perhaps I will return to intent in a few hours." his lips stretched into a smile against the sweat slicked skin of his lover.

"Smile like that and I can never deny you," he said softly, stroking his hand slowly through argons hair, to aid him in sleep

"Rest as well, my own." he whispered before he sleep finally claimed him.

Nasir smiled fondly at his lover, covering up further with their blanket, before settling down himself. Whispering "thank you" as he did every night, both to his god, and the man in his arms.

Unconsciously in his sleep, Agron held him closer and mumbled 'bitte' to him in his native tongue.

Nasir did not know the meaning of the word, but stroked the man's hair once more letting his sleep reach further depth, before letting sleep claim him too.


	8. Chapter 8

The German woke in the morning, the sun already peaking over the horizon as he buried his cheek further into the warmth of his lover's chest.

This caused nasir to stir slightly; he tightened his told upon the man in his arms.

Agron lifted his head and supported his chin on the young man's chest, just watching his peaceful young sleeping features. He felt truly blessed that their paths have crossed and brought them together.

Nasir mumbled words in his native tongue, as he so often did, his long lashes causing shadows upon his cheeks

While the German found his words foreign, he could still appreciate their beauty and enjoy the way the rolled off his lover's tongue. He reached for the bowl of water and started gently washing his lover's body, since they were both covered with earlier pleasures and blood from the battle.

Nasir's eyes flickered open "is the sun yet up?" he asked dozily

"Just rising." he said softly, wringing the water out of the cloth before washing down the chest and arms before moving to legs.

"Then still hand from gentle ministrations, and sleep once more in my arms," he encouraged

"I wish for comfort only, wash the battle away and start a new day with happiness upon faced, not blood." he answered gently before washing his lover's face as well and moving onto his own body quickly.

"Then when task is complete, come back to me, our bed grows cold and I with it," he smiled warmly

Agron washed the last of the battle off himself before lying back and pulling Nasir on top of him, into his strong arms to provide for the lost warmth in his absence.

"I wonder if Spartacus lets us rest today." he asked "not that man will be able for much else due to wine," he grinned

Agron chuckled. "We need to gather plan our next move, collect all possession and choose next target to free more men and women. He will want Crixus and I in the middle of it. But first, Oenomaus and the fallen will receive a farewell to the afterlife." he sighed.

He nodded, "I long for a time when days of rest shall be ours, I have never had such luxury..."

Agron kissed his temple. "I would rise with the sun and buy some fruit to remind you of homeland in the market before coming back to warm our bed and share a feast of fruit and passion."

Nasir smiled broadly, "but you should save precious coin..." he urged

He shook his head. "Coin will not be precious to us. Our happiness and pleasure will be. Coin to help others and indulge ourselves is coin well spent."

Nasir smiled fondly, "I am starting to believe you do not hail from east of the Rhine, but the heavens themselves."

Agron chuckled. "My face is too handsome for me to have fallen from heavens. The impact upon meeting with Earth would have been tragic for my charm." he winked but showed an appreciation for his lover's words nonetheless in a gentle kiss to the temple.

"I never said that there was not fault with your looks" he grinned "now go if you must, before I drag you back in to our bed"

Nasir got up, heading to see Navea and now he noticed the warmth on her face "you lay with your Gaul?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled yet again, her happiness radiant, almost blinding to the eye. "I did. Gratitude, your word encouraged heart and mind." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Nasir grinned "I bet his smile stretches from ear to ear..."

"It threatens to split his face as we speak." she chuckled and pulled him by the hand to bask in the morning sun and the momentary victory.

Nasir smiled softly "I am glad wound is closing...and legs opening" he teased lightly

She slapped his arm lightly. "Hush such words. Your lover's tongue influences yours." she teased back.

He smiled "there is nothing wrong with humour not meant," he said as they sat down. "Would you check upon stitches" he asked."See no infection is setting"

She nodded and took a close look at his healing wound and nodded. "It is healing well. And look, here comes your lover." she looked over her shoulder.

Agron came with a carriage stocked for a feast to recuperate and his own bag budging, a smile splitting his face as he looked at the two.

Nasir smiled and stood, "it seems Neapolis was well supplied" he said taking one of the bags.

"That one is for Navea and her simple Gaul. The one I carry holds what i have promised you this morning in our bed." he kissed the Syrian gently.

Nasir smiled beamingly "as I said, you treat me too much"

The German chuckled. "And as I have told you, coin holds little value to me when such a smile brightens your features and I know it is I who is the cause." he smiled and chuckled when their moment was interrupted by Navea's gasp of delight at the ripe strawberries and lychee in her bag.

Nasir grinned slightly mumbling under his breath "you did that because Crixus hates strawberries right?"

"Navea loves them" he smiled innocently.

Nasir just rolled his eyes "you boys and your silly little contests" he drawled.

"Wait till I show you what I have for you." he smiled affectionately. "But I will only show you in bed, my own."

"Then let us go there," he smiled hugging on to agron's strong muscular arm as they walked.

Once in their quarters, he guided Nasir onto their bad and relieved him of all clothing gently before setting the bag down. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Nasir looked at him curiously sitting up on the bed slightly "of course... But for what I do not know..."

"Well, let us start with the promised fruit." he smiled and pulled out...a scarf? He sat down next to his lover. "Do you trust me?" asked the German tenderly as he cupped Nasir's cheek gently.

"With my life..." He whispered honestly

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his lips, basking in the taste of his lover before tying the scarf around his eyes. He leaned against the wall, pulled the bag close and let his hands guide his lover into his lap for closeness he had much missed since leaving bed.

"What are you planning agron..." He asked an amuse smile on his lips mingled with tentativeness.

The calloused warm hands of his gladiator were softly exploring his thighs and sides before suddenly disappearing. A rustle and a sound of knife making way through something surrounded them. A wet finger was pressed against Nasir's lips. "Suck and say if you like..." he whispered, hoping passion fruit was to Nasir's liking.

Nasir's tongue tentatively poked out, unsure of what he tasted, he recognised it was passion fruit. Something he had not eaten since he was a boy, he sucked on agron's fingers greedily.

Agron pulled his hand away and gently and placed half of the round juicy fruit, the orange seeds ripe for taking. "For you, my own..." he whispered to the Syrian.

Nasir ate it curiously and tentatively, not used to being deprived of site the fruits juices dribbling down his chin.

The German leaned forward and caught the trails of juice with his tongue, sucking on his lover's smooth chin before pulling the fruit away from the sweet lips and claiming them with his tongue, sharing the taste between them in an intimate moment.

Nasir groaned softly, "agron..." He whispered, still tentative about not seeing.

"Yes, my own?" he asked gently as he pressed the second half of the passion fruit to his lips. the possessive phrase often spilled from his lips these days.

Nasir ate some more, "what are you planning?" he whispered.

Agron chuckled and next pulled out Syrian traditional sweet, baklava, as he pressed a piece to his lover's lips. "To let the sense of taste ensnare you, and halt other sense from distraction of the experience." he whispered.

Nasir sighed at the taste; it reminded him of his mother, the intense memory not brought to mind for many years.

Another piece of the sweet delicacy touched his lips, this time accompanied by Agron's lips, his past and present.

Nasir shuddered from head to tie reaching out tentatively for agron's shoulder as they kissed.

Agron's surprisingly gentle fingers guided his movements and pressed them closer together as their kiss lingered.

Nasir licked his lips as they parted, waiting tentatively to see if any more treats were to come.

Agron slowly fed him the slice of baklava he was able to obtain before moving onto another treat. A piece of soft juicy mango this time.

Nasir let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the fruit, a small tear rolling down his cheek a happy one at the memory of his homeland.

Agron gently kissed the tear away, momentarily panicked. "Has my morning surprise raise wounding memory?" he asked softly and took the scarf off his lover's face.

Nasir blinked against the light, "not at all" he whispered "I am overjoyed to be reunited with my homeland..."

Agron gently rubbed his cheek. "As I have told you before, coin does not matter when I see the joy in your face." he said softly.

Nasir smiled softly "gratitude..."

"Anything for you my own..." he smiled and kissed him chastely. "After the celebrations are over, strategy will be decided and we will move. I cannot wait to be free with you by my side..."

"I fear that is a great distance away," he said softly "but an exciting journey none the less"

"It shall be, I do not doubt that, my own. And we will free more of those who had to endure your fate on our way. Do not stray from my side." he tightened his hold around the smaller man's waist possessively, fingers digging into flesh slightly.

"I would not have the one that holds my heart worrying about such things" he smiled sweetly.

"I promise nothing." He grinned and kissed him deeply. "How about we join the others in celebration?" he asked.

"As long as you remain by my side." He said softly.

Agron nodded. "Always, if circumstances do not prevent me otherwise." He promised.

"Well if they arise, I shall come with you, Spartacus should let me in his plans, seeming as though we are parabatai."

Agron gently cupped his cheek. "He is aware that I share plans with you at all times. Yet Crixus and I, we are his trusted from the ludus. That is why we are his second in command. And while you are a trusted warrior, this is your point to make with him, not mine. So if you wish to be in the commander group, you will have to talk to him." he explained.

"I only wish to stay by your side," he said gently.

"That means you will still have to talk to him, my own. So I can have you by my side instead of being called away from you and from our bed in the middle of night, leaving you waiting while discussing strategy." he smiled gently.

"The world is not safe for someone like me, especially when our numbers swell;" he said "leaving me alone in our bed could be unsafe."

Agron kissed him gently. "I cannot do more than I have already done, suggested it to Spartacus. You will have to express your own wish, my own." he said softly. It was the way of the Thracian.

"I know," he smiled, "and I would understand if he declined me, I have not been the most loyal, and you let your hot head get in the way at times," he smiled pressing a soft kiss to the man's forehead.

"We both have traits Spartacus admires in us, that is why we are his commanders. Let him see you for what I do, and he will not be able to refuse you. And your attempt at his life has been long forgotten and repaid several times over. do not dwell on it." he smiled.

"I am no commander," he said softly, "I only wish to accompany the man whom holds my heart, and see he does not give cause for it to break" he smiled.

Agron sighed. "As you wish, I will speak with Spartacus about it." he conceded.

"I will as well," he smiled, "I was not asking you to speak for me, I have good tongue"

"Then straighten it. I knew not what you were asking of me at first." he chuckled.

He smiled softly, "Spartacus is a great man, and I am still of the mind of a Syrian slave boy," he said confessing his shyness.

The German shook his head. "Syrian, yes. Because your roots make you who you are, they make you strong, and feisty...it's the Syrian fire that ignites me and the ground beneath your feet when you battle. Slave, no longer, you are a free man now. And boy hardly. You are a man. A man who holds my heart. That responsibility is no to be shouldered by a boy. Only a man,." he whispered.

"I fear I shall always be 'little man' in the eyes of others, but I am starting to find a voice amongst men," he smiled

"Let your inner warrior roar, for I would have you hiss only for me in passion." he whispered and claimed his lover's lips passionately.

Nasir gasped softly kissing him back just as heatedly, "my warrior hisses..." he whispered "as you have noticed,"

"I have...and I wish to hear you hiss so preciously again..." as his hands slipped over his lover's taunt cheeks and squeezed them roughly, pulling their hips together.

Nasir for once stopped him "we shall wait...there are festivities,"

Agron pressed their foreheads together and was about to retaliate when a voice from behind the curtain interrupted them.

"Agron, Spartacus seeks you." called you Navea and waited for them.

Nasir got up, pulling on his subligaria and outer cloth. "I shall come with you," he said offering a hand to help agron up, "You'd best make you excitement subside quickly," He hummed in amusement.

Agron rolled his eyes and pulled his subligaria on, hissing slightly as the cloth rubbed against his excitement. He put on further cloth to cover it up and took a deep gulp from the wine before exiting with his lover.

Nasir intentionally swung his hips a little more than usually, simply to keep his lover wound up.

Agron pulled him close to his side and growled into his ear. "Tease and I will not know gentleness when the time comes."

"Maybe that stands as intention" he whispered, "There is still passion fruit left, I may use you as plate," he teased.

Agron growled and pinched his cheek before putting a smile on his face and clasping Spartacus' forearm in greeting.

Nasir nodded hesitantly, "a word...if I may..." he said quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Of course." Spartacus clapped him on the shoulder. "Without hesitation." he gave his crooked smile.

"I'd like to accompany Agron when it comes to these discussions. He is away from our bed much too often...with good reason...o-f course...but I would like to stay close to him, as parabatai it is useful for our fighting skill." he said looking at the floor

Spartacus pulled him to his side with an arm around his shoulder at Agron's nod of consent. "Let us take a walk, and you shall explain to me this..Parabatai?" he asked, pulling the Syrian with him towards a quieter corner away from the festivities.

"Your boy bares teeth again, wishing to join our meetings..." said Crixus gruffly from Agron's side and handed him a cup filled with wine.

"I would not have you referring to my lover as boy. He is not my body slave." growled Agron at the Gaul.

Crixus shook his head. "Do not look for apologies, a mere slip of the tongue. I respect your lover as you respect Navea."

Nasir looked over his shoulder to agron, before they walked, "it is of my culture...a bond...between two warriors, deeper than lovers and closer than brothers...we live together, fight together and die together, we fuse ourselves to become a greater force in battle, me and agron are connected, we fight as one, as you have observed, as I feel so Navea and Crixus shall..." he explained cutting himself short, not wanting to test Spartacus' patience.

Spartacus nodded, contemplating the Syrian's words. "I have seen the two of you fight, united and using each other for leverage in an attack. Is it your wish to join the commanders group or merely accompany the German to the meetings?" he asked.

"I do not think I am a leader of men, that is for you to decide, s-sir, I merely wish to stand by agron in meetings, so information upon both is first hand, so as best to prepare both of us, I do not wish to be the weak link between us,!"

Spartacus stood in front of him, his arms crossed in contemplation. "Your tongue falters in my presence. What is the reason?" he asked.

"I am not like a lot of the men in our group...I have less of a voice, and a confidence possessed by Gauls or those east of the Rhine, it is in my culture," he explained eye contact faltering once more.

Spartacus lifted his chin. "Yet I see your lover has made you come out of the quiet shell. Your voice is much appreciated, as are your skills. You are most welcome to accompany Agron into our meetings."

"Gratitude, Spartacus, Gratitude," he said with a small smile.

The Thracian nodded. "Now come, let us return and discuss strategy with your German and the undefeated Gaul." and they walked back towards the two who seemed to be in a playful glaring contest.

He nodded and was quickly back at agron's side his head pounding slightly from his encounter.

Agron as if sensing his current state gently touched his temple before pulling him close.

"We need to decide which way we wish to progress. We need more fighting men and to free more of those crushed by slavery." announced Spartacus.

Agron considered this for a moment. "We should hit in the moment of weakness. Send Glaber's head to Rome, and we progress west. The easiest would be to free the mines on the way. Little amount of guards and a few Roman soldiers would be easy enough to defeated even with slightly dwiddled numbers. Once the slaves see we wish them freedom, I am sure they would aid us." he contemplated.

"There...there's a mine, six days march from where we stand, most men are sent there first, the labour is hard and intensive due to the hardness of the rock, the strongest men are sent there, when they weaken they are moved on to the clay pits, but the men who reside there are yet unbroken, and would be of good stock..." he said, then feared he had spoken out of turn "Apologies...it is just suggestion"

Crixus chuckled and Spartacus grinned. "A most welcome one. You say you do not wish to join the commanders of our force, yet you prove to be one of worth. What say you Crixus?" he asked the Gaul.

The man loosed at the Syrian and spoke gruffly. "He would be of worth for strategy."

"Agron?" asked Spartacus.

"You already know my answer. Nasir has the knowledge of the land, the skill and perception. He would be of use for our meetings, not merely as my companion."

Spartacus. "Nasir, we would have you amongst us, if you were to agree. You knowledge may prove valuable and you and your German could lead a large amount of warriors together. What say you?" he asked.

"I-if you feel I possess skills required, I shall partake the mantel," he said timidly though managed fleeting eye contact.

"Then it is done." Spartacus clapped him on the shoulder. "You have already been branded by fire, just like all of us and by my sword of all. Another brother committed to the cause."

Crixus clasped the Syrian's forearm in acceptance as well and Agron pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Now, what other information do we have about the mines?" he asked.

"They...they are guarded by more Romans than others, due to the power of the men, but they are also a lot further from reinforcement," nasir offered.

"Do you know the layout of the mines and the surrounding area?" asked the Gaul this time.

"I know not, but my dominus spoke of the man who stands as its foreman, he said he frequented brothels in the neighbouring town of an eve, perhaps we could intercept? a map is likely to be upon his person..." he suggested with a little more confidence.

Spartacus nodded. "Gratitude for the valuable information. We shall plan further tomorrow and move the day after, before Rome catches up to us. For now, we celebrate."

Nasir nodded, "Maybe new title shall see me less as little man," he smiled

Crixus chuckled in his gruff way but left without a word at the glare from Agron. The German bent slightly until his lips reached Nasir's ear and he whispered gently. "We stay for little while, or we go?" he asked.

"Stay a little while, you need to spend time with your men as well as I," he said softly

"I worry for your head. It seems to ache." he answered in kind

"I am well, do not fear, plus, do you not want to flaunt me and new position," he grinned

Agron chuckled. "Come then you attention seeker." he jibed and pulled the man into his side as they walked over to his kin to share some drink. Loud exclamations of joy greeted them and wine was pressed into their hands.

Nasir smiled softly, "I just like to be shown off..." he smiled

"I know you do my own." he grinned and pulled his body close, claiming his lips to the loud howl of joy and laughter from the Germans.

"Are you going to fuck him now and give us a show?" called Saxa in their native tongue.

Agron broke off the kiss to chuckle at her question.

Nasir frowned, "I did not like her tone, what did she say..." he held no love for the woman he found her uncultured and coarse.

Agron chuckled. "Pay her no mind. She is being her usual coarse self."

Nasir frowned "I wish they would speak in plain tongue"

Agron caressed his forehead to smooth the frown. "She can, but her teasing remark was meant for my ears. It was no insult against you, merely a hint at my...quick rise of passion." he grinned.

"Then she should...Spartacus said that all those whom could should speak in open tongue, I do not speak Syrian, not that there is another whom shares tongue," it was clear nasir really held no love for the woman

"Saxa, you will speak tongue common to all when in presence of those who do not understand." said Agron, turning to the woman whose grin slipped before she scowled.

He raised an eyebrow in return. "Fine." she spoke plainly. "But you favour him over kin." she spoke in broken tongue.

Agron frowned. "He is my heart. He dies, I die. My own kin has betrayed us all once, he never would." he said, reminding them of Sedullus. "We are kind, I am happy to amongst you, to see you free. Celebrate without fight and rude tongue." he grinned and Ludo raised a cup, they all cheered.

Nasir and Saxa squared off for a moment, he hissed at her and she snarled before she departed the group for other company

Agron nuzzled his ear. "You wish to stay and celebrate but your lips hiss and fuel my desire for you." he growled softly.

"She over stepped, challenging your authority, I would not have it," he growled darkly

"It is in her nature. Big words yet no actions..." he chuckled but pulled his lover's chin up and kissed him chastely. "So possessive of me, I enjoy seeing you like this. do you wish to claim your stake on me as well, my own?"

Nasir flushed deeply, "I...have never...I couldn't..."

Agron chuckled. "Shhh I meant in public, not in private..."

"I mean...never I..." he flushed deeply "I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

Agron shook his head. "This is no place to speak of such things, my own. Have you had enough of festivities?" he asked

Nasir just nodded, willing to go where his lover wanted

Agron took his head and to the sound of loud cheering and catcalls took them to their quarters. He pulled the curtain close and headed for the bowl of water to wash his skin clean. "You said you have never had neither cunt, nor ass."

"I have not..." he flushed, leaning against the cool wall

"And would that be your wish?" Agron asked bluntly as was his habit, dropping the leather from his shoulders, leaving him only in his subligaria as he kept his hands occupied with washing his stomach, giving Nasir time to consider

"I have not thought of wishing it, you know I am submissive in nature...but is that your wish? He asked

Agron turned to him. "Would you join the afterlife without experiencing what the world has to offer?" he asked. "We are equals. I have not...submitted to a man in my time. Yet you are no ordinary man." he answered.

Nasir flushed "Is it your wish?" he asked "I-don't want to hurt you..." he whispered fear clear in his eyes

The German walked over to him and held him in his embrace. "I wish for you to know the joys love can bring. If you find the prospect daunting, then we shall not speak of it again. It was but a suggestion." he smiled encouragingly. "And you could never hurt me." he added.

"Help me regain more confidence...the Romans took from me, and see proposition reconsidered..." he said softly.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And how do I go about aiding in your confidence?" he asked, bending down slightly and pulling his lover up, thighs around his waist and their bare chests pressed close.

"Love me...and let me flourish under your wing..." he whispered

"As I have before now and will continue to do..." he whispered and claimed his lover's lips with passion.

Their night was spent in slow burning passion that could not be sated until dawn broke on the horizon, and the day planning and packing. They would be leaving at the next sunrise on the 6 day journey towards the mines.

Spartacus announced Nasir's promotion, which was received with mixed feeling. Nasir having got not much sleep, though not complaining about it, did not care, helping eagerly for the next day

Agron scowled at some of his kin, daring them to raise a voice against his lover, but was happy to see Lugo bound up to Nasir and give him one of his bone crushing hugs.

Nasir laughed, the two had really started to bond, "Did you have to cover me in your shit Lugo, I shall be washing for days" he grinned

The burly German laughed. "You funny, still little man but big heart. I like, you brother." he grinned.

"And you're a big man with a little brain," he grinned clapping him on the shoulder

"We get what nature gives. I fight good." he grinned and bounded back to his kin. After such a display, Nasir was greeted with more smiles and nods from others as well, respect rising within their camp.

Nasir smiled proudly at agron, there was still a splinter group however lead by Saxa.

Agron noticed and stepped towards the feisty German woman, speaking in their tongue for her to better understand him.

"You need to respect those who lead our cause." he growled at her.

She stepped closer and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He received position for being your lover." she hissed at him, their argument gaining audience.

"He receives position because he knows strategy. Spartacus himself agrees. Who are you to question his decisions?" he asked.

"I am free woman. And I get what I want." she said and threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Agron was completely stunned, the surprise clear in his face raised brows and staggered step back yet she held on.

Nasir let out a loud growl charging at the woman pulling her back by her hair "you ever...ever, touch him again, I *will* kill you," and with that he threw her to the floor, spitting on the ground next to her. Next he kissed agron heatedly, "if *anyone* makes a pass at him, they will face the same as Saxa" he shouted kissing agron passionately again, before slapping agron too hard. "That's for letting it happen" he hissed

Agron stood there completely stunned, pressing a hand to his cheek and looking at his lover in astonishment. His features hardened for a moment before he closed his eyes and turned to his kin. "Keep Saxa and the others within your circle, teach them unity." he said in common tongue so all could understand, eyes hardened again as he looked at the blond woman on the ground.

"You cannot claim one who has already been claimed body and heart. Remember that." he said and turned around, picking up a spear to go hunting for some meet they would all share one last time at this place. He needed some time alone, his jaw still aching and skin tender.

The group were cheering patting nasir on the back, nasir hissed slapping them away heading to Crixus, he wanted to spar, and release his aggression.


	9. Chapter 9

It was hours later that Agron returned with a wild boar on his shoulder and received a few cheers for the meat that would feed them all tonight and if they dried if, for a few more. He headed to sit down on the steps and accepted a glass of wine, downing it in one go to chase away his thirst.

Nasir silently sat next to him, "how's the face..." he asked softly

"I've had worse." Agron answered, finishing the rest of the cup. His jaw was tender and a bruise was already darkening his cheekbone. Nasir sure did not hold back with his slap.

"Feel better after sparring?" the German asked just as softly.

"Much, if it makes you feel better Crixus beat me pretty bad..." he was sporting a cut lip

"Why would someone hurting my lover make me feel better?" he asked yet still did not look at the Syrian.

"Because I slapped you...really hard," he shrugged, not looking at his lover either

"You did. That still does not mean I would wish you any pain." Agron replied softly and leaned back on the steps, resting for a moment with his eyes closed.

"Apologies," he sighed "I don't know what come over me..."

"Jealousy. One I can understand, yet I hoped you would have trust in me." he said and finally his eyes opened, focusing on his lover in their green beauty of emotions.

"I do...I really do...I just...saw red..." he sighed running a hand though his hair "forgive me?" he asked gently

Agron nodded before getting up. "See to the meat being carved. I need to wash the day and the woman off me." he said and headed for their quarters.

Nasir sighed softly knowing he was not yet forgiven and set to the tasking, curing some of their meat for use on their journey

Agron returned, washed and changed into a different cloth, laughing and drinking with Spartacus and discussing further strategy.

Navea came to stand next to the Syrian. "He laughs even when heart aches. But not because of your hand, but your words." she said softly.

"What did I say" he sighed "I was so enraged I do not even recall..."

"When your hand met flesh, you said it was for him allowing it. Agron would never willingly allow anyone to touch him. Saxa had his crossed arms pressed between their bodies, and he was not reciprocating her affection." she said observantly. "He has already forgiven you, he loves you dearly. His heart aches because wound his pride and affection toward you by saying he would allow for others to claim him." she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Nasir sighed softly, "yet he still neglects my company and gaze...and I fear tonight our bed..."

Navea shook her head. "His gaze has not left you, every time your own drops. He avoids company to give you space, and deal with his heart before joining your bed. He would not wish to enter it with heart still heart. Such is the way of the German, they fight, yet when the times to lay down comes, they never do so with ill feeling."

He sighed once more running his down his face "I hate that woman..." He growled though he could only really blame himself.

Navea shook her head yet again. "She is paying for her betrayal to you and Agron, his kin will not accept her as easily now. Go to him. Take him to bed. If he does not come right away, give him time to come to you..." she said, squeezed his shoulder and left to her own lover

"I know...though I do not feel there will ever be bond between us..."

"You will find your way to each other again." She smiled and left him to go to his lover.

Nasir sighed softly and looked hopefully at his lover, hoping he would see it as a sign to join him.

Agron's eyes met his for a long moment before he turned away but only to excuse himself before heading for his lover.

Nasir looked at him for a moment before he sat down beside him, his own hand was resting on the stone between them and he really hoped the man would take it into his as usually.

Agron's hand rested on the stone as well, their smallest fingers touching slightly as he looked at the celebrating crowd. "Have you had enough of celebration?" he asked softly.

"Have you..." Nasir asked just as gently, "of me?"

Agron looked at him, his eyes gentle yet a shadow of emotion lurking in the back. "How could I ever have enough of you?"

Nasir flashed a relieved smile, "I am glad...I thought my actions may have revealed side you did not like.

Agron shook his head. "Your actions are no longer on mind..." he said softly

"Then why do you stray from me..." he asked softly.

Agron took another sip from his wine. "You know I would never reciprocate an advance from any, other than you?"

"I do...I did not even know my words until Navea informed me of them..." he sighed

Agron nodded. "Let us retire for the night. We have a long journey ahead of us." he said and stood up, offering his hand to the Syrian

Nasir nodded, taking his hand, he did not feel the issue was resolved at all, but followed him all the same.

Agron lead them into their quarters and closed the curtains after them. All of their belongings were packed with the exclusion of the blankets on their bed. He started stripping off down to his subligaria and stretched his tired muscles. It has been a long day...

Nasir stripped in silence getting in to their bed. Agron lied down next to him and pulled their bodies close, their legs intertwined as the blankets covered their nude forms.

Nasir sighed, staying still in the man's arms. After a while he sat up, "I think I may bed separately tonight," he said quietly, not looking at agron.

"To what end?" asked Agron and sat up as well, pulling him close.

"I feel guilt, looking at you, I over stepped, and I cannot believe I am forgiven so easy..." he sighed.

Agron lifted his chin, making the Syrian look at him. "You are forgiven. All heart needs is soothing and nourishment. Leaving our bed will help neither of us." he said softly.

"I should never have said what I did..." Nasir said sadly, "it was in the moment's heat..."

"And I accept that...my own." His lover added softly.

"Kiss me...?" he asked softly

Agron's hand slipped to the back of Nasir's neck while the other pulled their bodies close. The bruise would heal and the German's heart was on its way to follow. He pulled his lover closer and connected their lips in a light kiss.

Nasir sighed softly in to the kiss, pressing their lips more firmly together

Agron pulled the smaller supple man into his lap and let his teeth worry his bottom lip, asking for entrance

Nasir granted it freely, "I'm sorry...I'm just so sorry..." he whispered as they kissed.

"Shhh do not speak of it..." he said softly as his tongue claimed every crevice and surface in his lover's mouth, their tongues battling gently.

Nasir kissing him with great love as though this kiss could be their last. Agron lowered them down on their bed and held him close for comfort as they exchanged warm soft kisses. They kissed for several hours until their jaws ached and they were panting heavily

"We need to rest before the journey tomorrow." Agron whispered softly.

"I love you..." he whispered for only the second time.

Agron's hand gently slid against his cheek. "As I you..." he whispered back. Even though they were not the full words, his lips could not let them fall. But it was the truth, he did love the Syrian.

"Sleep my heart, I shall watch over you..." he whispered

"You need to sleep as well. to keep your strength for the journey. come.." he pulled his lover closer as they rested, their bodies intertwined as close as possible.

He smiled, "but I shall watch over you while sleep takes you" he whispered nuzzling the man's neck.

Agron's arms tightened around his lover and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Nasir watched him, stroking his hair gently trying to sooth him in to a better, deeper sleep.

Agron hissed softly in his sleep, the bruised cheek still tender but managed to slide back into sleep after a while.

Nasir stayed awake the whole night, soothing his lover and watching over him.

Agron woke before sunrise and found his lover's tired eyes upon him. "Why did you not sleep?" he asked, his voice still soft and hoarse.

"You were restless...and fit full...what is upon mind?" he asked softly

"I cannot recall." Agron answered softly, his dreams were too jumbled.

"I could not let sleep take me if distress was upon you..." he said lovingly

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You should have. We have a long journey ahead of us." he said softly. "Do not stray from my side. If you need rest, you lean against my side."

"As I always would," he smiled softly, stroking his lover's forehead.

Agron took his hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. "We should get ready." he said softly.

He nodded, standing up and stretching, pulling on his travelling garb, he'd made a tunic for protection from the cold weather, and for more comfort with his new chest armour that the commanders wore.

Agron, still nude stood next to him and appreciated his lover's new garb. "It suits you so well." he ran an appreciative hand over his side.

He smiled softly, "I am yet to work with the softer fabric, yet winter called. I had enough left to make a simple vest for under your armour, unseen but for further warmth, " he smiled passing it to hi,

Agron accepted the wine coloured vest and pulled it on, a perfect fit. "Gratitude. I got the fabric for yourself, you did not have to waist it on me." he said and pulled on his subligaria, leather armour and swords at his back.

"And I had items surplus to need," he smiled "and would not have my man cold or his skin chaffed by armour"

Agron fastened the last of his buckles before stepping closer and cupped his face, pressing a kiss to his lips gently. "Gratitude." he said softly.

He smiled softly, pulling on his new armour, giving the man a twirl "how do I look?" he asked

"Invincible...and arousing.." grinned the German.

Nasir grinned "enough to stir cock?" he asked

"You better check..." Agron whispered heatedly against his ear.

Nasir trailed his hand down agron's body, squeezing his arousal.

The German bit his earlobe gently with a soft growl at the intimate touch.

Nasir gasped, softly, "We must leave," he grinned

"You go, I will bring our bags..." he said and pressed a last kiss to his lover's cheek as he steadied the hand on his raised cock.

Nasir grinned and headed out to help Spartacus however he needed

Agron followed, their possessions in two bags, both on his shoulder as he headed for Crixus. They agreed to be the ones to take the back of the convoy, with Spartacus and Gannicus leading the way. This way they would be the ones guarding their food and possessions against any attack, and the weaker women and men who still did not know how to properly yield a sword that would walk in front of them.

Nasir selected Ludo to join him and agron, to boost their defences. He would have liked to have been joined by Navea, but of course the woman stood a Crixus' side, as she should.

Agron and Crixus came towards him and Navea, grins on their lips. "The two of you, up on the cart. Lugo goes behind you and we go in front of you." announced Agron to their surprised lovers.

Apparently Navea has not had slept well either and they would not risk either of their lovers too tired from journey to fight. So they would guard the cart with their supplies, only needing to keep the reigns on the horse tight.

"I will pull my weight," Nasir protested, not wanting to be the one that always took time out.

"We will rotate position." said Crixus as Agron stepped forward and pulled him close. "Rest for a few short hours with Navea, then you will guard. Do not be stubborn." he said softly.

Nasir frowned, always stubborn, but did as he was told, offering a hand to Navea to help her up.

Agron nodded to him and they moved. The sun was rising over their march and when the midday heat became too much to bear, they stopped to rest in the shade for a short while, still covered by the forests around them.

Nasir had slept with Navea the whole time, his arms around her like a protective brother.

Crixus gave an amused snort but they left their lovers rest some more until it was time to move again. Agron held the reigns of the horse, knowing that if Nasir and Navea slept the whole day, they would be good to guard in the eve.

Nasir woke in the early evening, "Crixus, hold Navea, she needs yet more sleep," he said softly, "I will take mantle of guard."

The Gaul nodded and they changed seats, Agron smiled at his lover from the other side of the cart, yet his eyes revealed he was just as tired.

"Sleep, trust Ludo and I to remain guarding, he has yet more energy," he smiled pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead.

Agron shook his head. "We set camp for the night soon. Someone has to lead the back. I will not have the back door of the cart unguarded. Do not worry yourself over me, I will have m rest later"

Nasir frowned, "I will guard back with you, to see step does not falter," he said faithfully

He nodded and they walked for two more hours until Spartacus gave orders for rest. They stopped the cart and Agron gave the horse some water to drink as he pulled out the bag of rations for the day to be divided between all, and handed it to the women who would see to it.

Nasir dragged him straight to a sheltered spot beneath a tree pulling blankets out of the pack, "sleep... I will see that portion of food is saved."

Agron chuckled at his stubbornness but soon was joined by Crixus. They quickly set up a small fire since the weather was getting colder and put their belongings down as they rested after the long day of marching.

Nasir oversaw the sharing of meals, before bringing a portion of cured meat, bread, and cheese for both agron and thoughtfully, Crixus.

Agron opened his eyes when he saw his lover placing the food in front of them and kicked the Gaul's foot from across the fire to tuck in as well

"Only cold foods, we are near an encampment of Romans so I told Spartacus to only light small fires a large cooking fire would draw attention." He passed one bowl to agron and one to Crixus Enjoy," he said.

"Gratitude, my own." he said softly and they ate hungrily after the long day. They still had 4 more days of road to cover before some rest and finally reaching the mines. "Spartacus said he will leave you on duty with Navea until the moon's peak. Return to me after that." added the German softly, for his lover's ears only.

He smiled and nodded and passed him a small cloth inside beautifully ripe cherries he'd been able to forage in the surrounding area. "To share with Crixus and maybe take further step of understanding," and with that he hurried off to keep watch

Agron chuckled and opened the small pouch, knowing that while the Gaul loather strawberries, he loved cherries. They shared the meal and a few words before lying down by the warm fire. The moon would be peaking in only a few hours and they desperately needed to catch some sleep before their lovers returned into their arms and tomorrow's progress in the march.

Nasir returned to him at midnight, tiredly snuggling down beside agron, intentionally stirring him so he could have a better cuddle.

His German groaned softly in his sleep but his arms felt warm flesh so he pulled the smaller man to lie on top of him and share heat in the cold night, unconsciously pressing a kiss to his forehead before he was out again. His dreams were still disturbed, giving him little rest, but he would take what he got.

Nasir slept nearly all the night through waking only when his lover stirred greatly in his sleep, sitting up stroking his hair.

Agron panted softly as his eyes opened and he sat up as well, only now realising that Nasir was in his lap and caught him before he could fall. "Apologies." he said softly and reached for his cup to drink the remaining water there.

Nasir cupped his cheek looking at him intensely, "What is wrong love..." he said worried.

Agron just shook his head. "Dreams and memories long forgotten haunt sleep. Nothing to worry your mind over." he smiled tiredly and rubbed his cheekbone. "Let us catch a few more moments of peace before moving." he suggested.

Nasir frowned, "they seem to have been at the forefront of your mind these past nights"

His lover just pulled him down to his chest again and pulled the blankets over them to keep the warmth in. "They are just dreams, my own. They will cease eventually."

"But why so suddenly, they seem to have sprouted from nowhere..."

"It matters not, do not worry your mind over it..." he said softly and closed his eyes. They did not spring out of nowhere in all honesty and he knew the trigger, but just as they have passed after Duro's death, they will this time as well.

Nasir was stubborn, "if you do not share your mind with me, do not think you will get any from me in coming weeks" he warned

Agron sighed. "I merely wished to spare your mind the reasoning is all..." he said quietly.

"Do not, we are honest with one another," he said pressing a kiss to agron's forehead.

He nodded. "The night before we went for the arena, Duro and I had a fight. I called him weak, always the one to save him. He was not training to the best of ability and was afraid for his life. In a heated moment he...slapped me with all his might across the cheek and...told me he trusted in his bigger brother never to allow someone to harm him. The next day he died protecting my back..." he whispered.

Nasir sighed softly, "oh my agron...I'm so sorry..." he said sadly pulling him close.

The German just rubbed his back soothingly. "It is of no matter. The dreams plagued me after Duro's death but ceased, just like they will this time around. As I said, do not worry your mind over it." he said and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Yet it is my causing..." he sighed softly, holding him tightly.

"It is not." Agron said firmly. "You did not know of my memories, and you acted in the heat of the moment. You need to cease blaming yourself."

"Lean on me through this..." he said

"Your warm presence is all I need." replied his German. "Guilt cannot be a part of us, Nasir." he whispered in his ear.

"And I have none..." he smiled "if you forgive me..."

"I already have..." answered Agron softly.

He smiled. "Then let us find Spartacus, and discuss the day's plans..."

He nodded and they got up to find the Thracian.

"Ah, my second in command, we need to head further west if I am correct?" Spartacus directed the question at Nasir while offering a cup of water

Nasir flushed slightly at the honour and nodded. "if we make slow pace through the woods, foraging can give us food and replenish supplies and herbs invaluable for healing that will not be so plentiful further west, it may add an extra half day to journey, but the benefits far outweigh the negatives," he explained

Agron considered his words for a moment. "We may use that half day to our advantage. At this speed we will arrive close to the mines at midday, we may rest for a while and attack from the shadows. The freed and our men who fight will surely need healing, those herbs can truly be invaluable." he agreed.

Spartacus nodded. "Well thought. Point the direction on the map, so you may remain at the back of the convoy with my second best instead of accompanying me in the front." he said to the Syrian and spread the piece of skin with the map of the area

"Agron, find out if anyone in our current number has knowledge of herbs, and those that are able or not of fighting skill should be sent to me, I shall explain what they need to search for." he asked before turning to Spartacus to point out the route on their map.

Agron smiled and unnoticed by the Thracian ran an appreciate finger down his lover's spine. He enjoyed his lover's new found confidence and vowed to himself to make it flourish even further. He gathered the few women and men who knew of herbs and brought them to Nasir who was concluding his words with Spartacus.

Nasir explain what to pick and what not to, he paired the experienced with the inexperienced so no one would select anything harmful, he split the team of around thirty in to those searching for food such as berries, small plants and mushrooms and those searching for herbs.

Agron felt a clap on his shoulder, only to see Spartacus leaning with that crooked little smile of his next to him. "He is strong. It was a good choice to encourage him into our ranks." he admitted.

The German nodded. "He is of much use and knowledge. There is my kin and I share. A lot of goodness may come from little packaging." he grinned

Spartacus chuckled. "Kin from East of the Rhine is wise to believe that." he agreed and left to rouse the rest of their group.

Nasir helped preparing gruel like breakfast bringing some to Crixus and Navea who had just awoke, He had some left of cherries so treated them too by swirling them amongst the oat meal, "to break fast," he said with a small smile.

"Much gratitude, brother." smiled Navea as they accepted their food. Agron was tending to the horse, drying it with grass from the morning dew and made sure to feed and water him before the long journey.

Nasir smiled softy, "you like animals?" he asked

Agron nodded. "Father used to breed horses for the rich landowner in the next village as he had experience, an activity for time when he was free of other labours. Mutty loved horses as well and taught Duro and I how to ride one. Father was proud." he said and rubbed the horse's nose, getting an affectionate nip form its teeth.

Nasir smiled, "I would love to learn to ride, you should teach me one day," he smiled, "do you ride bareback?" he asked grinning at the insinuation not intended.

Agron chuckled, a sparkle in his eyes. "Yes I do, at least on horses." he winked and patted the horse's main. It huffed softly and butted his side with its head. "There there, no need to be jealous. He is my own, you are our own." he said to the horse soothingly and petted its nose while extending a hand towards his lover to make him slowly come closer.

Nasir tentatively walked closer, in his homeland he had been much more used to mules and donkeys.

Agron took his hand gently and pulled him closer. "Do not fear her, she will sense it. Think of her as a child, a little girl in need of affection. All she wants is to know you like her." he guided softly, standing behind the Syrian and their joined hands rubbed the horse's nose together. She huffed a bit before pressing into Nasir's hand. "See, she likes you." he whispered in the Syrian's ear.

Nasir jumped slightly when she huffed, chuckling softly at his foolishness as the horse was only nuzzling him

Agron gently rubbed his hip bone with the hand on his lover's hip in encouragement. "I will teach you how to ride one day..."

"When we are free." he smiled joyfully as the horse nuzzling him further

"When we are free." he repeated softly. "We need to get on the road, my own. Gather the others for the end of the convoy." he pressed a soft kiss to the smooth dark skin of his lover's neck.

He smiled softly and nodded, they marched a good 14 hours before setting down camp. the foraging had been successful, the women and the weaker men had baskets of mushrooms, olives, berries, herbs and some edible greenery, that would help boost their dwindling supplies. Nasir checked the supplies personally to make sure that nothing deadly had found its way with in. He was tired from the long day but spent the next few hours with Navea and a small team of others, making and bottling remedies and preparing some of the berries preserving some for use on a day when supplies were further drained

Agron was planning further strategy for their movement while food was passed around. He tended to the horse, now named Greeza, before setting another camp with Crixus for their time of rest with their lovers. Their camp was guarded carefully against any introduce, even thought there were no Romans in the area, that has been carefully scouted.

Nasir and Navea worked till the moon was high in the sky and both could barely keep their eyes open. Agron and Crixus walked over to their lovers and while Crixus picked Navea up gently in his arms, Agron bent down and threw Nasir over his shoulder with a soft chuckle before they carried their lovers to their camp for rest.

"The two of you will rest. And you have no say in the matter." growled the Gaul and Agron nodded.

Nasir couldn't even protest, he only reached out for agron wordlessly

Agron took off their weapons and slid behind his lover, cradling him in his arms gently as sleep claimed the four warriors.

Nasir slept peacefully utterly drained by his hard work throughout the d\y

Agron's sleep was still not peaceful and his body was getting tired, yet he knew how to fight the sleep deprivation and got up early in the morning to take Greeza for a ride, with Spartacus' permission. He led the horse through into a nearby field, where wild flowers grew so peacefully in the sun. He picked some for both Nasir and Navea before heading back for camp.

Nasir had awoke shortly after his lover had left his side he got back to his work organising supplies.

Agron cleaned up Greeza and found Navea, the flowers bringing a smile to her face before he noticed his lover. He walked over and covered his eyes from behind. "Trust me?" he asked softly in his ear.

Nasir smiled softly he was starting to get used to agron's little surprises, "as always" he said mirth in his voice

The hands that covered his face disappeared. "Then turned around." smiled Agron, holding the bouquet of wildflowers in his hands.

Nasir turned, he smiled warmly "A perfect sight if ever I saw one..."

Agron chuckled. "Better than when your tongue brought me to the heavens?" he asked softly but his smile was light as he handed the bouquet dominated by honeysuckle to his lover. "Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lover." he whispered.

"I fear masculinity is lost, but I could not care less, am I allowed tod o with them as I wish?"

Agron chuckled. "You are no less of a man for appreciating flowers. Of course you may, they are yours." he smiled

"Then I shall call you when my intentions are complete"

A momentary look of surprise passed Agron's features but then he nodded. "I shall be with Crixus, tending to swords." he said and left to find the Gaul.

Nasir went to Greeza and began adorning her mane with flowers, the horse adored the attention

She huffed and nuzzled into his touch, trying to communicate with the nice man who was making her pretty.

Agron was sharpening their swords and any other that seemed to have lost their edge.

Nasir called his lover over, proud of his efforts

Agron walked over and chuckled when he finally noticed what Nasir has used the flowers for. "Greetings beautiful. Has my own made you this pretty?" he asked her affectionately, pressing a kiss to her nose. She huffed at the affection and head butted his chest playfully. Agron chuckled. "Two such beauties stand before me." he smiled at his lover.

Nasir smiled, "Well...it sets her aside from the stallions in our midst."

Agron chuckled. "She is beautiful, my own. Thank you for making her happy." he smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

nasir nuzzled in to him, before pulling back, "we should take our position, Spartacus wants us moved within the hour."

Agron nodded and let his lover slip from his grasp. The third day of their journey turned out to be just as trying, but the weather has worsened, the eve getting colder and they made sure to be closely covered by the thick foliage before starting large warm fires to cook food and warm their tired bodies.

Nasir was shivering even with his tunic, it truly was bitter. He stayed close to agron dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes

Agron was no better with the little sleep he has been getting but his lover came first so he boiled some water over their fire and filled their leather pouches with it. He pulled all the blankets they had over their close bodies as they laid down to get some rest and placed the pouches to his lover's front as he spooned his back for warmth. Heat was slowly building in their little cocoon and he felt Nasir's shivers starting to abate.

A bitter wind rose as the moon was high in the sky, "Navea...Crixus, bring your bed to ours..." Nasir stammered

Agron and Crixus locked gaze for a moment, but new their lovers would be warmer if they all shared the body heat. They huddled close together, Nasir and Navea in the middle, surrounded by heated pouches with water while Agron's and Crixus' wide backs protected them on the edge from the wind.

It also gave them double the blankets. "It may not be glamorous," nasir said, "but we shall not all die from cold."

Crixus just grumbled and nuzzled into Navea's neck, Agron's hand gently squeezing his lover's hip in understanding as he pressed them all closer for the warmth. Sleep still escaped him somewhat but he took care to watch over his lover and the two who joined their cocoon.

Nasir slept on and off, it was still bitter, but not deadly so.

The German always tried to sooth him back into sleep and they stayed huddled close until the sun started rising. The wind finally abated until only a light chilly breeze was left. Hopefully it would not return the next night as well.

Nasir arose, making a herbal tea in a large cooking cauldron, which he dished out to each of their entourage, with a small portion of bread to break fast

Agron took care of Greeza and after a moment joined Spartacus at the cart to judge their number of rations left. They will have enough for four more days, but since the march only took two more, some of what was left would be sure given to the newly freed who will be in need of it. They would have to think fast in procuring them a place to stay and more food...

Foraging could only give some much, it had provided the boost to at least two meals, but still rations were scarce. Nasir brought two cups of tea and portions of bread to the two men not wanting them to miss out.

Agron pressed a small kiss to his temple in gratitude as he listened to Spartacus.

"But our numbers will be too high to obtain another temple or a villa." argued the German.

"We could take a timber yard, and construct our own camp," nasir suggested

Spartacus nodded. "That is why we will only free a few villas on our way to a city. While there will be enough rations in there and food to pack for journey, only a large space could house all of us now. We need to think of a safe place for all of us, strategic." said the Thracian

"Does the map provide any suggestions?" he asked

"That is what I wished to discuss with you." he turned to the Syrian with a smile.

"Me?" he said surprised "how may I be of help?" he asked

"You know the area, at least partially. If not, you have a gift of kindness; the others will surely share any information about villas, areas or ports they have passed. May I rely on you?" asked the Thracian.

He nodded, "what area do you look for, specifics would help search,"

They held the map open and after a few more exchanged words Spartacus nodded, letting Nasir know that was all from him, if the Syrian had any queries or other words.

Nasir went to ask around. He gained information of a small crop of villas on the outskirts of a town, the complex, when connected would provide a central camp which other constructions could be built around.

They were soon back on the road but Spartacus nodded to the Syrian and his lover to let them both know a strategy place will be taking that eve after setting camp.

nasir was tired, he had never travelled such distances on foot, and they still had one more days march to go.

Agron appeared by his side and after sharing some water pulled his lover into his side and supported both their tired bodies to Spartacus' already lit fire. Crixus joined them presently with Navea tugging along as they discussed what was available to them in the area.

"There is a group of villas one and a half a day's march from the mines, we could take them..." nasir offered the results of his research.

"What of fields? Are there any in the surrounding area?" he asked. At least some root vegetables could be kept in the ground and other items from rotting.

"They possess their own allotments, as well as large amounts of land and nearby woodlands," he explained.

"Wood, mud mixed with hay and rocks. That is how we build barriers and houses the East of Rhine. They are strong against wind and would keep attack out at least partially, or slow it down, since other protection is not available to us." suggested Agron.

"Plenty of that would be available to us. Curing fabrics with tar or resin to harden them against cold is another option."

Spartacus nodded. "Is there a city or a town in the nearby area to change necessities for coin with?" he asked. During winter they could hardly live off the land alone.

He nodded, "a small town and outskirt of Rome's reach where faces lay unknown,"

"Cattle in the villas will surely last a while and we may scout the area for any game." suggested Crixus. Agron nodded. "I will obtain a few more horses for both battle and every day purposes."

"it seems destination is planned" nasir smiled

They all nodded. "We have a hard week's time ahead of us. Rest. We will need to lead the attack carefully and make sure the freed are for our cause. For now, eat and rest." smiled the Thracian.

Agron held on to his lover's side. "Come, I wish to feel my own with me..." he said softly.

Nasir nodded and stood wearily, letting his lover lead him.

Agron pushed through his own exhaustion and stooped to pick his lover up into his arms, making sure the slim thighs were firmly locked around his waist as he walked through the camp to their own fire. It was already growing and just like last night, their blankets were huddled close if the night got as cold and the last.

Nasir slept from sheer exhaustion, though he shivered in his sleep.

Agron looked at the Gaul across from him and they had to concede. They pressed their lovers closer together in between their own bodies and placed any spare blankets they could have over the centre of their cocoon to keep them warm. Crixus nodded to him and Agron knew he would need to get his own rest; otherwise he would be distracted and unfit for battle. With the knowledge of Crixus watching over their group, he finally let exhaustion claim him as well and did not stir once during the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Nasir woke in early morning and nodded to Crixus to get some precious hours rest.

The Gaul nodded in gratitude and joined Navea in slumber. Agron shifted behind his lover, his strong thick arm tightened around his smaller frame.

Nasir sighed softly, so grateful to possess the man.

"Nahzeir..." whispered the German in his sleep as he started stirring, his nose rubbing against the smooth dark skin of his lover's shoulder.

Nasir shuddered from head to toe, the man's breath on his neck more than arousing.

As Agron shifted, his desire pressed against his lover's cheeks more firmly, his arms tightening further until there was a change in his breathing and Agron slowly opened his eyes.

Nasir was gritting his teeth so as not to make a sound he was angling his hips away from Navea who was sleeping in front of him

Agron felt his lover's stiffened pose and realised what the issue was so he shifted slightly and pulled Nasir back, away from the couple and turned him in his arms, his darkened green eyes expressing how much he missed his lover's touch.

"I know..." Nasir said softly, pulling his lover into an impassioned kiss but that was all they could have for the moment

"I will have you...after the battle...I cannot wait longer..." he whispered in between passionate kisses, his tongue claiming like his body wished to.

"And do I get say in this," he grinned returning the kisses much more gently, teasing

Agron nipped as his bottom lip before heading for his neck, licking every single sensitive spot. "Are you challenging me?" he purred softly as to not wake the couple close by.

Nasir bit his lip "I thought you liked fire within me..." he breathed

"Very much so..." he breathed against his lips before claiming them passionately once more."Will you resist my claim?" he purred teasingly at the little spitfire in his arms.

"I might," he grinned, "you'll have to win my attentions in battle,"

"And how will I do that?" he grinned back and licked the soft juicy ear lobe in front of him, enjoying the smaller man's shudders of pleasure.

"Kill them all," he grinned

Agron froze momentarily. Those were the words Sura said to Spartacus before they were separated. And while he did not believe in Gods, the words made a chill run down his spine. He cupped his lover's face tenderly and kissed his lips chastely. "Promise me you will stay at my side and not let us be separated. You will help me kill any in our way..." he whispered softly.

"I never thought any different," he grinned, "*we* shall kill them all,"

Agron kissed him lovingly, pulling one of the smaller man's thighs around his waist just for a long moment of morning peace to feel their bodies so close to each other, even through the layers of cloth.

He sighed softly, "I cannot wait to fight, and have camp settled, rest is greatly needed."

Agron nodded. "I see those less able and used to manual labour and walk are ready to settle down. We will need someone to protect them during the fight as well..." he said thoughtfully

"Let them be with some of the less able men headed by Ludo, they shall be well protected"

Agron considered for a moment before nodding. "Well thought, my own. Come, let us take care of Greeza before everyone else rouses." he smiled

He nodded and stood, shivering, pulling on his cloak.

They tended to the beautiful animal that huffed in appreciation at four hands drying her short silky coarse coat and nuzzled into their touch.

"There there princess. Another long day ahead of us. But you will get your rest, soon. And some friends." Agron whispered to her gently and pressed a kiss to her nose

Nasir smiled softly, they marched another day and were now only a few hours from the mines, the men eager to settle down for longer than a few hours at the time.

They would rest for a full day to gather any more power they could through rest and the fighting men would sneak closer in the evening darkness, hiding in the shadows until the moon peaked for the attack.

Nasir, Agron, Crixus, Gannicus and Spartacus were heading in to the neighbour town to glean the map they so desperately needed.

Exchanging coin for dried meat, bread and other necessities on the way to feed the freed as well, Nasir and Agron guarding the entry to the local pub inconspicuously as Spartacus asked around and obtained the area map.

Nasir had pick pocketed the busy streets and his purse was weighted with coin which he would faithful deliver to Spartacus later in the day.

They left the town with all necessary for attack, nourishment and further march, satisfied with the day's progress. Now they could rest for a full day and Agron looked forward to not having to wake with the sun.

Nasir pressed the collected coin in to Spartacus' hand before heading off to spend time with his lover.

Spartacus nodded in gratitude as always and everyone settled down in the camp for the night and following day. The midday sun was a bit warmer than previous days, even the wind relenting slightly and Agron was already with Greeza, leading her by a piece of rope in circles at the clearing next to their camp, getting her used better to his command.

Nasir grinned presenting an apple to the creature, bought at the market.

Agron petted her mane gently and smiled at his lover. "Ready to ride?" he asked with a grin.

Nasir looked at him gormlessly "m-mme?"

Agron nodded and pulled him closer, asking just as every time. "Do you trust me?"

"Always," Nasir said, "though I fear this time will find me fall flat on arse..."

"I have made you eat sand, pressed wound before. Greeza will not hurt you if you do not show her fear. She may panic you fear not only her but someone else and may get restless. Just trust in me, and let me guide you." the German pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and after petting Greeza's side lifted his lover onto her bare back.

"Just sit for a moment, pet her mane, get used to the feeling of her between your thighs..."

Nasir wobbled slightly and gripped on a little tighter with his thighs, "can I grip her mane?" he asked

"Yes, but first pet her to tell her you like it up there before holding on. Or you could embrace her neck until you get used to the feeling of power beneath you." he suggested, still standing close, supporting both his lover and Greeza.

Nasir tentatively hugged her neck holding it tightly "she has such strong muscles..." he commented

Agron smiled. "She does, she is a big, strong girl..." he smiled and heard Greeza huff at the compliment. "Come, my beauty, slowly now." he smiled and stepped away a bit, leading the horse into walk, in a smaller circle, his eyes never leaving his lover's form. "Feel her muscles shift beneath you, breathe with her..." he guided softly.

Nasir gasped softly wobbling a bit, gripping her a little too tightly the horse huffing, he quickly relaxed his grip "ah apologies!"

"Shhh, rub her neck with your hand in appreciation to appease her..." he said clearly.

Nasir did as he was told "shhh...there...I'm sorry..."

Greeza huffed again softly but her step smoothed out as well as she walked slowly in the circle as in accommodating the beginner. Agron smiled. "See, she can sense you. Try to grip her mane gently but firmly, and straighten up." he coaxed.

Nasir gripped it, taking his time straightening, he wobbled at little more before finding his centre.

"There, let your shoulders drop back with ease...enjoy her ability to carry you...like when I carry you wrapped around my waist." Agron tried to encourage gently.

Nasir was still quite rigid focussing on the horse and his balance

Agron stopped the horse and stepped closer to his lover, rubbing his thigh gently. "She will not hurt you. Try to not be so rigid. Or would you like me to ride with you?" he asked, smiling softly.

Nasir smiled "and have you close to my body, how could I resist?"

Agron chuckled. "Move a little bit further down her back." he instructed before rubbing Greeza's nose. "Will you take both our weight?" he asked her gently and at her affectionate huff patted her side and jumped up on the horse, sliding up in front of his lover.

Nasir smiled hugging on to agron tightly, feeling more balanced as he held onto the man's strong form.

Agron's firm belly contracted beneath his pleasant touch and once he felt his lover close gently dug his heels into Greeza's side. "Come girl..." he said softly and she started walking in the circle he has taught her leisurely.

Nasir laughed softly as the horse picked up speed "agron! I'll fall!" he giggled.

His lover merely chuckled. "You will not, just hold on tighter and press closer. Close your eyes and enjoy the power and motion."

Nasir squealed gripping tightly as the horse sped up to a canter.

Agron just chuckled, his belly muscles very appreciative of the tight grip upon them as he pulled Greeza from side to side, in between a few trees before heading back around the perimeter of the camp into the meadow.

nasir panted softly, exhilarated, "Agron I am going to kill you for doing that!" He laughed.

Agron merely chuckled and slowly unwound his lover's arms from around him so he could slide down on the ground. He gripped Nasir's waist and pulled him off the horse, straight into his lap, not letting go off the strong thighs holding them close together.

Nasir grinned, "you know...this meadow...is pretty isolated..." he grinned

"Hmm and what are you suggesting my own?" the German purred into his lover's neck as he nipped at the pulsing jugular.

"That you take me...right here right now, quickly, in case someone comes," he grinned

Agron chuckled. "Your wish, my command..." he whispered and quickly tied Greeza to a tree further away. They would not want her witnessing this after all, their favourite girl.

Agron sat on the ground with his Syrian tightly presses against his lap and possessed the luscious lips in front of him hungrily.

Nasir was all fire and passion, raising up his waist garb and opening agron's, there was not time to remove clothes.

Agron's hand slid towards his lover's quivering opening after pulling his cloth and subligaria aside for his fingers. He pressed two of his fingers to his lover's lips. "Slick them up..." he whispered heatedly.

Nasir sucked on them hungrily only arousing his lover further.

Agron slid the slicked fingers over the twitching opening as his tongue battled the talented one of his lover. Ever so steadily yet gently, he pressed one of his fingers inside his lover, even in their hurried pace not willing to hurt him.

Nasir groaned softly, pushing his arse out in to the touch, he needed his lover, and now.

Agron pressed in another finger, knowing the entry would still be rough but at least not painful for either of them.

Nasir gasped softly, fucking himself on them to relax his hole.

Agron scissored his fingers, rubbing the sensitive inner walls of the tight hot channel gently.

Nasir groaned "fuck...agron...need you," he gasped

The German quickly spat in his free hand and slicked his cock up before positioning the Syrian's hips above his and slowly started pushing inside with a little difficulty.

Nasir hissed softly, but slowly sank down on the man's cock with a deep groan.

Agron bit into the flesh of his lover's revealed shoulder to keep his hiss of pleasure at bay as he remained seated deeply within his lover to let them both adjust to the intense, half-slick friction.

Nasir shuddered "fuck..." he groaned raking his nails down agron's chest.

"My need is so great...my affection slips me..." whispered Agron against the flesh beneath his lips as he licked the bite mark soothingly. "I need to claim you again... as my own before the battle" he panted softly, his back arching at the sharp nails making their way over his back.

"Fuck me..." nasir hissed his eyes liquid fire.

Agron growled and as his primal urge to possess this beautiful creature in his lap overtook his instincts, he lowered the smaller man onto the cool ground yet neither cared as he covered Nasir's body with his own to bring them as close as possible and his hips started moving in unforgiving deep thrusts within his lover.

Nasir gasped, their skin slapping loudly together as they moved eagerly as one

Agron covered his lips to stifle their mutual sounds of pleasure at finally being joined after long days of argument at first and journey afterwards. For to be inside his lover was truly as if their souls merged and for a moment he found peace from his own being, his memories and from their cause. They were only the two of them, claiming and being claimed in the act known to mankind for centuries now.

Nasir gasped and panted pushing back against his lover, his orgasm was fast approaching

Neither would last long due to how much they've missed being one. Agron left small love marks all over his lover's chest, wanting him to go into battle tomorrow thoroughly claimed and loved.

"Fuck...agron...gonna..." he panted

Agron angled his hips and thrust deeper within his lover, reaching that sacred sensitive spot deep inside.

Nasir came hard raking his nails hard down agron's back no doubt drawing blood.

The German hissed at the pain mixed intense pleasure and fell over the edge as well, into the abyss of never-ending orgasm.

Nasir let out one of his wonderful orgasmic hisses as he panted softly.

Agron held their sweat slicked bodies close and let them rest in the quickly cooling air between their bodies for a few moments before very gently pulling out of his lover, hoping his rough entry will have no consequences for the Syrian.

There was a little blood, though much less than last time, and nasir did not seem to be in any discomfort.

Agron pulled out his pouch of water and with a piece of cloth torn at the corner of his waist clothe, he cleaned his lover up, noticing some blood on the Syrian's nails as well.

Nasir cringed as he saw agron's back "apologies!"

Agron chuckled. "I welcome your fire, do not forget that." he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead.

Suddenly they heard Greeza huffed their way. Agron turned around to see the mare watching them. "Fuck the Gods, I swear she knows what we have just done..." whispered the German to his lover.

Nasir flushed, he pulled his garb back down and wiped agron's back clean.

Agron pressed another gentle kiss to his lover's lips before righting his own appearance and they got up to join Crixus and Navea for a small midday ration.

They rested and relaxed for the rest of the day, for that night they were to head for the mines

Spartacus came by to make sure all swords were sharpened by Agron and Crixus, before joining Gannicus to stop him from drinking even more wine.

Nasir squeezed in some light last minute training with Navea, to sharpen any skill he may have lost.

His lover and the Gaul watched them from the shade. "Tonight, I will fight side by side with my lover. Yet I will allow my gaze to stray to the two of you and aid when necessary. I will not have either of them pained by loss in this attack." said Agron firmly.

"And I shall watch over your sorry German ass," he said the thought had already been heavy on his mind.

Agron nodded, they clasped forearms as true brothers and with that promise stood to take each their own lover for a last few moments of peace. Nasir was encased in his lover's strong arms, whispered words sounding in his ear. "We will be swift and no risk than is necessary will be taken tonight. If we want to stay alive and be free. Do not stray from my side, my own."

"I never intend to..." Nasir repeated his words from earlier.

Agron stole a gentle kiss from his lover's lips. "You better keep your word..." he whispered.

"Have I ever not?" he asked with a sweet smiled

The German shook his head. "What is your intuition telling you about this battle?" he asked, surprising the Syrian.

"that it will be successful, but will also be a great turning point in our cause, the day a band of rebels becomes an army,"

"Then kiss me before we turn from rebels to army commanders..." he whispered, stealing the last few remaining moments before their departure in sweet embrace.

Nasir smiled and gave him a beautiful kiss, before standing fastening his armour

Agron readied his two knives and swords as they joined Crixus and Navea, the four of them leading the second group of fighting men. The German signalled with his arm to Spartacus, Gannicus and Nemethes who lead the first group that their progress would be in tandem yet separate and would meet on the outskirts of the mine in the shadows.

Nasir stayed close to agron leading one group comprised mostly of those from the Rhine as agron could communicate with them

Agron gave whispered orders in both common and German tongue for all to understand as they made quick progress towards the edge of the mines. The first group lead by Spartacus and others arrived merely a few moments later and they nodded to each other, turning to survey the mine layout.

They slowly descended down in to the quarry, taking out as many of the guards silently as they could, hoping to only draw attention when they were near to their goal.

However the horn Romans used to signal an attack with sounded and the two groups were separated in their attempt to gain further entry. The slaves, working day and night have noticed their attempts and some of them started throwing rocks at the Romans, aiding them in disposing of opponents.

Sadly, their aim was quite inept and nasir was struck across the back of the head with a stone, dazed, he blinked several times, knowing his lover would have his back temporarily.

Agron turned them around with their back to the side of the stone wall, Nasir covered by his body as he killed six Romans, one by one in an attempt to shield them both. He was bleeding from several cuts on his arms, one on the leg and the last one a little deeper one on the ribs. He signalled to Spartacus, whose group has finally joined them and he and Nasir remained behind as the others progressed.

"Come love, we need to get these men free." he turned to look at his lover, heading for the nearby tent where the keys would surely be held.

The ground and air had stabilised now, and nasir nodded, cutting whatever chains he could see as well as the last few Romans who made feeble efforts to regain control

They removed the shackles from each man, most of them strong, healthy warriors or men sent to the mines for stealing a piece of bread for the hungry family. Work has made them only stronger physically, their spirits not yet broken.

"You are all free men now! We have freed you, to give you back your lives. But if we are to truly live in a world free of slavery, we need to save others and prove to Rome that every life has value! Join our cause!" said Spartacus to the all assembled.

Nasir grinned proud his suggestion had not been wrong, he greeted all new recruits with a clap on the shoulder, blood was running down the back of his neck and he too had a few cuts and scrapes, but he could not feel more overjoyed, their numbers were swelling

They have tripled the amount of freed persons, doubled the number of their fighting men and would soon be a force to reckon. Agron stepped close to his lover and pulled him into a joyous embrace. "The Gods favour us, your intuition proves to be correct yet again." he smiled at his lover.

"Did I not tell you to trust it," he grinned, "and there has to be supplies of grain and such stored within complex, to feed the men,"

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" shouted Gannicus, who just exited one of the few tents around the camp, with a large jug of wine.

Agron chuckled. "He was destined to always find the wine...incorrigible."

Nasir grinned as he daubed at agron's wounds with alcohol, stitching and binding those which required it. "I fear for his liver,"

"I doubt he even has one left after all these years..." chuckled his German. Agron pressed a kiss to his temple in gratitude for his care before washing hi lover's wounds, applying salve where needed and bandaging alike, tending to his lover with gentle hands that only showed such emotion in actions towards the little man.

"Check wound at back of head, it is stinging like hell fire..." he frowned.

Agron gently lowered his head and wiped up the blood to see a clean cut at the back of it. He stitched it up and applied some healing salve against inflammation. He gently carded his fingers through his lover's long hair and tied it anew to let the wound heal without the dark locks interfering.

"Not used to having hair higher than neck," he smiled "does it suit."

Agron turned him around and smiled at his lover. "Your beauty still shines." he chuckled.

"Gratitude..." he said softly. "Now let us find quiet spot for the night, head is throbbing..."

Agron nodded and after sharing a few words with Spartacus and the newly freed who were hungrily devouring their rations, they found Navea and Crixus, both covered in blood from the fight, and headed for a secluded spot. They entered one of the tents with many blankets and furs and decided to stay in for the night, soon joined by Spartacus, Gannicus and a few of Agron's kin for the night. The rest of their previous group would be joining them at midday on the morrow, surely soon alerted by one of the men who went back to share the news of successful campaign.

Nasir snuggled in to the soft fur, not used to such luxury.

Agron covered his lover in a beautiful sand coloured fur, the contrast with his lover's olive skin beautiful to his eyes. He lied next to his tired lover and pulled him close into his side. "Sleep my warrior." he chuckled softly.

Nasir smiled softly, his head was pounding so sleep claimed him easily, especially with his lover's arms around him.

Agron watched over him carefully during the night for any sign of discomfort in his sleep. His eyes met those of Crixus and they shared a nod, as the Gaul was watching over Navea as well, who was momentarily taken over by memories of her time in the mines and found comfort in sleep as well.

Nasir woke in the early hours with a groan feeling as though his head had been rolled down a large cliff.

Agron wordlessly pressed a cloth dipped in cool water over his forehead and eyes to protect him from the light and any fever that may follow the head ache.

"I am fine my love..." Nasir said wincing a little.

"No lies." said the German softly and held his lover gently, soothing him with small affectionate touches and replacing the cloth when it god too warm from Nasir's body heat. "Rest and heal."

"Wounded by our own men," he laughed, "at least we know they are good shots..."

Agron chuckled softly, conscious of the noise level for it surely did not aid his lover's head ache. "They will learn and train under our watchful eyes. And you will soon heal." he smiled.

They were joined by the rest of their entourage by midday and set up camp in the mines with guards on the whole perimeter for the moment. Those who were weak and wounded needed to heal and others needed a rest before another tiresome journey through the empire. Crixus and Agron tended to their lovers during the day yet found exhaustion over taking their bodies as eve drew nearer.

"Sleep," nasir said gently changing the man's bandages, checking on the healing, "I shall speak to Spartacus, see what work is to be done," he smiled his headache alleviating through the day,

"Do not overly exert yourself..." he smiled and closed his eyes to rest. Navea made Crixus lie down with him and joined her brother in work that was necessary while their gladiators caught up to much needed rest.

Nasir found Spartacus and smiled clapping him on the shoulder in greeting "has total been taking of how numbers swelled?" he asked.

Spartacus nodded. "Our numbers are now in hundreds. We will have to make a fast but careful approach towards our destination. Some of the women freed are with child and they will need consideration on the journey."

"We can construct large stretchers, some of the stronger men can carry them, we will travel faster and no harm done to the vulnerable,"

The Thracian considered his words carefully before nodding. Begin tomorrow; I rely on you to instruct the men on the structure of the stretchers. Tonight, collect the wood and other material ready to start working as the sun rises over the horizon in the morn." he instructed and turned to the man on the table in front of him.

Nasir called some of the men over to him, he recognised a couple as being his kin, and enjoyed talking to them in his native tongue. They collected wood and coated fabric with tar to make them strong.

Agron awoke as the moon already shined in the sky and looked around, waiting for his lover to join him in bed after duties, resting after the battle and sleepless night quietly.

Nasir headed back to him in the early hours smiling brightly at his lover.

Agron returned his smile softly and lifted the fur covering him to let his lover into his warmth. "Your smile could be mistaken for the light of day." he said softly.

Nasir flushed a little, he pulled out two oatcakes, "I bring midnight feast," he smiled

"Then I shall be fed from the very fingers that slayed Roman dirt last night." chuckled Agron and pulled the Syrian on top of his chest comfortably to bring them closer and let his warmth radiate into his lover.

Nasir broke off a piece pressing it to the man's lips with a smile.

Agron's lips wrapped around the delicious piece of cake, pressing a soft kiss of gratitude to the slim fingers that fed him thus.

Nasir smiled and fed him a whole cake, "we should rest, we move tomorrow"

The German nodded and tightened his arms around his lover. "Rest upon my chest. I would not have you further from me."

Nasir smiled softly, "as you wish," he said, settling down, pulling the furs over them.

They rested until early morning before last preparations and stretchers were made. Those still in need of rest, healing and those vulnerable to attack were spread out through the entourage to be protected y fighting men at all sides. This time Agron and Nasir took position in the front with Spartacus and Crixus and Gannicus guarded the middle and Nemethes with Germans took up the rear.

They walked for a day and set up camp, ready to tread the next half a day in the morn

Agron tended to the dozen horses, most gained during their attack on the mines carefully and agreed with Spartacus to be the one to teach others of care. Horses would be later important during their attack on both the villas and to guard against any other forces that might greet them once they set up camp in the nearby era of the villas.

A small taskforce separated from their main group to take the villas and it was not long before the cheering hoard descended upon their new home.

A network of six large villas was secured, more men and women freed and masters slayed. They were not too far apart yet allowed for crops to be grown in the land between them and other tents were built to house more of the freed that the villas could not house. Most able men were set to bring wood from the forests surrounding the area to be able to build walls surrounding the whole network.

It would take a good few days of work to create the semblance of a camp, nasir suggested two teams, and one who'd sleep while the other was working and vice versa so round the clock work could take place.

During this time the German and his lover were separated due to work and they aided all to have the camp set up as soon as possible, both against any Roman forces and to be able to hold the other soon again. The central villa has been taken up as a commander's camp of sorts, as it had the highest position of the six and therefore the vantage point to see any attack coming to be able to mobilise their units. Agron and Nasir chose one of the rooms on the top floor as second in command, right next to Crixus' and Navea's quarters to keep the two close by for comfort. Most of the villas were set up quite luxuriously, well stocked with food and wine. Not used to sleeping on a raised bed like Romans, Agron took the soft bedding out of the wooden frames and composed a little love nest for them in the centre of the room with soft pillows and furs that were found in the room, and contributed the wood to worked into their protective walls.

Nasir became a commander in his own right. He ordered successfully and work was achieved quickly and to correct skill. He foraged the land with some of the women teaching them what to look for, so they could scavenge themselves.

And so another villa was established as the centre for the healed and for those who reproduced the crops into bread and stored different foods for the long months. Women, those with child, were looked after and others of a weaker disposition or not able to carry a sword joined them to be protected as a community and to offer help any way they could with fabrics as well.

Nasir helped make sure fresh produce was preserved, pickled, cured or salted, ready for winter months, he made an inventory of what they had and presented a list to Spartacus for what they would need to make it through the winter months

Spartacus took his daily routine walks around the camp, making sure all had a bed to sleep in, shielded from the cold and that food was dispensed equality to those working and resting to gain strength. Agron and a group of selected men built some stables for the horses to hide them from the weather as well and taught a few how to aid him with the hay and in tending to them. They would need saddles, if not then at least some leather for the horses' backs to ride on. It was a full week before activity dwiddled down in the camp, their walls built, people tended to and settled and stocks filled for the winter, with a daily routine for gathering meat and berries set up.

Nasir had compiled a thorough list with ration numbers, and the corresponding supplies to such a menu, the weaponry and such they would require as well as clothes and such to aid comfort, he presented it to Spartacus "this is what we yet require"

Spartacus nodded. "We have enough coin to obtain most. We rest for now after days of hard work. I will send you to town with a group of your choosing to obtain what we need." he instructed. "I am pleased with your efforts, Nasir."

Nasir smiled proud of himself, he headed off to his quarters, which he was thrilled with, it was their first step to an actual home.


	11. Chapter 11

Agron's nude form greeted him as he walked in through the long curtains hanged at the entrance to their quarters. He was washing his sweat-slicked body, strained for the day's hard work, muscles rippling on his frame and painfully calling to him for rest.

Nasir grinned "a sight surely sent by the gods," he hummed.

Agron chuckled. "He lives! For the past week I was not sure with all the work and different shifts. Come." he extended his hand, intent to wash his lover clean before they would take their rest.

Nasir smiled "sorry, mantle of commander has kept me busy, Spartacus dispatches me to market tomorrow,"

Agron nodded. "As have the stables and horses kept me busy with wood and hay." he pulled his lover close and enjoyed removing all cloth from him, sun-kissed olive skin revealed to his eyes inch by inch.

Nasir smiled softly, "would you like to join me on journey to market, I have also selected Navea and Ludo, is there anyone else I could consider?"

"Rohan, a man from the East of the Rhine as well, one of the newly freed. He is of your stature. He was sent to the mines for stealing a piece of bread to feed his now dead wife. He will help you pick pocket the Romans." suggested Agron. "And I will gladly join you, my own." he smiled as he dipped the cloth in the scented water left by the previous Domina of the house and washed his lover's shoulders and neck carefully, the wound on the back of his head still healing.

"If we are selecting from the new recruits then I shall also select Tahlia, someone of my own descent, she is familiar with the markets layout" he smiled

"How does it feel to have your kin to speak in native tongue with?" he asked softly as he washed his lover's chest, his fingers gently skimming over the place that held his lover's heart.

"Wonderful...I had forgotten how nice it is to be with those who speak it..."

Agron smiled softly. "I look forward to meeting Tahlia tomorrow. Turn around my own." he instructed gently, dipping the cloth again intent to wash his lover's back

Nasir turned round obediently "it's pronounced ta-h-lee-ah. there also is Yakub, he's but a boy, he's been a shadow over the last few days" he laughed

"Tahleeah.." rolled the name Agron on his tongue. "Take him as well then. It will be a diverse group but it means we can pose better under the guise of master and slaves if need be." he considered, washing down his lover's back before kneeling down, smoothing the cloth over the taunt cheeks in front of him.

"I would not wish to, in case he got lost, he is but three after all," he smiled.

Agron gently washed the back of his legs before standing to finish washing himself. "You should bring him to the stables. We could teach him how to ride along with you." he chuckled.

Nasir smiled, "he is already a dab hand, he still has strong roots with home being a slave only a year or so,"

"Dab hand?" Agron asked as he washed himself carefully before wrapping his lover's shoulders in a soft cloth to dry him off.

"As in skilled," he smiled, getting in to their new bed.

Agron looked at his lover as he tied a soft white cloth low on his waist as he bent down to pick a jug of wine and two cups. "He sounds like a lively child. Does he speak common tongue?" he asked.

"A little, I am starting to teach him" he smiled patting the space in the bed beside him

Agron chuckled and sat down next to him, pouring them each a cup as he leaned down on his side on an elbow and sipped the delicious liquid. "You sound positively enamoured by spending time with this child." he said softly.

"I've always liked children," he smiled softly.

"Coming from such a large family, I am not surprised. Does Yakub have anyone to take care of him here?" asked the German.

He shook his head, "Tahlia, she's 21, she's been looking after him,"

Agron nodded. "I will have them moved to this villa, downstairs with the other women from Phoenicia. And they will be close by for you to visit." he smiled.

Nasir smiled softly, he pulled agron to lie next to him "come, let's talk of the future some more..."

Agron finished his wine and laid down, pulling the Syrian on top of his chest. He gently loosened the inky locks out of the hair tie to let his tired scalp rest and carded his fingers through it. "Which part of the future do you wish to talk about?" he asked.

"Anything..." he said his voice slightly dreamy, "I feel so close to it..."

"We have finally settled down for a little while. This province is quite beautiful and fruitful. No wonder you feel close to future." he chuckled.

"And what will our future look like...tell me..." he whispered

Argon caressed the curve of his spine gently. "Perhaps a villa like this one...with those of your kin and those of mine, if they need shelter...I will breed horses for honourable men, and children from residing area will always be welcome to come and learn how to ride... you might decide to use your skills in crafts perhaps, have a little stall at the market with jewellery...or anything you wish to do with your time. And in the morning, I will wake you with a kiss upon thy sweet lips, call you my own and feed you fruits and baklava before we rise for the day... How does that sound?" he asked softly.

Nasir sighed softly, "like a vision of heaven itself..."

"And what will you wish to do with your time when you are free?" asked his lover softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Serve you...and love you...in every way known..." he whispered

Agron pulled his face up for a tender kiss. "You have so much love in your heart, and spoke of taking in a child in need. Is that still your wish?" he asked.

"of course..." he smiled "Agron...I just cannot wait to start our new lives together..."

The German gently nuzzled his cheek. "Me neither...Nahzeir, my own." he whispered.

"Agrun..." he returned softly.

Agron's gently fingers unwound the cloth separating their bodies and had his lover close underneath the furs as they rested through the night. It was early morning when Agron left their bed to tend to the horses. They were not to set out for the city until midday and he had to give out instructions to those who would tend to the animals for the afternoon.  
When he approached the stables, he noticed a small boy, of same skin as Nasir and similar inky lock standing by Greeza's side.  
"Hello little one..." he greeted softly but the boy still jumped in a panic.  
"Yakub?" he asked softly, pronouncing the name as he remembered his lover say it last night and pointed at the boy, knowing he did not speak much common tongue

The boy turned at his name, he smiled and said something to agron in his native tongue.

Agron squatted down and shook his head to say he did not understand. He pointed at the boy again. "Yakub." he said softly before pointing at himself. "Agron." he pronounced clearly. "Nahzeir love, heart." he patted his chest to tell him he was a friend and that he knew the other Syrian.

"Nahzeir," the boy then said some more in his own tongue eagerly trying to explain himself,

Agron shook his head again and motioned for the boy to step closer instead.

The boy pointed to the horse, "Po-ny," he said with a grin, he then pointed to agron "Ahgrun,"

Agron nodded and smiled widely, clapping his hands to show that he was proud. He pointed up at Greeza. "You want ride?" he asked softly, motioning between the little child and the horse.

Yakub grinned and as quick as a flash had climbed his way up on to the horse, giggling softly.

Agron chuckled and rubbed Greeza's side soothingly to calm her down with the energetic child on her back. He took Yakub's hand and placed it in the mane, tightening his fingers. "hold." he said clearly and slowly lead the horse out of the stables and into the fenced area they set out for training. He kept a tight hold and walked right next to the horse at Yakub's side to watch over him as they walked in circles.

Yakub giggled and shook his head, he dug in his heels slightly encouraging the horse in to a canter. He laughed joyfully controlling the horse as an expert.

Agron however slowed the horse down and shook his head, fearing for safety. He pointed at himself and patted the space behind the boy, asking if he could join him.

"I told you he could ride," Nasir said from behind agron with a grin, his arms crossed. "Yakub!" he said followed by a string of Arabic.

Agron turned and smiled at his lover. "No, you did not. And I will not let him canter away alone. He is only three." said the German, sounding almost like a concerned parent. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

Nasir grinned, "Yet he rides better than a man," he commented. The boy was giggling, "That's for me to know," he snickered.

Agron frowned. "That is hardly fair, my own. But as you wish." he said and made sure the boy was holding onto the mane before stepping into the middle of the circle and whistled at Greeza who learn to go into canter at the command.

Nasir smiled softly as he watched the boy, he called to him again in Arabic, the boy jumping off the horse as it slowed excitedly, nasir handed him a hand full of cherries.

Agron chuckled and watched the two as he petted Greeza. "Good girl, you like children, we can teach them on you." he smiled and rubbed her nose.

Nasir smiled "agron, there are cherries here for you too!"

"Enjoy them you two." he chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

The boy said some things and agron could distinctly hear his name. Nasir smiled gently and responded.

Agron raised an enquiring eyebrow before tying Greeza to the fence and let her have some of the last grass that covered the ground.

"He asked if I was yours," he smiled then grinned "I said 'regrettably'"

Agron rolled his eyes and chuckled, the little Syrian repeating his motions, which highly amused him and he smiled.

"He likes copying people," nasir smiled, "it's how I have been teaching him Latin,"

Agron nodded and squatted down. He clapped his hands together twice, watching the boy repeat the motion, the high fived his with one hand, brought his hands back together and then with the other. It was a favourite game in his land.

Nasir smiled softly and watched the two. He said a word to the boy, then said "Clap,"

Agron smiled and watched the boy trying to repeat the world and struggling a bit.

"C-lap," he smiled encouraging the boy until it was right.

Agron smiled widely at the boy and ruffled his hair affectionately as encouragement. He opened his arms for the boy and motioned at his shoulders. "Up." he grinned to the little monkey. He could sure climb a horse, Agron would be no problem for him.  
"Tell him that he will be a giant like me if he climbs up." he chuckled.

Nasir laughed and spoke the words with grand gestures. Yakub laughed and climbed up the man, near pushing down his subligaria in the effort.

Agron chuckled and righted his appearance before settling the boy up on his shoulders and slowly stood up, letting the boy hold to his head and ears. He looked down at his lover and chuckled as he heard the boy's happy squeals.

Nasir smiled warmly watching the two, he wished to capture the sight before him forever. For a moment it seemed as though this was their free life, with Agron playing with a child of their own. The weight of his armour on his shoulders however, reminded him this was not the case, and his smile faltered slightly.

Agron noticed his lips falling slightly and cupped his cheek gently. He could almost see his lover's thoughts in his eyes. "I know my own." he said softly. "Soon..." he said softly, "For now, we are free and safe in this place, enjoy the moments with thoughts of more to come." he encouraged softly.

He nodded. "I best go to market, stay, look after Yakub," he smiled, the beautiful image causing pain, he needed time separate to rationalise to the situation

"If that is your wish..." said Agron softly. "Will I get a kiss before you go, with a promise of another one when you return, something to look forward to?" he asked gently.

Nasir smiled gently and pressed a just as gentle kiss to his lovers lips, "just in case, 'stop' is ****** 'no' is ****** and 'sleep' is *****" he said each one clearly in native tongue just in case his lover had need of them with Yakub before he turned and headed off selecting those he needed to go to market.

Agron watched his lover sadly, sensing the restlessness of Nasir's thoughts and could only hope that he would share them once it settled within his mind. They spent a fun afternoon with Yakub, playing and communicating with gestures. He was happy for the phrases his lover quickly taught him and once he noticed the boy getting tired, he picked him up on his hip and not knowing where his quarters were took him up into their bed, covered him in the fur and told him to sleep in his native tongue. They boy was out like the light and he could hear the group returning from town soon afterwards.

The task had been successful. they had successfully acquired what they need which would be delivered in coming days; pick pocketing had been easy which had allowed nasir to get treats of his own.

Agron was standing in their room by the window, drinking a cup of wine as he watched over the sleeping boy and waited for his lover to return to him.

Nasir smiled, his bag laden. "How long has he slept?" He asked stroking the boy's hair gently.

"Not long, he got tired after a tickle fight." replied Agron, his head leaning against the side of the open window, watching the skies darkening slowly.

"You would make great father agron, something I wish I could give you chance to be..." He sighed.

Agron turned towards him and leaned against the wall. "Is that why your thoughts were heavy upon your departure?" he asked softly.

'They are heavy for many reasons, but fact does weight upon mind" he admitted.

Agron shook his head and crouched in front of his lover, cupping his face gently. "Nature does not allow you to bear a child. That does not mean we are not meant to be parents. You would make the best father a child could ask for and there will be plenty of them after this crusade ends, in need of home. Like Yakub, who shares your skin, tongue and nature. A child that reflects you would be a blessing, and we would be there to bring it happiness as well. Do not let such thoughts weight you mind." he said gently. "What else is it that plagues your thoughts?"

Nasir smiled softly, his lover always had the words to encourage hope in his heart. "just how precious each moment stands, we might die in the weeks to come, this could stand as the last moments of happiness as Spartacus' crusade continues..."

Agron shook his head. "Do not let death weight on your heart, my own. We have both found true happiness in this life, in each other. And if we die in the upcoming weeks, we will meet in the afterlife, and be in peace with our family. Crixus and Navea would join us one day. Do not let fear of future halt your happiness of the day. Enjoy it with me." he smiled softly.

Nasir smiled gently, "how is it, that you always find words to stir courage in heart..."

Agron took his lover's hand and placed it over his wide chest, while his own calloused one covered the dark skin over Nasir's ribs. "For I know your heart, and you know mine." he said softly and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I do..." he said and returned the kiss, "I know you so well, that I come bearing gifts...!"

Agron chuckled and sat down, pulling his lover into his lap. "You shouldn't have, my own." he pressed a small affectionate kiss to the Syrian's shoulder.

"Only with coin prised from roman purse," he grinned, "I got gifts for Navea and Crixus as well," he said He pulled out a few pots of powdered pigment, "if we mix with water, we can decorate surroundings in spare time," he grinned.

Agron chuckled. "And what colours did you get, my own?"

"Brown, yellow and red," he smiled, "all the other colours stood too expensive,"

Agron smiled softly. "The colours of wood, fire and sun. It will add warmth to our quarters. And we can make a day of it when not needed." he smiled.

He grinned, "I also acquired this," he passed a small jug to the man, "mead, drink of your people is it not?" he asked

Agron opened it and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet liquid. "Hmmm how have I deserved such gifts?" he asked softly.

"you know they stand more than deserved," he grinned, "plus pickings were rife, meaning, I could afford..." he pulled out a thick brand new cloak for agron "yours was much to worn, and was not thick enough for winter," he explained

Agron caressed the thick warm cloth gently. He stood up and pulled it over his wide shoulder, clasping it in the front. It was a perfect fit. "Thank you, my own. Such precious gifts..." he whispered and pulled Nasir up in his arms, claiming his lips lovingly.

At that moment a little giggle sounded from the bed.

"I can cut your old cloak, there is good section large enough for Yakub, I also got him some wooden soldiers and a small gladius," he smiled knowing the boy was awake so could hear the gifts he had.

Whether he understood or not, the boy squealed again, squirmed out from underneath the heavy fur and hugged Nasir's leg, climbing up between them onto Agron's hip.

Nasir reached in to his bag pulling out two small carved wooden soldiers, and a small wooden sword complete with leather scabbard.

Agron placed the happy child back on the ground, who ran out to play and show Tahlia of his gifts.

Nasir smiled, "now let me seek Navea, her gift should be given separate to Crixus..."

Agron raised an inquiring eyebrow but did not ask, letting his lover go.

Nasir found Navea, pickling fruits for the winter months, He ushered her own to a corner smiling excitedly, "I have a treat for you, and Crixus alike," he grinned.

"Oh, you did not have to waist coin, brother." she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He grinned, "oh yes I did, specially to treasured sister," he grinned, sitting her down, "I acquired some black kohl and pigment, now relax and let me highlight your beauty like never before"

She looked at him in astonishment. "But pigment and kohl is only for dancers and the privileged! I could not accept such gifts."

"Kohl is something used heavily in my culture, even the men will line their eyes. You are a princess Navea, and should be upon pedestal more often," he said, as he started to gently apply the kohl and the blue pigment upon her eyes that would perfectly match the new dress that agron's purchase of fabric had allowed her to make.

She sat steadily, not used to being treated to such wonderful gifts. "Gratitude." she whispered.

"Crixus shall become wild for you," he grinned, "I have yet a few more gifts for you..." he said gently as he her cheeks and lips and gentle tint. "Look upon self," he said holding up a very small shard of mirror they had found and divided between them from one of the manors.

Navea gasped softly. "That could not be me...Is that I?" she asked, her eyes so large and mysterious with the kohl and pigment.

"I only highlighted beauty that already existed." he smiled using a small amount of kohl himself, smiling at his reflection reminding himself now of one of his older brothers. "Now stand and let me bestow more gifts upon you,"

She stood carefully. "More gifts? You humble me brother..." she said softly and gently touched his temple, smiling at the kohl they now shared. "It suits you...makes years add to your face."

He smiled, "In coming April I shall become 20 and will be a boy no longer," he grinned, pulling out a delicate three tear beaded necklace, made over weeks by his own hand in greens and blues, he tied in about herself, before kneeling before her, tying a dagger on a leather strap to her thigh, knowing Crixus would found it more than arousing. He grinned and stepped back "is it Venus herself that stand before me?" he asked with a smile.

Navea took the mirror and caressed the beautiful necklace before looking at her dagger in the new leather strap. "Nasir...I..." she was lost for words and threw her arms around his neck in gratitude.

Nasir grinned, "and yet, I have one more gift, a waist as stunning as yours should not be hidden," he smiled pulling a thick leather belt about her waist, embroidered with Gaulic design Crixus would favour.

Navea gasped. "So much coin wasted that you could have used for yourself...it is stunning...yet I feel guilt accepting such precious gifts..." she caressed the Gaulic design. "Crixus will favour this greatly though..."

"That was intention," he smiled "and for my sister, no expense spared" he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

She gave him one last hug. "Thank you brother, I shall go help with the cattle, Crixus shall surely notice me there." she winked and ran out

He grabbed her wrist. "I have seen that both yours and Crixus' task are completed by another for the day, you have a whole day together," he smiled "and here he comes..."

Crixus turned the corner and noticed the Syrian's hand on his lover's wrist, but did not think much of it as they were as close as siblings. As Navea turned however, he faltered in his step, taking her figure in.

Agron was behind him, they had both been searching for their lovers, Nasir grinned and stepped back letting Crixus take her in "is she not Venus herself?"

Agron blinked but grinned at his lover's smug look, knowing very well this was his doing. He leaned against the wall and watched the Gaul stutter for both words and action.

Crixus was speechless. Her already beautiful petite waist adorned with a belt of his people. Her large eyes emphasized by the kohl, and the dagger on her slim supple thigh...she was a feast for the eyes indeed. "My own Venus..." he whispered and before either could blink had her in his arms and was carrying her to their quarters.

Nasir laughed and chased after them to give Crixus his gift of Gaulian wine for them to share throughout their day, he then headed back to hi s lover laughing softly.

Agron had him against the wall in moments, his teeth nibbling at the soft olive skin. "Kohl suits you my own..."

Nasir smiled softly, "it is the pigment of my people," he grinned "didn't Navea look radiant with gifts bestowed.

"Navea's beauty was no secret before yet I could positively see the Gaul stir merely by the sight of her. She was a vision...like you are my own..."

"I only helped bring beauty to light," he smiled

Agron kissed him softly. "You did... and I wish to enjoy your beauty...I have not felt your touch for over a week's time..."

He grinned softly, "then take me to bed,"

Agron picked him up by the thighs, wounding the slim legs around his waist and carried his lover into their quarters, intent on making love to the beautiful creature he considered his own. What he did not count on was the giggling child fighting an invisible beast with his wooden sword next to their bed.

Nasir sat up covering his waist laughing, "It seems we are interrupted!"

Agron chuckled and pulled on his loin cloth underneath the furs before standing up. He laughed and picked up the child on his hip. "Hello warrior." he laughed and could see the happy child getting tired from his play. "sleep." he said and took him into their bed, putting the wooden sword away as Yakub snuggled into Nasir.

Nasir smiled but flushed a little, "agron, if you could pass me cloth..." he said the hint of why clear in his eyes

Agron chuckled and handed him a subligaria as he made Yakub busy with the wooden soldiers for a moment.

Nasir cleaned himself up, pulling the subligaria tightly about him, he smiled and encouraged agron to lie next to the boy, "I shall tell you both a story..." he said gently.

Agron lied down, Yakub between them who eagerly sat up on Agron's chest, his little feet in Nasir's lap as he heard the word story.

Nasir told it in his native tongue, knowing agron would appreciate the sound of his voice.

Agron smiled gently at the Arabic. It was truly a beautiful smooth language, so different from his own and he enjoyed Yakub's little giggles until his eyes started to drop. He gently pulled the child from his chest between them and let him snuggle into them both before falling asleep.

Nasir smiled and watched them slumber, getting up to tidy away their things, and make Yakub's cloak, the weather was growing colder after all. He decided to also make some sleeve like gloves of the same fabric for the boy, and sat stitching while the two slept.

Agron snored softly and Yakub squirmed a bit, in his sleep climbing up on the broad warm chest, always the little cold monkey. Agron in his unconscious state just threw an arm over the boy's back and pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting back to snoring.

Nasir finished the cloak, stitching the boy's name in Arabic and Latin upon it, so the boy could recognise it as his own as could others. He snuck off to see Navea, knowing they would be finished with any copulation and would just be relaxing in each other's company; he needed a brooch which Yakub could use to secure the cloak.

Navea was just pulling on her dress to pour them a glass of water when she heard a shuffle behind their curtain. She pulled it aside to look only to find a grinning Nasir there. She just chuckled. "I would invite you in brother but Crixus is resting." she said softly.

"I do not wish to disturb, we can discuss how makeover was received in coming days, I only wondered if you had a brooch spare, for little Yakub's cloak, I neglected to purchase one..."

She smiled kindly and nodded. "I will be right back." She gave her lover a cup of water and promised to be back in bed in a moment before finding a lovely green brooch in her back that would be perfect for the child. "Here." she said softly, pressing it into Nasir's hand. "I hope he likes it."

"Gratitude," he pressed a kiss to her cheek and wiped a small kohl smudge for her before returning to his own room.

Navea returned happily to Crixus' arms, letting the happiness of the past few days encase her and fill her happily.

Agron and Yakub were still sleeping when he got back into the room, the little monkey still draped over Nasir's lover under the furs.

Nasir smiled and stitched the brooch partially on to the cloak, so the boy would not lose it. He then crouched before the small fire they had in the corner of their room, heating up some herbal tea from nettles and mint for him and agron and in a small pot alongside some porridge for little Yakub.

Agron stirred soon and noticed the herbal smell coming from the pot over the fire with a smile. He gently pulled Yakub off his chest and snuggled him tightly in the furs before crouching behind his lover next to the fire, embracing his waist warmly.

Nasir jumped slightly, "fuck the gods," he whispered "you have learnt my silent steps" he chuckled, stirring the porridge, adding a handful of berries for a sweet treat for the boy.

Agron kneeled and leaned back on his heels to pull his lover comfortably into his lap while he cooked. "Our little monkey needs to find his bed with Tahlia tonight. I still intend to have you..." he whispered into his lover's each, his hot breath wafting over the sensitive lobe.

"You had been earlier, though it was brief, did you not reach your end within me?" he asked with grin as he spooned some of the porridge offing it to agron to taste.

Agron took the mouthful and hummed at the pleasant taste. "Very briefly...I intend to cherish every inch of my lover..." he said softly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Nasir grinned, "Brief is not something that could describe your release, I feared it would forever coat my thighs..."

"No wonder, your body is my heaven and I have been too long within your thighs around me." he chuckled. "And I was not the only who writhed in pleasure." he reminded his lover, their stomachs were coated heavily as well.

"I never denied that my love..." he said as he poured their tea, "Awaken Yakub for his meal, while I prepare us some cured meat and bread,"

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek before softly waking up the boy. He held the bowl of porridge and after passing his little fists over his eyes, Yakub smiled happily at the meal. Though he could sure feed himself, he climber into Agron's lap and opened his mouth. The German just chuckled and leaned against the wall with a pillow behind his back and started feeding him the warm food one spoon at a time.

Nasir smiled warmly, and cut two large hunks of bread, some cured meat, a slice of cheese each and half an apple each with a hand full of dried currants for their evening meal.

Once Yakub was fed Agron took his own meal and let the little one take up his wooden sword again and they watched him train as they ate their meals.

Nasir smiled softly and stood wetting some of the pigment, dipping his fingers in it, painting the simple form of a monster on the wall for Yakub to attack.

The child squealed, puffed up his chest bravely and started attacking the war vigorously with the small wooden sword much to the amusement of the two adults.

Nasir smiled and guided the boy teaching him a few moves - some of the first moves which agron had taught him.

Agron poured himself some mead and wine for his lover of course, as he watched them fondly. He noticed Crixus pulling aside their curtain partially and signalling for him to step outside. He smiled at his lover. "I will return soon." he said before stepping out.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked softly in order not to be overheard.

Nasir turned round and nodded, to find himself struck down by the boy, he laughed and fell to the floor dramatically.

Agron chuckled at the noises from their quarters. Crixus grinned roughly. "Your lover has proved to be a true brother to Navea today. I wish to express my gratitude later, if you allow it."

Agron nodded. "Of course. But that is not the only reason for your presence here I am sure."

Crixus nodded. "One of your kin, Rohan, was injured by a stallion today. He is asking for you."

Agron nodded curtly "give me but a moment." he stepped in and pulled his new coat on before kissing his lover's cheek and ruffling Yakub's hair. "I will be back shortly, my own. Stay with Yakub. Navea will join you shortly." he said before exiting their quarters.

Nasir nodded, teaching the little boy a few more moves, as the boy tired he picked him up, bouncing him gently until sleep found him, carrying him off to Tahlia's for the night.

Rohan's bone at the collar was broken, the skin bruised and leaking blood. He was a good carer and fighter, and will be sorely missed until healed properly. The medicus who was saved in the mines as well was doing what he could.

"It was an accident. One of the children...they almost got hurt...and I had to..." tried the German between pained gasps.

"Hush, silence tongue and rest. You have done admirably. I will visit when I can, but you need your rest." advised Agron in their native tongue and after exchanging a few words with the medicus went to check on the horses. The stables were kept clean even in his absence and the horses seemed happy. He gently petted Greeza for a few moments before finding his way back to their quarters.

Nasir returned to his quarters, tidying them putting new purchases in to their chest in the corner of the room, placing Yakub's new toys beside them, also making their bed, ready for slumber and activities of the night.

Agron came in and took of his cloak, his face drawn slightly but he tried to smile for his lover.

Nasir looked through it immediately, "Are you alright my love?" he asked cupping his lovers cheek, peering worriedly in to his eyes

Agron sighed. "Rohan was saving a child that tried to approach a horse from the back...broke his collarbone in the act. He will be missed in the stables and in fight if need be, for healing will take long. Medicus fears fever, he might be for the afterlife if not strong enough." he said softly.

"Has he strapped Rohan's arm to his shoulder to press bones together?" he asked

Agron nodded. "We wait and see if it grows together well."

"I can give him a look in morns light, if it would rest your heart," he offered kindly

Agron cupped his cheek gently and offered a small smile. "He looks forward to meeting you. If there are no better circumstances, hopefully at least you could raise his spirits with your kind words and smile, my own."

"Then I shall as soon as eyes are opened to new day, I have salves which may draw out infection, and a menthol cream which applied to forehead will create cool effect.

Agron nodded gratefully. "Much gratitude, my own." he pressed a soft kiss to his lips for a moment before stepping away to drape his coat over the chest of their possessions. "Ready for our bed?" he asked as he started pulling off his cloth.

Nasir smiled and nodded, he'd wiped the monster off the wall in agron's absence, ready to draw a new for the boy in the morning.

Agron pulled their nude forms close and kissed his lover gently. He wished to hold the one who held his heart close tonight and find comfort and love in his embrace. Just as he was about to lower them onto their love nest, the curtain pulled away and Crixus stepped through with a small basket, freezing mid-step at the scene before him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Just a quick one, all translations into Arabic, German and other language are done with Google Translate, we are not responsible for their correctness! Enjoy ;) xx**

Agron growled under his breath and covered nasir quickly by blankets, himself not minding nudity in front of the Gaul who had seen him every night at the Ludus. He threw a cloth at his lover and pulled his own subligaria on. "Well?" he asked the Gaul.

Nasir went bright pink, "oh...um...uh apologies," he said as he pulled his subligaria on, "Crixus, um...what is it you require?" he asked pulling on his secondary waist cloth in case outside task was required of him.

The Gaul did not look embarrassed at all, then again they were all used to nudity from the ludus. "Apologies. I merely wished to express gratitude for your aid in Navea's well being and peace of mind." he said and handed the small basket, covered by a piece of cloth. Once opened, fresh eggs at least a dozen of them were placed neatly in the basket. A true feast for them considering the time of the year and how difficult it was to obtain chicks.

Nasir smiled softly, "Gratitude, I trust Navea's appearance appealed? I have gifted the kohl and pigment to her, so you may yet look upon her in such a light again," he smiled. "And was the wine from Gaul to taste?"

The Gaul grinned ruggedly. "I cannot wait for her appearance to contain kohl and pigment again. Gratitude. Her beauty knows no bounds..." he admitted. "And the wine brought many memories from home to mind. Again, Gratitude."

Nasir smiled "I shall tutor her in how to apply it best, she is highly radiant,"

Crixus nodded. "Your intent is well received. I shall take my leave, your German is about to bring hell on this Earth for your absence from his arms." he chuckled gruffly and left their quarters.

Nasir smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, turning back to show agron their treat.

Agron's eyes were not however on the basket but on the Syrian himself, his eyes burning dark green with passion, almost radiant with the force of his desire.

Nasir backed against the wall grinning at his lover.

The German watched him carefully place the basket with eggs on the floor and only then did he pounce, pressing the Syrian roughly into the wall. "Fuck the gods, if there is another interruption as I try to fuck you, my sword will sever head from body.." he growled impatiently, his hands working quickly and had them both nude again before his tongue ceased to produce words.

Nasir groaned as he was turned round and pushed against the wall "fuck..." he gasped unable to stop his grin.

"How badly do you crave my touch?" whispered Agron hotly into his lover's ear before his lips descended down the smaller man's spine wetly and passionately.

"So much..." he whispered pushing his arse out.

Large warm hand gripped the slim hips and pulled them against Agron's prominent cock, his desire pressing in between the cheeks, prolonging their pleasure.

"Prove it..." whispered the German. "I wish to see you prepare yourself for my claim."

Nasir flushed deeply, "tell me what you want me to do," he whispered in shuddering breaths.

His lover pressed a small vile of precious warm scented oil into his palm. "I want to watch as you coat your fingers and stretch the gates to my heaven.." he whispered heatedly and gently tugged on the inky locks of his lover to turn his face and claim the sweet lips in a passionate kiss.

Nasir flushed and bent over a little more, spreading his cheeks to show his lover his tight and quivering hole.

Agron groaned softly at the sight. His lover was such a sensual creature it took every ounce of self-control for the German not to take him as roughly as he did on the meadow. Yet he wanted their pleasure to last longer, their joining different and new every single time.

Nasir slicked up a finger slowly pushing it inside himself with a soft groan.

While experienced in the act of passion, Agron has not witnessed anything so erotic in his four and twenty years before and his lover's soft groan of pleasure was mirror by the one slipping from his own lips.

Nasir bit his lip. Pushing in another finger, "nhn..." he gasped

Agron watched, completely enchanted by the display in front of him. "One more... I wish to see you pleasure yourself..." he whispered.

Nasir groaned deeply as he pushed in a third finger, fucking himself slowly and deeply with them.

Agron suddenly appeared behind him and took the vile from his hand, slicking his own cock in preparation for their pleasure, his eyes never leaving the fingers that pressed inside his heaven.

Nasir gasped as he surprised his lover, groaning as he added a fourth finger.

Agron had to lean against the wall with one of his strong arms, a passionate growl leaving his lips as he watched his lover pleasuring himself. "Faster..." he whispered, his other slick palm gripping his lover's cock and started pleasuring him anew, knowing the Syrian was not far from release.

Nasir whimpered softly, as he fucked himself faster, "please...agron..." he whimpered.

"I wish to see your peak first..." he whispered, tugging sharply with a turn in his wrist that Nasir has always appreciated.

Nasir gasped throwing his head back in pleasure "Agron..." he groaned.

"Give into your pleasure...Nahzeir, my own..." his lover whispered heatedly and bit into the dark supple shoulder in front of him, marking his lover as his hand gained pace over the slim cock.

Nasir groaned shuddering as he came hard, his knees weakening.

Agron's strong arm held him upright and once he saw the fingers slip from the stretched opening, he pressed himself against Nasir's back in a passionate embrace and slipped into his heaven, the still contracting channel much sensitive and bringing him great pleasure as he growled into the smaller man's neck.

Nasir let out a soft scream, his body trembling with pleasure his body still on a high from his orgasm.

The cock in Agron's grasp while softened slightly, still remained hard at the new bout of pleasure and he would see to his lover reaching one more peak with him until limbs were languid and eyes heavy with exhaustion. He pulled out gently only thrust into the warm depth firmly, his hips uncompromising in their pursuit of pleasure.

Nasir cried out again near sobbing with the intense pleasure

The German knew neither of them would last long from the intensity of their ardour, so his hand started moving again on his lover's cock as his thrusts gained in speed and force, angling to attack the sweetest of spots within his lover.

Nasir came with a sob trembling all over, his knees going completely weak

Agron could not withstand the channel's grip around his desire and spilled his seed deep within his lover, pressing them both into the cool wall for a moment to grasp bearing.

"Ah...nhn agron..." nasir panted weakly.

The German pulled out gently and with the last of his strength picked his lover up and carried him over to their love nest, pulling a bowl of water close to clean them both up from the oils and their release. He tended to his lover carefully, looking for any signs of bleeding or discomfort from his passion.

Nasir just lay still, still coming down from his pleasures.

Agron soon joined him in their bed and held the Syrian close, pressing a kiss to his sweaty brow.

"You should be interrupted more often..." he grinned

Agron chuckled. "I have been interrupted in my pursuit one too many times." he grinned. "Gratitude." he added softly, holding his lover closer.

Nasir smiled softly, "I shall cook us eggs tomorrow, in what form would you like?" he asked

"Cooked only halfway, on the raw side." smiled Agron.

Nasir cringed slightly, "you truly are a barbarian..." he grinned

Agron shook his head. "Eggs in the raw form have most protein, good for any man. My mutty once taught me that."

"I prefer food that should be cooked is cooked, and food that is not, is not," he grinned

Agron chuckled. "You have not toasted nuts before then I presume, in oils."

"Of course I have!" Stop trying to confuse words!" he pouted.

Teeth found pouty lips and nibbled gently. "There there my own, I merely wished to imply that not all is black and white."

He grinned, "Maybe it is more simple to live that way"

Agron shook his head. "My morale would not allow it, it would weigh heavily on the soul if a case a shade of grey appeared and I did not listen to my reason."

He smiled softly, "Our lives are already much too colourful," he said lying back looking at the ceiling.

Agron's hands never left this body, raining small affections on any skin available to his touch.

Nasir sighed contently, just relaxing in their afterglow.

Agron heard a rustle at the curtain and quickly pulled the blankets over their waists, other hand on the sword before he relaxed. It was Yakub, peaking in through the curtain cheekily before running into their bed.

Nasir 'oofed' as the jumped on him "I thought you were to sleep in Tahlia's bed!" he said to the child in Arabic.

Yakub shook his head. "I like here. Your giant very waom." said the child timidly. A beautiful young woman came in through the curtain as well and blushed at their state of undress. Agron quickly pulled on a loin cloth and kept the blankets tight around his lover. "You must be Tahlia." he said kindly.

"Apologies, I could not stop him since he woke up. He spoke of fighting a beast and a warm giant before running off. I have gathered he would appear here." she said softly.

Nasir was laughing softly. "You are the warm giant of whom he speaks..." he said gently.

Agron chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "He climbed to my chest like a little monkey in his sleep. And calls me giant for carrying him on my shoulders." he explained to the timid woman. "Take to your bed in peace. He may stay with us if he wishes. Do you like your new quarters in this villa?" he asked, as he was the one to arrange for their move.

Nasir smiled softly, not minding his lover had not consulted him. He pulled the boy close wrapping the small body in the furs.

Tahlia left soon after expressing her gratitude for the new quarters and Agron joined the two in their bed. "The little one would hardly leave, he might as well spend the night. I hope you do not mind my consent without your word in." he said softly.

The man only smiled, "you clearly read mind, there is no offence," he said as he gently rocked the swaddle boy to sleep.

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips, the boy squirming slightly and raising his face as well. The German chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Noema..." he said softly, which roughly sounded like the Arabic word for sleep, and then another, new word.

The boy murmured something and he looked questioningly at his lover. "Is sounds familiar. Is that...the word for giant?"

Nasir smiled softly, "looks like he does not want my arm," he chuckled, passing the babe to agron.

But Yakub would not let go of his neck either and so they ended up pressed close, the babe sandwiched between them under the warm furs. Agron chuckled. "Such a little monkey. Let us get some rest, my own. May your dreams be peaceful." he said softly and pressed anther kiss to his lips.

Nasir was not used to not sleeping on his lovers chest, he sighed softly, of course the boy came first there was no question, and settled down to sleep.

Agron could not quite get comfortable and ended up sleeping in the middle with Nasir pressed to his side, his head lying over the German's heart as always, and Yakub curled into his other side and snuggled both into his chest and Nasir who held him close on top of his lover.

Nasir slept peacefully now his head was where it should be.

The night was quiet and peaceful but they were woken up before the sun rose on the horizon by a cheerful Yakub who tried to squirm his way in between them and wake them up. "Nahzeir!" he squealed.

Nasir groaned "Yakub...aldhab ala alnwm hbybth..." He mumbled rolling over

"aryd an al'eb m'e al'emlaq!" said the little boy and Agron just groaned pulling the boy down into his chest to rest some more, but he only squirmed. "What does he want?" he asked. (But I want to play with the giant!)

"al'emlaq yhtaj ela rahh akthr mn dlk, eda ymknk an tqwl asmh, thm y'ewd llnwm, wqal anh sytyh lk rkwb alkhyl mrh akhra, asmh aghrwn, hl ymkn an yqwl dlk balnsbh ly?" He mumbled sleepily with a thick tongue. (the giant needs yet more rest, if you can say his name, then go back to sleep, he will let you ride the horse again, his name is agron, can you say that for me?)

"Aghrwn..." repeated the child slowly and Agron chuckled, tickling his belly and enjoying the babe's happy squeals. "He said my name." he said proudly before getting up with the boy to let his lover sleep.

"Come, pony." he smiled at Yakub who instantly recognised the word and started running ahead of him.

Nasir smiled softly, how his lover had energy he did not know, he smiled happily though and rolled over to get more sleep.

Agron found the little monkey already climbing up Greeza's leg to get to her back and lead the happy lady with the child on her back into the fenced area, watching Yakub guiding the horse precisely.

Nasir slept peacefully until the midday sun arose, sitting up with a smile feeling perfectly rested.

Agron came into the room with little Yakub on his hip but set him down and the boy instantly ran into Nasir's arms, speaking in rapid Arabic that Agron did not understand but he set about cooking the eggs for all of them.

"Yakub, yatwn ela hna ya hbyby wtqwl ly 'en ywmk," he said with a smile opening his arms for the boy who seemed to have limitless energy. (Come here my darling and tell me about your day)

"dhbna lrkwb almhr waghrwn 'elmny kyfyh alwqwf 'ela alhsan fy alwqt aldy sar wkan fkhwra by 'endma f'elt dlk! wana lm tq'e! lys mrh wahdh! wb'ed dlk l'eb alghmydh nhn wanh la ymkn ayjad ly! wqfzt 'ela zhrh mn kwmh mn alqsh fy mstqr! w... w" spoke Yakub rapidly and Agron just chuckled at his enthusiasm, presenting them both with well cooked eggs before setting about keeping his own half raw. (We went to ride the pony and Agron taught me how to stand on the horse while it walked and he was so proud of me when I did it! And I did not fall! Not once! And then we played hide and seek and he could not find me! And I jumped on his back from the stack of hay in the stable! and and...)

Nasir laughed "wqal anh ysrkh mthl ftah?" He asked making the boy giggled (did he scream like a girl?)

Yakub shook his head. "kan waqfa 'emalqh la tsrkh wtsrkh anh la ahd, wqal anh mnfwkh fqt wlkn lm tsqt, wamsk ly. anh qwy jda, hqa 'emlaq!" (Giants don't scream and he didn't scream either, he just huffed but did not fall, he stood and grabbed me. He is so strong, really a giant!)

Nasir smiled softly "Giant..." he said" ...giant..." he encouraged.

"Dza..dzaint?" tried the boy tentatively, looking at Agron. He smiled encouragingly.

"Juh...Juh..." He encouraged "jai-ah-nt," nasir encouraged.

"Jah..jaiahnt...jai...giant?" he tried again and Agron clapped his hands to signal he got it right.

Nasir smiled, "Agron," he pointed to the man "Giant," he repeated this several times "Agron is a giant" he said

"Aghrwn...giant...Aghrwn...izza...giant." Yakub pouted at not being able to get it right.

Nasir repeated, smiling to encourage him, "Agron is a giant," he said again more slowly.

"Aghrwn...is...a...giant." he said slowly and tried again. "Aghrwn...is a giant..." he beamed proudly at both the adults.

Nasir grinned, "Ag-ron," he said slowly "Aaagron,"

Yakub just cheekily shook his head. "Aghrwn...giant..." he grinned and started eating his eggs. Agron merely chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yakub." he pointed at the boy and then at his lover. "Nahzeir...Nasir..." he then said in common tongue and watched the boy's forehead crinkle in distaste at how the name sounded in common tongue.

Yakub just shook his head. "Nahzeir." he said firmly.

Agron chuckled. "As stubborn as you, my own." he smiled.

Nasir smiled at Agron, "well technically it is you who can't say my name my love,"

"Hey! I've been saying it in your tongue ever since you taught me." it was Agron who now pouted and Yakub giggled. He could not understand what his man and the giant were speaking but they were funny.

Nasir grinned, "Only teasing love,"

"You better be." he growled and pulled him to his side, smiling down at his lover.

"Mwah." said the little boy and giggled as he motioned between them, understanding that his man belonged to the giant.

Nasir laughed "Mwah," he also said to the boy telling him how much he cared for him too.

Yakub shook his head and pointed his little finger at his lips. "Mwah." he said. His mama belonged to his papa too and they used to say it by pressing their lips together. He did not know why, but they never pressed their lips to his, only to his forehead. Maybe because he was so little?

Nasir smiled and speckled the little boys face with kisses "mwahmwahmwahmwahhH"

Yakub squealed happily and Agron smiled fondly at his lover. He will be a wonderful parent one day, when they were free to live their life, have their own home and share it with a child in need, like Yakub.

Nasir kept kissing the boy before blowing on the boy's belly.

Yakub squealed, he was very ticklish like any child and tried to reach for his giant to save him. Agron picked him up only to start tickling him as well and soon the boy was crying happy tears of a laughing babe.

Nasir watched the two happily before he drew a monster on the wall while they were playing, he suddenly gasped "Oh no! whsh! aldy swf ynqdna?" (Who will save me from the monster?)

"Ai!" hissed the little Syrian and attacked the monster with his wooden sword. Agron was chuckling. It seemed his Syrian was not the only one who hissed in battle.

Nasir smiled softly, "Giant, teach him some moves," he said, passing the man's gladius to him.

Agron chuckled and started battling with the little four-year-old, teaching him how to stand and different positions, just like Doctore taught them. He would grow up into a strong young man if he remembered these moves.

Nasir smiled and just happily watched the two.

"Ahh..." cried Agron, letting the boy stab him with the sword and fell down theatrically, with Yakub's foot on his chest and gladius at his throat. Yakub beamed at Nasir proudly.

Nasir smiled softly, "Mwah?" he suggested nodding at agron, the boy giggled and pounced on him kissing him all over with wet kisses.

Agron chuckled and tickled the boy until he was giggling happily before releasing him. Yakub looked at Nasir. "Nahzeir mwah...giant." he pointed at Agron.

Agron grinned. "Well, my own? Will I get kisses as well?" he asked, pulling the Syrian close

Nasir smiled and pulled agron in to a gentle kiss. Yakub giggled jumping up and down "aryd an ara almharbyn qtal!" he yelled, jumping on the bed. (I want to see real gladiators fight!)

Agron chuckled against his lover's lips. "Shall we give him a show?" he asked softly, pressing one more soft kiss to his lover's plump lips.

"Hmm...I can think of a better show," he picked Yakub up and beckoned to his lover to follow. "Crixus," he said to the Gaul, "would you spar with agron, Yakub would like to see real gladiators fight"

Agron chuckled and the Gaul grinned ruggedly as well. "A chance to defeat a simple man from East of the Rhine in front of a child? Gladly." he grumbled.

Agron growled. "Careful, you shit-eating Gaul. I will make you eat dirt." he said and picked up his own sword.

"And you two should talk politely in front of a child," Navea said with a smile.

"He doesn't understand a word we speak." grinned the Gaul as they assumed position outside the villa. Many came to see the two fight, their skill legendary. Yakub was squirming with excitement in Nasir's hold.

Nasir bounced him gently as they watched the two spar.

Both Agron and Crixus took their fight seriously and put all their strength and agility into the sparring. While Crixus was stronger and older, Agron was taller but more swift with his attacks and their fight almost looked like a dance as sparks flew off their swords in the heat of the battle.

Yakub was clapping happily watching transfixed

The sparring took a long time and finally ended in a draw with Agron's sword pressed to Crixus' throat, and the Gaul's sword at his cock, ready to slice him in half. They acknowledged the result with a grin and clasped forearms in a brotherly way, knowing there would not be a victor between them.

Nasir grinned and let the squirming boy down, who ran to Crixus this time transfixed by the size of the man who was even bigger than agron, he hugged the man's leg, "creeksoos" he said.

Agron chuckled at the Gaul's predicament but Crixus merely picked the boy up and grinned in his gruff way. "Hello little gladiator." he said and let the boy touch his armour happily.

Yakub touched the man's stubbled and giggled, whipping his hand back at the prickly surface. Navea looked as though her heart would melt at the sight.

Agron patted the woman's shoulder gently. "He will make a great father one day, even though he is a shit-eating Gaul." chuckled the German, knowing Navea was used to their verbal taunts by now. "He will be lucky to raise any child you give him. Or one you decide to take in." he smiled kindly.

"Gadator," Yakub grinned "Yakub gadator!"

Crixus chuckled. "You will have to learn first, but perhaps one day." he grinned and let the child down on the ground before Agron picked him. "Come on you little monkey, let's get you in for an afternoon nap."

Nasir smiled softly as he watched his lover take the boy away. "Thank you for demonstration Crixus,"

He merely nodded at the Syrian. "It is always good to stretch muscles in a fair fight. Convey my gratitude to your simple man as well." he grinned.

Navea smiled. "Perhaps we could join you for the eve's meal tonight, let the men entertain Yakub while we prepare the food?" she suggested.

Nasir smiled softly, "that sounds like perfect plan, I was thinking of making a broth with dumplings," he smiled

She nodded. "I will bring the fresh meat from goat, it is ill and will be killed this afternoon."

Nasir nodded, "give the best cuts to the new recruits they need to increase strength, a broth only requires off cuts..." he smiled

Navea nodded. "I shall see to it. Now take your own rest. We will join you as the sun sets on the horizon." she smiled kindly and left with her lover.

Agron in the mean time laid down with little Yakub, tired by the sparring and early rising, letting the little monkey drape himself over his chest against for warmth, they were both out like the light.

Nasir knew they would both be sleeping so kept a wide birth from the bed, starting on the broth.

They both slept for a while before Yakub started squirming and calling in his sleep. Agron instantly woke up and held him close, cradling him in his arms. "Shhh...There little one..." he looked at his lover worriedly before a thought came to his mind. He started singing an old German lullaby he used to sing to his sister, taught to him by their mutty. The melody was soothing and words softly spoken and Yakub seemed to calm again, relaxing into his chest.

Nasir smiled softly a hummed along with his lover, as he stirred the broth and added some pieces.

Agron stopped singing, lied back and let the little one rest on top of him as he watched his lover cooking.

Nasir rolled the dumplings, cooking them in the soup so they soaked up the juices.

Soon Navea and Crixus entered and Agron pressed a finger to his lips to keep them quiet as Yakub still slept. He tried to move but Yakub made a distressed noise so he stopped and laid back again. Crixus joined him on one of the pillows and leaned back against the wall as Navea brought over the meat and put it into the broth to cook as well as they spoke in hushed tones.

Nasir was steaming cabbage to accompany, he had decided on creating a feast, he had cooked some larger chunks of meat directly over the flame giving them a lovely char, he cut up hunks of bread which would be perfect for dipping. He stewed berries for a desert and roasted some root vegetables in a similar way to the meat. There was cheese to accompany the bread, slices of apple too. Nasir wiped his brow extremely satisfied with his efforts.

Navea helped with chopping and with the desert, adding some of the sugar found in the Roman stocks with the berries, which would surely make Yakub very happy. They prepared the various bowls of side dishes before the broth was poured. Agron gently woke up the little one who squealed at the sight of the food.

Nasir laid it all out like a banquet, for them to pick at and serve themselves, he did serve up Yakub's portion however not wanting the boy to make a mess.

Yakub this time gravitated towards Navea, curious at the only woman in the group and sat himself in her lap, munching happily on the broth.

Nasir smiled softly "akl kl shy' sghyrty" He said in his native tongue for the first time in front of Crixus and Navea. (eat it all little one)

Navea looked surprised at the sound of the foreign tongue but smiled as Yakub nodded obediently and ate slowly, a bit messily but happily in Navea's lap. She took a piece of cloth and cleaned the juices running down his face with a tender expression and Agron noticed Crixus' eyes on her at all times, a different light entering them.

Crixus," Nasir said "Could you speak some of the language of Gaul, I have always wished to hear it,"

Crixus nodded. "Votre petit garçon sera très heureux si vous le prenez dans vos soins. Et vous homme simple de l'Est du Rhin sera un bon père." he said gruffly.

"You said something about me being a little man, and agron being simple from the Rhine" nasir said picking up on some of the Gaulic he had learnt in his years as a slave

Crixus shook his head. "I did not call you a little man, I said little boy." he motioned to the child.

Nasir grinned "yet I was right about the insults to my other half?"

The Gaul shrugged. "He is a simple man from the East of the Rhine."

"Then you must eat shit," nasir quipped with a smile

Crixus growled at him but Agron chuckled. "Enough, my own. Aiming to change our verbal sparring is a task beyond you," he grinned.

"Navea from which lands did your parents hail? - Carthage?" He guessed.

Navea nodded. "My mother was a slave herself, brought in from Phoenicia. I am half and half."

"An interesting blend" he smiled

Navea nodded. "My father's skin was almost as dark as kohl, yet my mother was of lighter olive skin than your Syrian one."

"A true man of Carthage, what were their names?" He asked

"My father was Iman and mother was called Batnoam. It means daughter of charm." she smiled.

Nasir smiled "did your mother impart any language upon you, we speak the same tongue," he smiled "though yours may hold different lilt,"

She shook her head. "Your tongue sounds strange yet vaguely familiar to my ears. I spent my childhood speaking in common tongue however."

'Maybe I could teach you a word or two there are a few Phoenicians among us who could teach in the right lilt, I am afraid I have no knowledge of the language of Carthage however'

She smiled. "Gratitude. I speak with the Phoenician women, understand a few words and teach them basic common tongue. We exchange words on occasion. Yet I am happy to bring up a child speaking both common tongue and Gaulic." she smiled warmly at Crixus.

"And I am sure you shall.. Of your own, I can sense it" he smiled.

"And I would trust his words. Nahzeir's intuition is very accurate." quipped Agron once he finished with the broth and reached for some bread.

Nasir smiled sweetly at the man "and I too would be happy to raise child with German upon its tongue."

Agron chuckled. "I fear we may need to raise two. Did you know Yakub ran from his bed last night to join ours?" he looked at Navea who chuckled. "Maybe he will be the one after you, and a German child will be after me. Speaking of diversity..." he laughed softly, teasingly. Yet he knew Yakub was going to become a point of discussion between them at some point.

Yakub looked at them questioningly having heard his name, nasir explained that there was nothing to worry about and served the boy a small portion of desert.

Yakub squealed happily at the sweet treat and everyone chuckled at his innocent enthusiasm.

Nasir smiled softly and ruffled his hair affectionately.

They had words and laughed until the food was gone and Yakub looked ready for another slumber after all the excitement and food. Nasir smiled softly and picked him up, rocking him gently in his arms until he was aslumber.

Navea joined at his side, watching over the little one as Agron poured the Gaul some mead, which was gratefully accepted. After all, Gaulia was not that far from the Germanic tribes, wine and mead was in their blood.

"Navea appears radiant around a child." said Agron.

Crixus nodded. "We hope for one of our own one day..."

Nasir was smiling softly as he and Navea conversed in hushed tones, unaware they were being watched by their lovers. Nasir passed the fur wrapped boy over to Navea to hold, they laughed softly as the boy snuggled in to her breast as he would have with agron.

Crixus chuckled in his gruff way. "That little boy already has the habits of a man, the breast always a comfort."

Agron chuckled in response. "She is the only woman in our group. No wonder." he smiled.

"I think your boy could be given honorary mantle" he chuckled gruffly "he seems to straddle both genders"

Agron laughed at his observation. "True enough. Then he will be a true child brought up by men who do not care whether it is cunt or ass around their cock."

Nasir smiled and walked over to them, "you would find it hard not to pick up feminine ways had you been fussed and raised by six older sisters," he laughed.

Agron pulled his lover close for a gentle kiss. "I would not have you any other way, my own."

Crixus grumbled something. "Nasir, if I may I would have words in private."

Nasir seemed surprised but nodded; he stood dusting himself off leading Crixus to the corridor outside their rooms.

"You mentioned a bond you share with your lover. Something called parabatai. I heard Navea speaking of it and find it time to bind us in such a way. What do I do?" he asked.

Nasir smiled softly, "I can guide ceremony if you wish it, if you shall accompany me to market tomorrow, I can acquire what you shall need" he said kindly

Crixus shook his head. "Gratitude for the offer, but I want the ceremony to be private. You understand." he added.

He nodded, "well, let us go to market tomorrow and I shall explain process with each purchase" he smiled

Crixus nodded, offering his forearm. "Gratitude."

Nasir took it and smiled "shall be nice to get to know the man behind the shit," he teased lightly with no offence meant.

"Unlike your lover, I can still make you eat dirt...little man." he jibed back as they walked into the quarters. Agron had the babe close against his chest, his small arms tight around the man's neck as he walked around to comfort him after a bad dream. Navea had cleaned their dishes in the mean time and smiled at her lover as he walked in.,

Nasir smiled at the pair "me and Crixus head to market in morn, is there anything you require?" He asked

Navea caught his eye and whispered into his ear to get cloth; she would make Crixus a new winter cloak as well. Agron smiled at his lover but shook his head, not in need of anything for the present time.

Nasir smiled and nodded, he also intended to make Navea a dress out of thick fabric possibly with fur trim for the winter months and something to surprise her lover with for the parabatai ceremony. He also wanted to get Yakub some things if he was to be living with them now.

it was something they have not yet discussed with Agron, but the boy seemed to have taken to them so much that he did not want to leave their presence. Navea smiled and after pressing a kiss to both their cheeks took Crixus' hand and they left the couple and the little babe in peace for the night, to get some alone time as well.

Nasir smiled and yawned softly "Crixus wants to head out in early morn so I best let sleep find me fast..."

Agron nodded. "Take to our bed then, I shall join you soon." he said softy.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips before stripping down and settling in to bed. Agron walked around a few more minutes, making sure the little one was sleeping peacefully before lying down next to his lover to get some more rest himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Nasir snuck out in the early morn to find Crixus waiting for him in the corridor. "Are you ready my friend?" He asked he saw the man head off for coin and shook his head "I have plenty of pick pocketed coin I have no use of, let this be on me brother as thanks for your excellent tutorage upon sand'

Crixus clapped his shoulder in gratitude and they were on their way. Agron was soon woken by the excited child and so he took him down to the horses to train with Greeza as each morning. He met Navea and asked a favour of her. To gather some of the goat's milk to feed the child with. He remembered his mutty feeding him some when he was this young.

"Parabatai," nasir began to explain as they walked the journey to town "is a bond closer than brothers and deeper than lovers, it is for life and cannot be broken, a parabatai who lives on after his other half has fallen is a shameful creature"

Crixus shook his head. "I would not live in this world without her," he said gruffly.

"I never said you would, I was just explaining the nature of the bond you wish to take"

Crixus nodded. "It sounds fair to me."

"How are you hand craft skills?" He asked

"Formidable." he replied. And it was the truth. He was used to shaping arrows, carving signs into wood as well.

"Then the task of making pendant will be easy for you" he smiled "have you thought of the woods that shall suit you?' He asked

"Acai wood. I will only have one of the best for her." he said gruffly and pulled out a pouch. "That is why I wish to add to your coin, for the expense is not small."

Nasir shook his head as they entered town, "I have unlimited funds," he smiled holding out his palm now filled with coin he had just pick pocketed "see?" He grinned

Crixus chuckled in his gruff way. "Very well, let us get the rest and be on our way. I do not want to be far from my heart for long." he said and they weaved their way through the market.

Agron kept the babe busy during the way before putting him down for his nap, but when he tried to leave again, the little monkey would not let him. So he motioned for Navea to join them in rest.

Nasir smiled "Crixus, I would ask favour, especially if you stand skilled in craft, I wish for you to make Yakub a small shield to accompany his sword and a little horse to go with the soldiers he possess" he asked as they began to make purchases

The Gaul nodded. "I will do so. The child could use more training. The sooner the better, we do live in dangerous times." he grumbled.

"I wish to shield him a little further from such things, he has not yet had proper child hood" he smiled softly as an idea came to him "could you carve a boy to ride upon the horse?" He asked

Crixus considered for a moment before nodding. "I could at least attempt." he answered.

He smiled "you will need to take strip of fabric from garment you both possess," he said "but other than that I think all purchases are made, unless there are other items you wish for"

Crixus shook his head, looking at the soft fur in his bag that would go for Navea's winter dress. "Let us go back." they travelled quickly to get back to their lovers and found them just as they had predicted. Agron with little Yakub in his lap, feeding him cooked goat's milk from a cup and Navea preparing another meal for them to share.

Nasir smiled affectionately at the scene, "he shall be a mighty warrior in no time"

Agron looked up and smiled warmly at his lover. "Milk makes a man strong. He was taken from his mother's breast too soon." he said and stood up, carrying the happy fed babe to his lover, his little arms reaching for his kin.

Nasir smiled and took him carrying him to their bed "I have presents" he said in his native tongue.

The child giggled and squirmed happily in his grasp.

"But first, you must say something for me," he smiled and pointed to Navea "that woman is Navea" he said in native tongue, "say greetings Navea" he encouraged.

"Nayyva" he grinned "geetings nayvaaa" he exclaimed proudly, he then pointed to Crixus "nayyva creeksoos mwah?" He asked wondering if they were a couple.

Navea clapped her hands and nodded, stepping close to her lover and pressing a kiss to his cheek to let the little one know they were together too.

"Geeettiiiiinnngg creeksoooosss" he grinned "Nayva mwahmwah" he said wanting him to kiss her back.

Crixus looked at the German for translation. Agron merely chuckled. "He recognises couples and mates that way. He wants you to kiss her back, so he knows you are hers just as much as she is yours." he explained. Crixus turned to Navea and kissed her gently for a long moment, only breaking off at the child's giggle.

Yakub got up running in to Crixus' leg, hugging it tightly. It was his new favourite thing he was amazed at how the big men did not fall, not even when surprised.

Crixus picked him up and let him touch his armour again, which always seemed to fascinate the little boy. Navea went over to help Nasir finish the eve's meal while the two gladiators taught the boy some moves with the sword, their quarters filled with happy squeals and giggles.

Nasir could not help but laugh out loud when the boy got a little over enthusiastic and swung his sword in to agron's groin.

Crixus made the boy busy, letting the German recover as he knew first hand impact of a wooden sword on such an area, but even he couldn't stop snickering. Agron just sat down for a moment, holding the pained area and trying to breathe through it... The child sure could swing a piece of wood.

The boy also took a swig to Crixus' shins in his onslaught on the monster on the wall nasir cringed knowing just how that felt. "It seems Yakub has conquered you both" he grinned

The men sat next to each other, sharing the pain with a cup of mead as they watched the babe battle the wall monster.

Nasir grinned and snuck up behind the boy scooping him up suddenly tickling him all over making the boy scream "I haven't shown you your presents" he said to the boy

"I wan!" cried the little Syrian in his mother tongue and extended grabby hands towards his kin.

Nasir smiled and sat the boy down reaching in to his bag, he pulled a large piece of slate and a chalk that the boy could draw upon and wipe clean afterwards

Yakub squealed happily and took the chalk but it was leaving his hand dirty. He looked confused at Nasir, not knowing what to do with it.

Nasir gently took his hand and guided him to make a mark on the slate

Yakub looked at it and touched the mark on the slate, smudging it. He giggled and tried to make another mark but the chalk broke in half in his hands. He looked at it, bottom lip pouting before he started crying at his broken gift. It would not work anymore!

Nasir smiled. He had brought several sticks but proved to the boy the broken chalk still worked by drawing a line, he took the boys and helped him to make another mark "gently..." He encouraged softly in native tongue.

Yakub took the chalk again and slowly made a mark. It was like a blowing out a candle. The tears were gone, giggles were back and he was drawing happily and contently. "We could use it to teach him how to write." said Agron.

"That was intention" he smiled planning to save his other gifts for another day "but for now, let him draw" he stroked the little boy's hair affectionately as he played with his gift singing gently to himself.

Agron helped Navea place the food in their bowls and they ate and exchanged words over another meal while the babe drew happily. The German looked at the board and saw what looked like two people, one with face coloured in, the other without, as if he was drawing people of different coloured skin. He elbowed his lover and motioned at the slate.

Nasir smiled softly "we shall get him some chalk coloured with pigment. His creativity should not be limited to white" he smiled

"Do you notice anything about the figures he draws?" he asked affectionately. One of them had long hair. The other one, coloured in white was quite big, with a sword in his hand. And they were both male by the loin cloth, no dress.

"Of course, it is you and I his new guardians" he smiled he knew agron held the intentions he only gave them voice.

Agron looked at him for a long moment. "Is that your wish?" he asked, wanting to make sure the Syrian wanted to take Yakub in. He himself has grown fond of the child, and did not doubt the bond Nasir had developed with Yakub, but he needed to ask, to know his lover's happiness.

Nasir smiled "there was never doubt in mind."

Agron nodded. "Very well. Then he is ours now." he said softly and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.

Nasir grinned and pulled him in to a deep kiss wanting his two best friends to see his happiness.

Agron held him close and returned the kiss lovingly but passionately until they heard a happy squeal and clapping of tiny hands. "Aghrwn...Nahzeir...Mwah...Yakub mwah!" he called and crawled into Nasir's lap.

Nasir grinned and speckled the boys face with kisses.

Yakub giggled happily and reached towards Agron as well. The German picked him up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Our little one." he chuckled.

Nasir smiled "agron what is your word for father?

"Vater...or Vati for papa..." Agron chuckled.

He smiled "Yakub," he said "would you like me and agron to be you papas?" He asked

The child nodded eagerly. "Yakub mwah Aghrwn...mwah Nahzeir...wal!" he squealed.

"That's right, wal, wala," he said in a childish way how he used to, he pointed at agron "Vati," he said

Yakub's little forehead scrunched slightly. "Aghrwn not wala?" he asked in soft voice, in his native tongue, thinking the German didn't want him.

"Vati is wala, where agron is from that is its name, you can't have two wala, how would we know who you were talking to silly" he grinned blowing a raspberry on the boys neck

Yakub giggled and looked at Agron. "Va-ti..." he said softly and reached for the German. Agron picked him up and hugged him close, closing his eyes at the sounds of such a familial word from the lips of a small child, directed at him

Nasir smiled and turned to Crixus and Navea "would you be god parents, standing in if anything were to happen to us?"

Navea immediately nodded. "Of course. He is so precious, we promise to help in any way we can." she said softly and her Gaul just nodded gruffly which was consent enough

"Crixus what is father in your native tongue?"

"pere or papa." he smiled, longing to hear those words from his own child's lips. He took Navea's hand in his smiled at the woman.

"Yakub, Crixus will be you papa if anything happens to us, you can call him pere and Navea will be mother, you can call her mama" he smiled Yakub looked as though he was going to explode, he now had a family. He ran over to Crixus sitting in his lap "p-ah...pear" he said

Crixus chuckled. "Papa." he said softly and the boy smiled, repeating the word before Nave took his up against her chest, the babe nuzzling into her breast. "Mama."

Nasir smiled fondly "it seems we are all family now, the Gaul and the German who'd have thought."

Agron rolled his eyes and Crixus grumbled at the Syrian's words. "Yes, well do not expect whispers of love between us." he growled and Agron nodded.

"One may live in hope" Navea giggled

"It will be short-lived." deadpanned the German before he was tackled by the child again and started feeding him small pieces of meat with his fingers.

Nasir smiled softly "I did not think that life could be so good"

"Neither did I." smiled Agron at him. Once finished with the meal, Crixus and Nave left their company, the Gaul nodding to the Syrian as they would be having the ceremony the next day and he was grateful for the assistance he has received, leaving the little family alone.

Nasir smiled softly and wiped off the slate "draw me a monster" he grinned

Yakub took up chalk and instead of his usual monster without a real shape apart from a pair of eyes and teeth; he drew a man with what looked to be armour, helmet and...a roman symbol in the back. Agron looked at his lover. "What have those shits done to this child that he considers them monsters?" he asked softly.

Nasir pulled the boy close pressing a kiss to his forehead. "They are monsters my precious, but they go away quick..." He took agron's sword "this has killed hundreds of them, and will stop them from hurting you again"

"Va-ti killed many monsters before?" he asked softly, holding on to Nasir.

He nodded "lots and lots, and papa even more, mama and wala have killed some too" he said

"Papa, Va-ti gadators!" he tried in common tongue, but reverted to Arabic as he looked at Nasir. "Can I kill monsters too? They always beat me, taking food. I could not kill monsters before, I wanna now." he said softly. Agron looked at his lover's pained expression.

"What have they done to him?" he asked calmly, too calmly.

"We shall kill the monsters for now, but will teach you how and then we can kill then together as a family" he encouraged peppering the boy with kisses. He did not answer his lover just simply said "they are Romans".

"But they haven't...touched him." he whispered. He could imagine some abuse would have met the boy but he prayed to the Gods he did not usually believe in that he was not abused in this way.

"He has none of the marks you would expect, I check during bath time." he said.

Agron nodded and pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Wal and Vati will protect you little one." he looked at his lover. "Will you be alright with him for bath time? I need to speak with Crixus and will join you soon." he promised.

He smiled "he shall love bath time this night, I bought him a little wooden boat"

Agron smiled. "Very thoughtful of you, my own. I will be back soon." he promised and went to find Crixus. He came to their curtain and cleared his throat. "Crixus?"

Crixus was sat carving out a pendant; nasir had drawn the symbol on a piece of slate for him to copy "yes?" He asked his voice extra gruff due to focus on the task

"I require a quick sparring match, are you up for it?" he asked, his eyes full of storm but features set and determined.

Crixus smiled but for once shook his head "I have work to do, Gannicus may give you worthy spar if not filled with wine"

He nodded and left to find the man but came across Spartacus himself, who could see he was not quite in right state of mind and offered a spar. When they were done, both were out of breath, bleeding from their lips and laughing. It has been a while since they sparred together.

"Gratitude." grinned Agron.

Nasir bathed the boy who loved his boat and out him to bed, wrapped up tightly in the furs.

Agron joined them soon after sharing a cup of wine with their leader, walking into their quarters and chuckled as Yakub stretched his arms towards him. His torn lip opened again and he winced slightly but his reaction in front child, shucking off his armour and pressing a kiss to the boy's head. "Sleep little one." he said gently.

Nasir groaned "I'd just set him down"

Agron chuckled. "Not my fault he is happy to see me unlike his other father." he grinned and put the boy down, needing to wash the sweat from sparring off.

Nasir pouted softly "well that was mean."

Agron chuckled but winced again as more blood escaped his split lip. "Let me clean up, my own. And we can rest."

Nasir smiled and dabbed at agron's lip, "feel better?" He asked

Agron sighed. "Somewhat. Spartacus is no Roman shit, but a great sparring partner. Apologies for my reaction, I cannot stand cruelty committed on a child. Especially one that we have claimed as ours." he spoke softly.

"We all have our demons I am glad he was freed when he was, Syrian children are favoured for their delicate looks especially the boys...as I was."

Agron gently cupped his face. "No more, neither you, nor Yakub. You will be free one day and no one shall ever touch you again without your consent, I will see to that as long as it is within my power." he promised softly before grabbing the cloth and quickly washing his tired body.

"Come, my own. Let us rest with the little one, he looks restless without our presence." he motioned at the little boy squirming underneath the furs, trying to get comfortable.

Nasir smiled softly and scooped the boy up and began singing a Syrian lullaby to him.

Agron laid back and listened to his lover's melodic voice, enjoying the soothing tone himself. He watched the tender expression upon Nasir's face and knew the smaller man was a born nurturer.

Nasir gently put the boy to bed, wrapping him up in the furs, ready for when they were to join him.

Agron opened his arms for his lover, yearning for the closeness of the one that held his heart and mind.

Nasir smiled "let me tidy mess off the day and I shall be with you, Vater" he grinned thrilled that they now had a father between them.

Agron chuckled. "Hurry up wala." he teased, his arms crossed behind his head comfortably as he stretched his pleasantly tired body.

Nasir tidied up cleaning off the wall for a new monster to be drawn upon it.

Agron helped him by wiping off the slave by their bed and placing it in reaching distance for when Yakub woke up in the morning.

Nasir yawned tiredly admitting defeat and heading to bed.

The German chuckled and opened his arms for the smaller man again. "Come, let us finally find rest." he said softly, not wanting to wake Yakub who was sleeping peacefully for once.

Nasir smiled softly and snuggled in to his lovers arms "looks like we're now parents"

Agron chuckled. "Fuck the Gods, who would have thought?"

"And Crixus stands as godfather" he grinned

"Fucking Gaul..." grinned the German." At least Navea will be a female influence on him. And we have noticed earlier that he seems fair with both genders." he winked,

Nasir smiled "I'll have no swearing between you and him in front of Yakub."

Agron just chuckled. "And where else would you have him learn it? Come now, he may be a child but one day he will be a man. For now he can't understand, but we will take care later."

"I just believe such language should not be used around a child, and I do not wish him to think that a man from the Rhine and a man from Gaul cannot be friends"

"We aren't...friends I mean." said Agron. "We are brothers." he added, lifting his forearm to look at the mark of the house of Batiatus. "I make no promises about my tongue, but I shall try."

He smiled happily "thank you!" He pulled agron in to a passionate kiss.

Agron's hands held him fast, pulling the smaller man on top of him, squeezing the firm thighs surrounding his waist. "I wish I could have you now..." he whispered.

He grinned and shook his head "the joy of parenting"

The German groaned softly. "I am sure Navea will be happy to have him some nights, for I cannot be away from you too long. My heart would not allow it..." he growled softly.

Nasir snickered "we shall see" he hummed leaning down to pepper the man's throat and shoulders with kisses.

"You tease when I cannot have you...fucking Syrians..." he growled, his hand slipping into the inky locks and he pulled the smaller man up into a passionate kiss.

Nasir grinned nipping at agron's lip before rolling off "night agron" he snickered.

Agron was on top of him before he could finish the sentence, his teeth marking the smooth throat in front of him before he looked into the large dark eyes of his lover. "Tomorrow...I will have you..." he growled and rolled off, arms behind his head so he won't be able to reach for the smaller man again.

Nasir grinned "who said that would be so' he teased

Agron looked at him silently, his eyes burning fire with a promise of turning into a God of vengeance if he was to be stopped. He has only looked at Nasir that way once before, when their lack of privacy on the road to the mines would deprive him of any possibilities to have his lover.

Nasir grinned, "I love the passion that burns for me in your eyes," he said gently cupping his lover's cheek affectionately.

The German pressed a kiss to his thumb, nipping it with his teeth. "The flame does not cease...you stir cock like no other" he whispered.

Nasir hummed softly in to the kiss, "and that fills heart with pride"

"And makes cock ache for you..." growled his lover.

Nasir laughed gently, "Well have it soften, I am in great need to sleep"

Agron pressed a last kiss to his palm before closing his eyes and trying to relax his taunt muscles that strained for pleasure.

Nasir slept peacefully on his lover's chest sighing contently in his sleep.

Sleep would not come to the German that night so he watched over his heart and little one until early hours of the morn.

Nasir had rolled and way lying flat on his back his hands up resting on the pillows either side of his head, the little boy doing exactly the same.

Agron chuckled. "Fucking Syrians..." he whispered fondly before getting up and walking to towards the window. He drank some water as he watched the skies change colours and enjoyed the peaceful morn before everyone woke.

Yakub was the next to rise, he grinned up like a shot with masses of energy.

Agron pressed a finger to his lips and motioned and Nasir who was still sleeping. He opened his arms for the little boy, intent to take him out riding as each morning.

Yakub however had other ideas he hurried over to the chest they shared and pulled out his wooden sword.

Agron took his but picked up the babe and carried him outside where they started sparring, Yakub giggling happily.

Yakub giggled, running to Crixus who had appeared behind them "paaaaapaaaaaa" he giggled waving his sword around as he ran for a cuddle.

Crixus chuckled in that gruff way of his and picked the little warrior up. "The sun has yet to rise properly and he already trains. A strong child." he said and nodded to the German.

Yakub only giggled not knowing what was being said, so instead he bonked Crixus on the head lightly with his sword

Agron chuckled heartily at the Gaul's predicament and called to the child. "Yakub, come to Vati, we battle." he swung his sword around in his hand.

As quick as a flash Yakub had jumped down and was charging for an attack.

Agron chuckled and started easily evading the boy's attempts, wood meeting wood. What he did not count on was Crixus joining the attack upon his life and he had to dodge both the Gaul and be careful not to step on the little one.

Yakub did not know who to fight so just kept on swinging wildly at both men's shins and ankles.

While not painful, the men just chuckled before circling the little boy and both tickling the little gladiator, until the babe giggled with happiness.

It was then both men felt the point of a wooden sword in the backs of their necks, nasir had his sword upon Crixus and Navea was upon agron.

Crixus turned to look at Agron. "It seems we have stumbled upon a fatal flaw in our tactic towards a happy child."

Agron chuckled. "Not at all. I bear no surprise at Nasir's favoured strategy, fuck the man from behind. Yet I must admit Navea comes as a surprise." he said as their hands gripped swords upon ground and fluidly evaded the ones pressed to their neck, standing across from their lovers, ready for attack.

Yakub clapped, nasir told him to keep back and the sparring began.

Agron grinned at his lover, it has been a while since they sparred against each other and Nasir has grown as a warrior since then in skill but a nod from Crixus assured him they worked together and while they lovers were great fighters in their own right, the two gladiators working together were almost invincible. Crixus had Navea weaponless, his front pressed to her struggling back and gladius at throat. Agron managed to unbalance his lover and had him pressed against the ground, straddling his thighs and arms pressed into the ground, their faces separated by little air;.

Nasir squirmed a little and hissed at him in his wonderful way. Yakub hissed too emulating his new father.

Agron's eyes darkened with fire. "Do not think I forgot the promise I made you last night...especially when you hiss as such..." he whispered before getting up and pulling his lover with him.

Nasir hissed again the fire of battle filling him "now we fight, parabatai against parabatai"

Agron looked at the couple next to them. "You have accepted the bond as well?" he asked, noticing the blush in Navea's cheeks.

"Crixus asked for my aid in pairing the two ceremony was taken last eve" he explained

Agron nodded. "A fair pairing, blessings for your bond." he smiled.

Crixus nodded his head. "Gratitude. Now, let us spar for old time's sake." he said as all present picked up their gladius'.

Nasir nodded at his love it was all they needed to attack in perfect harmony.

They moved swiftly, used each other for advantage or as surface for attack and while Crixus and Navea were fair fighters when joined, they still did not possess the harmony that would develop later in their bond, and that proved to be their downfall.

Nasir had Crixus upon the ground sword to throat, he grinned "enjoy the taste of sand?" He asked.

Agron had Navea on her knees, weaponless and with gladius pressed against heart.

Crixus grumbled but chuckled gruffly. "Fuck the Gods, eating sand by the hand of this little man..." he teased in a friendly manner.

Nasir hissed taking a hand full of sand throwing it in Crixus face "eat it" he hissed still in the mode of battle as he got up all fire and sex appeal pulling his lover in to a deep and passionate kiss.

Agron growled, barely holding back from taking his lover on the spot as he pulled him up into his arms, the slim thighs wrapping around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss but for a moment.

"Navea, may we rely on you to watch after little Yakub for a few hours? We have an unfinished agenda." he growled.

"No Navea, it shall not be required, agron needs to learn the hardships of parenthood" he explained, standing on tiptoes to dust some of the sand out of Crixus' hair. "Apologies, thrill of fight was still upon me"

Navea giggled at Agron's long face and Crixus patted the German on the shoulder sympathetically.

"No apologies necessary." said the Gaul to Nasir as he pulled Navea close, and the little warrior who has climbed up her dress and cuddled into her breast on instinct.

Nasir smiled "come little one, let's do some drawing with navea, while papa and vati lick their wounds"

Agron growled at his lover but the two gladiators fastened their swords on and headed for a walk on the perimeter.

"Fucking Syrians..." grumbled Agron but there was no heat in his words, merely a longing for his lover.

Crixus chuckled by his side but understood him well from the time where Navea denied his touch, even though for different reasons.

Nasir smiled to Navea as they all sat down together under a cherry tree, nasir placing the slate and chalk before the boy

Yakub drew happily, occasionally showing what he had drawn to the two adults with him. It was a few hours later that a sight not thought to be ever witnessed walked towards the three beneath the tree. Agron and Crixus walking and laughing together, heading for their lovers in good spirits.

Nasir felt as though his mouth could drop to the ground. Could this be?

The two gladiators clasped forearms and Crixus headed for some wine while Agron joined the three underneath the cherry tree. He sat down and smiled at Yakub who instantly crawled into his lap. "Hello little one." he smiled and tickled his side.

"He's been creating great master pieces almost as remarkable as your bond with Crixus..."

Agron noticed the curiosity in his lover's voice. "We have found common word and agenda." he said simply, his eyes never leaving the little on in his hands as he tickled him. "Come, let us draw some more." he picked up the slate again and leaned back on his arms, letting the boy place the slate against his chest like a true artist and draw to his delight.

"Agenda?" Nasir asked with great curiosity.

"Indeed, agenda." he replied simply, closing his eyes and still not looking at his lover as he enjoyed the last rays of sunshine.

Nasir frowned "what kind..."

"A mere friendly agreement of cooperation and safety. Nothing of concern." he said lightly and was saved from the questioning by Crixus who brought the wine and cups.


	14. Chapter 14

Nasir smiled softly, "Crixus, would you be able to warm some milk for Yakub, he's tired himself," nasir asked.

Crixus nodded and headed over for some goats' milk, warming it up over the fire and brining it in a cup. "There you go for the little one."

Nasir smiled pulling the boy in to his lap holding the cup along with the boy to stop any spillages.

Yakub drank happily as the others drank their wine, sun lowering on the horizon slowly. Agron stretched his long legs in front of him, snickering as Crixus gave him a look, remembering their conversation. Fucking Gauls...

"What has brought humour to face?" nasir asked curiously, as he rocked the boy who was beginning to slumber, his belly fully.

"Merely the thought of Crixus eating sand again at your hands." grinned Agron.

"And I see right through your lie," he grinned, "As any good partner should,"

"It is the truth that I find the thought highly entertaining." he chuckled and Crixus replied with his usual gruff laugh.

"Careful or I will have you eating dirt right now." replied the Gaul.

"But what was original thought that brought smile to lips," he inquired

Agron merely chuckled and drank some more of his wine. "Some thoughts are better left unspoken, my own."

"Not when you have my curiosity" he pouted.

Agron's eyes met Crixus for a moment and he chuckled again. "Is curiosity all I have of you?" he asked teasingly.

Nasir frowned, "It will be all you have tonight if you do not break words."

"Crixus and I shared words earlier on our walk around the perimeter. I merely recalled some of the topics. Humour expressed my fondness for the exchange. That is the truth." and it was.

Nasir frowned, but turned his attentions to rocking the babe once more.

"A frown mares your brow even after I broke words, my own." said Agron softly, not wanting to disturb the words Navea was having with Crixus.

"I only worry that I might be topic for laughter," he said not looking at the man his lack of confidence in himself showing.

Agron looked at him surprised before moving to sit next to his lover, lifting his chin until their gazes met. "Do you have so little trust in me? Do you still doubt my loyalty and passion?" he asked softly but firmly. His lover's lack of confidence was something he understood. Yet he had hoped his lover would not doubt someone who held his heart.

"I have never held doubt in you, only worth of self, a lowly Syrian slave boy," he said looking down to avoid his lovers gaze his thick lashes shadowing his cheeks,

"How can you be lowly if you are one of the commanders of this army? An army of free men and women, your own freedom gained the day you have gripped gladius for the first time and joined us? How can you be a boy when only a man can hold the responsibility of having my heart?" he asked softly yet passionately.

Nasir looked at him, doubt still strong in his eyes, "they do not respect me...the men, it is 'nasir the boy, too highly elevated, who should stick with the women where he belongs' or 'nasir, agron's whore' or..." he did not finish just let his words trail off.

Agron shook his head. "They have seen you fight, seen you lead...the words spoken from forked tongues are those of jealousy for proving yourself to Spartacus. I have been called simple German shit for years, yet Crixus and I are now Spartacus' most trusted." he explained softly.

"But they do not listen to command, given to me by Spartacus...how can I command, I fear they are right, I am elevated to soon..." It was in these moments that agron was reminded the short time nasir had been a warrior and how fragile he still yet was, not in battles of war but in battles of self

Agron shook his head. "Then prove to them that there will be repercussions for not obeying an order fallen from your lips." he said softly, only to be supported by the Gaul. "Many a men in our force have still yet to respect any other than Spartacus, your man and myself included. If anyone doubts your order, you make them eat sand and remind them it was an order."

Nasir smiled slightly, feeling a little more hopeful "gratitude," he said to both men.

Agron pulled him into his side and pressed a kiss to Yakub's forehead. "Believe in yourself. I believe in you, my own."

"Gratitude," he said softly, and leaned on his lovers shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Perhaps a time for a small nap, my own. I myself find tired of the day's events as sleep had not claimed me last night." he said softly.

"You rest with Yakub," he smiled, "I said I would discuss rationing with Spartacus this afternoon as our new purchases are being delivered to us,"

"Are you sure my own?" he asked softly, taking the babe from his arms, careful to not wake him.

He nodded, "forget momentary weakness, I am a man and I am sure," he smiled standing, heading back to their quarters to grab his armour and headed to meet Spartacus

Agron nodded to Crixus and Navea before carrying the little one, who has in his sleep climbed higher on his chest to hold onto his neck, into their quarters. As soon as he took off his armour and laid down on the bed, he fell asleep, the light weight of the child on his chest a warm comfort.

Nasir smiled as he clapped Spartacus on the shoulder, "how may I give assistance?" he asked

Spartacus handed him the scroll that Nasir compiled earlier. Add the purchases delivered, and make sure grain is properly handled. We will have words after." he said with a small smile.

nasir nodded, he had written the chart in Arabic, Spartacus held identical copy in Thracian, so if it were to be stolen deciphering would be tricky. He rolled up the scroll placing it with in his armour for safe keeping, before selecting a group of the strongest men to carry the grain from the cart to the store house

One of the men grumbled. "I take no orders from a boy." he said, the others laughing.

"Funny," Nasir said squaring up to the man, "I see no boy here, only a commander, and an unruly *child* stinking of piss," he saw Crixus over his shoulder watching the situation.

Crixus nodded encouragingly, prepared to have his back, but leaving the Syrian to handle the situation himself.

The man spat at Nasir's feet. "Fucking Syrian, you are no commander, just the German's whore."

Nasir hissed "My relationship with *COMMANDER* Agron, holds no baring upon position granted by Spartacus, or do you think I am sleeping with him too? Your LEADER," he hissed shoving the man backwards slightly for emphasis

"If he is the leader, I will take command from him. Not from you." he said and started turning to leave.

"Simple fuck," Nasir hissed and spat at the back of the man's head throwing a sword at the man's feet, "Fight this boy then, and fall under superior hand."

The man growled and pulled out his sword, the fight starting and quickly gaining a large audience. Surprisingly mot all were in the man's favour, some were shouting Nasir's name.

Nasir was going out to humiliate, he did not try to end the fight too quickly merely schooling the man, he turned quickly slapping the man's arse with his sword, "you leave back to easily exposed, you seem to love droning on about my love of arse, and you bare yours so pleasantly for me, how kind," he goaded

The audience laughed at the man's expense, loving the show, others booing at the little man gaining advantage.

Nasir grinned and easily dodged the man's next flurry of attacks not even having to use his sword in defence. "You lumber like a half witted Roman," he yawned tripping the man up easily, "Well, it seems this boy is hard for you to catch,"

"Eat dirt, you little whore..." growled the man and tried to attack his middle with his sword.

Nasir could have easily dodged it but feeling the need to show his strength took the hit, it creating a dent in his armour and damaging his old injury blood slowly dripping from under it. "Not so easy to knock down am I? But still...that is the first bit of sense your tiny brain has amounted, go for a weakened place, like, as I have noticed, his your left shin," he grinned and kicked the man's feet from under him once more. "Tell me when you wish for me to end fight," he hummed

"I will end you right now!" cried the man and tried to get off the ground.

Nasir yawned waiting for the man to get up, taking an apple from someone in the crowd eating it while he defended from the man's neck attack as though he was doing it in his sleep.

The man growled and attacked properly, he was visibly getting tired.

Nasir smiled, time to end it, he threw the apple in the air and by the time he caught it again he had the man on the floor. He walked over to the man and straddling him, pinning him down in his usual style. He put the apple in the man's mouth. "Trussed up like the ignorant pig you are," he grinned "and for some seasoning," he grabbed a handful of sand throwing it in the man's face. He got up dusting his hands off, "see that man there...that is a man who will be spending the next MONTH, cleaning out the shit and piss and helping the women washing and cleaning, and if anyone else should question my authority, they should step forward now, do I make myself CLEAR!"

All went silent, before shouting erupted, all men this time in support of the Syrian, those who stayed quiet at least silently acknowledging his power with a nod. Crixus grinned at him in encouragement.

Nasir smiled, "Now, all the men I previously selected, follow me" he said "We shall have to work twice as hard to make up time that sorry cunt wasted, you can thank him all later,"

The men nodded and worked according to command, not once stepping out of line. Crixus joined Nasir only to say "well done" in his soft yet gruff way, before moving on.

Blood was trickling down nasir leg and he could tell that his armour was holding a lot in, but he worked on, carrying two sacks at a time like some of the men double his size, leading by example

Spartacus came down, hoping they would be done by now but was surprised to see it only half way done. He stopped Nasir, noticing the blood. "What has come to pass?" he asked.

He nodded over to the man now carrying buckets of piss and shit to be disposed, "Authority was questioned one time too many," he explained simply, "apologies for delay, proper lesson stood in order"

Spartacus nodded. "Understandable. Yet I wish for you to head to your quarters and tend to your wound. Agron would not be satisfied with your current state."

"I appreciate concern, but I will finish tasks required of me, and earn more respect from the men whom still doubt convictions," he said and hefted up a sack on to his shoulder, "what was it you sought me out for?" he asked

Spartacus sighed. "Merely adding to the list. We will discuss rations and further supplies needed on the morrow." he said.

"Why not discuss it this eve?" he asked "dine with us in our quarters," he offered, "we have wine, and some deer for dinner, not much, but it is about time you had a night of laughter,"

Spartacus looked surprised at the invitation but nodded. "Gratitude. The invitation is well received." he said.

Agron has already woken up in the mean time and left little Yakub with Navea who wanted the little one in her arms for a while. He went to check on Rohan who was healing and then the stables before heading to break words with Spartacus

He smiled and nodded, "I shall see if further treats can be gleaned and small feast made," he smiled and carried on with his task, turning his back as agron approached Spartacus

Agron came to stand by his brother and watched his lover at work."I would have thought he would be done with task by now." he voiced thought.

"Complications with authority arose, quickly squashed," he explained surveying the task his arms crossed, "Speed has increased however, and task draws to conclusion,"

"Very well." he said and clapped the man on the shoulder when he noticed the blood on his lover's thigh. "What injury was caused?" he hissed softly, yet not moving towards his lover, not wishing to diminish authority.

He nodded, "I know not of extent, Nasir refuses attention till his tasks are complete,"

Agron gritted his teeth, his jaw visibly tensing but still remained in place. He noticed his lover catching a glimpse of him before he turned to their leader. "Let him know I shall be awaiting his return in our quarters." he said and left at the man's nod of acknowledgement.

Nasir finished task and delegated duties for the rest of the day, he had paled greatly and felt less steady on his feet but remained composed and in control, he smiled and walked to Spartacus, "Please come to quarters three hours before midnight," he said "I should now face worrying lover," he laughed, holding back a grimace at the discomfort caused by the motion.

Spartacus did not comment on his state, but acknowledged the invitation yet again by grasping his forearm and let the man leave. Agron has in the mean time prepared clean cloth, boiled waiter and got some herbal paste from Navea's fresh stock, letting her know it would be wise to keep Yakub out of their quarters to not see the injury. She nodded and handed him what he needed as he prepared for his lover's return.

Nasir headed back to their quarters, leaning heavily upon the walls, stopping to catch his breath. Nodding to Gannicus who passed, "you gave agron quite a cut lip in your spar," he commented friendlily.

Gannicus grinned. "He sparred like a beast, a man worthy of his standing" he said and moved on, a jug of wine finding its way to his lips.

Nasir took another step forward and felt his feet go from under him.

Agron heard the clatter of armour from the hall and immediately walked out, noticing his lover on the ground. He quickly picked him up before anyone saw and carried him into their quarters. After laying him on the bed, he quickly removed armour and saw wound they thought healed reopened, bleeding heavily. It would have to be closed with fire yet again.

Nasir panted softly "Apologies...foot fell from under me..."

Agron pressed cloth to the wound to stop bleeding wordlessly and walked over to the fire, putting his sword in to heat up, looking for something to put in his lover's mouth to bite into.

"Is it bad..." Nasir asked trying to sit up to see his lover's movements

Agron came over and pressed him back into the pillows. "Quite." he said, his voice clipped.

Nasir frowned looking at him sadly, "I have offended you?" he asked

Agron shook his head, still not looking at his lover. "Heart swells with pride for authority gained. Yet it comes at a cost too high when Yakub stands to lose his wala." he replied and pulled out the heated sword out of the fire. "Bite into wood." he handed him the wooden gladius while examining the still bleeding wound.

Nasir groaned knowing the pain he was about to face. "Navea..." he whispered "I would have her by side..."

Agron paused momentarily, looking at the sword in hand but nodded and headed to bring the woman in. Crixus took little Yakub with a silent nod and Agron's worried eyes but the German smiled for the little boy as he took Navea into their quarters.

Nasir's breathing had become a little shallow as he reached out for Navea's hand

She took it and squeezed encouragingly. "I am here by side." she said softly as Agron picked up the heated sword.

Nasir nodded and closed his eyes holding her hand tightly, bracing for the pain

She placed the wood between his teeth as Agron rubbed his side for a moment in warning, holding him down as he pressed the sword into the wound until meat started sizzling and closing off.

Nasir let out a soft whimper, convulsing feebly under agron's hold.

Agron pulled the sword away and let the wound seal for a few moments before applying the herbal paste and cleaning the surrounding area with boiled water and cloth. Navea reached for the bandages and Agron sat behind his lover, supporting his weight and letting Navea reach around his waist to tie the wound tightly to keep together.

Nasir did not make a sound, but the pain was evident in his whole body.

Agron lowered him gently onto the blankets and reverently cleaned his body from the blood before covering him with the furs if sweat broke out.

Nasir slept for an hour or so mostly passed out from pain, he woke still pale, sitting himself up with a groan.

Agron pulled pillows behind his back for better support, keeping the furs over his lover's lap and handed him a cup of wine for strength and to kill the pain.

Nasir took it gratefully, "Spartacus joins us for meal in a few hours..." he said his breaths short and quick.

Agron nodded and headed over to the fire, placing a pot over it and preparing the deer meat they had left over from the hunt, along with the root vegetables. Navea walked in with some more water and wine, smiling at her brother.

Nasir smiled weakly feeling like hell warmed over "Navea would you aid agron in making oat cakes and steamed fruit" he croaked

She nodded and helped Agron prepare the feast. The German poured another cup of wine and carried it to his lover, pressing a kiss to his temple, the first small affection ever since his arrival into the quarters.

Nasir looked at him with sad eyes, guilt filling his heart for the upset he put his lover through,

Agron noticed the sadness in his eyes and cupped his cheek for a moment before getting up and leaving to check on little Yakub.

"Bring him here..." nasir called, "I would have him close to lighten darkness..."

Agron paused in his step for a moment before continuing on. Crixus joined them and Agron came back with little Yakub on his hip, the child nuzzling into his wide chest tiredly, ready to sleep as well.

Nasir smiled warmly at the boy sitting up a little more holding back a wince.

Yakub however as an observant child noticed his distress and ran over. "Wala!" he cried and hugged him close, wondering what is wrong.

Nasir hissed softly the boy running directly in to his wound, he moved the boy to his other side holding him close.

Yakub whimpered softly at his hiss, his little fingers touching the bandage. "Wala you hurt?" he asked softly in his native language.

Nasir look the little hands gently in his own and kissed them gently "an old wound, reopened in spar, Vati sealed with fire" he explained

"With fire?! But fire hurt! Wala hurt by Vati?" he asked in distress.

"No... Fire does hurt, yes, but it closes wound, stops bleeding, Vati saved wala" he explained stroking the boys hair softly.

Yakub's bottom lip was trembling softly. "Wala not die like first papa and mama?" he asked softly.

"No, wala is strong, it will take more than a cut to take you from my arms Yakub"

He hugged his wala timidly, worried of hurting him more before running to Agron, hugging his leg tightly. "Vati save wala!" he cried softly in broken common tongue. Agron picked him up lovingly and kissed his forehead gently. "All is well little one. You and wala are safe." he said softly and hummed into his ear the German lullaby, one of two they always sang to him, his favourite.

Nasir smiled softly and held his arms out for the boy, "we shall rest together, and when you wake, you shall meet Spartacus"

"Spatacooos!" he squealed and Agron handed the boy to his lover, lowering him down into the pillows so they could both get comfortable. He covered them in more furs, his smile soft for the child's benefit.

"Yes," he said gently "but only if you sleep like a good boy" he said stroking through the boy's hair gently to send him off to sleep.

Yakub snuggled into him even more and slowly drifted off into sleep. Agron and Navea were almost finished cooking so the German offered for them to get their peace after looking after Yakub for so long, since Navea has already cooked for the two of them. They nodded and left the couple with the sleeping child to get some alone time as well.

Nasir stirred at her leaving. He felt slightly feverish but already much better than when the original injury was struck

Agron pressed a cool cloth to his forehead to keep the fever away as he finished preparing the food and arranged some more pillows for Spartacus' visit.

"You avert gaze from me..." Nasir said sadly "have I caused such injury to you..."

"I merely thought you asleep." he said softly, not to wake up Yakub and changed the cool cloth on his lover's forehead. "Colour returns to cheeks." he added, pressing a palm against his lover's cheek to gauge temperature.

"Colour would return quicker if your lips were upon mine..."

Agron looked at his lover before lying down next to him and gently pulling their faces close for a soft kiss.

Nasir returned it with great passion, giving all his sorries and apoligies as well as love for the man in to the kiss.

Agron kissed him with great emotion, taking the affection from his lover and allowing for the worry so tightly concealed and heavy to be expressed.

"I'm so sorry love" he whispered over and over in to the kisses.

"Hush, my own...rest and heal..." he said softly as he returned the passionate kisses. He wished he could reassure his lover with a physical touch as well, yet now it would be even longer before they could be one again.

Nasir pulled back when he heard footsteps, "Spartacus approaches," he said and forced himself up out of bed, pulling on his armour below the waist leaving his chest clear, sitting on one of the cushions laid out for them.

Agron welcomed Spartacus as he entered, the men clasping forearms. "Greetings," said the German with a smile.

Spartacus nodded and followed over to the cushions, looked with a smile at the feast laid out before him. "You needn't have worried yourself so greatly over my presence." he said.

Agron shook his head. "Nonsense. We are glad to have you with us tonight." he smiled and handed him a cup of wine.

Nasir smiled softly, "I will warn you, when child wakes he will set upon you like wild dog, he had been very excited to meet you," nasir said with a soft laugh that turned in to coughing, "apologies," he said wheezily.

Agron immediately handed him a cup of water this time to refresh his lover before handing out bowls of food for their pleasure. "He has indeed wished to meet our leader."

Spartacus gave that little half smile of his. "I shall be happy to greet the child, as he seems of import to you both." he said

"We have taken him in, with Navea and Crixus as god parents, which is what my and Navea's religion dictates." nasir said proudly, "he brings great light to times to darkness,"

"Of that I have no doubt. A child in need finding a home with you is a blessing for them and for you." he nodded over his bowl.

Nasir noticed a movement from the bed and gestured to the sleepy eyed boy to come to him. "y'eqwb, whda hw sbartakws, hl ymkn an tqwl: 'Greetings Spartacus' "balnsbh ly?" He asked the boy, who's eyes went wide looking at the great man. (yakub, this is spartacus, can you say greetings spartacus for me)

Yakub sat up, his chest puffed out like a little warrior himself and in broken common tongue said "Geeting Spatacooos." proudly.

Nasir chuckled gently, "greetings," he emphasised to help the boy,

"Greeeeeeeettttttttinnngs spatacoooos" he grinned and looked at his wala asking whether he could go to him, the man nodded and as quick as a flash Spartacus found his lap full with Yakub.

The Thracian laughed softly, a sight not often seen as he helped the child get comfortable and offered him some food as well as they just looked at him in awe.

Yakub was also transfixed by Spartacus' armour which was far more intricate than even Crixus', he touched it gently before knocking on it "wala's got bing," He said to the Thracian with a confident nod.

"He means my armour now has a large dent in it," nasir said with a smile, "I was wondering if I could use some pick pocketed coin for its repairs," he asked.

Spartacus nodded. "You should get a new one, repaired dents often prove a weakness and discomfort. Which is a part of the discussion about further necessary purchases." said the Thracian

Nasir nodded, "Gratitude, I could have deflected it, but taking it served purpose" Yakub was idly tracing the patterns the man's armour humming to himself in Arabic.

Spartacus nodded. "As I have heard. Great respect is tied to your name as it carries through camp. I was not aware of any disobedience towards your orders before."

He nodded, "Understandably in some instances, people judge appearance too quickly, and with connection to Agron and sudden promotion, people speculated."

Yakub was now tracing Spartacus brand. "Vati has one..." he said quietly content with exploring his new mighty friend with such interesting armour. He wasn't as mighty as Creeksoos though...that man was like a rock!

Agron looked at his mark, caressing it with a finger, remembering his brother taking it with him. Their time at the ludus was a rough one, especially for Duro. But they have survived, and now the mark represented just that.

"It brings joy to see respect from others boost confidence." smiled Spartacus. "Your skills are much appreciated in the commanders camp."

Yakub looked at his own mark on the inside of his tiny wrist, it was tattooed like Nasir's and Navea's. He held it close to Spartacus' frowning with concentration as he compared the two.

"Gratitude, I hope I continue to earn position so gratefully granted" nasir nodded, smiling fondly at the boy.

Spartacus smiled. "We need to discuss pressing matters." he said, pulling out the two scrolls, handing the one in Arabic to Nasir.

Agron warmed up some milk for the boy and took him into his own lap, holding him close and guiding cup to his lips, enjoying the content expression on their boy's face as he drank happily.

Yakub drank the milk but then whining wanting to sleep in his new friends lap, he was all exciting and new.

Nasir nodded placing a hand on his wound so he could move to better see the scrolls on the floor. "What is your fear?" he asked

Agron chuckled and let the boy run to Spartacus. He accepted the child into his lap and held him into his chest so he could rest, still rediscovering the armour before sleep claimed him.

Nasir smiled softly, "apologies, he has always been excited to meet you, he uses Crixus as a tree to climb on," he explained

"We need more armour to be made or purchased. We have enough weapons for the moment but it may well become an issue later. I would rather be prepared then underestimate our supplies." he said before looking down at the resting child. "Apologies are not necessary. He is but a sweet child, yet innocent in the ways of this world. Let him explore while he can." he smiled. Sura and him once talked of a child of their own, but he pressed the thought to back of mind, the pain it still held too great.

"And I trust the issue is the metal for craft, we hold freed men who worked in the smithing trade, and construction of a forge should not be complex..." he said

Spartacus nodded. "Well thought. Metal is in short supply. Villas have already been scouted for any metal, be it shackles or bars yet it proves not to be enough."

"Many men have retained helmets and other roman items as trophy of battle, we could hold an amnesty," he suggested

Spartacus looked at him surprised. "It could serve purpose. Again, well thought. I shall consider this matter. Onto the next one then, as winter approaches, more cloth will be necessary as some of the men and women freed were forced to nudity. Cloth of a thick nature becomes expensive in these months. I have reviewed coin gained in the villas and through pick pocketing, and there should be enough for cloth without injuring safe numbers. May I rely on you to choose men able to purchase the cloth?"

"It would be much cheaper if we bought yarn, there are skilled working women here whom can make cloth we need for fraction of cost, some cloth will still be needed to be bought, such as for subligarias and leather, but cost should be at least reduced by third," he explained.

"You do know the skill force of the freed." complimented the Thracian. "Very well, I shall set mind to task over night and count coin towards purpose. Gratitude for your help." he said and looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. "I fear my eyes grow heavy just as your boy's do." he chuckled.

Nasir nodded, "talking to the women holds benefit, they are terrible gossips but you find news fast," he smiled he got up with a grunt and gently raised the boy from Spartacus' lap. "Please come and dine with us more often, I fear you spend too many nights alone since Mira's passing, you are a great man, and even greater company," he said honestly.

Spartacus offered a smile yet the shadow of pain at the mention of Mira was clear in his eyes. "Much gratitude. I shall revisit your company soon and hopefully more often as well. Your boy shall grow into a strong man under your tutelage. You have yourself a good night, and I will not have you straining injury for a few days time." he pointed at Nasir before leaving.

Nasir placed the boy gently in bed. And once Spartacus had left he flopped down next to the boy, absolutely exhausted with the effort of purveying wellness.

Agron checked his bandage before cleaning the bowls and pouring his lover more wine to aid sleep and alleviate pain.

"I would not sleep just yet, not till I have had my lovers lips upon mine, and naked body close..." he said with a loving smile, "you looked radiant in fires light this eve..." he said.

The German smiled and took off his armour, leaving but a subligaria on as he slipped into their love nest next to his lover. "The same fire that gave colour to your cheeks I wish to have that colour return soon, and wound cease bleeding." he said softly as he pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.

Nasir returned the kiss just as deeply cupping the bulge in his lover subligaria.

Agron groaned softly, his desire instantly peaked at the touch he so longed for yet stopped the wrist from progress, fearing passion would overcome him.

"Shhh..." Nasir said, "let me help you to release...I wish to see your passion..."

"But Yakub.." he whispered softly.

"...Is fast asleep, and will stay as such if you remain quiet," he whispered, slipping his hand slowly under the subligaria.

The German bit his lip to keep the sounds of pleasure at bay as he felt the magnificent skilled touch of his lover.

Nasir kissed him heatedly to keep sounds from escaping as he worked his lovers cock expertly.

Agron's tongue claimed his mouth demandingly, passionately, seeking the pleasure so freely offered, his hips straining into his lover's touch, the heat within him building like liquid fire.

Nasir continued to work his lover's desire, his gaze flicking at Yakub every now and again, however the boy did not stir.

Agron's hand slipped into his lover's hair, tightening as a warning of approaching peak.

Nasir nipped at his lover's lips as he maintained his unrelenting pace.

Agron kissed him deeply, allowing his lover to swallow the sound of pleasure as his seed spilled over his lover's hand.

Nasir milked his lover's pleasure, his kisses soften. He grinned at his lovers post orgasmic form, licking his lovers cum off his fingers.

Agron's eyes opened to reveal the never ceasing fire and passion for his lover, even as a lazy smile spread across his features.

"Hmm...Your taste is sweeter this night," Nasir mused with a grin, and he pressed their foreheads together in loving embrace

Agron cupped his cheek as he chuckled softly. "You have been spoiling me with berries the past few days, no wonder."

He grinned and pressed a softly kiss to the man's lips. "Sleep, my precious warrior, let your dreams be filled with glorious thoughts."

"And let yours aid in healing wounds upon body and mind. You have regained your authority and respect. Heart swells with pride for you." he said softly.

He smiled softly, "And I trust you shall over see the dumb fuck that caused injury has a horrid time on toilet duty,"

Agron's smile was still in place yet his eyes hardened and the edge of his mouth twisted slightly, turning more sadistic. "He thinks he has paid, but his punishment has just started." he growled possessively.

"I have decided to make him special project of mine, I shall train him brutally," he hummed, "He has called me your whore much too often, and I grow weary of the comments about me taking it up arse..."

Agron growled, rage momentarily flashing through his eyes. "That fuck will pay for such a comment..." he whispered harshly.

"Then it looks like you shall be attacking most of the encampment," he said "It does not bother me, they even tried to spread rumour I fucked Spartacus fro promotion, I just laugh and move on, for I am the real winner, a god in my bed each night," he smiled

Agron smiled. "And a nymph in my, whose beauty is unrivalled, the one who stirs cock at mere sight...the nymph I would follow into the afterlife."

Nasir grinned, nuzzling his lovers cheek affectionately. He felt the little boy stir behind him, and turned to see two big eyes poking up at him from the furs, filled with tears, he sat up wincing a little taking the boy in to his arms, "tfl ma yz'ej lkm?" he asked stroking the boys hair. (baby what bothers you)

Agron sat up as well, glad his lower half was covered by the blankets as well as he looked at the small child, motioning to join them in the middle to be closer if he wanted to.

"knt kha'efa ydr..." the boy sniffed, "la aryd mnk an ymwt..." (Scared you're hurting, don't want you to die) Nasir gasped softly, and held the boy even closer, "ya tfl, baba la adhb ela ay mkan, walnzr fy allwn fy khdy" he said gently (oh baby, daddy isn't going anywhere, look at the colour in his cheeks)

Agron did not understand the boy's words yet he noticed Nasir pointing to his cheeks, to the colour in them enhanced by their moment of passion and realised he must have worried for the Syrian's life. "Tell him Vati would not allow for anyone to hurt his wala and our little boy." he said softly as he stroked the boy's hair gently.

"nnzr vati, walnzr fy 'edlath," he said the boy reached out and squeezed agron's arm, "wqal anh yhmyna, wanh sytyh ay drr taty ly aw lk, lanh yhbna mn kl qlbh" (look at vatis muscles, he will let no harm come to me or you, for her loves us with all his heart,)

Agron smiled at the child encouragingly and flexed the muscle in his arm to show he was in good hands.

The babe sniffled and giggled. "Vati..." he sniffed reaching out for the man. Nasir smiled, he had an idea to make the boy giggle, "Agron, flex the muscles of your breast, to make them dance," he grinned

Agron rolled his eyes at the suggestion but took the babe in his arms and placed his little hand on his pectoral muscles, flexing it before doing the same with the other one as well.

The babe giggled and clapped grabbing on to the moving muscle tightly, all upset forgotten, Nasir was laughing he had always found it hilarious "very well...alright agron...my side may literally split if you continue..."

The German just chuckled and flexed the muscles once more for the giggling babe's benefit before lying back and letting him snuggle in his strong arms. "Tell him Vati will always make you safe."

"You tell him, the word is, mamwn" He smiled

Agron looked at the little boy. "Yakub and Nasir mamwn. Vati protect." he said and tightened his arms around the boy to make him understand.

"Potec" he nodded "Yakub potec wala and vati" he pointed to his wooden sword in the corner of the room "no monsters"

Agron kissed his forehead. "You are too little. Vati protect wala and Yakub for now." he smiled.

"Yakub hit legs hard, bruise Creeksoos leg, ow ow ow!" He giggled.

Agron chuckled. "Yes my little warrior. And one day you will be as strong as Vati or Crixus." he smiled.

"or wala!" He grinned turning excitedly to nasir who had fallen asleep "has wala had milk" he asked, that usually sent him to sleep quickly so maybe it worked on wala too...

Agron chuckled. "Yes, or wala. Wala is tired. He needs sleep, so there is no pain. you need sleep to. come, sleep with vati, let wala rest." he said softly, adjusting the pillows beneath his lover's head, pulling the furs over his sleeping form before pulling the little warrior into his arms to keep him warm and make him feel safe, covering them as well.

"Will spatycoos fight Yakub" the boy asked excitedly "like him" he grinned "pretty metal"

Agron chuckled. "When you are bigger and stronger. You will have to ask Spartacus. Now sleep little one, tomorrow we fight." he smiled.

He smiled softly his eyelids getting heavy "love oo vati" he said dozily

"And I love you, little one." he said softly, pressed a kiss to his forehead and they both drifted into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Nasir woke in the middle of the night in pain a cold sweat on his skin. He kept silent so as not to worry his family, he stood gritting his teeth, he knew he was out of pain relieving herbs so slowly made his way to Navea's room, whispering her name at the curtain.

Arms gripped his waist from behind as he was pulled into a firm chest. "I obtained herbs from her yesterday eve. Come, I will tend to wound." whispered Agron into his ear. Apparently the Syrian was not quiet enough in leaving their bed. The German turned him around gently and bent to pick his lover up, carrying him back into their quarters.

"Apologies, I did not wish to wake you..." He said "you slumbered so peacefully next to Yakub..

Agron shook his head. "Sleep was light; Yakub has woken a number of times, worry hindering sleep. Your absence in bed was instantly noticed." he said softly as he placed the smaller man on the bed and took off the bandages to tend to wound.

It was blistered and visibly sore but there was no sign of infection, though the burn was much more messy that last time, having been on top of already burnt flesh and it had bled in some places and scabbed back over. "How does it look?" He asked craning his neck to try and see

Agron gently cleaned the area around the wound, cleaning a few pieces of flesh that were coming off from the edges before applying salve to heal and seal. "It will heal quick." he said softly.

Nasir smiled "Due to your gentle touch."

Agron smiled gently at his lover. "Due to your strength, my Syrian commander." he whispered back.

Nasir grinned at him, his happiness for his new life radiating from him. "parabatai" he smiled.

Agron pulled him close to his chest, letting him sit and lean against firm chest as his hands bandaged cloth around the wound tightly to keep it together.

Nasir did not complain only hissed with pain when the bandages were tightened.

"Hush, I am almost done my own." the German whispered against his lover's ear, finishing binding it and lowered his lover down into the blankets. He took a cloth and cool water, washing the sweat from his Nasir's body.

Nasir smiled "I wonder if you were not meant to be gladiator, but healer instead."

Agron smiled. "Mutty has taught me gentle touch when looking after younger siblings. Yet wielding a sword comes as second nature." he said softly, looking at Yakub who was sleeping peacefully for the moment.

"I find it adorable when you say 'mutty'" he teased lightly.

"I would not remember her any other way. She was a strong woman..." replied Agron softly, his eyes focusing back on task in an effort to alleviate his lover's discomfort. He cleaned the warm chest with the cool cloth, leaving no traces of sweat behind.

He smiled fondly "I shall have to meet her through your words"

"You shall, perhaps you should rest instead for the moment." replied the German softly.

"Hold me like this further and I shall find sleep swiftly"

Agron lied behind his lover, holding the smaller man close to his chest and letting the wound heal in his sleep by not applying any pressure. "Rest my own." he said softly and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Nasir's shoulder.

Nasir sighed contently and drifted off, safe and comfortable in his lover's arms.

They next time Agron stirred in his sleep, he felt little hands on his back, asking for his attention. Nasir seemed to still be resting in front of him but Yakub was very much awake and wishing for attention. The gladiator turned on his back and opened his arms for the little one if he wanted more warmth.

Yakub giggled and snuggled in, full of beans after his sleep. "Yakub see Spatycoos?" He asked

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead and chuckled. "Later little one. It is time to feed you now." he said softly and got up, placing the milk to heat up over fire as he pulled Yakub up on his hip. "How did our little one sleep?" he asked softly.

"Seep," he shook his head "no want to seep"

Agron chuckled. "Never mind little one, we will wait for your wala to wake up. For now, we have to be quiet" he placed a finger to his lips in a shushing manner as he poured milk into cup. He sat down against the wall and held onto the cup to prevent any spillage.

The babe drank hungrily, he was already gaining weight and becoming much more healthy under their care, his belly filling out like it should be for a child of his age.

Agron smiled encouragingly as the large darker eyes, so much alike yet so different to his lover's, looked up at him. "There little one, drink it all, you will be a strong boy and grow into a warrior like your wala and Vati." he encouraged gently.

Yakub grinned forgetting he was drinking, coughing spilling it down himself.

"Shhh... that is alright little one, come here." he said and took the cloth he had prepared, wiping the milk before placing it over his shoulder and pulling the boy close, rubbing his back gently in case he needed to cough up more of the milk or burp.

He babe burped a little and coughed. Nasir sat up, having been woken by the spluttering "is all well?" He asked.

Agron continued rubbing Yakub's back soothingly before pulling him down into his lap again and pressing the cup to his lips, letting the babe accept it. "Do not worry yourself, a mere milk accident." he smiled softly at his lover. "How do you fair?" he asked.

"Much better, gratitude." he smiled. Yakub pushed the milk away not wanting to choke again.

"Alright little one. Want to say good morning to wala?" he asked and let him stand up.

Yakub grinned and bounded over to the man but slowed, remembering his father wasn't well.

Agron prepared the rest of the eggs Crixus gifted them with earlier that week and brought them over for his lover, to aid in his recovery.

Nasir smiled "I shall join you on your rounds this day, but will not lift a finger' he promise, feeding most of his meal to the boy who seemed to be endlessly hungry

Agron shook his head and gave him some more eggs off his own bowl. "Enough feeding the little one, you eat as well of you are not doing rounds with me." he warned.

He smiled "it is not my fault he has been spoilt"

"Yakub." called the German to the boy as he pulled out the slate and chalk to occupy him. "Come, draw. Let wala eat." he chuckled at the happy giggles.

Nasir smiled fondly at the two as he ate. Heaving himself up, he pulled on his armour, using his sword to bang out the dent as a temporary measure.

Agron pulled his own cloth and armour on before picking Yakub up onto his hip. "Come, let us make rounds. You might even see Spartacus again, little one." he smiled at Yakub.

Nasir smiled, "I had plans to invite him two our quarters once more, a great idea has come upon me"

Agron nodded. "Very well. Would you care to share idea or require patience to share it once Spartacus is present as well?" he asked.

"Let us discuss it this eve" he smiled as they headed out.

Agron nodded. "Let us check on the horses. Greeza will be happy to see you my own, it has been a while." he said softly.

He smiled. "She has been missed, I have a juicy red apple for her"

"She will be delighted." smiled the German and let the squirming child down, watching him run towards the stables. "Careful little one." he called. Nasir watched the boy carefully, linking arms with his lover for stability.

Agron held him close, enjoying the closeness while wishing there was not such a painful reason for it. They followed the boy into the stables and found him on Greeza's back already, the beautiful lady accepting of the child.

Yakub was giggling, "giggy up!" He exclaimed.

Agron chuckled and stepped forward, swinging up on Greeza's back behind the boy for a joint ride, letting his lover greet the lady.

Nasir smiled and fed her an apple, smiling softly as he opened the pen so the two could ride. "Where is Rohan?" He asked "I'll see if anything can be done"

"Give Rohan my greetings, he shall be at the nearby villa, recovering. And do not strain yourself, my own." smiled Agron as they rode out with the little one.

Nasir nodded and went to see the man "how do you feel?"

The German with hair the colour of flames smiled at the Syrian. "Much improved and eager to hold sword again. You seem wounded yourself. I know Agron would never allow for such an occurrence. May I inquire as to what has come to pass?" he asked from his bed.

"Teaching a stupid cunt lesson" he said "wound was resealed with fire." he looked at the man's injury, "the bone is setting well...but if you want it to set perfectly, let me tie your sling tighter, it will cause discomfort" he warned.

Rohan nodded. "That must have been a lesson well taught. And we Germans are no strangers to discomfort. I am sure Agron told you." he smiled.

"Well then, raise arm so palm is upon shoulder" he instructed.

Rohan did so and hissed in pain as it was tied much tighter yet managed a smile at the Syrian. "Well now I know how Agron felt when he was taken." he chuckled in pain.

"Taken?" Nasir asked as he tied it tight so the man could not move it allowing the bone to align.

"Yes, taken into slavery. He never told you the story of the scar on his chest?" he asked surprised. Nasir was the German's lover so Rohan presumed he would have shared such a story.

"I avoid topic of scars, I do not wish to arise painful memory." he said.

Rohan shook his head. "Every man has his scars. They would help you know your man better. Especially the one over his heart." he smiled.

"Then I shall ask him" he smiled "now, you are not to move arm, if you want to keep proper use of it" he warned "you are to come to my quarters each morning so that I may check progress" he said like a scolding mother.

Rohan chuckled. "Much gratitude. I see the fire in you Agron praises so often. My eyes see what he sees in you. Blessings for your bond." he said respectfully, so young yet wisened by years under Roman heel.

He smiled "I shall see you tomorrow morning then, now rest, and do not use the arm, if sling loosens come see me no matter the hour" he said.

Rohan nodded. "Much gratitude." he smiled.

Agron and Yakub in the mean time finished riding and were now cleaning Greeza of the sweat she built up.

"None needed." he smiled before heading off to see Spartacus and arrange his arrival in the eve.

"How's my little warrior? Hungry?" Agron asked, motioning food at his mouth. At the boy's nod, the German pulled the boy on his shoulders and took them to their quarters to warm up some more milk.

"Spartacus" nasir smiled in his usual warm way "how are you this morn?" He asked.

Their leader smiled and clasped his forearm. "Well rested after last night's hospitality at your hands, gratitude. How is wound?" he asked.

"Healing well," he smiled, "I would ask of your company again this night. Ideas have come to mind that give much to discuss"

"Invitation is well received. Shall I arrive three hours before midnight again?" he asked, looking over some maps on the table.

"If that is agreeable to you" nasir said humbly, "Is the anything that I may do for you in current moment?" he asked.

Spartacus nodded. "I shall look forward to your company tonight then." he smiled. "And yes, you can. You would do great favour by finding Agron and spending the day with him, in healing." he chuckled.

Nasir smiled "gratitude Spartacus, kindness will be well received with feast prepared this time by my own hands"

Spartacus chuckled. "If Agron allows it. His fierce protectiveness of you is well known" he smiled.

Nasir grinned "he is a man of great fire, that which also runs in my Syrian blood"

"Fire well used in battle as well." agreed the Thracian. "I shall bid you a good day for the moment to make rounds while you seek out your German."

Nasir nodded speaking of gratitude once more before heading back to his quarters.

Agron had just sat down on bed with little Yakub sprawled over his strong chest for his nap and was just humming a lullaby to him, his large fingers gently carding thorough the boy's hair as he slumbered peacefully so close to human warmth of his vati.

Nasir smiled softly "Spartacus accepted invitation, he dines with us tonight" he smiled sharking off his armour with a grunt of relief "I look forward to new armour, of hopefully better fit"

Agron nodded and opened his arm for his lover to join them in rest. The side of his chest over his heart was still open for his lover's head to rest upon as was their custom.

Nasir smiled softly not of a mind for rest "let us play game" he suggested.

Agron looked down at the boy on his chest and back at his lover. "Does it require movement?" he asked softly.

"Nope, only for you and I to be devoid of clothing"

Agron's eyebrows rose to the heavens. "Both of us as nude as the day we were born and no movement is required?" he asked with a grin.

"Why yes" he smiled

"And what is the game?" he asked as he gently pulled the little boy down into the furs and bundled him up tightly, standing up to get closer to his lover.

"We shall tell the story of our bodies, marks by mark"

Agron looked at him surprised at such a request, not expecting it from his lover considering he did not like to speak of scars. But he nodded and pulled the Syrian close into a passionate kiss, his hands feeling the expanse of skin uncovered by the armour for a few moments of peace.

Nasir sighed contently in to the kiss. "Who shall go first," he asked

"Why don't you start my own? Since it was your thought/.." he said softly. "What about this one?" he gently touched the scar on the Syrian's face.

Nasir closed his eyes leaning in to the touch "I did it..."

Agron gently rubbed the scar with the pad of his thumb before pressing a kiss to it. "Why?" he asked softly.

"So I could leave the brothel, no one wants damaged goods" he explained

"Did they truly make you leave?" he asked softly.

He nodded, "after a vicious beating, I was sold on, I had grown too old anyway"

"What age were you?" asked the German.

"13, I did it with my own finger nails, its why it is jagged so" he explained

Agron caressed it gently once more before pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead in silent support.

"You are no damaged goods. Your beauty stirs both thoughts and cock." he said softly after a moment.

Nasir smiled "I think adds something to appearance, the bad boy look"

"Makes you look a bit more fierce, my own warrior." smiled Agron.

He grinned "hmmm..." He trailed his hand slowly down agron's body "this one" he said stroking one high on agron's thigh avoiding the large one for the moment

Agron chuckled. "That was self-inflicted, but unintentional. Mutty needed help to cut the meat. She sat me down with a knife, I was but aged 10 and carefully taught me how to cut the meat. Knife was big, I cut open a finger and as the knife slipped from hand, it cut the thigh. I refused to cut meat for some years afterwards." he said in a soft voice, not wanting to wake little Yakub.

Nasir smiled softly "so that is why. You scold me when I cut in direction of self."

Agron nodded. "And while Yakub learns how to handle knife, I shall be by side at all times." he added softly.

He smiled and lay back to let his lover select the next one.

Agron caressed his body gently picking one just over the hipbone. "This one?" he asked softly.

"Client" he said simply knowing that was all needed to be said.

Agron shook his head. "Is there a scar you are fond of?" he asked softly.

He smiled happily pointing to a small cut on his shoulder "this one"

"Tell me about it." Agron said softly, caressing the slightly puckered skin.

"You gave it to me" he smiled

Agron looked at him surprised. "I do not recall..."

"The first time we sparred" he smiled

"I did not notice you bleed..." Agron whispered.

"Sword splintered" he smiled, "I lowered guard, I was looking at your arse"

"It was but the first time we sparred and your gaze was already wandering?" Agron chuckled disbelievingly.

"I had watched you from afar... And I know what I like"

"And what might that be?" asked his lover, lying down next to the Syrian, his hands caressing the soft skin of Nasir's slim thighs.

"Shit from east of the Rhine" he grinned

The German pinched the thigh in response. "You hardly knew my origin then." he chuckled.

"Yet you knew mine, I believe you called me a wild little dog" he grinned

"I did, your skin betrayed your origin at first sight. And I made the remark after your attempt at Spartacus." chuckled Agron.

"I could have easily been of Carthage or Phoenicia, or even of Egyptian sand"

Agron shook his head. "Your jaw lacked the sharpness of Egyptian or Carthagian men, eyes too large to be Phoenician." explained Agron, revealing just how closely have his eyes wondered.

He grinned "it seems you we're watching me too before first spar"

"The fire in your eyes the night when you attempted at Spartacus' life enticed." Agron admitted softly.

He grinned "your interest flared when I made attempt upon leader?"

Agron chuckled. "The mind that would want to cause such offence intrigued. I was hoping you have some fucking sense in you to turn to our cause. It would have been a shame put a 'wild little dog' like you down. And look at your position currently." he explained.

He grinned "gratitude, and the mark you gave stands my favourite for precious memory it holds"

Agron kissed his shoulder gently and waited for his lover to pick a scar.

Nasir pick the large one close to his collar bone "this one?"

Agron's face fell slightly as he touched the large puckered scar. "It stands over the heart to remind me of my biggest failure..." he said softly.

Nasir looked at him concerned "you do not have to continue..."

Agron shook his head. "You are my lover. You shall know of my failure, for I will fight Jupiter himself to protect you if I have to yet, yet I am still fallible." he said softly.

"As are all humans" he said softly

Agron nodded. "Yet the cost of my failure was too high. The slave traders pillaged our village, Father fell first. Mother tried to protect us, I was barely 14 of age, yet tried to fight. But muscles yet lacked strength and mind knowledge. I was forced to watch mother getting killed savagely, Duro put into shackles as three men held me down to the ground..." he paused for a moment, his gaze distant but then he closed his eyes as he finished the story in a whisper. "I was forced to watch them take my little sister. So young, hair so fair like our mother's...they took her innocence on the ground in front of me and no matter how hard I tried to stop them... The only blessing was that Duro lost consciousness and was not forced to witness or hear Gisela's pain..."

Nasir cupped his lover's cheek, "you fought well, and more bravely than I ever could have at such age, the pain of seeing beloved sister so defiled is excruciating, but your fault it was not"

Agron shook his head. "Yet I could not save her soul from being tarnished so. One of the men carved his sword into my chest; I will never press the memory of his face from mind. I found my revenge years later." he whispered.

"Revenge was struck, now let me cleanse wound with loving kisses" he whispered peppering the mark with them

Agron's fingers gently carded through his inky locks. "Gratitude, my own." he said softly before pulling him up into a soft kiss.

Nasir smiled softly "you rest my love, I shall start cooking evening meal, what takes fancy?" He asked

Agron shook his head. "I do not wish for any strain to your wound. You shall rest and I shall cook evening meal." he said softly, nuzzling his cheek.

Nasir shook his head "cooking holds no pain and it is great pleasure of mine"

"Do you not wish for rest?" asked his lover gently.

Nasir shook his head 'I feel of great energy" he smiled

"Do you require any assistance?" he asked softly.

"You can find me a thin flat rock and also any herbs, spice or ingredients you can find" he smiled

Agron nodded and pulled one more cloth and belt over his loins. "You rest in the mean time; the little one appears to be a bit restless." he said softly, motioning at the squirming boy.

It took his no longer than only half of an hour collect what his lover requested, including fresh meat and milk from a goat.

Nasir placed the rock over part of the fire, making the mix for flat breads. He took the spices and meat chopping them and adding vegetables, cooking them in the style of a tagine. He had some honey, which he happily made a basic baklava with.

Agron lied down next to their little one and chuckled as the little boy snuggled contently into his chest and slumbered away. He closed his eyes as well and held the boy close as they rested.

Nasir smiled glad the man was sleeping as he wanted to surprise him with the desert which would remind him of the Rhine.

There was a sudden distressed noise from the bed as Yakub squirmed but no matter how deeply Agron slept, it seemed he always woke to the distressed call of a child. "Yakub..." he called softly, rubbing his back and pulled him closer into his warmth.

Nasir sighed softly bringing over some warmed goats milk.

Agron took the cup gratefully and held the babe close, letting him drink slowly, careful not to let him choke like in the morning. "Drink little one."

"Guess who is coming to see us later Yakub" nasir said in Arabic "Spartacus, and I am sure if you are good you can fight him" he said

Agron quickly lifted the cup away or the babe would have choked in his excitement about Spartacus. He started rubbing the boy's back, he was choking even through Agron's efforts.

Nasir shook his head. "Silly Yakub, vati will bathe you before Spartacus comes" he smiled

Agron took him and placed him next to a bowl of water, taking the little cloth he wore off and bathed him carefully, tickling the giggling babe gently and drying him off carefully with the softest cloth they had.

Nasir smiled and nodded to the chest where there was a fresh cloth for the boy.

Agron took out a lovely green cloth and wrapped it around the boy's lower half carefully. "There. All clean. Now you go draw while vati gives a bath to wala." he chuckled and looked at his lover heatedly, since the meal was finished and they had time to prepare themselves before Spartacus' visit.

Nasir flushed softly but obediently stood walking over to his lover his subligaria already low on his hips. Agron took his time unwrapping it before gently and sensually washing his lover's body, starting at the feet and making his way up to his shoulders, paying special attention to the little scar on the shoulder. Nasir held back a groan so as not to get Yakub's attention who was singing to himself as he coloured

Agron kissed him lovingly as he dried him off slowly and pulled out the rich wine coloured cloth, tying it around his lover's waist as it was worn by men from Syria, Turkey and Egypt, making his lover look even more elevated, elegant and sensual.

Nasir smiled softly "I actually had surprise" he smiled reaching in to their chest showing his lover the use he had made of the green trousers, he had made harem trousers synonymous with his nation.

Agron looked at the trousers, fire arising in his eyes as he looked back at his lover. "Cock will not cease stirring for a moment if you wear these..." he whispered heatedly.

Nasir grinned and let the burgundy fabric fall from his hips as he pulled the trouser on, low upon his waist the fabric moving wonderfully as he did.

Agron's eyes followed his every move, the sinfully low position of the trousers utterly enticing. "Turn..." he whispered, enraptured.

Nasir did as instructed, turning gracefully on the spot.

The curve of his lover's lower back, the swell of his taunt ass...Agron was suddenly pressed to his back tightly, one of his hands gripping Nasir's hip tightly, the other slipping into the trousers and rubbing his lover's cock passionately. "I need to have you soon...allow wound heal quickly..." he whispered as for Yakub not to hear him.

Nasir gasped and shudder softly, "tomorrow, if you are gentle..." He whispered, before pulling on the matching tunic he had made.

Agron growled softly. "Sight stirs cock harder than usual..." he whispered gently before taking up the cloth to wash himself.

Nasir grinned and untied his hair, brushing through it, he braided three strands in cornrows on the left side of his head as a warrior in Syria would, the rest flowing free.

Agron dried off and pulled on a leather vest and wine coloured loin cloth on, making him loo the rugged strong man from East of the Rhine that he was

Nasir grinned helping agron put his shoulder armour on, loving how it looked upon the man.

Agron pulled him on for a deep kiss, hearing the giggling babe clapping his hands at their open affection. "Mwah!" called Yakub.

Nasir chuckled softly and settled down to plait the boys hair in the same style as his.

The little boy was loving the attention and kept giggling softly while Agron checked the food, preparing seating for them once more as the night before. That was when he noticed the strudel.

Nasir tutted, swatting the man away "it was meant to be as surprise!"

"You made a strudel for me? What is it filled with?" he asked softly, memories of his mutty flashing behind his eyes.

"It shall remain as surprise" he said "now sit, Spartacus approaches"

Agron chuckled but remained standing, greeting the Thracian as he entered their quarters. "Brother." he greeted heartily, the two of them clasping forearms.

Nasir smiled "please sit". However, the Thracian found little Yakub looking up at him in awe, his gladius held tightly in tiny hands.

Spartacus chuckled and held out his palm towards Agron who handed him one of the training wooden gladius' in their quarters. "We fight first. The little warrior seems to require a lesson." he smiled

"He has talked of nothing else since yesterday" nasir smiled "though be warned, he has great accuracy when it comes to shins and groins"

Agron chuckled. "I can testify for that." he grinned.

Yakub grinned and held his sword ready.

Spartacus stepped into position and motioned for the boy to attack.

Yakub went for a basic attack move agron had taught him, executing it well despite his age.

Spartacus nodded , seeing he would one day grow to be a strong young man as he slowly and carefully sparred with the boy. He even taught him a few moves before the last of the food was cooked.

Yakub committed all to memory, hugging the man's leg in gratitude, not sure he would be welcome up in the man's arms

Spartacus chuckled, his hesitant nature reminding him so much of Nasir when he was not yet accepted within the commanders circle. He put down the wooden gladius and picked the boy up into his arms, letting him explore his armour again.

"You have a little warrior on your hands." smiled the Thracian.

Nasir smiled fondly, "One that shall now be speaking your name for days to come,"

Yakub concentrated, trying to remember what he had been taught, "geetings spartycooos, deena weady, tankyou fight"

Spartacus chuckled. "You are welcome to let him visit any time. Crixus seems fond of him too." he smiled and looked at the child. "Anytime, little one. We fight, now we eat, come." he chuckled.

"Gratitude," Nasir smiled, "I hope you do not mind if he uses your lap as seat again..." he said as he began to dish the heart meal of tagine with rice and flat bread,

Spartacus shook his head. "I do not mind in the least." he said and took off his armour for comfort,. placing it next to them so the boy could play with it if he so wished. He was amongst friends and felt comfortable enough in their presence.

"You prepare another veritable feast." he complimented the Syrian.

Nasir smiled, "gratitude," he said as he let them all pick and choose, serve up a small plate for the little boy, who showed Spartacus how he liked to eat it, with the tagine inside the flat bread.

The Thracian smiled and showed that he was no stranger to the custom, preferring to eat it that was as well. Agron smiled at his lover proudly, the feast delicious and his appearance radiant even through injury.

Nasir smiled and served second portions to those who wished it, "we have desert tonight too Spartacus," he smiled "however from the Rhine,"

Agron chuckled, yet his enthusiasm clear in the eyes. The Thracian chuckled. "I would be honoured to taste the food of the German tribes."

Nasir smiled and dished out the strudel, filled with all sorts of dried fruits and spices.

Agron hummed happily at the taste, looking at his lover adoringly. "joy fills the heart, my own." he said affectionately.

Yakub giggled. "Wala and Vati mwah!" he called from Spartacus' lap.

Nasir flushed, not wanting to show affection before the great man,

Spartacus chuckled. "Do not hold back affection on my account." said the Thracian, looking at his meal to allow a private moment if they wished, showing the babe his armour.

Nasir quickly pressed a soft kiss to agron's lips, before returning to his meal, "What food did you dine upon in Thrace?" he asked the great warrior

Agron wondered at his lover's shy nature. Was he not proud of their bond? Yet he focused on little Yakub who came into his lap, wanting to fall asleep in his Vati's arms. He stood up and walked around the quarters, holding him close and letting him slumber as the men talked.

"Your comment yesterday upon my understanding of the skill sets of our force had me thinking, are you aware of the roman concept of census?"

Spartacus nodded. "The count and listing of all citizens within the Roman empire, to be aware of the force, the high society, and to be able to provide grain for the population." he nodded.

"I suppose we do one here, so we know the age of our force, their skills and what they can offer to cause, so that we may best use their skill "

Spartacus nodded. "Well thought indeed. Would be capable to take charge of such a census within our ranks?" he asked.

"That is for you to decide, amnesty could take place at same time, the with the exchange of bread for metals"

Spartacus nodded. "I will have you set to task with Crixus, he will overlook the metal amnesty by your side, while Agron and I plan further strategy and head to the nearby city. My face is unknown there still." he suggested.

Nasir nodded "I also suggest map is drawn of encampment and split in to quarters, one for each general to reside over, with your gaze over entirety, I would also suggest the elevation of men, three per section, one for law enforcement, one for the training of men and one to check delegations of task, it would sooth those who feel they have earned promotion"

The Thracian nodded. "I shall take words under consideration and draw a list of names and a plan. But for the moment, I shall return to quarters for the eve. We shall break words tomorrow at dawn." he nodded and stood up, pulling on his armour. "Gratitude for the feast and your welcome." he smiled.

Nasir nodded "goodnight Spartacus, may sleep come easy this eve" he said

The Thracian nodded grateful. "May you both sleep well." he smiled, nodded at Agron before taking his leave. The German was standing by the window, watching the bright stars on the dark skies as he held the sleeping babe close to his leather covered chest. The issue of his lover's timidness concerning affection still weighting on his mind.

Nasir smiled at the two, "you look purely radiant..."

Agron turned to look at his lover, a soft smile crossing his lips. "As do you, despite injury." he complimented.

He smiled "it barely bothers me thanks to your tender touch,"

Agron nodded. "I shall see to it now if you undress while I put Yakub down." he said and headed for their bed, getting the furs ready for their little one.

"You are avoiding gaze again..." he said "what offence has been given?"

Agron put Yakub down and headed to mix the herbal paste to be applied. "No offence has been given my own, merely a thought settled in mind, not one to worry about." he smiled softly at his lover and prepared some more clean cloth to bandage wound with.

"speak your mind parabatai," he said sternly

Agron frowned at his stern tone, looking at his lover. "There is no need for speaking to me in such a tone, it is not appreciated." he said softly as he put water to boil.

"well tell me your thoughts," he said walking up to him.

Agron stood up and faced his lover. "Thought paused this eve at your reluctance to show affection. I wonder if you do not wish to show pride at our bond." he said evenly, his features closed off from emotion.

"I am more than proud of bond we share, I just did not feel affection was appropriate before a man whom recently lost lover..."

Agron shook his head. "Spartacus will forever mourn Sura and Mira, yet he encourages affection where it flourishes. Holding back affection in front of him does not aid hope in goodness of people. He wishes affections to be shown freely and acknowledged, so he may hope for life giving him another chance." he spoke, as a man who knew the Thracian well. "I have encouraged affection in front of him in the past, yet you never accepted it."

"I still get star struck by the man" he chuckled softly

Agron smiled softly and shook his head. "He is a man of remarkable fighting skill and passion for cause, yet he is a man only, made of bones and meat.

He smiled softly "so please never think my love for you has waned, i would suck your cock before the masses if you wished it,"

Agron chuckled. "Not before masses perhaps." he winked and pulled his lover close, his fingers examining the well healing wound gently as he reached for the herbal paste.

He grinned, "you know full well meaning,"

Agron chuckled. "I do." he said softly, gently rubbing the paste into the wound before lifting his lover's arms over his head and bandaged the wound tight for the night.

Nasir smiled, "I can never keep grin from face when you are near..."

"And what is the cause?" he asked softly with a grin.

"My lover...who is the most amazing man, the Rhine has ever produced," he grinned, snaking his arms around his lovers neck pressing their bodies close.

Agron smiled softly and slipped his strong arms around the man's thighs, pulling him up into his arms and around his waist, the position he has missed greatly, his lover wound so tenderly around him. "The Gods favour me with such a lover." he whispered softly.

"then claim him this night," he whispered, for he cannot wait a moment longer..."

"Earlier this eve you pleaded for me to wait until tomorrow, for gentle touch..." Agron whispered back gently, pressing his lover's back into the wall, their bodies rubbing together.

"gentle touch yes...but now...show me your love agron, and the gentleness of hand"

"What of our child?" he asked softly as his hand slid underneath his lover's tunic to roll a tender nipple between his fingers.

Nasir gasped, "Take him to Navea and Crixus, I shall await you.."

Agron pressed a kiss to his lips before letting his lover step down on the ground. He picked up little Yakub, still covered by the furs and carried him gently towards the Gaul's quarters. He called their names softly and as Navea answered, she merely smiled in understanding and took Yakub lovingly in his arms.

"Do not worry yourself. He is very welcome with us this eve." she smiled.

Agron nodded in gratitude and headed back to his lover, loosening cloth even on his way for easier removal.

Nasir lay upon the bed, wearing nothing but the trousers agron loved so, even lower on his hips than before.

Agron stepped into their quarters and closed curtains for privacy. He slowly removed protective leather and all cloth as he slowly stepped towards his lover, stopping in step by their love nest, his eyes enjoying the visual feast his lover's sinful body provided.

Nasir smiled fondly and beckoned to his lover.

Agron lowered himself upon their bed, letting his hand explore the expanse of skin beneath his finger tips, taking his time until he reached the waistband of the trousers. He pulled at the string on the side that kept them together, yet did not take them off, his fingers continued over his lover's thighs, letting them both enjoy the sensation of such delicate fabric caressing sensitive skin.

Nasir shuddered softly, his taut stomach dipping and rising quickly.

Agron noticed the rise of his flesh, lowered his face and licked the quivering muscles sensually, following the trail of trimmed pubic hair from the navel to the edge of the trousers.

Nasir gasped softly, his hips rising slightly off the bed.

Agron took advantage and slowly pulled the trousers down his lover's legs, revealing the slim cock leaking desire already. He could stop instinct and lowered his head, licking the glistening tip and humming in pleasure at the delicate bittersweet taste.

Nasir only groaned, a shudder rippling through his whole body.

The German kneeled between his lover's legs, spreading his thighs tenderly and pulled ankle over shoulder as his lips headed over the inner calf and to the tender skin behind knees, showing gentle touch to his lover as he headed for inner thigh.

Nasir groaned softly his hand knotting in his lover's thick and unruly hair.

Agron worried the tender skin over inner thigh with his teeth, leaving little love marks as his other hand skimmed over the bandage around his lover's waist and fingers gently rolled a nipple again, knowing how sensitive his lover's chest was.

Nasir bit back a moan, "Agrun..." he breathed, "Let me gaze upon you..." he whispered

The German lifted his head and moved up his lover's body, their faces hovering with little air separating them, his dark green eyes burning with adoration and the never ceasing fire for his lover.

Nasir's eyes sparkled with the same as he pressed their foreheads together, their timeless, wordless gesture of the bond that they both shared as parabatai.

Agron claimed his lover's lips in a deep sensual kiss as his hands caressed the Syrian's sensitive sides, their bodies pressing closer, yet he remained conscious of the wound.

Nasir returned each of the kisses with just as much passion, "I love you," he whispered against his lovers lips, in no way expecting the sentiment returned.

Yet the German surprised him by pressing their foreheads together and returning the words in a soft whisper filled with passion. "As I love you, my own."

Nasir's eyes widened and he pulled him into an overjoyed kiss, smiling all the way through.

Agron kissed him gently. "Why such surprise widens eyes." he asked softly.

"I never expected you to return words, not because they do not ring true, but because it is not of nature," he smiled.

"I have returned them in kind in the past...and while actions speak more than words and origin finds such verbal affection strange, you are my lover. If words bring comfort as much as touch, I will express them." he said softly, his hands pulling the slim thighs of his lover around his hips.

"they do, greatly," he smiled raising his thighs slightly higher up his lovers body.

Agron rubbed the smooth thighs gently, sighing in pleasure at such an intimate embrace from his lover. He surprised the Syrian once more as he whispered the words again. "I love you, Nahzeir. My own, my heart." he said softly as he claimed his lover's lips and rubbed their hard cocks together.

It was all too much for nasir, he moaned softly, whimpering "I need you...inside me..." he breathed.

Agron nodded softly and reached for the oil lamp they kept by their side. He dipped his fingers, coating them in oil generously before circling the sacred opening to his personal heaven, preparing his lover for a deeper touch.

Nasir shuddered, spreading his legs a little wider for his lover, "please...agron..." he breathed.

His lover pressed a gentle finger inside the tight opening that has not been stretched for a few days, taking his time to prepare his lover with gentle touch for their joining.

Nasir was less patient, he wanted his lover desperately.

Agron hushed him with deep sensual kisses, rubbing the sensitive channel from the inside to bring his lover pleasure until her was sure the Syrian was ready for their joining.

"I'm ready for you..." he whispered "please my love..."

Agron slicked his cock with more oil before gently pressing into his lover until he was fully seated, their foreheads pressed together at the wonderful feeling of belonging, of truly being one.

Nasir hissed softly, panting in to their heated kisses.

Agron stilled his eyes checking his lover for any pain caused by their joining.

Nasir only gave him an encouraging smile, peppering the man's face with loving kisses.

Agron took his hand, intertwining their fingers above their heads as his hips started thrusting gently, building their passion.

Nasir now pinned by his lover moved his hips to meet each thrust groaning with pleasure

Their hips met passionately, Agron guiding his lover's hips into a new angle as he thrust harder and deeper inside the tight warmth, hitting the sweet spot deep inside his lover.

Nasir was gasping now with each thrust, reaching his climax "say it to me...agron... Please..." He whispered

Agron's free hand aided his lover's passion as he took the cock between their bellies into his palm, looked into the Syrian's eyes and whispered. "I love you, Nahzeir." covering his lover's mouth with a deep kiss, knowing he would follow him over the edge any moment.

Nasir came hard with agron's name upon his lips.

Agron shuddered at the tightness encasing him and joined his lover into oblivion, moaning his pleasure into their shared kiss which was softening gradually.

Nasir chuckled softly as his love flopped atop him avoiding his painful side. He stroked the man's hair gently.

Agron pressed a kiss of gratitude to the skin over his heart before gently pulling out of him and rolling to the side to reach wine and cloth to clean them up.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, it was about 2am and Yakub was awake with tons of energy.

Crixus groaned after the long day of work with his men, ready let dreams take him. He looked at Navea who seemed equally tired yet did not show it once to the boy.

Yakub giggled, he's had plenty of sleep and lots of yummy goats milk.

"Sleep often claims after milk, yet he resists this eve." grumbled the Gaul.

"I have tried singing lullaby..." She replied watching the boy climbing all over Crixus.

The Gaul started tickling the boy, placing him down into the soft blankets and blew on his belly.

Yakub giggled excitedly and squealed trying to swat the attack away. But Crixus was relentless and chuckled at his attempts, hoping it would tire the boy out.

"When babes from Gaul cannot sleep sometimes mothers add small amount of liquor to milk to aid sleep" Crixus suggested the boy not tiring as quickly as he had hoped with tickling.

Navea gasped. "But liquor should not be given to a child this young." then she looked at the moon lowering toward horizon and shook her head. "Mead?" she asked.

"It may work... Only small amount, not to harm child, only to make drowsy"

Navea nodded and snuck into her brother's quarters, smiling fondly at the two nude forms sleeping pressed together intimately. She took the small jug of mead and poured a little bit into the cup before heading back to warm up more milk

Crixus was bouncing the boy wearily in his lap, "I feel as though Theocoles fell easier" he chuckled gruffly.

Navea chuckled as she poured some warm milk into the cup with mead and handed it to her lover. "He is usually such a calm child during night..."

"He makes the transition from babe to boy. Bursts of energy stand likely" he said holding the cup for the boy to drink from, who refused at first but then, curious of the different taste drank up.

Crixus' words stood true as he started getting drowsy. They covered him in his favourite fur, holding him close to sooth.

The babe slept sprawled out on Crixus' large chest "I cannot wait for the day we nurse child of our own..." He said softly

Navea looked down to hide sadness in her eyes even when smile played upon her lips.

"We shall have one, I pray to the gods daily, and feel their blessing upon us" he encouraged.

"Perhaps...if womb is not too damaged." she said softly, carding her fingers through the boy's soft hair.

"Child will move within you Navea." he urged.

"I do wish to give you child. One with your eyes..." she smiled softly.

"Yet your eyes stand much more beautiful..." He said honestly.

She cupped his cheek gently and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I hope for you it will be a boy...I know you had four brothers and wish for a large family.

"I wish for what you wish, if I child was girl, we shall raise her as both warrior and princess,' he said.

"To the image of her mother." chuckled Navea teasingly, not meaning words. She hardly considered herself a princess.

"Exactly," he smiled "beautiful but deadly"

Navea looked at the Gaul lovingly as they put down little Yakub to sleep on their bed before she found herself in her lover's lap instead.

Crixus smiled softly, "let sleep find us now my love, with dreams of our future together."

Navea rubbed his cheek gently. "Our future..." she whispered softly and pressed a kiss to his jaw before lying down on top of his chest for warmth as the Gaul covered them in more furs.

Crixus smiled softly and sleep found him as soon as eyes were closed

Agron awoke early as sun started colouring the sky on its progress on the horizon and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead to wake him as well.

Nasir smiled softly "good morn..." He whispered.

"It is very good indeed with such beauty in my arms..." he said softly, keeping his lover close.

"Sadly such beauty shall not stay long; great task Spartacus has given will leave me far from arms till late in eve"

"Then you shall find me waiting for you with open arms in the eve." he smiled, slowly getting up with him.

Nasir smiled and pulled on his garb as Rohan entered.

Agron looked surprised at the German, pulling his own protective leather on. "Rohan." he smiled, clasping his forearm in greetings. "What brings you to our quarters?"

"Me" nasir said "I was not happy with his healing"

Agron nodded. "Did the medicus not heal well?" he asked

"He did his best, but I was worried the bone would not set back perfectly aligned"

Agron smiled at his fellow German. "Of course. Feel welcome to sit and find comfort." he said and handed him a cup of wine to wash down the pain that was sure to follow.

Nasir checked that the arm held sensation, before tightening the sling further.

Rohan drained the cup quickly, gritting his teeth against the pain and leaned against the wall and a few pillows behind his back. "Gratitude." he panted.

"Seeming as though your work is limited, would you consider taking care of our child," nasir asked

Rohan's eyes brightened. "The little warrior? Tongues waggle about the little boy who will grow up to be the next slayer of gods under your tutelage." he chuckled.

Nasir grinned "under the hands of Agron, Crixus and even Spartacus himself he shall"

"And yours, my own." smiled Agron and pressed a kiss to his palm before fastening his sword and a small dagger in his muscled thigh.

Nasir smiled and quickly taught Rohan the words he might need to speak before he went to get the little warrior, surprised to find his two god parents still aslumber.

Navea felt a shift next to her in the bed as the child was lifted and tiredly opened eyes, smiling at the Syrian. "Has the sun risen already?"

"Yes, do not worry, you rest, ask Crixus to join me when he wakes. I will shoulder weight until so" he smiled

Navea shook her head. "He would not wish for you to work alone." she said and gently woke up the Gaul. He grumbled and rolled them over, intertwining their legs. She merely chuckled and tickled his side.

"Navea..." he grumbled.

Nasir smiled "I shall do the first section myself Navea they are mostly people whom speak Arabic."

She nodded. "I shall attempt to wake him soon so he may join. It might be task more difficult than anticipated,." she chuckled and watched the Syrian carry their child out.

Nasir carried the babe to Rohan, explaining to him the man who would be looking after him

The redhead grinned at the little warrior and petted his lap, picking up the slate Agron told him was Yakub's favourite to draw on.

Nasir headed off to start the census and amnesty, he had Ludo accompany him, and pushing the cart they would put salvaged metal in.

Agron stayed with Rohan and Yakub for a while, warming some milk for him before putting on the rest of his armour and heading to break words with Spartacus towards their journey to the city. Crixus joined Nasir in about an hour's time to help with the amnesty as promised, eyes no longer blurry yet features still a little tired.

"Apologies if child tired you" nasir said, as he wrote down the information of a Gaul woman, Crixus aiding with translation.

He shook his head. "Ample help in preparing for a child of our own." he smiled before leaning closer to the Syrian. "I have Agron bringing special herbs to make tea with, she still doubts womb will give child." he said softly. Well, as softly as a Gaul could speak.

"Red meat would give her body a good boost in strength, the rarer the better." he offered.

Crixus nodded. "I shall provide as much as I can for her when cow is killed." he said softly.

"Alas, make sure pressures if any upon her are removed, sometimes if a woman feels pressured to bare child, child will not come" he suggested

In the meantime, Spartacus and Agron left for the city to get the cloth that could not be made and some wore wool, furs and other necessities for making cloth. Agron, who has learnt the technique from his lover pick pocketed some coin and bought the smaller man a new armour, lighter yet still sturdy that will fit his smaller frame much better, and a few small surprises.

Crixus nodded. "The only pressure at current time is her mind. She wishes to bear child so badly, I try reassure child may be taken in, if it does not happen how nature intended. I provide comfort when I can." he promised.

"Then keep reminding her of such or she may stand as own worst enemy" he said with a smile.

Crixus nodded and they continued working until seeing Agron ride in on one of the Stallions in front of Spartacus who was on the cart. The German jumped off the horse as if he had been doing it his whole life and they closed the gates before guiding the panting horses up the small hill towards the main villa where items will be counted, included into stocks before people were given work.

"Ludo, Jan, Wolff...come and help!" called Agron at his kin who instantly hurried to his side.

"I shall pray to my gods for success in the issue" Nasir smiled; their cart was filling with metal fast.

"Gratitude." nodded Crixus and they waved to Spartacus and Agron who were just organising the men to unload cart. His lover smiled at Nasir, cheeks still blushed from the wind as he rode fast.

Nasir grinned back, love shining in his eyes, as he pulled him in for a quick kiss, in front of all.

Agron smiled at his new found confidence and nuzzled his cheek before handing him something small wrapped with cloth. "To eat while on your way between villas. Share with Crixus." he smiled.

"What is it?" He asked with a grateful smile.

"Bread from Gaulia and some fresh grapes," smiled Agron, "enough for both of you to enjoy."

"Gratitude" he smiled, "would you and Ludo empty the cart of current metal, so it may be filled again"

Agron checked with Spartacus first before motioning for Ludo to aid him as their muscles allowed for a fairly swift removal of metal collected so far.

It was midnight by the time an exhausted nasir joined his lover in their quarters, he yawned shrugging off his amour.

The day has been long as Agron aided Spartacus in counting and making record of their purchases, before dispensing material to those able of work and of skill to produce cloth for those in need. Rohan had spent the day with little Yakub and promised to look after him when the need arouse. The babe was content, fed and sleeping in Agron's arms after a playful bath time. Agron awaited his lover patiently and rose from their bed at his arrival.

Nasir smiled barely stifled a yawn. "don't get up my love I shall be right beside you in moment."

Agron shook his head and helped his lover out of the barely repaired armour and to wash his tired body in a timely manner. "I have gifts for my own in the morning, yet let sleep claim us tonight." he said softly, guiding his lover towards bed.

Nasir smiled softly 'gratitude" he sank down in the furs and was asleep before his lover joined him.

Agron chuckled, sliding underneath the blankets on Yakub's other side and pulled them both close into his arms for their and his comfort before shutting his eyes as well.

Nasir awoke in the early morn rising carefully to not wake his family as he began tidying their quarters.

Agron stirred slightly at his lover's absence but slept on, holding little Yakub close, but woke soon, looking blearily at his lover. "Nahzeir..." he croaked, his voice rusty with sleep and disuse.

"Yes my love?" Nasir asked, cooking up breakfast, while pottering about cleaning the room.

"Come here my own.." he said softly as he gently cuddled Yakub into the furs next to him, and opened his arms for his lover.

"Bare with me, I am just stirring the batter I have made. Pancakes this morn."

Agron chuckled and prepared the gifts for his lover and little Yakub, bought with money pick pocketed in the streets.

"Did you get him the coloured chalks as I asked," he smiled, they had discussed that as Yakub could not remember when his birthday was that it should be this day. Nasir still had a couple of gifts from his first journey to market and of course the shield and figurines Crixus was still carving.

Agron nodded. "And other treats for the one whose birthday it is, and for a dear lover whom I wish to treat." he smiled.

He smiled, "I bought a few sheets of papyrus. Me and Yakub shall make invites for who he wants to invite" he smiled "I am steaming a fruit pudding in muslin for a special treat" he smiled nodding to the pot on the fire.

"Very thoughtful of you my own." he smiled. "But let me gift you now, in the early morn so you may enjoy your gifts before we dedicate the date to the little one." he smiled.

Both fathers had spent quite a time planning the date and while the invites were given agron would decorate with some ribbon that the Phoenician ladies had gifted and paint with pigment on the wall.

It would be quite the event and Agron wished to spend last few peaceful moments with his lover before Yakub awoke.

"Tell me, what finery do you have for me this time?" He asked.

"A few fine things, but I believe this one will bring a smile to face." smiled the German and pulled out his lover's new armour, intricate with pictures of men with spears, so common in his lover's country.

Nasir smiled, "where did you get this... This stands almost as rare as armour from Thrace!"

"The city. I noticed the motives and reminded me of your skill with a spear." smiled his lover."Try it on, it should fit much better than the previous one."

He grinned and excitedly strapped it on "it is as though made for me..." He marvelled

Agron stood next to him and looked at him with admiration. "A sight forever stuck in mind..." he smiled softly.

Nasir smiled and took it off placing it atop their chest, "what else do you have?" He grinned

Agron pulled him into kiss and handed him two leather pouches. "One is filled with dried calendula, rare one from the East of the Rhine. For you and Yakub to bath with if injured. And the other holds spices from your land for your cooking." he smiled.

He grinned "you spoil us lover" he chuckled happily and kissed his lover letting it linger before pulling away. "Shall we wake the birthday boy then?" He smiled

Agron however pulled him back into his arms and pressed their foreheads together. "There is one more, my own. I wish for you to hide it from any prying eyes of possibilities for thieves, for it is difficult to obtain." he said softly and pulled out a vial of dark coloured oil. "Special oil prepared by one of the best medicus' in Carthage, for those who were used too young before their bodies could accept such treatment. It heals and lessens discomfort of permanent damage." he all but whispered.

Nasir gasped "we cannot afford such treasures love..." He whispered.

Agron shook his head. "I repeat my earlier words. Coin holds no value to me, only your happiness and comfort matter to me. And the one of our child. So allow for me to treat you to what will aid in your comfort." he said softly.

He smiled softly putting it away in their things, "Happy birthday is: 'eyd mylad s'eyd" he said making sure agron could pronounce it.

Agron had to try several times. "Will I not be saying it in German?" he mock pouted, like his lover usually did.

"Later yes, but for now I want him to know what is being said," he smiled

The German chuckled and nodded, waking the babe up slowly. Yakub squirmed further underneath the furs with a soft whine, which was unusual; he was mostly the first one up. Did Rohan tire him out so much the last day?

Nasir smiled and kissed the boys temple, "'eyd mylad s'eyd" he whispered, and the boy was up like a shot jumping about excitedly.

Agron chuckled and picked him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, repeating the phrase carefully and noticed the bright smile and giggle sent his way.

"Me and you shall make some invitations, you can invite anyone you like," nasir explained in Arabic, already setting up the pigments they had. They worked together over the next hour or so, drawing the person who was invited and writing their name, before nasir took the bouncing boy off to hand them out, stopping to kiss his lover before hurrying after the boy who first ran to Crixus and Navea, "CREEEEEKSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOSSSS" the boy yelled charging at the man "MA BIRFDEEEEEEEE"

Crixus barely managed to catch him, knowing that he would hardly feel the impact but the babe was running at his thigh. He quickly scooped him up. "Such a happy babe, what is the cause?" he chuckled.

Agron in the meantime headed to see Spartacus about further defence plans but would be there for when his lover ad their little by came in to invite their leader for the festivities

He waggled the paper in front of the man's face, with the drawing of the man on, he'd drawn him as massive with a little drawing of him beside it. "BIRFFFDEEEEEEEEE!" he exclaimed again

Crixus caught it and chuckled in his gruff way at the drawing. "Does he mean birth date celebration?" he asked the adult Syrian.

Nasir nodded with a smile, "Yakub, what did wala tell you to say?" he asked.

The boy thought for a moment and concentrated hard "Creeksoos, weel you come partee, my partee," he said in broken latin.

Crixus chuckled but nodded, the boy was learning fast indeed. "yes, little warrior. I will. But you better ask mama as well." he smiled.

He nodded climbing down the man like he was a tree, waving another piece of paper, holding his arms out to be picked up. When he was in Navea's arms, he took a deep breath and said again "Nayva, weel you come partee, my party," he paused thinking hard remembering the word nasir had taught him, "pease" he added proud of himself.

Navea smiled at him brightly and nuzzled his cheek. "Of course I shall little one. I would not miss your birthday for the world." she smiled.

He grinned "bring lots presents!" He declared, nasir flushed "err...I think agron may have taught him that" he made a mental note to punish his cheeky German later.

Navea chuckled. "Crixus would have done the same, men and their cheek." she laughed softly. "Do not worry, he will be spoilt with presents."

Nasir laughed the boy ran out of the room, "well, better follow," he next ran to Gannicus' room, Nasir mostly avoided it, due to the amount of times he'd seen Saxa in there, but did not mind the man himself.

Gannicus was standing, armour in one hand and wine in the other, waking up from a night that would have other men on their knees with exhaustion.

eastybeastyy: "GAN GAAAAAANNNN PARTEEE" Yakub came in like a ray of light bouncing around the man.

The man looked down at the boy with bleary eyes as he put down the wine and picked up the little one. "What party?" he asked.

"Ma partee, no red joos though," he said referring to the wine. He passed him his invite, he had drawn Gannicus with large pigtails, "Vati said you liked your hair that way" he explained innocent of his father's cheeky prank.

Gannicus growled but grinned at the child. "Of course I will come to your party, with no red juice. Tell me little one, do you know where your Vati is?" he asked.

"Spartycoos," He answered "he said I sood say, if you hit him, I will cry. Don't know why, but he said I will" the boy rambled in broken Latin, playing idly with Gannicus' long hair as he talked, nasir only watched his boy, leaning on the door frame.

Gannicus chuckled at the German's cheek, winking at Nasir to say he was not angry. That was when Saxa entered, her hands already on the clasp of her dress but she froze when she noticed he child and the Syrian.

Nasir's eyes narrowed, he would prefer if the invite was not offered to the nymphomaniac woman. Yakub looked at the wolfish woman hesitantly, tightening his hold upon Gannicus. He knew his wala didn't like the woman, and vati was awkward around her.

Gannicus looked down at the little one, noticing his hesitation and Nasir's obvious distaste. He remembered the little incident when Saxa tried to lay claim on Agron as her man when he already belonged to another. Perhaps it was best that these two do not clash with a child in the middle. He put Yakub down. "Run along now, I shall speak with your Vati later. And I promise to come." he nodded to the Syrian as he pulled Saxa close in order to leave them passage and hasty exit which was surely on the Syrian's mind.

"Gratitude," Nasir mouthed and quickly headed out. He next found Ludo, he liked sitting on the man's shoulders, but did not like the man's funny smell, but still considered him a friend. After that he found Tahlia before heading for Rohan, he squealed happily tackling the man, "Guten Tag mein Freund!" he said in German. Though the words were grossly mispronounced it was still understandable, it was clear during yesterday Rohan had been teaching the boy phrases.

Rohan chuckled. "Gutten Tag little warrior." he smiled, pulling him up into his arms and ruffling his hair. "And what has you so excited?" he asked.

"MAH PATEEEEEE!" The word was becoming more and more hard to understand due to his excitement so he just waved his drawing in the man's face.

Nasir smiled fondly hearing the boy speak German, "Speak some to vati later, it will make him happy," he said in Arabic to the boy who was assaulting the red head with the paper still.

Rohan chuckled at the excitement and took the papyrus from him, smiling at the drawing of himself, his hair the only coloured in part. "It says here that it is your birthday little one! Why did you not tell me yesterday?" her asked, tickling his belly.

"Vati and wala told me!" he said. Nasir gave Rohan a look that said 'i'll explain later'

The German nodded and gently lowered the boy down, careful of his tied arm and smiled. "Of course I will come."

"We should hurry Yakub, we still have one more person to invite, and then we must get you ready before your guests arrive," he said in native tongue, the boy nodded and said his good byes, they headed back to find Spartacus. The boy did not run at the man, who was talking to his vati, instead he quietly walked up to him, fiddling with the paper he held close to his chest, waiting his turn like a perfect little boy.

Agron stopped speaking and motioned at his son. Spartacus turned and smiled at the little boy. "Yakub, greetings. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, looking at Agron who was grinning.

Yakub fidgeted awkwardly, holding up the drawing, it was by far the best of the lot, and Yakub had determinedly spent a lot of time on it. He had paid particular interest to the armour and had even tried drawing them mans little half smile.

Spartacus smiled at the endearing attempt, seeing the little boy had high respect for him. He bent down and picked the boy up. "Gratitude, excellent drawing, I feel as I were looking into a mirror." he smiled at the boy.

Nasir translated the boy flushed deeply, "partee..." He said quietly suddenly feeling very shy.

Spartacus looked at the papyrus again in surprise and read it. "Why such an important day! Why was I not told little Yakub here had his birth date today?" he looked at Agron who smiled. "A surprise celebration." he offered after looking at his lover.

Spartacus nodded. "Why I would feel honoured to attend if that is your wish, little warrior." he smiled kindly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"He had no birth date, but knew he had turned three in recent weeks, so we thought no day like the present," Nasir translated for the boy who blushed deeper, "gatitude," he said a word he had not been taught by his parents, but had heard men say, he puffed out his chest proudly as he said it.

Agron smiled at him proudly and Spartacus chuckled. "Very well, little Yakub. I will be present at your celebration, with honour in heart." he said and formally took Agron's forearm, showing the boy how it was done, before offering his to the little Syrian in turn.

Yakub copied it, he could not help but linger touching Spartacus' brand, it stood out less that his fathers, being more healed, with great concentration he gently pressed his own mark against Spartacus'. this was his own way of showing empathy, and understanding, a symbol of a bond he did not have the words in his young mouth to explain.

Spartacus held the child close for a moment at such a gesture, rubbing his little back before lowering him down. "You will be a wise warrior one day, little one. You already make your Fathers very proud." he smiled and turned back to the man. Agron quickly pressed a kiss to his temple and let them leave.

eastybeastyy: Yakub looked up at his daddy and said "Ich liebe dich Vati," though it sounded a lot more like itch leebs deech, the intention was there.

Agron was speechless for a moment, Spartacus clearly seeing his green eyes softening, shinning with a new light and perhaps with tears of joy unshed. He smiled at Nasir, who was observing his lover's reaction as well. Agron picked the boy up and held him close for a moment, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Und Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Krieger..." he said softly. "Go with your wala my little one, vati and Spartacus will be with you shortly." he added and handed the boy over to his other father, his expression soft yet radiant.

Nasir smiled softly giving him an encouraging wink, "I shall bath him and put him down to sleep for a while I think he shall be up late this eve," he smiled knowing they could decorate and lay out the boys gifts while he slumbered, he carried the boy, who was clearly tired back to their room, feed him some milk before laying him down for rest, the boy not protesting at all the running about had tired his little body out. Nasir smiled and painted on the wall 'happy birthday Yakub', in both Latin and Arabic, knowing his lover could write it in German, he hung up the ribbons, and went on a borrowing mission for cushions for their extra guests. He also wrapped up agron and his purchases for the boy in cloth to add further.

Agron and surprisingly Spartacus joined him soon. They added 'happy birthday' on the wall in their respective tongues before taking more pigment and drawing animals and other creatures over the walls of their quarters, their leader enjoying the activity greatly with his armour off his shoulders and brush in hand, his artistic skills proving to be a great asset. Agron handed his lover a few more gifts, bough just the day before for little Yakub, Including a soft tunic and a small metal armour that was adjustable as the child grew. Spartacus insisted upon him buying it and they considered it a joint purchase, for both of them have contributed coin towards it.

Nasir smiled, he had an idea for something he wanted to do with the group he painted the base of a tree, "Later the imprint of our hands shall become the leaves, it will serve as a marker of the day and also a time where we all stand together," he smiled keeping his voice low to let the little boy sleep further

Agron nodded, pressing a kiss to his lover's temple. "Well thought, my own." he complimented. Spartacus smiled at them both, only supporting Agron's earlier words to his lover about how the Thracian saw hope in happiness of others. The man surprised the happy parents by pulling out one more gift covered by cloth. "A gift from my homeland, mostly blunted for the boy to be able to use, with caution of course. But if he were to wear it on his person, he would get the sense of handling a gladius, his size considered." he smiled and showed them the dagger with a dark brown leather strap to go around the thigh, or waist in the boy's case.

Nasir looked at it, "this...is from your culture no? I have heard of these daggers," he said looking at it closely.

Spartacus nodded. "It has been passed down to me from my father once. And I was hoping to pass it to a child of mine one day. Yet fates have taken Sura from my arms and I would not bring a child into a world where its father's head is worth 20,000 dinari to the Romans. I wish to pass it to your little warrior, as he shows such promise. To the child of a brother from the ludus, for his unwavering loyalty and friendship...and a brother from land close to home, who has proved to a blessing to both our cause and the lives of many." he complimented them both, gripping forearms with Agron first and offering it to Nasir as well.

"Gratitude, this shall mean all the world to him and more," he said honestly, wrapping the gift back up placing it with the others. They heard a rustle, Yakub sat up amongst the furs, his hair like a nest, similar to Nasir's was when he awoke. He looked around him with bleary eyes, rubbing at them with his tiny fists.

Agron chuckled and picked the tired babe up, combing his large fingers through his silky hair before softly saying. "Look around you little one."

The babes eyes widened as he looked around at his vivid environment and the words on the wall before seeing the great leader as well, "spartycoos," he said his voice still a little thick with sleep.

Agron chuckled and carried him over, the Thracian content to accept the child in his arms and offered the boy some water to refresh his tiny throat. "All is prepared for your celebrations. If you are troubled by hunger, do not worry. The other guests shall arrive soon and we shall eat." he reassured the little one, rubbing his back. Spartacus was a man known to sword, blood and sand. Yet he seemed to be one of many faces, and talents and he suited a child in his arms.

He grinned, blowing a bit of his wild hair out of his face "spartycoos have looong hee in Thaice?" he asked curiously having seen a few Thracian men in camp all with hair a similar length to wala's.

Spartacus nodded. "A life time ago. As long as your father's...I mean...wala's?" he asked, uncertain at the term, looking at Nasir for guidance.

"Wala," Yakub said helping with pronunciation. "I like this hair," he said touching Spartacus' shorter style, enjoying his conversation with the man.

Spartacus chuckled, not minding the curious touch of the child. "Yet you suit locks better than such short cut. Perhaps when you are a strong big warrior, you will have hair like your father from East of the Rhine, or like myself." he suggested.

He shook his head, "Syria warriors have hee like wala," he declared proudly, making nasir blush. The little boy paused thinking of words. "befoo waaar, warriors," he did know the word so mimed it to nasir, who said "braid" the boy continued "warriors braid thee hee," he looked at nasir, stuck when it came to numbers, "one for ever twenty men killed," nasir finished.

Agron smiled. "That is why you had two braids on the side the other day." he said softly to his lover, touching his temple on the side of the head where the braids were.

Spartacus nodded. "Perhaps you shall have no braids, if Roman heel is lifted and we find peace and freedom. Yet you may very well have several when you are older, little warrior."

"three," nasir said proud of his efforts. "We don't forget who we kill, or the number of lives taken..."

"Wee repekt dead," Yakub finished after his wala puffing his chest out.

Agron looked at Spartacus and the men shared a small sad smile. "Neither of us would have hair enough to plait, to acknowledge the count of men killed by our hands." said Agron softly. While Spartacus killed more than himself, he was a slave since the age of 14, unlike their leader and was no stranger to blood and combat. They could hardly count the many fallen at their hands.

Spartacus nodded. "Very wise."

Nasir smiled "you'd be surprised at how tightly I can braid," he grinned to cheer his lover and steer him from dark thoughts.

"what Thaice like?" Yakub asked enjoying being held by the man. He smelt nice... the little boy thought, something different to his fathers, all the men smelt of comfort and safety to him, but Spartacus also smelt of strength and inspiration and the smell of a distant shore.

Agron poured the man a cup of wine to abate thirst, in order to tell the tale before returning to his lover's side. They sat down, Spartacus placing the child in his lap, still holding him around the waist with one strong arm since it seemed to comfort the little warrior.

"It is a land of strong people, wise women. My woman could predict fates, like your wala does." he looked at Nasir, aware of his gifts.

Yakub waited patiently, he'd heard many stories of Gaul and was excited to hear the tales of the great Spartacus.

"It is land of small villages, where no one needs for more..large forests where little boys, such as yourself run and train to become as strong as their fathers." he smiled encouragingly. "Yet is land of unrest, many tribes not in peace with each other, and we often fight to keep our happiness. Like your Vati had to when he was young. But I will leave him to tell you that story." he finished, waiting to see if the boy had any other questions

"Spartycoos go bak? atter Wome dies?" he asked with sadness in his eyes, he did not want the great man to leave.

Spartacus shook his head. "I once wished to return to land I considered home. Perhaps when body is weakened by years I may. Yet I may never leave Roman lands, even after the freedom is gained." he smiled encouragingly, but knew both Agron and Nasir caught his meaning clearly. Spartacus was sure of his life being the cost for the success of their cause but he would not trouble the young mind with words clearly spoken.

The little boy beamed "you can come stay, we can spar" he said excitedly.

Agron chuckled. "Once freedom and peace is gained, we plan to claim a Villa of our own, living in close quarters with the Gaul and his woman. If your thoughts turn towards future, consider an invitation to join us in peace." he said. The Thracian nodded, knowing that invitation was honest, while they all were aware of their lives being on the line each moment before freedom was gained.

"Gratitude, invitation is well received." he smiled at little at Yakub who was excited at the notion.

They were interrupted the rustle of the curtains. Ludo was the first of the invited to arrive, he laughed happily full of cheer as usual a mall package in his hands which he placed with the rest. He was followed by an amazingly sober Gannicus, then Tahlia, Rohan and finally Crixus and Navea. Yakub stayed put in Spartacus' lap the whole time, but when he saw Crixus he could not help but get up, rushing to his favourite Gaul, hugging his leg tightly, "papa..." he said happy to see the man.

Crixus lifted him high in the air above his head as if the boy was bird with wings. "Our little warrior, let us celebrate your birthday." he grinned, his gruff voice interlaced with the boy's giggles.

Yakub sat happily in Crixus' lap, he'd never had a party before. And did not know what happened next, he was excited though about the group of people all here for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Nasir with the aid of his lover prepared another veritable feast, Syrian and German foods were being passed around for their guests to choose from, Yakub in Crixus' lap receiving the foods of his home squealed happily. Their guests were comfortable in a close circle of cushions, with wine and mead being passed around the already merry group. Agron pulled his lover closer to his side as they sat and smiled at the joy in the boy's and Nasir's eyes. The celebration appeared to have begun successfully.

After a time Yakub changed laps to Gannicus' when he had notice the third cup of red juice about to pass his lips. He shook his head at the man reaching out for his own up of goats milk pressing it in to the man's hands, which earned a roar of laughter from the men in the circle. Yakub did not know why this was, but he laughed along too.

Gannicus looked at the boy, as much cheek as his German father whom he would be having words with later. He obediently put the wine away and drank the milk, just to show the child he was not afraid to, noticing Spartacus' amused expression. The man was as if changed these past few days, a small smile gracing his features more often than not. A sight worthy of the Gods themselves, and Gannicus had no doubt it was because of the little warrior.

Yakub giggled he loved Gannicus, he was very silly. "Nummy" he encouraged. He loved the milk, especially when his daddy's held him when he drank.

Gannicus had some milk left in the cup and cradled the boy in one arm as his parents had done with him and pressed it to the boy's lips in offering.

The babe seemed surprised at such a gesture coming from his funny man but he drank the rest of it, before sitting up, trying to decide whose lap he wanted next.

Agron chuckled at the boy's antics, he was so social they all found it amusing yet none complained. Gannicus handed over the cup to Nasir who sat close by in case he wanted to refill it with the goat's delight and leaned back, sneaking in another gulp of wine.

Yakub turned and frowned at him, thwacking the man's thigh with his little gladius he carried with him near everywhere.

Gannicus started coughing, as the hit hardly hurt him yet the surprise of it lodged drink in throat. Rohan thumped his back to dislodge the blockage and Gannicus finally put the cup down, raising his hands in surrender to the sound of laughter all around.

Yakub grinned proudly, puffing out his chest, heading for Navea next sitting in her lap, nuzzling in to her warm soft body.

Navea held him close, her curves and soft breast accepting a child as only a woman could as her fingers carded through his hair gently.

Yakub smiled and ate happily, before his gaze fell on amount of items wrapped up in cloth, "what that?" he asked Navea curiously

Nave chuckled. "Those are gifts. From all of us, to you. They are yours." she smiled.

"pesents?" he asked his eyes wide, before looking around at the group as though he was trying to work out a way to cuddle them all at once.

Agron chuckled as he saw their little one realise he was truly receiving gifts as a sign that he was loved.

Nasir smiled, and stood, causing everyone to fall quiet, he walked over to the pile of gifts, crouching down to take one, "this one, is from Navea," he said, picking it up and passing it to the boy who looked as though he would explode with happiness.

Agron leaned back on his arm, observing his child's happiness and sipped on a cup of mead. All within the circle seemed content at the celebration and he was sure Yakub get many valuable gifts and show gratitude to each in his own little way.

The boy carefully opened it with care. Navea smiled at his happy squeal. Colourful beads made of painted wood and simple ones of metal to hold the Syrian's hair in braids when older, or for whenever Nasir wanted to pull the inky locks out of the boy's face.

Yakub grinned and slid one on to his hair, "gatitude nayva" he said politely.

Next came a gift from Gannicus, a small string of leather with what appeared to be runes, different to the ones used by Agron as these were of Celtic origin. "It means little warrior." he grinned at the boy and beckoned him closer, tying it around his little wrist and tucking the extra string in, so it could be enlarged when Yakub grew.

Yakub launched himself at the man in happiness, his arms hugging tight around the man's neck. "gan gan!" he exclaimed thrilled with his present.

Gannicus chuckled and patted his back, putting him back down. "There is much more waiting for you." he directed him back to Nasir who handed him the gifts carefully one by one.

Ludo's came next and the boy cuddled him, before heading to Rohan for the next gift. Sitting carefully in the injured man' s lap.

The red head handed him a scroll full of pictures and runes. "Your Vati will teach you how to say these one day, until them you have the story in pictures. It is one my mutty and your Vati's both knew and told us when we were as little as you."

Yakub nodded, spell bound for a moment at the pictures. He carried it at though it was the most precious thing in the world carefully over to agron to look after.

Agron took it from him and ruffled his hair affectionately, showing him he would keep it close by his side. There were four people yet to give gifts, Yakub paused for a moment then toddled to Crixus, settling himself in the man's lap, cuddling his strong arm, nuzzling the skin affectionately.

The Gaul held the babe close, cradling him in his arms as he handed Yakub his gift. Nasir gave him one of the largest gifts, Yakub looked up at his papa his mouth hanging open. He opened the gift just are carefully as the others, to find a wonderful wooden shield, painted half with Syrian design and half with Germanic, with a small amount of Gaulic in the middle. Yakub stared at it his eyes sparkling with wonder as he traced the brightly coloured pattered.

"A gift worthy of a little warrior." smiled Crixus, all surprised as his features softened greatly around the child.

Yakub beamed back at him before opening his second gift, he squealed loudly, "GEEEZA!" he yelled holding up the horse for all to see.

Agron chuckled at his enthusiasm, the child and their favourite mare becoming very close as they trained together, and knew how much Yakub would enjoy playing with the figurines. He nodded to the Gaul in gratitude.

Yakub gasped as he noticed the little figure atop it, he looked at Crixus "that Yakub?" he asked

Crixus nodded. "Yes, that is you Yakub."

Yakub squealed making the horse trot up one of Crixus' strong arms as though it were climbing a hill. Crixus chuckled at his enthusiasm and the others watched the boy's enraptured state.

He grinned, next he headed to his fathers, wanting to save any gift from Spartacus for last he sat in agron's lap, snuggling close to him.

Agron kissed his forehead and held him close as he pulled out three wrapped gifts, some new that he obtained the day before in the market. He motioned for the boy to pick any one first. He went for the smallest one and opened it to find the coloured chalk, he looked at them touching the delicately, knowing they could break easily. He looked up at his vati, such love shining in his eyes, "ich liebe dich," he said again, pronunciation a little better.

Agron smiled tenderly. "Und ich liebe dich Yakub. Open another." he encouraged the boy.

He picked the medium one next, opening it carefully, enjoying the process. Inside were precious sweets, high in calories and rich in taste, from lands of Phoenicia. Made of milk, refines sugar, spices and mint. All different kinds of various import.

Nasir groaned "he will be forever on the ceiling," he exclaimed as the boy curiously popped one in his mouth his face wrinkling at sweetness he was not used to, before he hummed, the taste more than pleasant to him. He got up, and showing just what a kind a special boy he was, he went round the circle giving a sweet to everyone, though holding the bag for Spartacus to take one himself.

The Thracian accepted with gratitude and Agron smiled proudly at the manners of their child and his generosity. Yakub returned to his father popping one in to the man's mouth. "num" he said.

Agron chuckled and chewed, humming at the sweet taste in pleasure to show his son he enjoyed the taste, before motioning at the largest of the gifts. Inside was a set of several tunics and protective vests that would go underneath the small armour for their little boy.

Yakub looked at each one with a broad smile, pulling one on giving his father a twirl. Agron clapped to show his appreciation and smiled.

Next he opened two gifts from his wala, his new cloak, complete with brooch Navea had given him, which he wore with pride puffing out his chest, and also a small ball made of leather inflated inside with pig's bladder.

Agron smiled at their happy child. For the first time since he recalled memories perhaps, Yakub had a large family, a group of trusted friends and two parents who would teach and spoil him to be a strong young man one day.

There were two presents left so Yakub toddled to Spartacus, sitting in the man's lap, snuggling happily, with his belly full of food and all the excitement he was feeling a little sleepy.

Spartacus chuckled, holding the babe close. "Are you ready for two more gifts?" he asked softly. Yakub nodded excitedly "peas, spartycoos"

The Thracian chuckled and handed him the smaller one first, the Thracian dagger. He opened it, looking at it curiously, tracing the notches in the hilt with a pout of concentration.

"It was my father's..and mine...now it is yours. To protect yourself...and others when you are older." said Spartacus as he held the tired babe.

Yakub looked up at him his mouth falling open. "but it yours" he said.

Spartacus shook his head. "It is passed down, from one generation to next. I consider you one worthy of receiving it." he smiled,

Yakub looked overwhelmed, "when you daddy, I give to your Yakub" he said meaning that when the man had children of his own he would give it to them.

Spartacus shook his head. "I will not have my own Yakub." he said softly.

Yakub frowned "why?" He asked "you pretty man like vati, lady will like you."

Spartacus smiled softly even though sadness crept into his eyes. "Lady may like me, but I do not wish for one. I had a lady once, she is no longer with me." he smiled.

Yakub nodded, knowing his sadness. He gripped Spartacus' arm in the way he had been taught earlier, "Yakub look after spartycoos"

The Thracian smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "Thank you, little warrior. Now you have one more gift to open!" he smiled.

Nasir smiled and stood the boy up "Close your eyes little one..." he whispered, as he and agron strapped on the armour. Agron tightened it up over the tunic their son was wearing and nodded to his lover that he was ready, after adding the dagger around the boy's waist.

Nasir placed the shield Crixus had made in to his hands. The boy opened his eyes and looked down in shock; he looked around him, so overwhelmed he did not know how to react.

Agron chuckled. "Take your time little one." he said softly.

The boy was so happy he started to cry running to agron's arms, saying 'gatitude' over and over through his sniffles.

"Hush my little one...Ich liebe dich, we all do." he said softly, holding him close to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly as he looked at his lover.

Nasir was smiling softly, stroking the boy's hair. Surprising it was Crixus who offered remedy, standing up, "Well, little warrior, it looks as though there are many of us to test your armour and weaponry upon, whom would you like to start?" Nasir translates and the boys head poked up from being buried in his father's chest

Agron chuckled. "Go on little one. Which giant will you take on first?" he smiled, putting the boy down but crouching behind him to hold his shoulders in support if he was still too overwhelmed.

The boy turned, it had to, and always would be his vati he would look up to in battle.

Agron smiled. "You want to fight your vati?" he asked softly just to make sure, rubbing his cheek gently.

He nodded, "pwease..." he said still sniffling.

"Let us hold contest," Spartacus suggested, "for the viewing please of our youngest warrior,"

Agron pressed a kiss to Yakub's forehead. "Would you like that little one? And perhaps you can fight the winner of the contest?" he asked softly.

He nodded. "Vati and wala fight, crixsooos and spartycoos fight, gan and ludo, and me and nayva," he said knowing Rohan couldn't fight.

Agron chuckled. "You know wala and vati always fight together, not each other."

He shook his head, "you train together, and fight," he said,

Nasir only grinned, "Come now Agron, it is our son's birthday, and I miss making you eat sand," he smiled.

Agron snickered. "Careful so you do not eat more of it." he smiled and they all left the villa into the secluded back space where contests could be held without additional audience. Agron nodded to Rohan who picked the boy up with the one arm he could use and put him down on one of the lower walls so he could see clearly how the fights went.

He grinned happily, as the first fight between his fathers began, when nasir hissed, he copied too. The fight began the two attacking with gusto. Agron managed in a turn to pull his lover close, pressing them chest to back and placed a quick cheeky kiss to his neck before the fight was really on, both of them giving it their maximum. While Nasir was quick, lithe and cunning, Agron was powerful, had great stamina and much experience. The match ended in a draw, swords pressed to the side of the throat as they faced each other, breathing the same air as they were close.

Nasir grinned pulling his lover in to a passionate kiss, licking the blood from his lover's split lip, grinning as they headed back to their son as Spartacus and Crixus took up position on the sand.

Agron pulled him close to his side as they joined their son and both pressed kisses to one cheek, making the babe squeal happily.

He clapped excitedly as the two great men began to spar, a real feast for the eyes.

Crixus and Spartacus were old sparring partners, the ground beneath their feet brining back memories of sand and the arena as they clashed like titans.

Yakub's eyes were alight with wonder as he watched the two, itching to learn the moves.

Agron saw his fidgety state. "Vati will teach you more moves, little one. Do not worry." he smiled.

He beamed, Spartacus won this light hearted fight and the two laughed as they let Gannicus and Ludo join the sands. Gannicus won and next it was time for Navea and Yakub to fight.

Agron tightened his armour. "You will make us proud whether you win or lose little one. But we know you will win." he smiled encouragingly.

He grinned, puffing out his chest as he headed down to the sand. He used all the moves he'd learnt and one he had picked up from Spartacus having observed his fight with Crixus, similar to how his wala had sat back and watched sparring all those months ago.

Agron smiled at his lover proudly. "He takes much after you in fight." he complimented.

Nasir smiled fondly. As the boy continued, relentless in his attack, Crixus had been teaching him how to fight and not tire, nasir had been teaching to use his environment, and that his legs could do as much damage as his hands, and he used this, tripping the woman up.

Agron was proud to see some of his moves as well, using the top lock to incapacitate arms once on the ground and gladius at the hollow of the throat for highest impact. Navea chuckled and surrendered to the little warrior as all around clapped at the little man's victory.

Yakub helped her up, cheeking her for injuries, he didn't want to hurt his mama.

She picked him up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You win, do not worry I am perfectly well." she smiled.

He grinned, "Wala, you fight spartycoos," he said. nasir flushed slightly, he knew he was in for thrashing, he grinned at his leader, "I would say go easy upon me, but I wish your best fight,"

Spartacus chuckled. "I would not dream of going easy on you, you are one of my commanders after all. It brings back memory of times when it was not Nasir, but Tiberius learning to hold sword and told me he was 'no fucking soldier'." he smiled.

"As I am sure you once held another name and declared that you were not the leader of men," He grinned and launched his first attack. Their pace was fast and brutal, Nasir constantly searching for weakness in the man; he tried all his best trickery, challenging the man with a variety of moves.

Spartacus enjoyed the challenging sparring. While he was used to men and especially Romans using brute force for attacks, the Syrian was cunning and he enjoyed attempting to predict his moves. Of course, he had Nasir cornered in the end after finding a small weakness and using it to his advantage as he pressed the smaller man into the sand.

Nasir hissed in frustration and panted as he wiped blood from a cut on his cheek, "you truly stand infallible..." he declared.

Spartacus shook his head. "I remember a German who challenged me to learn. He learned to eat sand first, many times over. Yet once surprised when fighting style developed and for a change made me eat sand." he smiled, looking at Agron. It was after Duro's death when he needed release from pent up grief and while his sparring was influenced by deep wounds, his weaknesses revealed more often than not, he surprised by getting the Thracian on the ground and stopping inches from piercing flesh with wood as he came back to himself from the battle rage.

Nasir smiled proudly at his lover, "Something I am most proud of. Do not get comfortable Spartacus, I will have you upon sand someday" he laughed.

Agron chuckled at the man's remark and pressed a kiss to Yakub's cheek. The boy understood that Spartacus fought with his vati but not the rest so he looked at his wala to tell him.

Spartacus clapped the Syrian on the shoulder. "I look forward to the day."

Nasir only gave Yakub a look that said 'later'. They fought and sparred happily for another hour the men all enjoying spending time within each other company.

Gannicus continued to drink wine, yet much less than usual and remained surprisingly sober throughout the evening. At one point however Saxa entered their circles and after one look at little Yakub, Gannicus ruffled his hair, wished him a happy birthday and pulled the woman into their chambers rather than causing a scene.

Nasir tensed as he saw the woman approach and with the fire of battle in him, had other ideas, "Saxa!" he called "join in festivities, we are sparring," he said confidence striking him.

Agron looked at his lover, the heat of the battle in his dark eyes and felt his loins stir at the delectable sight. He would enjoy such a sparring match, especially since the woman had once tried to claim him.

"what say you, spar with me?" he hissed.

The woman's face scrunched slightly and she huffed. "I will make you eat sand." she hissed at the little man, her eyes straying to Agron who looked at the dispassionately. They all knew Saxa was with Gannicus for position and sex. He still felt her eyes on him every so often and knew that the look would only further enrage his lover.

Nasir hissed and turned, kissing his lover passionately in front the woman, before stalking to the sand.

Agron chuckled at his lover's jealousy and picked up Yakub, cradling him close to his chest. The boy looked at him confused at his wala's angry mwah. "Wala is not angry at Vati, my little warrior. He does not like the woman from my land." he explained softly as Saxa stepped into the sand as well and launched instantly, turning around the Syrian and pulled at his dark hair, her female tactics clear to all.

If that was how the bitch wanted it, it was how she would get it. Nasir dug his feet in to the ground and flipped her right over, making her fall hard on the ground.

She gasped at being treated so by this little man and swung her foot nearly kicking him in the most sensitive of places, his escape from her reach giving her a chance to get back at her feet.

Nasir laughed and grinned, she truly was despicable and would treat her no different than a roman. he grabbed his gladius and started a brutal assault, seeing weakness and kicking her backward, his foot directly in her chest.

She trolled on the ground before getting up, her hand massaging the soft breast he has kicked in his attempt before growling at him and launching a new attack, surprising the Syrian by gripping his chest in the death grip of her thighs and bringing him down into the sand, forgetting still that he was armed. Agron hushed little Yakub who did not like seeing his wala this angry and turned his little head into his warm chest and shielded him from the sight.

Nasir gasped his breath being taken from him for a moment, he rolled away from the touch, reaching for his gladius that had been knocked from hand.

Saxa kicked his side, barely missing his freshly sealed wound and Agron has had about just enough of this, the little boy distressed in his arms at his wala's pain and anger. "Enough." he said firmly, and Saxa looked at him, as if considering obeying his order.

Nasir however used her distraction to his benefit sweeping her feet from her, leaving her to fall flat on her face, he was up in an instant his gladius pressed to her back.

Agron shook his head, looking down at the little one. "Sleep?" he asked softly and once the tired babe nodded, he wordlessly carried him up into their quarters and into bed, placing the armour nearby so he did not worry about it being too far. He fed him one more cup of milk and let the babe fall asleep on his warm chest, covered by furs.

Nasir looked for his lover in celebration, but frowned when he could not find him, he headed to their quarter in his search.

Agron was humming a soft lullaby to the babe snuggled close to his heart and pressed a kiss to his forehead as the large dark eyes finally closed for the day.

Nasir snuck in, "it has been a long day for our boy." he said softly.

Agron nodded, looking up at his lover. "How is the wound?" he asked neutrally, noticing a small spot of blood on his lover's side.

"It is fine, she missed," he smiled, he walked to his lover, "I hope I did not spoil the day..." he said running a hand through his hair.

Agron cupped his cheek gently. "While true that I did not care for your match with Saxa, I understand your reason for discontent with her. My only concern was Yakub who did not like seeing his wala so angered and hurt."

"Sadly our son shall have to be toughened I do not doubt that injury will befall us in coming months and he shall see much that I would rather he did not but shall see it none the less"

Agron shook his head. "I meant the injury to the heart. You fought like a man possessed."

"A way in which I intend to fight to defend family" he said fiercely

"Pride fills my heart." said Agron softly and smiled at his lover.

He smiled back, "let me show you desire that has arisen at your fight.

Agron looked at his chest, Yakub sleeping peacefully, tired by the over-whelming day and was not likely to wake. "Is your desire as loud and clear as mine? For I wonder whether our son should be present for such.." he said softly, desire already burning in his eyes as he looked at his lover.

'Then let us take desire somewhere else" he said with a grin.

Agron grinned and put Yakub down onto the pillows, covering him in more furs as he stood up and pulled his lover close for a last heated kiss before leaving their quarters in search of a place to release their passion.

Nasir slammed his lover against every corridor to kiss the man senseless in their hunt for a location.

Agron picked him up by the thighs, carrying him into one of the quiet alcoves, slamming their hips together roughly, passion quickly rising into an inferno between them.

Nasir gasped dragging him in to a supply room pressing the man against the wall. Ripping at his clothing, tugging subligaria open and gripping the man's straining cock. "Let me show the extent of my desire."

Agron groaned softly, biting into his bottom lip at the intense pleasure brought by the mere touch of his lover's hand. "Show me..." he growled passionately, grabbing onto the inky locks at the back of his lover's head and kissed him heatedly.

Nasir grinned and sank to his knees his nails raking down the taut flesh of his lover's stomach as he did so. Agron groaned, the rough pleasure very welcome to his darker nature. His fingers wound in his lover's hair, his hips rising, the colour of his eyes almost as dark as Nasir's .

"I would not have your softness this night. Merely base desire and roughened hand" he whispered heatedly before drawing his lovers cock in to his mouth.

Agron gritted his teeth at the pleasurable assault, never breaking eyes contact as his lover worked his talented tongue over the hardened cock. "No softness...is offered,...I will have you..." he whispered in between groans and pants of pleasure, letting the desperate need to be inside his lover build until he would not be able to take it anymore.

Nasir let the man fuck his mouth enjoying the more brutal treatment. Agron suddenly tugged at his hair sharply, pulling out of the talented throat before tugging his lover up, claiming his lips almost aggressively in his haste to claim the man.

Nasir gasped nipping at his lovers lips "by the gods, agron of the Rhine, if you do not fuck me this instant..." He panted

Agron pressed him roughly into the wall, his hands tearing at fabric in their haste to have his lover undressed. Once thighs were wrapped around waist, he used the only thing he could to ease the passage, his spit as he circled the tight opening several times. There would be no gentle attention to preparing his lover this time, no worry of injury. He needed to be buried deep inside that heavenly channel right now.

Nasir grinned as he procured the oil his lover had gifted him "I stood prepared for such event" he panted unable to keep his lips from exploring his lover's flesh for long.

Agron merely growled in appreciation, pouring a small amount of the precious oil onto his fingers and roughly slicked the entrance, pressing two of his thick finger inside to prevent tearing.

"Oh fuck" nasir gasped unable to keep his pleasure silent "fuck the gods' he groaned

"I'd much rather fuck you..." growled his lover into the smooth dark skin of Nasir's neck as he slicked his own cock and in one sharp thrust filled his lover with the girth for he could not have waited one more moment separated from his nymph.

Nasir hissed and groaned biting his lover's neck to stop loud sound escaping him. Agron held his hips tightly to the point of bruising in an attempt to prevent seed spilling so soon, groaning at the bite that would sure leave a mark clear to see the next day. he pulled out slowly, testing his own patience before thrusting back just as roughly, uncompromising in their pleasure.

They heard noise from the corridor outside, the voice of their leader, discussing with Crixus. nasir gasped slapping a hand to his mouth, mostly to hold back the giggles that struck him...if they were discovered...

Agron bit his shoulder to keep his own sounds at bay yet did not stop in pursuit of their pleasure, pulling the hand away from his lover's face and claiming his lips to swallow any sounds of pleasure for them both.

They only heard the curtain to the store room drawn shut, their leader showing he was aware of their presence, but would leave in concealed. Nasir could not help but giggle in to their kisses at this.

Agron bit his bottom lip to keep quiet and covered his lips against as he gave a particularly sharp thrust at a new angle, hitting that magical spot inside his lover. Nasir laughter ceased and he let out a deep groan wrapping his legs more tightly about his lover.

Agron pressed him harder against the wall, keeping the right angle of the Syrian's hips with a firm grip sure to leave bruise, his thrust almost brutal in their attack on his lover's most sensitive spot.

Nasir was hissing with each thrust, leaving scratches and bites all over the man's body in his passion, their bodies moving as one.

They were quickly reaching their peak in the moment of insatiable passion, Agron's thrusts becoming near unhinged.

"Fuck...agron...nhn..." Nasir panted a hand knotting in the man's hair.

The German's hand slid in between their bodies and started pleasuring his lover's cock. "I...want...your...pleasure...now..." he whispered, each word emphasized by a thrust.

Nasir looked at him with such heat and passion, pulling him in to a searing hot mouthed kisses, as he came with a moan in to his lovers mouth.

Agron swallowed his sounds of passion ,the tightness of his lover too much for him to bare and he followed the smaller man into oblivion as seed spilled deep within the Syrian's body

Nasir gasped softly, throwing his head back in pleasure, as he saw stars with his lover.

Agron panted heavily from the exertion of their passionate fucking and pressed the smaller man into the wall with his weight as they caught their breath

Nasir shuddered softly, as he lowered his legs, regaining balance on his own two feet. "let us return to our bed where I shall bestow more gentle affections upon you," he said fondly, and then shuddered once more "and clean seed that drips down thigh.

Agron helped his lover pull on cloth, some of it ripped as he gave the man a small apologetic smile at his hasty handling. They returned to their quarters silently, not one soul in the corridors.

Agron's clothes had suffered more, his tunic would need great repairs. Nasir cleaned himself up, then turned to his lover, washing him all over with the cooled cloth, pressing kisses to the heated skin occasionally as he worked,

Agron cupped his cheeks gently and kissed the soft kiss-swollen lips of his lover gently in tender affection and wordless gratitude before they pulled the little cloth necessary before lying down in the bed next to Yakub who seemed to not even have stirred in their absence.

Nasir continued peppering his lovers body with kisses, snuggling closed, loving the skin with all his senses. Agron's hands as every night did not remain idle, fingertips stroking smooth dark skin with gentle care. His touch soothed them both, the softness of skin to Agron, and the gentle affection to his lover. One hand slipped into the Syrian's hair and he pulled out the large bead keeping it tied back. He wished to card his fingers through the silky thick locks without restriction, massaging the scalp gently with his blunt fingernails.

Nasir sat up, and shook his hair out, he rarely had it completely down around his lover, or anyone for that matter.

Agron sat as well, pulling the smaller man into his lap, not able to resist having the slim thighs once again around his waist, heels pressing into his lower back and pulled their chests close as his hands buried in the mass of silky ink coloured locks. They were long and dark, his fingers carding through them gently, careful not to create knots as he enjoyed the sensual pleasure of the soft tickling hair brimming over in his palms.

Nasir smiled, "I do not favour my hair this way," he said softly, "it is much to wild and does as it wishes!"

Agron smiled. "As wild and unhindered as its owner..." whispered Agron into his ear. "Indulge me then for tonight only, so I may enjoy the soft caress of it upon my chest as I hold you in your dreams."

He smiled "I would indulge you whenever you wish," he said with great fondness.

"Even each night spent in my arms?" asked the German, his expression tender.

"If that stands you wish...though some days, it will not behave, and irks me at night...but on the whole yes my love.."

Agron nodded. "I shall respect our wishes to put it up of course, yet I must voice preference to having you as free as you can, as close as you can be to me in all your glory."

He smiled, "a clasp or two does not prevent me from my glory,"

Agron chuckled. "Yet it hinders the wildness I seek, the one that appears in your eyes in a moment of passion when you look upon me..." he whispered softly.

He smiled, "well I guess in many ways I am the wild dog which you spoke of a few months ago.

Agron smiled. "I would not have you any other way." he smiled before gently lowering them down into the furs. "May I have a kiss to dream of you?" he asked softly, such a simple and warm request scarce upon the German's lips.

Nasir beamed, "you never have to ask,"

Agron pulled the smaller man higher up his body for a delicate kiss speaking of affection he felt for the Syrian.

"Let us rest, I wish to train in the morn, Spartacus highlighted weaknesses in attack I wish to rectify, I will take no chances with protecting my family," he said settling his hair on agron's chest, his hair sprawling out behind him.

Agron pressed one more kiss to his forehead before covering them with furs. "May gods bless you with good dreams, my own." he said softly and soon darkness claimed them in exhaustion.

Nasir closed his eyes sleep claiming him easily, he was woken however a few hours later by noise outside the curtains, he carefully got up, and found Navea pale, and slightly trembling, "what is wrong?" he asked alarmed holding her close,

"Sickness has taken me," she said "vomiting," she explained.

Agron groaned softly at the interruption of his dreams and waived for them to join him on the bed. "Come, rest." he said and got up, bringing her some of the flat bread to settle her stomach.

She shook her head, "thought turns stomach," Nasir heated water to brew a soothing infusion. He looked at agron, "Sleep, or cover ears," he said, "women talk" he explained,

Agron placed the bread next to her. "Trust in my word, it helped my mutty when feeling sick, I would always fetch it for her." he said softly and lied back down, pulling Yakub onto his chest and falling back into rest as the little one snuggled into his warm skin.

Nasir brought her the cup, "Navea, when did you last bleed," he asked, putting a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

She gasped softly, hand covering mouth. "I forgot...it must have been several weeks. It did not even come to mind..." she whispered.

"When were they expected?" he asked "have you noticed quick changes in mood?" he asked placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I...believe they were expected two weeks before this...as for moods I do not know, you shall have to ask Crixus...yet I seem ready to cry every time Yakub embraces me so warmly like a mother..." she whispered.

"Signs stand encouraging for child within you, if sickness continues and no bleeding occurs, then I would say it so, for now to be sure, you are to rest, not partake in any task," He said, "We can tell Crixus you are sick, if you do not wish to raise his hopes prematurely," he explained.

"With child?" she asked astonished, hand upon flat belly in the softest of caress. "I cannot believe...my womb so damaged...a child?" she asked again, hopefully.

"that is why you must rest, your womb is a much more fragile vessel than most, you must be delicate, and drink or take anything I tell you to, no matter of taste," he said hugging her gently, "I would not tell Crixus for yet another few weeks, when it is sure no bleeding comes," he explained "though I hold feeling child is within you,".

She nodded. "I shall tell him I am but weakened by light illness, perhaps poisoned by some food to explain stomach unsettlement. And I shall obey any order given to help this child stick." she said, still a bit shaky but managing a smile, embracing her brother

"As long as you say it was not from food I prepare," he grinned, "Do you wish to return to your Gaul, or sleep in your brothers' arms?" he asked gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I shall return to Crixus' arms for he will notice my warmth missing. Much gratitude brother." she said and kissed his cheek before getting up carefully and leaving the quarters after drinking the solution prepared for her, stomach feeling much better already.

Nasir smiled happily returning to his bed, and his lover's warm body.

Agron opened his eyes and smiled at his lover, opening his arms for the smaller man to claim the skin over breast over his heart with his head. "Wonderful news indeed." he said softly.

"I knew you were listening in, cheeky shit," he smiled, "do not act as if you know when it is revealed to the Gaul, he will not take kindly to it"

Agron chuckled. "Apologies, sleep would not claim me again without my own firmly in my arms." he said softly and tightened his hold on the smaller man. "Of course, I wish them all the happiness. Fuck the gods, I just gave blessings to a Gaul..." he chuckled softly.

"He stands as your brother, there is no reason why you should not, now would you cease words, your lover is trying to let sleep claim him,"

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before sleep claimed them for a few more hours.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next couple of weeks morning sickness hit Navea hard, nasir tended to her needs still under the guise of illness.

Crixus did not hide his worry for the one and only woman in his life, trying to support her to the best of his ability yet fell helpless in the situation.

"It is just an illness. They are rife in encampment, it shall pass" she encouraged hopefully "go see to Spartacus' task and know that I am in safe hands"

Agron aided the two whenever he could by taking Crixus to task or distracting him with an order, giving the woman and his lover ample time to make sure child would remain in womb

Nasir checked her over, asking her questions and such, "the child seems to have taken to your womb, as long as you remain careful, you can tell your Gaul, without fear of disappointment" he smiled.

"tell her Gaul of what?" sounded from behind them, Crixus firmly planted in the entrance to the room.

"I shall take leave" nasir said scurrying past the man. Naves patted the space beside her "come Crixus I have great news"

Crixus sat beside her and pulled her pliant body in his arms. "Illness is finally passing?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and saw the worry in her lover's eyes, she took his hands placing them upon a belly, a smile breaking out upon her lips "I am with child..." She said softly

Crixus gasped in surprise, momentarily speechless. "Child? of our own?"

She nodded "three months have already passed, I did not tell you for fear of child lost, and nasir has been taking great care to make sure it holds. She said looking at him "break words my love...are you happy?"

Crixus shook his head. "Words could not express joy in my heart." he whispered and pulled her into a tender kiss.

She smiled returning the kisses "I must rest, and not cause strain to body, the babe still stands fragile within me"

Crixus nodded. "I would not have you in any other care than the Syrian's and your not to hold a gladius my love"

"Intent had not crossed mind, I do however hold strange craving for mango..." She said looking up at him hopefully "would you acquire some?"

Crixus chuckled. "Anything for you my love. I shall have agron accompany me to the city; he wished to get fruits for his family as well."

She smiled softly, "then go, nasir shall look after me in your absence" she smiled "but give kiss to linger until return"

Crixus kissed her lovingly, his joy expressed in every stroke of his lips. "I shall be by your side shortly." he whispered.

She smiled fondly as she watched her lover leave. Shortly after nasir returned to her, "you have a visitor" he smiled and Yakub bundled in holding flowers he'd picked himself.

Navea smiled softly and took the flowers, cuddling him close affectionately.

"I have brother or sister" he asked poking her belly lightly "in there?"

Navea nodded. "We will not know until he or she join us" she smiled kindly.

He grinned "I be big brother" he said. "Wala brought more icky tasting herbs, so I brought you sweet" he said presenting the last of his birthday sweets he had been saving

The woman chuckled at his reasoning and took them gratefully. "Gratitude little one. You will the best big brother in the whole world." she praised and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well now I feel as though evil witch" nasir laughed passing her the cup, he did his best to make it taste acceptable, flavouring it with lemon and honey. But he had to admit it still held bitter after taste. "How do you feel?" He asked crouching beside her.

She sipped it with a grimace but did not complain. "Sickness prevails yet herbs help, much gratitude." she smiled.

Yakub popped the sweet in her mouth straight after, "there is not much I can do to aid the natural reaction of your body..." he said sadly.

Navea shook her head. "you have taken the best care of me, a true supportive brother." she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled softly, "I can offer company till our men return," he asked,

"Much gratitude" she smiled and patted the spot next to her.

Nasir sat beside her, hugging her gently, "it will not be long before sign of child shows clearly,"

Navea rubbed her belly gently. "I cannot wait" she smiled.

"Muscles of stomach already stand loose," He said "it will not be long, you shall need garb for maternity, as well as further herbs and salves for when back aches and ankles swell," he said "If you promise to sty by side, I shall take you to market, a small walk and fresh air would benefit,"

She smiled, looking positively radiant. "Heart swells at the care you provide. I would not be from sight. And please express my gratitude to Agron as well for the new sandals. They fit swollen foot so well." she smiled.

He smiled, "then on the morrow, I shall accompany you," he said stroking her hair gently.

She smiled. "gratitude." that was when their men joined them with bags heavily laden with various fruits for their families.

Nasir smiled pulling his lover in to a tender kiss. "I missed you..." He smiled.

Agron smiled and held him close. "As I you, but I bring treats. The fruit of passion, for you and Yakub to bring back memories of home." he smiled tenderly.

Nasir smiled fondly then chuckled when he saw Crixus with at least six mangos. "I have given her what herbs I can my friend, and shall leave you two in piece" he smiled ushering Yakub out, he called.

Agron picked Yakub up on his hip, easily shouldering the weight of the bags and the child on their way to their quarters.

Nasir smiled happily squeezing his lovers hand lightly.

Agron pulled their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of his lover's hand, noticing just how affectionate his lover was today.

Nasir grinned "I feel today is good day"

Agron chuckled. "The winter is slowly passing; spring shall be upon us soon. It gives hope." he smiled encouragingly as he put their son down and pulled put some fresh passion fruit for his lover and their babe.

Nasir smiled "watch he does not choke upon seeds" he said warily.

Agron chuckled. "Do not worry." he smiled and pulled out a leather pouch with caned sugar. "Boil it together into a syrup." he grinned.

"I'm not sure so much sugar is good for our boy" he chuckled. I may use some to sweeten Navea's potions" he said he took the passion fruit and mashed it instead, adding a sprinkling of sugar for the boy.

Agron chuckled. "He is already of the bouncy sort, truth. And for my lover." he smiled softly as he pulled out mango, kiwi and hazelnut and honey baklava.

Nasir grinned "you spoil me so. I would share" he offered a mouthful to his lover

"With good cause. A parabatai should be cared for well." he smiled, taking the offering.

He smiled softly "what say you we take to the baths in early hours when they stand empty?" He asked with a mischievous grin. The villa had a large bath shared by those of the villa, it was much more like a swimming pool and in the early hours usually stood empty.

Agron shared his grin and winked. "I would be very agreeable to such a suggestion."

Nasir chuckled "Yakub can stay with his god parents this night; it will be good test for parents to be"

Agron nodded and looked at their son. "Will you spend tonight with papa and mama?" he asked.

Yakub nodded "papa gives me funny milk. Makes me sleepy"

Agron looked at him surprised for a moment before realisation hit him. "A drop of mead in the milk, alcohol has been given to us as well when Duro and I were little." he grinned. "Cunning Gaul." he chuckled.

Nasir frowned "as long as it is not too much." he said ever the protective parent.

Agron chuckled. "I am sure Navea had the same concern. It is but a drop, nothing harmful." he assured his lover.

He nodded pulling Yakub close, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple.

Agron pulled out one more leather pouch from his bag and handed it to his lover. "Herbs for swelling feet and aches of the bag." he smiled. "For when Navea needs." he added.

"You are so kind my love," He said, moving in to his lover's arms, pulling them tight about him.

The German tightened his arms around the smaller man, almost no air separating their bodies. "Crixus was overjoyed, so I took it upon myself to aid." he said softly, humble in his thoughtfulness

Nasir smiled softly, rocking them slightly, as he watched Yakub play with his wooden figurines.

Agron lowered his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's neck, over his pulse point.

Nasir sighed contently, "I wish you could hold me like this forever..."

Agron chuckled. "I can, if circumstances do not prevent. Though I would have to carry you wrapped around my waist as walking is still required of me." he chuckled,

He laughed "I do think that would cause me to lose any authority I have gained in past months,"

Agron chuckled. "That would be a very likely outcome. Now come love. I wish to sit after the journey and hold my lover close."

He smiled, "Lie down with me?" he offered.

Agron nodded. He took his protective leather and weapons off, leaving him only in a subligaria and further loin cloth as he relaxed into their love nest, opening his arms for his lover.

Nasir smiled and did the same snuggling in to his lover "it is six months to the day since our first kiss..." he said.

Agron kissed his forehead. "Is it? Have you been counting?"

"It was an important day, how could I not..." he smiled.

Agron chuckled. "Six months, almost one half of a whole year... it seems an age since my lips first met yours..." he said softly.

"a lot has yet happened," He said softly.

Agron nodded. "Have you counted how long it has been since we became parabatai?" he asked as well

He nodded, "three months," He nuzzled his lover affectionately kissing across the scar over his collar bone.

Agron let the tie slip from his lover's hair and rubbed his scalp gently with his blunt nails, knowing the smaller man found it pleasurable. "Half our time spent together...and we are parents already.."

"It is the closest we could ever hope for marriage..." he said moving in to the touch.

"Is such a bond important to you?" he asked, not one himself to consider getitng married.

"It holds meaning to me, in my culture, people do not lay with one another, unless the bonds of marriage secure them,"

"You only ever lay with the one intended for you for the rest of your mortal life?" asked the German surprised.

"The men not necessarily, but a woman would fall to extreme disgrace if she lay with another,"

He nodded. "That is understandable in more cultures across the continent as I have heard."

He nodded, "we follow strict rules, I do not follow most my religion entails, but some ideas still remain ingrained within me,"

"Tell me about those you still uphold." said Agron softly, wishing to know his lover better.

"Do you usually favour women?" He asked wondering if that stood his meaning

"I do not have a clear preference, my own. The loss of Duro was still a painful wound, I believed heart could not beat for another just yet. You have proved me wring as worry settled in mind over your safety." he admitted softly.

He smiled "I do not admire women in such a way" he said "they are much too..." He searched for the word "...lumpy'

Agron chuckled. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked softly.

"They hold too many bumps and curves, so strength or muscle."

"Strength and muscle your clear preference?" he asked, pulling his lover higher on his hips, their faces separated by mere inches.

"Two things you possess in abundance" he hummed.

Agron kissed him lovingly. "I had my share of experience with women as a young man, more of a boy still I would say, after first sold into slavery. Yet they have lost appeal as I neared 17 years of age...since then I have hardly looked at one, if only to admire beauty in this world. For beauty can be found in both men and women."

He grinned "and what did you turn attention to?"

"Men of a slim, smaller built that fit my arms as if made for them." Agron smiled and winked at his lover.

He grinned "and whose attention did you attract before myself?"

"The attention of some..." he said vaguely.

"Whom?" Nasir asked with a chuckle.

"I do not usually look whether I attract attention. The last I remember is Phoenician twins, two boys aged 17 who approached me, before I was taken into Capua."

"Twins? You must have thought you were in the afterlife" he grinned.

"For a moment I was, I swear I saw the heavens, they were talented. Yet not as talented as my own." he complimented with a kiss to his forehead.

Nasir grinned, "There's been no one other than you..." he said fondly.

"How is that so? Has none other held your attention?" he asked surprised.

Nasir shook his head, "Never,"

Agron gently rubbed his cheek affectionately, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Why do you think that may be?" he asked curiously.

He shrugged, "you don't think of love as a slave,"

"I did not ask about love, but attention. There must have been men who had caught your eye over the years. Has none ever made you feel freedom even in your slavery?" Agron asked softly.

"Men look at me, I look not at them," he said simply.

"Yet your gaze warms my heart." smiled the German

He smiled "and yours melts mine."

Agron kissed his lover, yet this time with passion fuelling his tongue's strokes. He held the smaller man close, one of his hands caressing the spine slowly while the other tangled in the inky locks free of any restraints.

"YAY MWAH!" Yakub grinned jumping on the pair, "Vati, why you licking wala's mouth..."

Agron chuckled and with a last soft kiss separated their lips before pulling their little one close so he could see them both. "It is our way of mwah. Because vati loves wala. You will understand when you are a young man yourself and find affection with someone yourself." he explained softly.

"You give affection to Yakub," he frowned confused, nasir was chuckling softly.

Agron chuckled as well. "Yes, but you are our son. We love you as parents. Vati loves wala in a different way." he tried again.

Yakub still looked confused by nodded. He held up the slate, "I drew geeza" he said

Agron tied his hair back out of his face before they both had a look.

Nasir smiled, "It is as though she were in the room little one," he encouraged at the drawing which the horse had been coloured in pink.

Agron pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Well done, little one." he smiled, amusement clear in his eyes.

He beamed at the two, and went to draw some more, Nasir smiled, "a pink horse... how... homoerotic..."

Agron chuckled. "I fear he will take after us in this aspect, if he grows into a man of his wala's statue. He will be beautiful." smiled the German.

"I pray he much more emulates his vati," he said.

"And why is that my own?" he asked softly, knowing it would be unlike due to the boy's origin.

"So he does not face judgement of his size."

Agron sighed. "I fear that will not be possible. We do not know the stature of his parents. We may only hope and pray."

"I shall pray to my god," he smiled.

Agron smiled and I shall pray to mine when they are not fucking over my fate." he chuckled.

"Speak like that, and they shall continue"

Agron shook his head. "I have held many..monologues with the Gods, they understand my attitude."

"And I hope they love your fire just as I."

Agron chuckled. "They piss on me, especially East of Rhine." he winked.

"If you spoke to them with kinder tongue, they might not," he encouraged.

Agron shook his head. "I have tried...I have pleaded with them, humbled and broken. Yet they did not listen...they never do...but they still hold my respect in some way."

Nasir sighed, "Then I shall pray twice as hard to my god for you."

Agron cupped his cheeks gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I do not wish to argue over religion, my own."

"There is no argument, if you have fallen out of line with your gods; I shall protect you with mine,"

Agron tapped his temple gently. "I hope it gives your heart contentment knowing at least one god is protecting me."

"It gives great contentment love," he smiled, leaning in to the man once more.

Agron claimed his lips once more with tender passion, hoping to Gods their little one was still drawing.

"You sound like fee shies," Yakub said not looking at them, lying on his belly kicking his legs in the ear as he drew "blublblublub"

Agron chuckled and they broke their kiss at the imitation their son was producing. Apparently they have under estimated his understanding abilities.

Nasir laughed, "I, err suppose we do little one,"

"What else do we sound like, little one?" chuckled the German, wondering what the boy will come up with. No one has ever told them that they sounded like fish.

"octopussys suckers, popopop" he said still focussing on his picture.

Agron looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the boy meant by that.

"When wala kisses a different part of vati," he said simply, nasir went vivid pink. So the boy had noticed that night...

Agron bit his lip to prevent the laughter shaking his chest gently from escaping. Their little boy noticed their intimate moment...they should be considered bad parents, even though the pleasures of the body were natural. Yet it was indeed too soon for the little one...

Nasir nudged agron sharply, signalling to him that he should explain.

Agron tried to think quickly of an explanation when something came to him. "Well, little one, do you remember when you fell off Greeza and hurt your knee? I gave you healing kisses to make it better. And you said it helped. Well, vati had a little ache and wala wanted to help so he kissed it better." he explained carefully, keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Nasir had stood, turning away unable to keep his face composed like agron was.

"So that's why vati sounded like cow, moooo oooh mooo?" he asked innocently.

Nasir's shoulders were heaving in silent snickers.

Agron elbowed his sharply. "Yes little one, because it hurt very much and wala was very good for making it feel better." he winked at the Syrian, paying him a veiled compliment.

Nasir yelped at the elbow. "Yakub could have helped," the boy said innocently.

Agron shook his head. "This is one ache that only wala can make better little one, no one else."

He nodded "Vati's special ache..." he repeated.

Agron chuckled and nodded. "Yes little one, that's right." he looked at his lover.

Nasir had tears of mirth raining down his cheeks. "Fuck the gods..." he breathed under his breath.

Agron chuckled. "Yakub, would you be kind and run to your papa to ask if they will take you in for tonight?" he asked the boy who ran out of the quarters happily. Agron took one look at his lover and finally laughter bubbled from his chest loudly.

Nasir was a laughing mess, "oh fuck..." he rasped.

Agron had to sit down, his belly muscles aching at the exertion. "Fuck the gods...we are bad fathers to have allowed him...to hear that..."

"And his god parents feed him mead," He laughed

"That is perfectly justifiable; this however will be difficult to explain as he grows older and understands better. At least I did not lie. I would not have anyone else tending to my...special ache but you." he winked.

Nasir chuckled softly in that endearing way of his; he pushed his lover back down in to the furs so he could nuzzle in to his lovers amazing warmth once more. "When do you turn five and twenty?" he asked, starting up conversation once more, as he traced idle lines on his warrior's abdomen.

"The last month of spring, late May's day." he said softly, his stomach quivering with pleasure at the gentle yet arousing touch.

"Our days of birth stand close as we do..." He said softly, walking his fingers up the man's abdomen.

Agron gripped his wrist gently, rubbing the tender skin on the inside with the pad of his thumb to stop his movement for fear of cock rising quickly. "What is your day of birth?"

"Ah, that I shall not divulge, for fear of you spoiling me," he smiled his other hand gently tracing the inside of the man's thigh.

Agron growled softly. "I wish to know, as you know of mine. Do not deprive me of the knowledge, my own."

He sighed, "Only if you swear by the bond of brotherhood not to make scene of me," he said.

"I swear by the bond of brotherhood not to make scene of you." he promised. scene and celebration were two different concepts after all...and that hand on his inner thigh was much too pleasant.

Nasir smiled, "I shed mantle of teen upon the 24th of April,"

"A mere month and a half away." smiled his lover. "April has always been the month of God's piss East of Rhine. It was relentless for the whole of month, yet once May appeared, sunc started burning." he chuckled.

"Well I guess here I stand as manifestation of gods piss..." he chuckled

Agron chuckled and rolled them over, hovering over his lover. "Never..." he whispered lovingly and kissed him deeply, his hand sliding to a slim thigh to place it where it belonged, around his waist.

Nasir smiled, "I should not like our son to find me with legs parted," he whispered his hands pinned above his head by one of his lover's.

Agron sighed and rolled off his lover. "Very well, I shall keep my hands off you." he pouted.

"Hands can be placed upon me, but i knew exactly your intent of position," he grinned dipping his head to press biting kisses to his lover's neck.

Agron growled, tangling hand in hair and pulling the smaller man on top of him to have them close.

Nasir chuckled softly, "you treat me as if rag doll,"

Agron nuzzled his neck. "The German beast within me swells in your presence, making gentle touch difficult, driving forth the primal side of me..." soft whispered words making hot breath waft over sensitive skin.,

"That is not all that swells," Nasir teased lightly, pressing is body against agron's erection.

"Cock rises at the mere thought of you, and at the feel of your body so close..my nymph, my own.." whispered his lover softly, hands sliding from back to ass, squeezing taunt cheeks.

Nasir gasped softly, placing his hands atop his lovers stilling their motion. "Still touch until this night," he grinned "for Yakub returns," And with that he got up, retightening his subligaria as the little boy entered the room leading Crixus in too. "Nayyva needs herb" Yakub said. "Creeksos wanted talk to wala," he explained, his Latin getting better by the day, though still broken and heavy with accent.

Nasir nodded pulling on his clothes, heating up water over the fire.

Agron shook his head,. "You two go break words in private; I shall finish the herbs and entertain Yakub. He said and took the correct pouch with herbs, preparing the dosage to cool while Crixus motioned for Nasir to follow him behind the curtain.

Nasir smiled at the man "What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

Crixus smiled. "I have under estimated your kindness sand for that I owe you apologies. And much gratitude for taking such excellent care of Navea, she told me how much of a help you were to her." he said.

"Apologies?" he asked raising a brow, "Navea is my sister, I would do anything for her, just as you would,"

Crixus nodded. "I have always believed so, but now, seeing it real, I know it. And knowledge warms heart better than belief." he tried to explain .

He smiled, "I would give same care to you in hour of need, brother," he said with honesty.

"As I would you." answered the Gaul and offered his forearm.

Nasir took it and grinned "Sadly, I think distraction would come arguing with my German first,"

"We have been known for joint efforts on occasion. " grinned the Gaul gruffly, and that was when Agron joined then, bowl filled with herbal tea in hand for Navea. "For your woman and child." he grinned, clapping the man's shoulder.

Nasir smiled, "Let us all join Navea, and play games of dice, to raise her spirits," he smiled, and collected the pouch with the dice in from his room as well as his flute in case Navea needed soothing lullaby.

Crixus took the herbal tea while Agron picked the little one up in his arms and settled him in the furs at the Gaul's quarters for a nap while the four of them gathered for a game.

Nasir was grinning, the game entirely in his favour, "it's a good thing we do not play for coin, I'd have had your arses stripped bare twice over.

Agron did not comment about asses, planning to have his lover's later, the memory of Yakub and his inquisition still fresh on mind and the source of his chuckled.

Nasir nudged him as play continued, Navea finding great amusement in the game.

Agron looked at his lover with a raised brow before continuing the game, which all seemed to be enjoying

"Crixus, you are hopeless," Nasir laughed, as he won yet another hand.

The Gaul grumbled. "We do not play dice in my land, we kill for fun." he grinned, obviously meaning hunt.

"And eat-shit?" nasir offered.

The Gaul leisurely threw a dice at him in a petulant response, making Agron and Navea laugh softly. The German lifted her shoulders up gently and added one more pillow for her comfort, as he noticed the top of her shoulders touching bare cold wall and he would not have it so.

It bounced off nasir chest and fell as a one, "even when touching me your roll stands shit," he grinned.

Agron chuckled and whispered to Navea. "It is like looking into a mirror. He is merely voicing my thoughts." he grinned and she swatted at his arm playfully with amusement for making fun of her lover.

"Then let us hold contest I stand chance in," Crixus said, "An arm wrestle,"

Nasir smiled, he knew he had no chance, "for that I shall nominate my best player," he grinned turning to agron.

Agron rolled his eyes. "Fight your own battles my own." he grinned cheekily.

"Oh I am, but a true commander uses his men to the best of his ability," he quipped.

Agron just chuckled and they positioned themselves with Crixus, beginning at Navea's sign. Muscles flexed, brows frowned and hands shook but did not lean either way.

Nasir grinned; loving the tensing of his lover's toned body.

Navea was smiling just as admiringly at her strong Gaul, the two strong men never relenting in their efforts. stamina was matched yet Crixus was a bit wider built and have a little more bulk to him, but Agron did not make it easy on him on his way down.

Nasir laughed along with them massaging his lovers broad shoulders in a placating gesture.

Agron growled at the Gaul but grinned, knowing well they would always draw in a match of weapons. Crixus grinned and kissed Navea who was rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

Nasir smiled, then looked to Navea, "is all alright Navea?" he asked wondering if she needed more infusions.

She nodded. "All is well, just craving for more mango rises." she blushed in her radiance. Agron chuckled and stood up. "Let me retrieve some from our quarters since you have already eaten one bought by lover." he said and left.

Nasir chuckled "I fear you shall soon become one, sister".

Navea swatted his arm affectionately with a mocking frown. "I cannot help myself. I started eating one but ended up finishing three by the time was high in the sky, and three more hours later." she blushed. "I hope different craving takes soon."

"I hope it is bread for fear of your lovers purse," he smiled, but cuddled her affectionately

She leaned into him as Crixus picked her tired feet up and rubbed her ankles gently, smiling at her content smile. Agron returned soon, he had even cut up the mango for her and offered her the bowl. "Only one, if you require further, send your Gaul to ask for it." he smiled kindly at the woman.

"you stand spoilt," nasir smiled at them all attending to her.

Agron chuckled. "Don't we all? Pick pocketed coin allows much. And furs and other commodities gained by taking of the villas a great asset." he smiled. "Gods seem to favour us for the moment."

"I pray it stays that way," he said holding Navea a little tighter.

Agron shared his hopes yet knew they remained vulnerable to attack. While the wooden barricades were built and their small 'city' was well protected, if a large Roman invasion was to happen, there was chance they would not stand it. Now with a family to protect, and Navea in her fourth month of gravidity, they had even more to lose.

A few moments later nasir stood, "Well I shall depart from you for a time, the hour grows late and I would like a bath," He smiled and pecked agron o the cheek before headed out to the baths

Navea smiled and nodded to Agron. "Go, we know you wish to join. Yakub may remain with us." she offered kindly and Agron pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving, following his lover.


	19. Chapter 19

Nasir was already swimming in the pool, his air billowing out in the water like squid ink

Agron shook all cloth off and joined his lover, relishing in the water caressing his tired body and he dived in as well.

Nasir smiled fondly at his lover, he waded up to the man opening his arms for him.

Agron appeared above the water line right in front of him, hands pilling hair from forehead and water from sight to see his nude and wet lover, a sight for the Gods themselves.

Nasir smiled softly and pulled him close in to a tight embrace.

Agron embraced him back heartily, their wet skin sliding against each other. His fingers carded through the wet inky locks, carefully not to create a knot, his chin resting on top of his lover's head.

Nasir sighed contently closing his eyes, content in his lover's arms, he wished he could live in this moment forever.

"Fuck the Gods for all the hardship they have in plan for us...we have at least this moment..." whispered Agron softly, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"I wish to stay in it forever..." he whispered holding his lover tighter.

Agron gently rubbed the smooth skin of his back. "Then let us enjoy it fully." He said and picked up soft cloth and oils, cleaning the smaller man's back gently.

Nasir kissed all the skin he could reach, loving every inch of it, standing up on is tip toes to press a kiss to his lover's forehead.

Agron cupped his cheek gently and pressed their lips together gently, passing cloth over shoulders, knowing his lover's body was just as tired as his from all the hard work of the last weeks.

Nasir sighed in to the languid kiss, returning it just as gently as it was bestowed upon him.

Agron slipped the cloth over smooth chest, sensually swirling it around each collarbone as his tongue seeked entrance through his lover's lips.

Nasir granted access whole heartedly parting his lips with a gentle exhale of pleasure.

Their tongues never battled, always danced together with familiar moves. Agron held gently pulled their bodies apart gently to be able to reach and clean the smaller man's narrow hips.

Nasir's arms snaked round his lover's neck for purchase, pressing their bodies that little bit closer.

The soft oiled cloth gently rubbed his lover's cock before moving to the taunt cheeks, merely cleaning in a soft sensual manner, not necessarily intent to arouse his lover.

Nasir shuddered at the touched, his gently removed the cloth from is lover's hands, placing them upon his waist wanting to feel his lovers touch.

Agron's hand pulled their bodies close again, fingertips gently caressing skin over hips, thighs and chest, circling pert dark brown nipples before pressing his palm against the skin above the Syrian's heart.

Nasir looked up at him, is gaze intense, as he copied his lover's gesture.

Agron's fingers curled slightly and started gently tapping against the chest in the rhythm of the heartbeat beneath the breast bone.

"My heart races," he whispered, "as it always does when you are near..."

"Feel my heart's respond...it beats in kind." said his lover gently as his other hand, caressed the smaller man's lower back.

He smiled, "perfectly in tandem, perfectly balanced."

"Parabatai. As one we fight, as one our hearts beat." whispered Agron.

"I should cease words, and have your lips and hands upon me," he whispered.

The German gave into request and claimed the soft lips before him with gentle passion of a tender beast as his arms slid again around his lover, pulling him up around his waist and he found the seat at the edge of the bath, letting water envelop them in their seated embrace.

Nasir returned each kiss, tendrils of water from his hair slithering down his body.

Agron lowered his lover on his back in the water in front of his sitting frame, supporting his weight to better float as his other hands played gently with the water over the skin, swirling it around belly button and other planes.

Nasir chuckled softly at the man, his hair swirling around him once more.

Agron smiled and once lifted him slightly in the water, his tongue licking smooth skin over chest before curling around a nipple,

Nasir gasped softly, sitting up slightly in the water.

Agron pulled him back into his lap, the smaller man's waist bent slightly so Agron could reach the dark brown pebble better. Nasir moaned softly, his chest arching up into the touch.

The German showered him with gentle affections of his tongue and lips, as his hands slid to spread thighs surrounding his hips, kneading the smooth flesh for added pleasure.

Nasir shuddered kissing and nipping at his lover's neck.

Their touch and affection was unhurried, moment only between the two of them as their heart spoke to each other. They kept pausing to just look at each other and hold each other close. No words were necessary for souls to meet as green eyes held the dark gaze of his lover passionately and lovingly. Nasir cupped his lover's cheeks, his thumbs stroking gently over the soft skin.

Agron turned them around and sat his lover up on the edge of bath, only his calves remaining in the water as his lips travelled over wet chest to the firm hip bones, nuzzling flesh on his way.

Nasir gasped, if he had correctly read intention he was in for a treat. His lover rarely sucked cock, but when he did it was exquisite. Before he could finish the thought, Agron's tongue gently lapped at the head of the Syrian's cock, before firmed lips sucked on the head, taking his time with the pleasure.

Nasir groaned softly, his head tilting back to the ceiling, "fuck..." he gasped.

Agron swallowed the whole length and hollowed his cheeks as he came up to nibble on the sensitive foreskin gently. He was completely engrossed in the scent and taste of his lover.

Nasir was panting softly, his taut stomach muscles heaving in and out as he bit back a groan of pleasure.

Agron was so engrossed in his task he overheard the footsteps on the marble floor, their isolated pleasure broken by a rough throat clearing. He immediately let go of his lover's cock and looked up startled, only to see Crixus. "Fucking Gauls." he muttered. "What seems to be the matter? You were aware I would be preoccupied..." growled the German softly.

Nasir quickly sank in to the water, wishing it would suck him under completely, his dark skin showing a blush.

"Your boy's dreams were of hostile nature, he asked for his vati." he said gruffly before leaving them. Agron sighed but got out of the water, quickly drying his body and tying cloth around his waist. "It seems Gods do not wish our night to continue. Shall I return with our little one to the quarters?" he asked his lover.

Nasir shook his head. "Comfort him. But then return him to Crixus' arms; it shall be good test for parents to be, and a step in maturity for our boy." He said softly.

Agron nodded. "Shall I return here or to our quarters? I will have thighs parted for me again." he whispered softly.

Nasir smiled and waded over to his lover, whispered in his ear, "you shall find them spread, with finger in entrance and moan upon lips," he breathed.

Agron pulled him into a deep passionate kiss for a moment. "I will hurry back to you, my own." he whispered and was gone, heading towards the quarters where he could hear soft sobs from the boy. As he entered, Yakub immediately flung himself into his arms and Agron held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. "There there little one. What plagues your dreams?" he asked softly.

"monsters..." he sniffled in to the man's neck.

"What did the monsters look like little one?" he asked wondering if it were memories of Romans or imaginary beasts.

"womans, lots of womans"

Agron pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hush now little one, you know vati and papa are veeeery strong and they have killed monsters before? Well they will do it again. And your wala as well. We will not let the Roman monsters hurt you ever again. Trust me?" he asked softly, gently rubbing their noses together.

The boy clung tightly to him. Crixus watched them carefully, "Is he to go with you?" he asked.

Agron shook his head. "Not tonight. Yakub is a little warrior after all. He has a dagger, a beautiful shield and armour! And papa to defend him if need be." he smiled at the babe in his arms. "Isn't that right little one? Aren't you our little warrior?"

He sniffled and nodded, he wanted to stay with his vati, but wanted to make him proud. He held his arms out to Crixus, sniffling softly.

Agron showered him with kisses before passing him on to Crixus. "Will you protect your sister or brother inside Navea's belly? If you sleep close, no monsters shall visit the babe's dreams. Will you do that?" he asked softly, encouraging his son into further.

He nodded sniffling, he looked up at Crixus "you help me?" he asked.

Crixus nodded. "We will both protect baby. Now say good night to your vati."

Agron smiled. "May the Gods bless your dreams little one."

Yakub nodded, still snuffling but a lot calmer.

Agron nodded to the couple before turning to leave, his lover's parting promise on mind and he could not wait to return between parted thighs.

Nasir was exactly as he had promised he would be, legs spread wide for his lover, sheen of sweat on his skin as he pleasured himself with three fingers.

Agron groaned at the delicious sight in front of him, losing the cloth from around his waist immediately as he kneeled in between his lover's knees and engulfed his lover's cock in the wet heat of his mouth.

Nasir gasped and groaned, "you left me too long my love..." he breathed filled with need.

Yakub was sniffling a little less now, sat in Crixus' arms, "Creeksoos...what you scared of?" he asked nuzzling a wet cheek on the man's strong biceps.

Agron let the cock slide from his mouth yet kept his hand on task, pleasuring his lover. "Little one dreamt of Romans, took time to calm him down..." he explained softly and set back to task, pulling at the wrist to slide the fingers from within his lover, replacing them with his much thicker and stronger ones, thrusting deeper within the loosened channel.

The Gaul had to think a moment. "I am scared of losing my family...of not saving my Navea..." he answered after a moment of consideration.

Nasir sucked in a sharp breath, groaning deeply, spreading his legs a little wider. "Then make up...for time lost..." he breathed

"Nayyva is safe, Yakub potec," he waggled his gladius he was gripping tightly in his other hands, looking up at his papa hopefully with watery eyes.

"Shall I claim the one that holds my heart?" breather Agron over his neck, licking the pulse point, feeling the vein jumping erratically beneath skin.

Crixus nodded. "Very well. Let us protect her both in our dreams as well, shall we?" he asked gently, lowering them both down, letting Yakub snuggle into Navea's breast. And what beautiful breasts they were, growing heavy with milk, a sight more stunning than Venus herself.

Nasir groaned, "Keep up such pleasurable rhythm and he shall release...before you have chance..."

Yakub rolled over though this night to face Crixus snuggling in to the man, pulling the long arm over to rest on Navea's hip so he was sandwiched within them. "All will be well, Creeksoos," He said in a way that seemed far wiser than that of his years.

Agron nodded and set both hand and tongue to task at pleasuring his lover, curling his fingers in the familiar depths of his lover's body until he slid over the sweet spot that had the smaller man arching in under his touch.

The Gaul nodded, reassuring the Child as he held both the godchild and his lover closer. "Let dreams claim you yet again." he said and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Nasir gasped "fuck...agron! I would...cum...with you...inside me..." he gasped writhing in pleasure.

Yakub offered him a sweet smiled before he nuzzled in to Crixus' warm comforting chest.

"Who is to tell you will not yet come a second time with cock filling you?" whispered Agron heatedly and got back to pleasuring the cock, loosening his throat to swallow it deeper as his fingers worked vigorously.

They slept peacefully throughout the night, Crixus occasionally awakening to check on them all.

Nasir hissed at the man and let himself fall over the edge, coming hard in to his lover's mouth, his hips bucking off the furs.

In the early hours, when Crixus checked, he found two large saucer eyes staring back at him "Creeksoos..." the boy whispered.

Agron swallowed the bittersweet viscose liquid with a hum of pleasure before moving up his lover's body and sharing the taste with him in a heated kiss.

The Gaul looked at the small child, pulling him closer. "What is the matter, little warrior?" he asked softly, in order not to wake Navea.

Nasir moaned softly in to the kiss, shudders rippling through him from his release.

"When...when Nayyva has baba...you won't..." he thought for a moment the word not coming to him for some time "...foget Yakub?" he asked.

Agron gently pulled his fingers out of the loosened entrance and without giving his lover time to come down from the height, filled him with his cock in a steady thrust.

Crixus shook his head. "No little one, never. Yakub and baba will be siblings. We will always love you." he smiled reassuringly.

Nasir cried out softly, something in native tongue, as he bit down on the back of his hand to stop a scream escaping.

"jadoor Creeksoos," he said, trying to say the phrase he'd heard Navea say.

"What words spilled from lips?" asked Agron softly as he pleasured his lover's neck, his hips rubbing against Nasir's to build him up yet again.

Crixus kissed his forehead. "j'adore Yakub." he replied in kind.

Nasir was a whimpering mess, "Fuck the gods..." he chuckled only for mirth to be cut short by a blissful thrust of agron's hips.

Agron chuckled and started guiding their hips together, in pursuit of pleasure.

Yakub beamed at him and shuffled up to kiss the man on the cheek, before scurrying down to where it was warm, slowly drifting off again.

Nasir was gasping with each thrust moving perfectly with his love, in search of nirvana once more.

Crixus chuckled and held them close, feeling the sun would be soon rising so he decided to get a few hours of sleep in while he could.

Agron held him close, rubbing their bodies together, claiming lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Crixus woke with him and took him out for sparring to spare Navea from waking.

Nasir shifted his weight, rolling them so he was on top, he kept up the pace his lover had set, his gaze fixed on the man, his eyes liquid fire.

Yakub paid great attention despite his hyperactive mood, learning how best to use his new shield in combat.

Agron aided his hips in movement, digging heels into the furs and thrust upwards on each downward stroke from his lover, hitting the sweet spot that much harder.

Crixus helped him with posture, taught him a few basic moves and was happy to teach the child, not knowing whether his own would be a boy or a girl. Never the less, they would learn combat as well.

Nasir leaning back his palm on agron's thighs giving him more leverage for a faster pace, both men enthralled by the other.

Yakub being Syrian, and naturally attentive learned fast and on the whole did not repeat mistakes more than twice.

Agron held off from closing his eyes in pleasure, watching the smaller man's fire rising in his dark gaze, as high as his, their own world of inferno.

Crixus picked the little warrior up and kissed his cheek. "Bien, little one. Very good. Come, let us find breakfast." he grinned.

"Agron...hah...gonna..." he panted gritting his teeth.

Yakub squealed at the idea of food, like his vati in that respect. "Ba-con?" he asked hopefully sounding out the word he had learnt the day before.

Agron felt the channel contracting around him and aided his lover's release with his hand.

Crixus chuckled. "We have some meat." he smiled and nodded, carrying him into their quarters. Navea was already up and cooking when they entered.

Nasir came once more decorating his lover's chest with a guttural moan.

Yakub clapped excitedly "And meelk?" he asked hopefully.

Agron thrust deeply within his lover a few more times before the contracting channel claimed his release and seed spilled against the smaller man's tender spot.

Navea nodded, already handing Crixus a cup to feed the little one with. The Gaul sat down, cradling the happy babe and feeding him the milk like his vati did often.

Nasir shuddered all over, flopping atop his lover, his lovers softening cock slipping from him.

Yakub looked straight up at the man as he drank contently. Navea beamed at the two.

Agron held him close into his broad warmth as they caught their breath. One of his hands pulled a nearby bowl with water close so he could clean them both up before sleep would claim them.

Crixus smiled at the babe and then at his lover. Having Yakub around hones the Gaul's parenting skills and he found himself enjoying them greatly.

Nasir was already dozing slightly "fuck..." he breathed.

Navea beamed back, "a wonderful father," she said proudly

Agron cleaned their body of sweat and seed before lying back down, holding his lover close to chest for their rest. "Let us find peace this night my own, in each other's arms."

The Gaul smiled at such praise from his woman. "And you shall be a wonderful mother to our child." he complimented softly before looking back at Yakub, making sure no milk will be spilt.

...

A couple of months have passed in their idyllic camp and most had settled in to a daily routine, Navea's belly had began to swell and was now clearly visible.

Agron chuckled, watching his lover's excitement over his sister's swelling belly, the Syrian's and the Gaul's hand on her belly most of time. He himself preferred to take role of providing the necessary for her swelling ankles and general comfort as Crixus' mind seemed to melt around his lover.

It was that night that the first of the dreams.

Agron, woken by the movement, sat up next to him and pulled him into his arms. "What dreams plague mind?" he asked softly, pressing a cool cloth to his lover's almost feverish forehead.

"I... It's nothing" nasir said with a frowned brow.

Agron pulled his gaze upwards to meet his green one. "Please share thought. You seem discontented, I would know what troubles the one that holds my heart."

"Let me go cool off upon sand, mind needs to digest what has been seen" he said as he stood, pulling his subligaria round his wait.

Agron nodded. "Would you wish for silent company or awaiting arms of our son and I?" he asked softly, glad Yakub has not stirred.

"I should like to go alone without distraction" he said, grabbing his gladius and heading out.

The German worried for his lover. He has not seen him so disturbed by dreams in a long while and sleep would not claim him until Nasir was firmly in his arms once again. He felt Yakub shift in his sleep, seeking his vati's warmth and Agron allowed for him to claim his empty chest under the lighter blankets since the spring has finally arrived and furs were no longer needed.

Nasir attacked the training post with aggression trying to shake the feeling of unease he held.

A wooden gladius met his, pausing his fight. Spartacus looked at the Syrian and began to spar with him, both of them clearly of an unsettled mind.

It was a long strenuous match, both giving and taking from it what they may as wood met wood sharply, splinters flying around them. The match was inevitably concluded in a draw when they broke the wooden swords in one last attack.

Nasir was panting heavily the fire still in his eyes, both had drawn blood and both were covered in sweat.

Spartacus picked up two cups of water and handed him one. "Cool fire or aim at where it will be best received." he said and flicked his eyes towards the balcony where the Syrian's quarters lay and Agron surely awaiting him. "What causes mind distress?" he asked.

"A dream," he said "of most unsettling nature" he sat next to the man on the steps.

"break words, share mind on these dreams if that is your wish?" he asked.

"I saw crowds of people, running, surrounded by the fist of Rome, I fear great attack is coming, that will uproot us..."

Spartacus contemplated his words for a moment. "Agron has spoken about your intuition in the past, I shall consider strengthening our defences based on your words." he said. "It is a great concern of mine as well, mind is restless over the months of Roman silence."

"I worry, they know our location, yet they do not attack, I think scheme is at hand..."

Spartacus nodded. "I have sent a few trusted to scout the city for words of Romans yet none fruitful have returned. Is feels as if silent skies before a storm." he whispered, deep in thought before suddenly turning to the Syrian. "I would ask favour, collect necessities that can be carried in case of an attack. You have Yakub to look after, and your sister whose belly is heavy with child. In case we need to run, I would have you leading those in need of protection into safety. They would not be in better hands than yours."

"I have already sent command through camp for packs of necessities to be at hand...still, mind is restless" he sighed.

Spartacus shook his head. "We cannot allow tension arise due to worry. We will be prepared if attack happens, but for now I would have you into Agron's arms for the night. He will sooth restlessness when need be. And we shall discuss further tomorrow, perhaps at your quarters? Yakub has asked when he shall see me next." he suggested with a smile.

Nasir nodded still appearing distant "if that is your wish."

Spartacus stood and pulled him up. "Go, seek out your German, he will ease mind." he said and lead the man into the villa where he broke off for his own quarters.

Nasir headed back, dropping hid broken gladius on the floor as he entered.

Agron's gaze turned to his lover and noticed the broken piece of wood. He pulled Yakub into the blankets, tucking him in tightly before getting up and pouring some fresh cool water and pulling the smaller man close to wash his sweat slicked body silently.

Nasir stood perfectly still letting his lover clean him as he wished.

Agron took of the man's subligaria and let cool water slide over dark skin in all places, refreshing his lover after the battle, the sounds have even carried to their quarters and he knew whoever his lover sparred with was surely of help.

Nasir just stared at the wall ahead and let his lover do as he pleased.

Agron finished cleaning his lover and stood before him silently, waiting for words to break.

"Back to bed" nasir said softly.

Agron nodded and lied down, opening his arms to let his lover take advantage of warm skin to lean on.

"I shall stay up my love, sleep will not take me again" he said softly, pulling a fresh tunic on.

Agron shook his head. "And sleep will not claim me unless you are in arms." he said. "I will aid you how I may." he whispered.

"The sleep," he said "that would aid me greatly"

Agron was not satisfied with such words in the least, but he turned to caress their son's soft hair, making the boy sigh in contentment in his sleep. "Go if you must."

Nasir headed out, to do rounds and pass the time until morn.

Sleep did not claim Agron so he was already up when Yakub rose for the day, full of energy as usual. He took the boy out for a ride before teaching him some more offensive strikes with his dagger. "Well done little one." he picked the boy up and span him around, happy at the giggling child. His mind missed the closeness of his lover but did not show it in front of the little one.

Nasir was training solo on the other side of the sands, sparring with Spartacus once more, their new gladius' in danger of breaking at their ferocity.

"Food little one?" asked Agron, tickling their son's belly.

The boy nodded "baycon" he said his new favourite.

Agron chuckled, glad for the salted meat from the market. "Bacon it is then." he smiled and carried him upstairs where he made a potion for them both, cutting up a mango for Navea who still had the same cravings. He knew Crixus gave her their last the eve previously, so he brought her some in with a smile.

Navea smiled softly, sitting up a hand on her swollen belly "gratitude..."

He nodded. "None required. It brings joy to us all to see happiness in cheeks. Eat, I have Yakub to occupy." he chuckled.

"Where stands brother" she asked her mouth full of mango.

"I would not know. Eyes last fell upon his shadow on the grounds, fighting Spartacus." he replied, attempting a smile.

"Have you had quarrel?" she asked worriedly.

Agron shook his head. "No querulous words were spoken." he said and got up to leave. "I better not leave Yakub alone for long."

"Let him stay with me, you go reign in your rogue Syrian"

Agron shook his head. "I will let him come to me. With Syrians, there is no point trying to reign them in. He would hiss and kick in a way I prefer less than when he does it in pleasure." he winked, trying to alleviate her worries and turned to leave.

"Then let him show you fire upon sand" she called as suggestion.

He paused a moment. "Gratitude. I will bring Yakub to you then." he said and returned with the boy in his arms, who was happy to see his auntie.

Nasir was now facing Ludo, he had not stopped and fought like a man possessed, he had to get stronger... Better so he could keep his family safe.

Once Ludo was in the sand, Agron picked up a gladius of his own and faces his lover without a word, no smile gracing his features.

Nasir panted softly, spitting some blood from his mouth as he launched attack sparing nothing.

Agron was waiting for him, as his parabatai knew his moves and they began to fight in perfect fluidity, strength meeting strength, almost like changing lead during love making.

Nasir however had much more ferocity than usual, constantly searching out weaknesses.

Agron did not offer any, treating his lover almost as an enemy and not relenting, his usual fighting style discarded for a more ferocious self. He sidestepped and attempt at his side before pulling the Syrian into his arms, back pressed against chest and held him close, both their gladius discarded upon sand. "Shhh... Nahzeir...calm down...it is but me your arms hold you." he whispered soothingly into his lover's ear.

Nasir still struggled, but his energy was leaving fast.

"Nahzeir!" tried Agron more firmly and tightened his arms, knowing eyes were on them but needed to calm his lover down before taking care of him.

Nasir sagged in the man's arms, no fight left in him.

Agron picked him up and carried him in, the Syrian's body at its limits and for fair reasons, after fighting for hours on end to his maximum with only adrenalin feeding his strength. He carried the man stoically into their quarters and after deposition him on their blankets carefully took his soaked clothing off and started washing him and cooling the strained muscles off.

Nasir fought him feebly. "I want to fight" he growled.

"You will fucking calm down and rest or I swear to the Gods I will tie you up and make you." Agron growled harshly, a tone he had never before used with his lover.

Nasir sat up, "who do you think you are, my fucking dominus" he growled.

Agron looked at him and frowned yet hurt flashed in his gaze. "No, merely a lover concerned for the one that is his life. The one who does not speak to him, works himself to the point of collapse and still refuses to fucking see sense. Do you want our son to see you like this?" he asked softly but his tone still firm. He threw the cloth down into the bowl and walked over to the wine, drinking a whole cup, uncharacteristic for the man especially at midday.

"I need to be strong, for HIS sake, for YOUR sake, for Navea, for the cause!" he yelled.

The cup flew against the wall near the opening to their quarters and smashed into the smallest of pieces. "And how will you achieve that? Huh? By dropping dead from exhaustion?! Because mind ceases to see fucking sense? What brought this on? What makes you think you are not strong enough to protect yourself and the ones you love!" he yelled back, hands curling into tight fists.

Nasir flinched at the cup being thrown, a distant memory of time enslaved flashing across his eyes. He stood however, squaring off against the man "because bad times are ahead! And I am fucking scared!"

Agron took a deep breath to calm the tension in his body and stepped forward, cupping his lover's cheek. "And would you have told me that if I have not made you shout?" he asked softly. "Why do you not share your fears with me?"

Nasir turned away from the man's touch, busying himself with picking up the fragments of broken pottery "I wished to spare you worry, and let you enjoy precious moments with son"

"And now you flee my touch. Have I caused any offence?" he asked, his hand dropping to his side.

"Only brought to mind memory," he said, "no offense was taken"

Agron shook his head. "Apologies, I did not mean to cause pain with memory. But Yakub is our son, he needs to spend time with his wala. And you are my lover, I wish to share thoughts and worries. If you do not wish to act as lover, I can focus on our son and our bed and hearts will turn cold. Is that your wish?"

"I wish to see my family live" he said.

Agron turned him around and made the Syrian face him. "And we will, but only if we are united as a family, not divided. You are strong, a warrior to rival Spartacus himself in skill, he has told me of your match. If you draw with Spartacus, you will kill any Roman in your way." he tried to reassure his lover with soft but honest words. "What about protection to our family I provide? Do you not trust in me?" he added softly.

"I trust you with my life," he urged "it is myself I do not trust."

"And I trust you! Not only with my own life, but with life of our son!" Agron stressed words for his lover to finally realise they had nothing to fear. "I have always had faith in you. Now, I *know*, I am as certain about your skills as I am certain about my own origins. You have to trust, in yourself, and in your God that our family will not stand defeated." he whispered heatedly. "Why cannot you share the faith that I have?" he added, pressing their foreheads together.

Nasir sighed, happy to be close to his lover "because I am not like you..."

Agron shook his head. "That is why you need to speak of your worries and troubled mind. We are parabatai. If your mind is unsettled before battle, I will lose you. And I would not stand for it."

Nasir nodded. "I shall come to you if mind is worried and let you held me guide temper and strength." He said softly.

"I not only need your word, but a promise to uphold such." Said Agron with all seriousness.

"I promise..." He whispered his hands atop his lover's.

"Seal your promise." breathed the German, relieved to have heard the words that would give his mind some rest.

"Upon my god, or your lips" he whispered

"Your Gods has little meaning to me as my Gods to you. I have known your lips to speak truth, even if straightening tongue takes skill on occasion. I will only have your lips sealing such a promise..." responded his lover.

"Then claim them, as you always should"

Agron shook his head. "I would have you claim mine, for it is not my promise to be sealed. Not my seal to take, but to accept what is offered..." whispered the German, love and passion brimming in his eyes.

Nasir placed his index finger under agron's chin to hold it steady as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Agron bent slightly to accommodate him and lifted his lover up in his arms to press them as close as possible. He had missed the smaller body in his arms greatly since last night.

Nasir continued the heated kisses his arms snaking around his lover's neck.

A giggle interrupted them and the small body of their son pressed into agron's leg. "Vati and wala mwah! Yakub not see vati and wala mwah today yet!" he smiled largely.

Nasir smiled softly at the boy, quickly turning away to wipe his eyes so the boy wouldn't see.

Agron pressed his forehead into his lover's shoulder for a moment, as no tears slipped his eyes but he suppressed them completely and let Nasir's feet touch ground again and instead pulled their boy into his arms so he could embrace them as well. "Wala and vati have both been busy." he said softly and pressed a kiss to the babe's cheek.

Nasir smiled, "wala needs to fight more, get stronger" he explained.

Yakub frowned. "But wala already as strong as giants!" he exclaimed and Agron chuckled. Even their son had faith in Nasir. His lover needed to believe in himself as well.

"Not quite like vati, wala needs more practice, wala's not a gladiator like vati"

"But wala fight spartycoos, good as vati an Creeksoos." said the child with a small frown.

"Not quite little one, not quite" he smiled.

Yakub reached his arms to hug the Syrian. "I missed youuu wala. You not mwah vati in bed this morning."

"Wala couldn't sleep..." He explained.

Little Yakub held him tight. "Missed you. Stay eat dinna?" he asked hopefully.

"Spartacus is eating dinner with us" he smiled

"Yaaay Spartycooos!" he cried and climbed down their bodies, running g over to put his armour on, always wearing it for evening meal when Spartacus came for a visit.


	20. Chapter 20

Nasir smiled and helped the boy strap the armour on. He himself changed in to his green harem trousers, too hot at that current moment to pull on the tunic that matched it.

Agron washed his own skin from the smell of horses and wound cloth low around his hips, tying it in the front, leaving his chest without protective leather in the warm evening.

Nasir set to work making curried meat, to be served with flat bread. And Agron entertained their little boy in the mean time, by a sparring match, practicing the new offensive moves he had taught their son just a few hours earlier. "Very good little one! Here, adjust your angle." he guided patiently, squatting behind the boy and guiding his wrist, knowing Yakub learned fast and would know what to do the second time.

Yakub turned and hugged the man. "Tank you vati!" he giggled pressing kisses to his cheek as Spartacus stepped in and accepted the seat offered by Nasir after expressing greetings. "Spartycoos!" cried Yakub.

Agron put the excited child down, letting him curled up in Spartacus' lap as he let Nasir be seated after handing out tea and poured their meal into bowls before handing them out with a smile.

Nasir smiled helped serve up the flat bread and rice to go with their curry. Yakub was telling Spartacus excitedly about his day in broken Latin.

Agron sat close to his lover, their knees and part of their thighs rubbing together intimately. He would not be far from his lover again tonight.

"And...and den... Berries! Vati berries trees!" Yakub was explaining to a bemused Spartacus.

Spartacus chuckled at the whole day recounting from the boy and slowly fed him in between words.

Yakub had it all round his mouth by the end, still excitedly telling the man anything and everything.

Agron took the babe into his arms and washed his mouth, shushing him for a moment with an apologetic smile towards their leader.

Yakub was still story-telling, he tried to bite the man's finger as he cleaned his mouth.

Agron tapped his cheek. "Behave little one." he said softly yet firmly and the boy held still for him until he finished.

As soon as he was let go, Yakub scurried back to Spartacus. Nasir put the bowl of berries in the middle of them all.

Agron pulled his lover close to his side as they sat and relaxed, watching the Thracian with their child.

Yakub was trying to teach Spartacus a clapping game that Navea had taught him.

The Thracian participated with an indulgent smile, letting the boy teach him.

Nasir chuckled softly "if your men could see you now..."

Spartacus chuckled. "My leadership would not suffer. I believe a man protecting and indulging his family is a man of a right mind."

Nasir smiled "I couldn't agree more," he leaned in to agron a little further.

Agron held him close and pressed a kiss to his temple affectionately. Yakub giggled again. "Vati and wala should mwah more. They only mwah once today. An sometimes wala kisses vati's-" the boy continued before being interrupted by nasir "Yakub how about a blackberry?"

The boy got excited and headed for the berries while Spartacus tried to hide his smile in a cup at the unfinished sentence..

Nasir's cheeks were lightly flushed he discretely elbowed agron for not helping him.

Agron merely chuckled. "Yes, we were explaining to Yakub about why we kissed his knee to make it better. He asked about why nasir kissed my...chest. You know, the scar." he explained with a straight face.

Nasir avoided any stare knowing how bad he was at lying.

Spartacus nodded politely at the explanation. "of course, the natural curiosity of children is often not easily appeased."

Nasir cleared his throat awkwardly, feeding agron a cherry. Agron took it from his fingers, his lips pressing against them in gratitude. Nasir smiled fondly, then threw one up in the air catching it in his mouth. Yakub clapped his hands happily at the gesture. Nasir grinned and did it again for the boy's amusement.

Agron put one with the stem in and after a moment pulled it out with a small knot on the green stem, showing it to the boy who squealed happily.

Nasir grinned "so that is why you're so good at...kissing" he mumbled under his breath. Of course Spartacus heard it and chuckled. Agron merely winked at his lover.

"What is your trick then Spartacus?" Nasir asked.

"My trick?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Like agron can knot the cherry with his tongue."

Spartacus thought for a moment before picking up a mango and asking Yakub for his dagger. Nasir watched with an expectant smile, Yakub with complete curiosity.

Spartacus handed the mango to agron and nodded. The German pushed nasir out of the way and placed the mango on top of his head, leaning back on his arms. Spartacus stood up and crossed the quarters to the exit, before turning around fast and all they heard was a swish and the mango was hit straight in the centre with dagger. Agron did not even bat an eyelash.

Nasir gasped, feeling relaxed in his surroundings he actually playfully slapped Spartacus on the arm.

Yakub looked shocked, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Spartacus chuckled. "Do not worry, there was no harm intended for your lover. We have done this many a times as contests in the ludus when we had a long moment." Agron picked up the mango and showed it to little Yakub. "I am alright little one, no harm has come to vati." he smiled and opened his arms to the partially distraught child.

Yakub sniffled and nodded, running in to his vati's arms.

"I'd like to see your accuracy with spear - tomorrow?" Nasir offered.

Spartacus chuckled and nodded. "I shall heed to your wishes."

Agron held their little son close, rubbing his back soothingly. "There there little warrior, all is well." he pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped the few stray tears. "You know Spartacus would never hurt vati. We are friends." he said softly.

He nodded bur insisted on checking all through his father's hair.

Nasir smiled "my technique is good but I am always looking forward to improving."

Agron let him, lowering his head to better accommodate his little fingers.

"We shall make a contest of it." smiled Spartacus. "The others would enjoy another sports event I am sure."

"It is the weapon of our culture." he smiled.

"As it is in Thrace." chuckled Spartacus and smiled at the little boy still carding through agron's hair.

"That was words' meaning, our cultures stand quite entwined," Nasir smiled. "As our destinies now do,"

"So it would seem." Spartacus nodded. Agron chuckled as Yakub tickled his neck before he grabbed the babe and lied down, holding him up above his chest with strong arms like a bird. Yakub chuckled and spread his little arms. "Walaaa! Vati make Yakub fwy!"

Nasir smiled softly, "As a bird little one," he said fondly.

Spartacus chuckled and poured them all another cup of wine from the jug he brought to the meal. "How fares the lovely Navea?" he asked Nasir after a moment.

"Well, tired, but well," he smiled.

Spartacus nodded. "And when is our next gladiator expected to arrive?" he smiled, knowing Crixus would not leave training out under any circumstances.

"month of may, at its end," he said "A time still two months away"

Agron chuckled. "And close to my own birth date, and a month only from Nasir's. We shall have a grand celebration each year, combining these three occasions." he chuckled.

"Combining but two," Nasir corrected. "I have already informed agron, I wish of no grand celebration"

Agron sat up swiftly, Yakub happily in his lap, dozing against the warmth of his chest. "And I would feel honoured to celebrate our birth dates together, with the one that holds my heart."

"As we shall, upon date with close family," he said.

Agron nodded, not wishing to argue with his lover. Yakub had happily fallen asleep so he put him down into the blankets and covered him tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"How old shall you both stand?" Spartacus asked, slightly amused by the lovers tiff.

"Five and twenty." answered Agron as he sat next to his lover again, pulling him close.

"I shed mantle of teen in coming months," nasir answered.

Spartacus nodded. "Five years' time separating you is hardly of any consequence."

"if it stood twenty, I should still favour this man," Nasir said loyally.

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly and kissed his forehead. "What is age compared to two hearts and souls combining?"

Nasir smiled, "Just as with cause, it matters not where we hail, the status of our races, only whom we are as men,"

Spartacus nodded. "I could not be in more of an agreement." he smiled. "Well, the hour grows late, I shall take my leave of you and bid you a good night." he stood.

Once Spartacus had left, nasir turned to the man. "I fear you still hold grand celebration in mind," he said though tone stood light-hearted.

Agron kissed his cheek gently. "Would that make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"I would much prefer small celebration with conversation and close family, but I know your wishes to parade me so, and as long as you stand by side always, it looks as though I shall have to submit to your will..."

Agron chuckled. "It is your celebration and shall be done according to your wishes." he smiled and picked up the bowls to be cleaned later.

"It stands as yours as well," he said

"We shall see..." said Agron simply and cleaned up their quarters after the eve's meal, letting his lover rest.

"Will you train with me, in the morn?" He asked. "Spartacus gives me tuition upon spear, then I should like to spar and pinpoint weaknesses"

Agron sighed softly but nodded. "I shall." he answered simply and slowly unwound the cloth from around his hips before getting into their bed.

"I would have you close" Nasir smiled, "so we can face futures together...'

Agron smiled gently. "Then come rest in my arms in rest before tomorrow's training."

Nasir smiled softly, "Agron, I love you with all my heart..."

The German cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. "As I love you, my own. Never forget that." he said softly.

"then you must always stay by side and see it reminded," he smiled sweetly.

Agron pulled the smaller man on top of him and held him close in his arms, his body missing the closeness and warmth since last night.

"I should start calling you by name of mattress," he chuckled

Agron chuckled. "I enjoy your warmth mingled with mine. It brings comfort to heart and aids sleep to know your safety in my arms, even if dreams claim me." he explained softly.

Nasir smiled fondly, "If dream claims me this night, I shall share it with you."

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly. "Gratitude." he said softly and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

"That is of course if it does not stand as something completely random...such as Spartacus in a dress"

"You dream of Spartacus in a dress?" he asked, laughing heartily.

"No, but dreams are fickle things," Nasir grinned pressing a finger to his lover's lips so he could not wake their son.

Agron smiled and kissed his finger in a tender gesture. "Let us rest now my own."

Nasir smiled fondly and snuggled down, "hold me tight..." he whispered.

Agron pressed a kiss to his temple and held him close throughout the night.

...

It was but two weeks' time from his lover's birthday and Agron was slowly organising a small family gathering for his lover, a celebration just as he wished in the tight circle. Slaves heard of their encampment and many came, begging for refuge from their masters and hoping for freedom. They checked marks at the entrance to the gates and all proved genuine. Their ranks were swelling, weapons no longer in short supply and men and women could be seen training on every corner during the day.

Nasir had really stepped in to his post as commander, his muscles much more toned, and his confidence greatened. It brought pleasure to the German to see his lover thus. He spoke with Rohan often, who has healed well and now held sword proudly again in combat, and they took turns looking after Yakub when the boy wasn't to Navea's comfort in spare moments. Her belly was getting heavy with the growing child, aches appearing more often yet she did not complain, ever radiant in her state.

It was at night that the attack came, out of nowhere, Romans flooded their defences, the city was lost. Nasir and agron fought side by side, aiding the retreated, but the swarm of people started to separate the two "AGRON!" Nasir yelled reaching out to the man.

"NASIR!" he called back, arms extended but had to pull it back before a Roman severed it. He found himself fighting alongside Crixus, they killed any Romans in their way and tried to fight their way back towards villa where they were sure to find their lovers and Yakub. But they were too late...The villa was on fire and their loved ones nowhere in sight. All they had was hope that they were alive as Spartacus joined them and they started killing any in their path viciously.

Nasir gathered all he could, he found Yakub screaming running amongst the crowds, he shoved the boy in to Navea's arms, "do not let him fall!" he yelled as he pushed a group of twenty out in to the woods, where there were far less Romans. With his back to the fighting for a moment, nasir took a blow to the back. he gritted his teeth, and did his duty in seeing the safety of as many as he could, fleeing back to join the group he had saved as quickly as possible.

Navea held Yakub close as they made their way quickly through the woods, putting some distance between themselves and the Romans. "I will tend to wound when we settle down." she offered, panting heavily from such exertion to her swollen body.

Along with their leader, Agron and Crixus fought hard, their group of fighting men progressing through the swelling soldier numbers but they knew the city was lost to them, they had to leave and save those who could be saved. Their group was small, no more than 50 men, yet they found a way into the forest through the burned down barricades and fled, putting distance between themselves and the Roman shits.

Nasir's group was by far the weakest and the men who had accompanied him had fallen in battle, they had to stop closest to their old camp than others, due to the state of the group's health.

Navea sat down heavily, holding a crying Yakub close to her swollen breasts. "Hush little one, we are safe. Do not worry. Look, wala is nearby, he will be with us any moment." she tried to pacify him. Yakub but shook his head and cried louder. "Vati. Want Vati...he kill many womans today..." he hiccupped.

Agron sat down next to Crixus as they all caught their breath, trying to relax their muscles after the strenuous hours of fighting. "Did you see them fleeing?" he asked, clearly referring to their loved ones.

Nasir crouched down by his son, putting a finger to his lips, speaking seriously. "Yakub, silence, we will see vati soon, but for now you *MUST* be quiet" he urged.

No one knew anything of them; it had just been too chaotic.

Yakub bit his lip to keep his cries quiet but large tears still streamed down his face. He just wanted both his parents...

Spartacus and his group set up temporary camp, listening to the woods in order to find others who have managed to escape or in case they heard Romans approaching. It would be a long restless night but they needed at least the small amount of peace to rest.

Nasir found a small space, underneath some trees that would conceal them for the night and provide some warmth, he sat still as Navea tended to his wound. "Stitch it, no fire, it would give us away."

She pulled out a small bag, dabbed cloth in a small jug of mead to get some alcohol and clean it up before quickly but carefully stitching up the wound. It was not deep but long, leading from Nasir's right shoulder to the middle of his back beneath left shoulder blade. "It will scar permanently." she said softly, just to make him aware of the consequences.

Agron leaned against the tree, sharing warmth with Crixus at his side, their shoulders touching. Both their minds weighted heavily with the thoughts of their lovers' possible deaths as the night deepened around them, sunrise apparently too far away.

"I need to be able to defend the group, that is all that matters," he explained, not wincing once as it was stitched. "I shall keep watch, rest," he said to the group.

Navea held little Yakub close throughout the night, noticing the boy had quieted down but still turned and squirmed in his sleep restlessly, distraught.

It was early morning hours, sun barely starting to could the skies when another group joined Spartacus and his men, some of the Phoenician women who simply ran once they saw Romans. Agron took one of her by the shoulders. "The Syrian, Nasir...and Navea, woman with child. Have you seen them?" he asked urgently.

She shook her head, "We ran, we saw no one, only followed others,"

Nasir watched dutifully until the early hours. He woke the group, "We move now, when Romans sleep, we move slow and silent, heading to the west, where Spartacus shall be,"

Navea nodded and picked up Yakub again on their journey. It was only good that Yakub managed to pull on his armour when he heard shouting. At least this way he will be protected better against nature and any attack. It however meant that he was heavier in Navea's arms and the progress of the group was slow.

Agron let the woman go and turned to Crixus. "We need to find them, I refuse to believe they are for the afterlife." he said softly. The Gaul clapped his shoulder. "We must pray. Now come, we move north as Spartacus orders, away from the city and the Romans."

Nasir told one of the Phoenician women to take Yakub. They made slow progress to the west, having some close calls, when they heard roman forces nearby.

"I SEE REBELS!" they heard a cry and the legions started moving towards them, running in pursuit, noticing it was mostly women and the gleam in their eyes spoke of intention.

Nasir cursed, he had just enough time to turn to his son, "if anyone approach use your dagger" he said urgently, turning drawing his sword, begging to attack as many as he could, doubting his survival against 12 Romans, he thought of his son however and his sister, who needed him for their survival and he fought with the fire he had held against Spartacus, and by the time the fire subsided and he could see clearly the men lay slain, without thinking nasir turned and commanded them to run, to put distance between them and any further approaching men.

Yakub clutched his dagger close in his small hands and watched his wala in awe as he slain one monster after the other. And then they were running again...

Spartacus' group continued heading north to find a safe place not too close to their city but tall enough to cover lit fire and have a vantage point in attack. They needed to settle and wait for any slaves that have saved themselves from the attack. They walked for days, finding their way through the foliage, occasionally killing some animals and stood ready for the Romans who occasionally noticed their fires. Yet it was a necessity for an unfed warrior was weak. Days turned into a few weeks and Agron was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing his lover and their son.

Nasir did not have the luxury of lighting fires, they foraged and ate the cured meat they had carried with them, and nasir was constant being patched up by Navea, stitches and scars multiplying. He slept for no more than an hour at a time and they did not stop for more than a hand full of hours at a time either.

It was a few weeks now since they began travelling in pursuit of Spartacus and the others saved. Navea was the only one to wish Nasir a happy birth date when the day came and presented him with some more fresh berries. Their future was daunting so any small kindness was regarded with great appreciation.

Agron sat at the fire, head in arms as he remembered that today was his lover's birth date. Crixus often kept close company to him; they were often the only capable of chasing away gory thoughts of their dead lovers. They needed to hope. They needed to live and perhaps one day be united...

Nasir smiled gratefully, the berries gave him some much needed energy, his hands were blistered and calloused form the constant wielding of a weapon and breathing was tricky due to cracked ribs.

Crixus brought the man a cup of water. Sitting solemnly next to him.

Navea massages the left over salve into Nasir's ribs gently, aiding his healing yet knew they could not keep this up for too long.

Agron accepted his cup of water and pulled out the small piece of chalk from his cloth. A yellow one, that used to belong to his Yakub as they marked off another territory

"we should not be far from Spartacus, I have seen signs of their fires upon ground...we are following their trail well," he said offering her a hopeful smile that cracked his chapped lips. He stood offering her a hand, "we move on," he declared to the groans of the starving and tired group.

They have been walking another week after that, and then another, in pursuit of the stronger, and by the number of fires larger, group as well. They were just passing a small river when Navea collapsed to the ground with a pained cry, holding her belly in agony.

nasir hurried to her side, "Still voice..." he said, worried they would be heard, "is it the child?" he asked, hurriedly checking her over.

"Yes, it pains, and presses upon insides and womb...it is asking out I believe..." she panted through the pain.

"Navea...will you grant me permission to look between legs?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned back on her pained back, letting him lift her dress and part thighs.

He looked quickly, "Labour is at its start...we cannot stop for the time it shall take for the babe to come, I shall carry you, we can travel a few hours more before settling you for birth...you shall have to stay silent..." he said sadly wish he could help further.

She nodded but stood up slowly and instead of Nasir let three of the women help her walk. "You need to...fight...if Romans appear...I will not...have you carry me..." she panted and walked through the pain and contracting, biting hard into lip.

Nasir passed her a root, "chew, do not swallow, it shall numb pain," he said as they headed on, he saw the sigh on chalk on a tree stump, he turned to the group hopefully, "We are near..." he encourage, "at day or so at most!"

Agron rubbed the chalk in his fingers. There was only a small piece left. If his lover was alive, he would knew to follow. It has been more than 7 long weeks, or more? Since their separation and his heart was bleeding.

Navea chewed and spat the root out, feeling the juices aid in her pain but it was still difficult for her to walk, the pain hitting her faster and harder. After a few more hours, she fell to the ground exhausted. "I cannot...move...any further..."

Nasir had lost track of the days, they seemed endless, his body hurting with each step, each step feeling like 20. Nasir turned to his sister, checking once more. He picked her up in his arms, "you can. And you will Navea," he urged, "we are searching for a place to settling, but for now, I shall carry you.."

"My body...too heavy for your...tired arms..." she panted, sweat breaking out on her forehead.

Nasir shook his head and carried her as they desperately searched for a place for her to bear her child. After close to two hours they found a small cave sunk in to the woods, and nasir ordered them all inside. Once in, he got Navea as comfortable as he could, lighting a couple of candles with flint, rummaging in the pack he had prepared for what he needed. He asked one of the Phoenician women to help Navea and keep her calm. He passed up a strip of leather other for the woman to bite down on, "do not make sound," he urged as he checked yet again, the babe really was now near.

Navea let Tahlia kneel behind her and hold her shoulders, the Syrian woman only joined them a few days ago as one of the lost but she was of great comfort since. She bit into the leather and tried to swallow all sound of pain as she squeezed Tahlia's hands. One of the Phoenician women unfolded fresh clean cloth they have prepared specially for the child and a bowl of water to clean up both the little one and Navea's bleed.

"Navea, next time contraction grips you, push with all your might," Nasir urged.

She leaned back into Tahlia, tired of pain and constant worry over her child. She felt another wave of pain hit her and she pushed just like Nasir instructed her, giving her all.

After several pushes, and what seemed like an eternity, the cry of a babe was heard, it was weak, the babe being premature, but it seemed strong. Nasir cut the cord and cleaned the little child up, wrapping her up in the cloths "you have a baby girl," he smiled warmly, placing the babe upon her chest.

Navea let the silent tears roll down her cheek as she pressed a soft tired kiss to the little girl's forehead. "She is beautiful..." came a whisper from her lips, but then her face scrunched up in pain as more blood started escaping her.

Nasir soothed her, worried for his sister.

Tahlia let Nasir support Navea's shoulders as she aided by cleaning up the blood and making a smaller version of a subligaria to keep the blood from dripping on their trail later and giving up their location. Yakub ran to his wala, held back by one of the Phoenician women and sat next to Navea who smiled at him. "You have a little sister, Yakub."

Yakub smiled happily looking at the wriggling babe. Nasir suddenly announced. "I am going to go ahead." he explained, "We need support, stay silent, if I travel more than a few hours and find nothing, I shall return," he encouraged.

Navea gripped his wrist tightly. "If you find them, and my Crixus yet lives, please tell him only one word. Jezabelle. That is the name we shall give her..." she said before the last of her strength left her and she fell asleep.

Nasir nodded and stood, and using his last strength broke in to a jog to cover more ground.

The women stayed behind in a tight group quietly, guarding over Navea, Little Yakub and the thankfully silent sleeping babe.

Agron has left camp site for a walk around the perimeter, the fog was rising and he wanted to check their back track if no one followed, be it freed or Romans.

Nasir heard sound and drew his sword, walking more carefully, he was dizzy, and exhausted his stomach empty to the point of pain. He looked at head of him discerning a familiar figure in the fog. "Agron?" he rasped.

Agron hurried forward and froze at the sight of his lover, his frame even thinner and covered in scars but it was him. "Nasir..." he whispered in awe and hurried to embrace his lover.

Nasir was covered in blood and mud, he pulled his arms about his lover, a soft sob of relief escaping him.

Agron held him close gently, careful of any healing wounds but he could not help bury his face in the muddled dark locks of his lover. He picked him up swiftly and carried him into camp. The smaller man was clearly in need of food and water.

Nasir struggled weakly from his arms "no, there is no time, we have to return, Navea and the others," he said, getting to his feet. "Gather Crixus and the others," he ordered "I shall lead to our shelter."

Agron cupped his cheek gently. "We will but we need to grab food and water for those need of it, you may eat on the way but I will not have you from my side." he said gently, his heart rejoiced at having his lover back in his arms.

"Quickly," he urged, his strength fading.

The men gathered, Crixus ran towards them with a piece of bread left over for Nasir to eat on the way. "Navea?" he asked hopefully.

"Alive, and she sends message. Jezabelle." he smiled blood from his split lips trickling up on his chin.

"A daughter..." whispered Crixus astonished. Agron pulled on his arm. "Come, we need to help them and get them to safety." he urged.

Spartacus joined them. "These 20 men will secure safe passage and fighting force if need be. Return soon."

Nasir led the way. It was two hours walk, he descended into the cave, to break the good news, "We are saved," he grinned and led them all over, carrying Navea out, the crying babe in her arms.

Crixus immediately stepped forward and took her gently into his arms. "My love..." he whispered and she cried, happiness claiming her reunion with her lover. "And you have given us a child..." he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she showed him the beautiful little girl. "Jezabelle.." she whispered softly, only for him to hear. He held her tightly in his arms, prepared to carry her back with them. The other women walked out of the cave and let the men surround them for protection.

The last to leave the cave was Tahlia with little Yakub on her him.

"Yakub..." called Agron happily as he kneeled on the ground and opened his arms for his son.

Yakub started to cry, clinging to his father. "Vati..."

"Shhh little one, I got you...Everything will be alright now..." he whispered soothingly pressing kiss after kiss to the boy's forehead, pulling him up on his hip and holding him tight. "Vati is with you now, he will protect you just like wala has been doing..." he whispered, closing his own eyes to prevent tears of relief from slipping past lids.

"Wala so brave...fought many womans, gave Yakub his food, took baby out of nayvaaa tummy" he explained "wala need vati now, he hurting..."

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I know little one, wala is the bravest man in this world. And vati will take care of him now. And you." he added softly before turning to him lover and pulling him into a close embrace, their family reunited again.

Nasir sagged in his lover's arms, all his energy gone from his body.

Agron called Tahlia over and let her take the little boy with a promise to Yakub that he would be in his arms again, he needed to take care of wala now. He bent slightly and picked up his lover tightly in his arms, feeling how light he was and started carrying him towards their base camp. The two hour walk was quick beneath their feet as all saved were hungry and worked their legs faster towards safety and rest.

Nasir slid in and out of consciousness, completely exhausted, his injuries bearing down on him.

Agron gently lowered him onto his blankets, supporting his head by his own curled up cloak and helped him drink at least some water to ease his sleep. He could eat later. But right now, his lover needed rest.

Tahlia handed him Yakub and Agron held him close to his warm nude chest, letting the boy draw affection and safety from his warmth, feeling his son falling asleep shortly. He watched over his lover and their son for long hours, not willing for dreams to claim him just yet and take away the sight he had been praying for weeks.

The next day nasir was still tired, but a lot more awake, and ready to eat and have his many wounds tended.

Agron gently cleaned his body of all the mud and blood, stitching wounds, applying different salves and lastly washing hair gently above a bowl of water and soothing dried jasmine that has been his gift to his lover and found its way to his bag while packing for an emergency.

Crixus came and handed him two bowls of hearty soup as he sat close by with the resting Navea, who had Jezabelle feeding from her breast.

Agron sat up and pulled his lover against his chest, helping him eat and just holding him close gently, making sure no wound reopened.

"Gratitude..." Nasir said quietly eating like there was no tomorrow. He looked at Crixus "is everyone alright...I tried by best to guard them..."

The Gaul nodded. "All is well; none are hurt thanks to you. There are stories about your bravery and skill circling the camp. And I owe you a debt for saving the life of my Navea and our child. Gratitude." he said and handed him and extra bowl of soup that agron immediately started feeding his lover with. Yakub was sleeping contently, already fed and comforted by his vati, so the German now had time to tend to his lover.

"I did only as you or any other would have. How stands Spartacus and the rest of the men?" he asked.

"We are all well. Romans attempted to break us several times yet we killed them all..." he said.

"And our numbers?" he asked, feeling sleep wanting to claim him again now his belly was full.

"Many were found and small groups turned to one base. We have close 700 but it means that over 300 were either lost in battle or still searching for us. We hope it is the latter." he said and turned back to Navea at Agron's nod.

The German laid his lover down gently and covered him with blanket. "Sleep my own, I shall not move from side. Yours or Yakub's." he said softly.

Nasir gripped the man's hand tightly, "please...hold me close..." he urged, showing some emotion as the stresses of the past few weeks were being released.

Agron nodded and lied next to him, slipping underneath the soft cloth and pressed himself against his lover's back, spooning him safely as he used to after Nasir had a bad dream. "I am with you now, all is well. Rest, my own..." he said softly.

Sleep claimed nasir almost instantly, he slept fitfully, waking up in the night with a small cry, sitting bolt upright believing he was still in the woods. It was clear the damage upon his lovers mind far out weight the ones of his body.

Agron cupped his cheeks and made him meet his gaze. "You are safe my own, I am here...all is well..." he reassured him softly, holding him close.

Nasir was panting heavily, his hands gripped in to tense fists as he tried to bring himself from the dream in to the moment.

"Nahzeir, look at me!" urged Agron, making him focus on his voice and green eyes. "You are safe in my arms..." he whispered encouragingly.

Nasir broke in to heaving sobs, pulling his lover close, clinging in to him so tightly his nails dug in to the man's skin.

Agron held him close in his lap, closing his eyes at the pain he felt radiating from his lover, the torture of the past weeks of separation was over yet still strained them both. His grip was unrelenting even though he felt his lover's nails digging into his skin. It did not matter. All that was important now was their bond and their closeness.

Nasir sobbed, his whole body shaking, his emotion muffled in the man's chest.

Agron just held him close, his arms never relenting in their grip and soothing circles over the Syrian's back, hoping to bring him some comfort. "We are together now...all is well my own...my love..." he whispered gently.

Nasir calmed after some time just laying curled up in his lover's arms, completely drained.

Agron lay back down, pulling him down on top his chest for comfort.

"Where are we going to go?" he asked sniffling softly

"South, we will get supplies to gather more strength and claim more villas or a city," he said softly

"I miss our home..." He said quietly.

"So do I, my own...we will have a new one. Or we will retain our old one, one day..." he said softly.

"We left everything behind...We have nothing but the clothes on our backs..."

Agron shook his head. "I have a bag. When we ran out, I hid it in the ground near the villa and picked it up when we fled. Salves, your favourite trousers and Yakub's wooden horse. Small knickknacks and necessities with some food. We have lost much, but not all. And we are alive, my own."

"My flute?" Nasir asked hopefully, to play the soothing instrument would bring him great comfort.

Agron reached into the bog, wondering whether he managed to pack it in the haste but felt the slim instrument in his hand and pulled it out, handing it to his lover.

Nasir smiled softly rolling it in his hands inspecting it for damage.

Agron held him close, caressing his back gently over the healing salve, expressing his care.

Nasir closed his eyes leaning in to his lovers touch and started to play a soft soothing melody.

Navea turned towards them and listened carefully, letting the melody sooth her and little Jezabelle as well.

Nasir smiled softly, keeping the melody as a lullaby. When the squalling babe was asleep nasir turned to Navea. "May I hold?" he asked.

She nodded and passed him the little sleeping bundle of joy. Agron held him close and looked over his shoulder smiling at the sleeping babe. "She is a beauty like her mother." he complimented.

"The first time I've held her..." he smiled looking down at the babe, "She's so beautiful..." he gasped, leaning back in to agron's arms so they could both see her. He wished they could hold a child of their own this way, but they had Yakub, who was more than a gift from the gods.

Agron nuzzled his cheek, the first real affectionate gesture he bestowed upon his lover from fear of his frazzled mind preventing it. "We shall have another child as well, to give Yakub another sister or brother. When we are free." he said softly.

Nasir nodded, placing agron's hands around him, so they were both holding the babe. "Belle...is that not your Gaul's word for beautiful?" he asked "Jezabelle...it is perfect."

Crixus nodded. "Belle does mean beautiful. Hence the change to the traditional Jezebel. To represent both her parents." he smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Navea's cheek.

"How do you feel after birth?" asked Agron the woman.

"Like a thousand Romans have punched stomach..." she said "but I could not be happier..."

He nodded. "May I inquire about the bleed? Mutty almost bleed out after Gisela was born. My sister. It is not a fond memory." he admitted.

"Nothing too severe, or so Tahlia told me, she helped her mother with three births." She smiled.

He nodded. "It warms heart to hear you are so well and no danger comes to your life."

"she was as a warrior," Nasir smiled, "She walked three hours in labour silently."

Agron looked at her with a smile. "Very brave indeed. I have no doubt little Belle will be just as brave." he smiled.

Yakub woke then and looked up, extending his hands towards his vati sleepily. "Come here little one." he pulled him so he should look at the babe as well.

Nasir smiled softly "of that I have no doubt,"

Yakub looked at her curiously. "She sleepy like me." he said softly and Agron nodded. "Yes little one. Why are you up? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked softly.

"Would you like to hold her Yakub?" nasir offered with smile.

"I can?" he asked hopefully.

Nasir passed the babe to Navea for a moment, "sit upon my lap.." he smiled.

Yakub eagerly crawled into his lap and extended his little hands towards the babe with a large smile.

Nasir took the babe, holding it with the boy, "this is your sister Jezabelle..."

"dzesebel..." he shook his head quietly. "bel..belle..." he managed with a grin. "dzesebel too long."

"Belle" He encouraged.

The boy grinned "Bella-belle!"

Agron chuckled softly. "well done little one." he smiled.

Yakub poked the babes rosy lips carefully, and squealed as they parted, the girl suckling her finger.

Agron chuckled softly at how adorable they were and held Nasir closer him, his nose gently skimming over the side of his neck.

Nasir shuddered softly, closing his eyes. He turned his head lightly, capturing his lover's lips in a soft kiss.

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly. The first kiss they have shared since their reunion and he was not about to let the moment pass to quickly.

Nasir turned to Navea, "Do you think you could keep eye upon Yakub?" he asked yearning to be held and loved by his German.

She nodded with an understanding smile. "Of course. Come here little one."

But Yakub turned with spooked eyes. "Wala and Vati leave Yakub?" he asked fearfully.

"Wala and vati need to talk, we will not be gone long..." nasir said, he passed the boy his flute "wala's prized possession, keep it safe for when he comes back?"

Yakub held his close to his chest and nodded reverently. "Miss youu.." he said softly. Agron kissed his cheek softly. "Hush now little warrior and protect your little sister and Mama. Help Crixus and we will be right back." he encouraged and helped the boy get tucked in with the two before pulling his lover up to his feet and motioning to the direction of a privacy.


	21. Chapter 21

Nasir followed his lover to the edge of the clearing in the cover of trees, he hobbled slightly due to his injuries, but was healing well with food in his belly.

Agron gently supported him until they reached soft forest grounds covered by moss and he lead the smaller man around some fallen trees where they would have complete privacy.

Nasir smiled softly, settling down upon the soft moss.

Agron joined by his side and pressed them close in a simple yet warm embrace, enjoying the feeling of his arms once again full of his lover's warmth.

Nasir held the man close his chin resting upon his lover's shoulder, his hand playing with the hair at the nape of agron's neck in silent embrace.

Agron's hands gently slid over his back, over the thighs straddling his waist, over the slim hips, over shoulders and mapped out the new scars, wishing to reconnect with the memory of his lover's body, adding new scars to the repertoire, enjoying the skin that has managed to remain soft throughout the ordeal. His fingers buried in his lover's long inky locks and loosened the tie upon them, massaging his scalp gently. Agron and Nasir were finally joined again.

Nasir buried his face in agron's neck, breathing in the familiar scent.

No words could have expressed the pain of their separation, so none were spoken as the German held his lover close, never wishing to relinquish his hold again.

"Did you search for me?" he asked, "or fear me for afterlife..."

"We have been searching the woods for you and other survivors for weeks. Crixus and I always in the lead. Some of the Phoenician women from our villa joined us and we asked if they have sighted you but they were so frightened, they ran from the Romans and could not tell us whether you live or are no longer on this plain..." whispered Agron. "My heart bled every moment we were apart, I even prayed to the Gods to deliver you back into my arms...or to let me die in battle to join yours in the afterlife..."

"promise me, if we are parted again, you will not die before knowing I have fallen, I would not have you lost thinking I were too..." he said, holding the man a little tighter, "by the gods I've missed you so..." he exclaimed.

"I would never part from this world until I held you in my arms, alive or dead. Only then would I stay or leave this plane to be with you." spoke Agron passionately. "Words cannot express how much I have missed you...being from your side was agony. I could not sleep, think clearly, eat properly..." he whispered and his strong arms encircled the smaller man into a tight embrace.

"I did not have choice for any of those things...people relied on me...but I was so scared inside.." he said "I want to feel safe again...with four walls around me..."

"you have protected them all, a true warrior. Heart swells with pride even as it heals from our parting... I cannot provide four walls to shelter us, only my arms to hold you and keep you and our son safe from now on. I have failed you and let us be separated, making you go through this ordeal away from my side. But by Gods I swear we shall never be apart again..."

"It was not your hand that saw us parted, only the tides of fate, testing our resolve..."

"Yet we stand united once more and could not be more overjoyed." Agron whispered. "My lips long to taste yours desperately."

"Then taste them..." nasir said no more than a whispered as they both drew back slightly, their foreheads pressed together.

"Not before I speak words that wish to burst through lips...I love you, my Nahzeir, my own.." he whispered, his green eyes full of devotion.

"and I you, Agrun, of east of the Rhine..." he whispered.

Their lips finally met in gentle passion and love as access was granted for tongues to dance heatedly, exploring the so familiar and sorely missed warmth of the other's mouth.

Nasir let the tears of relief fall down his cheeks, not afraid of showing them to his lover.

Equal wetness stained Agron's cheeks as he held his lover close, pouring every feeling that has torn at his heart into the kiss.

Nasir wiped his lover's tears with his thumbs that stroked agron's cheeks.

The German broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "My body wishes to claim yours back, yet I fear you are yet weakened..." he panted softly.

"Apologies, I am not in frame of mind for such affections..." Nasir admitted, turning gaze away momentarily.

Agron pulled his face close with a gentle finger upon his chin. "It is but my body...my mind and heart could not be more overjoyed to hold you again. I shall let you come to me when you wish to be of more intimate nature." he said softly, reassuring his lover. "I cannot imagine the imprint of the past weeks upon your mind, yet I will support and listen if you wish to share. You are my heart, and I give you all the time in the world." acceptance clear in his eyes.

Nasir let a small smile flicker across lips "are you sure you are not Phoenician or Thracian? They show care much more than those of the Rhine" he said showing breathlessness at his lover's devotion to him.

Agron shook his head. "I may be but a simple man from the East of the Rhine, yet I know the one that holds my heart, and he finds comfort in both words and simple affection that comes more naturally to me. As tongue has already revealed, I wish to support and that cannot be done without words of reassurement." he said softly, carding his fingers through the loose inky strands in a familiar gesture.

Nasir smiled fondly, "you do not need to defend yourself to me, I have your back in all things"

Agron cupped his cheeks gently. "I know my own. I merely wish to reassure heart." he whispered, placing his large warm calloused palm flat over the smaller man's chest.

Nasir smiled softly taking the man's other hand, nuzzling his palm affectionately.

"Shall we return to camp?" his lover asked softly, worrying about Yakub.

"Kiss me once more, then we shall..." He smiled "give me your best, German"

Agron chuckled and pulled him closer in his lap, soft lips meeting lightly chapped ones as Agron claimed Nasir's lips with slow yet burning passion and devotion.

Nasir smiled in to the affection, holding his lovers hands tightly as they kissed.

Their fingers interlaces closely at the sign of their unity before need for air separated them.

Nasir pressed his forehead against agron's "I love you..." He breathed squeezing his lover's hands gently.

Agron smiled. "As I you, now come." He said and they got up, heading back to camp. "I would have you rest further." he said softly as they returned, not wishing to wake Yakub just yet. As if sensing their presence the boy stirred before two large eyes were focused on them. He instantly headed for his wala with the flute before throwing himself around his vati's neck.

Nasir smiled and out the flute away "it is clear who our boy favours" he chuckled.

Agron shook his head. "Separation was hard on our boy as well as his parents." he nuzzled Yakub's hair as the boy held him tight. "Come little one, let us rest for a few hours more." he said gently and lay down next to his lover.

Nasir smiled softly and snuggled up to his partner, grateful for the warmth.

Agron let Yakub claim his other side and pulled the blankets higher to cover them all for a few more hours' rest before the sun rose on the horizon. Nasir slept on and off finding sleep hard. Agron held him close, soothing him each time he woke from his restless sleep.

In the early morn nasir got up, knowing no more sleep would come. He headed to one of the few other men who we're awake who weren't on guard duty. Spartacus.

Spartacus stood as he saw him approach and greeted his brother with clasped forearms before helping him get seated. "What brings unrest to one that deserves it most?" asked the Thracian.

"Unsettled mind, nothing of worry." he said, settling next to the man. "What plans do you consider?" He asked

Spartacus nodded and pulled out their map. Nasir could see his lover's runes and other letters written with Yakub's yellow chalk all over, areas of forest crossed out as searched. Agron spoke truth about searching for him.

Nasir smiled softly at the marks. "Where will be big enough to hold us?" He asked "do we search for great plain and create our own fortress?"

Spartacus shook his head. "There is too many of us and we find ourselves vulnerable. We need a place that shall provide for us."

"What have you in mind?" He asked puzzled.

Spartacus raised head with a smile and pointed at one of the small cities scattered around. "Fortress, grain well stocked and other cities around to punish or claim when need be."

"Are you mad!" He gasped "our numbers stand too few and Rome would surely send legions after such actions..."

Spartacus shook his head. "They do not expect us to survive. We have the upper hand with the moment of surprise. And in safe stone walls, we shall take better with accepting men into our ranks. We need shelter and grain desperately." tried to explain their leader.

Nasir nodded "I am with you in all things, agron has told me of many schemes of yours, and I have born witness to many," he smiled.

Spartacus gripped his forearm. "Gratitude. Agron's loyalty is never questioned. Neither is yours. We need to plan strategy however. Would you see to Agron, Crixus and Rohan joining us?" inquired the Thracian.

Nasir nodded and began to head off but then turned. "Your wife would be proud of the man you have become."

Spartacus' face remained stoic but he nodded in gratitude for the kind comment, before turning hands to task of pouring water for the meeting.

Nasir gathered all whom Spartacus had asked for, his own lover took some waking, deep in dreams.

Agron opened his eyes blearily before waking up and handing Yakub over in Navea's arms to allow them more rest as he and Crixus both stumbled still half awake towards their leader.

Nasir chuckled "honestly if Romans attacked you now, what good would you be..."

"Well, we are already half asleep meaning one foot almost on the other plane." growled Crixus while Agron turned to his lover. "We have been on guard most nights and days for the past week. Only with your arrival have we gained some rest." admitted the German softly and pulled his lover close to his side as they sat down and gratefully accepted the water from their leader.

Nasir smiled "I was only teasing Crixus, you stand as formidable as 20 me."

The Gaul chuckled. "That is but a wish in current state." he growled but both men drank their water and felt much revived.

Nasir smiled and passed his lover more refreshment. Agron pressed a kiss to his temple in gratitude as they sat close. Rohan smiled at them from across the map spread put between them. "It warms heart to see the affection between you again." he nodded humbly.

Nasir smiled softly. "It warms my own greatly"

Agron's warm radiant smile spoke a thousand words to all as he pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek this time.

Nasir smiled softly as they waited for Spartacus to begin.

The Thracian finished his water and looked at them all. "As my commanders, I seek council on strategy of taking one of these smaller cities in the area, preferably this one," he pointed with his sword, "as it has fort made of stone. The gate is heavy and guards patrol the top of the fort each moment of the day. We will need quick cleaver strategy to gain access."

"It stands by sea, which will stand great asset"

"You believe gaining entrance by sea would be profitable? We would have to cross the whole city to get to the gates."

"Not necessarily, but once inhabited it will supply resource of fish"

Spartacus nodded. "Are there any suggestions?" he asked. Agron thought for a moment, before grin spread upon face. "Let us use Roman strategy." he chuckled. "We have enough bread and meat to feed all fighting men for a few days. We rest, eat, protect the ones healing to gain strength. Three of us, a favourable number to open the heavy gate, will slip into town with a pouch of coin for the guard under guise of business with the Alexis, the resident aedile who strays from mother home."

"And at night we slip through empty streets to let others in and we claim the city." Crixus finished his thought.

Nasir considered it, "it could work..but most cities now do now allow weapons..."

Crixus shook his head. "A turn of the neck a silent way to kill a roman guard and gain sword."

Nasir nodded, "who would you select for task?" He asked.

Spartacus looked amongst his most trusted. "I would have but two. Agron and Nasir. Disguised as a merchant with personal guard...and if you were up for task,. A body slave. It would be veritable guise." He suggested, looking at Nasir.

Nasir paled slightly at the words, lips pressed together in thin line yet he nodded. "Will I be required to wear collar?" he asked quietly.

Spartacus nodded. "Only for the time being, and if you were acceptant of such a plan. If not we shall adjust strategy." he said.

Nasir nodded mutely, yet his insides twisted in a knot as memories of painful past flashed behind eyes.

Spartacus nodded "As I have thought. Such a role will provide fitting guise and deception. Much gratitude will be felt for such a sacrifice." The Thracian then turned to Rohan. "I would have you and a very few of your choosing guarding our base camp here, with the women and wounded within it, in case plan falls to fault. Crixus, you and our fighting men will start descending on the city after the sun down and wait until moon is at its peak to move closer and wait for the gate to open. It will be a silent entry, we do not want to immediately raise panic. We will move house after house, no mercy for the Romans and freedom to all enslaved. "

Nasir nodded, "as long as I wear collar no longer than needed I shall accept role"

"Only a few hours until the sun goes down, then are free to throw it into the fire." replied Spartacus kindly.

"With great relish" he smiled.

"As shall all those freed." smiled Agron.

"Well as long as Agron does not mind I shall be happy to submit"

The German nodded. "I will not let you from sight or side, my own. Your submission is merely temporary, only for appearances."

Nasir nodded, "do scars stand too obvious as signs of battle?" He questioned.

Crixus answered his question. "Navea has some pigment in her bag, we shall mix it with herbal paste to match colour of skin and conceal better." he suggested.

Nasir nodded "then I am yours to command Spartacus." he grinned.

Spartacus nodded. "Gratitude for your dedication. It appeared strategy has been decided. Feed and rest for three days, that is all the rest we can afford." he announced and rolled up the map

Nasir stood, taking agron's hand leading him off to their clearing, he was not best pleased with the idea of a collar back about his neck.

Agron sensed his discontentment and held him close on their way for a moment of peace.

"I do not like this... Anyone else could have been treated as such..."

Agron cupped his cheeks. "Crixus will not want to be parted from Navea apart from battle, Rohan is too young be sent on such a mission. That leaves the two of us as Spartacus' second in command. I will not be parted from you my own but we need the shelter, so I may provide the four walls that you need for peace of mind. You have the stature and beauty to pass unnoticed as a slave. Do not think of it as something to fear or dislike, but a mere mission towards our safety." he reasoned in a soft clear voice.

He sighed, "I am sick and tired of looking as slave, maybe I should cut hair or-" he didn't know what else.

"no." said Agron almost instantly, his fingers catching a lock of stray hair gently. "Your hair is a part of you, a part of your heritage. It teaches Yakub his culture as well." He said softly before he smiled. "I have an idea in mind. Do you remember the number of men you have killed up to date?" he asked.

"Eighty six" he said almost immediately.

"And number shall rise when we take the city. Keep it in mind and we shall make a braid for every 10 men you have killed, as custom dictates. And I promise not to complain about your hair not being loose to my touch if it brings peace to mind to have the hair of a warrior." Agron promised.

"Every twenty," he corrected. "I do not aim to kill, only acting as defence"

"I know my own, but they are lives take at your hand nonetheless, and as it is your way to honour them, they should be acknowledged. Any from your homeland, Thrace and other cultures close to yours will know you are a warrior at first sight, other shall notice the hardened gaze and muscle gained upon body." he reassured.

"But I need to not look as such for Spartacus' plan." He said "I must look subjugated one last time"

"Changes will be concealed, you still have your favourite trousers of the light green cloth that shall prove useful, and you shall keep gaze down as slaves do for the duration of our deception."

"I know how to be slave" nasir said shortly, "I stood one for years, you as a gladiator"

Agron took a step back. "And as slave I have stood as I was taught to be a gladiator since age of 14." replied Agron just as shortly to remind his lover slaves were equal in their damnation. "I merely wished to make sure deception was well worked and to bring peace of mind. I see now that words were not well aimed, apologies." he said before turning, intent on leaving nasir to his thoughts as he seemed to wish, and to spend time with their son.

Nasir sighed, the idea of donning a collar once more was bringing forth unwanted memories. Agron paused in step, leaning with arm against a tree as he took a deep breath. He turned back towards his lover, their small fight not one to resolve by leaving. He stepped towards his lover and opened his arms for a comforting embrace to offer silent comfort instead of words that only seemed to hurt mind. Nasir stepped mutely in to them letting the man hold him close.

Agron gently rubbed his scarred back and pressed a kiss to his temple in silent support. He knew that no matter how many words of comfort he spoke, the daunting collar still unsettled his lover who has just started dreaming true freedom.

"I don't want to lose who I've become..." He whispered softly nuzzling in to the familiar scent of his lover's neck.

Agron pressed another kiss to his temple. "You cannot. You have changed for who you are due to what experience made you, how it shaped you. Putting on a collar for a few hours will not change you."

"I fear for the rising of unpleasant memory, I am not stable"

"It may not be avoided at moments. Yet let my presence by your side, the blood of Romans and the freedom of many be a comfort. " offered the German.

He nodded "I long for four walls again"

"And you shall have them...Navea still has pigment, we shall claim warm blankets and furs...have much needed grain and feel safe in the knowledge that our family is sheltered and warm." he whispered.

"I pray it feels that way..." He said tentatively.

"Do you not feel safe in my arms anymore?" asked the German softly.

"I do not feel safe in the open, your arms bring great comfort"

"Then let my arms provide comfort in times when no walls hold us safely." replied his lover gently.

Nasir smiled softly "they bring great comfort, my warrior." He stood on his tip toes in the man's arms, leaning up in to the kiss.

Agron's warm calloused hands gripped his cheeks gently as he held them close, his roughened lips moving with slow but deep passion and devotion for his lover.

Nasir's cracked lips moved against his lover's in a slow dance, his lover's hands finding their place in the small of his back.

Agron lifted his lover off the ground, bringing their faces to the same level as he held them without an ounce of air between their bodies,

Nasir gasped as his lover pressed him against tree, their bodies pressing together just as tight.

Agron kissed him deeply, his tongue curling around his lover's in passion, hands pulling thighs around waist to be closer yet did not press for intimacy as promised last night.

Nasir gasped softly knotting his hands into agron's hair. The German's strong hands squeezed his thighs appreciatively, relishing the pressure of crossed heels digging into his lower back.

"When we take the city... You shall have me again" he breathed heatedly.

Agron's hands tightened upon his as he sighed with passion, the long weeks of pent up tension straining. "I will have you when you come to me, my own. As promised..." he whispered softly.

"And when we are in four walls, confidence shall rise..." Nasir breathed as the man peppered his neck with hot kisses

Agron groaned at the heated affection his skin was receiving and pressed their lower halves closer , letting his lover feel the desire coursing through his veins. "I shall look forward to the time..." he said softly, his tone husky with passion.

"Your skin tastes so sweet upon lips" Nasir breathed.

"Yours remains soft beneath my touch, your smell so familiar it brings hope." panted Agron softly.

"Then touch further..." He breathed "and see hope become inferno"

A soft groan escaped the German's lips as his hands slid higher upon thighs until they reached firm cheeks and squeezed tenderly yet passionately.

Nasir gasped nipping passionately at the man's lips, groaning deeply.

"The feel of you so firm and real in my arms is beyond words..." panted Agron heatedly as he claimed the smaller man's lips passionately.

The two ground against each other gasping and panting in to the kisses they shared.

"There wala and vati" Yakub suddenly declared as he lead Crixus in to the clearing pointing at the two.

Agron groaned softly and let his lover's legs fell from his waist to touch ground as they separated with great difficulty and he turned around just in time to catch the child and pull him up into his arms with a strained smile, his cock yet still full of blood.

Crixus raised a brow at the two, as nasir quickly loosened cloth at his waist to conceal his straining desire.

Agron cleared his throat to get attention away from his flustered lover. "Is there a reason why you searched for us?" asked the German, a mere hint of a strain in his voice. Crixus merely snickering and Agron sent a glare his way before smiling at his son. "Come little one, let us play. Where did you leave Greeza?" he asked, the horse was a great joy for the boy when he told him the wooden figurine was saved.

"Creeksoos is keeping her safe!" Yakub smiled, "were you helping wala climb a tree?" He asked.

Crixus was snickering in the background before turning and leaving them to explain what the little boy has just witnessed.

"Yes, of course little one. See how tall it is? Wala wanted to climb at least a few paces up but the tree proves too slippery."

Nasir nodded solemnly.

"But why was he using his back to try climb while you bounced him, " he pouted confused.

"Errr...um...see I tried to bounce your wala up the tree, as you normally would. But he just could not climb it. So we thought we might try climb it in a different way. But no matter how many times vati bounced wala to climb up the tree, it was just too slippery. So do not ever try it, little one. Promise?" he asked seriously, yet his eyes were clear of amusement.

Yakub nodded solemnly. "Vati... You have marks on your neck..." He frowned

"What marks little one?" he asked, his hand reaching up before he looked at his lover and knew they were fresh love marks.

Nasir snickered though his own neck was littered with them too.

Agron grinned. "Ah look, wala has them too, we must have got hurt while trying to climb the tree." he explained.

Yakub looked worried now. "We get Nayyva! Rub cream in! Make better!"

Agron rubbed his back gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now now little warrior. Vati has cream in his bag, we will heal quick so do not worry yourself. Now, you wanted to play?" he asked, distracting the child quickly as he gave his lover one last look full of longing before heading back towards camp.

Nasir gave time for the fire with in him to cool before returning to camp also. He needed his wounds cleaned and for the stitches on his back to be removed.

Navea saw him and motioned for the Syrian to come to her as she was notified by Agron of his lover's state. The German and their son were play fighting not too far away, Yakub happy and giggling.

Nasir hissed with pain as the thick stitches were slowly and carefully removed along the large cut.

Navea soothed him with a gentle rub along his spine and handed him some water to drink and refresh himself.

Nasir felt bile rise in his throat, but he forced down any vomit, sipping on the water.

Yakub squealed loudly as Agron tickled his sides and lifted him up above his head, holding him high as a bird, Yakub's favourite.

Agron turned to see his lover's pain and held Yakub closely to prevent him from running over and disturbing Navea's work. He walked over and kneeled in front of his lover, letting Yakub close enough for his little hand to press against Nasir's cheek.

Nasir smiled softly leaning in to the touch before wincing once more "it is alright little one...it merely stings"

"Don't wanna see wala hurt..." the child said softly and let his vati hold him close as he still touched Nasir's cheek.

"Navea is making wala better" he urged "mama would not hurt wala"

"Mama helps wala?" he asked curiously, trying to see over his wala's shoulder.

Nasir nodded "she takes out thread from wala's wound as it is healed and doesn't need it anymore"

"Will you have a scar? Like vati?" he asked, rubbing the one over Agron's heart.

"Wala already has scars." nasir said "but yes, this one will mark also"

"but will it be so big?" he asked, really meaning wide.

"It will close a little, in time, though not much, but wala is proud, he got it protecting his Yakub" he said pulling the boy close now the worst of it was done

Yakub threw his arms around his neck and cuddled into his neck. "Wala so brave...I wanna be like wala one day. A warrior." he sniffed softly and Agron smiled at his lover.

Nasir beamed, usually Yakub said he wanted to be like vati or Crixus or Spartacus. He held the boy tight. "You shall little one, if that is your wish..."

"Yes, wala.." he said softly and kissed his cheek, like his wala and vati often did to him.

Nasir smiled softly as Navea applied the soothing salve. "In a few days vati and I must go, to do task for Spartacus, we will be gone no more than a couple of days, papa and mama will look after you..." he said.

The little arms around his neck tightened. "You leave Yakub! Don't go!" he whimpered fearfully.

"Baby, we shall return before you know, and mama and papa will take such good care of you" he urged, holding the boy close

"But you cannot leave me! Vati leave for long and now you leave Yakub alone!" he cried softly, large tears falling down his cheeks.

"You are not alone, you have a family that loves you, Belle needs a strong warrior to look after her, would you be that man?" He asked wiping away the tears.

He nodded. "She so pretty. I will potec her. But I don't want vati or wala be gone." he was calming down slowly but was still visibly shaken.

"We shall be back before you know... And we will have a new home, and mama has pigment, you can decorate it how eeeeverrr you want" he encouraged.

"home?" asked Yakub softly and looked up at his wala with large teary eyes. "We sleep with fuuus again?" he asked. As it turned out, soft furs were something Yakub seemed to have gotten used to fairly quickly.

"Not home, but yes furs and lots of other things," he smiled "so will you stay and look after Belle?" He asked

Yakub nodded solemnly and wiped his tears away. "Belle will be safe."

Nasir smiled "good boy" he encouraged, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Days past and they were getting ready much too quickly for Nasir's taste. The collar weighted heavily upon his neck, once secured there. But Agron stood firmly by his side and gently caressed his neck to sooth him. And so they left base camp, with instructions for Crixus join them with most fighting men when moon was at its peak.


	22. Chapter 22

Nasir kept his head bowed as they approached the gate, slipping in to his old role much too easily.

They were briefly stopped at the gates and Agron had to hand over his sword with a growl but they were lead inside and pointed to the aedile's villa. Of course they had no need for it, so they spent time walking around the market and checking the house in which grain was kept.

Nasir walk along until his eyes set upon a face far too familiar. He stopped for a moment, nearly making Agron bump in to him.

Agron steered him when he noticed his unresponsiveness and nodded towards Spartacus to enter the grain house. Their leader stepped inside and Agron turned to his lover. "What halted step?" he asked softly, not letting anyone see his lips move.

"The 'grain merchant' my old dominus in the whorium" he said simply as they followed Spartacus inside to keep up appearances.

"Any threat of disposure?" he asked softly and steered him to his other side so most of his body covered Nasir out of sight.

"No, sight of me would make pretence hold more meaning, and may even gain trust" he said "if he plays along" he of course meaning Spartacus.

Once Spartacus finished inquiry, Agron nodded to him and whispered what Nasir has divulged to him before stepped out, right into the path of the dominus.

The man, an ugly pompous sort, noticed the little Syrian and paused a moment in his step. "Do my eyes fucking deceive, your slave, does he not go by the name of Nasir?" He asked with a grin.

Spartacus paused in step and smiled at the man before looking at Nasir. "Why yes he does. Are you of previous acquaintance?" he asked pleasantly as a man of education of stature.

The man walk up to nasir, "raise head" he demanded when nasir did not raise it quickly enough the man yanked it up, his grip tight on the Syrian's chin. "Still a rare beauty..." He remarked "I remember how those eyes watered when pushed upon furs..." He mused.

Spartacus took Nasir's wrist and pulled him to side, embracing him by the waist. "A body slave of mine these days. You understand I keep him only for...personal pleasures. Such beauty and fire in eyes even as he submits." he said almost fondly as he caressed the Syrian's cheek. Agron was stiff by their side but looked around as a personal guard would, knowing his lover could better withstand a platonic touch from Spartacus than the man who used to plague his dreams.

The merchant smiled, "Come, share drink back at my villa, I should like to reminisce further upon past,"

They all knew refusal not optional currently and therefore Spartacus nodded, letting the man lead the way. They spoke on their way as Nasir and Agron trailed behind them subserviently. When Agron was sure the thin alley they were climbing was empty and the dominus in front f them was preoccupied by their leader, his hand brushed Nasir's reassuringly as he gave him a short yet tender look.

Nasir ignored it, keeping to his role. They were lead to a grand villa, and all settled around plates of food. Marius grinned, "I should have your slave sit beside me I wish to inspect him further," he said with a devious grin.

Spartacus waved his hand. "Be my guest, yet know I have trained him in my own way." his smile devious, making Marius chuckle.

Nasir obediently sat beside the man only to be pulled in to his lap, the man's hand resting dangerously high on Nasir's thigh. "How old were you when you left my care slave?" He asked

"Fourteen...s-sir.." he said quietly.

Spartacus nodded. "One kiss shall not be of any offense." he said and once the man turned away looked apologetically at Agron who lowered his cup to the ground in fear of breaking it in his grip.

Nasir leaned away but his head was pulled in to position by his hair. He grunted softly in discomfort, his lips naturally parting to release sound which allowed the man to kiss him.

Agron locked every muscle in his body to stay put in his seat and not destroy their cover. He could feel discomfort radiating from his lover and wished for nothing else than to pull him close and kill the Roman shit slowly and painfully.

Marius grinned, "His lips taste as sweet as when he was a boy, I should have more of him, if you wish our deal to hold," he said determinedly.

"Ah Marius, you would understand that while a kiss poses no offense, he is my prized possession, my personal body slave. Any other slave of mine I would share with you but not this one. Perhaps we can reach a different agreement." argued Spartacus fluently.

"I know full well you need my patronage , and with word from I, no one in this town will trade with you," he said the meanness and cruelty nasir had spoken of flashing in his eyes as his grip tightened upon nasir, revealing a flash of leather high up on the Syrian's thigh, could the man have secreted a weapon.

Agron was ready to kill the man with his bare hands at a nod from Spartacus, but the man just smiled at Marius. "No offense was meant, we have time to spare, be my guest and take your joys from him now." he offered with a raised cup. "Your patronage holds much import to me." he said.

Nasir was dragged roughly in to a room across the hall, he shot a fleeting fearful glance over at his lover before he disappeared from sight.

Agron sprang to his feet and started pacing like a caged animal. "How could you?" he hissed at Spartacus, fear for his lover clear in his eyes. "Let me kill the bastard."

Spartacus shook his head "Nasir stands better armed than you, he is no boy anymore..." he reminded.

"I do not doubt his skill. I fear the cruelty of the roman fuck." hissed the German, his pacing gaining in speed. "You have not seen his eyes..." he whispered.

"Have faith in your man as I do, this is something he needs to conquer alone,"

"You do not understand, I have complete faith in my lover, it is the Roman shit that raises desire for blood..." he hissed but finally ceased pacing at Spartacus' urging as his strong arms gripped Agron's shoulders to halt his step.

Ten minutes later there was movement in the corridor, Nasir walked down it, covered in blood, running in to his lover's arms.

Agron opened them and quickly pulled him in a tight embrace, holding him close and gently carded his fingers through his lover's hair. "I am here my own...I will not let you go..." he whispered softly as his grip tightened.

Nasir clung to him, wrapping his legs tightly around agron's waist.

Spartacus left them to see to Marius' body and cleaning up the evidence for the moment. Agron held him tightly. "Shhh...my own...you are mine...no one else will ever touch you..." he said softly and gently took off his lover's collar, throwing it to the ground beside them as he clung the smaller man just as much as Nasir clung to him.

"I want to go...home..." he cried, "I don't want to stay here..."

"I know, my own...I wish for home too...but we cannot, we have a mission here and have to take this city for shelter...but we will claim a different villa...one of our own, with Navea and Crixus...and Yakub will be our joy until the day we are free..." he promised.

"Not here...anywhere but here..." he sobbed desperately.

"We will not stay...we will take a villa on the other side of city...we won't stay..." promised Agron as he held him close and rubbed his back gently, trying to sooth his lover's pain.

Nasir forced himself to regain some calmness when Spartacus returned, standing shakily on his own two feet. Agron still held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead gently and refused to let him strand on his own in this.

Spartacus looked remorsefully at the Syrian. "My deepest apologies, Nasir. I never wished to put you in harm's way." he offered.

Nasir wiped his eyes, forcing his trembling to stop "you did as any leader would" he said quietly.

"That does not mean I do not feel remorse for my decision." he offered. "We have time to get to the gates. Do you feel competent enough to join Agron and I in disposing of Romans and opening gate?" he asked.

Nasir nodded. "Place sword in hand and it shall do as you command as always."

Spartacus handed them both swords taken from Marius' guards. He had disposed of the bodies and hid them well so not even the slaves could find them, giving them enough time to open the gate and start claiming the city. "We shall be as shadows in the streets." he said and offered them both his forearm to clasp before they started on their mission.

Nasir nodded, and pulled on the chest amour of one of the guards, not wishing to feel so exposed. He felt weak and drained but knew Spartacus relied on him.

Agron came to his side and gently touched his shoulder, wishing to see his lover's face.

Nasir could not look at him in that moment his heart would break.

The German did not press him merely caressed the back of his neck. "I will remain by side, and once city is claimed and others free, I will tend to my own, my heart." he said softly so only Nasir could hear him.

Nasir only gave brief nod, as they followed command, keeping to shadows. They were swift and silent in the empty streets, evading soldiers until they got to the gate. They made swift work in breaking necks of the three bottom guards before getting up on the walls to kill off the remaining five.

Nasir set to work raising the bridge, it was a gruelling task for one person and way grateful when agron joined his side.

They raised the gate, a heavy construction indeed and watched as over 300 fighting men lead by Crixus spilled into the streets of the city and started taking house after house, killing all Romans and dominus that tried to prevent them. Agron pulled Nasir close to his side so they would not get separated by the stream and started breaking chains and collars on those yet to be freed.

Nasir would not take another life that night, freed men and women buy would not take part in the laughter that reminded him too much of his own village.

Agron tried to shield him as much from the killing as he could before taking a hold of Spartacus and requesting that they go back to base camp with Nasir to bring in the others. He nodded and Agron gratefully took his lover beyond the walls of the city, keeping a tight protective hold of him.

Nasir leaned heavily on him wanting nothing more than to scrub all trace of Marius' touch from his body.

"Soon my own, I promise..." said Agron softly and bent to pick him up, securing the slim thighs around his waist and carrying his love almost effortlessly most of the journey to allow him the closeness and comfort. He only put him down as they neared base camp.

Nasir walked as though in a room, blindly performing his duty, leading the people with agron to the city.

The siege of the town took no more than two hours, moon already falling towards the horizon on its journey. No Romans were left alive, most have claimed houses and villas, setting camps around the city and cleaning it of blood. Agron spoke briefly with Spartacus and they have claimed the aedile's villa at the top of the city, far from Marius' previous villa. It was large enough to house Spartacus, Agron and his family, Gannicus, Saxa and Crixus and his family. Rohan claimed quarters for himself as well with them as the newest commander and they separated for the night to get some rest.

Nasir sat blankly as the moving was made no one paying him notice as they settled into their new homes, and cleaned the place of blood.

Agron chose their quarters carefully, no blood anywhere in the room and made sure no one was killed in the rooms. He made a love nest of blankets, pillows and furs for them just as previous time and collected some bowls and other necessities from the cellars to prepare their quarters before pulling his lover in with Yakub on his hip. Apart from the different colour of walls, the quarters were almost identical to the ones in their old villa. He put Yakub down into the furs, the babe deeply asleep and gently covered him before turning to his lover, both of them still covered in blood so he poured some water and prepared clean cloth.

Nasir just stood still as though he had no control over his body, he just stood there blankly, shell shocked.

Agron stepped closer, cupping his cheeks gently. "May I undress and wash you?" he asked his lover softly but clearly.

Nasir nodded blankly, stepping in to his lover's arms, holding him softly, his expression unchanged.

Agron held him close for a moment before slowly and methodically taking his tunic and trousers off, releasing his hair from the tie gently as it had dried blood in it, and picked up the cloth, submerging it in the water to which he had added some dried jasmine from their pouch for the Syrian's comfort.

Nasir closed his eyes, sighing softly, trying to shut out his racing min. He stepped awkwardly from foot to foot feeling the panic rise.

"Nahzeir..." called Agron softly. "May I see your eyes?" he asked softly as he finished cleaning his lover gently and dried hair with cloth.

Nasir look at him blankly, shivering though it was not cold in the room.

"Where are you my own?" asked Agron as he pulled the smaller man into his arms, mindful of not getting any blood on him.

Nasir looked at him, "Sleep..." he said "you need sleep..."

Agron shook his head. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I do not know..." He said, tears forming in his eyes, "but I want to care for you..." he said softly.

"if that is your wish for the moment, could you help me wash?" he asked gently, trying to guide his lover and help him through this state.

Nasir nodded and carefully stripped his lover, dipping the cloth in the water. Agron stood still in front of his lover, letting him do as he wish, hoping to face whatever emotions arise together. Nasir cleaned every inch of the man even under his fingernails. He worked meticulously, rubbing muscular salve on agron's shoulders. Before he took the man's hand, leading him to the bed. He sat down, letting the man lie in his arms, thee reverse to their usual position. He stroked through the man's hair wordlessly.

Agron let his lover take care of him, sensing that perhaps the meticulous care was to keep mind from troubles and wondered whether he should voice his concerns or wait for his lover to come to him.

Nasir just held his lover, his gaze fixed on the door as though he were guarding his lover and son.

Agron's head raised on his lover's chest and his warm calloused palm cupped his cheek wordlessly in an attempt to connect with his lover somehow.

Nasir pressed a gentle but fleeting kiss to his palm. "Sleep..." he said gently, "it will bring comfort to know you are rested..."

"Sleep will not claim me if I do not know my lover is not suffering..." he said softly. "I have helped shoulder weight before, I shall do so now if that is your wish..."

"my wish is to see you rested, in my arms," he said softly, "that, and nothing more."

Agron nodded. "Would you depart me into dreams with a sweet kiss to aid pleasant dreams?" Agron asked gently.

"I fear lips hold sour taste of old master, I would not sully yours with them, until taste is gone," he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead instead.

"Would you not let me replace sour taste with a loving kiss?" he asked, not wishing to press his lover, merely wanting to understand his mind.

"I would not, for fear they would forever hold memory of his face," he said gently, pulling the furs over his lover.

Agron nodded. "Will rest claim you?" he asked.

He shook his head, "I shall watch over you tonight, as you have done many a night for me..."

"If that is your wish, my own." he said softly and kissed his lover's chest over the beating heart before laying down and closing his eyes to rest. Sleep claimed him swiftly after the long day of preparations and strained emotions.

Nasir watched him like a hawk, stroking his lover's hair, the peaceful man in his arms bringing some comfort to him.

Agron awoke in the early hours, stirring softly before nuzzling the skin beneath his face unconsciously, pressing his lips into it in an unconscious gesture of affection in his half-asleep state.

Nasir barely reacted, his limbs were set still from his night of stillness.

Agron looked up, his sleepy green eyes focusing on his lover. "Nasir?" he asked softly.

"Yes Agron?" he asked his voice hoarse as he looked down at his lover in the half light.

Agron sat up carefully dislodging his lover's arms and gently pulled his stiff body up into his arms, handing him a cup of water. "Drink." he said softly.

Nasir did as he was told his eyes heavy, but he feared sleep too greatly to submit to it.

Agron held him gently. "Do not fear sleep in my arms, I shall hold you and protect you." he said softly.

"I fear more for our child, I will not awake screaming whilst he is near," he said.

"I shall cary him to Crixus and Navia, but you will find sleep in my arms,." he said softly, yet his tone held a firmness. He would see to his lover's comfort.

"Do not leave me," he urged grabbing on to the man tightly.

Agron cupped his cheek. "Never, my own." he gently shook Yakub awake, the little boy looking at them with a smile. "Vati and wala mwah?" he asked and Agron chuckled more for his benefit that theirs. "Yes little one, mwah. Will you run to papa and mama for the morning? Tell papa that vati and wala need some time together to rest and would be grateful if they could have you protecting Belle. Think you are up for that?" he asked softly, rubbing the boy's nose while keeping one arm firmly around his lover for comfort.

Nasir was already beginning to doze, his traumatised body exhausted and drained.

Yakub nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing Greeza and running out. Agron gently laid down with Nasir firmly in his safe arms and resting upon his chest.

Nasir slept fitfully, tossing and turning, crying out loudly in his sleep.

Agron always rubbed his back gently and soothed him until he calmed down for a few more moments before the cycle repeated itself. He held guard reverently however.

Nasir woke with a piercing scream, sitting bolt upright, trying to break free of agron's arms, thinking it was an assailant.

"shh Nahzeir..." called Agron to him as his arms held on tightly at the struggling form of his lover. "You are safe...it's Agrun..." he added, rubbing his back.

Nasir sobbed in to his lover's chest, tugging at his inky hair as though he could pull the thoughts from them. Upon hearing the scream, Spartacus had hurried to see if aid was needed.

Agron shook his head at the man and held his lover closer, unwinding his hands from the silky locks. "It was but a dream, you are safe now, I am here my own." he said gently and wiped his tears off.

Nasir was trembling, lost so deep within his memory, his eyes blind seeing things long since past.

"Nahzeir!" called his lover, cupping his cheeks and making his eyes focus on his face. "You are safe, a free man." he said firmly and clearly.

Nasir sobbed throwing his arms about his lover's neck, clinging to him as though he would be robbed from him any moment.

"Shhh...I am here my own and not leaving. We are safe...within four walls..." he said gently as he rubbed his back soothingly.

nasir nodded and held him close, "they cant...they won't..." he breathed.

"Who my own?" Agron asked gently.

"they can't hurt...my boy..." he sobbed

"No, they won't...we will protect him, my own. Yakub will never be hurt as we were." he said softly yet reassuringly.

Nasir just sobbed upon his lover shoulder, his body shaking with the force of them. Agron held him close and tightly in silent comfort, just letting his spill all the emotions. Completely drained, nasir sagged upon his lover, he had no tears left to cry, but his heart still ached and his chest felt hollow, and fear gripped his insides.

Agron lowered them back down into the furs and covered his lover. "Rest some more my own..." he said gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Nasir looked at him, with a look of such helplessness, his thick eyelashes wet with tears.

Agron's heart ached for his lover. "What may I do to help?" he asked softly, wanting to take the pain away from the man who held his heart.

"I don't know...I don't know anything..." He whispered, "I feel so lost..."

"My arms hold you close if you ever feel like you are getting lost. I shall ground you, for you are my own." he said gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"My mind strays far into days long past..." he whispered.

"How shall I ground you in the present?" he asked, his fingers gently carding through his lover's hair, soothing worried scalp.

"I need to heal old wounds... How...I do not know." he sighed.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "The Roman fuck is dead, that should provide some peace of mind...other that words of comfort, all I can provide is an ear to listen, heart to give and touch to sooth."

"I do not know what heart needs for repair, break words with Navea, she suffered similar damages.." He said curling up in the furs that smelt of his precious Yakub.

Agron nodded. "Shall I send Yakub in my absence?" he asked.

Nasir shook his head, "I shall be strong," he said, but reached for his sword, holding it tightly, watching his lover leave.

Agron listened for a moment before calling for Navea to join him outside in the hall.

She hurried after him, belle in her arms. "How can I be of help?" he asked, she looked tired and flustered, becoming a new parent was draining. She immediately saw Agron's concern, "What is wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"nasir, he..." Agron retold her the whole story, knowing she could be trusted, and told her of the confusion, not knowing how to help and Nasir himself not knowing what he wanted. "What can I do?" he asked softly.

She pulled him in to a gentle one armed hug. "A painful thing...I forced Crixus to endure..." She said softly, "He needs to feel again...his mind is lost in the past, his body numb, his purpose is skewed...I can try to break words with him, " She offered "Breaking words with Crixus may be of use to you, he nursed me through and guided me back..." she said

Agron nodded. "Gratitude...for everything he said and watched her leave before stepping through the curtain and sitting heavily by the Gaul's side.

Crixus looked exhausted, shadows under his eyes. "I did not know how much a babe could cry," He mused in his own gruff way, passing the German a cup of wine. "You look like shit," He said, the closest thing to friendly affection the Gaul would give.

Agron offered a half smile yet his eyes were troubled. "I go through the same you did with Navea..." he said softly, knowing the Gaul would catch his meaning instantly. "How do you help?"

Crixus drank some of his wine. "You need bring mind to present, keep body occupied to prevent mind from wandering...of repair fire..as Navea did with learning to fight."

Agron nodded, an idea coming upon him. "Mind offers solution, let me attempt it." He said and clapped his bother on the shoulder before exiting.

Navea met him outside the curtain to his quarters and sadly shook her head, offering a comforting pat on the back before leaving him to deal with his lover.

Agron sighed softly before stepping through their curtain, looking at his lover's quiet form.

Nasir looked up at him with wide, lost eyes, a small hopeful smile flickering on his lips at the return of his lover.

Agron crossed their quarters and laid down next to his lover, pulling their warm bodies close together. "I had an idea that might help..." he said gently, his large calloused hand cupping the smaller man's cheek.

Nasir leaned gently in to the touch "help me..." he whispered, little more than a breath.

Agron kissed him gently and pulled his lover's body close, his gentle passion feeding into his lover, wishing to offer comfort and what he needed.

Nasir clung to him tightly, "Help me..." he whispered again.

Agron nodded. "I will...by allowing you to claim me as your own..." he said softly and pressed a kiss to his lips, waiting to see his lover's understanding of his words.

Nasir look at him in shock. "I-I could not...I will not taint you..." he whispered.

Agron shook his head. "Shhh...you are not tainting me...I offer myself to your desire, as you have offered yourself to me many a time. I *trust* in you to take care of me and our family, and I submit to your *power* over my heart and desire." he said with cautious emphasis.

"I-I don't know...ho-w, I wouldn't want to h-hurt you..." he said starting to waver.

Agron pressed a kiss to his lips. "I trust you...and I always shall...for you hold my heart, and my life. Just as I hold yours. And I wish for you to have the knowledge and experience of my trust and devotion. To know the power you hold over me.." finished the German in barely a whisper.

Nasir took his hands tightly in his own, "If I waver, take my hand, guide me, and lead me to light," He whispered urgently, some of the vows they had made as parabatai

"I promise to let you see light through myself as your vessel, and guide you in times of wavering." promised Agron gently and pulled his lover on top of his chest in a passionate embrace. It was their favoured position of intimate connection.

"Guide me..." He urged "Show me how," Tears were filling the man's eyes, dripping down upon his lover.

Agron gently wiped them away with his roughened thumb before pulling their joined hands up to his lips and after pressing a kiss to each knuckled slowly guided them down the side of his body, showing his lover he craved his touch.

Nasir touched very tentatively as though his touch could cause the man pain "Has anyone... ever... done this...t-to you..."

Agron shook his head. "None...and I would have no other but you claim me as yours..." whispered agron with devotion.

"I don't know what to do..." He whispered. Nasir looked doubt, "I don't know...I...don't think I can do this..."

"Do you not want to?" asked Agron softly, caressing his cheek.

"I...guide me...p-please..." The man was starting to tremble.

Agron saw he needed to distract his lover with pleasures so he rolled to the side and claimed his lover's lips in passion as his touch explored the smaller man's torso and slim thighs, slowly unwrapping their subligarias.

Nasir returned the kiss, trembling meekly in his lover's strong arms, his own slowly snaking their way round his lovers neck, as tears fell freely down his face.

Agron pressed their nude forms together, his strong frame protecting his lover from the outside world as he let their groins come in contact with a soft gasp. Nasir gasped softly a small flicker of fire igniting in his dead eyes.

Agron kissed him deeply and sensually, wishing to ignite the small fire into an inferno and empower his lover in order to help him. His hips thrust gently against the Nasir's, their cocks perfectly aligned for gentle teasing friction.

Nasir shuddered softly, "Agron..." He whispered, his eyes watery but more alive than they had been in 48 hours.

The German reached beneath the pillows and pulled out oil vile, pouring some over is lover's fingers to encourage him.

Nasir shuddered softly, leading his touch to the tight ring of muscles, circling it. "Are you sure..." he urged.

"I trust you with the power you hold over me..." said Agron openly, his eyes shining with love and devotion.

Nasir kissed his lover passionately, before gently pushing one finger partially inside his lover.

Agron gasped softly into his lover's lips at the unfamiliar sensation of being breached yet never let his gaze drop form Nasir's dark eyes as he returned each kiss with equal passion, pressing his hips slightly further onto the intrusion.

Nasir pressed the finger all the way in slowly, his gaze intense on his lover, looking for any sign of discomfort.

Agron merely kissed him with deep passion, the slightly burning sensation quickly subsiding as he rubbed their excited cocks together for more friction to bring them both pleasure.

Nasir gently thrust the finger to get his lover used to the sensation, "a-another?" he asked wanting to make sure his lover was ready.

Agron pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath before opening them again, a deep fire burning in the dark green of his irises as he nodded for his lover to continue.

Nasir gently pushed a second finger in slowly, kissing his lover gently over and over, to try to distract him from any discomfort.

Agron hissed softly at then increased burning sensation but it was underlined with a strange sense of fullness and even pleasure as the tips of his lover's fingers caressed him so intimately. He shuddered softly and groaned in pleasure once the two full digits were stretching his sacred opening and kissed his lover with renewed passion.

Nasir noted the discomfort, "I can't...go all the way...it will hurt..." he said not wanting to cause his lover any discomfort.

"It is not pain, my own...merely new pleasures yet unexplored..." he said softly. "Yet it brings pleasure as well...to have your touch so intimate..." he encouraged.

Nasir pushed his fingers a little deeper, his fingertips brushing the man's most sensitive spot.

Agron's lips tugged at the Syrian's bottom lip in slight discomfort at the further intimate stretching but only growled with passion as his pleasure over rode any discomfort he might have felt, his cock leaking small pearly drops of juices.

"I don't hurt you...do I?" he asked with concern.

Agron merely kissed him passionately before pressing their foreheads close together. "I am yours to take...I had no knowledge of such fucking pleasure...that could be brought by such a joining...apart from the delight shown on your face...when we were one..." he panted softly.

"I still stand weak...we shall have to work together...as parabatai..." he whispered.

"If I were to turn on my side, for closeness and for you to hold me through our passion and you take me and claim me as yours, our strength would be equal.." said Agron softly, his eyes alight with fire.

Nasir nodded, nervous now, as he gently removed his fingers, so he could slick up his cock as he had seen his lover do.

Agron rolled to his other side and allowed for his lover to press into his wide back as one of his thighs crooked to allowed for the exposure of stretched and quivering opening.

Nasir let out a soft groan at the sight of his lover, he pressed his oiled cock against the opened entrance, "R-ready?" he asked, still of little confidence.

Agron took his hand and interlaced their fingers as he pulled his lover closer. "Yes...I trust you my own..." he repeated encouragingly.

Nasir held the man close whispering of his love for the man as he slowly pushed inside

Agron tried to keep his body relaxed, his tight virginal channel gripping his lover's cock tightly, pulling him slowly inside as if in a welcoming gesture. Yet he gritted teeth to not make a sound of discomfort for his lover's benefit.

Nasir could tell, "I'm hurting you...I will stop" he said and went to pull out.

Agron however pulled on his arm gently which propelled Nasir to slide fully inside. The German cried softly, but in pleasure, not in pain as the wonderful spot inside was hit with force. It was the most vocal his lover has heard him during pleasure.

Nasir hissed softly, "Fuck!" he gasped, gripping his lover's hips to stop such movement happening again.

Agron moaned deeply at the slim length of his love piercing his flesh and filling him so firmly. Nasir gave a tentative thrust, not wanting to hurt his lover. The sensation made him shudder with pleasure.

Agron sucked in a breath through his teeth as his sensitive spot was hit. "fuck the gods...more..." he panted softly yet passionately.

Nasir started a slow gentle rhythm, holding his lover close, tears falling once more as battles within him were fought.

"I love you..." fell from agron's lips as if he read his mind and the struggle within it. "I am in your power..." he added with a breathy moan of pleasure as he felt hot tears littering his shoulders and turned slightly, offering his loving gaze for encouragement and lips to be claimed.

Nasir kissed him passionately gripping him tighter as he began to thrust more firmly at the surge of his emotions. Agron's sounds of passion and pleasure were swallowed by their heated kiss as he reached back and placed his hand tenderly on Nasir's hip, not guiding just holding.

Nasir placed his hand atop his lover's, panting softly in to their kiss, his thrust quickening.

Agron cried out softly as his tender spot was attacked by the head of his lover's cock.

Nasir kissed him deeply, to muffle sound, he had not seen his lover so loud and feared someone might come.

Agron submitted to his lover's kiss and touched and bit his lip to stifle sounds once lips parted.

Nasir cupped his cheek tenderly, continuing gaze as his thrusts became more desperate, as he reached his end, "touch yourself..." he whispered, "Touch yourself my love..."

Agron's hand slipped to his excited cock and pulled on it passionately.

The sight of his lover pleasing himself tipped nasir over the edge, and he gripped his lover's hips tightly, as the thrust hard, coming inside his lover as he saw his lover's release spill over his hand.

Agron now understood why his lover enjoyed him spilling inside so much, the sticky warmth shooting against his sensitive spot made him see the heavens.

Nasir pretty much saw stars when his lovers body tensed around him, "fuck...the...gods..." he breathed.

Agron shuddered in his arms before panting softly into a slow deep kiss. Nasir returned the slow, luscious kiss, their tongues swirling idly, still all heat and desire after their love making.


	23. Chapter 23

Agron hissed gently as Nasir's softened cock rubbed against his sensitive inner walls, a sound bordering on whimper escaped into the kiss.

Nasir smiled fondly against the man's lips and gently pulled out, "Would you get us the wine?" he asked gently, nodding to it over the other side of the room.

Agron smiled gently at his lover, and carefully walked towards the jug of wine. as he bent down to pick it up, his stretched opening quivered and Nasir's essence leaked over his thighs right in his lover's view.

Nasir snickered as he noticed the shudder that rippled through his lovers form. Revenge was sweet. "Fun huh," He chuckled in that beautifully sweet way of his.

Agron however got up and turned around with a seductive grin, swaying his strong hips on the way. "Perhaps not but I always take care to clean you with loving fingers." he chuckled and handed his lover a cup before laying down on his back and stretching his legs.

Nasir grinned, "Just because you stand so kind, does not mean I will," he hummed, slapping the cold cloth suddenly on to agron's belly, watching as the reflexive muscles tensed.

Agron gasped before picking it up and cleaning himself carefully. "At least your sentiments improved." a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I stand invigorated by caring hands of lover," He said more softly, taking the cloth, beginning to meticulously clean his lover even applying some of his special oil, it was his first time after all.

Agron allowed his lover to care for him before pulling the furs over them and holding the smaller man close. His finger gently lifted the lightly stubbled chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Heart rejoices at sight of light in eyes." he said gently.

"I stand a long way yet from being the Nasir you fell for, but eyes focus in present now, not past," he said softly, "And I need to shave..." He mused.

"You may stand a different man but that does not mean my love diminishes. we are all different men now." he said gently. "And you indeed do." chuckled the German, rubbing his roughened cheek gently.

"Would you shave cheek for me, my hands still hold tremble, and always patches evade me..." he said, looking down at his unsteady palms.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead before sitting up and pulling his lover into a familiar position in his lap with a satisfied sigh. He reached for some oil, cloth and blade. "Ready my own?" he asked.

Nasir nodded, and closed his eyes, so they would not be distraction in the delicate work, he held the candle for his lover, and awaited the first stroke of the blade.

Agron's sure yet gentle fingers rubbed oil into stubbled cheek carefully before tilting his lover's face slightly and carefully but with practiced ease glided it over the cheek, leaving soft skin only in its wake.

Nasir kept perfectly still, leaving his eyes closed, trusting his lover completely, like he had trusted no other before.

Agron skilled with oil and blade from his gladiator days made quick work of his lover's stubble, leaving only smooth cheeks and chin without one cut. He pressed a cool cloth to the skin to sooth it gently before smiling at his love.

Nasir smiled fondly, "I always wondered how hair of lower regions was so carefully maintained," He mused, marvelling at the closeness of shave his lover had given him.

"Alas old habits do not die." he chuckled and his fingers carded gently through the sensitive pubic hair or his lover. "If is your wish I could shave or at least maintain it for you..." he whispered softly yet with passion against his lover's lips.

"If I would send desire through you, you may shave it as fine as you wish..." He whispered. He had always been perfectly maintained in the whorium, and had chosen to neglect it as sign of his freedom, but he saw now how inflamed the idea of it tended made his lover, and liked the new meaning the action would hold.

Agron kissed him deeply and passionately as warm oil trickled through Nasir's coarse curls and gentle fingers rubbed it sensually into the skin beneath, carding through the hair to get it better separated in preparation.

Nasir shuddered, "Agron...if you make me harden...it will hinder your access..." he reprimanded.

"I am but attempting comfort.." he said gently and wiped the blade on the wet cloth before lowering it and gently tugging on the curls before skilfully cutting them off. Close enough to the skin but not too short, leaving a soft silky trimmed layer.

Nasir stayed still, noting the man cut it much shorter than his own. He did not watch the work, preferring to look away, it was not a comforting site to see blade so close to cock.

Agron spread his thighs a bit further to catch the softer hair on the sides before cleaning the blade and wiping the oil off, leaving short trimmed curls that felt much silkier to touch and looked very neat. "Open your eyes my own." he encouraged.

Nasir opened them, he smiled softly, and stood, "Do you like what you see?" he asked, letting the man admire his work.

Agron smiled and purred in pleasure. "Such beauty. Do you favour it?" he asked.

"If my lover does, then that is all the favour I need..." he smiled.

Agron extended his arm towards his lover, wishing for closeness yet again now that life shined in the Syrian's eyes again.

Nasir stepped in to his lover's arms, sitting upon the man's knee.

Agron held him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, cupping his smooth cheek lovingly. "Gratitude." he said softly.

Nasir looked at him curiously, "What for?" he asked, nuzzling in to the touch in the way nasir found instinctive.

"For your trust in me and using the power you have over me rightly." smiled his lover gently.

"Well there are many religions, including my own that state I used to wrongly to the point of heresy," he smiled, "but your sentiment is greatly appreciated,"

"Lying with a man is heresy in your religion?" asked Agron softly.

"As it is in several," he explain "a man should not like with another as he does a woman" he explained "it goes against god, as no life will be produced from the act"

"I cannot find fault with our conduct." replied agron softly. "I did not mean to make your god angry with you."

"I believe you should live the best life that you can, live and love, show kindness," he explained "values at the centre of my religion far more so I believe than loving someone of same gender" he explained

Agron nodded at his explanation. "I would not wish to tear heart." he said softly.

"Heart was torn long ago," he explained solemnly, "it reformed in new way, a way I feel I am much more content with."

The German's large calloused hand cupped his cheek gently. "even if your god turns from you, you will have my arms to find safety in." he encouraged softly

"If my god is the true god, and stands unkind, we shall both go to hell" he said "but that should stand as heaven with you by my side"

"as parabatai, as one. my own." whispered Agron.

Nasir smiled softly "always" he encouraged. Their lips met lovingly as Agron pulled his lover down to lie and rest after the evening's exertion.

Nasir looked at his lover "how do you feel, love...?" He asked curiously.

Agron chuckle. "it is a feeling unknown." he mused.

"Are you in any discomfort..." He asked concerned

Agron shook his head. "none my own. perhaps it shall arrive in the morn but for the moment none." he said kindly.

He nodded, "if any discomfort comes, tell me, I will brew herb" he urged.

Agron nodded. "gratitude my own." he said softly.

"I fear sleep..." Nasir whispered.

"My arms will hold you if any dreams make limbs struggle and mind panic." encouraged his lover.

"I don't want to go back there..." He whispered his trembling hands tightening about his lover.

Agron held him closely. "you need rest my own. Recall when dreams plagued my sleep? It took time but the ceased.." he encouraged.

He nodded, but still did not close his eyes. Agron pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead, hoping to sooth his lover further. With one last long look nasir finally allowed his tired eyes to close. Agron vowed to watch over his lover at night and with careful eyes looked for any signs of discomfort. Nasir awoke several times in the night, screaming and clinging to his lover so tightly his nails drew blood. Agron held him close and whispered words of love to sooth him each time he woke. The morn came and both men were exhausted from their stressful night.

A rustle from the curtains made Agron turn tired eyes towards it to see their son hesitantly peeking in. He opened his arm for the boy and he ran to them, pressing a kiss to both their cheek. "wala and vati tired?" he asked with a soft pout.

Nasir smiled softly at his son "did Yakub want to play?" He asked.

Yakub nodded shyly. "why wala and vati tired. no sleep?" he asked softly. Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek. "wala and vati were having words and when to teach Yakub draw words." he smiled. The little boy adored written Arabic and runic German.

Nasir smiled fondly, "and wala will play with you if that is your wish," he said gently, feeling much need to make amends for his absence to the boy in the past week.

Yakub hugged Nasir tightly. "Miss youuu wala." he said softly, pressing little wet kisses to his cheek. Agron chuckled and drank some water before turning to the curtain where Spartacus stood with a polite half smile. "Agron, words if I may."

The German nodded, pressed a kiss to Yakub's forehead and unconcerned for his nudity got up and pulled on cloth and leather with weapons. Nasir looked at the leader wondering if he too was required. Spartacus shook his head when he saw the little boy's arms tighten around Nasir's neck. Agron pulled his lover's chin up for a soft loving kiss before walking out with their leader to tend to the matters of city safety and grain.

Nasir smiled at Yakub, "well, what shall we play?" He asked his son

Yakub looked at him with large soulful eyes. "Bath! Creeksooos made Yakub a boat!" he squealed happily and showered him the little wooden boat from the Gaul. "Will wala tell a story from homeland while bath?" he asked hopefully, wishing to hear more of his culture.

...

Agron walked with Spartacus to the Thracian's quarters as they bent over the map and discusses strategical vantage points, guard shifts on the walls and supplied of grain available. They were safe with food for a while but sea would offer more. Fish if they used the boats in the harbour rightly and option to gain further stocks from Sicilia.

Nasir smiled softly, he had got Yakub a boat, but it had been lost with their old home. He set water to boil on the fire, before filling the basin they had acquired from one of the villas with the cold water they needed, entertaining the boy while the waited by bobbing the boat on the surface.

Yakub as a happy babe enjoyed the attention from his wala very much and clapped his hands when the boat stayed on the surface.

...

They walked through the city, Agron shadowing Spartacus' steps as they saw to all having a roof over their head and to the storage of grain and other commodities being guarded. One of the larger villas was set up as a medical camp as well and they checked on those wounded in taking the city before tracing their steps back towards their own quarters. The sun was already high in the sky, past its peak and food was required.

Nasir smiled softly and reached in to his pack for some dried beans, "how many do you think it would take for the boat to sink" numbers in Latin had been something nasir had been teaching Yakub.

Yakub looked at the beans curiously before back at the boat and thought hard, his bottom lip pouting in concentration. "Fav." he said and opened his hand to show all five fingers.

Nasir smiled "I think seven, shall we see?" He asked "will you count for me Yakub?" He asked.

Yakub nodded, and counted eagerly. "oooone...tooo...tree...fuuur...faaaav..." he counted and waited for the boat but it did not sink.

"Five..." Nasir repeated "fiiiive" he placed two more in and it still didn't sink. "It seems your papa has made a sturdy vessel" he smiled "shall we add more?"

Yakub nodded but paused, trying to remember more as he counted of his fingers. "E...eit...neeein..." and still the boat did not sink.

Nasir put in one more are the boat started to sink "what number was that Yakub?" He asked pointing to the boy little finger "what comes after nine?"

"Tiin!" called Yakub happily and clapped his hands.

Nasir smiled pressing a kiss to the boy's temple. "The water is ready," he smiled. He had a little surprise for his boy too, a small vial of soapy liquid which would make the water bubble. He took the beans out of the boat and poured in the hot water, the boat looking as though it were captured in a storm

Yakub squealed happily and clapped his hands at the performance, reaching his hand towards the water in serious dangerous of burning his skin.

Nasir snatched the boy's hand back dropping the cauldron in to the water, it splashing all over his legs, scalding the flesh. He hissed pouring cold water from a flask over them to relieve the burning. "Yakub!" He said firmly "what have we told you?" he asked checking the boy over and finding no injury.

Yakub's eyes watered slightly at seeing his wala heart. "I am sovyyyy!" he squeaked and threw himself around his wala's neck. That was when Agron joined them and noticed the raw skin on his lover's thighs. "What happened my own?" he asked and kneeled at his side, gently touching around the raw area.

Nasir hissed, "nothing, it is fine" he said, brushing his lover off still needing to make sure the boy understood. "Yakub." He said firmly, pushing the boy back a little so he was looking in to his eyes "what did we tell you about things from the fire?" he said.

"not go near and not touch...Yakub could get hurt.." he whimpered softly at the firmness in his wala's voice and lowered his eyes submissively. Agron stood silently and got some healing salve and cloth to cover his lover's thighs with for an hour or so to prevent skin from blistering.

"Yes," he said, raising the boy's eyes to look at him again "it is dangerous, and will hurt you, only let adults touch, you could have wounded yourself permanently" he said "do you understand Yakub?" He said needing to know the lesson had been learned.

Large tears spilled over the child's cheeks as he nodded. "Yes wala, I sovvy..." he said softly.

Nasir nodded, and seeing the lesson was learnt pulled the boy close "vati, did you know Yakub can now count to ten?" He said.

Agron pulled a smile on his lips for the boy's benefit. "Well done, little warrior. Wala teaches you well." he said and pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek before taking out the cauldron from the water and checking the temperature. He placed the little one inside and rubbed his cheek. "Now play for a little one and vati will join you after he speaks with wala." he said gently and picked his lover up, not wishing for him to strain the skin on his thighs before gently placing him upon their bed, opening the container with the healing salve.

"It is not bad..." He said "I poured cold water upon flesh immediately" he explained.

Agron shook his head. "Skin may still blister and cause pain. I would not have body in discomfort when mind is already." he said softly only for his lover's ears as he spread the salve with tender fingers before covering his thighs with the cool cloth. "Rest a moment, I shall bring Yakub over to play after a quick bath."

Nasir nodded. "was I too hard on him?" He asked worried.

Agron shook his head. "Some lessons need to be taught firmly. He is but a child not but will have to learn very soon." he said and pressed a kiss to his lips before taking off his leather and weapons to better accomodate the squealing splashing babe.

Nasir smiled fondly at his little family. "Agron," he called, throwing the bag of beans over to the man "Yakub will show you the game we played, teach him counting in your tongue" he smiled

Agron caught the bag with practiced ease and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Now, what gave did you play with the beans Yakub?" he asked gently.

"See how many make boat sink" he smiled splashing the toy around making it look like stormy seas.

Agron chuckled and stilled his splashing before picked a bean and placed it into the boy. "Count with me in German." He smiled. "now one, show me one." he said and Yakub pointed to one of his fingers. "good, one is ein." he pronounced clearly.

"Ein." Yakub nodded, nasir joined them, sitting g beside the bath, he was interested in learning too.

Agron added another bean. "Now show me two...well done little one." he praised. "Now two is zwei..."he said clearly, showing him how to move lips and tongue to pronounce it well.

Nasir and yakub both repeated in unison, both saying it much more like 'zwee'

Agron chuckled. "Zwei.." he pronounced clearly again.

"Zway" the pair said thick with accent from their native lands.

Agron nodded in resignation before taking another bean. "Three is drei."

"Dry?" Nasir attempted, the boy copying him.

minadrobna: Agron chuckled heartily and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Almost love. Soften it. Drei." he said again, coaxing the little one.

Nasir got it right and said a few words from Arabic whose format had similar pattern and soon the boy was declaring the word happily.

Agron clapped his hands to show his joy as well before picking another bean. Soon both Nasir and Yakub were capable of counting to ten in his native language as well and the sound of it from their lips brought the German much pleasure to hear.

Nasir smiled softly and they let the boy play on his own a little long "I was thinking of asking favour of Spartacus and Crixus..." He began.

Agron looked at his lover attentively. "A favour of what nature?" he asked.

"To tutor our son in the words of their language" he said "I believe being of multiple languages is a great power for our son"

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Well thought my love. I fully agree."

"And if cause lasts for many years he could hols great purpose, at this time is mind is rife for the collecting of tongues, moment should be ceased"

Agron nodded. "Crixus and I will see to him being skilled, with weapon and softer crafts as well. He has a love for horses. He shall be a great skilled man one day." he promised before taking a cloth and pulling across his chest as Yakub stood in the bath and hugged him around the neck so he could wrap him up and dry him gently. "There, a clean little warrior." Agron chuckled as Yakub nuzzled his cheek with his nose as he has seen his wala do many times.

Nasir smiled softly "I can teach the ways of sword as well, agron," he corrected "and I can also teach him healing herbs and such"

"I was not implying you could not teach him the ways of sword." he amended, now wanting to offend his lover. "Aim of words was merely that you hold greater patience with languages and softer skills than I could ever had, a skill I greatly value in you and would not be able to teach him myself as well as you." he complimented.

He smiled softly, "I shall exchange words with Crixus and Spartacus, if Gannicus holds any Celtic knowledge it may too be of use"

His lover nodded. "Navea has been teaching him some of the herbs you have been giving her while she was with child. He shall be a child of sharp mind." he smiled and dressed their little boy in trousers and a tunic but Yakub pouted. "Vati not wear tunic. Why I have to?" he asked with broken Latin.

"Vati is a man, used to chilly weather, where he is from, the sun hides, you are from the warmth, like I and only little, you need further warmth" he smiled "wala wears tunic too sometimes, as does even vati, and Spartacus" he encouraged knowing that would win the argument

Yakub pouted but allowed the man to place the belt with the Thracian dagger around his waist before sitting with his wala. "Will I be quick as wala or tall as vati?" he asked, curling into Nasir's side.

"How tall were your first parents?" Nasir asked "you will definitely be quick little one, you are Syrian, and it is in your blood" he smiled holding the boy close.

Yakub nodded into his chest. "I remember first mama. She tall and Yakub very small. She bent far down to hold hands and help walk." he said softly. "There was no papa." he added, curling closer into his wala. Agron started preparing them a meal but froze at his words and turned to look at his lover. There were two explanations for no father being present. Either Yakub's father was killed soon after his birth, or before. Or the woman was a slave herself, shunned for keeping a child when most dominas made their slaves rid themselves of any children.

"Well if she was tall, you will be" Nasir smiled "maybe even bigger than vati" he beamed.

Agron hid his smile as he turned to stir the broth. It was highly unlikely but he would not take the illusion away from the boy.

"And even if you are small like wala, you will still be mighty. "

"You are not small my own, you are lithe." winked his lover teasingly.

Nasir grinned "wiry" he offered with a grin.

"Mmmm...another trait I much appreciate." he chuckled, knowing their little boy will not pick up on the sub context.

Nasir chuckled softly, "Yakub, how do you feel about being taught things?" He asked "like schooling?"

"Like you wala? you draw words." asked the boy curiously

"Yes, we want you to learn languages, fighting, herbs, craft,"

"Like Navea with herbs, and Creeeksoos with his funny tongue?" he asked softly, yet delight could be seen in his eyes.

Nasir nodded "Spartacus will teach you words of Thrace and strategy."

"Vati? Will you teach fight?" he asked the German, who merely chuckled. "Of course little one. We all shall. And I will teach you how to work with horses, like Greeza, not just ride them." he promised.

"And Spartacus and can teach you spear, and Navea the skill of arrows" he encouraged "it will be hard work thought little one, and will take a long time" he warned.

"Can Yakub still play?" he asked with a quivering lip.

"Yes of course" he smiled "we played just now, the game with the boat, that was lesson, but game too" he smiled.

Yakub's smile was blinding. "I wanna learn but play!" he hugged his wala close, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.

"What, more? Now?" He asked with a smile, bouncing the boy in his lap.

Yakub giggled happily at the bouncing. "Now! Creeksoos teach me 'bebe' and 'enfont'!" he squealed. Agron chuckled, knowing their son meant enfant, the word for child in Gaulic but it appeared little Belle softened the Gladiator considerably.

Nasir smiled and reached in to his pack pulling out a bag of sweets. "You know numbers, now let's learn sums" he smiled

"sams?" asked the boy confused.

He poured the sweets out on the furs. He placed one down in front of the boy. "How many is that?" He asked his son.

Yakub looked at the sweet and showed him one finger. "ain!" he said and agron smiled fondly.

"And in Latin?" He asked

"one." he grinned.

'Well done," he smiled. "Now if I was to add another, what would that be?"

Yakub looked at the one on the right, then the one on the left and lifted a finger for each on the corresponding hand. Then he looked at them. "Two?" he asked softly, not sure.

Nasir smiled "and in vati tongue" he asked encouragingly.

"Zway." he grinned at his vati and agron clapped his hands in encouragement.

"So, little one, that means that one," Nasir pointed to a sweet "*plus* one" he pointed to the other "makes two"

"one pas one is too." grinned Yakub.

He nodded "vati, what is plus in your tongue?" He asked

"plus." pronounced the word Agron with his deep baritone.

Nasir smiled, "so vati, tell Yakub what one plus one is in German" he smiled

Eins plus eins gleich zwei" pronounced Agron slowly and correctly.

Nasir squeezed his lovers thigh gently, his German was always a highly arousing to him.

Agron winked at his lover with a grin, a small fire burning in his eyes. Yakub suddenly stood up and headed for the curtain. "Yakub, where are you going?" asked Agron softly.

The little boy turned and smiled. "vati smiling at wala in that way, when wala goes mwah on vati's belly." he said. "I guard Belle!" he squealed.

Nasir watched the boy, worried for a moment. Before he laughed. "Go find papa or Spartacus or Gan" he smiled throwing a couple to sweets to the boy.

Agron chuckled and pulled the smaller man into his arms, carding his fingers through the silky locks, his tongue teasing his earlobe as he whispered heatedly. "Deine Berührung macht meine Haut mit dem Wunsch brennen ... Ihre Augen sprechen von Freuden wollte auf meine Hand, und ich kann nicht leugnen, uns die Freude des Seins ein .."

Nasir shuddered softly "your words' meaning..." He whispered.

Agron's teeth worried the tender skin of his lover's neck, making the blood rise beneath the surface before he pressed their foreheads together and whispered against his lover's lips. "Your touch makes my skin burn with desire...your eyes speak of pleasures wanted at my hand and I cannot deny us the joy of being one..."

Nasir shuddered softly "let me bring you please this night..." He said "mind is not ready for breach of body"

Agron gentle tapped his temple with his fingers silently before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "How do you wish to pleasure me tonight?" he asked softly.

"Just lie back and let me show you love."

Agron nodded and pulled his lover into a deep kiss as he lowered them down with the smaller man straddling his waist as was customary.

Nasir smiled "close eyes..." he whispered, peppering his lover's chest with kisses.

Agron closed his eyes, trusting his lover to bring his body pleasure. Nasir kissed his way slowly down his lover's body, his hair tickling the flesh on the way down as he gently parted his lovers thighs.

Agron's hand reached out and gently caressed his cheek, eyes closed as he hummed at the gentle ministrations.

Nasir kissed and laved the skin of agron's inner thighs, humming softly.

His lover shuddered at the soft pleasure bestowed upon him and let his lover take command for the moment. He was very much sure of Nasir's more submissive nature in pleasures yet knew now was not the time.

Nasir then moved and he felt nothing for a moment before the man's tongue tentatively lapped at the man's entrance. Agron gasped at the sensation that caused his back to arch slightly. Nasir flicked his tongue more surely against the sensitive nerves. Agron gasped again at such unfamiliar pleasure, one that he had not yet bestowed himself upon a male lover.

Nasir started laving it hungrily, wanting to give his lover great pleasure. He had not done this since the brothel and he pushed back painful memories using his lover as a way to heal.

The German felt his lover's vigour and submitted himself to the hungry tongue, knowing his lover could have only learned such a pleasure in the brothel and if his body was to be a vessel for healing, then so be it.

Nasir gently breached his lover with his tongue, testing to see if his lover liked the sensations

Agron's thighs parted further at the barely there penetration of his sacred entrance and he bit his lip in order to prevent any noises slipping from throat.

Nasir pulled back for a moment "let me hear your pleasure..." He breathed.

Agron's dark green eyes met his lover's for a brief moment before he nodded and gasped softly at the next swirl of the talented tongue. Nasir penetrated the man fully with his tongue, loving hearing the man's pleasure. Agron's strong back arched further as his hips ground onto the talented muscle breaching him so intimately. A pleased moan left his throat before a soft hiss escaped his lips in delight. Nasir speared the entrance over and over with his tongue his nails raking down his lover's thighs.

The German felt the tight knot of pleasure in his stomach ready to snap at any moment as his hand slid to the leaking hard cock pressing against his belly. Nasir moved the hand away, pulling away for a moment "not so fast love" he grinned.

Agron growled at him, the sensual creature pleasuring him so intimately a strain for his self-control.

Nasir waited for his lover to calm before he slowly pressed one of his oil slicked fingers in to his lover's heat.

Agron groaned softly but chuckled. "You seem to begin to enjoy this…" he whispered huskily through his pleasure.

"What lover does not enjoy the pleasure of his own." he whispered, massaging that magical spot inside his lover.

The strong defined muscled on the German's belly clenched and quivered at the sensation. "And you enjoy..Fuck...the power that comes with it.." he offered with a smile until another touch rendered him speechless.

Nasir shook his head "power has never come in to it"

Agron did not reply to his words as pleasure shook his frame and every nerve in his body. Perhaps not consciously, yet he knew the healing power of his lover's touch upon his mind was a kind of power.

Nasir gently added another finger, as he lapped on the head of his lover's cock, keeping eye contact with the man.

Agron's pupils were dilated with pleasure as another hiss left his lips, this time with a hint of discomfort.

Nasir kept his fingers still for a moment, sucking on his lover's cock to distract him.

A soft groan escaped the German's lips at the wet heat engulfing his aroused cock and his clenched muscles relaxed to allow his lover's fingers to slide deeper.

Nasir gently massaged the spot again as he swallowed his lover's cock down gently fucking the man in the same rhythm as he deep throated him.

Agron's hand slipped into his raven locks but not to guide, merely to hold on as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through him, tightening the coil inside his belly even further.

Nasir crook his fingers so as to better please his lover, as he worshipped his lover's cock with his mouth.

"My own..." he gasped in warning softly, feeling his seed pressing to be expelled.

Nasir only continued, coaxing his lover to blissful end.

The coils finally snapped and his hot seed flooded his lover's mouth as a guttural groan of pure pleasure escaped his lips and his back arched with the strain of his tightened muscles.

Nasir milked him before gently removing fingers, sitting back, licking his lips.

Agron's belly was quivering slightly in the aftershocks of his pleasure as he opened his eyes and aimed his gaze at the one man that was his world. The love and adoration in his eyes was simply overwhelming as he extended a hand towards his lover. Nasir smiled fondly and wiped his fingers before crawling up his lovers body

Agron held him close to his body in a vice grip of his arms as he pressed a kiss to the smaller man's lips. "Ich liebe dich.." he whispered softly against the parted softness.

"Ich liebe dich..." He returned fondly.

The German however surprised him as he further whispered "a'eshqk" against his lips in almost perfect Arabic. (i adore you)

Nasir gasped softly "where did you learn such word..." He whispered

Agron smiled. "Our son. Crixus taught him the words in Gaulic; I asked him how to say it in Arabic. He was happy to comply and asked if I was going mwah you afterwards." he chuckled softly. "But I wish to learn your tongue as much as you wish to learn mine. For your sake, and for the sake of our son." he added.

Nasir smiled, "our tongues clash, mine is in tongue yours in throat" he explained.

Agron nodded. "It took a few tried for tongue to move in ways correct to pronounce the words I have wished to tell you in your native tongue." he smiled softly.

He smiled "it's in the tongue roof of mouth love," he thought for a moment, "try this, mrhba asmy aghrwn"

The German concentrated for a moment. "mrha...amsy...aghrwn." he got at least his name correctly, having heard it so often from Yakub.

"Mur hah ba," The 'hah' came out in his throat.

"Mur hah ba." he pronounced clearly. "And the meaning?" asked the German.

"just simple, my name is agron," he smiled.

"mur hah ba Agruwn." Agron tried questioningly.

"Mur hah ba amsy Agruwn" He corrected with a smile.

"Mur hah ba amsy Agruwn." smile the German at his lover, his tongue loosening slightly to the foreign sound.

Nasir smiled softly "much better," he encouraged.

Agron kissed him tenderly. "Gratitude my own, for the pleasures you have brought me. May I return affection without taking possession of body?" he asked softly as fingers delicately skimmer over the smaller man's sensitive hip bone.

"Affection is not required," he said softly, "conversation gives pleasure"

Agron watched him for a moment, trying to discern whether his lover's disinterest in affection was meant through host pleasure of conversation or whether he did not feel body prepared to receive them yet. But he nodded and offered a soft smile. "I find it worrying our son can now recognise desire between us." he chuckled suddenly.

"it is a part of life, we should not hide it from him...I question whether we introduce religion to him, he remembers the torah, and a few things of Jewish origin..."

Agron nodded. "I would not hide it from him, yet I wish to preserve his innocence in these matters just a few years longer." he said softly. "As he is of your origin, I shall leave religious matters and teachings in your hands. While I shall answer any questions about my Gods he may have, I see it is your wish to teach him Judaism. I shall not presume otherwise." he nodded.

"you mistake intent, I do not wish to impose my own religion upon him if that is not his wish, I wish for him to hold something to believe in, as a man without faith is dangerous." He said simply.

"It would not be imposing. I would correctly name it heritage, as it is the religion of your nation. He has a right to be taught." answered Agron.

He nodded, "Well if you agree with me upon Jewish decision," he said.

Agron stroked his cheek gently. "As I have said, it is his heritage. While I will answer questioning words of my Gods if he wishes, he should know what his wala believes in." he offered softly.

"And what his vati does," He replied, "He should chose what he wishes to believe."

The German nodded. "if that will be his wish, then yes."

"I feel you should console yourself with your gods..." He said softly, "they have given you much, even if you choose to believe they have cursed you," he said

Agron sighed softly. "I already have...and I thank them every day since." he admitted in barely a whisper.

Nasir sat up, "you never said, last we discussed such matters you had your back firmly turned from them..."

"That was yet before Romans attack." replied his lover and turned eyes towards wine as he took a gulp.

Nasir lowered cup from his mouth, "you prayed for mine and Yakub's return?" he asked.

Agron nodded and looked at his lover. "Every day, in each silent moment when rest should have claimed me...I could not think of any else apart from you and Yakub firmly back in my arms. I prayed...I begged...with my mind and heart...and I promised to thank them each day if they returned you to me. I have kept my word."

Nasir smiled fondly, "Agron of the Rhine, god has blessed you with a heart greater than any man..." he whispered.

"It hardly rivals yours." replied his lover gently.

"your heart stands so kind and loving, I feel as if my own may tear with the adoration I hold for you," he urged.

"You are my heart...and my world. If you were taken from my arms, along with our son, there would be not one thing holding me to this plane. The Gods have listened to my prayers and I have reconciled myself with them if it means that my family is safe." whispered Agron softly, his thumb gently caressing the smaller man's delicate cheekbone.

"you should do it for yourself, as well as us, let them give you council and guide you hand, and keep you from evil..." he whispered his eyes intense.

"I have allowed to do so the previous night, when I longed to know what help I may be to wounded mind and soul. When idea came upon me and trust and love filled heart. I knew what I needed to do." admitted the German.

Nasir looked at him curiously, "you hold no regrets about giving yourself to me?" he asked cautiously.

Agron shook his head. "I have never been and truly never will be of a submissive nature. Many a pains have been gained by non-submissive behaviour in front of a dominus. Hence why I have not allowed any male lover such an intimate claim. As you are the one that holds my heart, no regret plagues mind." he explained.

He smiled fondly, "you still held control, as you always shall...I am always at your will and glad to be, you stand the dominus of my heart, and I would have you in no other way," he smiled, pressing a kiss to each one of his lover's battle scarred knuckles.

Agron pulled him close into a tender kiss yet a look of worry passed his eyes. "I have been amongst those who freed you from your dominus, helped you become a free man in his own right once more. How can I be a dominus to your heart without putting shackles on it?" he asked softly with concern.

"they are shackles of anyone who has found love as deep as we have, they stand not as shackles, more as comforting ribbon of softest silk, attaching me invisibly to you, but always there, comforting in times of darkness, guiding in times of loss," he explained.

Agron's eyes shimmered slightly with emotion as he pressed a most tender kiss to his lover's lips. "Such beautiful words spoken warm the heart greatly. I have wished to offer control to regain sense yet now I see it is now what you seek...Mind recalls your tender words, when we spoke of the future still in the walls of the roman temple. You have spoken of spending your future worshiping and serving me with open heart..." he whispered, his hands never ceasing their soft caresses to his lover's back. "Those words brought a deep sense of love and admittedly possession to mind. Yet as I hear you speak of me as the dominus of your heart...and the reverence in your soft eyes...it takes breath away." was it not for their closeness, Nasir would not have heard the words.

Nasir let himself be held tightly. "My only wish has always been to serve you, and our son, Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus and Navea... our *family*. I only wish to give them comfort, and happiness and care and guide them through unsettling times. It is how I wish to live, not because of religion, but because my heart commands it," he said just as softly in to his lover's neck.

"Then I shall heed the command of your heart. And once we are free, we shall live a life that will allow our family to flourish." replied Agron softly as he pulled his chin up for another gentle kiss.

Nasir smiled softly, "Dominus..." He whispered softly, knowing how the word would make agron feel now it held new meaning.

A small shudder rippled through the German's frame and the green of his gaze deepened and darkened in front of his lover's eyes. "My own..." he whispered, the words holding new meaning as well with the slight tone of possession and adoration.

"Your will... *our* hands," He whispered interlocking their fingers, subverting the roman phrase, giving it new meaning.

Agron closed his eyes momentarily and pressed their foreheads together. "Forgive me." he said as his hardened cock pressed against his lover's hip. "Body wishes to claim what heart and mind have realised they hold in possession." he whispered, yet did not pay his passion much attention, their words of much more import.

"Mind fears return to past...something I never wish to associate your touch with...as Spartacus' touch currently holds..." he whispered finally voicing his fears.

"I would not press, as I have said, I shall wait for you to come to me when mind is ready..." he said before looking at his lover in surprise. "Spartacus' touch?" he inquired before recognition passed his eyes. "His touch was platonic but he was the one to have offered you..." he said softly. "Is that the reason for fear?" he asked softly, gently cupping his cheek.

Nasir nodded, "I cannot help but hear his words...that he said to my former dominus...all lies...I know that...but still the words from the great man...I..." His words faltered as the beginnings of tears clung to his lashes.

Agron gently rubbed his cheek. "I have known the man for many months, and I have been angered myself for him allowing you to be taken away by the fucking shit...yet every word spoken went against all belief held in mind and heart. When I accused him of being mad and wished to come to aid, he stopped hand and spoke words of trusting in you. In your strength, in your own power over yourself..." he said softly.

Nasir closed his eyes leaning in to the touch, "Should I try to break words, in attempt to heal wound, he is our leader, and I man I greatly admire, I do not wish such things to be clouded by this..."

"I would be firmly by side. Perhaps an invitation for an evening meal?" asked his lover.

He shook his head, "not when our Yakub is present," he said "and I will not send our boy away at dinner, it stands time for families,"

"Then a matter best discussed perhaps at the sun's peak in his quarters after a meeting on strategy." suggested Agron.

Nasir nodded, "Sounds much more appropriate timing..." he said, "And yes...I would have you by side, as in all things.."

Agron pressed their foreheads together. "He has utmost respect for you and our bond my own, I assure you. He will listen carefully to any concern you may have." he said softly.

He nodded, "you shall have to help give it voice, I may appear as warrior, but am timid creature at heart...especially standing so weakened by revived memory..." he whispered closing his eyes softly, in their embrace that was all theirs.

Agron nodded softly. "I shall aid when I feel the need to from you... For the moment we shall have to rest, a long day awaits us tomorrow."

Nasir smiled softly, "apologies if night still is not restful…" he whispered sadly.

The German merely pressed a kiss to his forehead gently. "Dreams are not to be commanded, merely endured." he said softly.

Nasir nodded, "I love you agron..." he whispered softly.

"As I you my own." whispered his lover back.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Just a little note at the beginning dear readers, we are of course sticking to the story line somewhat as we have previously mentioned but this is our version of the events, perhaps how we even wish for it to be so be prepared to read facts that are not quite historically correct ;) other than that, enjoy yourselves and hope you continue to follow our journey through this RP x**

Nasir let sleep claim him even though restless, and one dream had Nasir up out of bed and pacing, panicked.

Agron stood slowly and opened his arms for his lover in a soothing and open gesture. "Nahzeir..." he coaxed gently.

Nasir looked at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I am here, my own. It was but a dream..." he said softly and slowly stepped closer.

Nasir stepped in to his lover's arms, letting himself be held "Spartacus..." He whispered knowing it would tell his lover what he had dreamt.

Agron pressed soothing kisses to his lover's temple. "Hush my own, we shall talk to him in a few hours. He will not hurt you…he never would..." he said softly. "The words spoken were all lie..."

Nasir nodded meekly, leaning heavily on his lover, feeling weak and drained. Agron picked him up gently and carried him to their bed, lying them down to get some more rest. Nasir was scared to close his eyes, the images he had seen felt burnt in to his brain.

Agron gently carded his fingers through the inky locks. "How about we make braids tomorrow?" he asked softly.

"B-braids?" He sniffed, confused.

"Your warrior braids..." Agron encouraged his lover gently, hoping to bring peace of mind.

"What for...?" He asked curiously his trembling ceasing slightly at distraction.

"To honour the many men that have fallen in combat at your hands. You are a warrior and should be recognised by those of your origin even from afar.." he said gently.

"M-maybe..." He whispered, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Perhaps an evening meal, Naevia would surely be up to the task while Crixus and I teach our son more words of our tongues. A family dinner." said Agron softly.

Nasir nodded "I shall have to cook selection of foods... Would you like strudel?" He asked

The German hummed at the pleasurable thought. "It would be a great delight. You take such care of me, gratitude my own." he pressed a kiss to his lover's temple.

"As I always wish to..." He whispered softly, calming down greatly.

They rested until the sun appeared at the horizon, waking them slowly to the sound of little feet running into their quarters. Nasir smiled softly, sitting up just in time to be bombarded by Yakub flying in to his arms. His thighs were sore, but already felt better than the day of injury. He held the boy close, breathing in his wonderfully comforting scent and soft baby skin. "Ooohhh Yakub! I missed you this night," He said taking a good look at the boy that along with Agron was his world. "Did you sleep well little one?" He asked.

He nodded eagerly. "Bel didn't wake but I miss yoouu." he said softly, nuzzling his wala.

Nasir smiled fondly, "I need vati to myself for a few nights, it is not because I don't want you here, I do, with all my heart." He explained, "It won't be for long, and I promise to spend every hour of the day with you, unless there is grown up talk..." He whispered.

Yakub nodded. "love you wala..."

"I love you too Yakub, always," He whispered, rocking the babe in his arms for a few moments, before smiling softly, "Why don't you wake up vati, Yakub?" he asked with a slightly mischievous grin.

Agron was still sleeping peacefully. The little boy grinned and pounced on the man, a small 'oof' escaping the sleeping figure. "vatttttiiii wakeeeeyyy!" Yakub giggled.

Agron groaned and turned them over, sleepily tickling the giggling babe. "Good morning little one." he chuckled raspily, his voice gruff from sleep.

Nasir smiled softly, and lovingly carded his fingers though his lover's bed hair, "good morning," he said softly.

Agron turned and smiled at his lover. "Good morning my own." he said fondly and pulled him down for a soft kiss to the sound of Yakub's happy squeals.

Nasir smiled, "I wish to break words with Spartacus as soon as I may," He said, wanting to somehow resolve the issue.

Agron nodded and kissed Yakub's forehead. "wala and vati need to have adult talk with Spartacus. Will you ask papa to teach you more Gaulic little one?" he asked softly.

Yakub nodded. "oui!" and ran out.

Nasir smiled softly, "He is so clever," he hummed fondly.

Agron chuckled. "Indeed my own. Now, let us prepare and go see the Thracian." he said softly.

He sighed. "what do we say..." He asked.

"He knows of your dreams, that is where we shall start." suggested the German.

"He knows not of the topic of dreams, I fear fault is mine for dreaming of such and he will become angered of me..." He said nervously

Agron shook his head. "It is not your fault for mind not being settled. Spartacus better than others understands that." he reassured his lover

"Will you break words, introduce conversation? Mouth goes dry at though…"

Agron nodded. "We share thought in approach." he reassured his lover.

Nasir smiled softly "you stand so good to me..." He whispered.

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly. "I only wish to support my lover in times when mind is not stable to bring happiness again."

Nasir smile softly "happiness is always felt when you are in my arms..." He said softly. And stood, pulling on his silk green trousers and matching tunic not wanting the weight of armour on his aching body.

Agron wrapped cloth around waist and pulled sword over his shoulders before taking his lover's hand. "Let us bring mind more peace." he said softly and kissed his lover.

He smiled and nodded holding his lover's hand tightly.

Spartacus was looking over the map of Sicilia which they have discussed with Agron the previous day. He smiled as they walked in. "greetings. What brings you to my quarters at such an early hour?" he asked.

Nasir stood slightly behind Agron, keeping his gaze firmly upon the floor.

"It is a subject that sours tongue. Perhaps we could all be seated?" asked the German politely.

Nasir took seat, his side pressed closely against Agron's, trying to draw as much comfort from the man as he could.

Agron held him close and gave him a small smile before turning to their leader. "As you have noticed, dreams have not given one of your commanders rest." he stated politely. Nasir kept his gaze averted, fiddling with his fingers.

Spartacus nodded. "Yes, I became aware of them two nights previous. And since you wish to speak with me, I assume some of my conduct might have been the trigger." said the Thracian knowledgeably.

Agron nodded. "After weeks of separation, uncertainty for life and hardship, it was to be expected that by putting a collar on once more and being subjected to a certain way of touch, even if platonic on your part, would leave an imprint." explained the German softly, holding Nasir tighter to his side. "And while we all realise the actions and words were necessary for survival and no blame is laid, confronting fear is what may aid the dreams to cease."

Nasir could not raise his head, he felt as though the weight of collar was still upon him.

Agron as if sensing his thoughts gently rubbed the side of his bare neck to reassure him of the collar no longer being present. Spartacus nodded. "Nasir." he called the smaller man, not with authority but with kindness, wishing to look the man in the eye as he makes apologies.

Nasir slowly raised his gaze, "I understand there was no intentions in words and touch...but part of me thinks otherwise..."

Spartacus held his gaze and shook his head. "My touch or word held no intent at all, as blood boiled in veins at being forced to speak such atrocities. I would in no way lay a claim to you through such a touch as you belong with, and dare I say to, Agron. Your bond is sacred and for a moment I worried for my own life when I saw the hatred for my action in his eyes. His worry for you when I allowed Marius to lead you away shook his whole being. While we both had faith in your skill and knew the man would not have long to live, I apologise deeply for having hand forced into allowing such an action against you, a free man and one of my commanders. Apologies, Nasir." he said clearly.

Nasir nodded and smiled softly, he stood throwing his arms about the leader's neck "gratitude..." He said softly.

Spartacus looked at Agron for permission before gently patting the Syrian's back, showing him his touch to be of comfort to him, not of threat. "No, the gratitude is mine for facing demons when mind was weakened and offering help in plan that has brought much success and advantage for the cause. Perhaps an eve's meal for the commanding group is in order to cement bonds?"Asked the Thracian as Agron pulled his lover close to his side again.

Nasir nodded, "invite was going to be stretched for tonight. If there is any foods, or such that take fancy, notify self and I shall prepare them."

Spartacus smiled. "Gratitude, the offer is well met and much appreciated. I find myself craving potatoes baked directly in the flames if it is not too much to ask. It is a meal Sura adored." he offered openly and handed Nasir a small basket with several large potatoes.

He nodded with a smile "we were also wondering if you would give our Yakub a small amount of tutorage."

Spartacus nodded and smiled in encouragement. "Again, request is well met. I presume he wishes to be taught of culture and language?" asked the Thracian

"We want him to be well versed, also in fighting and strategy" he smiled.

Spartacus nodded. "I shall teach him the art of the spear when he gains a few more years and muscle enough to hold it." he nodded.

Agron clasped his forearm. "Gratitude brother, we shall see you at the eve's meal." he smiled and they soon left for their quarters.

"How fairs mind and heart?" asked the German softly.

Nasir smiled "a little better lover, yes"

"very well. Perhaps a little surprise may lift spirits further." smiled the German as they picked up Yakub and took him to their quarters.

Nasir looked at him with a frown "surprise?" He asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead as they sat amongst the pillows, Yakub sitting on his knee. "Surprise." he confirmed and pulled out a beautiful yellow ribbon, showing it to the child.

Yakub squealed. "For Yakub? For hair?" he asked as his little fingers touched the silky fabric.

Agron shook his head and ties it in a knot of his people around the boy's wrist. "As a sign of family." he smiled and produced a beautiful crimson one for his lover. Red as blood, their liquid life, red as their passion and love.

Nasir smiled softly, "and what colour is yours?" he whispered.

Agron pulled out a deep green ribbon, the colour of his eyes when pleasure only brought by his lover overwhelmed him.

Nasir smiled softly, he took Agron's ribbon and instead put it on himself, tying his around Agron's strong upper arm.

Agron fastened the green ribbon on his lover's arm with a German knot and pressed a kiss to each of his knuckles. "A sign of our family bond." he smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's temple as well, tickling his side gently.

Nasir smiled softly "you have the kindest heart, Agron of the Rhine..."

Agron shook his head. "Merely a gesture of appreciation and thankfulness for my family." he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Yakub mwah too!" squealed the happy child, caressing the ribbon around his wrist.

Nasir smiled softly, and pouted his lips at the boy for a kiss. Yakub tackled him with his weight and pressed wet kisses to his cheeks and lips like a little duckling. Nasir chuckled, wrestling the boy in his arms "Quack quack little duck," he grinned.

"Nooo I am warrior!" squealed the little babe before jumping onto his vati. Agron let himself be tackled back to the ground, pressing kisses to his son's cheek before tickling him like none other could.

Nasir grinned, "you know little one, some of the best warriors aren't just warriors," he said, "Some are strategists, healers..."

"Some breed animals, tutor young ones, even organise grain and other commodities..." added Agron to encourage the little boy.

Nasir nodded, "Agron has a talent for animals, I am good with herb and numbers,"

"And vati is a strategist with Spartacus. You can be any kind of warrior that you wish to be little one." added Agron and nuzzled his cheek, lifting his arms above his face, making Yakub feel like flying which made him giggle happily.

Nasir smiled fondly, "We shall do our best to train you in many different ways so you can choose what to be,"

"Horsey and huuurbs!" squealed Yakub.

Nasir smiled "Spartacus has agreed to teach your strategy."

"Spatacooos teach Yakub?" he asked and squealed happily as he wiggled out of Agron's arms and sat himself in Nasir's lap.

He nodded with a soft smile, "He will teach you the language of Thrace, and how to throw a spear too, he told me himself," he said with a smile, bouncing the boy in his lap gently.

Yakub clapped his hands excitedly and leaned into his wala. Time passed fast as Agron took their son to the harbour while Nasir cooked for the evening meal, but soon returned with the babe curled into his chest contently.

Nasir was working hard, trying to work magic with the limited supplies he had, he'd called favours and foraged what he could, and had increased the size of the fire to accommodate all the dishes he was working upon. He'd wrapped the potatoes in palm leaves, so they would cook in the direct heat of the fire, without getting a char. He also had some mackerel from the harbour, which he was cooking in a similar method, with herbs placed directly on the skin for flavour. He was cooking his flat breads on the heated stone, they had become quite infamous amongst the men, and this time he cooked poppy and caraway seeds in to them for flavour. He was also cooking stew with plenty of vegetables and spices to make their scarce amount of meat go further, he also had lentils cooking, and nettles stewing for tea, as well as the strudel which he was in the process of making. He looked up at his lover with a relieved smile, "Have you brought me back anything from the harbour?" He asked hopefully fearing what he had would not be enough. Yakub held up a bucket, sloshing the water around "Cayfish, Muscools and seeeeeeeveed!" he exclaimed. Nasir beamed at the boy and his lover, "You really do pay attention in our foraging lessons love," He smiled.

Agron chuckled and handed his lover the bucket before cradling the tired babe until he fell asleep, the day long with excitement. He sat at his lover's side and separated the seaweeds and cleaned the fish for his lover to use. The mussels were washed of the salty water and he placed them in another bowl for his lover when he was ready to use them.

Nasir chopped garlic and onion and put in the water that the mussels were cooking in, he put the crayfish in boiling water, before passing it to his lover to cut up, to separate the key sections claws, etc, cooking the seaweed in the water that remained.

Agron worked with his lover and helped him where he could before preparing the seating again and making a small cot from blankets for Jezabelle and went to get the Gaul and his family for some pleasant words before the meal.

Nasir hummed softly as he cooked, not noticing the arrival of Spartacus, so in to his work.

Spartacus chuckled softly, not wanting to wake the still sleeping child. "May I be of help?" he asked.

Nasir jumped his hand nearly touching the hot water "Sp-Spartacus!" He gasped standing up to greet the man.

Spartacus raised his hands in an open gesture. "Apologies, I did not intent to startle." he said with that crooked smile of his and offered his forearm.

Nasir took it, "apologies, there is a lot of food to prepare, supplies grow scarce, I have stretched food as far as I can"

"Grain and other commodities will be released on the morrow. For the moment they are held since I have only just finished taking stock of what the city provides. We have discussed strategy with Agron." he offered to calm worries.

Nasir smiled, "Would you like drink or small morsel of food to slake hunger or thirst until the others arrive?" he asked.

"One cup of wine should not dull the senses." smiled Spartacus and claimed a seat in the pillowed circle. Agron, Crixus, Naevia and Jezabelle joined them shortly, the little girl squirming in her blankets, her eyes dropping heavily.

Nasir greeted her and played with her a little before he placed her in the bundle of cushion and furs they had made. Gannicus joined, late as usual, a little wine already in him. Nasir laid out the food before the circle, proud of his efforts, and in great need of a sit down. He sat close to his lover's side. "Enjoy," He smiled.

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek and gently rubbed Yakub's belly. The boy had curled up in his arms, not ready to wake up yet when he first returned to begin the meal. "Come now Yakub, food time." he chuckled at the squirming ticklish child in his arms until large dark eyes focussed on him. "Milk?" he asked, still enjoying the treat greatly and Spartacus offered to feed him.

Yakub toddled blearily into Spartacus' arms, flopping in to his lap with a grumble. Nasir smiled noting Crixus' happiness at the mussels which reminded him on his home land. He gestured to the parcels on the fire, "The potatoes you asked for Spartacus"

The Thracian nodded. "Gratitude. I shall enjoy the treat after seeing Yakub's belly full." he smiled as he slowly tipped the cup towards the boy's lips.

Yakub drank it with adorable little hums waking up gradually as he drank. Spartacus smiled at the babe before accepting his potatoes and letting Yakub pick another lap to seat himself in. Agron poured his lover a small cup of wine before adding to his cup. None of the commanders drank more than two small cups of wine at all times apart from Gannicus. The man seemed unable to function without what their son called the red juice.

Yakub pouted at the man, taking the cup, putting goats milk in front of him once more. "No more joos," he frowned.

Gannicus chuckled at the child. "You are strong because of milk. I am strong because of juice." he explained.

Yakub frowned, "No...joos makes you silly, you dwink joos to forget things, but you warrior, you face them." it was clear Yakub had picked up on a lot of the words Agron had been saying to Nasir over the past few days.

Momentarily stunned at such wise words from a child's mouth, Gannicus did not reply, merely watched him before chuckling. "milk tonight then." he said and raised the cup.

Agron pressed a kiss to his lover's knuckles at the progress of their son.

Nasir smiled softly, he pulled Yakub close bouncing the boy on his lap "Gannicus there is some nettle tea if you prefer,"

Gannicus shook his head. "Herbs are for women in my culture. I would rather have milk and remember the days when I was yet a boy than be a woman." he grinned, the Celtic charm in his eyes.

Nasir raised a brow, "you do realise, most of the food you eat contains herbs?" he asked with a grin.

He nodded. "And I have been treated with some, even though I prefer stitches and fire. Those are herbs unavoidable to health for any man or woman. But to drink herbs is a woman's habit.

Nasir chuckled, "I doubt we'll see the mighty Crixus don a dress," he grinned at the man who was drinking his tea, "Or Agron taking up sewing,"

"I am versed in sewing in all honesty." whispered Agron quietly into his lover's ear.

Nasir grinned and whispered back, "shh, he doesn't know that," he smiled pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek.

Agron chuckled and gently rubbed his cheek, pleased with the open affection his lover shower and received.

Nasir next dished the strudel giving his lover an extra large helping.

Agron hummed with delight at the sight and downright moaned with pleasure at the first bite before pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek, devouring his plate with gusto in less than two minutes.

Nasir chuckled and plated him some more, ever the dutiful lover.

Yakub clapped his hands happily and giggled at the obvious affection between his vati and wala as Agron rewarded his lover with a soft kiss to the lips this time with gratitude.

Nasir flushed softly, but smiled a little, touching the ribbon upon his arm.

Agron gave him a warm smile before finishing the struddle and taking little Jezabelle into his arms as Crixus passed her to him. He cradled her to his chest and tenderly rubbed her soft cheek until she started sucking on the tip of his finger.

Nasir chuckled softly, "I think she is hungered in her sleep, she has quite the appetite," he chuckled.

"She is strong, as is to be expected from a child of a gladiator. And holds the beauty of her mother." he complained a radiant Naevia who reached for the little babe and loosened her dress to offer her a breast to feed from.

Nasir passed her a cloth for her modesty with a fond smile.

She blushed in gratitude. It was a custom in her culture for a woman to feed a child no matter the place but she realised it might be different for the male-dominated company she was in.

Nasir smiled, "it is only option, you do not need to hide from me sister, but Gannicus looks as though he might feint," he laughed.

The Celt was indeed blushing and choked slightly at the Syrian's teasing comment. "My people...women always feed babes away from men." he explained once he unblocked his throat.

Nasir chuckled, "It seems the lines between women and men are clear, I have often said I toe lines between both. Does that unnerve you?" he grinned

Gannicus shrugged. "Why would such a matter unnerve me? You are not my lover." he grinned.

He laughed softly, "No I am not,"

The Celt shrugged. "Beautiful women are scarce in these times, hence why we rather have a beautiful cunt." he grinned roguishly but was surprised when a small hand pressed against his lips.

"Bad wuuurd!" said Yakub with a pout and Agron with Crixus were leaning against each other in hysterics at Gannicus' predicament.

Nasir grinning knowing this would be the icing on the cake and would send even Spartacus in to fits of laughter, "And Yakub, what do me and Agron do for punishment when you misbehave?" He asked.

"CORNNNERRR!" Yakub grinned "five meenutes," he pointed to the corner of the room. "go," he said to Gannicus.

Even Spartacus was laughing heartily while Gannicus looked with surprise upon the little boy. "Can I take my juice with me?" he asked with a mock pout.

He shook his head, "But if you are good, might be like vati, let you out after three" He said.

Nasir looked at Agron raising a brow, "you let him out after three minutes?"

Agron looked into his cup. "He was very good. It's good to teach both punishment and forgiveness." he said softly to his lover.

Nasir knew his lover knew he had been completely rumbled, "to the corner as well, *five* minutes," he said sternly in that tone Yakub had learnt to fear.

Agron chuckled and winked at Gannicus as they went to sit in the corner against the wall, pretending to look sombre as they exchanged soft words.

"Gannicus, there are four corners to a room, take one of the others!" Nasir commanded.

"Not fair, you did not specify which corner we should go to in the first place. It is too late to change the rules now." replied the Celt cheekily.

"Gannicus, *seven minutes* ten if you don't move this instant!" Nasir could see tears of mirth dripping in to Crixus' beard.

Spartacus was laughing as well to the surprise of all. The Thracian has become much more relaxed in such a familial surrounding and it suited the ever stoic man. Gannicus got up with a grumble and moved to a different corner where he sat down and folded his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Even with closed eyes he looked like a large feline ready to spring up from his seat at any moment. Agron chuckled at his friend and took off his sword for comfort as he stretched his own long legs in front of him and watched his lover intensely.

Nasir shot him a friendly wink, before decided to be evil, "Second servings of strudel anyone?" he offered, knowing his lover wanted more. Agron scowled when none was passed to him.

A few minutes later Yakub approached him, "you disobeyed wala, you sowee?" he asked the same routine Agron and Nasir followed with the boy.

"Yes I am little one, you know Ich liebe wala." he answered with a soft smile and rubbed his nose.

Yakub smiled, "Cuddle and kiss!" He said their final step before letting him out of the corner.

Agron chuckled and cuddled the boy close, pressing kisses over his happy face before carrying him to their circle to sit next to his lover. His attention was solely on their son however as Nasir was mean by sending him into the corner and not sharing the struddle.

Nasir beckoned his lover over, the hugest portion of strudel on a plate, "I wouldn't forget you my lovely pouter," he grinned as Yakub went to free Gannicus.

"Gangan you said naughty word, you sowee?" he asked.

Agron still pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But you sent me into the corner like a naughty child when all I was teaching him was what your god believes in, is it not? Forgiveness?" he asked, sticking his bottom lip out to the amusement of the Gaul.

Gannicus just grinned. "I am never sorry for any words that slip my mouth little one, but just this once I will say I am." he chuckled.

Yakub giggled, "Cuddles and kisses!" he beamed.

Nasir smiled, "don't you use my faith against me,"

Gannicus chuckled and let the boy throw himself around his neck with a chuckle as he patted his back. Agron shook his head. "I am not using anything! That is the whole point. you make me out as misbehaving for teaching our son your core values to be a good person and send me into a corner for it." he huffed and poked his finger at the struddle.

Nasir swatted his hand away, "Don't poke it," he frowned, "Eat it like a normal person and stop sulking," he said.

Agron growled but picked up the bowl with struddle and started eating quietly.

Nasir chuckled softly, he leaned in and whispered "I love you" in his ear hoping he would be forgiven

Agron grumbled but pressed a peck to his cheek quickly to say he would get over it.

Nasir pouted, "sorry..." he whispered really scared he had offended his lover.

Agron turned towards him and offered a small smile. "First parenting disagreement, you realise?" he asked softly before nuzzling his cheek.

Nasir looked at him sadly, "apologies..."

Agron shook his head. "None are necessary." he said softly and captured his lover's lips in a tender kiss. "Ich liebe dich.." he whispered against the smaller man's lips.

Nasir smiled fondly, "And then some..." he whispered back to his lover.

Yakub's giggles interrupted them as they looked at Gannicus tickling the happy child on their way back to the circle of pillows. Yakub was musing Gannicus' hair up and by the time he was finished the man's head looked like birds could land in it at any moment.

Agron chuckled but softened the sound as he noticed Jezabelle finally asleep in Naevia's arms as the woman leaned into her Gaul tiredly. He nodded to Crixus who smiled in graitude before picking his woman up and with a nod to all present left their quarters.

Nasir walked up to them, "I shall watch the babe this night, if you wish..." he said softly, knowing the two needed sleep.

Crixus nodded. "Much gratitude." he smiled down at the sleeping Naevia, the darkened circles beneath both their eyes spoke volumes.

Nasir took belle gently, placing her back in her bundle of cushions and furs. People saw the sleeping babe as sign to leave, and Nasir packed them each off with a portion of the remaining food for breakfast or a snack, he gave Spartacus an extra large portion, "you need your strength, to keep mind keen," he smiled "I hope potatoes lived up to expectations,"

Spartacus clapped his shoulder. "They were very well received, and brought many a great memory of Sura. They brought a smile to the lips." he reassured. "Gratitude, I shall see you on the morrow." he said as last of their gathering left.

Nasir smiled softly, and gladly shucked off his clothes, wanting the freedom of nakedness.

Agron hummed in appreciation before turning towards their son who had fallen asleep after playing with Gannicus and cuddled him in the furs near Jezabelle cot, close to the lovers' furs and blankets. He stretched his tired muscles and unwrapped cloth before picking a bowl of water and cloth to wash himself.

"If I am restless in the night, please wake me before dream makes me cry out, I do not wish to scare the children." Nasir said softly, walking up to his lover, hugging him from behind.

Agron gently rubbed the forearm draped over his torso. "I shall. Do not worry mind before closing eyes. Come..." he said softly and turned his lover towards his chest as he started washing him with the pleasant refreshing water.

Nasir however had other ideas, he pressed their wettened bodies close, leaning in for a tender kiss.

Agron's arms tightened around his lover naturally, as he felt the warm slick skin slide against his as he reciprocated the gentle pressure upon his lips.

"Apologies if offence was caused earlier..." said the Syrian softly.

Agron shook his head. "Know I only meant well, remembering the words we broke over religion is all."

He nodded, "I know, wine was in me, and I felt jest for the first time in forever..." he whispered.

Agron chuckled. "Then I shall turn a blind eye." he winked and kissed his sweet lips again, this time deeply.

Nasir returned the affections just as deeply standing on his tip toes for better access, trusting his lover to steady him.

The German did not hesitate once as his hands slipped to the slim thighs of his lover and pulled them up and around his waist for an intimate embrace for the sole purpose of closeness.

Nasir wrapped his legs tightly around his lithe lover, sighing contently into their kisses.

Agron's arms pressed their bodies firmly together, wound around the Syrian's waist he knew placing them lower may still be too soon for the frazzled mind of his lover.

Nasir nipped gently at his lover's lips as he pulled away very slightly, "Do I stand forgiven," he whispered with a mischievous grin.

Agron chuckled. "There was no offense caused, so no forgiveness to give..." he whispered against his lover's lips, his tongue flicking over the Syrian's bottom lip.

Nasir's tongue flicked out to catch it, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Their tongues intertwined as Agron's lips covered those of his lover yet again in a teasing erotic dance.

"Let us take to our bed..." He whispered amongst fiery kisses.

Agron hummed in agreement and lowered them down, lying back with his lover still pressed close to his chest and straddling his waist. One of the man's hands slipped to the Syrian's thigh and squeezed gently, feeling the lean muscle and soft skin beneath his finger tips.

Nasir moved so he was laying at Agron's side, pulling the furs over them, covering them completely in case wandering eyes were to see. Yakub knew quite enough for now, if not too much.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead as he held the smaller man close and let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes. The day has not been too long yet still proved tiring.

Nasir smiled softly peppering the man's chest with kisses. "How stand the new recruits?" He asked, asking about the progress of the cause for the first time in a long while

"They will require a great amount of training but that is Crixus' and Rohan's concern." he chuckled. "well for the moment. we have been awaiting your return to self so you may teach invaluable lesson." added softly with a smile, hoping it would lift spirits

"I should like to return tommorrow, if you would help shoulder weight if I faulter"

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I shall always help shoulder weight." he promised.

Nasir smiled "then the dumb fucks won't know what hit them" he grinned

Agron chuckled. "That is the spirit my own. now take your rest, you will need strength to fight tomorrow."

Nasir smiled softly looking at his lover his eyes adorably wide "one last kiss?" He asked

Agron chuckled and pulled him close for a soft intimate kiss as his strong arms held the smaller man tightly. "sleep well my own." he whispered against swollen lips.

Nasir smiled and snuggled in to the crook of his lover's neck, not fearing sleep so much this night

Agron held him close and shut his own eyes to get some much needed rest. that was until little belle woke with a soft whimper.

Nasir had already been stirring a dream starting, he sat up almost immediately as though he sensed the babes distress "warm the goats milk," he said softly to Agron.

Agron warmed up the milk and handed his lover cloth to clean any spillage.

Nasir held the babe perfectly, feeding her small amounts at a time. "Agron" he asked with a grin "have you ever changed a babe?"

Agron chuckled. "You forget I had a younger sister." he smiled.

"well then, that's a treat for you" he grinned gently passing the babe over

Agron just chuckled and carried her over to the water basin. He took off the cloth nappy and washed her up before reaching for a herbs against rash and tying her up again. "There, no more smelly Belle." he chuckled as she sucked on his nose after he nuzzled her.

Nasir chuckled softly "shall we see if she will sleep further?" he asked

Agron nodded and with a kiss to her little forehead placed her back in the cot when her eyes started closing once more.

Nasir smiled softly, "well that was easy, he hummed.

"She is still a little babe. all she needs is to be clean, fed and asleep." chuckled Agron and kissed his lover's temple.

"Try telling that to Crixus and Naevia!" He smiled

Agron chuckled. "Perhaps she was restless due to the large moon. babes can sometimes feel it." replied his lover wisely.

Nasir looked at him curiously "really?"

Agron nodded. "Both brother and I were restless around the time. Mutty noticed the pattern." he explained.

"Maybe its more men it effects.. Though the moon does affect women folk"

Agron nodded. "A mere suggestion to be considered." he said and lied down with his lover to get some more rest.

Nasir slept peacefully the babe sleeping without a problem, Nasir only stirring once more, his sleep a lot more restful.

Agron held him close in his sleep and kissed his forehead gently once he felt the sun warm on his back.


	25. Chapter 25

Nasir groaned and stretched closing his eyes burying his head in Agron's neck "go away sun..."

Agron chuckled and kissed his neck. "rise warrior, we have cheeks to part and press into sand." chuckled the German huskily.

Nasir groaned "your arms seem warmer than usual...this day..."

"how so?" asked Agron surprised.

"Just inviting me to sleep...and not rise" he whispered.

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he made to remove his arms from around his lover.

Nasir grumbled "five more minutes... Please..." He said, opening his bleary eyes at the man.

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled him closer into his warm chest to rest some more.

Nasir smiled softly "you missed my lips..." He whispered

Agron chuckled. "With intention, yet it seems I have been mistaken." he whispered, raised his chin gently and kissed his lover deeply yet tenderly.

Nasir returned it with just as much tenderness and affection. "good morning...my love..."

"good morning...*my* own..." returned his lover softly as his arms tightened around the smaller man.

Nasir smiled fondly at him "must we get up so soon?" He whispered.

Agron smiled sadly. "Our son will stir soon, as will little Belle. And we have training to command. Perhaps a few more minutes but not too long." he said regretfully, wishing for a peaceful morning with his lover.

"The pain of duty" he sighed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

Agron sat up behind him and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder, as he pulled the Syrian's back into his chest for comfort and handed him a cup of water to refresh his senses.

Nasir let out a weak mewl of protest, he'd just escaped the lure of Agron's body. The German chuckled and handed him the cup as his large warm hand rubbed his lover's flat belly. Nasir drank thirstily his taut muscles tensing under his lover's touch. Agron rubbed them soothingly, aiming to bring peace to his lover for a few more moments in the early morn. He continued to nuzzle and press kisses to the smaller man's neck and shoulders. Nasir sighed softly "you know...I am wondering if I died in my sleep..."

Agron's hand froze momentarily before the gentle strokes continued. "Why would mind conclude such?"

"Because you showing me such affections feels like heaven..." He smiled affectionately.

Agron's lips turned into a smile against the dark skin of his lover, as he hummed in appreciation at the words. "I fear my affection is not often shown, perhaps a little more than the custom of the East of the Rhine.." he said softly.

He smiled "as temper is too easily shown from the land of Syria" he smiled.

Agron chuckled. "It fuels the bright fire in your dark eyes. The only eyes I would have aim such loving gaze at me." whispered the man against his lover's pulse point.

"Sadly, many women in camp hold similar gaze towards you... You stand quite the lothario" he grinned "gives me great pleasure to know you only for my bed"

"Many women?" asked the German with complete surprise. "You tease me my own, that can hardly be truth. And even if, I would have none other than you. You are mine, as I am yours." he whispered tenderly and licked the shell of the smaller man's ear.

Nasir shuddered softly "you know such affections make cock rise" he scolded with a groan.

"Is that so?" he asked and pulled Nasir into his lap, his scalding chest pressed firmly into the restless back in front of him as his hand gently rubbed the man's rising cock underneath the furs. "Perhaps it is time for your pleasure only." he said softly, his hand tightening pleasurably on the cock.

Nasir groaned softly. "What if the children wake..." He breathed.

"For now they sleep...all you have to do is keep quiet..." whispered Agron in his ear as his lips and teeth feasted upon earlobe and sensitive neck.

Nasir groaned softly "with such touch...I am not sure it possible..."

The hand upon Nasir's cock gained in speed, a firm thumb circling the sensitive head and spreading leaking seed for slicker touch as the German's other hand pinched one of his brown pebbled nipples. "As quiet as need allows then..." whispered Agron.

Nasir bit his lip to hold back a groaned "then you better kiss me, and fucking quick" he hissed.

Agron turned his face to the side, kissing his hungrily over the trembling shoulder and swallowed the sounds of his lover's pleasure as his hand gained in pace while the other slipped lower to cup the heavy sack beneath it.

Nasir moaned deeply in to the kiss as he came hard, spilling his pent up desire over his lover's hand.

Agron pleasured him until the soft whimper from his lover's lips indicated he was too sensitive to touch and pulled his hand out from the furs, licking his lover's seed from his fingers as his heated eyes never left the man.

Nasir shuddered softly, and pulled his lover in to a deep kiss to share it with him.

Agron held him close, gentle fingers caressing soft skin of thighs and belly as he held his lover in strong arms for silent comfort.

"Now I definitely do not wish to leave your arms..." he whispered closing his eyes, savouring the last tendrils of pleasure within him.

Agron chuckled. "Then do not. We may join Crixus and Rohan when sun is higher and many a cheek has fallen into the sand. Rest my own." he said gently and tightened his hold.

Nasir dozed for another hour before Belle woke them both, "She wishes for her mother," Nasir said bouncing the babe gently, "Shall we see if Naevia can take Yakub for the day too? They should stand better rested."

Agron nodded and quickly passed cloth over his lover to clean remaining seed so they could get dressed and take the children to the Gaul's quarters. Yakub squirmed in his vati's grip and Agron chuckled. The child usually the first up looked tired by the exciting eve before and hopefully would rest peacefully for a few nights.

Nasir smiled softly, "He has been surviving on very little sleep these past few days," he mused as he pulled on hid armour and other gear for the day, pulling his hair back into four braids.

Agron smiled and caressed the braids gently when he saw them before pressing a kiss to each and then to his lover's forehead.

Nasir smiled softly, strapping his sword to himself, "ready?" he asked

Agron tightened leather round his form before nodding. "Let us join the others."

Nasir nodded and headed out to the town square, which was now used as the training grounds, he watched the training at hand, all the men stood unskilled, as he once had.

"I remember a Syrian, a wild little dog to some, who once told me he was no fucking soldier." came Spartacus' voice from behind the couple, surprising them by such words from Spartacus, but the Thracian seemed in very high spirits indeed.

Nasir smiled softly, "tell me which men to train and I shall snap at their heels until they stand warriors,"

Spartacus pointed out a few. "Two Syrians amongst our midst, and two young ones from Carthage. Take them and shape them, in both our and your language and honour." he said.

Nasir grinned, "provide me with some gruffer company, I would like challenge,"

Agron stepped behind his back and pointed at a group of men that were his kin. Gruff, large and speaking in broken tongue to others, otherwise keeping to German. "You have managed to tame one man from the east of the Rhine. How will you fair with four more?" he asked challengingly.

Nasir grinned and pointed to the largest, "you here now," he said. The man scoffed as though he barely saw the man.

Agron chuckled and knew the man was in for it now. Spartacus joined his side as they observed the circumstances.

Nasir strode up to the man squaring off against him despite his height, "did you mistake tongue for idle jest?" he asked sharply.

"What you want...little man." said the man brokenly, his voice thickly accented like Lugo's once.

"I am no 'little man'. I stand your fucking commander, now fall to purpose, and do as instructed," he said with a hiss to his voice, "And do not make me ask again,"

"You...commander? But you so little.." said the man again and the others in his company laughed.

Nasir shoved him hard, "Judge size against a Roman, and throat will be slit instant," He said sharply, "Fall. To. Line." he spat.

The man scoffed and took one the wooden gladius' provided for training, facing the Syrian.

Nasir grinned, swinging his gladius confidently in hand, "Do you have much experience in battle, dumb fuck?"

The man snarled. "I kill Roman shit before." he said as he circled the smaller man. Others have stopped to watch.

Nasir grinned "then come at me, as you did them,"

The mountain of a man swung his gladius and came at him with brute force, knowing the little man had no chance against him.

Nasir ducked and dodged every swing with ease, the man was not particularly quick, "you wing blade wildly, you do not focus," he instructed

Agron chuckled as his kin merely growled at his lover and swung even wilder without listening to the Syrian's words.

Nasir ducked and dodged effortlessly, "you expend much needed energy, with wild attack!" he hissed.

But the German did not listen to him as he continued to swing at the Syrian. Agron watched, entertained at his kin's mistake before Spartacus' voice roused him from focus on sight.  
"How does Nasir stand with regards to his dreams?" asked their leader.  
Agron nodded to the man. "Last night has proved to be of better rest than the others. Were it not for the walls of Sinuessa, he would not be troubled by them yet he is still haunted by the struggle of weeks of separation without four walls to protect him. I do not know whether to consider current position a blessing or a curse." replied Agron softly.

Nasir finally launched attack, finishing him in three moves, knocking the ground from under him, leaving the man sprawled on his back, "you did not listen to instruction," he hissed.

The German was fuming but turned his head towards Agron whose German rang through the training space.  
"Sie besser zu Ratschläge zu hören oder wird er die Wangen zu verbreiten und fick dich von hinten über und über." he grinned and wionked at his lover.

(You better listen to words of advice or he will spread cheeks and fuck you from behind over and over)

"Again," Nasir hissed, "Do not repeat mistake, or find self pressed to sand,"

The German growled and his eyes pierced the Syrian for a moment before he got up and nodded head, standing in position.

Nasir noted the change in the man's attack, "Good, but do not present flank!" he declared and the man was upon floor once more.

The mountain of a man growled, not too dissimilar to Agron, and tried a different attack, using his free hand to grasp Nasir's throat, his strength taking the Syrian's breath for a moment.

Nasir gasped, and rasped "good...but...you forget..." he pressed the gladius against the man's stomach.

The man nodded and let him go, stepping back before he looked at the wooden gladius. "Not feel right...no use sword against Roman shit." he said in broken tongue and Agron grinned from his position by Spartacus.  
"I believe my kin shall be given axe to train with. I would be glad to instruct them. They may prove and asset." he suggested to their leader and Spartacus called to Nasir.

Nasir approached the men grabbing some water on his way.

Agron grinned at his lover as he joined them and took cup from hand to share water as Spartacus made him aware of the decision concerning Agron's kin. "Is there others you will find a challenge to instruct?" he asked.

"Merely guide me to the roughest fuck you have..." he grinned stealing the cup back and draining it.

Agron chuckled at his attitude and let his hand slide over his lover's side appreciatively before joining his kin and was welcomed with laughter and heavy pats on the shoulder. He instructed them carefully, telling them the weight of an axe, their favoured weapon, would once again grace palm. He was met with a roar of approval from the four thick men before calming their attitude and making them pair up to train stamina and swiftness.

Nasir grinned and set to work training a huge Gaul who was violent and would turn hand to anyone, not caring of strategy or command.

Agron chuckled when he saw how his lover was fairing, lifting his gaze at the moment when Nasir kicked the man's ass to press him further into the sand.  
"You seem fond of the little man." said one of his kin in thick German.  
Agron turned to look at him and smiled, yet there was threat in eyes. "He is mine. As I am his." he said and his kin nodded.  
"No offence, just what eye see.." said one of the brighter ones.

Nasir fought and trained all day. They spent lunch in the company of Naevia who looked much more rested now.

Agron was glad to speak his native tongue once more. Nemethes and some other of his kin were no longer pleasant company to keep. Lugo was the only one still greeting Nasir and himself heartily upon sight and they remained friendly. These new men could prove to be a German force against Nemethes' attitude if it shall rise too much.

Sun started setting and they ceased training for the day. They were all packing away for the day, when a small group of men were sighted outside city walls. Agron and Nasir were immediately by Spartacus' side as they jumped upon the narrow top of the wall and looked over the group.

"Not roman, and not slave.." Nasir said warily.

"They carry weapon...and a wooden keg?" asked Agron in surprise. "They are jewelled as well...they appear people of some sort of trade...yet sly folk." he added as one of the men grinned and saluted to the guards.  
"We shall greet them at the gate." said Spartacus,  
"And we shall be as fucking shadow." said Agron and motioned for Crixus to join them as they headed for the gate which was opening slowly.

"Pirates" Nasir confirmed "by shade of skin Cilician" he spat upon the ground on frustration, "not to be trusted."

Spartacus nodded as the men stepped through, all guards including Agron and Crixus drew their swords. A man with long hair, who appeared to be their leader laughed and raised his hands.  
"We mean no harm. I am Heraclio and bear gifts to the mighty king Spartacus, the one who has Rome herself shaking with gossip and fright." he grinned widely as one of his men put down the heavy keg.

Nasir side-stepped a little, so the side of his arm was against Agron's, his sword still raised.

Agron's fingers gently caressed the back of his hand in acknowledgement, the movement hidden by Spartacus's body from the Cilicians' gaze.  
"I am no king. What business do you have here?" asked Spartacus firmly.  
Heraclio merely bowed to him. "You lead these people, I shall call you a king. We came to pay respect, as we tended business with the aedile of this city." he said.

"Then pay your respects and turn on heal, the aedile is dead, we have no business for you here, pirate," Nasir hissed.

Heraclio's smile slipped. "Well, king Spartacus, I would still have words of business. Especially since the aedile is dead, for we do not wish any trouble upon each other, do we?" he said.  
Spartacus observed him for a moment. "So would I." he replied and motioned for the guards to surround the small group of Cilicians. Crixus stood by Spartacus' side as they led the way through the city walls towards commanders villa, Agron and Nasir taking the heel.

Nasir was tense, not liking the intrusion one bit.

Agron's fingers gently caressed the back of his hand once more. The tension was shared between them but they did not utter a word as they entered the villa.

Nasir had a white knuckle grip on his sword, his gaze never leaving Heraclio.

"Nasir, Rohan, I would have you and other guards watch over our guests while I convene business with Heraclio, Agron and Crixus." said Spartacus firmly.

Nasir frowned, not liking his lover leaving his side. He also did not like the look one of the Cilician scum was giving him.

As Spartacus spoke to Heraclio, Crixus and Agron listened attentively for any signs or sounds of struggle outside the chamber, never trusting the Cilicians.  
"You would make a deal with their fucking sort?" asked Agron astounded when he heard the proposal.  
Spartacus merely nodded. "We will need more grain, and robbing Roman ships shall weaken Roman heel and put more fright into hearts."  
Heraclio laughed. "Heel is stronger than ever, senate so frightened they had Crassus buy an army to take you, as I last heard."  
Spartacus shared a look with the Gaul and German before turning back to Heraclio. "I would have you gather commodities and news on Roman ships, your reward 14, 000 dinari." he bargained.

"Fifteen," Heraclio responded, jest gone from his tone, this was business.

Spartacus shook his head. "Fourteen upon the day of the delivery, you will get 500 dinari for a preview of stock so we know your tongue is straight." he said his final deal.

Heraclio shook his hand "Now! We drink! huh!?"

Spartacus shook his head. "I do not partake in drink but bellow the villas you shall find many men who will greet you into the city, and women to accommodate taste and need." said the Thracian and stood up. Crixus nodded to Agron who left and returned to the group standing outside, his eyes immediately upon his lover.

Heraclio laughed and clapped the man hard on the back before heading off to find the party.

Agron noticed his lover's tense shoulders and one of the Cilicians grinning at him. He growled softly and came to stand by his lover's side as Heraclio collected his men and left the villa. "Fucking scum." he hissed.

"Spartacus wishes us to join celebration to observe the men...please stay close by side..." he urged.

Agron observed his lover for a moment before cupping his cheek. "Mind seems even more unsettled after our brief separation. What troubles you? Did one of the Cilicians made an attempt to get close?" he growled dangerously.

He shook his head, "only gave glances...that I did not like..."

Agron nodded. "Come, let us join celebration, have a cup and observe." he said, trying to sooth his lover with a firm arm around his waist as they walked.

Nasir smiled softly placing his arm round Agron's waist, finding comfort in the action.

Agron picked up two cups and handed his lover one as they stood on the outskirts of the celebrations and observed silently. He almost spat out the liquid as it touched tongue. "Absinthe..." he noted with disgust.

Nasir immediately put it down, "Let us find water love," he said.

Agron nodded and they found some, carefully holding onto their cups for safety. Suddenly Naevia was rushing towards them, appearing out of breath.

Nasir looked at her concerned, "What stands the problem? Belle?" he gasped.

She shook her head. "Yakub had a dream full of Roman monsters. he asks for his vati." she said and looked at Agron. The German looked at his lover, not sure of course of action.

"Go, I can handle self for ten minutes..." he said patting his lover on the shoulder.

Agron nodded and kissed his lips ardently for a moment before leaving with Naevia.

Nasir smiled, and watched them leave, his cup was empty, so he headed to fill it, hopefully this time with wine.

Agron tended to their son who cried softly into his chest, promising to kill all monsters in his way and attempting to make him feel safe.

Nasir got some wine, and held a cup for his lover too, he was heading back through the crowd when he bumped in to one of the Cilicians. "a-apologies!" he said wishing to hurry on and find a more peaceful spot.

It was the Cilician previously giving him looks and now a grin split his cheeks. "None needed. Let us partake in a drink." he offered.

"Apologies, my cup is already spoken for," he said pleasantly, not wanting to offend the guest.

"I do not wish to claim it as my own, merely grace lips with its nectar." smiled the Cilician.

Nasir was surprised at the man's bold tone "...you are...bold of words," he said hesitantly, "I do not favour crashing waves" he went to head on, knowing his lover would soon be returning.

Castus boldly took a hold of his forearm. "Geyser such as yours could make a man turn from them..." said the Cilician in a more intimate tone.

Nasir turned back to him, words lost to him.

"Remove fucking hand." came Agron's enraged voice from behind them.

"He- he meant no harm..." Nasir said tentatively but stepped back knowing his lover well enough to know what was coming.

Agron tore the Cilician's hand off his lover and got right in his face, breathing heavily with the strain to not let his fist fly.

"Apologies," grinned Castus "I did not realise you were mired in shit, east of the Rhine,"

Agron smiled dangerously before the first blow flew, hitting the Cilician in the jaw with a crack. The fight was on and the German clearly had the upper hand.

Nasir stood back, averting his gaze from the fight. The Cilician had meant no harm...had he?

"Enough." came Spartacus' displeased tone as Agron delivered his final blow. He was breathing heavily as he looked upon their leader before picking up a jug of wine and passing by them all, his shoulder brushing Nasir's none too gently on his way to his quarters. He was glad Yakub was staying with Naevia for he had much anger yet to release.

Nasir followed hot on his heels after making apologies to Spartacus. He was fuming. Could the man have not used his head, just this once? He stood in the door way squaring up against his lover who had trashed their room in his anger, "Spartacus stands displeased with celebrations end!" He yelled "the Cilician over-stepped, but your response was-"

"As it fucking should be!" yelled Agron right back, turning towards his lover, fury aflame in his eyes.

"Have you lost mind!" Nasir roared "Spartacus said-"

"The Cilician laid his filthy hand upon you! Jupiter himself would have cause to tremble if he lay hand upon you!" he threw another cup against the wall.

Nasir flinched, "and what did you think would fucking happen!" he yelled "I'd fall in to his arms and never think of you again!"

"How am I to know that is not what intrigues mind?! Your words claim you as mine yet my hands are not allowed to prove them! How shall I know interest is not veining!" he hissed yet his green eyes were full of worry and passion as he attempted to calm down.

"Because you're supposed to know *me*" he urged "in all our time we've been together, have you ever seen me look at another?!"

"Not before but how am I supposed to know shan't change? I will not have you from my arms as well!" he hissed, realising how much of his mind he had slip.

"How am I to know we shan't be dead in the next few days!" Nasir yelled "you cannot guarantee anything in this life! But you can fucking trust that I'll be by your side, wherever you are!"

Agron was breathing heavily as he gazed upon his lover before advancing upon him.

Nasir sighed, what was the point of anger, he looked up at his lover, "strike the gods and the Cilician from mind...I would have them of no concern to the one that holds my heart" he said softly.

Agron cupped his cheek a moment, his eyes softening considerably as a soft gasp left him and he claimed his lover's mouth in a heated kiss. "I would slay all who would attempt to rest you from my arms." he whispered against the smaller man's lips, love clear in his eyes.

"Strike from mind..." he repeated, "And turn attention to those that fill your arms"

Agron's arms held him tightly as he devoured Nasir's arms with all pent up passion.

"Shall we take to bed..." he whispered in between heated kisses.

Agron tore cloth from their bodies as they headed towards the furs, not once breaking lips apart. Nasir was like putty in his lover's arms, letting the man touch and experience however he wished. Agron lowered the smaller man into the furs, lips following soft skin over neck and chest, tongue swirling around pebbled nipple. Nasir gasped softly, pushing the man lower gently, the sensations of his lover after not having him for so long were over whelming. Agron nuzzled the closely trimmed coarse hair above his lover's cock before licking it from root to tip, swirling tongue in pearly white drops of seeds that began to leak.

Nasir moaned softly, closing his eyes, his back arching up in pleasure. "Take me...this night Agron..." he breathed, "take all of me..."

The German slid along his lover's body until their lips were once more connected. "Is mind prepared for you to be mine again?" he panted softly between heated kisses.

"I have never wanted you more..." he whispered.

Agron's eyes visibly darkened at such impassioned words as he lowered his body to feel his lover beneath him once more.

Nasir cupped his cheek, looking at him, "There will never been anyone else I want," he said passionately.

"As I would not let you be taken from my arms. You are mine." whispered the German heatedly.

"Dominus..." Nasir whispered softly.

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly at the devotion and intimacy that came with the word spoken from his lover's lips, and suddenly his touch was less frenzied yet still highly passionate.

Nasir took his lover's hand, trailing it down his body, to his arse, knowing his lover would understand the action. Agron squeezed the cheek heatedly before slipping his hand into the furs beneath his lover's head and pulled out the vial of the special oil he got his lover. "Open it." he whispered. Nasir uncorked it with his teeth, passing it out to his lover. Agron poured the aromatic oil over his fingers before trailing over his lover's hipbone and sack before caressing the puckered flesh and rubbing the oil in with care. Nasir shuddered softly spreading his legs a little wider for his lover, never breaking eye contact.

One thick finger gently applied pressure before breaching the tight ring of muscle. It had been more than two months as spring turned into summer since they have been one as they used to be. Nasir gasped softly, both lovers' gaze intense on one another. Agron pressed their foreheads together as he felt the tight heat surrounding his finger. So tight, almost like the first time they have been joined.

"Another" Nasir whispered softly, stealing a few passionate kisses.

Agron licked the shell of his ear as he trust the finger deeper within his lover, rubbing the sensitive inner walls, before rubbing the tip of second finger against the opening but not breaching it yet.

Nasir moaned softly at the ministrations, "I need you Agron..." He breathed.

"And I shall have you...soon..." whispered Agron softly as he added another finger, stretching the gates to his heaven with tender passionate care. He would not hurt his lover in any way, never taking their joining for granted.

Nasir winced slightly, then shuddered in pleasure, kissing and nipping at the golden skin of his lover's neck. Agron's touch was soft and gentle in its passion, attempting to prevent any pain. He curled his fingers in his lover's depth, searching for the elusive spot. Nasir angled his hips slightly to guide his lover and groaned softly when the spot was hit. Agron's other hand guided his lover's hips to keep the angle as his fingers rubbed the spot firmly to distract his lover from a third finger entering the tight heat.

Nasir groaned "Agron... I *need* you...l.."

Agron gently thrust the three fingers deep inside his lover to make sure he was stretched properly.

Nasir shuddered softly "please..." He whispered.

The German kissed him passionately, controlling his urges in order not to hurt his lover as he pulled the fingers out and lowered himself on top of the smaller man's body. A small tear descended down Nasir's cheek as the man lowered himself. Agron pressed their foreheads together and gently wiped his lover's tear away. "What causes tears in such beautiful eyes, my own?" asked the German.

"I've missed you..." He said softly, drawing his lover closer by wrapping his thighs tightly around the man's waist.

"As I have you...every moment that separated us..." whispered Agron as he wound his arms around the smaller man to hold him as close as possible, as his cock nudged the stretched opening.

Nasir whispered 'please' once more against his lover's lips, knowing the pleasure it brought to the man.

Agron poured some more oil over his cock, ever careful with his lover as he slowly, inch by inch, joined them as one until he was deeply seated within the man's tight heat.

Nasir gasped softly, reaching down to feel their connection. "fuck..." he breathed.

Agron took his hand and intertwined their fingers as he pressed them above his lover's head. "You feel like heaven…" came a whisper against Nasir's lips before his teeth sunk into the bottom one.

Nasir let himself be pinned, his body stretched out before his lover, his taut stomach rising and falling rapidly.

The German grasped his other hand as well and pressed it above his lover's head to hold it with the other as he bent his strong frame and let his teeth worry a pebbled nipple. His bent spine already covered by a sheen of sweat as he held back from taking his lover like the raw animal instinct within him demanded.

Nasir whimpered in that wonderful way of his. "Mark me as yours..." he whispered.

Agron's dark eyes focused on his lover as he kissed the soft taunt skin above his heart before sinking his teeth into the flesh, sucking blood to the surface before licking it soothingly. His cock thrust forward just as he tongued the flesh and hit that tender spot within his lover, marking him as his own in more than one way.

Nasir sucked in a sharp breath at the pleasure that coursed through him. He could only lock his legs tightly around his lover's body to allow deeper penetration.

Agron slipped his arms beneath the smaller man and pulled him up as he sat back on his heels and firmly held Nasir's thighs around his waist, enjoying the heels pressing into the small of his back.

Nasir's eyes were all fire as he looked deep in to his lover's, before kissing him passionately, all teeth and tongue.

Agron growled into their passionate kiss as his hands slipped to grasped the taunt cheeks squeezing his cock, and let his finger caress the stretched pucker where they were joined.

Nasir shuddered softly at the touch, moving with his lover in perfect harmony.

Strong hands angled the smaller man's hips and on the next upward thrust hit his lover's spot with more force. "Hold on tight..." Agron whispered against his lover's lips.

Nasir did as he was instructed, gasping and panting with each wondrous thrust.

Agron's powerful hips pleasured his lover with deep thrusts, their closeness allowing the leaking cock between their bodies friction.

He groaned "My love...my...agrun...I..." he panted as he reached his end.

"Nahzeir...mine..." he whispered and thrust deeper within his lover as his seed spilled against the tender spot, holding him tighter as the smaller man's back bent with the pleasure.

Nasir let out a soft cry as the German released inside him, clinging to his lover's form as the last dregs of pleasure ebbed from his body.

Agron held him close as he rocked their still joined bodies, pressing gentle kisses along his neck and cheeks.

Nasir looked up at him, his eyes slightly watered, "I love you..." he whispered "no one else...only you.."

A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead. "As I love you, my own. You are mine as I am yours." whispered Agron softly.

"Always..." He whispered against the skin of his lover's neck.

Agron pressed a soft kiss against his lover's temple and lowered the smaller man into the furs.

Nasir snuggled in to him, "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly.

"no apologies should fall from tongue." whispered Agron. His rage no longer present, neither any doubts.

"I apologise for being so far from your arms..." he said softly.

"Your mind was not ready and I promised to wait...yet heart appears to be of great need for you as do my arms. I am one that owns apology." replied Agron softly.

"And what do you feel apology is owed for?" he asked, his chin resting on his lover's chest, so he could gaze up at the man.

Agron's hands never relented in their caresses over the smaller man's back. "For doubt within mind. Never within heart, yet mind failed."

"As the mind often does..." he said softly "heart was in right place," he encourage, pressing a kiss over his lover's heart.

Agron pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead before pulling him up his body.


	26. Chapter 26

Nasir smiled softly, "Are you happy I've returned to previous self..." he said softly.

"Words cannot describe joy." a soft whisper was his answer.

"a feeling shared by all..." he said, tracing the scar on his lover's collarbone idly.

Agron stiffened slightly under the touch, his scar has been paining with physical strain of past few days.

Nasir raised his head, "does scar pain you once more?" he asked

"on occasion it does." conceded the German, knowing his lover was too perceptive to miss his pain.

Nasir tutted and got up going to their small pack of the only possessions they now had. Agron's release was running down the backs of his legs as he rummaged pulling out the salve he had bought Agron all those months ago.

Agron pulled a bowl of water close and stopped his lover from applying the salve, washing him tenderly first as taking care of his lover was primary concern.

"Agron of the Rhine," he tutted, pushing the man back down, "I told you, if wound ached, you were to use this salve," Nasir scolded in mother hen mode

Agron chuckled. "I am a once gladiator, not a babe. Pain is not unknown to me."

"But you should not feel it unless you have to," He scolded, "You should be at peak of physical health so as to best defend your family," He said as he gently applied the salve.

"One ache will not stop me from keeping you safe." hissed Agron, both at the cool salve upon the scalding skin and such words doubting his ability.

Nasir shook his head, "It may give the enemy a speck of advantage over you, and I would not have that," He said determined on the issue.

Agron growled and turn gaze away.

Nasir rolled his eyes, "you say you are not a babe, yet your actions prove otherwise…"

"i merely focus gaze away at the unpleasant cold." said the German before drinking some water and opening his arms to have his lover close yet again.

Nasir shook his head with a small smile. "Both of us know that was not reason,"

Agron chuckled. "Will you come back to arms? I do not wish you stray for them for long after being one" he said gently.

Nasir grinned, "Only if you admit you were sulking as child," he hummed, swigging at a flask of wine.

Agron chuckled but soon sobered. "I did not like what words implied. it is not a serious ache and i have defended myself and Duro for many years with it paining worse." he said.

"It does not mean you should suffer..." He said softly with sadness in his eyes "there is too much suffering...day in...day out...I can hardly bare it..."

Agron's rough hand gently cupped his cheek. "How could I ever suffer with you at side and in arms? A small ache body is so used to slips mind in your radiant presence." he whispered.

Nasir closed his eyes at the touch, "But to know you are in any pain...after all we have seen...I did not choose this life..."

"None of us did. Yet we find ourselves upon this path. And all that is left for us is to fight, live and love. That is what my father used to say." replied his lover.

"A wise man..." he said softly, letting his lover pull him in to his arms, "Will you tell me about him?" he asked very quietly.

Agron's arms tightened around his lover and he remained silent for a moment before sighing softly. "He was a man almost twice my size in shoulders, thick dark beard that always tickled. Or so my sister said. He loved her greatly and always held her in embrace before she laid down for sleep."

"Did he not do the same with you, when you were little, my father had a beard too, but it stood closely shaven as Spartacus' is..." He said softly, sharing with Agron too, so the man did not feel so on the spot.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead in acknowledgement. "A stubbled cheek rubbing against a babe's softness. Must be a fond memory. Our vati only embraced our sister. He believed that men were no to hold one another, no matter how young..." revealed his lover. "But mutty was always affectionate and attentive to both Duro and I. and I was glad I could shield Duro from our vati somewhat."

"Was he not a nice father?" He said looking up at Agron, concerned.

Agron nuzzled his hair gently and remained silent for a moment in contemplation. "Some would say he was kind for a man from old wild Germanic tribe. Mutty ran away with him when young and they were one of the first settlers of our village. He was a man of firm word, skilled as man of wood and craft, as a blacksmith as well from some time in trade. Vati used to...teach us lessons in what a man of our kind was to be. Duro took much more after mutty, his nature more gentle and did not take so well to harshness from vati's lips." his words were but a whisper as eyes were distant with a memory.

"Lessons...what lessons did he teach?" Nasir asked, drawing intricate patterns with his fingers on Agron's abdomen, knowing the touch soothed the man

The muscles beneath his fingertips quivered and flexed slightly. "Lessons of how horses are to be kept and trained. He was the one to teach me all I know. Sometimes...he made us fight each other, train together...I have shielded Duro from seeing any other lessons that were only mine to learn as the eldest son."

"Other lessons?" Nasir pressed, knowing this was tough, but also good for his lover.

Agron's fingers carded through his lover's unbraided hair. "Lessons all German kin learns as eldest sons." said the man softly as he pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "None worth speaking of. I would never teach Yakub such lessons." he reassured his lover.

"Please. Speak words further, be completely open, as I have always with you, tell me this, and you may ask anything about my home life..." he encouraged softly, peppering his lover's chest with kisses.

Agron drank what remained of his wine before holding his lover closer. "It is a custom to lift axe as soon as child can. I was forced to labour early on to strengthen muscle, harsh words were never spared and when vati was angered, I was to spar with him. a man of his size had me in the dirt in moments with many an injury...he could be kind but that was mostly reserved for our sister and occasionally Duro. I was to protect family if he could not and so I was made to be a warrior from early age.. It is the way of our people." the words were but a soft whisper.

Nasir leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting the touch linger, "it is the man you are today that matters to me Agron,"

"I know my own." said Agron gently and kissed his temple. "I have long left most of the boy I used to be in the land of my origin. And I would not have Yakub influenced by such practices."

"then you teach him the better parts of your culture, as I have chosen to, show him the kindness of your mother, and a little of the firm hand of your father, and he shall flourish under you care," He encouraged with a warm smile, "Our son..." he said softly.

"Our son...our blood." emphasized Agron for he was undeniably of their tempers and Syrian just as his lover. "What parts of your culture do you not like?" he asked softly.

"Some of its strictness, especially when it comes to religion, in general, there is a great deal of oppression upon women. My father stood much more lenient, however, you'd never see a woman take up sword like Naevia or Saxa," he said.

"That is very different to what my memory of origins is used to. Religious strictness?" he asked.

"There are many rules which come with being a Jew, praying four times a day as I have already revealed to you, clothing such as, kippah, tzitzit, tefillin and kittel. Shabbat, forbidding labour, even actions such as lighting fire, which was hellish in winter months, Kashrat, which dictates how we eat..." He explained.

"Is there a custom or meal I can remind you home land with? Apart from passion fruit and papaya?" asked the German softly.

Nasir shook his head, "I should maybe observe Shabbat, a little more... I do crave pomegranate," He smiled "it was my favourite fruit as a boy, father would always give me one for my birthday," he smiled.

"Gratitude for sharing, my own. As we have not yet celebrated your birth date due to separation, I believe we should do so soon." he suggested thoughtfully.

"What of yours?" he said "Date of your birth also passed," he said

"If it is your wish, we may celebrate together." suggested his lover.

Nasir smiled softly, "What an idea," he hummed leaning up for a tender kiss, nuzzling his lover as they drew back.

Agron held him close and pressed another kiss to his lips before they heard a soft whimper from behind the curtain.

Nasir sat up, "Yakub?" He questioned.

The little one ran into the room and threw himself around the other Syrian's neck. "Womans." he whimpered again as large tears started falling down his cheeks. Agron covered them with furs and pulled them both close.

"Oh my gorgeous little boy, come here" Nasir said softly holding his arms out as the boy scrambled on to their raised bed, a luxury Nasir was quite enjoying.

Agron found the elevated state of their bed strange at first yet was getting used to it after a few nights spent there. He held them both close at the little boy kept holding onto his wala tightly.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Nasir asked softly, cradling the boy, stroking his inky black locks softly.

He shook his head. "noo, I wan mwah."

Nasir chuckled softly and began raining kisses down upon the boy.

He calmed down soon and even giggled softly before reaching for his vati, loving being spoiled by both his papas.

Nasir smiled softly, "we should all sleep" he said stifling a yawn "where do you want to sleep Yakub?" he asked.

The babe scrambled into his vati's arms and let the man cuddle and kiss him on the forehead before snuggling into him. "in d middle.."

Nasir pouted slightly, he'd wanted to snuggle Agron... Oh the sacrifices of a parent.

Agron saw his lover's pout and chuckled. "How about you let vati be in the middle so you can have heat of chest with your wala. And share it like a good boy. Remember what we have taught you." he said softly.

The boy pouted just as his father had, but agreed, snuggling in to Agron's left side.

Agron let his family settle on his chest and covered them all with blankets in the warm summer night as his arms tightened for safety. "Good night my warriors." he said softly and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads.

Nasir smiled softly, his fingers interlacing with Yakub's tiny ones, as he closed his eyes and had his first peaceful sleep in months.

The sun rose too early for their liking and Agron was the first to wake, watching his family sleep peacefully. Nasir stirred shortly after his lover, opening his eyes, rewarding his lover with a beaming smile, "greetings..." he said softly.

Agron's lips found his lover's in a tender kiss before he returned the smile. "Gutten morgen, my own." he said softly.

"No dreams plagued me..." He whispered in joy, not wanting to wake their son.

"I did not feel you stir once in night hours. They have finally ceased." smiled his lover.

"I feel reborn..." He whispered leaning up to capture his lover's lips in another kiss "I can see clearly for the first time..."

"And what does such improved sight tell you?" asked the German softly.

"That I love your more than I ever thought possible..." he then grinned "and how much I want to press more dumb fucks in to the sand."

Agron chuckled softly as to not wake their son. "As I love you, my heart. As for dumb fucks pressed in sand, many are available for you to choose from." he chuckled.

His lover grinned "I am going to be more than evil,"

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Heart warms at such fire in eyes."

"I hope to make you more than proud this day,"

"I shall enjoy watching you triumph." smiled his lover softly before Yakub started stirring.

Nasir smiled softly, "good morning little one..." he stroked his son's hair softly,

Yakub scrunched his nose slightly at the tickling of his long hair over his neck and giggled. "waaalaaaa..." he whined a little and climber over Agron's chest to reach the other Syrian.

Nasir smiled softly and rolled on his back so the little boy was on top him, "yaaaaaakubbbbb," he said, copying the babe's tone.

Agron chuckled as the little monkey boy climbed onto his wala's chest and curled up upon it. "seep." said the tired babe and closed his eyes again.

Nasir chuckled softly, "Yakub," he said softly, "it is morn, time to get up..." he said gently peppering the boy's head with kisses.

Yakub nuzzled into his chest. "seepy. womans chase seep away..." mumbled the boy, his eyes heavy.

"Awww little one..." He said softly, seeming to have no choice but to let the boy sleep a little more.

Agron motioned for his lover to loosen arms and pulled the boy into his wide chest, covering him in furs. "I shall rest with him. The need for sand beneath heel is clear in your eyes. Go teach lesson, I shall be by side later when our son awakes." said the German softly.

Nasir smiled softly, and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads, pulling on his armour, grabbing his spear this time, in the mood for a different weapon and different challenges.

Agron rested along with his son, holding him close in a tight soothing embrace whenever whimper left lips. "Hush little one. Vati is here to protect you..." he soothed.

Nasir decided to hit the recruits hard, and by the time Agron joined him in the afternoon the men were collapsed on the steps, covered in bruises, panting and groaning. Nasir, apart from a split lip looking as fresh as ever.

Agron chuckled and walked over to his lover, catching him in an embrace. "Let us show them how parabatai fight." suggested the German.

Nasir grinned "Who to pick," he laughed, "they all seem pretty exhausted," he grinned.

"Then let us have them all..." whispered his lover in challenge.

"All..." He grinned "twenty men, oh my love, you read my mind,"

Agron kissed him briefly before turning to the resting lot. "One more challenge awaits you before the sun sets. The lot of you to attempt taking Nasir and I down." he announced and watched as grins started splitting cheeks of those who considered challenge easy.

"Do you wish me armed with sword or spear," He asked his lover, they always consulted on their weapons.

"What holds preference this day?" asked his lover.

"I was enjoying fucking arse with spear, would that be agreeable? Do you choose sword, or axe? I know you have been experimenting with wielding both at same time," He smiled.

"Axe has been my weapon of choice since young age. yet I shall wield wooden gladius for moment or I fear decimation of numbers if I wield axe on such untrained cheeks." winked the taller man and gripped one of the training weapons before they joined sides and faced the group of warriors.

Nasir grinned and grabbed his spear, pulling his lover in to one more heated kiss before they turned to the squadron of men.

Agron's kin was grinning widely and he knew their attack would be aimed at separating them.

"You going to fling me right in?" Nasir asked quietly, knowing that was their favourite starting move."

Agron chuckled. "Let us start with the right side, my kin deserve a lesson." he answered and gripped his lover's forearm firmly, flinging him into the crowd and following.

Nasir landed atop one of the men, swinging his spear fast, swiping the ground from under several of them with the move.

Agron followed, stopped attack upon his lover's head, covering the men fighting from the top and leaving their bottom halves open to attack for the Syrian.

They fought back to back, covering all areas, until there was a circle of collapsed men around them.

Agron laughed heartily at the surprised and displeased expressions of those fallen. "You have yet much to learn. A word of advice, find one that compliments your style of fight and train together. You may rest now." he chuckled and turned to his lover, the adrenaline from fight still high in blood. Nasir grinned and pulled his lover close for a deep and passionate kiss.

Agron chuckled as their lips opened to greet tongues and pulled the smaller man closer to his body with strong arms. "Sie verbreiten Wanger und ficken nich nur Ihre Krieger in des Ausbildung." called one of his kin with a gruff laugh towards Agron. (you spread cheeks and fuck not only your warriors in training!)

Nasir knew enough of German profanities to know the words were offensive threw his spear, to land just short of the man's feet who yelped in surprise, without even breaking their heated kiss.

Agron chuckled and pulled his lover even closer, wishing he could pick him up and find their quarters to claim his body yet again.

Nasir pulled back slightly with a grin, "What are you thinking of?" he whispered nipping his lover's lower lip.

"Of doing what my kin suggested. spread cheeks and fuck my own." he growled softly against his lover's lips.

Nasir grinned, "you'll have to catch me," he purred and sped off through the crowds.

Agron immediately ran after his lover through the narrow streets and crowds, noticing the man was heading for their villa as his powerful legs had Agron gaining up on him. Nasir turned however heading through some side alleys, taking a long route. Agron chuckled and followed closer, letting his lover hear his sandals heavily upon the ground as space separating them shortened with each step.

Nasir ran hard jumping, gracefully upon a cart springing up on to then over a wall out of site. Agron followed closely and stopped on top of the wall to watch which way his lover progressed. Nasir grinned up at him and hurried off in to the market square. Agron followed close at heal, arms ready to reach and grab the running Syrian but wished to see where he would lead them.

Nasir ran down some of the abandoned alleyways of the city. Agron saw them at a crossroad on a corner and caught his lover, pulling him into a no way street that ended with a high wall, and pressed his lover into it. "Caught you..." panted the German softly against Nasir's sensitive ear.

Nasir was panting softly, but grinning, "What are you going to do with me..." he breathed

Agron's hands slipped to his lover's taunt cheeks and squeezed firmly. "I shall have you to my delight...my own." he whispered and had the trousers off his lover in mere moments before turning him around to share a passionate kiss.

Nasir gasped "H-here?" he said

20:13:31

"That was my promise...these streets are abandoned and we are covered by rubble at the entrance of alley..." growled the German as his own subligaria came off and he let his lover feel his hard cock and see the desire in his eyes.

Nasir gasped softly as he lover turned him round to face the wall, "We must be quick..." he whispered.

"I could not be gentle or slow with you my own..." warned Agron hastily as he licked his fingers and pressed two of them into his lover's quivering opening as his other strong arm held his lover close to his body to steady him. Nasir gasped hissing slightly in discomfort, but loving it all the same. Agron prepared him hastily yet with care, not wishing to put his lover into too much discomfort. Nasir grunted softly as he pushed his arse out further in to the touch. The thick fingers spread his opening with gentle passionate haste and added a third one to make sure the rough entering would not cause too much discomfort.

Nasir moaned softly, "Let me...wetten cock..." he panted.

Agron pulled his finger out with a soft pop before turning him around, a hand in dark inky locks guiding the smaller man to his knees.

Nasir looked up at his lover as he sank to his knees, enveloping his lover's cock in his warm mouth.

Agron groaned softly at the feeling of his lover's talented mouth, his eyes dark and sparkling with pleasure.

Nasir sucked the cock eagerly, wetting it as much as he could.

Agron moaned softly and pulled his lover's lips off his cock for fear or spilling seed too soon on such talented tongue. He pulled Nasir up into a deep passionate kiss, claiming his lips with demanding desire.

Nasir turned back round, and spread his cheeks, presenting himself to Agron like he would no other.

Agron pressed their bodies as close as possible and with an impassioned growl started sliding into the confines of his lover's body, teeth sinking into soft skin on the Syrian's shoulder while one hand slipped to pleasure the slim cock springing from bed of trimmed curls. Nasir gasped pressing his body back in to his lover's.

Once fully seated Agron wasted no time in pulling out slowly, almost tenderly before angling his lover's hips with a vice grip on his hip and thrusting back inside with all the power his firm hips allowed, hitting the most sensitive of glands in his lover's body.

Nasir grunted softly at the hard thrust that rocked his whole body, "ah...Agrun..." he gasped

The German interlaced their fingers on one hand and supported their joined weight on the wall above their heads against the power of his thrusts and the hasty tempo of his hips in their passionate pleasure.

"my..Nahzeir..." he panted softly as his hips thrust sharply, each time aiming for the spot.

Nasir's head feel forward in pleasure as he grunted and gasped at the brutal fucking. It has been too long since Agron had the chance to take his lover this way and fully possess his body so he took full advantage of this opportunity. His calloused hand pleasured the smaller man's cock with the knowledge that neither of them will be able to last long. It did not take Nasir long before he came, his release spilling over Agron's hand.

As the walls of his lover's channel tightened around him in a heavenly manner, Agron could not hold back any longer and spilled his seed against his lover's tender spot. Nasir whimpered and shuddered, being pressed tightly to the wall. The German held them joined for a few more moments before gently pulling out of his lover's opening and turned him around a gentle kiss, a complete contrast to their fucking moments ago. There was a little blood, as was to be expected with the rough treatment. Nasir was weak at the knees and leaned heavily on his lover as they kissed tenderly.

Agron's lips rained apologetic kisses over his lover's face for the rough treatment as he held him close in a gentle yet firm embrace. Nasir just wrapped his arms around him, letting his lover show him love. The German's hands caressed his back tenderly and reached to the side where his loin cloth hanged on a piece of rubble and tore some off, tenderly cleaning the seed and blood from his lover's opening and thighs.

Nasir winced slightly, "it is fine love...let us get back to our son,..." he smiled.

"I shall tend to you with greatest care when we return to our quarters." promised his lover and helped the Syrian get dressed as they took the shortest path home in slow leisurely steps.

Nasir had his arm around his lover's waist, walking happily in the late afternoon sun.

Once they returned to their quarters, Agron expressed his gratitude to Rohan who had been playing with their son and let the happy child embrace them both. "Greetings little one. How about we all have a nice bath before the eve's meal?" he suggested. He would have a chance to discretely wash both his lover and himself off their love making while the little one played with his boat. Nasir smiled softly. Their villa had a bath, shared only with Spartacus, Gannicus, Saxa, Crixus and Naevia, so it would most likely be empty.

Yakub clapped happily. "Big pool? Yakub can swiiiim!?" he squealed happily. Agron chuckled. "Yes little one you may, now gather your boat and we shall go."

Nasir smiled softly ruffling the boy's hair, as he grabbed flannelled cloth for them to dry themselves with and a change of clothes for both him and his lover and Yakub, always being the responsible parent.

Agron picked their son up on his hip as they made way towards the bath which was thankfully empty. Agron kept Yakub occupied as he dropped his subligaria and quickly submerged in the water, not giving time to sight dried seed and blood on his cock. He shielded the little one and played with him to give his lover ample time to join them in the water before he would tend to him as promised.

Nasir sank in to the water with a soft hiss, flicking at one of the rogue rose petal that bobbed past. He dived under the water, re-emerging flicking his hair back and wiping the water out of his eyes.

Agron kept Yakub at the shallow end of the pool and let him play with his boat before submerging into the water as well and coming up in front if his lover, pulling him into a warm embrace and revelled in their wet skin sliding together. "I promised all my care and you shall have it." he whispered against the smaller man's sensitive lobe and picked up the softest of cloth to wash him.

Nasir smiled softly, "you know...I don't think I have washed myself once since we have been together," he hummed resting his head gently on his lover's shoulder, his hair making tendrils of water careen slowly down his back.

Agron kissed his temple. "I would not have it any other way. Only my arms shall take care of you." he said softly as he gently wrung the water out of the cloth over his lover's neck before gently washing the lean muscle. the cloth followed the curve of Nasir's spine before dipping beneath the surface and with utmost tenderness cleaned all dried seed and blood from cheeks, quivering opening and thighs, his strong arm easily supporting his lover's waist.

Nasir winced slightly, "I am a man of twenty years, I have not lived this long without taking care of myself," He said gently, with a hint of amusement.

Agron nuzzled his cheek. "I do not lay doubt on ability, mainly state my wish and preference." he said softly before washing his lover's chest sensually.

Nasir sighed softly, nuzzling back in to his lover's touch, snaking his arms round the man's neck.

Once Nasir was washed, Agron dipped cloth into the water to wash himself. "join our son while I wash strain from skin and muscle." he suggested.

Nasir smiled softly, and waded to his son, to play with the boat bobbing in the water. Agron was about to join them after washing himself swiftly, when Crixus and Naevia appeared at the entrance to the pool.

"come, join us." the German invited them with a smile.

Nasir smiled at them knowing his modesty was covered by the clouded water, Yakub pounded out of the water, running at Crixus' legs. Crixus chuckled in his gruff way and picked up the babe as he pulled his subligaria off and stepped into the water, a man unconcerned for modesty just as Agron was from his days in the ludus. The German smiled as Naevia. "Do not fear for modesty, we are family." he offered kindly but none the less turned back and swam towards his lover to offer some time for at least the most sacred of places to be beneath water.

Nasir had seen all of his sister but also turned away, diving under the water once more, loving the feeling of it in his hair.

Once Naevia was in the water, her breasts still heavy and swollen with milk, Yakub swam to her and embraced her tightly. It was clear he cherished the one female in his life.

Nasir smiled softly, "A rose amongst thorns, Naevia," he said fondly.

She sent a small fond smile his way as Yakub naturally nestled his head against her breast. "why so big?" he asked curiously, his little hand placed agaist her chest.

Nasir laughed softly, "Well...I guess he is a young man raised by two men...he's got to start somewhere..."

Agron chuckled. "Shall we leave it to you to explain Naevia?" he asked and smiled at her nod.

Nasir edged away, as did Crixus and Agron, it was all quite comical. The silent thought seemed to flow between them 'women's stuff'

Agron raised a brow at his lover, who always claimed to be toeing the line between both genders in surprise at such behaviour. Nasir smiled at him, "I had enough 'business' experience with child baring, thank you," he said

The German merely chuckled and threw cloth at the Gaul's head playfully. "Wash yourself from the stink of shit." he teased light-heartedly while they heard Yakub squeal at the explanation Naevia gave him, followed by "MIIIILK!"

Nasir did not know how to react, so slowly sank in to the water, his head disappearing beneath it. Agron merely chuckled at his son's antics before taking him from the woman's arms. "Let mama rest, she aches. and you are still not washed." he tickled the boy's side before picking another clean cloth and setting the boy down on the little step at the edge of the bath to clean him.

Nasir swam a couple of short lengths, mostly under the water, he could hold his breath well, and water had always been pleasurable to him, Agron chuckled as he helped their son wash and allowed Crixus to entertain him before submerging as well only to embrace his lover beneath the water to share air with him in a deep kiss. Nasir returned it before returning to the surface, pushing his long hair out of his face.

Agron emerged only to release a belly laugh at the sight of Yakub making Crixus lie in the water and pose as an island. He was pretending the boat was ship wrecked on his stomach. Nasir collapsed back in to the water laughing.

Naevia smiled fondly at the little boy and her lover before hissing softly in pain at her aching back. Agron stepped close to edge and pulled out salve gifted to him by Nasir and offered it to Naevia. "would you care for gentle hand to release pain?" he asked.

Nasir smiled softly as he watched his lover, proud that such a kind man was his. Naevia nodded and turned to face edge of bath to reveal her aching back. Agron passed cloth to gently wash it before applying salve to sooth and let it dry. "Do not submerge for a few moments yet. I hold hope ache will leave you." he smiled.

"Did you wish for us to take Belle again this night?" Nasir asked, "She really is no trouble,"

Naevia nodded gratefully. "Sleep has been elusive even when she remained from side last night." she admitted with a soft blush to cheeks and Agron chuckled. "As was to be expected." He said with a wink.

Nasir smiled, "She can stay with us as long as you wish, your Gaul believes we hold some sort of magic over her, I know you have had trouble getting her to sleep,"

"Impossible..." grumbled Crixus from his position as their son's island.

"Maybe it is sight of your face, that makes her wail," Nasir teased lightly, only to receive a hearty splash from the man. Nasir had engaged in a splashing fight with Crixus, Yakub happily spectating. Agron soon joined them, as did Naevia half heartedly once salve dried upon skin. they all laughed and fought almost as though they were children, no pressure upon them in that moment, no fear for their lives or thoughts of strategy.

Yakub was overjoyed but such a display and clapped his hands happily. By the time they finished they were all dripped went and panting, their arms and their sides aching with laughter. Yakub extended his short arms to his parents and Agron picked him up with a chuckle before getting out of the bath and covering him with thick cloth to dry him before drying his own body and wrapping cloth provided by his lover around his waist, turning to Nasir with expectation, holding onto the thick cloth to dry him as well. Nasir was grateful, he like Naevia stood not so confident in nudity so hurried to his lover to be wrapped in cloth.

Agron covered his body with cloth before turning to shield him from sight and drying off all water gently. he wrapped cloth around the smaller man's waist, knowing it would come off soon enough for bed, and wrapped wet locks in the drying cloth to soak up most water, giving time for Crixus to step out with Naevia and help her dry as well, her belly slowly receding back to its flat form before it was swollen with child.

"Who looks after Belle?" Nasir asked "we shall retrieve her and take to bed, I am quite tired"

"Tahlia. She misses children of her own and looks after Belle in our quarters. come." she smiled. Agron kissed his lover's temple. "I shall put Yakub to sleep immediately." he said softly as the child was already half asleep against his warm chest.

"You go get Belle, I wish to be on our bed" he said softly picking up Yakub.

Agron nodded and left with the couple to pick up little Belle. She was a bit restless in her blankets but he gently crooned at her and held her close to his scalding chest and she was soothed slightly. He carried her carefully to their quarters and once through the curtain unwound cloth from around waist and headed to join his lover. Nasir was already sleeping peacefully amongst the furs, Yakub's back pressed to his chest, his arms protectively around the boy. Agron placed the babe close by his side to reach her if she were in distress and curled his large frame around his lover's back, reaching an arm to hold his family close as sleep claimed him as well.

Nasir slept peacefully the night through, as did Yakub for the first time. Mornings light shone upon the two, that stood the image of one another separated only by years. Agron was the one to tend to little Belle and managed to sooth her before she woke his lover and their son. He had just warmed up some milk and stood by early morning light shining through the window as he watched his beautiful family slowly waking.

Nasir stirred slightly, his inky hair sprawled out on the pillow behind him, shining glossy in the morning light. Agron smiled softly, joy swelling in his heart at the beautiful sight and once again he thanked the gods for allowing his family back in his arms.

Nasir did not open his eyes but sighed softly drawing his son closer to him "why are you not warming back?" He asked.

"There is one that requires my warmth more for the moment." answered Agron softly, gently feeding the slightly fussing babe.

"Ah my love is stolen by a babe..." He sighed.

The German merely chuckled. "She missed teat in her lips. I shall warm your back shortly."

"I fear not quick enough," he said still not opening his eyes, "I have missed your touch greatly"

Agron soothed the babe and gently cleaned spillage before letting her down into blankets to rest. He lied down behind his lover and pulled furs over himself before pressing the scalding heat of his chest against the smaller man's back. "My touch is yours again." he said softly.

Nasir turned his head finally opening his eyes with a soft smile. "I wanted your face to be first I see upon dawn..."

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "To what end?" he asked softly.

"A smile upon face all through day..." He whispered.

Rough calloused thumb caressed his high cheekbone as Agron kissed him once more, this time deeply with loving passion and adoration.

Nasir grinned. "The toys we took for our boy, I think he has earned one, his first sleep without dreams"

"How about the calculus? Combine fun with learning sums?" suggested Agron.

Nasir smiled. "Combine it with the leather ball, we can pass it between us each number" he offered

Agron nodded. "Well thought, my heart." he complimented softly.

Nasir smiled softly "then shall we wake our slumbering prince?" He asked.

Agron chuckled and nodded. "Not before one more kiss from thy soft lips." he requested softly.

Nasir grinned and dragged his tongue slowly across his lover's lips until they parted for access to a proper kiss. Agron devoured his lover's mouth with tongue that held no patience, reaching depths and possessing all breath left. Nasir smiled and was just about to roll and press his lover to him when Yakub's bleary eyes looked at him.

Agron chuckled and pressed one last kiss to his lover's lips before turning to their son. "Gutten morgen, little one." he smiled.

Nasir grinned softly, "hello there little one," he smiled "vati and wala are very proud of you"

"Poud?" he asked softly as his little hand reached for his wala's cheek.

Nasir nuzzled the boy's little palm "you slept whole night with no dreams little one... You're beating the Romans..." He smiled.

Yakub beamed happily. "No womans...wala hold Yakub?" he asked and nuzzled into the Syrian's chest.

Nasir smiled "I held you all the night through little one..."

"Wala beat womans, not Yakub…" beamed the little boy before his forehead showed a frown. "Wala and vati mwah with ton?" he asked, wondering yet again why vati only kissed wala with tongue and not Yakub. He had asked once already yet his mind sharper now as age grew.

Nasir smiled softly "it is what lovers do...it... Makes us..." He searched for a word "...happy"

"Loviiiis? Wala and vati loviiis?" he asked confused, not understanding the term.

"Lovers...as in we share a bond, deeper than friends, but different to family"

"Wala and vati no family? But Yakub family?" he asked, confused even more.

"We are all family...but me and vati share a different kind...we touch in ways others might not touch, and kiss with tongue. "

Yakub nodded. "Yakub no ton…or kiss wala on the-"

Agron chuckled. "No little one, none of that." he said and tapped his nose affectionately. "Do not let mind concern with such matters, you are yet too young of age." he said softly.

Nasir smiled softly, grateful for his lover's intervention. "Now... We have a treat for our brave warrior..." He smiled.

Yakub sat up and beamed at his parents, clapping his hand. "Pesent?" he asked hopefully.

Nasir smiled "yes...and... Further lesson..." He said hoping the boy wouldn't complain.

But the child merely clapped his small hands happily before opening them in expectation of his present.


	27. Chapter 27

Nasir chuckled and nodded to the chest for Agron to retrieve the gifts they had decided upon.

Agron pulled out the calculus and the leather ball, sitting across from their son, handing him the calculus first. "Have you seen one of these before little one?" he asked gently.

Yakub looked at it and swatted it with his hands, making the little balls spin.

Agron chuckled and helped him pull all the balls to one side before taking one and sliding it to the other end. "How many balls do I have here?" he asked, pointing at the one.

"Three," Nasir mumbled cheekily.

Agron elbowed his lover for the cheekily reply and chuckled as Yakub's eyes crossed in focus on the ball. "One?" he asked hesitantly.

Agron smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Very well little one. And that is how we will learn sums."

Nasir smiled softly, and passed the boy the ball, "if I add two, to the one, how many will there be, bounce the ball as many times as you think" he encouraged.

Yakub looked at them hesitantly before taking a ball on the calculus and adding it to the first one, then another, muttering 'two' beneath his breath. He put it down before bouncing the ball three times and then stopped, his eyes uncertain.

Nasir grinned and clapped patting his son on the head, "I am so proud little one."

"As is I." smiled Agron. The moment was interrupted by little Jezabelle making a small distressed sound.

Nasir turned "oh baby" he said softly picking her up bouncing her gently "what's the matter...hey?"

She scrunched her little nose and it was clear she would need to be changed by the slight dampness of the cloth around her.

"Agron, can you change her?" He asked hopefully.

The German chuckled. "Too scared to do it yourself?" he grinned as he took the little one from his arms and headed for the basin.

Nasir grinned "I have you to do my dirty work"

"And I have you to do the rest of the woman's work." grinned Agron teasingly as he washed and changed the babe carefully before wrapping her in clean soft cloth into a tight bundle to be held comfortably.

Nasir threw the ball at his head, Yakub laughing and clapping.

The German avoided it with ease as he heard the object whistling softly through air, before returning to his lover's side.

Nasir frowned "you weren't supposed to dodge that..."

Agron merely chuckled. "You would have me suffer pain? And with a fragile babe in arms? Such inconsideration, my own." he teased.

Nasir only stuck his tongue out, teaching Yakub some more sums.

Agron shook his head at his lover's behaviour before taking the babe to her parents who seemed much more rested after two nights of peace. He returned shortly and crouched behind his lover, embracing his slim frame with his strong arms, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Nasir smiled softly pulling his lover's arms tighter around him and tilting his neck slightly, wanting that piece of skin to have attention too. Agron smiled against his sensitive skin as his nose and lips skimmed and teased at the dark neck. He laved his lover's pulse point before letting his teeth worry at the skin. Nasir shuddered slightly, the marks upon his neck were incredibly sensitive. Agron's arms tightened around his lover as he laved the tender spot behind his lover's ear.

Nasir shuddered yet again, "careful love, our son is still with us...mmm"

"All I do is mwah in his eyes..." whispered Agron unconcerned and licked the round lobe in front of him before sinking his teeth into it gently.

Nasir bit back a groan, "you bastard" he whispered.

Agron chuckled darkly. "My parents were married when they gave me my life.." he purred before turning to Yakub. "Why don't you go show your new toys to papa and mama, little one?" he suggested and watched as the babe happily ran off to the Gaul's quarters. Once he was sufficiently far enough to hear, Agron's hand slipped lower and rubbed his lover's cock as his teeth sunk into the lobe more firmly.

Nasir moaned softly, trying to fight against his lover's tight grip, "I *hate* you..." He breathed.

Agron's teeth and hand left his lover's skin completely at the words and he merely lied down beside the smaller man.

Nasir groaned once more "that didn't mean for action to cease..."

Agron extended an arm towards his lover. "But only if you admit your love instead of hate..." he chuckled yet eyes spoke of wish to hear the words.

"Only if you are deserving of them, and do not tease me so" he quipped with a grin.

Agron tugged on his arm and the Syrian tumbled onto his chest into the vice grip of strong arms. "I do not tease, I heighten desire, as I wish to hear your pleasure as loud as it may come." the words were whispered heatedly against the damp skin of Nasir's neck.

Nasir moaned softly and struggled in his lover's grip "I hate that you know exactly what to do to get me maddened for you...You abuse the privilege" he teased.

"I do not abuse..I use to my advantage...to our advantage so I may make you see heavens in pleasure..." whispered Agron against his chin before lifting his face and claiming the smaller man's lips.

Nasir returned the kiss just as passionately, chuckling against his lover's lips "ah- you boast again..." He hummed.

Agron chuckled. "I speak only upon knowledge." he winked and his arms tightened around his lover. He held the smaller man's wrists behind his back as he sat up, with the Syrian straddling his hip, his back arched due to Agron's grip. The position gave him right angle to lower his lips and pleasure pebbled nipples with lips and teeth.

Nasir struggled, hissing softly, "Agron of the...nnn...Rhine...you do not know of the hell...when you let go of my hands..." He panted.

"Break words of it..." whispered Agron against the wet flash, cold air and hot breath making it even more pebbled as he laved the smaller man's chest with affection.

Nasir groaned "I will... Whip arse... And press to sand...before all..."

"You speak words that shall not come pass…for my intent is to pleasure not to enrage..." whispered the German as his hands let go of wrists and strong arms pulled thighs tighter around waist.

"I also hate that you are right"

"As are you on many occasion with that intuition of yours..." whispered Agron against his lips, his tongue flicking out to tease at the bottom plump one. "My own, my equal.."

Nasir grinned "my dumb fuck east of the Rhine" he grinned with a loving edge.

Agron's palm landed firmly across his lover's taunt cheek at the insult before rubbing the sting gently, letting two of his finger slip in between both cheeks to rub against the quivering pucker. "Is this how you whip arse and press to sand?" he grinned cheekily.

Nasir yelped and then groaned leaning down nipping sharply at his lover's lip, tugging slightly "fuck you' he hissed defiantly.

Agron's eyes widened slightly and a large grin spread across his lips as his hands gripped cheeks firmly. "You liked that..." he whispered, noticing the defiance yet the colour flushing his lover's cheeks spoke of need.

"I like a lot of things" he said, not confessing to anything.

Yet Agron knew his lover well and repeated the action upon other cheek as well, watching the smaller man with hooded eyes.

Nasir hissed softly, and pulled his lover in to a passionate kiss.

Agron growled triumphantly and held the smaller man firmly in his arms. For Germans, fucking was mostly rough, since women in their tribes were often as strong as some men, and pained pleasure was known to them all. He had always treated his lover with respect and care but now knew he could let their wilder sides play without fear of hurt or overstepping. Nasir struggled against him, finding his hands pinned behind him once more.

"I shall feast upon you..." whispered the German as Nasir's struggle only moved his hips until Agron's cock pressed between cheeks.

Nasir shuddered, his body stretched out even more leanly for his lover.

Agron lowered his lover closer to ground as the Syrian's flexibility was known to him and let his tongue taste and worry flesh with teeth, even lowering face as far down to reach glistening tip of twitching cock.

Nasir's breath was rising and falling in his stretched stomach. Strong arms held him securely and pulled his lover back towards his chest, tongue claiming the Syrian's mouth with passion.

Nasir returned it just as eager, trying to find leverage to flip his lover atop him.

Agron chuckled softly against his lips but obliged his lover by rolling them over and pressing his weight into the smaller man, finally allowing his hands freedom to hold, squeeze or scratch to his delight.

Nasir looked at him all heat and fire and slapped him, knowing it would enrage the man further.

Agron growled, honest rage flashing in his eyes for a moment as the memory of the many times he had been slapped flitted through mind. He caught his lover's wrists and squeezed almost painfully as he held them down above the man's head.

Nasir grinned leaning up; licking a trail over the reddened cheek up to his lover's ear "fucking Germans" he growled nibbling at the shell of his lover's ear.

Agron bit into his shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood before licking it way. "Fucking Syrians..." he growled and slicked his cock with the oil by their bed before pressing inside his lover without preparation, groaning at the tightness.

Nasir gasped his eyes wide. He hissed in discomfort "a-Agron...no" he panted.

Agron paused and looked at his lover with fogged eyes before he returned to himself and immediately let go of his lover's face. "My own...hold on, I shall pull out..." he said softly and separated their bodies as gently as he could, immediately checking for any damage.

Nasir pushed his partner away, "don't" he said pulling his subligaria on hiding the flash of blood his lover saw, tears in his eyes, "just don't" he hurried out. To where he did not know, just let his feet carry him.

"Fuck..." Agron cursed his German temper and headed to Crixus and Naevia, needing council, knowing they would be right to spar with him until he was on the brink of death. How could he have done the one thing he promised never to do? Agron's heart shattered, but not for himself, for his lover...he had just lost his bonded and brought suffering to the only man who held his heart.

Nasir sought out Naevia, grateful Crixus and his son were not with her "N-Naevia, may I...come in?"

Agron seeked out Crixus and once the Gaul saw his struggle, immediately sent Yakub to Rohan and let the German speak with him before punching him square in the face, as he deserved.

Naevia nodded and at seeing Nasir's distress beckoned for him to join her at the bed and in her arms for comfort. "What troubles mind? I see fright in your eyes?" she asked with worry.

"I only ask for salve and loan of a subligaria" he said trying to hide the blood that trickled down the back of his leg from her.

"What is the matter with yours?" she asked as she stepped off the bed before her eyes landed on a drop of blood. "Nasir...who?" she asked, stepping closer to her brother.

"It is no matter, I only ask for salve a subligaria and a place to rest tonight" he said in a closed manner.

Naevia shook her head but knew to not pressure her brother, he would speak when mind was made up. So she boiled some water for him to wash, and handed him salve and subligaria. "You are welcome to rest here for the night. Shall I have Crixus find a different bed?" she asked.

"No, I would not interrupt a happy couple, I will make bed in corner beside Belle" he said as he turned away from her to clean himself up, wincing as he applied the salve.

She nodded. "Brother..." she said softly, "allow for me to prepare bed close to fire and have Crixus elsewhere. I feel unrest in mind and only wish to protect." hoping her words would persuade the Syrian.

Nasir shook his head "I know what I wish sister and shall not separate you from his arms."

She sighed and nodded in resignation as she returned to her seat by the fire, boiling some berries for them.

They were soon joined by Crixus whose dark eyes flashed ominously at the sight of bloodied subligaria and Nasir in pain.

Nasir sat in silence, wrapped up in fur by the fire. "Apologies, Naevia said I could lie here this night..." He said quietly.

"This night and any other night away from that simple German shit." growled Crixus, drinking a cup of wine.

"He... Meant no harm..." Nasir said quietly.

"But harm was done and he confessed to it." growled Crixus before leaning against the wall. "He begged I protect you and your son in his absence." he added gruffly.

Naevia looked on in confusion.

"Absence?" Nasir asked worry striking his heart.

Crixus nodded. "He left to your quarters, seeking to pack a bag of cloth for himself after his admittance. He seeks training recruits for the day before finding quarters in an abandoned house for the night, not wishing to further endanger you or your son by his own hand." said the Gaul gruffly.

His mind was torn in judgement over the man who caused harm to his bonded, yet he had seen the pain his own actions caused to Agron and after darkening his jaw with bruise and splitting lip, he wished Agron finding inner peace before making amends. Mind and heart could not imagine the German and Syrian ever be separated after a year of such close bond and love.

"I...I have to find him..." Nasir said; worry flashing in his eyes "with his state of mind...he'll be reckless..."

Crixus lifted his arm to stop him. "His mind has to settle, both your hearts bleed heavily. Allow for a little time to heal both before seeking his presence."

"But what if he fucking gets himself killed!" Nasir yelled.

Naevia winced slightly but otherwise remained a silent observer as Crixus faced the Syrian. "He would not. In his heart he realises responsibility over you and your son. He knows his death would only make heart bleed further no matter how much he thinks you harbour hate for him now."

Nasir felt so confused and conflicted that he just shoved Crixus hard, "it was foolish of me to impose, I will take to my own bed" he said.

Naevia got up and hurried to his brother. "Nasir please, remain. Heart worries for your mind in such a state. We are family, our only wish is to aid..." she attempted to sooth him but did not step too close in fear of enraging the young man further.

"I shall spend this night alone...as my German does"

Naevia lowered her head and stepped out of his way, nodding her acceptance. Her brother's mind was made up and there would be nothing for it.

Nasir limped off, back to their bed chambers, ripping the bloodied sheets off the bed, using furs to cover himself instead.

Yakub ran into their quarters with his wooden horse in hand. "wala! wala!" he called as he tried to climb on the bed to his papa.

Nasir sighed and sat up forcing on a smile "yes little one" he asked.

Yakub climbed into his lap and looked at Nasir with large soulful eyes. "Wala, why all warriors buuu?" he asked, wondering if his wala was as blue as his vati after a fight.

"I don't know what you mean little one?" He said softly, stroking the boy's hair gently, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head breathing in his lovely baby smell "I love you so much Yakub..." He whispered trying to not let the tears fall.

Yakub hugged him with his little arms. "Love yuu tuu wala." he cuddled into the Syrian's chest. "Rowan took Yakub to cee warriros fight today!" he said with excitement. "Vati fight many, he teech them. But Vati buu here an here an here." he said and tapped his little hand against Nasir's cheek, arms and belly. "He say Yakub all warriors buuu after fight, even wala sometime. And he said Yakub find wala and seep." he said softly with confusion.

Nasir smiled softly, "we don't have to sleep if you don't want to... We'll do whatever you want, yes?"

Yakub nodded but yawned. "Wanna seep...milk?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course little one, cold or warm?" He asked softly.

"Warm, like wala ammms." he giggled, loving the warm embrace of his wala.

Nasir softly "stay here then little one, while I heat it up"

Yakub nodded and climbed under the furs, playing with Greeza, making content happy noises.

Nasir smiled softly glad the boy wouldn't see his pain as he limped over to the fire to heat the milk.

Agron walked slowly through the streets until he found a small abandoned house further from the training grounds and the villa. Blood of Romans covered walls on the inside but he paid them no mind as he found some water and washed the day from his aching body, mind numb and chest hollow. As he later lay on a small cot of blankets in a corner of the quarters, his eyes closed yet sleep would not claim him as he silently spoke to his gods, praying for their forgiveness in failing his lover. He knew he deserved none from the man himself, yet hoped his gods would at least protect Nasir and their son, and that his own shame would not cast bad light upon his family.

Sleep did not find Nasir that night either, he held his son close and prayed for his lover's safety.

Yakub stirred at night as if feeling something was not right and he looked up at his wala sleepily.

"Why womans come again? Wala an vati not potec Yakub?" he asked softly.

"Shhh, in all wars there are victories for both sides...just fight back and win the next one..." Nasir encouraged, stroking through Yakub's hair.

Yakub nodded against his chest and held his wala tightly. "where vati?" he asked softly, confused. vati always slept with wala and him. where did he go?

"Things might be different for a little while Yakub" Nasir said honestly "vati did a bad thing, and wala is trying to forgive him."

"Vati bad thing? Why vati not in coner?" he asked.

"Because it was a very bad thing, vati and wala both need time to think" he said softly.

"Vati not mwah wala an Yakub?" he asked sadly, tears appearing in his large eyes.

"Vati will *always* mwah Yakub" he urged wiping away the tears before they fell.

"Can Yakub cee vati tomooow?" he asked, cuddling closer into his wala, missing the large warm chest of his vati.

"Vati has some jobs to do, if he comes back, then of course little one"

Yakub nodded sadly before closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep.

The sun rose early next morning and Agron heaved his tired body up from the little cot of blankets. He was to report to Spartacus today for discussion of strategy. After quickly washing face of lack of sleep, he pulled cloth over body to hide bruising even if the sun was getting hot, and slowly made his way towards the villa to see their leader.

Nasir was speaking with Spartacus when he arrived, Yakub in his arms. "VATIIII!" The boy exclaimed.

Agron froze momentarily before conjuring a small smile for their son and picked him up, holding him close as he pressed kisses to his cheek while the little boy giggled. "Hello little one." he said softly and nuzzled into his neck, momentarily closing his eyes as he breathed in his baby scent.

"I shall leave you to finish discussion." he said before stepping outside into the hall with the babe in his arms.

Nasir sighed softly, his heart breaking a thousand times more in that moment.

Agron held their son close. "I missed you little one, very much." he said softly to their son who held onto him tightly with his small arms.

Spartacus looked at Nasir. "What troubles mind?" he asked.

"It is nothing that I should bother mind of leader with" he said sadly.

Spartacus shook his head. "I am not merely a leader, but a brother who sees other in need. Now what troubles mind?" he asked once more softly.

"Yesterday, Agron...lost himself..." He said not knowing how to explain.

"In sadness or rage as he did after Duro's death?" asked Spartacus in surprise.

Nasir shook his head "in our bed..."

Spartacus leaned against the table. "What was consequence of his lost mind?" he asked softly.

"He...well...hurt me," he said tentatively, hoping Spartacus would catch meaning

Spartacus' face showed clear surprise as he leaned heavier into the table. "Agron hurt you in aspect of such...intimate nature? My mind is stunted with surprise." he said, knowing the German was greatly over protective of his lover. to turn around and hurt Nasir himself did not make sense to mind. "Apologies, I trust your words yet need to ask to settle judgement. Was action unprovoked on his part?" he asked softly, showing Nasir he believed in his words yet needed to make sure.

"No...it was provoked...by all means, bring him into room"

Spartacus squeezed his shoulder in encouragement before he called for the German to join them. Agron stepped into the chambers, Yakub still firmly holding onto his neck as large warm hand caressed his little back. "You wished to break words with me, Spartacus?" he asked softly.

"Yakub" Nasir said "go and find Crixus," he said gently but firmly.

Yakub pressed one more kiss to his vati's cheek before Agron put him down and he ran out of the quarters. The German would not meet his lover's gaze, shame colouring his eyes.

Nasir too could not meet the gaze of the man, "Spartacus, wants your side of events... I...I said you stood provoked"

Agron leaned against the wall. "I would not deem it provocation. I have...lost myself after a slap was delivered, circumstance clouding judgement long enough to cause harm to my better half." he said softly. "Whether provoked or not, my actions are not only unjustifiable but unforgivable nonetheless." he added.

"Agron…" Nasir said quietly "I- I'm ok..."

"Are you speaking of your body or mind?" asked the German softly.

"I do not know...it looks as though we have a lot of words to break"

"It appears so." he conceded.

Spartacus nodded. "Do you wish for my presence or do you feel safe enough to be left with your German to break words?" asked the Thracian.

"He will not hurt me," Nasir said dutifully, "but may we use this space for discussion?"

Spartacus nodded and headed for the curtain. He stopped before Agron and they exchanged a look before Spartacus nodded, knowing Agron would never hurt his lover, the events of last day a true rarity of frazzled mind.

Nasir stood there in silence, not wanting to be the one to break the first words.

"I would wish to express apologies for how I have wounded the one who is my heart, yet I fear words cannot express sentiment clearly." said Agron softly.

"Well you shall have to find them" he said bluntly, "you can start by looking at me when you speak"

Agron's eyes lifted to meet his gaze. His usually green eyes light, almost grey in their grief. Love, shame and pain could be seen in their depth. "Apologies, my own...the deepest of apologies I have ever expressed for violation of the one promise that held most importance between us. The one that promised no harm would come to you in my arms. I cannot ask for forgiveness, my conscience would not allow it, yet you have my apologies, my shame and my sorrow at such a transgression." he spoke softly yet clearly.

"I cannot forgive you, not yet, but for the sake of our son, you may come back to our quarters, but we shall not share bed, nor do I yet want your touch upon me, trust is gone, you shall have to earn it again" he said solemnly.

Agron watched his lover. "Any wish you express regarding our bond, I shall honour. And I shall do my damnest to earn back trust lost." he replied softly.

Nasir nodded, "well then, shall we head back to quarters, and make up bed for you upon floor?" He asked.

Agron nodded and picked up the bag with cloth that he had packed last night. He motioned for his lover to step through first.

Nasir limped back to their quarters where the bloodied sheet still lay on the floor. he pointed to the far corner "anywhere there would suffice"

Agron nodded and picked the bloodied sheet in his hand, looking at it for a moment before simply throwing it into the fire. He would not have it anywhere near his lover. He collected a few spare furs and blankets and made a comfortable nest for himself, and Yakub if he wished to join him at night.

Nasir nodded, "so... does...Spartacus give you task?"

"I shall go break words now if you are agreeable." he straightened again.

"You are a free man Agron, do as you wish..." He said tiredly.

"I merely wished to reassure myself that there were no further words to break for current time. I shall be back later." he nodded and left the quarters.

Spartacus spoke to him of strategy for Sicily, where further commodities could be gained and they set up a day for journey. For the moment Cilicians proved worthy of trust and would supply them well, yet there was many of them to please.

Nasir sought out Crixus for council "may I have the words of a might warrior?" he asked.

Crixus nodded and pressed a kiss to Naevia's cheek before following the smaller man into his quarters while the German was gone.

"What should I do Crixus..." He asked "I come to you because you shall not gloss over harsh truths and will tell me words as they should be said"

Crixus helped himself to some wine as he sat across from the Syrian. "In truth, I was the one to contribute to Agron's blue skin, yet after rage cooled, I see he belongs with you. You two share bond not many have seen and most will never feel. What you need to do is let time heal heart and mind. I cannot give a better council." his eyes noticed the cot of furs and blankets. "You have accepted him back into the quarters?" he asked.

He nodded, "I cannot yet forgive him, but I will not deny him his son,"

Crixus nodded. "That I understand. And neither shall you forgive him so easily, conscious should not allow that. Yet as I know Agron, he will attempt to bring comfort and find his way to you without pressure, and with much respect to gain your trust. You should be receptive when he does and let it heal heart. Just as he was receptive of you and forgave action that caused heart ache and dreams to unsettle mind."

Nasir sighed softly "things were going so perfectly..."

"The Gods test you. He is the one to bring utter joy to heart, they wish to make you find a way to each other yet again, to prove to them you are worthy of a safe and happy future. My mother once explained that fate had tested her and my pere once in the same manner, when he had broken trust with her. In a much worse manner than your German has." he explained softly.,

Nasir nodded, "It seems that these gods of these lands give many tests these days..."

Crixus nodded. "Yet once the storm passes, only clear blue skies are left. A saying of my kin." he encouraged in his gruff way.

Nasir smiled softly, "I think blue skies are beyond us lot, maybe overcast clouds?"

Crixus grinned. "Perhaps. Let your German court you, as we call it with my kin. Make gestures, gain trust…prove he knows your heart and wishes to make it happy."

Nasir nodded "I like this idea..." he mused

Crixus nodded. "And with such advice, I take my leave. I have milk to gather for Jezabelle. Naevia is loosing hers far too quick." he said softly.

"No need." the curtain was pulled aside and Agron stepped through with two leather pouches filled with fresh warm goats milk. "I was gathering some for Yakub and heard Naevia complain earlier of lack of milk." he said and handed the Gaul the sack.

Crixus accepted it with a nod of gratitude.

Nasir said goodbye to the man, sitting on the edge of his bed with some discomfort.

Agron placed the milk near the chest of supplies before turning to his lover. He did not quite meet the man's gaze as he stepped a bit close and extended his hand towards the smaller hand, a fresh pomegranate in his palm. "I was planning to give this to you on the day of our birth date celebration, yet it seems it will be postponed now. I know of your liking, please accept it." he said softly.

"uh...gratitude..." He said taking the fruit, placing it upon the chest next to the milk. "Do...do you stay? here? or have you other task?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned the German.

"Crixus gave idea..." He began, "I...i want you to court me...make me fall in love with you again..."

Agron nodded. "That was intent. You have just accepted my first offering." he said with a soft smile.

"o-oh..." he said, looking over at the pomegranate, "good..." a flush lightened his cheek at the man's smile, it always made his heart flutter.

"I shall return shortly after sun sets, Spartacus sets task. Is there anything you shall need for eve's meal i can get on my way back?" Agron asked, as he walked over to his blankets and took off his cloak as the sun was getting too hot, revealing blue skin.

Nasir sighed, that wasn't fair to his caring nature, he felt compelled to help. "Put some salve on..." he said quietly pointing to his medicine pack.

"I shall do so when I return. My wounds are of my own consequence. I did not reveal them for you to worry or express concern." Agron replied before leaving their quarters with a last nod to his lover.

Nasir sighed softly, this whole thing was so messed up...

Agron worked with the recruits the whole afternoon tirelessly before checking the docks and obtaining some fish for them to have as eve's meal. He returned to their quarters with three fresh fish and a smile upon split lip.

Nasir threw a rag at him, "your lip, it bleeds..." he said gently.

Agron pressed it to his lip before handing the fish to his lover. "Many fish were caught today. Yakub will be happy." he said before heading for water and salve.

Nasir nodded, "He has got quite a taste for mackerel, shall I stuff them with tomato and goats cheese, as is your favourite?" he asked cordially, already getting the bucket to start gutting their fish.

"If it does not hinder, gratitude." Agron groaned as he washed sand off his shoulders before applying the salve and tying cloth both around waist and shoulders to hide blue skin from their son.

Nasir nodded, "What do you do upon the morrow?" he asked cordially once more.

Agron seated himself upon his cot and leaned carefully against wall. "I have been ordered a day's rest to replenish strength. Gannicus and Rohan shall be taking over the recruits on the morrow. I am at your disposal if any task need be done that requires my assistance."

"Why don't we decorate...a cheerful surround might cheer hearts..." he mused sadly.

Agron nodded. "Yakub shall enjoy it greatly. Do we hold any pigment or shall I obtain some in the early hours at the market?" asked the German.

"No...that was lost with our other life," he sighed running a hand through his hair exasperatedly, their strained relationship taking its toll on him.

It was taking a toll on both of them. All Agron wished for was to take the smaller man into his arms and hold him in comfort, and it was difficult to deal with not being able to. "I shall obtain some more in the morn if you occupy our son." he said softly.

"of course...may I give you list...to...co-llect..." the mans voice was trembling now.

"of course. I shall collect all you need." he noticed the tremble. "Nahzeir..." he called softly, wishing desperately he could aid his lover yet did not know if he would be welcome.

"D-don't...pleasse...don't say my name...like...that" He sniffed,

Agron nodded. "Apologies. I...it pains heart to see distress is all." he said softly.

"Can't you see my heart is breaking..." he whispered his head in his hands.

"Can't you see mine is broken in kind? All I wish for is to hold you through pain and let us heal, yet my touch upon you is unwelcome..."

"with good reason," he shuddered "when it was your touch that caused this...

"I did not imply it should be welcome..." whispered Agron, closing his eyes in pain at his lover's truthful words. It was his own doing, yet he wished to gain his lover's trust back for it broke his heart more each moment he saw him in such pain.

"Look at me Agron, I am nothing...without you," he trembled, "And worst is, I have no one but you to hold me...and your arms are gone from me..."

Agron shook his head. "You are a commander, a strong young man in your own right. You have a family to support you. Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus and your sister Naevia...their arms will aid when mine cannot..." he tried to support his lover yet it was difficult from across the quarters. "It is I with hollow chest and pained soul at seeing what a moment of clouded mind caused you..."

Nasir laughed "as if I could throw my arms around Crixus or Gannicus...or Spartacus, it is not the want,"

Agron shook his head. "They would accept embrace in time of need."

"I would not ask of it," he responded quickly

Agron sighed and looked at his lover. "Do you...harbour hate towards me?" he asked softly, and he knew while it would hurt greatly, he would understand if that was the case.

"No!" Nasir said swiftly almost before the last syllable had been said by the German. "No, Agron. Never."

Agron's eyes shined with hope before he lowered them yet again. They had a long way ahead and it was his fault. "I'm so sorry...so sorry...for failing you..." he said softly and closed his eyes to halt bitter tears.

"fault is shared by I, I over stepped..."

Agron shook his head. "It was but passion that took a wrong turn. Both our minds have still been strained from separation."

"If you could touch me now...what would you do?" he asked suddenly after a long silence.

Agron looked at his lover. "I would cup your cheek to see if touch was accepted. If you flinched from it, I would remain by side to merely share silent comfort through heat of body. If it was accepted, I would wish for you to lean into chest and hold you in embrace in comfort, if it provided the comfort we both seek." he answered softly yet clearly, honesty shining in his eyes.

Nasir stood, tentatively walking up to the man, about a footstep away from him, still hesitant.

Agron slowly stood to not startle his lover but stayed leaned against the wall and waited for his lover to choose whether he wished to truly approach him.

Nasir closed the gap, simply placing his cheek against his lover's collarbone, their bodies pressed feather lightly together, Nasir's arms remaining at his side.

Agron gently lifted his hand in his lover's sight, giving him time to back away if the prospect of such touch was too much before gently placing the warm calloused hand over his cheek, his touch as feather light as his lover's.

Nasir sighed softly, allowing his eyes to close for a moment, the man's warmth taking away that chill within him that no one else could.

Agron's thumb gently rubbed his cheek bone in a familiar gesture and let his chin rest lightly on top of the Syrian's head. He did not dare embrace him just yet though.

Nasir stood perfectly still in his lover's reach, as though frozen in the moment.

"Is tough enough or may I embrace you?" asked Agron softly, asking permission rather than hurting his lover.

Nasir only gave a nod of consent, hearing his lover's fluttering heart beneath within his chest.

Agron's arm gently slid from his lover's cheek to his back, his warm hand lightly pressing against his clothed skin before he raised his other arm and held him a little closer to his body. They stood there for what seemed to be an age, neither of them wanting to step back and end the touch which at that moment was far more intense than the most passionate of love making.

Agron lifted his hand slightly and caressed a small space over his lover's spine where his palm lay before, in another familiar touch.

Nasir shuddered slightly at the sudden touch, but knew no matter how strong the pull, he could not remove himself from Agron's arms, even if he tried with all his might.

It was Agron who broke their touch by stepping to the side at his lover's shudder, not wishing to cause struggle to his lover's mind so early after his transgression. "My arms shall always be open to you when you find yourself of need." he said softly,

Nasir nodded, a flush upon his cheeks, "I shall cook fish...," He said to change subject.

Agron nodded. "Do you require assistance or shall I pick our little one and occupy him by play?" he asked.

"Bring him here, he can crumble goats' cheese, and you cut tomato," he said starting to gut the fish.

Agron nodded and left the quarters only to return with a chuckle as Yakub refused to let go of his neck until he tickled him and set him down next to Nasir. "Now listen to wala, we shall all make eve's meal." he said gently before picking up the sharp knife in a safe distance from their child and started chopping.

Nasir smiled softly and showed the boy how to crumble the cheese and then how to make a flat bread batter.

Yakub squealed happily, his fingers diving into the cheese and making a mess out of it, making his parents chuckle.

Nasir smiled softly "what seeds shall we have in the bread?" He asked "poppy? Pine nuts? Pumpkin seeds? Sesame?" He asked the boy.

"Sesimeeee!" he squealed happily.

'Any other?' He asked "vati, what would you pick?"

"Hmmm." Agron hummed and tried to look concentrated on thought, so much his sight crossed for their son's benefit, making him giggle happily. "Shall we have pumpkin as well?" he asked.

Nasir smiled, "sounds perfect! When I put some batter on the heated stone, sprinkle away" he said pressing a kiss to Yakub's temple

Agron chuckled and passed the bowl of chopped tomatoes to his lover.

Nasir averted his gaze as he took it, stuffing the fish with the cheese and tomato, wrapping them in palm leaves, placing them directly upon the fire. He poured three circles of batter which started to puff up Yakub excitedly sprinkling the seeds upon them...the fire...and himself.

"Would you like me to braid your hair again Yakub?" He asked softly, "So it doesn't get in eyes in the wind?"

Yakub clapped happily. "Yes wala!"

Nasir smiled softly "vati, if you would get the comb, beads and ties from our chest" he said as he sat the boy between his legs.

"I saved your precious beads from mama, little one." smiled Agron and handed the small leather pouch with metal and colourful wooden beads Naevia gave him for birthday.

Nasir took them, again avoiding the man's gaze as he began to gently comb his precious boys hair.

Agron sighed softly and poured himself a cup of wine.

Nasir spent the next half hour creating delicate cornrow braids in his sons hair, finishing each one with a bead.

Yakub squealed and rained kisses on his wala's cheek before jumping into his vati's lap. "Yakub pitty?" he asked softly.

Agron chuckled and nodded. "Very pretty little one." he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Nasir shook his head, "no, not pretty, *handsome*" he said "like your vati is"

Agron chuckled. "You are both, handsome and pretty, like wala and vati. Our little warrior." he said affectionately and pressed a kiss to his cheek as Yakub embraced him tightly, giggling into his neck.

Nasir sighed softly and silently dished up their meal, a fish each, Yakub's considerably smaller, and a flat bread.

Agron nodded to his lover in gratitude and helped their little one open his fish first and take out most of the larger bones. "Careful little one, small bones may hurt. If you need help just ask." he smiled and opened his own fish to take out bones.

Nasir ate in silence, finding his hunger left him quickly, and he pushed his half eaten meal away.

Agron noticed and looked at his lover worriedly. "Does fish not satisfy appetite?" he asked softly.

"Appetite is lacking," he said simply, not returning gaze.

Agron remained silent for the rest of the meal, avoiding gaze as well as he focused on preventing their son from swallowing little bones.

Nasir merely sat, his gaze fixed on the swirling shapes of the fire. "Yakub, will you let me hold you this night?" He asked.

Yakub looked at him confused. "I always seep in wala's ams. An vati's."

"Yes, but vati will not be with us again this night, he will sleep upon floor" Nasir explained.

Yakub turned large soulful eyes at the German, unshed tears wetting lashed. "Vati no mwah Yakub?" he asked softly.

Agron took him close into his arms, pressing kisses to his cheek. "No little one, I will be here. Look, just there." he pointed at the blankets and furs in the corner. "And wala will protect you from any monsters if they are in dreams." he said softly. "Vati loves you very much, but wala told you vati has done a bad thing. But vati loves you very much little one, always." he said softly.

"You can sleep in vati's arms if you wish little one" Nasir said gently.

"Can I seep in midl?" he asked softly.

Agron shook his head. "Not for now little one. How about you sleep with wala tonight and with vati on the morrow. Is that alright?" he asked softly.

Yakub pouted softly but nodded and went to sit in Nasir's lap.

Nasir held him for a moment "now," he said, "we should all get some sleep"

Agron took bowls and cleaned after their meal before giving their little one kisses good night and let him cuddle in with his wala before stepping over to his bed.

"Goodnight Agron" Nasir said gently.

Agron took off his leather and cloth before lying beneath the furs. "Goodnight m-...Nasir." he stopped himself from calling the smaller man 'my own'.


	28. Chapter 28

Sleep came to Nasir for around an hour before he could sleep no more, he sighed and saw Agron's eyes looking at him "you too?"

Agron nodded as he sighed and sat his tired body up to drink a cup of water.

Nasir sighed and got up from bed sitting next to him on his bed.

Agron offered him a cup of water for refreshment as he leaned back against the cool wall, stretching his long legs in front of him while he kept his lower half covered beneath the furs.

Nasir sighed, "What shall we do..." He said gently, "seeming as though sleep evades us"

"We may break words if that is wish...I would not leave our son alone even if a walk might have cleared mind. Or is something else your wish?" asked Agron softly.

"It is you that should be courting me..." He said softly "what do you wish?"

Agron remained silent a moment. "I would wish to provide peace of mind to rest. That is of much more import than courting. Shadow lies beneath eyes and I would wish you rested." replied Agron.

"I struggle to sleep without your arms " he confessed, "so sleep will not come any time soon. It will be a long battle..." He said softly.

"Yes, it will...yet I cannot imagine my life without you..." whispered Agron.

"And I will not be gone from it..." He said, "I just want things to be as they were..."

"As do I.." nodded Agron. He sighed a moment before looking at his lover. "When I was but a boy, I prayed to Gods often...to give me more of mutty's gentle nature and less of that of my vater's...I cannot face reflection in mirror or water for I have for that moment become what he had.." he said softly. "He had hurt mutty one night; she had eyes for tears for weeks. I did not understand, just as Yakub, what vater did to her..."

"You are not like him." Nasir said quickly "you are a good man...you just...lost your way"

"For that moment when mind was not clear...I have lost both of us. Yet I wish to regain..us." replied Agron softly.

"You will, I believe in you..." whispered his lover.

Agron nodded. "May I offer my side to rest against for the moment?" he asked.,

Nasir shook his head, instead sat in Agron's lap with a small wince, his body still healing.

Agron's hand gently landed on his back and caressed the curve of his spine slowly.

Nasir leaned back in to him, "hold me Agron..." He said softly.

Agron's arms wound around his lover with caution and let him rest against his chest, chin upon head as he held the smaller man securely.

"Tell me something," he said quietly," a secret you've never told anyone"

"A secret..hmm..." he thought for a moment, before he held the smaller man a bit closer. "I have once met a wolf. I was a boy myself and ran from vater after one of his..lessons. As I came to the stream and kneeled to drink, the wolf appeared and started drinking on the other side of the river. As a curious child I wished to follow him yet the currents were too strong for my little feet and started to carry me. I would have drowned if the wolf had not pulled me out of the stream...since then I have thought wolf my soul animal. I have not even told Duro of this…" he said softly.

"You are most lucky..." He said gently "it seems in that moment you were reborn..." he leant back a little further in to Agron's arms "what would the animal of my soul be?" He askef

Agron's fingers started gently carding through Nasir's hair with familiarity. "Your rune animal is squirrel. Cunning, temperamental, fast and small with hidden strength. Perhaps it could be your spirit animal as well?" he mused.

"Chews on nuts..." He mused with humour, "I see myself more as fox or raven"

"Raven...inky black as your hair...and those of our son...the sign of a fierce warrior, a misunderstood yet free creature." mused Agron. "It would suit you. Fox is the animal of cunning and stealth...you may only have one spirit animal, I guess it would be upon your choosing."

"What do you think?" He asked curiously.

Agron thought for a moment before his nose unconsciously nuzzled his temple. "Raven, I would say. fierce as a warrior, misunderstood yet free as a creature."

Nasir smiled softly "then it is decided...I wonder to where I shall fly"

"Wherever your wings and the wind take you..." answered Agron softly.

"Will claws be strong enough to lift a wolf?" He asked.

Agron smiled gently, the movement of lips feather-light against the Syrian's temple. "Perhaps...or the wolf may run with a raven upon his neck."

Nasir too moved back, as though he was getting comfortable, though he knew it was for different reasons.

Agron closed his eyes as well and just held his lover in the quiet hours of the night, letting the warmth of their bodies mingle.

Nasir wanted that subtle touch...his lover's smile, his lover's lips against his skin again, but he couldn't admit it out loud.

As if his wishes were unconsciously heard by the German, he leaned his head against his lover's, lightly stubbled cheek pressing against forehead and lips grazing hairline gently by accident of a movement unmeasured.

"Don't move..." Nasir said softly fearing the man might "it... feels nice"

Agron who had frozen stiffly at his lover's first words but loosened muscle and let out a soft breath, stirring a few silky locks as his lips moved against the Syrian's skin in a light touch.

Nasir closed his eyes, "Agron..." He said softly, just to say his name

"Nasir..." replied the German in kind before his lips pressed into a soft fleeting kiss against his lover's forehead.

Nasir let out a soft sigh at the touch, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

A soft, warm tear drop landed on Agron's chest and he closed his eyes against emotion as his thumb gently wiped the moisture from his lover's cheek.

Nasir sniffed softly "I love you Agron...this...this is breaking my heart..."

Agron's arms tightened around his lover. "As I love you...I wish to take moment of lost mind away yet I cannot..."

"I should not have provoked..." He said gently.

"Hush my heart, it does mind not well to dwell on such matters." he said softly, not realising what he has called his lover.

"If I am your heart...it stands in sorry stead"

"It is broken…as we are...yet we shall mend it with care, if you continue to allow my attempts..." replied Agron softly.

A whimper from the bed warned them before Yakub ran to them with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Babybabybaby" Nasir shushed, holding the boy close, kissing him all over "bad dream?"

Agron held them both close and pressed a kiss to his forehead as well.

"Womans..." whimpered Yakub before his short arms reached around them both and held them close, feeling safe between the heats of their bodies. His move invariably brought their faces to close proximity, Nasir's warm breath wafting against Agron's cheek and lips.

Nasir's gaze flicked up at him, before it quickly darted away.

Agron merely turned his face in Yakub's locks and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Hush little one, all is well. Wala and vati will keep Romans away.." he said softly.

Nasir only nodded not trusting his voice at that current moment.

"Yakub seep with wala an vati?" asked Yakub hopefully.

"This night, yes love..." Nasir said quietly.

Agron looked at his lover for a moment before nodding. "Come little one, let us get back to sleep." he said gently.

Nasir shifted a little, getting comfortable in Agron's arms, all be it slightly awkwardly.

"Bankit?" whimpered Yakub, wanting to get comfortable like he used to when vati lied down and he was so close to wala as well.

Nasir pulled the furs atop them, "sleep now little one, no more Romans"

"Wala an vati no lie down?" asked the child softly.

Nasir shook his head. "Not tonight, Yakub. Close eyes and sleep, wala and vati will keep dreams away." He promised and the child finally fell asleep in their arms.

"Get your rest as well, I shall watch over you.." said Agron softly, not wanting to wake Yakub as his arms laid securely around his lover and their son.

Nasir got comfortable against the man's chest, feeling the light press of lips upon his forehead. He knew he should not accept Agron's touch so easily but he let comfort take him and finally closed his tired eyes as well.

Yakub was up early in the morn and Agron took his to the market, despite darkened shadows or sleepless nights beneath his eyes.

….

Crixus awoke late in the morn, his eyes falling upon sight of his woman holding their child with a tender expression. He smiled and rolled to drink a cup of water before pressing a kiss upon her cheek. "I shall attempt rest today, Agron and I have spread many a recruit cheek with training these past days. Why do you not see your brother, you may settle his mind. And yours." He suggested.

Naevia nodded and took little Jezabelle with her, leaving Crixus to rest for the day. She stepped through the curtains of her brother's quarters hesitantly but upon warm greeting settled onto Nasir's bed gratefully, back aching slightly as she fed the babe last of her milk from breast.

Nasir passed her a cup slightly different to his "I infused herbs that should aid your body" he smiled.

Naevia pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Gratitude brother. Please break words, mind and heart have been overtaken by worry for you." she said softly.

Nasir sighed softly "I did not know what words you wish me to break..."

"What transpired between you and Agron?" asked the woman bluntly.

Nasir sighed softly, "I think you know full well what happened sister, dear"

"I have assumed from your quarrel with Crixus, yet I wished to be sure. Had he forced himself onto you?"

"N-no! Not in the way you think!...he...merely, lost control..." He said, not knowing how to quite explain what had come to pass.

"Straighten tongue and explain..." she said softly.

"He lost control, got carried away in the moment, and hurt me.." he said quietly.

"Both body and mind?" she asked gently, laying a supportive hand upon his shoulder.

"the two are very much entwined..." he said softly.

She nodded. "Has he made his plea for forgiveness?" she asked.

"He does not ask for it..., he wishes to court me again, and make me trust him..."

Naevia smiled softly. "A man of honourable intent then. Only a coward would ask for forgiveness for such an act." She observed her brother for a moment. "Are you giving him a chance at courting you?" she asked softly, not able to image what the amount of heartbreak separation would cause to these two men. She knew it was very much difficult in the weeks after fleeing their last home.

"of course...I love him Naevia...I would forgive him this instant if I could..." he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Has he already begun courting?" she asked.

"I would say so...I have never been courted, so do not truly know meaning of word,"

She considered his answer for a moment. "Well, what has he done to gain favour and trust so far?" she asked, hoping to shed light on the courting ritual herself.

"given me a pomegranate..." he thought, "Is that courting..." He saw Crixus appear at the doorway, probably missing his woman despite his earlier wishes for rest. "Tell us what courting is Crixus, we do not know the word,"

Crixus chuckled yet joined them to clear confusion. "It is a custom in my place of origin, as in Agron's I would believe. Do you remember when you and Agron first bonded? He would bring you cup of wine, offer kindness, share meal, play game...he entrusted me with tale of your dice games." he chuckled. "He wished to gain trust and favour, so behaved so to gain it." he explained. "Is he courting you at present?" he asked.

"He...got me pomegranate?" he offered, his frown the exact copy of Naevia's.

Crixus nodded and contemplated thought for a moment. "Does pomegranate hold meaning to you?" he asked.

"It is my favourite fruit...does that mean it is courting?" he said as Agron entered the room.

Agron paused in step as he noticed the assembled group but put the heavily laden leather bag down. "Spartacus wishes to speak with me, I shall take Yakub to see him and leave you to discussion,." he said and let the child run into his arms.

"Agron," Nasir said, "you gave pomegranate, does that mean we are courting?" he asked

Agron held Yakub close to chest as he smiled softly at his lover. "Yes. You have spoken of your wala giving you pomegranate each birth date as a tradition. They were words spoken when skies were dark, in soft tongue to not wake our son but I could hear longing in voice. I had hoped to gift you with it at our celebration to fulfil tradition and hopefully bring smile to face. Yet as our bond is...weakened for present moment, I have gifted it to please heart and offer my intent to court." he replied softly, knowing how much the memory of pomegranate fruit held to his lover.

Nasir's lips quirked slightly in a smile, "Do...you wish to stay for a moment?" he asked "there is cup spare for you."

Agron nodded with a smile before turning to Yakub. "We shall see Spartacus later, alright little one?" he asked softly and once Yakub nodded carried the boy to seat himself across from his lover at the free space and let their son sit in his lap.

Nasir's gaze followed him carefully before flicking away. "Did...you court Naevia, Crixus?" he asked quietly.

Naevia chuckled. "He attempted. I remember soft whispers of praise of beauty, gifts..Yet he was a rough gladiator then. I did not realise he was holding onto a custom."

Nasir smiled fondly at his sister, "he still remains rough warrior, we all may change, but Crixus is one that stands true to who he is," Nasir offered with a kind nod to the man, "an admirable trait,"

Crixus grumbled yet a rough grin spread across lips.

"If Agron praised beauty to me, I would press him upon sand. Maybe our courtship will stand different," he hummed in amusement.

Agron chuckled. "yet I called you a wild little dog when blood stained lips and drew blood upon shoulder while we sparred for your gaze was fixed on my arse." he chuckled.

"I do not see that as any kind of compliment," he hissed.

"You have spoken of the scar being your favoured. Apologies if my words did not meet intent." Agron said softly and took drink from cup.

"I was referring to what you called me, if anything, you stand as dog, wolf," he quipped.

Agron chuckled. "It was a mere term of misguided judgement at the time."

"As I now wield talons," he turned to Crixus and Naevia, "Agron and I were discussing soul animals, what do you feel yours would stand as"

Crixus grumbled gruffly and Naevia chuckled. "Manners and tone of a bear." she smiled kindly at her lover.

Agron smiled. "Naevia's beauty, fire and recent rebirth...I would say a bird like yourself, Nasir."

"Phoenix, rising from the ashes. Mythical beauty." he smiled

Naevia smiled at them kindly. "Gratitude for such a mythical animal to be chosen for my soul animal."

"You stand a rare beauty as no other in this world sister," Nasir said kindly.

Naevia pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking her own cup of tea. "What do you bring from market?" she asked Agron.

The German smiled. "Whatever was required." he chuckled.

"Show us fruits of your search," Nasir smiled.

Agron chuckled and opened large bag over spilling with fruits and other commodities. He pulled out ripe fruits, passion fruit, papaya and mango which he handed to Naevia. "I know your appetite for fruit still remains." he smiled kindly before pulling out pouches of pigment. Warm yellows and reds, and soothing blues and greens. He had invested his own coin into pleasing his lover and their son.

Nasir smiled as he noted a few toys for Yakub. He also noted a small carved bone charm of a bird, "What is this?" he asked.

Agron laid it flat on his palm. "For you, to represent your spirit animal, along with the raven already on your neck." he smiled warmly.

Nasir smiled softly, and untied his parabatai cord from his neck, "Will you affix it for me," he asked walking over to his lover.

Agron took it from him and pulled the charm next to the one holding his blood. He caressed the dark smudge gently before handing it back to his lover.

"Will you tie it?" he asked, turning, lifting up his hair.

Agron stepped closer and with gentle fingers placed it around his neck and tied the knot, sealing it firmly. As he placed the cord upon neck, his fingers gently caressed soft skin before he stepped away. Nasir shuddered softly at the touch, turning around so his lover could see it.

"A sight of beauty." he said softly with a smile, yet his eyes were not on the pendant but on his lover.

Nasir flushed softly, "Did you get carved bone finding I asked for? For ear?" he asked, the man had lost the curved bone he wore in his stretched ear during the last battle.

Agron smiled and pulled a new carved bone for ear from the leather pouch on his waist. It was beautifully designed almost like snake, reminding him of his lover's battle hiss and contained an Arabic inscription on the underside. "The merchant, a man of your origin said you would know the phrase of rising sun." he said softly.

"As the sun rises, a new day dawns, cling not to pains of night before, but look for rising future," he read softly, looking up at Agron, wondering if his lover had known the meaning.

The surprise in his lover's face lasted only for a moment before a smile graced his lips. "It appears I have chosen a phrase close to heart even without knowledge of your tongue."

"Because you picked it with your heart, 'the heart shall seek out what it knows to me true,' Aalaiyah used to tell me that," He said, noting momentarily that Crixus, Naevia, Belle and Yakub had left them. He rarely spoke of his family.

"She sounds a wise woman, must have brought great comfort to mind and heart at times of need." offered Agron gently.

"She was but my age now when she died, the eldest of my sisters,"

"Was she of such great beauty as well?" he asked as they seated themselves on the cushions.

"She was, as were all my sisters and brothers, in my eyes at least...was...your sister pretty? And your muttee?" he asked pronouncing the word slightly wrong.

Agron chuckled. "Mutty." he corrected him, before picking up his cup. "Yes. Mutty was a woman with hair the colour of wheat, and eyes sparkling as large green gems...Gisela had her hair yet our vater's eyes. The colour of ocean. They were both of great beauty."

"You have her eyes," he said softly, cupping his lovers cheek, looking in to them, studying them.

Agron pressed cheek into his lover's touch, the warmth of his gentle palm very much welcome. "As the only of their children. Duro's eyes were dark as mutty's vater's."

"Faizel, the third eldest had eyes of green, though darker than your own, my mother's grandmother had such. My mother had eyes of grey, as did Danyah, Dema, Faizel and Safiya. Essa the sister closest to my age also had greyed eyes, though hers seemed much more blue...the rest of us gained brown eyes, as of my father and most of our people," He said.

"I would not have you with any other but the ones you have been gifted with. The fire glistens mightily in their dark depth." smiled Agron gently.

Nasir flushed slightly, "Aside from my jaw, I looked little like my father, much more like my mother, her name was Amine...I have her lashes..." he said.

"I shall await meeting her in afterlife. She surely held your strength, fire and kind heart."

"She did, though my father's heart was kinder," he explained, "He was a great man, like Spartacus, yet slightly less ruthless, I guess that is why I look up to the man so..." he mused, his hand still upon his lover's cheek.

Agron turned face to cheek and pressed a soft kiss to the palm. "Gratitude for sharing, you do not speak of family often." he said softly.

"You know I am not one for words, you do not ask, I do not tell. you can enquire of them any time, I believe talking about the ones you have lost, keeps them living in some way..." he said gently, he had not realised how close their faces had become.

"I have not asked in fear of raising painful memory..." said Agron gently, his warm breath caressing his lover's lips.

"You speak of their lives, not of their deaths, always search for the sun amidst clouds..." he whispered.

Agron's eyes darkened with love at their close proximity yet he waited for the Syrian to initiate contact for fear of offense.

"I shouldn't..." he whispered, but he closed the distance, their lips pressing together in a tender kiss.

Agron's lips responded with familiar gentle pressure as his hand rose to cup his lover's cheek tenderly. Nasir's lips moved against Agron's as the one kiss, turned in to several. Agron treated him with gentle care in the kiss yet his fire and love could be felt in every stroke of lips, as it often did.

Slowly Nasir pulled away, a flush across his cheeks, his heart fluttering in his belly. "Wow..." he whispered.

Agron smiled softly and gently pressed their foreheads together for a moment in another familiar gesture. "Heart appears to wish for fluttering out of chest..." he said in a hushed tone.

"Felt like...our first kiss..." Nasir said no more than a whisper.

"Bestowed upon you with great care before heading for rescue of Crixus and Oenomaus...the moment shall be forever written in mind." replied Agron in the same whisper.

"I remember it well, I thought you would not return to me," he said.

"The Gods favour me little man..." he said gently, the same words he had spoken that day to the man who now held his heart.

Nasir beamed at him, "Call me that again, and l they shall turn from you,"

Agron chuckled and gently caught his chin in hand, eyes asking for silent permission. Nasir lowered his gaze to Agron's lips by way of consent. The German pulled him close and claimed his lips with gentle passion once more. Nasir returned the kiss tentatively, but also with the same love and passion. Agron did not pressure lips for further touch, merely revelled in breathing his lover in and having him so close in such an intimate contact.

After a while Nasir pulled away. "What else does courtship include?" he asked.

Agron smiled and took a sip from his cup. "Gifts, taking care of matters you wish to include me in or doing them to alleviate work load. Providing for any of your needs...and our child's, since we have one…"

"But you do all that anyway... Have we been courting for a year?" He asked really not getting to grips with the term.

Agron chuckled. "I have to do them again, to prove to you I still stand formidable and wish you gain your trust."

"This courting is very odd...where I am from your parents choose whom you marry..." He mused

Agron chuckled. "Women in my culture are still given away with vater's consent but men court." he explained.

"Men can express their interest in our culture, but it's not common, instead both fathers barter...if that makes any sense, the dowry is especially important,"

"Dowry? You get sold?" asked Agron aghast.

"Not sold...exactly. A marriage is a union, usually decided when the two are still children, it is meant for the strengthening of the communities, and the empowerment of the joined families," he explained.

Agron nodded. "Were your siblings married?"

"Aalaiyah was married, with children, as were Adil and Aamina. Danyah, Baki, were married, Faizel, refused flatly, until he found the right lady. Dema, and Safiya were engaged, and Essa was still too young but had prospects," He explained.

Agron nodded. "I see... would your parents have approved of our union?" he asked softly.

"I have already said, it stands against the fundamentals of my religion, "he explained, "they might have accepted it as long as it did not become common knowledge. I am the youngest of 4 sons, so had little chance of any inheritance, but they would never have approved," he said honestly.

"Does it sadden heart?" Agron asked curiously yet gently.

"My family is dead, I do not seek approval," Nasir again said simply.

Agron nodded. "Gratitude for sharing."

"Come...let us spend some time together before we decorate with our son..." He said gently sitting down on the furs that were his lover's new bed, patting the space next to him.

Agron poured them both a cup and joined his lover upon the furs. "How do you wish to spend time?" he asked.

"You...could...kiss me again..." he said quietly looking at his fidgeting hands.

Agron gently lifted his chin and with a soft smile connected their lips tenderly. Nasir returned the kiss just as tenderly, his hands remaining at his sides. Agron's hand gently caressed his lover's before interlacing their fingers. Nasir's tongue tentatively flicked against Agron's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss yet was hesitant still. But Agron's lips parted for his lover and their tongues touched tentatively before sliding together in unison. Nasir shuddered softly, and returned the kiss, their tongues moving as one. Agron pulled their bodies closer and tilted his head lightly to deepen the kiss further. Nasir's hand slowly moved up to cup his lover's cheek as they kissed. Agron held him close, gently caressing his spine as his tongue explored the smaller man's mouth anew. Nasir sighed softly in to the kiss, butterflies fluttering in his stomach under Agron's touch. Agron softened the kiss gradually until their lips were merely gently touching as they attempted to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together.

"Agron..."He whispered breathlessly.

"Nahzeir..." he whispered gently.

Nasir closed his eyes feeling a pang of pain, "Don't...say my name like that...not yet..." he said moving away a little.

"Apologies... " he said softly and reached for his cup.

Nasir ran a hand though his hair, "I just can't...hear you say it like that...right now,"

Agron nodded. "As you wish, Nasir." he said softly, when all he wished was to call the smaller man his own.

Nasir sighed softly once more, it seemed all his breaths these days had a hint of sigh upon them.

"Let us break works on how to paint the quarters." suggested the German.

"I think far wall should be purely for our son's education," said Nasir, "we shall get Crixus and Spartacus to write numbers and such in native tongue and we shall write our own upon it,"

Agron nodded. "perhaps warm tones of sun on the wall by the fire." he suggested.

"That would be nice, are there any patterns of your preference?" he asked.

"A village, sun setting in the back.." he suggested.

Nasir smiled, "It sounds good...I would like to paint some guiding quotes from my religion upon the walls, would that be agreeable?" he asked

Agron nodded. "Of course. It is close your heart and would teach Yakub." he said softly.

"I shall only teach him if he chooses, I shall write them in Hebrew of course, I do not think he is too well versed in the language,"

Agron nodded. "As you wish." He said and walked in front of the wall he had chosen to pain, thinking over the pattern.

Nasir walked up to him, wrapping his arms round his waist, pulling them closer, "if you could say anything in the world to me right now, what words would you break?" he asked

Agron cupped his cheek gently. "I would tell you that my love for you has no end or condition. that I respect and honour you as my parabatai and lover." he said gently.

Nasir nuzzled in to the touch, "I would share bed with you this night...mostly for our son's sake, the bed upon floor...and only if we both maintain our subligarias through slumber..." he said gently.

"I shall be at your wish' disposal." said the German gently and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

"In coming days we shall need to talk properly over what has transpired, but I still, do not stand strong enough to break words of it yet..." He said softly, avoiding the man's gaze.

"I shall wait for when heart feels ready, as I have after our forced separation." replied Agron gently to bring peace of mind.

Nasir smiled softly, though did not look up at the man to share it. "I shall prepare the pigment, seek out our son, Naevia, Crixus and maybe Spartacus, and Gannicus if he is sober, we shall make this a group activity."

Agron chuckled and nodded, intent to pull away from his lover.

Nasir smiled softly, "Kiss me once more before leaving, give me your best, to make heart flutter with life..." he said gently.

Agron pulled the smaller man into his arms gently, fingers sliding into inky locks as he bent them both lightly and possessed his lover with controlled yet fierce passion, deep burning fire and love. Nasir felt his lover's tongue against his lips and pulled back already unsteady on his feet "any more and I would fall into arms.." He said breathlessly.

Agron pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and steadied him before turning and leaving his lover to catch breath as he gathered their family to help with wall decoration. Spartacus was pleased with the request and happy to oblige the wishes of his close commanders and brothers.

Nasir cut some of his long hair and tied them to a stick to create brushes to paint with and prepared pigment with water to be used as paint.

Agron returned with their family and walked over to him, gently picking a shortened lock, sad to see even the inch disappear from his lover's head. Yet he smiled softly and picked up Yakub who was much excited about the day's activities ahead.

Nasir saw Agron's look "it was getting too long" he explained "it will grow before you realise."

Agron nodded. "I have long enjoyed feel of inky length between fingers." he said softly as the others looked over the mixed pigment.

Nasir began to paint a tree trunk upon the wall, "all of us shall paint our hands with pigment, and press them to the wall as leaves" he explained, Gannicus looking at the paint with amusement.

Agron chuckled and picked up some kohl to make outlines of village on a different wall.

Yakub bounded up to him "look vati I have whiskes like wabbit!" He grinned "nayva did it!"

Agron turned and looked at the kohl streaked cheeks with a smile. "Come here little rabbit." he chuckled and picked their son up with one arm so he could look up at the village. "Look, goat..." he smiled.

Yakub grinned he had paint on his finger he drew wonky splodged whiskers on Agron. "Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaabbbeeeeeet!"

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What about wala? Is he not a rabbit too?" he asked.

Nasir grinned Naevia had too given him whiskers. But also little ears on his forehead "I am a cat," he laughed, "Gannicus and Naevia are butterflies, and Crixus is a dog, (the man had a black ring around one eye). Spartacus is a lion" he explained.

"A cat suits you." winked Agron as Yakub squirmed in his arms. He let him down to run around. The rest of the men were a sight, Spartacus had yellow finger prints round his head as a mane as well as whiskers, Gannicus and Naevia butterfly wings on their faces. Gannicus had appeared to have been pinned down by Crixus as the makeover was created.

Agron chuckled and picked up brush and more pigment as he started making village come true under careful strokes.

Nasir smiled and began carefully painting Hebrew letters upon the far wall, while Spartacus and Crixus wrote words and numbers for the little one in respective languages upon the wall.

Agron used pigment carefully and with precision, soon finishing the bright burning sun in shades of yellow and red, stepping away from the wall to observe his work.

Nasir smiled "It is as though I could step through the streets," he said fondly, "Gannicus' warrior is not so believable..." He nodded to the stick like figure upon the wall.

Agron chuckled at the Celt's work but smiled at his lover. "Gratitude for praise. May I aid in another way?" he asked,.

"How long do you think you can hold me in air, I will to paint the last line, but it is far from reach"

Agron chuckled. "Come." he extended his hand to his lover, knowing just the way to hold him long enough.

Nasir stepped close to his lover, watching him curiously.

Agron turned him around and in one swift move had head between slim thighs and straightened with his lover upon shoulders, holding him upright from falling.

Nasir help back a feminine yelp at the shock of being launched in the air so suddenly.

Agron chuckled and held him close. "Alright up there, giant?" he chuckled.

"I am glad I stand not as tall as you...or Crixus, this is terrifying..."he mused.

Agron chuckled. "Come, hold on firmly." he said and carried his lover towards the wall.

"I shall hold you like fucking vice," he hissed, very uncomfortable at being at such heights.

Agron offered him his hand to hold on to, his strong shoulder moving beneath his lover's thighs as he handed him the brush.

Nasir began to paint, quickly wanting to be down as fast as he could.

Agron held him securely and gently rubbed his calf to sooth. "I hold you tight, you shall not fall."

"I trust you, but not the feeling in my belly at the height..." he said.

Agron nodded. "Then paint so I may make you a little man again." he chuckled teasingly.

Nasir squeeze his thighs round Agron's head "don't call me that,"

Agron rubbed a hand over his thigh. "No insult meant." he said gently, watching as the final stroke was made. "Are you ready to get down?" he asked.

"Please..." he said "I would be grateful to have foot upon floor, a cat may have nine lives but I do not."

Agron lifted his hands and gripped the Syrian's sides firmly before lifting him up from his shoulders over his head in an impressive display of strength and lowered him gently on the ground in front of him.

Nasir laughed "you use me as though I am weight for training,!"

Agron chuckled. "You strain muscle as such. Yet it is good to feel your weight increase." he said softly.

Nasir smiled "I am still as a feather compared to you"

Agron chuckled and gently embraced him round the waist, back pressed to chest. "I would not have you any other way..." he said in hushed tones.

Nasir blushed lightly. He was saved from answering by their son running to them. Agron released his hold and let his lover slip from his embrace as he took Yakub into his arms and carried him to sit upon cushions where the group was resting after the activities.

Nasir brew cups of lemon and nettle tea, tailor making each infusion. "Gannicus yours has a dash of mead in it, it is classed as flavoured alcohol, drink," he encouraged, "it should help to clear head from night before," he said passing the man his cup before turning back to the others, "Spartacus, Crixus, yours both contain honey, and herbs to provide an increase of energy," he said passing them the cups "Naevia, yours for production of milk and replenishment of energy, Agron, yours for calmness of mind, and my little Yakub, a berry drink, simply for a content belly!" he exclaimed passing the boy his small cup.

Agron chuckled and drank the soothing tea, aiding their son with his cup before gently bouncing him on his knee. Their friends and family was helping them, enjoying a day of rest and peace after a long time of struggle. They yet stood as fugitivus in the eyes of Rome, but they were free from slavery for now and enjoyed the freedom they had.

Nasir smiled as even Gannicus started to drink, "energy and lack of headache should come soon," he said to the man. Yakub toddled over to Spartacus, berry juice on his lips and chin. "Spartycoos, can we do numbers again?" he asked wanting another lesson.

Spartacus chuckled and took him over to the wall where they had some sums and took out the calculus, teaching the boy to count.

Naevia leaned against her lover and hissed softly in pain, breasts inflamed as milk struggled to produce yet smile did not slip lips.

Nasir crouched by her, "I have heard of mothers swearing by cool cabbage leaf upon tender breast," he suggested wanting the best for his sister.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I shall have Crixus gather cabbage later. Gratitude for advise brother." she said.,

"Cabbage leaf?" asked Agron surprised. "Mutty used honey before cold bath." he offered as well.

"Naevia can try both," He smiled "either may provide relief,"

She nodded to the German as well in gratitude as Crixus carded fingers through once again long hair.

"Your hair will outgrow mine soon Naevia," he smiled fondly, "how about I braid it for you," he offered, "like the warrior you are,"

She smiled happily. "Gratitude! The offer is well received."

He smiled "sit before me then, and I shall set to task," he reached into their chest, grabbing some beads, and some thin strips of the left over green fabric Agron had gifted him all the months ago..

She settled between his thighs and leaned against cushion placed against chest for comfort, offering her long locks to be tied.

Nasir began to braid, only three strands of her hair, in corn rows, with the green thread threaded in to it, he finished them with a bead, holding up their small shard of glass for her to look.

She smiled at the way it looked. "Gratitude. You have made me beautiful" she smiled.

"Naevia, you are *always* beautiful..." he said softly "look at how your man looks at you..."

Crixus' gaze was full of love and burning heat as he looked upon his lover with contained energy. Naevia flushed at such an open look of admiration and desire.

Nasir smiled, "you go with your Gaul, sister. Spend some time together, we shall take Belle this night," he said pressing a kiss to her cheek, cuddling her before letting her go.

She turned in arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek in return before letting Crixus pick her up with a soft giggle and carry her out of quarters in a gentle yet passionate embrace.

Nasir smiled softly and watched as Yakub bounced the ball to Spartacus, seeing such life in the great leader.

A soft touch landed upon his cheek. Agron had raised hand and caressed it gently. "He grows fast. And our leader would have made a wonderful father if such a thing was yet possible.." he said softly.

"He already stands as a guardian or father for our son," he smiled just watching the man, the boy hugged Spartacus leg tightly "I love you spartycoos, never eber gooo"

The Thracian was surprised by such open favour yet picked the boy up into and embrace. "I shall remain as long as fates wish it." he said softly.

"i wish it forever! you're...you're my best fwend!" he said cuddling the man tightly.

Spartacus pulled him down and crouched in front of the boy. "Now, you need to be a strong and smart warrior to stay by side of your fathers and mine. Can you promise me that?" he asked.

"I fucki promise." He grinned.

Agron chuckled. "Yakub, that is a bad word. I do not wish to hear it from lips for years from now." he said firmly yet with a grin.

"o-oh...but...you said it..." He pouted

Agron chuckled. "Yes, but vati is a man, little Yakub is a boy. You need to grow to be able to use such words." he explained.

He nodded solemnly "sowwi..." he sniffed.

Agron chuckled and let the boy run towards him, kissing his cheek. "All is well little one. do not worry mind."

Nasr smiled fondly at the two, "Spartacus, I was wondering, could Yakub stay with you this night?" the little boys face lit up in wonder.

Spartacus chuckled. "Very well. I see your son would enjoy that greatly and I shall have him gladly for the night." he nodded.

Yakub squealed with excitement and scurried about grabbing his ball, his toy horse and his favourite fur which had become like a comfort blanket.

Spartacus chuckled and picked the child up, carrying him out after wishing the couple a good night. Gannicus stood up, stretching. "Gratitude for the woman's drink, it surprised by helping. Now you have a good night, I have a German of my own to satisfy." he grinned and strode out of the quarters with a lazy gait to his hips. Agron shook his head and chuckled at his antics.

Nasir smiled softly and with Belle sleeping he turned to the man, "Now, we break our words," he said seriously.


	29. Chapter 29

"I assumed you would take longer to gather strength." replied Agron just as seriously.

"I feel if I do not face it in this moment, I will never be able to."

Agron nodded. "How do you wish to break words?" he asked.

"Let us sit down, with soothing tea, and talk of this like adults."

Agron nodded and prepared pillows and furs to sit upon for their words while Nasir prepared more tea.

Nasir brought the chamomile tea over to them, setting himself down a little way from Agron.

Agron nodded his gratitude and held cup in hand to warm palms.

Nasir sat, "I will cut to chase. You say you respect me in all things, why did you not respect my body that night? I had told you of my scars, and the permanent damage I bare, which means gentle hand is required and always shall be in some actions, yet you ignored it," he said calmly and levelly.

Agron shook his head. "I have always respected wishes and even in past expressed fear of hurting you when you yourself pleaded for me to not handle you tenderly. That night, mind became clouded and I was not aware of hurting you until protest fell from lip." he admitted with some confusion.

"You tried to fucking enter me with no preparation!" he hissed "tell me, what do you *think* would happen?" he growled.

"I did not think." growled Agron. "I was not even of awareness I have intruded upon you until tight heat swallowed cock." he explained fiercely. "It was as if I was not present for act until that moment."

"Don't you growl at me," he hissed, "I have every right to hold this tone with you. Do you know the pain you have caused?"

"It is frustration that makes growl slip throat. I have worried each time upon entry about pain and injury. Do not make words sound as if I held no consideration." he said evenly.

"You tore me Agron, and I am still healing from it, I have not felt such pain since the whorium, and to be reminded of it each and every day as it heals is hell."

Agron winced and looked away from his lover before a whisper escaped lips. "and it tears at mind, at heart to know of such pain caused my hands yet you do not listen to word...I do not justify action, mind is confused and does tor recall moments before entry...as if memory is not present." he tried to explain. "if I had been of right mind, my hands would have tended to you with gentle touch before our joining...as they always have."

"and that is what scares me most...why I fear to forgive...I fear such a motion will overcome you again...I could not fight you off, if you wanted me...I could not win, I know that..." he said softly.

"if only I knew why mind blanks...all I remember is.." he paused a moment before turning head away.

"is what Agron," he asked gently, "we need to speak these words, and smooth out trouble,"

Agron looked at his lover and sighed softly. "Last mind recalls is hand landing across cheek." he said quietly.

He sighed, "And where did mind travel..." he said softly.

Agron shook his head. "Mind is blank, eyes saw red...as yours did when Saxa attempted lay claim on me when we were yet in temple. You could not recall words spoken from your tongue and the much of the fierce attack either." he explained.

"Did...your father ever strike cheek?" he asked softly, having a theory in mind.

Agron's gaze fell to side as he took a drink from cup and nodded head almost imperceptibly.

"then it stands simple, I hit you, flashes of memory came to front, your mind travelled to father, and you immediately wanted to hurt, seeing only him, even if you do not remember it…" he said gently.

"I would not have you or our son in danger of striking at you due to memory forgotten. How does one heal mind?" he asked.

"You need to face what happened, accept it, come to terms with it, conquer it, you healed from what happened. But in the wrong way, like bone set out of place, it has to be broken and reset...I...I can help if you will let me..." he said gently.

Agron looked at his lover. "You wish to aid after I have harmed you so?" he asked in disbelief.

"In all things Agron, you are as good as my husband, and I hope one day we shall have our own one of a kind ceremony to mark as us such even if it is only in our minds and that of our friends..." Nasir said in kind tone.

Agron gently cupped his cheeks, eyes glistening with unshed tears of emotions. "Such words bring great joy and hope to heart..." he whispered.

"There are some words I should break with you..." He said softly, "if you would hear me out..."

"All words you wish to share shall be heard." encouraged Agron gently.

"my religion, teaches greatly of forgiveness, when the first man and woman, Adam and Eve betrayed God's only command, he could have struck them down, killed them where they stood, but instead, he chose mercy, making them leave the garden of Eden with their lives. When god cleansed the world of sinners and Nephilim in the great flood, he offered Noah chance to welcome people aboard his arc, even though they did not believe his prophecy. God is all seeing, all knowing, but also all loving, he forgives because he loves, as I shall...Agron...I forgive you...for all things..." He said earnestly.

A tear gently slid down his lover's cheek before eyes closed. "I..." he attempted to speak yet Agron's voice was too hoarse.

Nasir gently wiped it away, "I forgive you Agron, I know it was not the actions of the man that is before me, but those of another..." he said softly.

"One that wears this flesh nonetheless...I could not ask for your forgiveness for I know not how to forgive self for hurting the one that is my heart, my all." said Agron gently, as his darkened eyes opened to look upon his lover.

"you did not ask for it, so you have it, let it wash over you Agron and heal some of the fractures in your heart, as speaking the words have healed some of mine..."

Agron closed his eyes again and pressed their foreheads together as he let his shoulders shake with the weight lifted off them slightly.

"it's alright Agron...cry," he said, "your father may have said it made you weak, but he is not here, you can cry now..." he encouraged.

"I have not done so since age of 8...and since Duro died in arms…." it was but a whisper.

"then do so now, show he holds no control over the man you are today, to cry is to release, to let go and feel empowered..." he said gently pulling the man in to his arms, "you have to break to heal," he reminded gently.

Shoulders shook heavily with weight released from shoulders as large hot tears slid down Agron's cheeks in abundance, washing away pain and regret.

"He does not control you anymore, you were just a boy, you did what you could to protect those we love, as we all do, you let him wound you so deeply to protect everyone, you were a warrior from birth, but for now, you need to be Agron the man, with no sword in hand, no scowl upon face, you need to be Agron the boy, standing up to his father, ready to be the man you want to be, say it...say what you have wanted to say to your father all these years..."he encouraged, holding the man tighter.

"I would not...direct such words...at you..." gasped Agron softly for breath in between silent sobs.

"you do not guide them at me, close your eyes, picture your father...let your mind picture him, and speak those words, as the boy you stood..."

Agron closed his eyes before words slipped lips. "Tyrant...how dare you beat on the ones that love and look up to you?" he asked as more tears left eyes.

Nasir stayed silent letting the words come to Agron in their own time, he simply held him close stroking the man's hair.

"How dare you hurt her, the one woman who loved you..gave you us...gave you all that heart asked for?" sobbed Agron silently, switching tongue between Latin and German. "why...why you have to hit cheek..and back to prove boy...your strength?" he asked, last words whispered as strength left him.

"You are not that man," Nasir whispered softly, pressing kisses all over Agron's cheeks and head, "you are a better man, free of him, no one can ever lay hand upon you again, unless you choose it..."

Agron nodded before composing his mind tiredly and wiping tears.

"Do not compose yourself, do not present yourself for me." he urged, "else you will heal wrongly, let your body decide, sleep in my arms if you wish, mind is raw, dreams will plague you, but I will be here, we will fight them together...my husband to be..." he whispered softly.

Agron closed his eyes but leaned against his lover, closing his eyes. "mind is weary. I...fear sleep." he admitted softly.

"A wise German once told me not to fear sleep, for safe arms surround," he whispered repeating the man's words to him, "I will be here..." he passed him the chamomile tea, at perfect drinking temperature, "drink this, to sooth nerves and aid sleep," he said gently, holding the cup for the weak man like he did Yakub.

Agron accepted the words and gesture before drinking the tea. He leaned into his lover and let toned arms embrace his wide frame as they were lowered into furs.

Nasir pulled the fur over the man and began to sing a soft Arabic lullaby to aid his lover's sleep.

Agron's sleep was fitful as he often woke with shoulders tense and gaze and mind tired. Nasir always soothed him back, encouraging him to fight the images he saw. Sleep still came sporadically and they both woke after short slumber tired yet it was a new day.

"You made it through the worst of it Agron," Nasir encouraged tiredly not having got any sleep himself, "how do you feel?" he asked.

Agron lifted a hand to caress his lover's cheek. "Tired..Yet heart and shoulders much lighter. Let us get more sleep. Shadow lurks beneath eyes." He said gently and lifted the warm furs to cover his lover as well.

"Do you feel ready for another battle?" Nasir asked.

Agron nodded. "Let us rest in each other's arms and find peace." he smiled softly.

Nasir nodded and stroked his lover's hair, singing the lullaby once more to send him to sleep.

Agron fell asleep yet his arms tightened protectively around his lover.

….

Spartacus lead the little boy into his quarters, adjourning with the commander's room and showed him the bed he slept in.

Yakub plodded in to Spartacus room, dragging his fur blanket along behind him, "pweety woom," he said looking around him. "biiiiiiig bed, Yakub get lost," he giggled.

Spartacus smiled gently at the boy. "Leave your belongings upon bed and follow my step." he suggested.

Yakub hurried to the bed, jumping and scrambling up on it, placing his blanket, ball and horse on the bed neatly.

Spartacus picked him up upon his hip with a smile and carried him towards table with map. "Have your fathers taught you strategy?" he asked.

He shook his head, "vati said you were the best, he just likes to fight things," he nodded.

Spartacus chuckled and showed him the papyrus. "This is a map. See these walls and villas within?" he pointed with his finger.

" that sinessa?" he asked curiously, looking at the drawing.

Spartacus nodded. "Sinuessa, little warrior. this is the gate. do you recall which way we came inside the city?" he asked.

"We came through biiiig gate, main one, souf gate," he said only having heard the word said by other people.

Spartacus nodded. "south gate. Do you know what south is?" he asked.

"name….of gate?" he offered tentatively.

Spartacus chuckled and proceeded to explain the concept of north, south, east and west, aided by the map.

Yakub nodded, "what are they in fthace,fffftrace," he tried, he really seemed to struggle with the sounds.

"you mean the language of Thrace?" asked Spartacus.

"Mhm-hmm" Yakub nodded "fffffthace"

"kuzey, guney, dogu and bati." smiled Spartacus.

"Koooooozi, gooonie, dogoo, batty" he grinned, "I like fffthrace," he said, "Yakub teach you araby words?" he asked.

Spartacus chuckled. "How do you say the words in arabic then?" he asked.

"alshmal, waljnwb, walshrq, walghrb," He said proudly, "you twy."

"Alshalm.." attempted Spartacus for the child's benefit.

"Ahhshhhamhal," Yakub said, emphasizing slowly, "thats norf"

Spartacus chuckled and got it correctly after a few attempts to the delight of the child in his arms.

Yakub clapped happily, "Spartycooos so clever! Not fair!"

Spartavus chuckled. "As are you. Now remember where we camped before we reached city walls?"

Yakub pointed to a large area. He guessed the slight green tinge meant it was grassy, he remember it was a big field before the rains came and turned it to mud, "not like it theee, muddy an icky, no montin bed," he said pointing to the raised bed that was like climbing a mountain for him.

Spartacus nodded. "well perceived Yakub. And before we were in forest. Tall trees. When you were without your vati. where are trees?" he asked.

Yakub looked very sad at the memory and pointed to some pointy lines all close together, "Wala fight 12 womans at once..." he said softly.

Spartacus nodded. "Your wala is a brave man. Now look. We are here within city walls. This is south and to the left is where we were. Which is to the left of south?" asked Spartacus.

Yakub looked at his hands, making an l with one, the other not, telling him the l was left, as his wala hand taught him, "e-eas?" he offered timidly.

Spartacus shook his head. "Try again." he said kindly.

"Wez?" he offered hopefully.

Spartacus nodded. "Well done little warrior." he praised. "So we have travelled from west to south. What is here?" he pointed to an assembly of mountains on the east.

"Pointee, points,..." he copied the shape with his hand, "Big climb, like bed, but not bed...mon-tins?" he asked.

Spartacus smiled and nodded. "And what are mountains like?" he asked.

"Pointee?" he asked confused to what he meant "biiiiiiiiiig"

Spartacus nodded. "And what is this white on the tip?" asked the Thracian gently.

"White?" he asked "there is white on top?" Being from such a warm climate, Yakub had never seen snow.

Spartacus nodded. "have you seen snow before?" he asked.

"Sow?" he asked, "What sow? ffftace word for white?" he asked

"Ah you do not know of snow. in winter when it is cold, soft white frozen tears fall from sky." he explained.

"Fluffy?" he asked, "like pillows?"

"Yes, just as fluffy." nodded Spartacus. "very cold...so cold it could hurt.." explained the Thracian.

Yakub frowned, "Not soun nice at all, not fluffy like pillows, Yakub not wan seep in snow," he nodded resolutely.

Spartacus nodded. "very well Yakub. So we were here in forest. And instead of going to mountains, we took Roman lives to take this city. Why?" he asked.

"Because womans scary? make people sad?" he offered innocently, "they make spartycoos sad, and nayyva and creeksoos, took unck Duro, and wala family, and give Yakub scawy dweams..." he said.

Spartacus nodded. "That is one reason. But think little one. Why city and not mountain?" he asked.

"Mountain chillee? Angrwy snow?" He asked curiously, "City nice, warrrrrm, feeeshees!" he said "lost of nummy feeshees for Yakub!"

"Warmth, shelter and supplies to feed all." nodded Spartacus. "Well done little one. You have just spoken of strategy." he smiled encouragingly.

"And biiiiig walls, no womans get in," he added, "biiiig gate, heavy," he explained.

Spartacus nodded. "And what do walls offer?" he asked. He had heard the boy say the word 'protect' before.

"Keep womans out, pwo..." he though hard for the word he had learned "pwotec," he said.

Spartacus' smile was proud. "well done Yakub. to protect, yes. you know hoq to do basic strategy now. i am proud of you." he encouraged the child as if he would his own.

Yakub beamed at him "Pwoud" He grinned "I pwoud of spartycoos, he great leader" he nodded solemnly.

Spartacus ruffled his hair before carrying him towards bed. "sleep now, we rise early."

"Ohhhh, story spartycoos, story peaaase!" he asked with a pout as he cuddled his furry comfort blanket tightly, Greeza in his hand as always.

Spartacus chuckled as he took off armour and sat on bed beside the child. "what story do you wish to hear?" he asked.

"Ffftrace one peas!" he said shuffling in to the man's arms as he lay down, "Never see you without aamor," he touched the man's abdomen curiously "you very soft..."

Spartacus chuckled and let the boy sate his curiosity. "I am no god, a mere man of flesh and muscle." he said.

"No, you mighty, like creeksos," he said and snuggled in to the man, resting his head on the man's chest, huffing, and pulling the man's arm around him, "Stowee..." he said softly.

Spartacus chuckled and let the boy settle upon his chest, such an unfamiliar feeling of someone so small and fragile in his arms. "Once I walked through my village...a village set in a green valley with trees heavy with ripe fruit upon surrounding hills...and I saw a woman...of rare beauty, eyes dark with clever mind yet light with emotion. Her name..was Sura.." he began.

"pwetty name..." Yakub said barely stifling a yawn, listening intensely, lying perfectly still.

"She was beautiful and held a precious gift. a gift of intuition, of premonition like your wati does." said Spartacus softly.

Yakub listened to the story, his eyes slowly closing as it neared its end, his thumb in his mouth, the other hand gripping Greeza tightly.

Spartacus finished the story just as the little boy fell asleep. He covered them with further fur before following him into dream world.

Yakub woke in the night whimpering.

Spartacus spoke lightly and easily woke to the whimpers, looking down at the boy in his arms, soothingly carding fingers through hair. "What is the matter little warrior?" he asked.

"Womans..." He sniffled "womansss"

Spartacus hushed him with soothing fingers carding through soft inky locks. "Romans are no longer within these walls. The ones that are, lay in shackles. As we once did. Do not fear them. They are human, of flesh and blood just as we are, and you can hurt them back as much as they can hurt you." he explained.

"In dweams...I can't..." He cried softly

"That is why I am here, to make Roman's go away with strong arms. Do not cry little warrior. All is well, you are safe. Now rest upon chest once more and wake only when sun rises at the horizon." said Spartacus gently.

Yakub sniffled and nodded snuggle back in to Spartacus' chest.

Spartacus held him close to his chest, not as warm as Agron's yet still wide and safe.

….

Agron's next nightmare did not come for a few hours so the pair felt at least a little rested when next they woke. "Come," Nasir said softly, "it is time that you should face the day, you need a good hearty meal and a herbal infusion to restore weakened form," he said gently, "stay where you are, I shall cook you meal," he said gently.

"gratitude. you care for me so well." said Agron and gently cupped his cheek.

Nasir smiled softly and got up, cooking thick rashers of bacon and some other meat, a hearty meal, he brought them to Agron with a large chunk of bread and cheese "eat while I brew soothing infusion"

Agron nodded and accepted the offered bowl, eating each mouthful slowly as mouth was dry and parched, yet relished in the warmth in his belly.

Nasir brought him a large cup of chamomile tea. With a dash of honey for energy and other herbs to sooth frayed nerves.

Agron nodded in gratitude. He had finished his meal and cradled cup in palm as he leaned against wall to rest.

Nasir smiled softly "good, you rest, I will wash you later to make you feel fresh and new" he said gently, ever the caregiver.

Agron shook his head. "A task easily performed by self. Subligaria will be removed, would not wish for discomfort." said Agron softly.

He shook his head "I shall be fine, I wish to do it,"

"Even if flesh rises unexpectedly at gentle touch?" asked Agron softly.

"Yes Agron, even then, you need to be cleansed of your past."

Agron nodded silently and drank his cup as he rested.

Nasir boiled up same water to wash Agron with, infusing it with lemon and mint so he would feel revitalised and fresh.

Agron lowered cup from lips and sat carefully beneath furs, awaiting instruction.

"Come stand here Agron" Nasir said gently, as he added some cold to the bowl of water.

Agron stood, no longer tired yet still wary as he stopped at the space his lover indicated.

Nasir gently removed the man's subligaria, and wettened the cloth ready to clean his lover.

Agron stood still, belly quivering slightly in anticipation of his lover's touch.

Nasir wrung out the cloth and started at his lovers head, wetting his lover's hair gently.

Agron closed his eyes and shuddered softly at the refreshing water washing over him and his senses.

Nasir worked his way thoroughly down his lover's body, cleaning under his nails methodically.

Agron held himself motionless for his lover, feeling skin cleaned.

Nasir threw the man's old subligaria in the fire, getting him a completely new one, carefully wrapping it around the man's waist "you are a new man now Agron" he said gently.

Agron cupped his cheeks gently. "Will you love the new man as much as the old one?" he asked softly.

"More," he said softly "I will love him *more* for he will be my husband one day"

"Husband.." said Agron softly and pulled his lover into a close embrace, holding him safely in his arms.

Nasir returned the embrace, "I am not your husband yet love..." he said gently.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I merely wished to speak the word...it mesmerizes the mind.." he said softly, his eyes deep yet content.

Nasir smiled gently, "it does how a ring to it..." he said softly

Agron cupped his cheeks gently. "may I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"You may..." he said softly,

Agron lowered his head and kissed him gently yet deeply, with love and controlled burning fire. Nasir returned it just as passionately, his arms snaking round his lover's neck. Agron's arms held him tightly, picking him slightly off the floor to align their faces closely and let his tongue entangle with his lover's. Nasir smiled in to the kiss, before their tongues started to battle. Agron's hands slipped to thighs and gently with care pulled them around his waist, merely for closeness with no further intent and careful of not injuring his lover. The gesture caused Nasir to wince slightly, but he was so lost in the kiss he didn't care. Agron rubbed his back soothingly in apology as he chased his lover's tongue.

Nasir gently let his feet touch the floor as his kisses lightened," how do you feel?" he asked his lover gently.

"As if I have risen from ashes, strength returns to both mind and body." he smiled much more confident.

Nasir smiled gently, "what do you wish to do this day?" he asked

Agron hummed softly as he considered the question. " I would wish to stretch muscle in a spar." he suggested.

"Shall I get Crixus for combat?" he questioned gently

Agron nodded. "Perhaps Naevia's company shall bring further piece of mind for you." he smiled before his hand landed on the small of Nasir's back and face sobered. "Does flesh still pain? May I apply oil to heal?" he asked softly.

Nasir smiled softly, but shook his head, "it is healing well, oil wound regularly," he said gently.

Agron nodded. "Apologies my...Nasir." he corrected himself.

"you may call me the names you wish," he said softly, "do not hide words,"

Agron pressed their foreheads together. "my love..." he whispered.

"My own," he returned using the man's favourite name.

Agron smiled and kissed him gently. "Search for Naevia, I have a Gaul brother to find and feed sand."

…..

Yakub woke early the next morning just as the sun was rising, surprised that Spartacus was already awake and looking at him.

Spartacus smiled gently at the boy. "good morning little warrior." he said.

"Wow, Yakub always wake wala and vati!" He grinned already full of energy.

Spartacus chuckled. "They give into sleep often much later than I do." explained the Thracian.

"Wala always make Yakub sleep a little longer" he pouted, "not fun"

Spartacus chuckled. "they wish to offer precious moments of warm embrace to you little warrior. Yet I shall rise and take you to market, so you see how others fare in this city."

Yakub grinned and jumped up, grabbing his waist cloth trying to tie it himself but getting confused.

Spartacus chuckled and showed him how to tighten material before aiding into a tunic as well. He dressed himself swiftly, heaving heavy armour over his frame and securing swords on back.

Yakub pulled on his little chest amour, but could not do the straps. he pouted at his failed attempt, the armour on upside down.

Spartacus shook his head and helped him turn it around, showing him how to do up the straps so they would not slip. "and your dagger?" he asked.

Yakub always kept it with him, on a belt which he tied proudly around himself.

Spartacus nodded. "good, little warrior. Now let us walk, but I would have you firmly by side. Hold onto hand." he instructed as he straightened.

Yakub grinned proudly, taking the man's hand, glad to be seen with the great leader.

Spartacus chuckled and led him slowly through city walls towards market, where he picked the boy up in arms and placed him on hip to not get lost in the throng of people.

Yakub cuddled the man tightly, the busy place reminding him of when the Romans attacked.

Spartacus ruffled his hair affectionately. "No need to worry. Look, colourful spices." he pointed to one stand, spices from the whole world laid out with many colours to show.

"Can we get some, wala likes cooking and infooooosonns" he said with a nod.

Spartacus chuckled. "Yes we can. You may choose three that you like most." he encouraged.

"Chiwwi! I like chiwwi makes tongue teeengle!" Yakub grinned "Vati...vati likes sayyyyyyge and wala allllways uses lemongwass" he grinned "what does spartycoos like?" he asked looking at the man curiously.

Spartacus chuckled. "cinnamon." he said and nodded to the man who filled four leather pouches with their choices and handed them over to their leader. Spartacus handed him coin and placed pouches in bag over the shoulder as they continued through the market.

"I get wala to make you seeeennamon sultana cake!" Yakub declared, "nummy,"

Spartacus nodded. "Gratitude. I shall enjoy such a cake very much."

Yakub grinned, "what you need buy?" he asked curiously.

Spartacus smiled and carried the boy towards a stand with protective leather. "I need leather for thigh to hold knife. Will you aid in choosing?" he asked.

Yakub nodded, he then saw a stall which excited him more than anything "TOOOYSSS!"

Spartacus chuckled and chose leather swiftly before heading to the stall with toys. Yakub looked at all the brightly coloured toys with wonder.

"Choose one, little warrior." encouraged the thracian.

Yakub looked at him amazed, "weally?" he asked hopefully.

Spartacus smiled. "yes little warrior. one."

"Spartycoos pick!" he grinned.

Spartacus chuckled and looked at all the toys on display.

Spartacus picked a wooden figurine of a gladiator. "to make Greeza less lonely?" he asked.

Yakub grinned "It looks like spartycooos!" he beamed,

the Thracian chuckled. "You wish to call it your own then?" he asked.

He nodded happily, but also pointed to a tambourine, "If I learn more stategy and make oo pwoud, can I have it?" he asked

Spartacus nodded. "but only then. now come." he paid for the figurine and they headed back to the villa for food.

Yakub nodded "I will ean it," he nodded "make you pwowd"

"And your fathers as well little warrior." stressed Spartacus.

Yakub nodded, "Wont let you down..." he said, "But...can we play now? Lesson later?" he pouted.

Spartacus nodded. "you shall eat and then we may play." he promised.

Yakub smiled as they passed stalls welling all sorts of street food, "We eat from here?" he asked curiously, looking at all the bright foods.

Spartacus nodded and they headed to a stall with fish and meat done over the fire.

"Can I have cheeeeek?" Yakub asked "peas..?"

Spartacus nodded and pointed to a piece of hen, placed into some flat bread by the Arabic stall owner and chose fish himself. Yakub grinned at the man nibbling at his meal, offering Spartacus a bite. Spartacus took a small bite and offered a clean piece of fish to the boy with his fingers.

Yakub took it greedily, it was clear he had his vati's appetite "mmmmmmmmm"

Spartacus chuckled and carried him steadily up to the villas. They met Agron and Crixus on the way.

"Vatiiii!" He beamed, "Me and Spartycoos gonna play!"

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek. "very well little one, I shall see you tonight " he smiled warmly.

Yakub grinned and waved, and Spartacus carried him off.


	30. Chapter 30

"You seem in higher spirits brother," Crixus said.

Agron smiled, his expression almost radiant. "For good reason. All is well." he replied.

"You have been forgiven?" Crixus asked "So soon?"

"We have spoken openly of the event. I have been...plagued by matters past and Nasir help resolve what transpired...and he has forgiven me as his God wished him to do." he explained.

Crixus nodded, "you are lucky...to have one who understands you so,"

Agron nodded. "I feel as luckiest man beneath the sun." he admitted. "If I were to harm him in any way again, I would have you to take my life in an excruciatingly painful manner." He added seriously.

"I would rip cock from form," Crixus said seriously.

Agron nodded. "Crucify me like that shit Batiatus would have if I displeased him." he offered just as seriously.

Crixus nodded, "I will press you in to sand first, belly," he chuckled gruffly.

"Come, let us spar so we both add sand to stomach." chuckled Agron.

Crixus grinned and reached for his gladius. They stood against each other, equal in skill and both run by fire. And so their sparring begun.

….

Nasir nodded, and seeked out his sister, "did you try the cabbage leaf?" He asked gently as he crouched beside her.

She nodded but smiled sadly. "It soothed for a moment yet pain returns viciously."

"Did you try Agron's idea?" he asked "Maybe you should cease feeding by breast..."

"I have not yet. Would you aid?" she asked. "I shall need cold water and honey. It is in the bag in the corner." she instructed.

Nasir nodded and sourced the both, "do I need to mix them?"he asked.

Naevia shook her head. "you need apply honey over breast evenly." she said and winced slightly as she let her dress fall to hips and leaned against wall with arms raised to reveal all of heavy breast for even application.

Nasir nodded and gently began to apply it, "I really would suggest feeding her from goats milk..." he said softly.

Naevia nodded. "Breasts are tender for I no longer feed and left over milk inflames flesh."

"You need to express the milk in some way," he sighed softly "I wish there was something I could do to help..."

"You may. Teach hands how to make tea and infusion so I may make it at any time." She suggested as she washed breasts with cool water before covering them with leafs and placing dress back in order.

Nasir nodded. "Come, join me in my quarters, I shall show all herb and way to cook." He said and helped her to feet.

They walked over their empty quarters and Naevia settled upon cushions for comfort, not too far from pot to have clear sight.

Nasir crouched in front of the cooking pot, "I always add honey or sugar, it thickens the tea," he smiled "and I use a mixture of fresh lemon and lemon grass," he smiled.

Yakub was playing hide and seek with Spartacus in the large villa, he tried to hide his giggles as the man searched for him.

Naevia nodded but hissed softly in pain as Yakub ran to her and tried to hide in her dress, hurting her tender breasts.

"No little one! You cannot hide there," Nasir said gently, "come, curl up small, I will cover you with furs," he smiled sending an apologetic glance to Naevia.

She breathed through the pain and managed a half smile through her discomfort.

Nasir threw the blankets over the boy, offering her two more cabbage leaves to place under her dress to sooth. "apologies, my sister," he said as Spartacus jogged in to the room searching out the boy. Nasir had never seen such light and energy in the man's eyes, the prolonged time with his son had worked wonders.

Naevia discreetly placed leaves over breasts and leaned against pillows to rest a moment. Spartacus offered Nasir a smile. "Has the little warrior strayed here?" he asked, ignoring the soft giggles from the furs.

"I...Do not know what you mean Spartacus, I have not seen Crixus all day" Nasir teased gently, the boy giggling away.

"oh I did not mean the smallest of them all..." smiled Spartacus teasingly. He walked over to the furs. "Now if I were Yakub, where would I hide?" he mused.

"In the trunk?" Nasir suggested with a smile as he continued to brew the tea.

Spartacus opened the trunk for show. "not here...hmmm.." he smiled and carefully approached the squirming blankets before grabbing the boy wrapped in them and lifting him into his arms. "Found you little warrior." he chuckled.

Yakub squealed and pressed his wooden gladius to the man's neck "I winnn stategeee!" He grinned

Spartacus chuckled. "You learn quickly, I am proud. You may have your toy." he put him down and handed him the figurine while he offered the four pouches with spice to Nasir. "And for your wala." he smiled.

Nasir smiled softly "gratitude."

"You gotta make seeeennamon caaakeee for spartycooos!" Yakub demanded.

Spartacus chuckled. "I would show much gratitude for such an offering." said he Thracian as Nasir nodded in agreement.

Nasir smiled softly as Yakub greeted Naevia. "I have not seen such light in your eyes Spartacus," Nasir said.

Spartacus offered a smile to the Syrian. "How can one not show hope for future and a light heart in the presence such a child? He is blessing for the commander's camp. As will Jezabelle surely be."

Nasir smiled, "feel free to visit or look after him any time you wish Spartacus. You are as much his family, as us," he smiled, "sure would be glad to see so happy,"

Spartacus nodded even though smile still slipped at the mention on his love. "She wished to give me a family once yet soon knew of her impending death."

"She has given you a family Spartacus, she guided you to the cause, to Crixus, Gannicus, Agron, Naevia and I, to little Yakub and Belle. You may not realise it, but you have one of the biggest families in the world."

Spartacus nodded. "Gratitude for such words of kindness."

"They are not merely words, they are truth," he nodded.

"May I trouble hands for a cup of tea? Your reminds me of Sura's greatly." asked the Thracian.

Nasir smiled fondly, "Of course you may, I have just brewed some, but was there a specific flavour you wished for?" he asked as he poured Naevia a large cup.

"Lemongrass and honey?"

"Exactly what I brewed, though, with a hint of mint," He smiled passing Spartacus a cup, "I shall bring a cup to Crixus and Agron," he said "I will be back," he said carrying two large cups.

Spartacus stopped him. "I saw them taking bath a moment ago, after sparring. They should be here soon to rest." offered the Thracian.

Nasir nodded, and placed cups on the side, "please, sit Spartacus," he smiled.

Spartacus took off armour and swords for better comfort and accepted Yakub in his lap as the boy happily drank his milk and Spartacus his tea. It was soon that Crixus and Agron entered in good spirits, sharing a light hearted laugh. Their frames still wet from bath with only thin cloth wrapped around waist and thighs to hide modesty.

Nasir smiled warmly and pressed steaming cups in to both their hands.

Agron pressed a kiss of gratitude to his lover's temple before seating himself by the Syrian's side. Crixus walked to Naevia and with tender hands lifted her to rest upon his lap and lean against and to alleviate pressure on tender flesh and pained back.

Nasir smiled softly "Yakub has had a wonderful time with Spartacus," Nasir said fondly.

"We have met in the city streets. He seemed content perched on our brother's hip." chuckled Agron and pulled Nasir closer to rest against his side and hot chest.

Nasir smiled softly, "We were given gifts, sage for you Agron," he smiled

Agron smiled at Spartacus. "Much gratitude, such gifts are very well received." Spartacus raised his cup and they nodded to each other in respect.

"I said to our leader, that he could look after Yakub any time," Nasir said, leaning gently in to Agron.

Agron pulled him closer and nuzzled his inky locks. "Why of course. Only a fool would not notice the light in heart and eyes." he chuckled.

Nasir smiled "I was reminding him of the large family he has,"

"And what a family that is." chuckled Agron as Gannicus pulled away the curtain and peeked in with a cheeky grin, cup of wine in hand. "May I join you? Saxa has decided I am not worthy of her hips for now."

"You had a row?" Nasir asked with a grin, "Of course, I have some more herbal tea for you, to clear head, with mead of course," he grinned.

Gannicus grimaced a bit but drank the rest of his wine and sat down next to Spartacus. "Something of the sort. She spoke in German tongue but I couldn't understand a fucking word…"

"Well speak some of them to Agron, he will explain," Nasir smiled leaning proudly in to his man.

"uhm...Schwein...Barbar...keine Fotze für Woche...or somethign like that..." grumbled the Celt.

Agron burst into a hearty laughter and it took him a moment to calm down. "Spartacus, cover Yakub's ears." he chuckled and once the Thracian did so, Agron chuckled. "She called you a swine, a barbarian and told you that you will not get any cunt for a week." he chuckled as the Celt paled at the prospect of no cunt for such a long time.

Nasir laughed his head off, "What did you do to enrage the woman so?"

Gannicus grimaced. "She spoke of wishing for a child in womb after bathing in roman blood...inspired by seeing Naevia with her little princess."

"And of course you said you did not want such a thing?" Nasir said.

"Why would I not want such a thing one day? I do not plan to die any day soon yet if I was to, it would be in the heat of battle. Not of broken heart over her loss in childbirth. Her body is not one suited for a child." he said.

"And how do you know her body is not so?" Nasir asked, surprised he was defending her, "She is a woman is she not? it is her right"

Gannicus shook his head. "You mistake intent. I have respect for her in mind and heart, as a woman and as a lover. Yet her belly and womb were too strained in past, both her and the child would suffer if she were to carry one. And she would almost certainly die in birth."

"Strained, how so?" he asked, "I may have infusion to aid."

"Those are not my words to speak. I will convey your wish to aid to her, yet I cannot reveal what was spoken in confidence." said the Celt. He may be a simple, roughened man who drank more than the lot of them together yet he still had a kind heart, softened by affection for the German woman.

"Well maybe I shall, if I aided her, would you give her child?" he asked.

Gannicus remained silent. "I have not thought about the matter." he said simply.

Nasir nodded, "Well...I shall go and break words, see if I can get her in your bed in less than a week" he smiled, got up and pressed a kiss to Agron's forehead. He had not expressed it to anyone, but his dream was to become a medicus, to heal and help.

Agron smiled after his lover's form, knowing his lover's touch was healing and perhaps his German sister and his lover would become good friends.

Nasir walked through the group, heading to Gannicus' and Saxa's quarters, a place he rarely went. "S-Saxa?" he asked quietly.

The German woman turned to look at the disturbance. She was standing by the fire, hand on flat belly and eyes hardened. "wat do you want?" she asked just as softly yet not with outward hostility.

"to break words, Gannicus has spoken...of...your row, and I wondered, if I could help..." He said quietly, the woman always made him feel as though he were still just a Syrian slave boy.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Chelp how?

"With your body, see if it can be ready for a child one day." he asked gently.

"What has he spoken off?" she asked, her voice still heavily accepted and now clearly displeased.

"You wishes of child, and fears for health, though for what reason I do not know. He would not reveal private matter." he said "may...may I sit Saxa?" he asked.

She watched him for a moment before nodding and pointing at the furs near the fire.

"Drink?" she asked, waving cup in hand.

He shook his head, "I brought you infusion, though," he said passing her the cup, hoping it would calm the woman a little.

She accepted it stiffly and sniffed it first. "wat in it?" she asked.

"lemon, honey, mint," He smiled, "good for you,"

She took a tentative sip before nodding her head and slowly drinking it, seating herself across from the Syrian. "Danke.." she said softly.

"Would you like to tell me, what happened? I might be able to help..." he said softly.

"Why you want chelp me?" she asked.

"Because it's what I do, I can never give Agron a child of his own, and that hurts, so if I can help others who are struggling, at least they do not suffer as I,"

She watched him for a moment before nodding. "I was young, chad Roman fucks use flesh too young...harm womb with knife…and had spear and sword pierce womb from front and back a few times..." she said softly, lowering loin skirt and showing scars on bottom of belly between hipbones, and towards her loins.

Nasir placed a hand on her shoulder, "Romans used me too young as well. May I ask you some questions?" he said gently. "For Naevia was damaged in such an area, but bore child without complications.

Saxa nodded warily, still cautious despite the comforting touch upon shoulder.

"Your bleeds, are they regular? Do they cause you great pain?" he asked gently.

She took another gulp of infusion before nodding. "Much pain...bleeds every few weeks but cannot count by moon..." she tried to explain.

"So your bleeding is irregular?" he asked to confirm.

She nodded, looking down into her cup. "For many years. Since bleeds start. Fire in cheek and head sometime..." she explained, pressing her palm to her forehead to demonstrate.

"It seems you have great damage, I can give you infusions and tinctures, which may start to heal insides. it will take time though, and I cannot guarantee success, you would need to greatly reduce training to cease stress upon womb, and, well Gannicus will despair, but gentle sex. so the medicines may work unhindered," he explained reaching out giving her hand a gentle and encouraging squeeze, "Does that sound agreeable?" he offered.

"No fucking Gannicus?" she asked with worry.

"I did not say none at all, but no more than once a week, and gentle, you can satisfy him in other ways, but your body needs rest," he encouraged,

A look of worry crossed her features. "He leave...we fuck each night...he no love...he likes body..." she said softly.

"He does care for you, Saxa, whether he loves you I know no. that is for him to decide upon, you do not need to give your body for him to care, that is not what a relationship is..." He said and gently placed his arm around her, wanting to comfort the woman, but not wanting a dagger to his throat.

Saxa finally relented and leaned into the Syrian. For all her German roughness and battle rage, she was still a woman with tender heart hidden under sharp protection. "He no want give me child..."

"He fears for your health," He said, "she said so to own ears, you need to heal, you cannot rush in to this," He said gently, "Let me try to heal inside alright? And then we can see if child is for you. if you wish it, while you rest and heal, you may look after my son. get a taste for motherhood with own hands, you may also wish to break words with Naevia. I know it was far more demanding that she expected, yet of course rewarding," He encouraged.

She straightened and looked at the Syrian. "You like family...with leader as well…Gannicus speaks often of circle..I no place in it." she said.

"I have been bad to you Saxa...I apologise...I was jealous of you...you are a very beautiful and powerful woman, I feared Agron would be turned by you. I should not have held such dislike for you. I know we stand as different cultures .where I am from, women do not fight, or speak as you do...it is strange to me, but you are my lover's kin, I should not have shut you out. Would you like to join us?" he asked gently, "You could talk and drink with the others, while I set to work with medicine?" he offered kindly.

She looked at the Syrian and offered her forearm like the men did. "You good..kind...I jealous you had Agron...he a good man...good fight and handsome...I know you not bad, gaze coloured with envy..." she attempted to explain herself and apologise in her own way.

Nasir shook his head, "may I treat you like a lady this once Saxa?" he asked

"Lady?" she asked confused. "Like...Rhoman lady?" she asked cautiously.

He shook his head, "like lady of my lands, this is how we greet," He took her hand gently, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

She leaned her head to side. "Sthrange..." she said softly but smiled at the Syrian.

"how lady greet man?" she asked.

Nasir smiled and stood her up, and showed her a curtsey.

She shook her head. "no nice...too..." she did not know the word to describe the strange custom. "In my tribe, we greet like this.." she said and stepped over, pressing a kiss to each cheek before slapping him across shoulder a little roughly .

"youch, you have a swing on you woman!" he laughed, "come on, join the group, and meet my family," he said

She nodded and pulled more cloth over her frame before following him to the Syrian's quarters.

Nasir lead her in to join them. "Please sit, would you like more infusion?" he asked kindly.

She nodded as she sat beside Gannicus without a word. The Celt reached hand around her waist questioningly and she allowed the touch, leaning into side even through insecurity of heart.

Nasir smiled and placed one in her hand. Spartacus still devotedly playing with Yakub. He set to work quietly, chopping and brewing herbs he thought would be helpful. he was no medicus, merely had picked up knowledge as he had lived.

Agron noticed the herbs he had prepared and knew they were some of ones used for Naevia to heal. He unobtrusively passed him the special healing oil and whispered in ear. "Add two drops. If drank it shall ease inner muscle as well. I shall obtain more for you in market discretely if you wish to share with her." he said softly, only for his lover's ears.

Nasir nodded and added a little more of the precious liquid truly wanting the woman to heal. He made a tincture, a few drops to be added to water and drank three times a day, and a salve which applied to the belly over night would seep through and heal muscles. He sat next to Saxa and explained both of them to her.

She nodded, paying careful attention to words to understand. Gannicus listened to the Syrian's words, knowing whatever words he had broken with his lover were of consequence to her mind and heart. He would have much to consider in the matters of heart towards the wild German woman.

Nasir smiled. "Would you like to meet my son Saxa?" he asked.

"The little warrior?" she asked curiously, having heard the term many a time in relation to their child.

"Yes," He smiled "Yakub, come here and meet Saxa," he said gently to the boy. Yakub toddled over to her. This was the woman his wala was nervous about. He was tentative but saw how close she was to his gangan, that he decided to plop himself in her lap - as was his way of greeting.

She looked surprised at the child's wish for closeness but then a smile softened her usually wild features as she ruffled his hair gently. "Yakub...I Saxa..." she said.

"Sasa!" He smiled "Like gangan," He beamed "gangan silly," he nodded.

She chuckled at his way of calling Gannicus. "yes, like gangan..why he silly?" she asked curiously.

"He pull funny face with Yakub, and make Yakub giggle, and he falls about when he has had too much red joos, and he sings, wala says it is like a cat dying..." he explained. Nasir chuckled softly with embarrassment.

Saxa laughed softly. Her voice sounded quite melodic when so gentle. "Red juice? you mean wine? Wine good...taste good...adults drink it." she smiled. "And he sings like woman, that no secret." she snickered and looked at the Celt.

Gannicus rolled his eyes and drank some wine instead off replying as he observed the change in the German woman.

"Yakub make him drink meelk, he drink too much red joos, I make him go corner if he drinks it when I not look," he nodded.

Saxa chuckled. "i like you..you smart child." she offered.

"Itch leeby deetch," He said happily.

Agron chuckled at her stunned expression. "He learns our tongue quickly. And he means the words if he says them. He has taken a liking to you."

Yakub grinned "i learnin lateen, gooal, an ffthace, and stategy and sums. I like sums," he grinned "I like your hair too, bond like gans,"

Saxa took clip out of hair and let the curls tumble down her shoulders. "tickle.." she said and let Yakub grab her locks, hiding his face in it.

"wala's hair go curly, when he get it wet, or braids it, it goes fwizzy, he should bwaid your hair!" he declared.

Saxa chuckled. "Perchaps once I wash hair...he may…" she smiled, surprised as the child nuzzled into her chest between her breasts.

"Your boobies are smaller than nayvas, not as squishy..." he mused almost to himself.

Gannicus, Crixus and Agron snickered at the comment. Yakub may be a child yet he had manners of a man already.

"Mine not heavy with milk..." explained Saxa.

"Nayva squishy, you firm like Creeksoos or gan," he nodded "warrior,"

She nodded. "I love kill Rhomans." she smiled. "You warrior...little but warrior as well." she smiled encouragingly.

"Womans scare me...bad dweams," he nodded.

She petted his hair soothingly. "They bad...but you strong and will fight them one day."

He nodded, "I stabbed one, in leg, then wala kill him," he said proudly.

"see...already brave warrior Yaaakub.." she said with her heavy accent.

He nodded, "Still scarwee though,"

She chuckled and let him cuddle into her embrace. "Your vati strong man, and wala…." She tried to think of the word, "cunning. They mighty warriors. go into vati arms..he a good vati." she encouraged the boy.

Yakub nodded and toddled off and sat in Agron's lap, flopping himself down suddenly making the man 'oof' in surprise.

"you have nurturing heart..." Nasir said softly.

Saxa turned to him with a soft smile. "He a good child…you raise well..." she offered.

Agron chuckled and tickled Yakub gently before pulling him up into his arms and pressed kisses over his cheeks. "Mwha mwah mwah mwah little one...such a good boy, we are very proud of you. Spartacus told us how you learn strategy." he smiled softly.

He nodded "sinessa bwing safetee and food, and kill womans" he declared.

Nasir smiled "would you like to take him this night?" He asked, "I would like Agron to self"

She was hesitant, looking at Gannicus who shared her quarters. He merely grinned and took another gulp of wine. "By all means. As long as he does not make me drink milk instead of wine."

Yakub beamed, "Gangan is a flutterby, Creeksoos said so, I was wabbit, spartycoos liiiiiioooooon"

Saxa looked at them in surprise before Agron explained their day of pigment amusement.

"The fucking gaul pinned me down..." Gannicus mused morosely.

"you'd...ummm...you'd beeeeee...lady bug," he nodded.

Saxa chuckled. "why lady bug?" she asked.

"pwetty," he nodded "strong shell,"

She sent him a warm smile. "Gratitude...I happy lady bug...don't make me...do that Syrian lady thing though..." she looked at Nasir, meaning the curtsey.

Yakub nodded, "spartycoos do good lion roar, he my best friend, I love him very much," he nodded looking over at the man with a beaming grin.

Spartacus chuckled and let the boy scramble into his lap this time before Agron even realised his son was gone. He was such a wild child, it was a wonder he ever slept.

Once infusion was drank, Agron set to make goats milk with a drop of mead for their son, handing it over to the Thracian, since their child should sleep for a few hours in the afternoon at least after such a long day. And it would give Saxa and Gannicus much needed time to break words over his sleeping form.

"But I wan play," Yakub frowned at the cup of milk "don want meelk!"

Agron shook his head. "Yakub, please drink milk and rest. Gannicus and Saxa shall play with you all eve and the morrow's morning. If you are a good boy, Gannicus will even teach you more moves like a gladiator" he smiled encouragingly.

Yakub pouted and wanted to protest but did as he was told, remembering what Spartacus had said about the tambourine.

Agron gently petted his hair. "Such a good boy, you make us very proud." he praised and Spartacus nodded, knowing the boy's thoughts turned towards tambourine.

Yakub drank it, his eyes growing heavy. He curled up in the man's arms, "you my best fwend spartycoos..." he yawned "love...ooo..."

Spartacus held the child close to his nude chest, glad to have removed armour for the boy's comfort. Gannicus motioned for the child to be passed and took little Yakub into his chest, letting him sense the warmth and hold on tight.

Yakub slept peacefully, his blanket under his arm and Greeza tightly in his hand.

"Home..." said Saxa and stood from her position, ointments and infusion to drink in hand with a grateful nod to Nasir. Gannicus followed shortly, carrying the child to their own quarters.

Nasir smiled softly, and seated himself at Agron's side.

The German pulled his lover close, much recovered from earlier weakness, his touch sure and strong again even when filled with love and gentleness.

Nasir leaned back in to him, "I hope presence of son will help Saxa's healing..." he mused.

"Is condition serious?" asked Naevia, knowing full well the pain of worry when womb is damaged.

"She stands more damaged that you did, I am no medicus, but I hope that rest and medicine shall start to repair and heal damaged vessel," he explained.

Agron caressed his belly gently with a thumb as he held him close, nose nuzzling soft skin of shoulder in simple affection and hoping to relieve mind of heavy thoughts. "Why are you not?" he asked suddenly. "A medicus. With your knowledge of herbs, ointments, even bones as you have set Rohan's in perfection." mused the German.

"I only do what I know...as witch doctor or tribal healer..." he said gently.

"Yet you are not only of much help but of much comfort to those seek aid. And I have seen current medicus fail to heal wound in proper manner while you have not so far. How would heart feel to set quarters within villa, for others to come ask for aid, to get medicine or healing tea and soothing words?" suggested his lover.

Spartacus smiled at such words. "It stands a formidable suggestion. I would still have you as commander but your skill with people is very much in favour of Agron's words and would appease many a mind within city walls."

"I need further knowledge, I have seen journals in market, but do not hold coin for such, I would not stamp self at medicus until knowledge is held,"

Agron lifted gaze towards silent agreement. They had much coin pick pocketed and having another medicus was much of import since they only held three within the hundreds of people in these walls. "Journals you shall receive at light of day." smiled Spartacus and without giving chance to argue the point nodded and swept out of quarters to find his own rest.

Crixus and Naevia too took leave. Nasir could not wipe smile from face, "greatest wish is to be granted!" he declared excitedly.

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his neck. "You shall make the best of medicus with knowledge from journals and tribal healing."

Nasir smiled "I will be medicus," be beamed.

Agron chuckled. "Yes you shall, my own. The best and most kind in Sinuessa." he smiled.

Nasir grinned running at the man, jumping up in his arms, "I shall become greatest wish because of your words."

Agron chuckled. "my words?" he asked in confusion.

"that I already stood as such...your faith in me..."

Agron smiled warmly and cupped his cheek. "Not only mine...we as your family, have utmost faith in you and your skill." he praised.

Nasir beamed, "Smile shall not fall from cheeks for weeks!"

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Come, let us make meal together before taking to bed, resting and sharing words."

"You shall have to cook this night, hands shake too much with excitement!" he laughed.

Agron chuckled but nodded. "Then let me return to arms in a short moment, we shall celebrate elevated position properly." he said and pulled tunic over form to leave to gather more festive food.

Nasir grinned, and lay upon their bed and though of all the wondrous things he'd learn.

Agron returned shortly with surprising offering of baklava, root vegetable and many fruits, all to be added to fresh goat's meat upon his shoulder. He smiled at his lover and set to prepare a smaller feast, which they would share with others not in their presence at a later moment.

Nasir had energy like the man had not seen before, he pounced on his lover with laugh.

Agron chuckled and held him close, carefully placing knife on ground to not harm either of them.

Nasir grinned, nibbling cheekily on the man's neck.

Agron chuckled and pulled thighs around his waist gently, not wishing to hurt his lover as he held the Syrian close to him.

Nasir grinned and launched in to tickling his lover instead.

Agron chuckled and returned favour as they ended up collapsed on furs, their legs intertwined closely as they tried to catch breath.

Nasir beamed pulling his lover in to a deep kiss. "I...fucking...love...you...Agron of the Rhine," he grinned in between kisses.

Agron chuckled and claimed his mouth with an ardent kiss. "As I..love you...my own..." he grinned.

"I shall practice salves upon you," he grinned deviously.

Agron chuckled. "I shall take the treatment gladly if they do not give rashes." he winked.

"That I cannot guarantee," He hummed

Agron merely shook his head and replied with a nip to the Syrian's sensitive neck, licking it to soothe with his tongue.

Nasir gasped and shuddered, "careful, or I shall have to test pessary upon you,"

Agron chuckled. "I draw line of aiding hands at such treatment. I merely could not resist the taste of skin.."

Nasir grinned, "But I thought you would support me in all things...this is new endeavour," he teased.

Agron chuckled. "Some I shall help with. if you want more help, ask Rohan." he grinned with a wink.

Nasir chuckled, "Would you let me reward new man with pleasures, for his endless faith?" he asked.

"The greatest pleasure for me would be to pleasure you in any way you deem appropriate..." whispered Agron as he cupped his cheek. "Yet if you are not ready for such, I give myself to your arms." he smiled

Nasir grinned, "Let me show you what happens, when you make me a happy man Agron..." he breathed.

"I do not see how I have brought happiness when it is your talent and ambition that allow for you to be this happy..." answered Agron softly.

"You give courage to see what I wish..." he said kissing his way slowly down the man's body adoring it and worshipping it.

Agron laid back and enjoyed his lover's touch, darkened green gaze never leaving the Syrian's descent over his body.

Nasir grinned "I like this new man...he...makes desire rise very…very…much" he hummed planting kisses all over the man's abdomen.

The muscles quivered beneath firm smooth skin of Agron's abdomen. "The new one...wears the flesh...of the old one…" he gasped at a particularly pleasurably twist of tongue over his navel.

Nasir grinned, "That makes task much more easy, as I know very well what he liked."

Agron chuckled and let his fingers gently card through his lover's inky locks, letting him take lead.

Nasir immediately wiped chuckle of the man's face by shifting subligaria and enveloping the man's cock in his mouth.

Agron's back arched in pleasure at the warm wet heat swallowing his cock in such a talented manner.

Nasir was unrelenting on his lover, pleasing him and teasing, getting him right to the edge several times before finally letting his lover's desire spill over.

…..

Gannicus lowered the child into furs and covered him tightly to keep his sleep weep. He reached for another cup yet found hand stopped by a gentle fingers of his lover.

"You...not mad, for velcoming child, to chamber?"she asked cautiously.

Gannicus shook his head. "We are his family...or so the Syrian would have us all believe. A family better than my own even." he chuckled sadly.

"The boy, said you worried for me..." she said gently, referring to Nasir.

Gannicus chuckled. "He is no boy, and do not let him hear you call him so." he said, not answering her question.

"you are backing away from question..." she said

"You asked none, merely stated what Nasir told you. What words would you have me express towards it?" he asked.

"Vas it true?" she asked gently, stroking the sleeping boy's hair to distract herself.

Gannicus drank some of the wine denied to him a moment ago. "Have I given cause to believe otherwise?"He asked.

"You are hard man to read..." she said simply.

Gannicus bent to aid fire by more wood. "I have come to care for you, you wild woman." his tone held affection.

Saxa smiled, "not just because we fuck?" she asked

Gannicus chuckled. "You fuck well, wild woman. But not just because we fuck." he answered honestly, straightening tongue and not running from question for the first time in an age. For the first time since the one woman that held his heart, a woman forbidden to him for being his brother's wife.

Saxa smiled, "It warms my cheart," She said with a hint of softness rare in her.

Gannicus turned to look upon the fare woman. "What words have you broken with the Syrian regarding womb?" he asked.

"it damaged, try medicines, maybe heal," she explained gruffly

Gannicus was not one to care for much more than wine, good fuck and staying alive...especially after the deed with Oenomaus, yet he knew enough of the woman to understand her. "Will bleeds cause less pain as well?" he asked, remembering the slight fright when first he caught her with fever and huddled with pain in dark corner of their quarters.

"With hope yes," she said, "And possibility of child..." she said more quietly.

"The Gods bless you with Nasir's presence, your suffering shall lessen and such possibility must warm heart..." replied Gannicus neutrally.

She nodded, "I should not have been so mean to him," she said

"Do you still wish for the attention of your German kin?" asked Gannicus, referring to Agron.

She shook her head, "Desire passed. Days before you me meet."

Gannicus nodded. "Then you shall see friendship rise between you as no jealousy clouds judgement.

"It would be nice, to join family you have made," she nodded.

Gannicus sat on furs and patted the space beside him, further away from the boy who would not be woken by words exchanged.

Saxa sat beside him leaning on his shoulder, "there does not have to be child...if you do not vant..."

Gannicus drank his wine but pulled her close to side. "I never wished for child for many reasons. I have suffered as one on travels, escaping persecution faced by parents. And as gladiator I thought Gods would send me to death with sword in hand, in the battle heat. I have not given thought to child being part of my life." he explained.

"Know you can think, without pressure from me," She said.

"Why do you wish for child so?" asked Gannicus softly, wishing to understand a woman for the first time in his existence.

"I am German, we have, big family...never wanted child, but see Naevia, and something..." She explained, her hands showing her chest, trying to say something woke within her.

"Why child with me?" he asked softly. "You know of my nature."

"Because I like you Gannicus, a lot, I will not say word, you know meaning," she said gruffly avoiding his gaze.

They were not ones to whisper of love and tender hearts. They were warriors and liked their life on edge. "I know meaning." he reassured and they remained silent for a moment.

Agron growled at his lover, fingers tightening in inky locks, as seed was finally spilled in the confines of tight throat, a pleasured gasp of his lover's name slipping from lips, hips and back arching.


	31. Chapter 31

"I like the little boy," she said breaking the silence.

Gannicus chuckled. "He grows each day more cunning than his wala and more cheeky than his vati."

"You seem fond of him too...*gangan*" She teased with a grin.

Gannicus chuckled and laid down, pulling the wild woman to his chest. "He likes the gladiators. And I cannot say he has not grown on me." he chuckled.

"Who wouldn't like gladiators," She smiled, "they look like goods, and fuck just the same..." she grinned

Gannicus chuckled and rolled on top of his woman. "Hmm...we do...we fuck wild woman who can take the attention of a god.." he winked as his hand slipped beneath cloth to cup a breast.

She gasped softly "you may...fuck, but only gentle, I heal," she said

Gannicus covered her lips with passion yet headed her words and pleasured her long and deep with gentle touch and careful hips.

As they lay together naked and breathless, a bird-nested head poked out of the furs.

Gannicus chuckled, pulling fur over their bottom halves, bodies still intertwined. "He wakes." chuckled the Celt.

"Why sasa bounce on you gan," it was clear the boy had been awake a little longer than they had though.

Gannicus chuckled, searching for words to explain to the little one without revealing much to the boy. Nasir would not be happy with such development. "Your wala sometimes bounces you on knee or in lap to bring comfort and entertain. So do I with Saxa." he explained.

"But why naked? Boobies went flop," He mused with a nod. Saxa only raised a brow, "Yes, why Gannicus?" she asked.

The Celt scratched the back of his head, stretching his lean frame as he thought of justification. "It is much more fun for gan to watch boobies flop. Saxa has fun and so does gan." he explained cheekily.

Saxa was rolling around in the furs laughing, "...you are very strange gan..." Yakub pouted amidst all his hair.

Gannicus chuckled and patted the space next to him, letting the boy join them upon furs and pulling his hair back into a simple braid out of his face.

Saxa pulled her gown back on and straightened her wild hair a little. He sat in Gannicus lap, "you all sticky..." he said referring to the sheen of sweat on the man, "like Spatacooos after training, or vati when wala kisses his tummy,"

Gannicus looked as Saxa and they started laughing again. "Wala kisses vati's belly often?" he asked cheekily.

He nodded, "vati likes it a lot, he say it sooths ache,"

Gannicus was almost in tears from laughing so hard and he could see his woman was not fairing much better. Sooths an ache indeed.

Yakub frowned, "what so funny," he pouted.

Gannicus ruffled his hair. "Your vati and wala are funny men." he smiled.

"You silly, you like foppy boobis" the little boy said

Gannicus chuckled. "What shall we do now little warrior?" he asked.

"You said you'd play," he grinned "wanna play!"

Saxa smiled at the boy. "Chow you want play?" she asked.

He nodded, "games, Yakub like games"

Gannicus sat up. "Your vati gave us boat you play with while bath. How about we have bath?" he suggested.

Yakub grinned, "I like baths! Splishy sploshy!"

Saxa chuckled. "The big pool...more space to swim. Can Yakub swim?" she asked the boy as she gathered cloth to dry them.

He nodded "vati says I swim like feesh"

Gannicus picked him up and let Saxa wind some cloth around his hips for the journey to the bath before they left quarters in search of games and fun.

Yakub ran in to the room and jumped in the pool, swimming about happily.

Gannicus chuckled and loosened cloth, stepping into the water and stopping the boy only a moment to remove soaked cloth from waist, letting his swim freely. He turned to his lover, motioning for the woman to join them.

Saxa descended in to the water with a smile watching the boy swim about, "I am not sure you are a little boy, I think you might be fish"

Gannicus chuckled at her words and pulled her close to his front, feeling her soft body against his. "Let us wash the taste and scent of fucking from skin." he said softly.

Saxa grinned, "I fear it may be forever there, the amount we fuck,"

Gannicus grinned. "Lips speak truth. Let us at least wash off what we can."

Yakub swam about, bobbing the boat in front of him in the water.

Gannicus washed his woman with care before taking the boy and placing him upon the small step at the side of the bath. He started splashing water, making waves for the boat to the sound of Yakub's happy giggles.

Yakub giggled, "who on ship, pirates?" he asked "o-or...merrrchants!"

"Pirates! they know waves..they will survive..." chuckled Gannicus as Saxa prepared a blend of oil to wash their hair with.

"arrrrrr pirate, where do they sail?" he asked "norf? souf? eas? wes?" he asked

"They sail north...to the land of your vati and my woman." grinned Gannicus.

"Land of wine?" Yakub asked, Saxa chuckled, "Rhine, little one, if it was wine, Gannicus vud live ther," She chuckled.

Gannicus grinned. "Wine is good, it is only you, little warrior that does not like me drinking it." he chuckled.

"Because you act silly and fhrow up!" he pouted.

Saxa hit the man over the shoulder slightly. "You lose contents of belly in front of child? and they call me barhbarian.." she chuckled roughly.

"he few up allllllll over vati and wala's bed...and wala's shoes..."

Saxa chuckled. "When was that, Yakub?" asked the woman.

"a while ago, no more red joos when Yakub here,"

Saxa chuckled at the mockingly humbled look upon Gannicus' face, when she could clearly see the light of merriment in his eyes.

"gan doesn't like coner," he said "he learns lesson,"

Saxa chuckled as Gannicus lifted Yakub up in air and diving them together beneath the water on the count of three as they swam beneath the surface,.

She smiled fondly, absentmindedly touching her belly as she watched the two

Gannicus chuckled as they resurfaced and noticed Saxa's hand touching flesh with longing. "Come, let Saxa wash hair with oils." he said.

…

Nasir grinned and lay beside the man, "you make me happy man, and I make you more so."

Agron chuckled and pulled the smaller man on top of him, cradling him to his chest and wildly beating heart. "You bring pleasure unsought of once..."

"Well think of it now, do not dwell in past" he smiled softly.

Agron pulled his face up and kissed him deeply but gently. "May I return pleasure?" he asked.

Nasir shook his head, "not this night new-Agron..." he said softly.

Agron merely pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him close, resting with his lover for a moment before gently pulling him to side and returning to cooking. "Now I shall feed belly since desire is sated." he winked at his lover.

"Desire is never sated when you are near," he grinned

Agron looked at his lover, eyes still dark. "The mere sight of you stirs cock. For the moment I am sated and happy to perform task of cooking, yet I do not know how body will react to nearness once close to side again."

"Cook without garb, it is great viewing pleasure," he hummed.

Agron raised a surprised brow at such a request yet dropped waist cloth before wielding dagger once more to cut up meat of goat before cooking.

Nasir watched him with a lecherous grin, noting the way the man's muscles moved, the form of him.

Once broth was cooking and the rest of meat was getting charred, he picked bowl with mixed fruit and once more joined his lover upon furs. He picked a grape with gentle fingers and pressed it against the smaller man's lips.

Nasir grinned and lay back, accepting the offering, "you are to treat me as god now?" he asked.

Agron chuckled. "Do you object to loving treatment in celebration of your new position?" he asked.

"of course I do not..." he grinned up at the man.

Agron winked and pressed a piece of mango in between his lips, leaving half of it out as an offering for his lover.

Nasir raising himself up in his elbows, taking the piece, letting the juice run down his chin and neck.

Agron pressed their lips together for a moment before licking up all the juices with relish, teasing flesh with teeth and tongue.

Nasir shuddered softly, he noticed the pomegranate had not been prepared, "let me show you how to cut," He said, cutting the fruit in half "you eat the seeds and juice" he grinned.

"Seeds and juice...would you care to demonstrate my own?" purred Agron as he pulled the smaller man to straddle his lap for closeness.

He grinned, "open your mouth..." he said as he raised the pomegranate half slightly above the, squeezing it seeds and juice falling like a show, running down this bodies as well as in to their mouths.

Agron hummed in pleasure at the delicious taste and swallowed the seed pouring into his mouth.

Nasir laughed and caught as many as he could in his mouth.

Agron licked his lover's chest of the juices. "I see the joy the fruit brings...warms heart." he smiled.

He grinned "the mess we have made does not," he laughed as he licked up his lover's neck.

Agron chuckled, leaning his head back to give his lover's tongue more space to run freely over his skin.

Nasir shuddered softly, "your skin, and pomegranate, heavenly combination,"

Agron pressed their bodies closer and cupped the smaller man's cheeks before his tongue shared their mingled tastes with pomegranate in between their lips.

Nasir groaned softly, "you...are my heaven..." he whispered

Agron nibbled on his tender ear lobe, getting another shudder from his lover before hot words were whispered in the ear. "You are my life…" he said softly and pressed the smaller man's palm against his chest, over the wildly beating heart.

"We should make plans soon...a ceremony...joining us in the final way possible..." he whispered

"I will speak with Spartacus about such...was there any physical representation of a marriage bond in your culture?" he asked.

"A ring, as with most," He smiled softly

Agron nodded. "I shall make arrangements." he said softly.

Nasir grinned at him, "You do want this...yes?" he asked "you're not doing it to please me?"

Agron cupped his cheeks gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "If I am to die upon battle field, I would be tied to you in all earthly ways possible, parabatai." he said softly.

Nasir smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips. "You better not fucking die, following you would be a pain,"

Agron shook his head. "I would not have you follow me into afterlife if I died." he said softly. "For the sake of our son."

"I would live long enough to set affairs in order, and see son provided for,"

Agron pressed their foreheads together tenderly. "You would take yourself from his arms for me?" he asked softly.

"I could not live without you...I could not be a father...that is why he has god parents and others who would care for him..." he said sadly "it is a sad fact...but truth,"

Agron nodded. "I do not know if I could stand to look at our son, his heritage would remind me of you every time sun rose over horizon..." he admitted as well.

"that is why we make sure, that is protection is ensured in many sources," he whispered.

Agron nodded. "Let us turn mind from such heavy thought. Come, food shall be ready." he smiled and pulled meat, nicely charred from flame and checked broth before pouring it into bowls.

Nasir grinned, "It is a rare pleasure to eat food by your hands," he smiled.

Agron smiled at his lover. "Only because you tend to assume the role more often than not." he offered his lover two bowls, one with broth, the other with charred meat and potatoes. More bowls were placed between them with fruits and baklava to freshen tongue between savoury feast.

Nasir grinned "well I shall let you cook more, I could do with the rest," he hummed.

Agron chuckled. "You shall have as much rest as you ask for my own."

"That is my problem, I do not ask for it, remind me to do some more often..." he smiled offering Agron a piece of meat.

Agron chuckled and accepted the meat. "Then I shall force back upon furs in rest,..Perhaps with a cup of mead upon lips and a promise of tender lover taking care of you." smiled the German.

Nasir smiled softly, "well attention shall be given to pouring over the journals that will be acquired," he smiled, "I cannot wait..."

Agron smiled tenderly. "Pride swells in heart for you." he said softly.

"I hope to be able to keep all of us living through this hellish war..." He said "And to make Spartacus' forces stronger, with more men healed and ready to learn to fight,"

Agron nodded. "I shall aid when you require, and continue training young forces to stay strong in fight. We shall not be suppressed again." he said softly.

"We shall either live or die free, there is no other life for us now," He said with a determined nod.

They finished their meal and took some broth and meat to Crixus and Naevia and even Spartacus who stood delighted at such kindness before retreating to their quarters. "How about a bath, my own?" asked Agron gently.

He smiled and they headed to the bath to find their son, and Gannicus and Saxa. "Greetings" Nasir said as he discreetly sank into the water.

Saxa was carding comb and oils through Yakub's hair, unconcerned for her nudity just as the gladiators were. Agron chuckled and stepped into the water as well, handing a cup of wine to the Celt as they entered discussion. The woman turned to the Syrian. "Chelp with oils in hair?" she asked, her long blond locks damp from water, reaching middle of her back almost.

Nasir smiled, "Of course, if you will do mine in kind, Agron is lucky, with such little hair on his head..."

Saxa chuckled softly, such a feminine sound from her lips rare. "Of couhrse,"

Nasir smiled and set to work on the woman's long locks.

"Splash splash splash," Yakub said as he played with his boat in his own world.

Saxa chuckled."He precious..." she said softly to Nasir. "And your hand gentle." she added, enjoying the touch so different to Gannicus' strong arms. The Syrian could prove to be a good brother; he seemed to wish to care for her in such a manner and she would return the favour, no longer wishing for bad blood between them.

Nasir smiled softly, "I have been told that often, Naevia, Agron and Spartacus will have no one else stitch their wounds," He said, "Agron says it makes me more dangerous with sword in hand, because I hold it with respect," He explained.

"You love chim very much..." she observed.

"with all my being," He said gently, "we have intentions of marriage, we know it is nothing official, men cannot of course be wed, but it holds great meaning to us,"

She turned her head slightly with smile. "Ludo speak with Agron about marriage once while spar. Agron speak of Duro, when they little, how Duro wanted marry woman, but your man never did. He said marriage only for life and he not so committed to one. If he wants marry you, he thinks you the one." she offered kindly.

Nasir smiled warmly, "We have been through enough to both know such in our hearts," he said as he washed the last of the oil out of the woman's flaxen locks, "you are all done Madame" he said.

She chuckled at his manners before turning around and passing him the freshly cleaned Yakub, unconcerned for her nude breasts.

Nasir respectfully averted his gaze as he took the boy, playing with the boat making it bob on the water as the woman washed his hair.

Her fingers were surprisingly gentle as well, not as rough as her usual manners as she carded comb and oils through locks.

"I shall be studying to become a medicus. I shall look through the journals that await me, and first task shall be seeing if anything is of use to your condition," he said kindly.

"Ghratitude." she said softly as she finished washing his hair. She felt arms around her frame and looked up to see Gannicus grinning at her. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Yes, gratitude Nasir." said Gannicus as well.

Nasir smiled softly and stepped away so the two could embrace properly. He sat on the steps, the water pooled around his waist, brushing his wet hair through with a comb so it would not curl too greatly.

Agron stepped in front of him and gently took comb from fingers before brushing it well for his lover with tender care and soft smile upon lips.

Nasir smiled softly, "you looked very beautiful, wading over to me..." he said fondly.

Agron smiled at his lover. "Beautiful is a term that has not been connected to me before it spilled from your lips." he said. "It is you who holds beauty, my own."

Nasir's cheeks coloured slightly. "May I steal kiss?" he asked "or have one bestowed upon me?"

Agron placed comb to side before cupping his lover's cheeks gently and placing a tender kiss upon his lips with a soft sigh of pleasure as flesh met flesh when he stepped closer to his lover.

Nasir smiled softly. Yakub noticed the affections and squealed with excitement "VATI, WALA MWAAAAAAAAAH YAAAAYYY" he squealed splashing about.

Agron chuckled and picked him up from water, showering his cheeks with kisses as well. "Mwah mwah mwah mwah...and now wala..." he chuckled and handed the boy to his lover.

Nasir grinned and kissed the boy all over, "sasa's turn," He smiled passing the squealing babe to the woman who was surprised she was included.

She took the happy babe and cuddle him close pressing a hesitant kiss to his forehead as he curled into her soft nude chest, pressing palm above her breast.

Nasir smiled softly, leaning in to Agron's arms, in a gentle embrace. "I love you," He said softly, the others not hearing, he reminded the new fragile man of it often.

Agron smiled softly at his lover. His fragility was but momentary and he was much stronger, back to his usual ways of teasing and playful nature. Yet hearing his lover's reassurance of his love was balm to soul and ears. "As I love you my own." he said softly.

Nasir smiled "what shall we do with our evening?" he asked.

After Saxa, Gannicus and their son left, he picked his lover up and carried him out of the pool, wrapping him in cloth to dry him. "As mind will be occupied with journals as of tomorrow, it is upon your choosing what to do tonight." he smiled kindly.

He smiled, "no, my love, I want to do what you wish..." He smiled softly.

Agron cupped his cheek. "I wish to hold you in arms...and kiss thy sweet lips..." he said softly.

"Then you shall," he smiled "we can talk of our bright shining future."

Agron smiled and wound cloth around both their hips for the journey to their quarters. "We shall..."

He beamed "you shall be able to have me soon, once healing is complete" he held the man's hand as they walked to their quarters.

Agron's thumb gentle passed over the back of his lover's hand. "Do not hasten. I would not cause you any more pain that I already have." he said softly.

"I know my body, and I know it wants you...it has not had you before"

Agron looked at his surprise at the last words spoken form his lover's lips.

Nasir smiled. "this new man who stirs cock near constantly."

Agron chuckled and pressed him closer to side, pulling his arm tightly around his lover as they stepped into their quarters.

Nasir chuckled "I only speak truth"

Agron smiled. "If you were to see for yourself, cock stiffens each moment in your presence..." he said softly as he gathered more furs and pillow. "Do you wish to lie upon bed or nest?" he asked.

"Come to my bed" he smiled "and see how own cock hardens."

Agron placed more furs upon the bed and with a few added pillows lay down and held his arm out to his lover to settle upon him.

Nasir smiled and let his subligaria drop to the floor revealing his rapidly hardening cock "see what you have done"

Agron let his hand slide to his own cloth and loosened it as well, letting his rising cock be revealed. "The same as you have, my own." he smiled and beckoned the smaller man closer, green gaze burning at the sight of his lover's slim cock.

Nasir grinned and slipped in to the covers beside him.

Agron pulled their nude bodies close, enjoying their skin sliding against each other, freshly washed and fragrant with oils. Their faces were close and Agron pressed their foreheads close, his gaze darkening further.

Nasir grinned leaning in to steal a nipping kiss "what is in thought?"

"The taste of your cock upon tongue..." whispered Agron heatedly, his fingers caressing the Syrian's chest.

Nasir shuddered softly and leaned in for another kiss biting the man's lower lip, tugging it slightly before soothing the flesh with his tongue "anything else?" He whispered.

"Taste of your skin...your lips...and the love I hold for you..." said Agron softly before claiming his lover's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Nasir return it with just as much passion "and how do they taste?"

"They are as if the sweetest nectar...to both my lips and my heart.." he whispered.

Nasir grinned "then breath me in to heart's content" he breathed against his lover's lips.

Agron held him close, their excited cocks touching and sliding together in their embrace.

Nasir gasped, not expecting the contact, it sending sparks up his body "f-fuck"

Agron groaned softly in pleasure, shuddering at the contact of their bodies as they seemed to naturally gravitate towards each other,

Nasir shuddered, kissing Agron with more heat and passion that he thought possible

Agron pulled their bodies closer, his knee slipping between his lover's thighs until there was not an ounce of air between their bodies.

Nasir gasped and panted in to the kiss their contact pressing the air out of their bodies.

Agron's arms slipped to his lover's back, holding them closer, caressing the smaller man's back affectionately, with gentle passion a complete contrast to his kiss.

Nasir smiled in to their languid kisses, "it feels as though your flesh is aflame..."

"It is...fire consumes flesh and heart..all for you.." he said and looked at his lover, dark green eyes almost black with passion and fire, glistening.

"As my heart burns with desire for you..." he gasped.

Agron lowered his head to his lover's neck and started laving all skin in reach with his lips and tongue, occasionally nipping with his teeth at the sensitive skin before soothing it, laving it tenderly with controlled passion.

Nasir whimpered and shuddered, the feeling sending shivers down his spine.

Nasir could not wipe the grin from his lips as he panted softly, his body arching off the bed.

Agron's fingers travelled over flat belly to tease at the mass of dark curls surrounding his lover's cock, carding through them. "You could tame these with a blade if you wished." He suggested.

Nasir had never cut hair again around his cock after escaping whorium where he was forced to do so. It was a sign of freedom to him yet when he saw the heat in his lover's eyes who kept his body smooth as a once gladiator, his mind was made up. "I would have you do it, your hand so practiced and precise." He said, always admiring the close shave upon his lover's cheek.

Agron's lips pressed lower over toned abdomen until they reached the slightly widened curls above his lover's cock. "I shall have to ready blade and oil..." he whispered erotically, lifting gaze to lover.

"Do it now..." he breathed, "I want your desire for me to boil over,"

Agron sat back on his knees and pulled out blade and oil from a nearby pouch. "I would have you spread legs and bent on elbows for better angle of hips..." he whispered passionately.

Nasir grinned devilishly and assumed the position spreading his legs wide.

Agron growled at his lover, eyes darkening almost to the colour of the Syrian's as he poured oil over the course curls, dripping a few drops over his lover's cock as well.

Nasir shuddered softly at the sensation, remaining eye contact.

Apron's fingers gently rubbed and carded through the curls, nails scratching the tender skin erotically.

Nasir shuddered widening his legs for his lover, his eyes darkening even more.

Agron gently combed through the curls and tugged on them lightly, before bringing the knife very close to his lover's cock, effortlessly avoiding it by an inch before stroking over the length sensually.

Nasir shuddered, "How much...would it make cock rise...if you removed it all?" he breathed noting how close his lover cropped it this time.

Agron's eyes flashed up to his lover. "I would have tender flesh to run nose and nails over. My cock already leaks with joy..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Then you may..." He whispered, the only time he had ever been shaved so closely was at the whorium in his last year or so.

Agron watched his lover closely. "You do not have to do so merely for me..." he said softly, the hand not holding blade gliding over his lover's cock.

"I wish it..." He said softly, "to see that look in your eyes once more..."

Agron lowered gaze again and poured more oil, rubbing it into the skin and with on more look at his lover cut it perfectly close with skill, leaving only smooth skin behind. He caressed the shaved flesh tenderly to see his lover's reaction.

Nasir shuddered softly, biting his lips, his cock still hard.

Agron lowered his head and licked the hard cock from root to tip once, sucking on the gathered moisture and humming at the pleasurable taste before swiftly continuing task over the juncture of thigh and pubic bone, caressing the smaller man's sack gently before pushing it out of the way.

Nasir groaned softly, his head tilting back at the touches, letting the man do his work.

Once done, Agron passed damp cloth to wash oil off before lowering his head once more and tonguing the freshly shaved skin, nipping at it gently.

Nasir shuddered softly, before gently pressing the man's head away, so that man was half a metre or so away from him, "I want you to watch me..." he purred wrapping his hand around his erection.

Agron leaned back on his arms and watched his lover with half lidded, burning eyes. Nasir started to touch himself, moaning softly in pleasure keeping eye contact with his lover. Agron growled softly at the erotic sight yet kept a tight leash on his desire and his hand away from his own leaking cock.

Nasir then looked away pleasuring himself as though he did not know anyone was watching, knowing it would get his lover's flesh painfully hardened.

Agron shuddered softly as he watched his lover, resolve breaking and he touched his own cock with a soft moan. Nasir kept the game up for as long as he could before slowly beckoning the man to the bed. Agron lowered himself on the bed, kneeling between his lover's spread thighs. Nasir stopped him pulling him up whispering in his ear, "I want you...inside me..." he breathed.

Agron shudder softly at such words, cupping his cheek gently. "Are you certain of being ready?" he asked against his lover's lips.

He nodded, "be gentle," he said cautiously.

Agron kissed him tenderly. "I shall treat you as the god you are in my eyes..." he said gently, his hand rubbing Nasir's side gently.

Nasir nodded, and pressed the special oil in to his lover's hands, "I trust you," he said

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before trailing a line with his lips and tongue down the smaller man's body, dark green never leaving black gaze.

Nasir watched him carefully, it was then he noticed the man had pressed the small blade he had used for shaving in to his hand. Defence if he needed it. He knew he wouldn't but it gave confidence all the same.

Agron nuzzled the freshly shaven skin once more before sucking on his lover's cock with relish, wishing to relax the smaller man as he intertwined the fingers of their free hands.

Nasir moaned softly his grip tightening on his lovers hand as he arched off the bed in pleasure.

Agron pleasured him ardently with his lips and tongue, loosening throat to take all of his lover in, his nose nuzzling freshly shaved skin, a hum of pleasure escaping around the cock in his throat.

Nasir hissed softly, letting the knife drop from his hand so he could knot it firmly in his lover's hair.

Agron spread his thighs a little bit more as he poured oil over finger, warming it up for a moment before caressing the sensitive perineum for a moment gently, humming once more around the cock on his tongue.

Nasir shuddered softly, close his eyes, relaxing himself.

Agron's fingertips gently touched his opening, spreading the oil and giving his lover time to get used to his touch once more.

Nasir was focussed on keeping calm, winning his own internal battles.

Agron abandoned his cock in favour of kissing his lover deeply yet tenderly, looking into his eyes to keep him in the moment.

Nasir returned the kisses, "I'm all right..." he encouraged gently.

Agron pressed their foreheads together as he tenderly applied pressure on the tight right of wrinkled muscle and gently pressed in only the first knuckle, carefully watching for any pain or discomfort.

Nasir winced slightly, but stayed his lover's hand fearing he would remove it, "it will pass..." he encouraged.

Agron nodded softly and kissed him deeply with burning passion to distract mind from pain.

Nasir returned it just as passionately, snaking his arms around the man's neck, his letting go of his lovers wrist sign to continue.

Agron gently pressed another knuckle in and stilled, merely rubbing at the inner walls gently to bring pleasure instead of pain.

Nasir bit his lip in discomfort, but then nodded for Agron to continue further.

Agron gently licked at his lip, trying to get teeth to release it so he could soothe and distract him further, remaining without movement.

Nasir's lips parted for him, offering a tender kiss.

Agron kissed him gently, his free hand pleasing his lover's cock in further distraction and pleasure, hoping for the tight muscles to loosen around his finger.

Nasir closed his eyes and focussed on his body, getting it to relax.

Agron kissed him tenderly, appraisingly at his efforts and encouragingly as he gently pressed the rest of his oiled finger inside and stilled yet again, adding a twist to his wrist as he stroked his lover' cock, knowing how much his lover enjoyed it.

Nasir sucked in a pleasured breath at the motion, pulling his lover down in to a rewardingly heated kiss.

Agron kissed him lovingly and crooked his finger, searching for the elusive tender spot within the depths of his channel.

Nasir gasped into the kiss, signal to his lover that he had hit that perfect spot inside him.

Agron smiled softly at his lover even through the all consuming need burning in his veins and rubbed the spot gently over and over as he slowly started stretching the opening with a second finger.

Nasir whimpered softly but gritted his teeth, needing to be joined with his lover this night. His heart was racing with the exhilaration, twinges of fear sparking at the edges, but he forced it back, this was a new man, a new Agron, his Agron, his future husband. It didn't matter if it was not official in the eyes of the masses, it was official to them.

Agron cupped his cheek gently and kissed him with tender passion, looking into the smaller man's eyes at all times. He tried to keep Nasir with him at all times, not give demons and memories chance to reach into their lovemaking, yet he could see small shadows in his lover's gaze. Perhaps one day, they will be clear with fire once more.

Nasir spread his legs a little wider, hoping to make the entry of a third digit easier. He arched his hips, their cocks sliding against each other, making the two pant and gasp as Nasir drew his lover in to another searing kiss.

Agron slipped his free hand between them and grasped both their cocks together in his hand, sliding them against each other in a delicious friction as his tongue battle with his lover's.

Nasir grunted softy in to his lover's mouth, his eyes feeling as though they could roll back in pleasure at the sensation of his lover's cock against his.

In his distraction, Nasir did not even notice it was now three fingers stretching him with tender care until they all hit that tender spot once more.

Nasir let out of a soft hiss of pleasure, moving with his lover's fingers, their foreheads pressed together, Nasir arms snaked tightly around Agron's neck, forcing them closer.

"One more..." whispered Agron against his lips, kissing him with burning passion. he would stretch his lover the best he could before taking him.

Nasir looked a little fearful for a moment before he nodded, trusting this new man with everything he had.

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and looked his lover in the eyes as he added a twist to his wrist on the smaller man's cock, taking mind off fear.

Nasir hissed in pleasure once more, his hands moving up, knotting in his lover's hair, his eyes intense, focussed on the man.

Agron gathered more oil from the leaking opening upon his fourth finger and started gently pressing in, a little at a time, carefully watching his lover.

Nasir let out a small pained sound, closing his eyes focussing on relaxing his body.

Agron immediately stopped, not moving at all as he laved his lover's sensitive neck and ear, to aid in relaxing and soothing him. "I am here my own, just breath...all is well...I shall not hurt you, but you need to breath and calm down..." he said softly, encouragingly.

Nasir focussed and breathed relaxing his body, the pain he felt, and the tenseness, was as though it was his first time. His first time with this new man, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, not matter how long or short a time that might be.

Agron gently stroked his cheek, making dark pained eyes focus on him. He offered a tender smile and pressed their lips into a soft kiss before he whispered the words that wished to sprout from throat for days not. "I love you...with all my heart...my whole being...let us be one..." he said gently.

Nasir nodded, and interlocked their free hands tightly, nodding at his lover to continue.

Agron pressed a soft kiss to lips before crooking fingers into that tender spot to distract lover from one last stretching.

Nasir moaned softly, "please...Agron...I need you..." he breathed.

Agron finally relented, knowing the breaching would not be painless but he was glad for the knowledge he had done the best he could by means of preparation for his lover. He slicked his cock before looking into his lover's eyes and gently pressing inside, inch by slow inch. His shoulders were strained firmly in place, keeping him in a gentle pace.

Nasir gritted his teeth, feeling the initial pain, breathing letting his body relax, when his lover was fully seated he slowly opened his eyes, confronted with the emerald gaze of his lover.

Their hands gently grazed the place that joined them as one as Agron held him close and looked upon his lover with breath-taking adoration and passion, muscles locked tightly to remain without a move, giving Nasir time to adjust to his intimate touch.

Nasir slowly let go of their joining to reach up and cup his lover's cheek, looking in to his eyes "I love you..." he whispered.

"As I love you..." whispered Agron back as his hand slipped over his lover's hip and side in an intimate caress.

Nasir raised one leg, hitching it to his lover's hip a hint for his lover to continue.

Agron gently slid his long thick powerful fingers over the soft thigh with utmost gentleness and hooked the heel over his back, enjoying the press of it into his flesh as he slipped an inch deeper within his lover, rubbing against that tender spot.

Nasir sucked a breath in at the sudden rush of pleasure the action caused.

Agron's lips swallowed any further sound of pleasure in a deep kiss as he started gently thrusting his hips, rubbing his belly against the slim cock of his lover for added pleasure.,

Nasir panted softly in to the heated kiss as he moved in perfect unison with his lover.

The German's thrusts were gentle and controlled, making sure of his lover's pleasure, angling his hips to every so often brush against that tender spot and fuel desire further.

Nasir moaned softly holding his lover's hand tightly, raising it above his head in their favourite position

Agron pulled Nasir's other thigh around his hips as well to, crossing the heels firmly to press into his flesh before he gathered the smaller man in his arms and pulled them both up, sitting back on his heels and holding Nasir wound around him tightly, holding him so intimately.

Nasir groaned deeply, at the depth his lover was now able to reach within him.

Agron held him close, one hand supporting filled cheeks, the other smooth slick skin on his lover's back, giving him but a moment to adjust to new depths as he rained light kisses over his neck and face.

Nasir smiled, for the first time in their love making, it was radiant and beaming, light shining in the man's eyes.

Agron's breath caught at the sight suited for gods and kissed his lover deeply, emerald eyes shining like bright jewels with love and passion.

Nasir leaned back as little so he could move with his lover, slowly fucking himself on his lover's cock.

Agron growled with passion as his strong arms aided his lover in sliding along his cock, hitting that precious spot on every downward stroke, enjoying the tightening of the slick heat around him.

Nasir was hissing and moaning with each thrust as they worked in unison for their pleasure.

Agron's powerful hips thrust harder and deeper within his lover as their desire was coming to a peak, eyes never leaving his lover. Talented fingers slipped into dark locks as he tugged the head backwards and feasted upon slick flesh with his lips and teeth, marking the dark skin in his passion.

Nasir panted and moaned, working with his lover to reach their end.

Agron held him close as kissed him deeply as his other hand slipped between their body and stroked the leaking cock between their bellies, wanting to see his lover into nirvana first.

Nasir came with Agron's name upon his lips, as well as Agron's lips upon his in a searing fiery kiss that could rip down the heavens.

There has been a little blood as expected, but nothing to worry about, Nasir smiled dozily at his lover, pouting his lips a little for a kiss with a laid back grin.

Agron chuckled and kissed him gently, pulling the smaller man closer and intertwining their legs as their bodies cooled after such passion. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"like god has given me wings to fly to even higher heights," he beamed

Agron's answering smile was tender and loving yet eyes sparkled with never quieting fire. "As do I.." he said softly and kissed his lover once more.

Nasir smiled softly, nuzzling their noses together.

Agron chuckled and laid down, pulling Nasir to rest on top of his chest, covering them with furs.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a rustle at the curtain and Saxa entered with Yakub in her arms, the little boy snuffling as tears poured over his cheeks.

Nasir flushed softly, making sure he was completely covered, trusting Agron to get up, knowing nudity didn't bother the man.

Agron made sure to cover his lover as he got out from beneath the furs and walked over to the German woman who barely wore any cloth herself and took their son. "keine Träume beunruhigen seinen jungen Geist?" he asked her softly. (do dreams trouble his young mind?)

"Rhomans," She said in her thick accent, "Could not stop crying," she explained,

Agron merely nodded. "Gratitude. Return to your Celt." he offered with a smile and she nodded, leaving with a nod to Nasir as Agron carried their child to bed.

"Now little warriors, there is no need for tears. Look, wala and vati will hold you at night and protect you." he said soothingly, letting the boy hold on tight as he carded gentle fingers through inky locks.

Nasir smiled softly and pulled the boy close, "we are a family again..." he encouraged.

Yakub held on tightly to them both. "Vati no stay away from mountain?" he asked, meaning their raised bed which he always had to climb.

Nasir shook his head, "vati isn't going anywhere," he encouraged.

Agron smiled at his lover gently before pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Wala forgive vati?" Yakub asked with a quivering lip.

Nasir nodded, "I have little one, now, dry your eyes, and rest your head," he encouraged gently.

Yakub hugged them both tightly and let himself be snuggled between the two strong, comforting warmths of his fathers.

Nasir looked at Agron once the boy was almost asleep, "We need to get him to stop this..." he said quietly.

Agron nodded solemnly. "The dreams seem to occur more and more often. We shall have to see where the fear comes from, what happened...and he needs to learn strength."

"We need to be firm with him on this as well, a gentle hand only gets so far..." he sighed.

Agron nodded. "He lacked affection when younger and now tries to make up for the years of neglect. It is understandable yet he will need to be a strong young man if we arr to survive this hardship as a family."

He nodded "We have to balance it perfectly..."

"It shall be a difficult task yet I am sure we shall support each other through it." smiled Agron softly.

"As parenting is for anyone," He explained "It is never an easy course..."

Agron nodded. "It indeed is not. Come, let us rest and address the issue when light breaks over horizon." he said softly and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips.

Nasir nuzzled in and pulled the boy closer, "sleep a little longer little one, wala and vati are tired, Spartacus will be coming here later, but only if you sleep," he said.

Yakub pouted and squirmed in their hold but at the mention of Spartacus stilled and pretended to close his eyes tighter. Agron chuckled. "Sleep properly little one, be a good boy. Make us proud."

Nasir smiled softly grateful for the extra hour of rest.

Yet even that proved to be short when Spartacus stepped into their quarters and Yakub in his excitement almost trampled all over them as he tried to get to their leader. Agron growled and pulled Nasir closer in his embrace, wishing for a few more moments of peace as he nodded to Spartacus who let the boy jump into his arms after putting his armour on and carried him out.

Nasir groaned, "did he...get your cock...as well..." he breathed.

Agron shuddered. "Lower..." he groaned and pulled his lover closer in their shared pain, fearing for his ability to ever produce seed again.

"I'd kiss it better...but curling up like a babe in womb is helping me""

Agron chuckled and pushed his pain away to slither beneath furs and pull hands aside in order to kiss the pained cock.

Nasir chuckled softly "gratitude, now please let me rest!"

Agron chuckled and pulled Nasir back into his arms, for a few more hours rest.

They only got one and a half before Yakub ran in the room squealing excitedly banging his new tambourine that Spartacus had finally bought him. Nasir raised his head, Spartacus looked run ragged, and it seemed to be one of those days where their son seemed to have limitless energy.

Agron chuckled and pulled cloth around his waist, offering Spartacus a seat as he began boiling water for some tea. Spartacus turned to Nasir still struggling to keep his eyes open yet had him much awake as he pulled out three leather journals from his shoulder bag with a smile.

Nasir grinned and got up and wrapped cloth around his waist, splashing his face with water to force himself to waken. He beamed at the man as he took the heavy tomes "what language are they?" He asked, he prayed at least one was Arabic as reading Latin took him a lot longer.

Spartacus chuckled as if sensing his worry. "One is in Latin, but the rest in Arabic. They came much cheaper as well."

Nasir smiled "gratitude, I shall start studying them, and shall bring you a list of herbs required, then I shall work tirelessly to give you as many healthy fighting men as I can" he said with a determined nod.

Spartacus chuckled. "Allow yourself ample rest in between. Agron will be greatly displeased with me for providing such opportunity yet taking you from his arms in the process."

"He understands," he smiled "and has my arms every night, even if I shall fall straight to slumber within them" he smiled.

Yakub shook his head "I don't want milk, joooos!"

Agron frowned. "You are way too young to be drinking wine, you will have milk." said the German firmly.

"Noooo jooossss. Fruuut jooooss" he pouted.

Agron sighed. "You may have berries and fruit juice in the afternoon if you drink milk now." he said just as firmly.

"You want Yakub seep, milk make me seepp" he frowned.

Agron shook his head. "This milk does not taste funny Yakub, now do not argue. Be a good boy."

Yakub pouted but drank a little deciding he was full after half.

Agron chuckled at his fierce spirit but let him go after drinking half. "Now, let us go down to see the others training and leave your wala to his studies in peace. Is your armour securely on?" he asked as he himself pulled on a subligaria, and protective leather.

Nasir poured over the journals, making his own notes on to spare spaces, crossing out things he felt conflicted.

Agron spent the day with their son upon the training grounds, letting him observe, teaching some moves and defence to a few of his kin and observing the progress of those less able with Spartacus by side. Once Yakub became tired in the late afternoon, Agron invited Spartacus to join them for eve's meal three hours before moon's peak and headed back to their quarters.

Nasir was exactly where he had left him, spread out on the bed reading and studying.

Agron gently pulled the boy down into the nest of furs and blankets with a kiss upon forehead before shedding armour and quickly running wet cloth over body to cleanse it off the day's battles. He wound cloth around hips and began to prepare his lover's and Spartacus' favourite curry with some flatbread as he had observed from his lover, sprinkling it with sesame and pumpkin seeds.

Nasir was busy writing away, making notes, of herbs he would need and such. "Did you have a nice day?" he absentmindedly asked his lover.

"It was pleasant yet I am glad our son is asleep at last." he chuckled tiredly and handed his lover a cup of tea as he prepared the dishes for eve's feast and arranged cushions for seating.

Nasir took it placing it on the side to cool. It was cold by the time he noticed it, he was so engrossed in his work.

He did not even notice Spartacus entering and seating himself. "Nasir, please join us for meal." chuckled Agron as he dished out the bowls.

Nasir jumped nearly spilling his ink upon the journals. "Apologies," he said reluctantly getting up to join his lover and their leader.

Agron chuckled and handed him some warm tea and a nice portion of curry with flatbread and some berries and fresh mango into the middle of their circle.

Nasir ate quickly, desperate to get back to his reading.

Agron shook his head sadly but did not say a word, conversing with Spartacus and wiping all that spilled from Yakub's spoon on its way to his mouth.

Nasir beamed pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek, "An excellent meal," he complimented before heading back to the bed.

Spartacus chuckled, "It seems he has found a new life love," He mused.

Agron nodded. "I fear no welcoming embrace in our bed for a while. I never thought I would find myself jealous of a book.." he chuckled, making Spartacus laugh. They finished their meal and Spartacus decided to join Agron and little Yakub in the bath to wash properly and occupy the active child.

"Spartycoos sweeeem with Yakub?" the boy asked excitedly, running around searching for his boat.

Spartacus chuckled as they took off cloth and dived into the pool like bath. "Yes I shall little warrior." he chuckled once emerging from water.

They swam about for about twenty minutes before Agron heard someone slip in to the water behind him.

He chuckled and put Yakub back into water from his shoulders, making him squeal happily at the jump into the water.

Nasir slipped his arms round his lover from behind, resting his chin on the man's shoulder.

Agron smiled softly and covered his lover's hands with his own over the tight muscles of his abdomen. "He is alive.." chuckled Agron with amusement.

Nasir nipped the man's shoulder gently, "don't make me regret joining you," he warned

Yakub giggled and splashed about, counting the man's six pack out.

Agron chuckled and looked at Spartacus who entertained the boy so he could have a moment with his lover. He turned around in the smaller man's arms and embraced him fully, carding his fingers through the wet inky locks.

Nasir smiled softly, rocking them from side to side in their embrace. "Miss me?" he asked.

Agron nodded. "Every moment you were away from my arms..." he said softly.

Nasir chuckled "you shall have to get used to the absence, I have a lot to learn," he beamed. "I just read about amputation," He grinned devilishly.

Agron chuckled. "You are not practicing on me." he winked. "As I said I fully support your studies yet I miss your arms, that is all."

Nasir laughed "I would not dare...though I believe I could trick Lugo..." He mused, "Or remove Gannicus' cock if he vomits in our quarters again..."

Agron chuckled at his suggestion. "Saxa would not be happy with you for that one."

"Could have it taxidermied...a nice dildo..." He mused satanically. ... Mean while Yakub was making Greeza scale Spartacus' muscles.

Agron chuckled. "How forward of you. How about I take you to bed tonight and show you that a real cock is much better than a dildo?" he purred into his lover's ear.

Spartacus chuckled. "Shall have pirates attack the boat?" he asked.

"Sadly, our son is in our arms tonight, and we must actually try to be parents," he reprimanded.

"Can geeze swim?" the little boy asked curiously "do horsees blublblub?"

Agron chuckled but nodded. "I know, it was worth a try however."

Spartacus chuckled. "Yes, horses do swim, above water however."

"What do you think we should do?" Nasir asked "I'm not sure how to tackle the issue..."

Yakub nodded, and made the treasured horse bounce along the surface.

Agron thought for a moment. "Perhaps sit down and discuss what happens in his dreams, what makes dream reappear and take it from that point?" he suggested.

Spartacus played with him for a while unti ltheir fingers started getting wrinkled.

He nodded, "We shall try that yes. Shall Spartacus be present? He seems to give the boy great courage..."

"Pooon hands! vati! Vati! Spartycoos has poon hands!"

Agron nodded and turned to their son as he called. "Then it is time to get out of water. Come, wala will dry you while vati speaks with Spartacus."

Nasir had discreetly got out of the water, wrapping a cloth tight about his waist, he lifted the boy out, "Come here my little prune," He grinned, drying the boy from head to toe, tickling his feet mercilessly as he dried them.

Agron briefly spoke to Spartacus who agreed to be present, knowing the talk would be imperative to the boy's development.

Nasir carried the boy back to his quarters, he cut some strawberries up small, squeezing and crushing them to release their juice before adding it to goats milk a treat for his son.

Agron walked in with Spartacus and they got comfortable on the pillows, watching the little warrior feed happily.

Nasir smiled softly, letting the boy drink it himself this time, even though a lot of it went down himself.

Agron chuckled and after the boy was cleaned up, he motioned for his lover to bring him over.

Nasir brought him over placing him in Spartacus' lap.

The boy happily snuggled into the big man, looking at his parents.

Agron smiled at Yakub. "Little one we wished to talk…About your dreams." he started gently.

The boy whimpered and shook his head turning his face in to Spartacus chest.

Spartacus gently rubbed his back. "Your vati and wala only want to help…make dreams go away.." he encouraged.

"Be strong little one, beat the Romans," Nasir encouraged,

Agron smiled at the little one encouragingly. "Tell us what Romans do, why they make you scared, and we can try make dreams go away... you can beat them little one."

The boy looked at Nasir, and the man nodded, "it is alright, you speak in mother tongue," he encouraged "I will make sure vati understands,"

Agron nodded and smiled encouragingly, waiting for the boy to speak. Spartacus rubbed the boy's back encouragingly as well.

The boy nodded his eyes already tearful, he spoke rapidly, "ja' alrwman lqryh y'eqwb, qryh sghyrh, wnhn nqatlhm, yqtlwn, enhm yqtlwn kl alnas kbyrh, mthl hda" he held his arms out like one being crucified "mama matt mn hda alqbyl y'eqwb raa, alnas ysrkhwn, wqalt anha tbky walrwman ydhk" He explained as he started to cry.

Nasir's eyes too looked watery as he pressed a hand to his mouth in shock.

(romans came to Yakub village, small village, we fight them, they kill, they kill all big people, like this *** mama she die like that Yakub saw, people screaming, she crying, Romans laughing)

Agron looked at his lover's shock. he only understood the gesture, crucification yet not the circumstance and shared a worried look with Spartacus who tried to console the crying child. Yet the boy seemed to want his parents and turned with a quivering lip towards them.

Nasir immediately took the boy in to his arms, holding him tight shedding tears with the boy rocking him in his arms, "its aright...its alright...you are safe...you are safe..." he whispered pressing kisses in to the boy's damp locks.

Agron pulled his lover close, he was obviously distressed as well and nodded to Spartacus in gratitude for being present. He held his lover close and rubbed their son's back gently.

Nasir took a moment "the..the Romans came to his village, they fought them, and were punished, all the adults were crucified...and...he saw his mother, before being sold to slavery" he explained holding the boy tighter.

Agron and Spartacus shared a look. Such a young child already a witness to such horrors. No wonder the dreams were occurring each night, yet they had to make them cease somewhat, help the boy find some peace...

Nasir had an idea, he passed the boy to Agron, and whisked out of the room. He came back about ten minutes later with a small pouch on a cord of leather and a knife. He cut a small lock of his hair and placed it in the back, before a lock of Agron's, waiting for permission before he cut a lock of Spartacus, pressing them all in to the bag. He crouched in from of Yakub and tied the pouch round his little neck. "In this bag, there is a lock of hair from all the mighty warriors you know, they are combined and they create a shield stronger than any roman. As long as you have this *nothing* can get you." He said gently.

Agron held the boy close and smiled softly at his lover's brilliance. He would need to speak with Spartacus soon about arrangements for a small private ceremony within their family circle, if not official then at least for them to acknowledge the depth of their bond. And they would have Yakub healthy and happy by then, with no dreams plaguing mind.

Nasir looking hopefully to Spartacus knowing he usually always had the words to raise heart and courage.

Spartacus smiled at the child who was holding the pouch close to his chest. "And you shall have both I and you parents close to heart. Wherever you find yourself, whatever dream plague mind, always know we are close by and close to your heart. And we shall protect you." he encouraged.

"You are a whole army protecting you Yakub, you're the safest little boy in the world" Nasir smiled.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You shall never see us suffer as you have your mama. You know of our strength. And we shall protect each other as well, making sure you always have a warm embrace to guide you and hold you. Our family shall always take care of you, little one." he said gently.

Nasir knew the first part of his lover's words might not be true, but he knew his son would always be cared for.

Even if not true, the boy needed to hear the words. And Agron would move heavens and earth to not let the boy see them die if that was their fate.

"So...when you wake up in the night and you are scared you think of what we said, and you close your eyes and we'll help you fight them away"

Agron smiled gently at their son and pressed another kiss to his forehead as the boy cuddled close into his chest. then he made rounds and cuddled each man.

Nasir smiled softly as the boy headed back to Agron. He leaned over and whispered in Spartacus' ear "where are the new recruits, I want to hurt someone..." He said.

Spartacus leaned into him. "I shall not have you killing my recruits. Let us place Yakub with Crixus and Naevia. I can see in your German's eyes he will need a combat as well. I suggest a circular fight, more flesh to hit and more gladius to battle." he said softly.

"Who said anything about killing. I am not feeling that kind" he grinned.

Spartacus grinned in return. "well then, battle with those he will actually pose a challenge." he suggested as Agron nodded to them, hearing their conversation and carried Yakub to Crixus once he calmed down, promising to pick him up in a few hours after running an errand.

Nasir grinned as he reached for his spear. Already in his armour "I could spar you Spartacus" he chuckled

Agron joined them soon and pulled on his armour as well as the three men headed down to the empty training arena.

Nasir grinned wondering how many asses he could press in to sand, he needed to make these men worthy of defending his son.

Spartacus nodded to Agron. "Well, let us see Syrian fire in handling us both at the same time." he smiled and they attacked in coordination.

Nasir looked surprised, hardly a fair fight. He had just enough time to swing his to defend from the attack.

They fought for a few hours, switching the person to be attacked in their circle until Spartacus fell to their power of parabatai fighting style. Agron chuckled and pulled the Thracian up to his feet. Spartacus smiled and expressed gratitude for sparring before turning steps towards his own quarters.

Nasir smiled and waved Spartacus off dabbing at his lip as Agron took their son in to their quarters. He inspected his lip in their looking glass. It would swell slightly on the morrow, but he'd had much worse. In his first months of training he had rarely been without blood on his chin.

Agron held their sleeping son close and gently lowered him into the furs before pulling the smaller man closer and gently kissing his lips, lapping at the blood with his tongue, soothing it.

"who do I owe such injury to?" he asked "my leader or my betrothed?"

Agron's gentle fingers paused the word betrothed that slipped from his lover's lips. His eyes light deeply before he kissed the lips gently. "That would be my doing, apologies my own. We all had muscle to stretch and anger to resolve over our son's past."

"I might have said I treasured scar you gave me, it does not mean you need to bestow them upon me further," he grinned the skin cracked, blood dribbling down his chin as he did so.

Agron lapped at it gently, cleaning the skin and his lover's wound as well. "apologies my heart.." he said softly, holding the man closer to his strong sweat slicked body.

Nasir chuckled "No need, if you stood roman, you would not apologise."

"Yet I stand your lover and by your words, your betrothed, so I shall apologise to the one that is my heart and was injured at my hands," he smiled, already unwinding cloth from his lover's hips.

Nasir smiled softly but swatted him away "piss off would you," he grinned, "to bed with you while I speak my prayers," he chuckled pulling the man in to a kiss before pushing him away "And no trying to overhear words!"

It was the first time Nasir would be praying while Agron was within earshot and had the knowledge of his lover speaking to his god but he nodded and after stripping lied in their bed, letting Yakub seek his warmth and closed his eyes, giving his lover time to speak with the one he believed in.

Nasir spoke quietly in broken Hebrew, he had not chance to learnt the full language before slavery, the words he did not know, he spoke in Arabic, hoping his god would understand.

Even if he wanted, Agron would not have been able to understand the language in which his lover spoke, so he focused on the soft voice speaking the words rather, enjoying the sound with his eyes closed, awaiting the smaller man in bed.

Nasir made his prayers that night brief, before he walked over to the bed, letting his subligaria drop to the ground upon the journey.

Agron's eyes opened, shining bright even in the darkness as if two jewels and he opened his arm to his lover, wishing for this closeness after a day spent apart.

Nasir slipped in to the bed beside the man, shuffling about a little, getting comfy, "Did you like what you heard?" Nasir asked with a grin, knowing his lover's curious nature well enough.

Agron chuckled. "My aim was not to listen to your prayers, but to the voice that spoke them,. It brings great comfort." he admitted softly.

Nasir smiled "I know you well enough," he mused "My Hebrew is awful, but if it is pleasing to your ear you may listen to me again sometime in future,"

"gratitude." smiled Agron and pulled his lover closer to the heat of his body.

Nasir smiled softly his finger gently and absentmindedly tracing the B on Agron's forearm in an affectionate gesture "b for betrothed" he grinned

Agron chuckled. "I wish it meant that, my own. I wish.." he smiled softly, looking down at the mark forever burnt into his flesh.

Nasir tilted his head showing his two marks, "as I wish these mean different" he returned "but they make us who we are, they are as much a birth mark as any freckle upon form, as we were all reborn to the cause"

Agron nodded softly and pulled his lover close for a gentle kiss. "I fear our son will have a restless night after revealing what the roman shits did to him and his family." he said softly

Nasir sighed softly, "I fear it, but it might have been release for him..."

Agron nodded. "Let us hope for it. As he grows, we shall teach him how to avenge his family."

"Or simply to move on from it, revenge doesn't always solve things," He warned

"We would both know that...you have only learnt of that when Ashur's head parted from neck. I have yet to make peace with some or seek revenge." he said softly. "Yet let us not worry. He is safe within our arms if need be tonight." added the German.

"Yes, but I had come to peace with things long before Agron," He said, "There is too much revenge in this world, it only leads to more conflict."

Agron gently cupped his cheek. "You shall always stand a better man than I in this aspect. Sometimes I wonder whether there is a life for me beyond battle. But then I look into your eyes, see your heart and the joy of our soon when around...and I cannot imagine fighting for any other cause than my family and freedom." he confessed.

"There better be a life for you beyond this, lest there will be none for I," He said firmly.

Agron sighed softly. "Apologies, let us not speak of such heavy matter before dreams claim us." he suggested.

"I think that would be wise," He nodded, cuddling in to the man, "It is not good to slumber with weighted mind,"

Agron wrapped him securely in his arms and pressed a kiss upon his forehead. "Then rest well, my love. And we shall rise with the sun for the new day with clear mind." he smiled.

He nodded, pulling his arms more tightly around his son.


	33. Chapter 33

A few weeks have gone by, Nasir studying ruthlessly, wishing to be prepared as medicus and experimenting with herbs and ointments, while Agron kept busy with training and strategy discussions with Spartacus.

Agron held his lover and son through the nights, sleep light as heat of days remained for the night as well. He was not used to such heat himself and usually got up in the early morning hours before the sun had a chance to rise over horizon and started washing himself of sweat accumulated in warm embrace over night.

Nasir rose pretty quickly after his lover, sensing the loss of warmth. "I am guessing sleep did not really come to you."

Agron continued washing his flesh. "Nights get too warm for me, especially when hot flesh is pressed to mine. Yet I would rather sleep light than have you or our son from arms." he said softly, not wishing to wake Yakub.

"Then we should switch from furs to linen, to sooth German flesh," he grinned

Agron chuckled. "Will my sun-kissed Syrians not be cold?" he teased.

He grinned in that charming way of his, "Not if you hold us tight enough,"

Agron rose and pulled his lover close for a deep kiss. "I missed the smile gracing your features, knowing I was the one to take it away..." he said softly.

"Do not speak of it, or it may fall again" he said softly.

"Then let me kiss those precious, sweet lips of yours and take breath away instead of smile..." whispered the German before kissing the smaller man deeply, adoringly, his arms tightening his form.

Nasir hummed softly in to the kiss, letting himself be pulled close.

Agron's tongue made love to his mouth with tender passion. it was still early morning and they did not want to wake their son but he wished to feel his lover close, never having enough of the Syrian's soft skin against his.

Nasir smiled softly "Careful, our son stirs"

Agron nuzzled his cheek. "I merely wished to feel you close in my arm for a moment longer." he whispered and pressed their foreheads together.

Their moment was interrupted by their son giggling from the furs.

"I told you," He smiled

"popopop!" Yakub declared.

Agron chuckled against his lover's skin. "No little one, merely a mwah." he smiled and picked the boy up into his arms, pressing kisses to his cheeks.

"Mwaaahahhahahahahah" He giggled, pressing sloppy kisses over Agron's face.

Agron chuckled. "See, no popopop." he grinned and winked at his lover.

Nasir mouthed "yet" at his lover.

Agron's eyes darkened slightly as he looked upon his lover with desire before turning back to their son. "You have slept rather well little warrior, we are very proud of you." he smiled. Ever since they learnt of the content of their son's nightmares and gave him the little pouch to protect him, Yakub has been sleeping much better.

Nasir ruffled the boy's hair "very, very proud"

"love youuu.." squealed the little boy and hugged them both close. "milk?" he asked, feeling full of energy yet hungry.

Nasir smiled "I shall heat some little one, if you are patient,"

He nodded and Agron chuckled, nuzzling him. "Come little warrior, spar with your vati while wala gets you milk?" he asked and picked up their wooden gladius'.

"put your leg shields on Agron, your shins are bruised enough" Nasir snickered

Agron rolled his eyes yet did as his lover said, knowing well that the boy would not spare his legs. "Now, form one little one, remember what Crixus taught you. begin." he said and let the boy come at him.

Yakub attacked in the new formations he had learned.

Agron smiled and met his attacks with little strength for their son was so young but gave him ample opportunity to attack. "Form 2." he said and switched footing to the new formation he had taught Yakub, as their Doctore had taught them.

Yakub paused a moment to think, he was only a little boy after all and could only remember so much, before he fell in to form 2.

Agron nodded. "Good, so young yet so bright." he smiled encouragingly and they spared a moment before Agron kneeled and pulled the boy into his arms. "Like this." he said and turned the boy around, correcting his stance and covering his little hand with his large one, showing him how to bend the wrist just the right way without injuring himself. "Good. You shall be a mighty warrior one day, little one." he smiled.

"and Yakub will pwotect wala and vati." he said determinedly.

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Perhaps one day. For now, vati and wala protect Yakub."

"And wala will bring a niccceeee big cup of milk" Nasir smiled.

Agron chuckled and took the boy's gladius away. "Go, eat and be strong little one."

Nasir carefully fed their son, offering Agron a warm smile.

Agron sat beside them after removing his leg shields and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I have meeting with Spartacus over further strategy. One of the men brings news of Marcus Crassus using coin to gather large army against us." he said softly.

Nasir shot his lover a concerned look. "Shall I join you?"

Agron shook his head. "You are required in the training area for a change. A break from the books and herbs. None other wields a spear like you do, my own..." he smiled.

"Now, Spartacus is highly gifted" Nasir said with a small blush.

"Yet he is best gifted with two swords. All men respect your skill with spear and fear its sharp end in their belly. You are a mighty warrior, one I am most proud of." he smiled and kissed his lover's blush

Nasir nodded, "Shall I take Yakub with me?" he asked

"It would be best, he will learn faster. To him, it is a game now, and I wish for him to have as much of a childhood as possible...while we can give him one..." replied the German softly.

Nasir nodded, and began dressing the little boy strapping his armour on tight before dressing himself, "tell me all you discover when you return"

Agron pulled on his protective leather and sword upon side. "I would not keep any words from you." he promised and gave him a quick kiss before their ways separated for the day

Nasir trained hard for the day, Naevia taking the boy around noon as he was getting restless and wanted to play.

Agron spent long hours with Spartacus over strategy, Crixus joining them to put his mind's desires towards cause as they contemplated their position. They would have to consider attack from both foot and sea as only the main entrance to the gates was guarded and more slaves kept pouring into the city each day. They finally split for the day in late afternoon and Agron walked to his quarters, knowing his lover would be tired.

Nasir was curled up in the furs catching an hour's rest when he arrived.

Agron worked silently towards their meal, spare pieces of goat of vegetables finding places in, with his lover's favourite spices. He made some flat bread, as his lover had taught him and placed meal in bowls to cool slightly before sitting by his lover's side and gently caressed his spine to awake him.

Nasir's tired eyes flicked open, "what news did Spartacus give?" he asked concernedly.

Agron caressed his cheek gently. "Let us share food and some rest before such heavy talk. The meal is ready and Crixus is to join us with Naevia." he suggested gently.

Nasir nodded, "Is it bad?" he asked however.

"No bad news so far, merely one that cause slight concern, but I shall explain further. We should be able to stand better against attack when we reinforce security as discussed this morn and afternoon with Spartacus. He could not join us this night unfortunately, he would have appeased your worries better." he said softly, caressing the Syrian's dark skin.

"I may go break words in the morn, see how it is that I can help, I should study journals somewhat tonight," he said barely stifling a yawn.

Agron shook his head. "I would have you rest tonight, my own. Mind is too tired to take in knowledge yet when morning comes it shall be fresh and ready."

"It seems there are not enough hours in the day..." he sighed

"There rarely are.." said Agron gently and lowered his head to place a kiss upon his lover's lips.

"Can we see if Naevia and Crixus will take Yakub, I need your warm arms tonight, and a deep sleep..."

Agron smiled softly. "Then you shall have what heart desires. I shall speak to Naevia upon her arrival."

They did not have to wait long, Yakub running first through the curtain and tackling his vati into the furs, with the chuckling couple and little Belle trailing after him.

She has grown much in their months in Sinuessa and was now a bouncing baby girl.

"Our, favourite princess!" smiled Agron and Naevia handed the little girl over. She had Crixus wrapped around her littlest finger already and Agron was just as easily claimed by her charms. She had a habit of curling into the gladiators' chests and always reaching around Naevia's and Nasir's necks affectionately.

"ab abbabaa" She babbled happily to herself.

"Ah, the princess of Sinuessa, the only rival to her beauty her mother." he smiled kindly at Naevia, chuckling at her easy blush.

Nasir smiled softly, "Come here you," He beamed she babbled at him too, "babaabaga," He replied back at the wide eyed girl.

She made a content noise and switched from cuddling into Agron's chest to looping her short arms around Nasir's neck happily.

Agron chuckled; his eyes sift as they lay upon his lover's gentle expression. "Come, let us eat." he motioned for them all to be seated, pulling Yakub into his lap to feed him both milk and some broth to keep strong.

Nasir fed the small girl some goat's milk too, carefully burping her.

Naevia sighed softly. "I wish breasts held more milk for her. It is of a much better quality and nutrition than goat's milk..." she said softly.

"Mixing the both is more than satisfactory," he encouraged "just look at what goats milk has done for little Yakub,"

Yakub beamed at his wala happily and cupped his vati's hands that safely held the cup to his lips.

"It seems we cannot keep the cup from his lips" Nasir chuckled.

Agron grinned at his lover. "We may be gladiators but milk in our porridge was a regular feast. Neither child, nor grown man should stay away from a cup filled with such nutrition."

Nasir smiled fondly "nothing soothes the mind like a warm cup before slumber,"

Agron smiled and stood to retrieve a two pouch. "One is for you, Naevia. To use for your and Belle's health. And one for us." he smiled. "Go on, open it." he encouraged.

Naevia opened it hesitantly and pulled out a tin, which upon opening revealed fresh honey. "It was brought in by the Cilicians. Spartacus agreed I shall take it for the children." smiled Agron.

"Yet it would have been too much for us, it should be a treat shared. Add it to milk and Belle shall grow into further strength and beauty." he added softly.

Nasir beamed, he quickly took some oats and mixed the with honey, laying them on the flat stone till the oats cooked and hardened, he broke pieces of, until there was a medium sized chunk left, passing them, around, "A great treat and source of energy for tomorrow," he smiled nodding to the left over piece.

"Gratitude my own." Agron smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Yakub hummed happily at his sweet treat, he offered some to belle, wondering if she could have some,

Naevia smiled but pressed the piece back to his lips. "No little one, she does not yet have enough teeth to chew." she explained softly.

Yakub instead pressed it to Naevia's lips, with a sheepish smile.

Naevia chuckled softly and accepted it with a soft hum of pleasure at the taste. "Thank you, little one." she smiled and pressed a few kisses to his cheek.

Yakub smiled happily. He hurried over to the remaining section, cutting off a piece, "we take to Spartycoos?' He asked

Agron sighed but he would indulge his son, "I shall take him. We will return to side soon." He promised his lover.

Nasir nodded, much too weary for the little boy this eve.

Agron carried him to the Thracian's chambers and put the boy down. "Yakub has a treat for you." he smiled at the man who seemed buried beneath a mass of scrolls.

Yakub walked over shyly and offered the small package.

Spartacus took it with the crooked little smile of his and opened it to find the baked oat and honey mixture. "Much gratitude, it shall soothe the mind and fill belly." He offered. "Does your vala send it?" he asked.

"Wala," he corrected "Ma baba!" he said the word in Thrace, as the man had taught him.

Spartacus smiled and nodded. "Very good." he said and ruffled the boy's hair. "teşekkür ederim" he replied (thank you)

Yakub beamed, "Fankoooooo" he grinned, showing he understood.

Spartacus let the boy cuddle into his chest a moment before nodding to Agron. The German picked his son up again. "Say good night to Spartacus before we go."

"iyi geceler spartycoos!" he grinned (good night spartacus)

"And to you little warrior." the Thracian smiled proudly at Yakub's progress and Agron nodded to him in gratitude before they returned to their quarters.

Nasir had fallen asleep where he was sat, slumped against the wall.

Agron chuckled softly. "Would you take Yakub for the night?" he asked of Naevia who had let her brother sleep as she cleaned up after their meal for them.

She nodded silently and took the boy from him after Agron pressed many kisses to his cheek. "Gutte Nacht my little one.." he said gently and handed him over.

"Of course," she smiled kindly, "Crixus has just put belle down, she finally slumbers most nights," she said with a relieved look.

"Heart swells to know she is finally resting and her parents with her." he offered. "Much gratitude. I shall tend to my exhausted lover tonight and shall return the favour by take the little princess off your hands tomorrow night. She may sleep well but I know your Gaul misses your touch more intimately." he winked.

Naevia flushed deeply and scurried of taking Yakub with here.

Agron merely chuckled and cleaned their quarters roughly to preserve the food cushions clean before gently taking his lover in his arms and placing him upon the raised bed. His gentle fingers started carefully taking cloth off the Syrian's body for comfort.

Nasir stirred slightly, blinking blearily, "nnnhn..."

"Hush my love, rest." whispered Agron and gently lifted the smaller man's hips to take of the remaining cloth.

"where's...Yakub?" he asked sleepily looking around him

"With Naevia and Crixus..." he answered softly and took out most candles apart from two near their bed and took off his own cloth and leather.

Nasir nodded, he silently opened his arms for the man. Agron lowered himself to his lover's side, letting the Syrian pull him close. Nasir let out a content sigh, resting the man's head upon his chest, stroking his fingers through the short locks.

Agron's hands rubbed his sides tenderly as he pressed a soft kiss to the smaller man's chest. "Rest my own.."

Nasir pressed a gentle kiss to the man's forehead before closing his eyes letting sleep claim him once more. Agron held his lover close, letting the man's warmth comfort him even though the night was humid and hot in itself. His arms were firm around Nasir's back, giving him the silent comfort of an embrace to wade off any dreams and heal both tired body and troubled mind throughout the night. The night was past its peak when he finally closed his eyes as well.

Nasir was awake early the next morning, reading his journals in bed, the sleep had energised him greatly and he waited for his lover to wake so he could hear the results of yesterday's briefing with Spartacus.

Agron shifted in his sleep slightly, his arm reaching out blindly across the bed before he found the warm body he had been searching unconsciously and pulled his lover to his chest, holding him tightly. He breathed in the smell of clean male flesh and jasmine from ling inky lock and with a soft sigh of comfort let the darkness take him again. Nasir sighed softly and shifted so he could still read his journal, while satisfying the man's cuddling needs. Agron shifted with him and nuzzled his neck, ever the affectionate brute in his sleep.

Nasir smiled as he perused his papyrus enjoying the warmth and the lazy morning they rarely ever got. Agron's hips shifted slightly and his morning desire pressed into his lover's hips, a soft hum of pleasure escaping the German's lips. Agron seemed to be having a rather pleasant dream it appeared. Nasir held back a laugh biting his lip as he continued to read.

Agron shifted once more in his sleep, his hand slipping lower over the Syrian's belly until he was cupping the smaller man's cock, still apparently in the grasp of dreams. Nasir look down and gasped, gently moving the man's hand back. Agron pressed their bodies close and nuzzled into the smaller man's neck further before slowly priding his eyes open.

Nasir chuckled softly "hello there, my man of desire..."

Agron looked down at his cock and chuckled. "well, what can I say, dreaming of the promised 'popopop'. " he winked.

Nasir laughed, "Judging by how you grabbed my cock in your sleep I think it might not have just been that..."

"Did I?" asked the surprised German. "Well, it seems my body speaks of desire when lips are still numb with sleep." he grinned and kissed his lover deeply, pulling him into a sensual embrace.

"Mhmmmm- hold on hold on, let me put the journals down, you're crushing them!"

Agron plucked them put of his hands and put them down on the floor before rolling back on top of his lover for another heated kiss. He felt a strong pull to touch as much of the Syrian's beautiful dark skin as possible.

Nasir grinned in to the kisses returning them with as much heat and passion as was given to him

"It feels a lifetime since I felt you so close.." whispered Agron against this lips as his hands wound the smaller man's thigh over his hip, not an inch of space between their bodies.

"It has only been a few weeks..." he breathed

"Entirely too long...I would have you each or every other night when were yet at the temple... our lives are so changed yet I cannot help myself still feel desire raging strong even from one look your warm gaze casts at me…" Agron whispered against the skin of his lover's neck.

Nasir shuddered softly against the breath on his neck. "My desire for you has never waned..." he breathed

Agron claimed his lips again and rolled them until he was settled between the smooth thighs, relishing the feeling of heels pressing into his lower back. "So beautiful my own...I cannot wait longer…it has been far too long already since we were one..." he whispered, his eyes dark with love and passion. "May I have you?" he whispered against Nasir's lips.

"Always..." Nasir whispered heatedly.

Agron kissed him passionately at the devoted reply and reached for the oil by their bed, slicking his fingers so he could prepare his lover.

Nasir only spread his legs a little more to accommodate his lover's ministrations, as he continued kissing the man.

Agron was gentle as he rubbed the oil over the rosy puckered opening, gently sliding one of his fingers inside, giving his lover ample time to adjust sine he was tight after weeks of not being breached.

Nasir moaned softly, arching in to the touch.

The German smiled against his lips, proud at the knowledge that he was the only one who was able to pull such a pleasured noise from his lover. His finger gently rubbed over the sensitive inner walls of his lover's channel, loosening the entrance sufficiently before pressing another fingers inside slowly.

Nasir nipped at his lower's plumpened lower lip as his lover stretched him.

Agron growled softly as he prepared his lover with care, pressing impatience to the back of his head so he could focus.

Nasir kept eye contact as his lover gently fucked him with his finger.

Agron lapped at his bottom lip before nipping at it and soothing it with his tongue once more. He gently added a third finger, holding his lover close, in case there was any distress yet. Such wounds took weeks to heal.

Nasir grunted slightly, but only focussed so as to best relax his body.

Agron kissed his tenderly, his other hand slipping to palm his lover's cock to distract him from any discomfort.

Nasir gasped, his grunts turning in to pleasurable ones .

Agron smiled against the skin of his throat as he gently stretched the loosening opening, curling his fingers to hit the tender spot that was so familiar to him.

"fuck..." He gasped, his back arching up off the bed.

Agron licked up his jugular and scissored his fingers a little wider, wanting to stretch his lover as much as possible before entering him.

Nasir whimpered in a needy way "enough..." he whispered

"Have I hurt you?" asked Agron at the request, is fingers pausing in their ministrations.

"f-fuck...no...please..." He whimpered "fuck me..."

Agron smiled and kissed his deeply as he gently pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock to ease passage. Nasir spread his legs wide, awaiting his lover.

Agron however swooped down after wounding the perfect smooth thighs around his waist, he sat up back on his heels and pulled the Syrian into his lap. His arms were strong and secure around his lover's form as he held him in the sensual position and groaned softly when he felt the smaller man's heels dig into his lower back firmly.

Nasir looked in to his lover's eyes, an intense fire within them, as he waited with bated breath for his lover to enter him.

Agron pressed his lover even closer and held his gaze as the head of his cock pressed inside the tight channel. A soft moan of delight slipped his lips at the surrounding heat as he let his lover slide down his length.

Nasir's head tilted back in pleasure, as he let out a deep groan at the slow penetration. Agron's lips and teeth attached to his lover's neck, teasing the skin sensually as he remained still within his lover, enjoying finally being one again after such time.

Nasir nuzzled the man's cheek, raising his head so he could steal the lips in another heated kiss. Agron kissed him deeply and bent his lover backwards slightly to get a new angle and depth for penetration, his cock sliding against the man's prostate. Nasir sucked in a deep breath moving with his love. Their bodies worked together in a slow, sensual rhythm as they made love, their bodies perfectly in tandem as if their muscles and skin remembered the other like an imprint.

Neither two lasted long, with their intensity and burning desire it was not long before both parties reached their blissful end.

Agron cried out in passion as he reached his end, his hot seed spilling inside his lover as his lips latched onto the tender dark skin of Nasir's shoulder to muffle his cries of release.

Nasir flopped back down in to the sheets, pulling Agron on top of him. "Fuck..."

Agron held him close, peppering his lover's slick skin with soft kisses, their passion cooling slowly. "Again?" he teased his lover when he heard the curse slip the man's lips.

Nasir raked his nails sharply down the man's back, "do not tease me Agron," he growled

Agron hissed softly, his cock twitching inside his lover's channel still.

Nasir gasped, "Fuck...and no...not a suggestion..."

Agron growled softly and pressed his forehead against his lover's check to calm his ardour. "See...all it takes...one sound...one word from your lips...and I would have you again..." he whispered but gently pulled out, rolling to the side to rest on his back and not fall to temptation.

Nasir grinned "I am a lucky man,"

Agron turned to look at him with a charming grin. "It is I who is lucky. A man, a lover who makes blood boil with desire is a blessing. No bigger however than a lover who makes heart swell with love and pride." he smiled.

Nasir flushed softly, "Cease tongue," He said gruffly.

Agron rolled to his side and gently carded his fingers through the once again wild curls around his lover's cock. "Does not heart rejoice at hearing whispers of love?" he asked knowing Nasir had always been pleased when he had voiced his love rather than merely showed it.

"It does, but flush rises upon cheek with such a wealth of compliments," he said gently.

Agron smiled and rubbed his cheek gently. "It pleases heart to witness such blush in cheeks. A thing of beauty in my eyes." he said softly.

Nasir nuzzled in to the touch, as he always instinctively did, "Tell me the news Spartacus imparted upon you..."

Agron sighed and picked up bowl of water and cloth, cleaning them both up methodically while he spoke. "Crassus commands a large army, we are speaking of thousands, maybe tens of thousands. He has the coin for it. The walls protect us well and he would be a fool to try and penetrate them. But the gate while heavy and sturdy, is still of wood and can be burned. Also, we cannot protect ourselves from an attack upon sea. The Cilicians are not to be trusted further than supplying grain. If they believe it to be of profit, they would side with the Romans surely..." he sighed. "I fear our leader's mind is troubled by other thoughts as well.." he said softly, looking at his lover. "The aedile's wife holds fire that seems to remind him of his beloved Sura..." he said softly.

"The aedile's wife. She stands *roman*" he hissed, "I believe in him sparing them. But to hold any flicker of feeling..." he shuddered

Agron cupped his cheek. "I do not believe his heart would allow such. Spartacus is a clever man, a good leader. He merely treats her better for the knowledge she carries, of town, bargaining and the position of these walls. I admit a flicker of shadow passes through his eyes on occasion when glance lingers, yet he does not allow himself such. She is still Roman and he would rather see them all dead than allow for heart to yearn.." he appeased his lover. "Do not speak of this with another, not even Crixus or Naevia. I do not believe they have noticed. I only have because I have been as fucking shadow."

"I have missed you...in your time trailing the great man,"

Agron smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "As I have missed you. Only our cause for the hope of freedom and safety keeps me from your side and arms." he said gently.

"Well do not see the cause lead you to stray too far, for we are both lost without one another."

"We are...lessons painfully learned on several occasions. I would not be from your arms again, as I would not have you from mine..." replied Agron softly.

"You better keep to words, or I shall sever cock, and keep that as memento," he teased.

Agron chuckled. "You would miss body attached to it." he winked teasingly back. He pressed a loving kiss to the smaller man's lips and caressed his side just as Yakub burst through the curtains with a happy giggle.

He was dragging Crixus along behind him, "Wala wala wala wala" He said over and over, "What is it little one?" "Creeksoos take me market, I go?!" He asked. "yes, Yakub, of course you can" Nasir chuckled.

Agron grinned and pulled cloth over their bottom halves for his lover's cheek. "Kiss your wala's cheek good morning first.." he said with a gentle smile and looked at Crixus who knew he was in for a long day.,

Yakub bounded over and pressed a quick kiss to both of them, bolting out, Crixus jogging off just to have chance of catching the little rocket of energy.

Agron chuckled. "He is going to get worse with the energy as years past until he reaches teens age.."

"I dread the days when he no longer needs afternoon's naps...pure bliss..." he sighed

"That time shall come in a few years..." said Agron softly, the hope that they would witness those years left unspoken.

Nasir nodded, "He shall be so mighty..."

"We will the most proud fathers in this land.." his lover smiled gently.

"We will be fathers of the most mighty warrior..." he grinned

"And our son shall be proud to call the Ruthless Syrian his wala. And the Gladiator from East of Rhine his vati." added Agron with pride for his family.

"Ruthless Syrian," He asked raising a brow.

Agron shrugged. "You are ruthless with a spear. It is a name I once called you with my kin and is seems to have stuck with you. Most of our fighting men know you to be as such. The undefeated Gaul, The Gladiator from East of Rhine, and the Ruthless Syrian. Spartacus' commanders." he shrugged.

"The Syrian circles call you Agron of the Rhine, Or The great German," He smiled "I like my title, what do they call Gannicus?" he asked "I know they speak of Spartacus of the bringer of rain,"

"The Great German?" Agron chuckled. "I might like the sound of that." he winked. "Oh yes, Spartacus is the bringer of rain for defeating the shadow of death, Theocoles. It was a gruesome match as many say, he faced the beast with Crixus by side yet the Gaul was wounded and Spartacus finished Theocoles. The heavens split and started crying at the offering." he said the tale and watched his lover listening intently. "And Gannicus has always been, the God of the Arena. Crixus and Spartacus were both known as Champions of Capua at some point as well."

"I think the great German suits you, great in all things," he smiled.

"Now you humble me with your flattery." smiled Agron and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Nasir grinned."You? Humble, that would be a gift from the gods themselves"

"I exaggerated." he winked, self-assured as always. Their morning peace was interrupted when Spartacus pulled their curtain aside. "May I step in?" he asked, noticing the furs barely covering the lovers' lower halves.

Nasir coughed awkwardly, sitting up, pulling his subligaria on under the sheets, "S-spartacus, greetings!" he still got a little flustered from time to time around the man.

Agron chuckled and easily heaved himself from the bed, pulling on cloth as he went, unconcerned around their leader. "Please join us for some tea." he said, his hands already boiling water and preparing nettles and other herbs with honey. He had learnt much by observing his lover in a moment of peace and could brew tea almost as well as the Syrian by now. The Thracian nodded and seated himself, putting sword to side. "Gratitude, I have a matter to discuss with you, hoping it would warm heart." he offered with a small smile.

Nasir shot him a curious look at he shrugged on a tunic for some warmth against the cool morning air.

Agron joined them in the seating area with cups of tea and pulled his lover to his side for added warmth, knowing the man enjoyed body heat above any other means of warmth. "Straighten tongue and share news then." jibed the German lightly, making Spartacus chuckle. They have spent much time in discussion over the past weeks, not only of strategy but of the small ceremony to be arranged. Agron did not tell his lover, wishing it to be a surprise and swore the Thracian to secrecy.

"Well?" Nasir asked, his chestnut eyes filled with curiosity.

Spartacus hid his smile in the cup, enjoying the impatience of the men as he drank slowly before finally answering. "I would have you gather herbs and journals this morn. The quarters for a medicus in our villa have been finally settled, with a bit of help form a few brothers." smiled Spartacus at the German. They have engaged a few of his kin skilled with wood and steel to prepare beds for the wounded and various counters for herbs and journals to be place.

"There are medicus quarters? For me?" he asked surprised.

Spartacus nodded. "The journals were a profitable investment into your already decent knowledge of herbs and human form. You shall have your own quarters to treat those injured. And there are already several of them awaiting your help."

Nasir stood and stretched, already reaching for the rest of his garb, "I best be getting ready, I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting, will you be requiring my German for the day?" he asked

Agron smiled fondly at the endearment as he finished his cup. He exchanged a look with Spartacus and shook his head. They were going to plan more for the ceremony today but that could wait if his lover required him. "I shall take him from side in the evening to discuss a few matters shortly but he is yours for the day. Gannicus and Rohan have the training covered."

Nasir nodded, "would you like to accompany me this day then my love?" he asked, "So you can observe the fruits if my study?"

Agron stood and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It would be an honour." he smiled and pulled sword on thick belt around waist, leaving chest uncovered as the late summer heat would surely irritate him if he were to wear further cloth.

Nasir did not put armour on, pulling on trousers with his tunic, though, taking his spear, always prepared. He put his journals, herbs and salve he had been preparing rapidly over the last month in to two packs passing on to agron to carry, "Show me what your labours have achieved," he grinned excitedly.

Agron chuckled and carried the bags on the way to the lowest level of the villa. He paused at entrance to show him writing upon wall in Arabic, Thracian, German, Latin and various other languages of the people that invited them in to see the medicus. He opened the door with a grin and let his lover inside.

"I shall definitely require one other with me at all times, an apprentice maybe, or just those with the interest," He said "Definitely someone who speaks other tongues as I do, and someone with strength," He said

Agron nodded and stepped inside after his lover. "One of my kin, skilled in a few tongues of this continent has already volunteered. He is waiting outside so you may break words and see if he will be of asset with herbs as well. Do you like the quarters?" he asked. The walls were a soothing cool tone of blue, several beds in a row for those in need of rest and healing. There was a large table in the middle for any work with blade and fire upon patients, with tools upon one of the tables. Another was cleared for herbs and clay cups for ointments, and a smaller one for journals and any records his lover would need to keep.

"it is perfect, I shall give Spartacus and army that shall obliterate Rome," Nasir beamed, "shall we get started then? Who is my first patient?"

Agron chuckled and opened the curtains to reveal a quite young man, no older than 16 years of age by looks, to be hovering there uncertainly. "This is Kai, from East of Rhine as well. The apprentice I would recommend. Break words while I unpack supplies." he said.

"Greetings," Nasir said gently, "How is your Latin?" he asked

"G-greetings." replied the younger man, his voice only just starting to lower into the one of a man. "M-my Latin is good, I have been born a s-slave here. My mother taught me German before s-she was k-killed, and other slaves various t-tongues." he replied shyly, a soft blush spreading upon cheek. He was a handsome boy, lean of body with little muscle, obviously a previous house slave. His features were soft and kind, as were his warm honeyed eyes. His light hair reached shoulder blades and was kept in loose braids. Agron smiled, knowing his lover would get on with the boy well, as they both seemed to toe the lines between genders with their attitude and skills.

Nasir nodded, "you shall be a valuable asset," he said clapping the man on the shoulder.

Agron smiled. "He was brought to my attention by Gannicus, as one to pass the gates into city only yesterday. Once I have spoken to him, I felt he would be of help to you and Spartacus agreed." he said, putting the last of herbs upon table. "There are men outside, waiting for treatment. Would you have me aid somehow as well?" he asked.

Nasir nodded, "Kai, would you be so kind as to bring in the first patient?" he asked.

The boy smiled shyly and nodded as Agron put water on boil for his lover.


	34. Chapter 34

The first patient was one of the new recruits who had a broken wrist and a deep cut on his shoulder. Nasir sat him down. He beckoned Kai over, "see that protrusion against the skin, the bone is out of alignment, it needs to be reset, and bound very tightly. Will you help me?" he asked "Agron, bring some of the strong wine please,"

Agron brought the man a cup as Kai fetched some cloth to bandage realigned bone tightly, moving like Nasir's shadow and listening carefully to instruction.

"Agron, hold his shoulder and forearm please. "Kai, talk to him, this will hurt and he'll need distraction, the wine will take the edge off," he said

Kai asked the man of which land he was from, and started talking to him in soothing tones in tongue foreign to both Nasir and Agron.

Agron stepped behind the man and took his shoulder in a solid grip, with a reassuring smile to the man.

Nasir reset the bone as quickly as he could, the man struggling against it, "The first step to overcome pain is to accept it..." he said softly as he began to tightly bind the set bone, slinging it.

Kai translated the words and offered the man another small cup with a kind smile. The recruit seemed fairly comforted by the familiar tongue upon the boy's lips and nodded in gratitude to all of them.

"You can't move this arm, for several weeks, come to me each week and I will check it," He said as he put the arm in a sling before turning to the shoulder wound, "It will need suturing... but first it needs a deep clean. Agron, may you get me some of the spirit, and herbal paste," he asked

Kai translated the words and it seemed the man would argue with him but Kai shook his head and patted his unwounded shoulder, adding words of comfort. Agron bought some of the boiled water and cloth, washing the wound as his lover prepared the paste that would be needed to cover it.

Nasir looked at Agron, "Hold him," he said gently, before pouring a small amount of the alcohol in to the wound, the man hissing. Nasir quickly stitched the wound before thickly applying paste and a bandage.

Agron held the man with firm hands to prevent him moving as Kai spoke to him in kind tone and handed Nasir some more cloth to press over wound beneath the bandage.

Nasir nodded gratefully, and after a final check he nodded that the man could go.

Kai smiled and waved after him, handing a bowl of water to Nasir to wash his hands.

Nasir nodded with a smile, "Agron, it will be your challenge to find us one other, who is strong enough like you to hold people down while they are tended to," he said as he sat a person with breathing problems over a bowl of steaming water, applying paste to their chest before turning to another, applying paste to sooth broken ribs. People were coming in thick and fast.

Agron nodded. "I shall ask another of my kin." he called from his potion at one of the beds, holding a recruit down while Kai took out large wooden splinters from his thigh.

"Careful..."Agron said to the boy, "Steady hand, if you leave a piece in or break a piece, it will cause a lot more damage to retrieve," he warned the boy. "Don't be afraid to remove it in stages,"

Kai nodded and steadied hand with the tweezers-like metal tool, gently pulling the wood out. "He trashes a bit too much, hold him tighter?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to be disrespectful to his elder, and one of the commanders on top.

Nasir took two leather belts and strapped the man's leg down, he turned to him "if you thrash and we leave a piece behind, it could become infected, and you could lost your leg" he urged.

The man stopped thrashing but Agron still held his ankle down as Kai started working on the splinters carefully, releasing a deep sigh once all the wooden pieces seemed to be cleared off. "Uhm...Nasir. W-would you...check?" he asked hesitantly.

"of course," Nasir smiled and extract one more pencil thin piece, rinsing the wounds out with a good deal of water to clear the blood before finding one more. He cleaned the wound with alcohol before applying some paste, "would you like to bind the wound, Kai?"

He nodded and took the cloth offered, his slim fingers working gently yet with strength as he bandaged the wounds tight to keep them from opening and bleeding. He looked at Nasir for further guidance.

"Perfect," He smiled, "Have you had much experience with massaging muscles?" he asked it was important to keep their fittest men moving as well as the sick.

Kai nodded. "Some. D-dominus had pains in joins and strained muscle from fucking too many w-whores and eating t-too much food. He made me m-massage back and limbs." he admitted quietly.

Nasir nodded, "What do you know of massage to heal an old injury flared up by training?" he asked.

Kai thought for a moment as he washed his hands. "Tendon can be b-bruised, hurt..Sometimes strained, or a j-joint sprained. One must be c-careful to not let n-nerve be caught between b-bone and joint...best done w-with hibiscus or fresh m-mint oil..." he said, all that he knew.

"Impressive," Nasir smiled, "Now, there are some techniques I have picked up over time, I shall show them to you, for when it comes, eve shall be when the fighting men will come to us. Not all need patching up, some need attention to strains"

Kai nodded and dried his hands. "I s-shall help when you require me." he offered a shy smile. Agron turned to his lover and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I see Crixus and our son heading towards villa and I need to break words. I shall be back by side swiftly." he reassured.

"Hold for a moment. May I quickly use you as demonstration to Kai? The boy looks terrified; I think the fighting men intimidate him. It will be less than a moment." He asked with those eyes he knew Agron just couldn't refuse.

Agron pulled him into a kiss before nodding. "Very well." he sighed and looked at Kai. "Do not worry yourself, we may be a rough bunch but not all of us fucking barbarians." he grinned.

"Sit yourself down, you barbarian." Grinned Nasir.

Agron chuckled at his enthusiasm as Kai blushed at his previous teasing.

Nasir sat him down, beckoning Kai over, "It is always good to talk to your patient, learn the nature of the injury they received. Here, Agron's was a blunt force trauma combined with a dislocation of the shoulder joint," he explained

Agron held still as he leaned slightly into his lover, awaiting firm but gentle fingers upon shoulder.

Kai was listening intently. "S-so...the muscles around the join, here..." he pointed from the join toward shoulder blade, "p-pains him?" he asked, wondering whether he guessed right.

He nodded "But also here," he traced along the shoulder blade. "Due to the constant motion of wielding a blade,"

Agron shuddered softly at the gentle touch. "Can you...f-feel it beneath skin with hand?" asked Kai and blushed lightly.

"If the muscle is inflamed them yes, but it is calm today," he explained, "Would you like to show me how you would go about relaxing the muscle,"

Kai nodded and stepped a little bit closer, still keeping his distance though. He was even slightly shorter than Nasir and Agron while his kin, was still so large he was a bit cautious.

"Don't be shy, this man has slain many in the arena, and even more for the cause, he will not break if you press too hard," he encouraged.

Kai hesitated a moment but stepped closer and waited for the Syrian to show him how to work his hands over muscle.

"Show me how you would sooth such a strain," Nasir suggested gently.

Kai bit his bottom lip and looked at Agron. "M-May I?" he asked the man, extending his hand towards back. Agron merely chuckled. "I do not bite. And when I do, it's only Syrian flesh." she said cheekily but saw the remark hit home and Kai smiled shyly before stepping closed and oiled his hands before gently digging his fingers into flesh, working over the muscles from bottom to top, towards the join to soothe.

"Perfect," he smiled "But work your fingers more in circles, especially upon any knots,"

Kai felt around gently before finding a knot and digging into flesh more firmly in a circular fashion. Agron gasped and squirmed a little at the pressure but otherwise held still. Kai however jumped slightly at the gasp and quickly took his hands away.

"No, don't pull away. Soothing muscles can cause pain, you have to be ruthless in some respects," he said, showing Kai by firmly working the knot, Agron wincing beneath him. After a moment he pulled away "feel? It has yielded."

Kai hesitantly placed fingers upon skin and dug them in slightly, feeling smooth muscle beneath. He smiled the first real open smile today. "It has." he said and continued working over muscle until he reached the join and gently moved Agron's arm a bit to accommodate the massage over shoulder before pulling away.

Nasir smiled as the boy stepped back. "Excellent work. Agron how is it?"

Agron rolled his shoulder around and grinned. "Magic fingers." he praised.

Nasir smiled and pulled Agron into a kiss "you may go now, come find me when you are done with task."

He nodded and offered Kai a smile as well as the gentlest pat on shoulder he was capable of. It still propelled the boy slightly but he just nodded shyly and waved after the German.

Nasir smiled fondly, watching the man leave. Agron caught up to the Gaul and his son, pulling the squealing babe into his arms and nuzzled him as they walked Crixus' quarters. He had a matter to discuss with the Gaul and his woman.

Meanwhile Kai turned to Nasir for guidance as fighting men started pouring into the medicus quarters, hearing of Nasir's skills.

Nasir's hands were aching by the time the last of the fighting men had been seen to. He still had some more people to see. A babe with fever, a toddler with an infected scrape...the list went on and on.

Kai helped where he could with the fighting men, still wary around their large forms but under Nasir's tutelage got firmer with his fingers upon flesh and aided strained muscle and aching joints. He boiled some more water to clean the infections and silently mixed some herbs while Nasir tended to the feverish babe.

Agron joined them soon and aided with bringing supplies and making those who could not walk or limped comfortable upon bed after carrying them in strong arms.

An exhausted nasir looked at him gratefully. Most were malnourished and needed a few days bed rest with porridge with plenty of honey and other energy increasing ingredients, to enrich their bodies.

Agron and Kai worked on feeding the malnourished ones and making them comfortable upon beds, while Nasir continued healing the children. Nasir gently washed a screaming child in cold water to bring down the temperature, wrapping its tiny limbs in damp cloth, carefully trying to feed him some medicine.

Kai had crushed some mint and added oil to it. "Here, it s-should help bring down temperature if chest and b-belly are c-covered." he said. "Mutty's recipe." he added hesitantly, hoping it would be of use.

Nasir nodded, stroking the poor child's hair softly while trying to calm the upset mother. He knew he'd be just the same if this was Yakub.

Kai took the mother aside and pressed herbal tea into her hands, speaking to her in soothing tones to calm her down. Agron passed them on his way to the pot with boiling water, throwing in used cloth to boil it of illness and blood. They had very little cloth to be used for the sick and they had to reuse the ones they had until they could not be of use any further. He turned ladle inside, creating powerful whirls to wash the cloth better and looked over his shoulder at his lover, offering a tired smile as well.

"Make sure the water is boiling, otherwise it could infect wounds," said Nasir while dealing with his fifth broken bone of the day.

Agron nodded. "Cease worry, I know the process." he said, his mutty had once instructed him when Duro was ill.

Nasir smiled gently, resetting the bone; both he and Kai had bruises on their forearms from where patients had gripped hard in pain.

They helped all get comfortable for the night. Kai whispered something to Agron and he looked at him surprised but nodded, pulling one of the empty beds towards other side of the room between the tables . Kai smiled at him in gratitude and cleaned up all surfaces used before taking off his sandals and sitting upon the bed with a sight, rubbing his bruised arms. Agron finished washing the cloth and hanged it to dry over night on the rope, high above the fire to dry but not burn. He then helped Kai with his bruises, rubbing salve gently into skin as he waited for his lover to finish setting bone to seek their own bed.

Nasir washed his hands, turning to them, "Is there any more this night?" He asked.

Kai shook his head. "If they are, I shall t-tend to them my b-best. I shall sleep here and f-fetch you if anything s-serious arises during the night." he promised with gentle voice before nodding to Agron in gratitude for tending to his bruises.

Nasir nodded, "We shall seek for some others to help us, teach them and then we should be able to help more people in less time," he smiled.

Agron growled with displeasure at the sight of bruises upon his lover. The sound made Kai flinch slightly as his kin was still standing close to him but he merely shifted backwards upon bed. Agron pulled his lover close r and started applying salve to forearms. "And you shall have men of strength to take bruises instead of receiving them yourself." he said protectively.

"I can more than handle it Agron," he said firmly, "I am not made of glass,"

Agron looked at his lover, his lips set in a firm line. "I do not disregard ability, yet I would not have my lover and young kin covered in bruise." he replied and applied a layer of salve upon other forearm.

"Send Ludo then, he seems to be the only man whom injury reflects from," he grinned, he had become quite close to the silly German, surprisingly.

Agron's lips softened and he nodded. "He likes you, I am sure he will be happy to help, knowing he would be protecting two of his own. He regards you as kin." he smiled.

Nasir smiled, "It seems Saxa regards me as such also. Did I tell you her bleedings have decreased?" he smiled.

He nodded and smiled. "I have caught her with light head upon corridor but she merely shook her head at me and said the fever was gone as well, only a little dizziness remains but she fares much better now. I am glad for her."

Nasir smiled, "but please...let us take to our bed..."

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Come let us seek sleep. Gutten nacht, Kai." he wished his kin with a gentle smile.

Nasir smiled and waved the boy good night, heading wearily to their quarters having not really sat down or taken meal all day. He'd loved every minute but it was exhausting and people just kept on coming. They would need a small team of medics under his supervision for sure.

Agron guided him to sit upon bed and handed him some bread and left over broth from days before to eat and gain strength before falling asleep.

Nasir quickly ate it, not realising just how hungry he was before he flopped down on to the bed, beckoning to his lover.

Agron helped his lover out of cloth before dropping his own and lying beside him, drawing furs over them and holding the smaller man close.

"What a day..." Nasir sighed, "Can't wait for tomorrow."

Agron chuckled. "You will work tirelessly I am sure, my love. I will try gathers younger men like Kai. They are quick on their feet and often have knowledge of caring for another."

"And women, they are just as good as men you know," he frowned "my mother was a great healer,"

Agron nodded. "I know, I shall try but many stay within close circle of those acquainted. I shall do my best, my own, I promise."

"It would be nice to have a Phoenician, neither I or Kai know much of their tongue,"

"I shall look for a Phoenician woman or two. They are known for being skills in child birth as well. They would be a considerable asset." he smiled. "Now rest my love, before we are woken again." he guided the Syrian's chin upwards to meet his lips in a gentle kiss good night.

"Where is our son?" he asked curiously, "it feels strange to not have him in my arms,"

Agron chuckled. "He wished to stay with Belle. He says she speaks to him."

Nasir chuckled softly, "we have been thrown aside for a woman..."

"it would provide much amusement if those two were to fall in love when older." chuckled Agron.

"I could see it happening," he smiled "she is so devoted to her"

"He truly is." nodded Agron with a smile. "I have seen her choke upon a piece of fruit and he was by her side, holding her hand as Naevia gently made her spit mouthful. He then held her close and pressed kissed against her cheeks until she started giggling happily."

"She must be near her first year now, and Yakub near to his fifth..."

"It has been many months indeed yet still more to come until she is a year old." mused Agron and pressed his lover closer into his body. "'Now close eyes and bury face into chest." he smiled lovingly at the man in his arms.

Nasir grinned and shuffled up for a gentle kiss before resting his head upon Agrons chest.

They fell into tired slumber easily, yet the night did not allow for much rest. Agron suddenly woke with the feeling he was being watched and sat up, blade of knife in hand as he looked around alertly. He sighed and lowered knife when he noticed it was Kai, stepping from one foot to the other at the curtain. "Never sneak up on a gladiator." he growled softly but rubbed fingers over tired eyes. "What is the matter?" he asked gently, beckoning the boy forward.

"I...a-ap-pologies...a w-woman...she went into l-labour. I..do not know how..." he trailed of, looking almost panicked.

Nasir eyes flickered tiredly open, "How far along is she?" he asked drowsily.

Agron sighed and gently pulled his lover to sit up in his arms, rubbing his back to wake him up gently.

Kai looked down at his feet. "S-she has pain...for two hours now...I...f-felt for child...s-she opens quickly..." he managed to finally say. Agron pulled his lover to his feet, knowing they would need all the help they could get so he would accompany them and aid his tired lover.

Nasir poured cold water over himself to help wake him before tying back his hair and pulling on a tunic against the night air, following the worrying boy swiftly.

Agron pulled cloth around hips and brewed tea for them all, carrying the cups down to the lower level. He first gently fed the panting woman some to sooth nerve before putting the rest of the cups down by the side and prepared cloth and hot water.

Nasir nodded to Kai, "She is far along, ready to push. Sit her up a little, lying flat will be of no help,"

Agron stopped him. "Fetch the water and cloth for babe. I shall support her, her weight no trouble to arms." he said and sat down behind the Carthagian woman, lifting her up slightly and held her to his chest. He wound arms above belly and she held onto his tightly in her pained state.

"Next time you feel the pains coming, I need you to push," Nasir said gently, pressing against her shins to give the woman something to press back against. By the time Kai returned, a babe's cry was heard.

Kai held up freshly boiled cloth, still warm from above fire and wrapped the babe up tenderly, heading over to the ready basin to wash it. Agron gently lowered the woman. "Rest, you shall be cleaned and have babe upon breast soon." he promised and dipped cloth in hot water, wringing it out and cleaning thighs of blood.

Nasir had cut the cord and was cleaning the babe with a soft smile. He caught a glance at Agron, both men wishing for the same, that it was a child of their own.

Agron offered him a soft albeit sad smile, knowing how much it plagued his lover that he could not bare a child for them. They cleaned up both the woman and the babe, each holding them a moment before settling her down in her mother's arms. "A strong beautiful girl." they smiled at her.

Nasir smiled fondly, then turned to clean himself up "you did right to fetch me Kai," he encouraged.

Kai gave an uncertain smile. "I know how to aid but...n-not how to do by s-self...I have only ever once assisted w-with b-birth.." he said softly, looking at his feet again.

"Now you have again. We aren't born knowing all you learn as you go along, just as two years ago I could not fight, I stood as you, barely raising eye"

Kai raised eyes in surprise, looking at the man in astonishment. "B-but...you are the Ruthless Syrian...strong and gentle in kind...and so knowledgeable. You could n-not have stood as me..."

"I stood a foolish Syrian slave boy whom made attempt on Spartacus' life, and who spent a lot of time in sand." He said with a gentle smile.

"You did?" he asked hesitantly as he washed his own hands clean.

"I did," he said looking to Agron to back him up.

Agron came closer and embraced his lover from behind, letting his tired form lean against his warmth. "He did, I made him eat sand, pressed the wood of gladius against back and cheeks. But with determination, Nasir had found his purpose. You may never be a warrior yourself, perhaps you do not even wish to be one," he offered kindly, "But if you find your purpose, you shall be content, gain confidence in self. You are of my kin, you will be as charming as we all are one day." he grinned.

Nasir smiled "and if you wish to learn some combat, I stand more than willing to teach"

"W-would you?" he asked hopefully, drinking his cup of tea quickly and looking hopefully at the Syrian.

"Of course, you can join me outside this instance if you wish, or Agron and I can give demonstration." he said, knowing he and his lover needed to relax their bodies to be able to slumber once more.

"C-can I...have a demonstration...please?" he asked shyly.

Nasir grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that"

Agron chuckled. "As was I. it has been quite some time since we have fought each other." he said and took his lover's hand, leading them outside and towards the training are after making sure all patients were resting well.

Nasir grinned kissing the man deeply before shoving him back taking his stance.

Agron growled at him but grinned charmingly, winking at his lover. Nasir seemed to be in a mood for a passionate fight, and he would get one. He took his own stance and waited patiently for the smaller man to attack.

Nasir too was waiting. They circled round each other, their gaze fixed upon each other, neither moving to attack.

Kai was watching with abated breath a distance away, not wanting to interrupt their fight. He was mesmerised by the energy between the two warriors. It appeared wild and crackling almost in the air, so intense...

Nasir finally made his move, swinging his spear round his head, driving it forward towards the man. Agron was waiting for such move and easily blocked spear with gladius and stepped forward, pinching his lover's side before rolling away to put distance between himself and the long spear again with a cheeky grin. They were playful at beginnings, always but soon the fight would turn full heat and they both knew it. Nasir slapped Agron's arse sharply with the spear pole before the fight really got started. They both fought with precision and skill, almost as if a dance to the outside eye. They knew each other so well, blocking and countering back and forth.

Nasir swung low knocking Agron off his feet. However to his annoyance the man quickly rolled to the side. Agron was back on his feet swiftly and rolled to the side, catching an opening in his lover's defence and had him face first in sand for a change. Nasir grunted pressing a hand momentarily to his bloody nose, rolling fast to narrowly avoid a finishing punch from Agron.

Agron managed to grasp the Syrian's wrist and pulled him up to his feet, arms behind back in a firm grasp and chests pressed close. Nasir struggled but knew there was no escape, he laughed breathlessly. Agron was panting softly with exertion as well before swooping down and kissing his lover passionately, forgetting about Kai even being present.

Nasir stopped the kiss short with a chuckle "we have company my love."

Agron raised an eyebrow and his eyes landed of a fiercely blushing Kai who was looking at his feet. He chuckled and released his hold upon Nasir's wrists before pressing one more soft kiss to his lips and stepping away.

Nasir wiped blood from his face "you comment on others leaving bruises, yet you draw blood."

"You asked for a fair fight, you received it. And I shall take care of you once we reach quarters anyway." he smiled as they walked closer to Kai who was still blushing.

"Was that good enough a display Kai?" Nasir asked with a bloody smile.

Kai nodded shyly. "You...danced..." he said, not sure how to express it. "It was b-beautiful..." he managed.

Nasir smiled and threw an arm round the boy, "though not one for music" he laughed.

Kai was shy in the embrace but smiled at them. "M-my sister...when yet alive...she used to say t-that sounds of c-clashing wood and s-steal was m-music.." he said uncertainly, even though he was quite sure she was right. There was a rhythm to two gladius meeting and two men fighting...

Nasir smiled softly "I suppose so, wise words"

Kai nodded and looked back at his feet. "I...I wish she were h-here...she would be of g-great use t-to you as medicus..." he added softly.

"You are more than of use Kai" he said encouragingly, "I wouldn't have got through this day without you."

Kai lifted his gaze and smiled shyly. "G-gratitude...for kind words…and p-presentation." he said

"Go sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow"

Kai nodded and turned to leave before pausing. "gutten nacht..." he said softly and his slender frame moved with grace yet speed, back towards the infirmary to take his position upon bed to rest and guard the sick.

Nasir smiled fondly after the boy, "he's so timid" he pondered

Agron nodded. "When Gannicus first brought him to me, he shied a step away from my form. It seems fighting men appear too large to him, he either has respect or downright fright of us... judging from his glance, I would say his desires lie towards men. He could use a strong one to protect him..." he mused.

"Castus maybe, or Ludo. He doesn't care between cock or cunt and he has a kind heart" he muses

"Castus…the Cilician? Not in my days..." frowned Agron, still not fond of the pirate who had once intently laid eyes and even hand upon his lover. "Lugo may be kind yet he would crush Kai in his grip..." he said, that even though his kin was gentle, he was still a brute none the less. "What about Rohan? He has the height and the strength, is of own kin and does not care between cock and cunt either…"

"Have him on medicus duty, I will monitor progression"

Agron chuckled. "Rohan on medicus duty? That may prove of interesting display"

"I said I needed muscle." Nasir grinned.

Agron knew the redhead would grumble a little but in the end do as he was told out of respect for them both. "Very well. Let us take to bed now, I have blood to clean from your face."

"You near broke my nose you animal" he grinned.

Agron pulled him close as they stepped through the curtains of their quarters, and picked him up effortlessly, enjoying the feel of slim thighs around his hips as he sat down. This close with Nasir wound around his lap, he could easily clean up all blond and see if node was too damaged and needed setting back. But all that would remain was a bruise to heal in a few days time. "Apologies my own."

Nasir grinned "I will look like as a goat's stomach by this morn"

Agron shook his head and gently put cool cloth over his lover's eyes and nose. "Lie down and rest my own."

"Is this the start of a coital adventure" he teased

Agron chuckled. "Hardly. We need sleep, and we shall get it." he said as he pulled the furs over their bodies and pulled his lover into a close embrace.

Nasir snuggled in "I wish to have breakfast with our son tomorrow, I miss him"

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Cease worry, Crixus shall bring him soon."

Nasir nodded and let himself slip in to sleep. They slept a few more hours, but the sun rose too soon to provide them with proper rest. They were woken by a giggling boy squirming his way in between their arms underneath the furs.

Nasir beamed, the grin hurt his nose, but it was well worth it.

Agron groaned softly and shifted slightly, letting boy squirm in between them. His eyes opened slowly and he gently peeled the wet cloth from his lover's face. He was not swollen but darkened by bruise, yet he looked radiant and a soft smile slipped upon the German's lips as well.

Nasir peppered the little boy's face with kisses "did you have a nice time with Crixus little one?" He asked.

Yakub beamed. "Papa took me maket and we plaaaay!" he giggled. Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Let me warm you up some fruit juice and some tea for wala and vati." he said and slowly stretched his body before getting out of the bed.

"And did you get presents?" He asked knowing Crixus spoilt the boy almost as badly as he did belle.

Yakub nodded. "Fruuuut an nuu belt foor Spartycooos nife." he grinned.

Nasir smiled "and what fruit did he get you" he enquired encouraging the boys Latin.

"mangooo an apple." he beamed.

"Ooh! Yummy you lucky boy! Did you say thank you?" He asked.

Yakub nodded, full of energy, his silky locks flying around his face

Nasir beamed at him, pulling him in to a tight cuddle "I missed you.."

"Miss you toooo walaa...mwah.." he pressed a wet kiss to his wala's cheek and giggled. "Lov youu..."

"As I love you. Wala has to work today little man,"

Yakub pouted. "Vati tooo?"

"I think so, but we can have lunch together?" He said "and I have a new friend for you."

Agron chuckled as he carried the cups into bed, handing them each theirs. "We shall take you with us this morn and you will be with wala for a while before I take you to Spartacus." he smiled.

"You can't stay long with wala though. He is healing the sick, and doesn't want you to get ill" nasir said protectively.

"Only while I fetch Rohan and one of the women. It will not take long. He can play with Kai while you check on the sick." suggested his lover.

Nasir nodded "that would be fine."

They drank their tea and had a quick wash from last night's fight before Agron picked up their son upon his hip and they walked towards the medicus quarters.

Nasir found there was already a large queue stretching out of the door, it was going to be a long day.

Kai was already hurrying around, sending those well enough off to rest, emptying some of the beds which would be necessary, and folding cloth from above fire. He sighed softly in relief when he saw Nasir finally entering. Nasir smiled softly "It seems it shall be a busy day Kai"

Kai nodded tiredly but managed a small smile. It widened perceptibly however when he saw the child upon Agron's hip. "Oh you have a little one of your own?" he asked, waving at the giggling boy.

Nasir took the boy in his arms "this is my son, Yakub"

Kai smiled. "Hello Yakub, I am Kai…of the same land as your father...your vati.." he looked at Agron, wondering if he had the boy calling him such in their native tongue

"Wine! Land of wine!" The boy giggled.

Kai laughed softly, the sound chiming like light bells. "Rhine, little Yakub, not wine." he corrected. "M-may I hold him?" he asked Nasir uncertainly, blushing lightly.

Yakub was already reaching out for the boy "it seems Yakub has answered for you" Nasir chuckled.

Kai smiled and let the boy embrace him round the neck as he pulled him securely upon his hip. "Hello little Yakub." he smiled and saw the boy's interest in his long braids.

"Your hair long, you as old as wala?" He asked curiously, touching the ashen blonde locks

Kai shook his head. "No, I shall still hold mantle of teen for three years. They are longer because I like them as such…my mutty had me grow it out." he explained as he sat down upon his bed and bounced the happy child upon his knee with a gentle smile.

Yakub thought for a long while. "you...sebenteen?" He asked hopefully.

Kai chuckled but shook his head and said. "Very close, you are such a clever child." he praised. "I am sixteen years of age, though I may look a year or so younger."

"Mah wala is tenty and vati tenty fav!"

Kai smiled. "And they are mighty warriors. And you are how old, little Yakub?" he asked kindly.

"Foor! Fav soon!"

Kai smiled. "And can you show me on your hand how many that is?" he asked, wondering if his fathers have been teaching him useful knowledge as well.

Yakub held two fingers up on each hand "foooooorr!"

Kai clapped his hands. "very good." he praised. "You are a clever child indeed. I like you Yakub, think we can be friends?" he asked kindly.

"I like ebey one cept womans!" He declared "specialy spartycoos, I lub him, he firty, I can't do dat on hands" he said clearly in a very chatty mood.

Kai chuckled and hugged the boy, as they spoke and let him cuddle into his light blue tunic. It was then that Agron stepped back into the medicus quarters with two Phoenician women who instantly went to Nasir's side to aid, and a grinning Rohan.

Nasir greeted Rohan with a tight hug. Yakub squealed when he saw the man.

Kai stood from the bed as the redhead approached him. The redhead appeared to be one of the warriors but the skin around his eyes was wrinkled slightly with many a smile upon face even in his youth. Kai blushed slightly and put Yakub down so he could run to the tall man.

Yakub jumped at the man's leg, clinging to it tightly.

Rohan laughed softly and pulled the boy up in his arms, pressing a few kisses to his cheek. "It has been far too long little warrior! And you have grown so much!" he exclaimed, holding the boy close to his chest. Kai did not know the man, but recognised his accent as one of his kin and smiled softly at the scene before him.

"I gonna be biggg like youu!" He giggled

Agron chuckled, watching the reunion of the man with his son. Yakub has always been fond or Rohan and he seemed to be fond of Kai as well. Perhaps he could bring them together...judging by the smile upon Kai's face when he watched Rohan

"RowanRowanRowan!" Yakub pestered.

The redhead chuckled. "What would you like little one?" he asked.

"This is ma new fwend, KaiKai!" He said pointing to the blond who flushed sheepishly, giving Rohan a small wave.

Rohan looked at the boy, for he still was quite young and stepped forward. "Kai, you say? That is name of our land. Are you from East of Rhine?" he asked the pretty blond.

"Y-es, well...mostly, I have been born slave here." he replied in German.

The redhead nodded. "Did mutty teach tongue native to her?" he asked kindly, seeing how shy the boy appeared.

"Y-yes, before she p-passed" he said quietly.

Rohan patted his shoulder gently. "You are kin, nonetheless." he offered with a smile. "I am called Rohan."

"Greetings then, Rohan" he said quietly, not looking at the man.

"Why do you not gaze upon man who speaks with you?" asked Rohan gently. For once Yakub was quiet and just curled into the lightly freckled chest.

"Apologies, it is hard to shake habit of life time"

Rohan nodded. "It is of no matter. You are a free man now, and soon you will learn to lift gaze." he offered kindly with a smile before turning to Agron who was observing them with a grin.

"Agron, would to take Yakub now so I may start to treat patients?"

The man nodded and let Yakub climb up his leg with a chuckle. He pressed one last kiss to his lover's lips before leaving the quarters to seek Spartacus about the small ceremony.

Nasir got to work the five of them working as a team. they delivered another babe, helped an old man pass as painlessly as possible, amputated a finger, and sutured so many cuts nasir's fingers were aching by the end of it.

The Phoenician women tended to other female patients and small children, Rohan was aiding Nasir with his strength and Kai kept all calm the best he could, his light feet carrying him around swiftly, passing to them all manners of salves, alcohol, herbs and cloths.

"Kai would you suture this patient," Nasir said, soaking his sore aching hands in some cold water.

Kai nodded and stood over the man. Rohan held the Syrian patient in place with a firm grip and nodded for the boy to proceed. He made quick but careful work of it, not meeting the gaze he felt upon him from the redhead. They made the man comfortable and Rohan was just about to suggest taking a break when he noticed the blond swaying slightly on his feet and quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

Nasir was at Kai's side in a heartbeat. "How much water have you drank today?" He asked firmly

Kai blinked slightly and blushed at the attention. "A small cup. I w-was going t-to have a b-bite in the m-morn but p-patients woke and n-needed t-tending to.." he said a bit more shakily, not liking the firm tone of the Syrian, his eyes lowered.

"Foolish boy, in this heat you need at least a cup an hour. how can you expect to heal others if you collapse yourself? rest in a bed, I shall bring water and nourishment."

Kai blushed deeper as Rohan picked him up as if he were a feather and placed him upon bed, placing pillows beneath feet to aid.

Nasir got a large cup of water and some honeyed oats bring them to the boy, "silly thing, you could have got yourself very ill..."

"A-p-pologies..." he said softly, not wanting to displease the Syrian any further as he drank the water down quickly, only now realising just how thirsty he was.

Nasir sighed exasperatedly and got him another cup.

Rohan chuckled and let the boy have his water before cheekily picking up nasir in his arms and depositing him on ne free bed. "You rest as well or Agron would have my hide!" he waggled his finger at the Syrian and handed him a cup of water as well.

Nasir frowned, "I have kept hydrated all of the day, and now I am taking leave to see my husband to be an son,!"

Rohan shook his head. "They will be here any moment, I have orders to keep you here and make you rest in case you finished with duty's before they arrive." he smiled. "Please do not fight me, on this matter. If you wish to be angry, be angry with your beloved." he said and walked over to Kai, checking he was well before asking the women to clean up the counters tops.

Nasir sighed rolling his eyes and lying back he was a warrior not a sick boy.


	35. Chapter 35

"I love it when you pout…" he soon heard a voice at the side of his bed. Agron was standing there with a spare tunic and flannelled cloth. It was clear they were to have a bath.

Nasir frowned at him, "Was this your doing..." he said sternly.

Agron's smile dropped slightly. "Do not be cross with me my own. It served a purpose and now we can have all the time we wish together."

"But what about the rest of the people waiting," he asked with a frown

Agron shook his head. "There is not many, Kai and the women will be able to help. If there truly is an urgent case, they know where to find us." he said and offered his lover his hand.

Nasir nodded, grateful for the rest. Agron pulled him close to his side and gently guided him up towards the bath. There were oil lamps around the room and the bath was filled with cool water and oils to wash the heat off their skin.

Nasir smiled gratefully, his hands and arms were killing him from the two days of endless work.

Agron took off their cloth and picked him up in his arms, stepping carefully inside the bath and letting the Syrian float, weightless in the waver, his arms supporting him.

Nasir smiled "I feel like a fish"

Agron chuckled. "Let arms rest after days' hard labour.." he said and leaned down to tease his lover's lips with soft nips. Nasir returned the kisses with a soft grin.

"Come, let me wash you my own.." Agron said softly and picked up a piece of some cloth, pouring some oil over it to wash the Syrian's beautiful dark skin before gently rubbing the knots out from beneath his fingers. Nasir sighed contently enjoying the gentle touch. Agron made sure to relax his shoulders before washing the rest of his lover and then simply lounged in the water. "I have a surprise for you this evening. We have a few more moments to rest before our presence is required in our quarters."

Nasir sat up looking at him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "What kind of surprise?"

Agron chuckled. "Well one more for you as I won't be able to be present due to tradition." he mused. "You shall find out soon, do not worry yourself."

"But why?" Nasir asked worriedly, "Are you going somewhere? My place is forever with you, Agron..."

Agron gently cupped his cheek. "I shall be with our son and Crixus in his quarters, while you do what must be done." he smiled gently.

"...what must be done...you are making no sense Agron..."

"Do you trust me?" the German asked softly.

"Do you need to ask?"

"Do you need to ask all the questions instead of just trusting me?" Agron countered.

"It is curiosity, not mistrust," he said gently, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Agron held him close and kissed him deeply. "Then trust me, I promise you will enjoy the surprise."

Nasir wrap his arms around his lover's middle, just holding him close in the water.

Agron let his lover rest his head upon his wide scarred chest a moment before pulling away. "We need to go no love. Come."

Nasir nodded, and got out of the water, shuddering as he quickly dried himself pulling on his subligaria and tunic.

Agron dried himself off as well and pulled on his own tunic for a change, and took his hand, leading him towards their quarters.

Nasir felt his eyes brimming with curiosity.

Agron lead him inside where and old hunched man was seated comfortable in the cushions, sipping a cup of tea Agron had prepared for him earlier. "Ah, and you must be Nasir." he smiled kindly, his old face weathered with hardships of life but eyes still bright and warm. Agron chuckled. "Nasir, this is Persitus. He is one of the master jewellers within these walls. And he has brought some rings for you to choose from, for me. As I have already chosen one for you.." he said with a gentle smile.

"Rings..." He said shocked "you mean...for?"

Agron smiled gently and nodded. "I had yours made a few days ago and thought it would be time for you to have a look at the selection and choose one for me, from you." he offered, hoping his lover would like the idea.

"Let us chose together," he smiled, "I wish to see which looks best upon you,"

"Would you like to see yours as well?" he asked as they sat down across from the man.

"No, let it be a surprise for whenever we can be wed during this infernal war..." he said softly. "Gold...definitely, silver forever reminds me of chains..."

"And it will look so much warmer against your skin. Gold was my choice as well." he admitted before nodding to the master jeweller who unwrapped a piece of leather with velvet and showed various gold bands to the men. "Take your time choosing. Know only that your man took one look and had chosen immediately, only making a slight alteration. Let us see how you choose." he said, his voice slightly parched with age.

Nasir immediately picked up a ring that looked like the band was twisted gold. "This reminds me of a tor, some of your people wear them, and I know they are popular in the Rhine and Saxony..."

Agron nodded. "They indeed are. Would you like to see how it looks upon hand?" he smiled.

Nasir smiled "place it upon self, I would not wish for the pleasure until our day has come,"

Agron nodded and took the ring from him, easily sliding it upon his finger and showing it to his lover.

"What do you think my love?" he asked

"It feels warm against skin, as my heart does when you are by side." Agron smiled.

Nasir smiled gently, "then it stands my selection"

"A fine choice." complimented Persitus as he took the band from Agron. The German nodded. "You shall receive coin as was arranged when I have picked the band for my man." he said and the old man nodded, heaving himself up from the ground and with last goodbyes headed from their quarters.

Nasir smiled gently at him "What a wonderful surprise...I cannot wait until we find a time to place the rings upon each other for eternity,"

"The time has been set." revealed Agron softly.

Nasir gasped "W-what? When?"

"When the moon turns full." which was a week's time. "I was hoping you might agree upon a small ceremony during the sunset. Its colours so warm they would remind you of home, and make us look forward to the night ahead." he added.

Nasir was speechless "I...don't know...what to say..." he stammered

"Is it too soon? Do you wish to wait?" concern coloured Agron's voice.

"No...Agron I would marry you this second, if the gods would let me!" he gasped

Agron smiled again. "All is prepared. What is left for you to do is speak with Crixus. He is the one who wishes to give us robes for ceremony as a gift. As I cannot be the one to choose them for you, it is the only detail I could not arrange. All else is set. We have been working on ideas for weeks now.." he admitted.

"Fuck the gods..." he exclaimed shaking his head, "you are a marvel Agron of the Rhine,"

Agron chuckled. "Our family was a great deal of help. Saxa and Naevia will prepare the meal, Gannicus obtain the wine for the festivities. The place is set, rings chosen and our closest invited. It truly did not take much.." he said softly.

"It took great heart and thought. Will Spartacus be the one to perform ceremony?"

Agron smiled and nodded. "He is also the one who shall keep our son occupied for the night so we may celebrate on our own. Yakub already knows he will be the one to guard our rings until it is time to put them on."

Nasir beamed "Agron...you are not leaving our bed this day" he said his smile turning wicked.

Agron chuckled. "We only have a few hours to rest before the sun comes up again and you have more patients to treat my own." he said, cupping the smaller man's cheek.

"Rest was not the word I had in mind..."

Agron looked at his wicked smile, his eyes darkening swiftly with passion. "What do you have in mind, my own?" he asked, pulling the smaller man closer.

"You have given me my hearts desires, let me give you yours *dominus* " he breathed.

Agron shuddered softly, remembering the last time his lover had called him such a name. He pulled the Syrian into his lap and kissed him passionately, his actions conveying his wish for his lover's body. Nasir returned the kiss with even more passion, moaning in to it. Agron growled softly at the delicious sounds escaping his lover's throat, his own passion burning brightly when he heard the smaller man.

Nasir pulled them back in to the soft furs with a small hiss, Agron naturally settling between his legs, their lips still fixed on each other. Agron's hands were all over the smooth dark skin, covering every inch he could reach as their hips rubbed together sensually. He had all cloth off their forms with impatient fingers working their way between them, until skin met skin fully and he moaned softly at the feel of his lover's passionate embrace and the heels digging into his lower back. Nasir groaned deeply, raking his nails slowly down Agron's scarred back.

The wide back arched beneath his touch as a soft hiss of approval escaped the German. He swiftly dipped fingers in oil, for there was noth that would stop him from having his lover now, apart from the need for preparation. Nasir seemed to be of the same mind, he was already pushing Agron's hand down to prepare him.

Agron kissed him deeply as he prepared him with care, trying to push impatience out of actions for his lover's benefit. Nasir didn't have any patience, he was already pulling his lover closer. Agron kissed him deeply, three of his fingers scissoring slightly to stretch his lover better before he could not take anymore and swiftly oiled himself up. Instead of sliding inside however, he rolled them over, his eyes burning with deep fire as his lover now straddled his hips. "Ride me, my own..." he whispered.

Nasir was on him in an instant, sinking down on his lover's cock with a deep groan. Agron's back arched beneath him as his cock was swallowed up by the slick tight warmth. His hands gripped onto slim thighs firmly as they both took a moment to relish in being one before aiding his lover in moving above him. Nasir moaned deeply, moving under his lover's guidance, their gaze fixed on one another.

Agron raised one of his hands to worry a dark brown perfect pebble upon his lover's chest between his fingers, as his hips rose into the smaller man more sharply in a deeper thrust. Nasir moaned, his hands pressed on Agron's abdomen to give him leverage and keep up with the desperate pace.

Agron's hand suddenly wound around the back of his lover's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss before sliding down the delectable body to hold him down upon his length by the thighs. The German dug his heels into their bed and raised his hips, thrusting steadily within his lover, reaching new depths, which was aided by the new angle. Nasir groaned and whimpered into the kiss, squirming against the intense pleasure. Agron held them close, his lips and teeth slipping lower to worry at the smooth dark skin of his lover's back. His thrusts increased as their passion rose and the coils in belly tightened harder. Nasir could barely hold back from his release now, his body trembling with need.

"Let go...my own..." panted Agron softly in his ear as he increased thrusts against the sensitive gland, waiting only to feel his lover release first before joining him in absolute pleasure.

Nasir spilled with a soft cry, his whole body tensing tightly around his lover's cock.

Agron gasped and thrust a few more times before burying his cock deep inside his lover and with a soft passionate cry followed the Syrian into oblivion. Nasir cried out with him before flopping completely spent on to his lover. Agron held him tightly a moment longer as his frame shuddered with the pleasure before loosening his hold slightly, pressing gentle kisses along Nasir's damp hairline. They remained joined and resting together in the intimate position for a while, simply enjoying the closeness. Nasir had his head buried in Agron's neck, just revelling in their wonderful after glow.

Gentle fingers rubbed along his spine and the German reached for the furs, pulling them up around their waists for a bit more comfort. "My own..." he whispered and pressed a gently kiss to the Syrian's forehead, expressing his delight at the exquisite pleasure received.

Nasir gaze flicked up at him and he offered a soft and slightly half-lidded smile.

"Rest now...we have another long day ahead of us." Agron smiled.

"A day closer to marrying you..." His lover said quietly.

Agron smiled. "A day closer until I wear gold upon finger for rest of my days on this plane." he said softly and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead before the night claimed them.

"Ah- and the next" Nasir corrected with a grin.

Agron chuckled. "If I am allowed it there." he grinned. "Think your parents will mind? WE will have some explaining to do once we meet with them..." he mused.

"Oh fuck the gods... It's the afterlife though...is everything not meant to be perfect, won't we be able to hide from them?"

Agron chuckled. "You wish to hide from your own parents? I do doubt that...perhaps they will not be as opposed to me once they know you are the only my heart beats, and will ever beat for..." he said softly.

"It will take a long time to convince my sisters of that." he grinned noting his lover paling "they'll be all over you."

It was Agron's turn to say "Fuck the Gods. Will I have to pass some sort of examination or test so they may judge if I am fit to be yours?" he paled.

"Oh no, it is not if you are fit to be with me, it is much more, if you will have them instead" he grinned.

Agron raised a brow. "You tease me..." he said hopefully, wondering whether it was an attempt at humour from his lover.

"Oh no, trust me, they will be all over you, petting, giggling. If you ask for something they'll fight to get it for you first...oh and the squealing, they'll squeal at anything you do"

Agron groaned softly as he imagined that. "Fuck. The. Gods. ...your family with torture me...do you think at least your parents will be a bit more lenient with me after I go through *that*?" he asked.

"Maybe, my father will question the living hell out of you to asses you worthiness and potential and my mother will be obsessed with cooking for you and feeding you up"

Agron grimaced slightly. "How...fortunate." he finally managed.

"I haven't even mentioned my brothers."

Agron blanched slightly. "What might that be?" he asked.

"You'd have to earn Faizel's trust...and that is easier said than done..."

Agron nodded. "I shall do my best. He is your brother and I shall hope to be of good tolerable company." he smiled.

"Adil will sympathise with, but he will give you the threatening big brother talk."

"How...wonderful." grimaced Agron softly but the shrugged. "Well, I guess I will have to grit teeth and allow such treatment. You are most worth it after all." he smiled.

Nasir grinned "oh and Baki will just silently judge you"

"Silently judge me?" he asked.

"He doesn't talk much. He will simply observe you"

Agron nodded. "Anything else I should begin preparing for? or shall we rest eyes and minds for the night?" he asked.

"I think that is all - what about your family?" He asked curiously

Agron carded his fingers through his lover's locks gently. "Mutty will adore you, as will my sister. Duro shall clap you upon back and tease about spreading cheeks to for a German but you will be well received."

Nasir rolled his eyes "what is it with the German obsession with spreading cheeks"

"We are easy enflamed people. Some believe fire is what pulses in our veins instead of blood. You would understand if you ever met my father, which you will not." Agron said with resolution.

"But will he not be in the afterlife?"

Agron's fingers tightened in his lover's hair a moment before he realised his grip and soothed the scalp gently. "apologies." he said softly. "He surely will be in the afterlife but that does not mean I would have you anywhere around him." he said finally.

"I shall meet him, but if you wish distance then of course there will be it."

Agron was silent for a while. "I do not know if I wish to meet him there...not only will he never approve of me, and by extension you, but he may prove hostile towards our bond. I would not have him disturb what is between us with his words and possible actions. " he said softly.

"He would not, nothing will break the bond we have"

"I did not say break. He has a…particular way with words that makes the worst of sting upon heart. He would not hurt us physical, so I am hope he would not attempt. But he will not be pleased in the slightest. Hence why I would rather not be in his presence."

"My father will take you in as his own" he smiled encouragingly

Agron returned the smile. "His kindness will be well rewarded with gratitude. Now, we shall shut eyes and get rest. We have little hours of rest before we have to brave the day my own." he added and gently pulled out of the Syrian, feeling the loss of no longer being one, but he got them more comfortable beneath the furs and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep now, my own. Know my heart beats for you.." he said gently.

Nasir shuddered softly then smiled at the man. "And mine beats in tandem with you."

Agron pressed one more kiss to his cheek before sleep claimed them for the night.

….

Kai was tired as the sun upon face woke him slowly. The night had been long and he had to get up a few times, but he was used to getting little rest from his days of serving dominus. He stretched languidly upon bed before opening his eyes and sitting up swiftly with a gasp.

Upon a chair near his bed sat the grinning redhead from yesterday, Rohan. "Gutten morgen." he grinned cheekily.

Kai jumped "m-morgen!" He gasped.

Rohan lifted his hand gently in a soothing gesture. The boy seemed quite jumpy. "I did not wish to disturb sleep, you appeared peaceful when I arrived." he said in a gentle tone, but his eyes were glistening with mischief.

"Then why did you?" He asked curiously, sitting up properly rubbing at his eyes

Rohan leaned down and handed him a cup of fresh mint tea, warm but soothing with its cooling quality, and a bowl of porridge. "To make you eat. I would not have you swaying your way into my embrace with fatigue again. I prefer one willingly entering my arms." he grinned.

Kai flushed "Apologies..."

Rohan leaned his head to the side, noticing the boy was not stuttering as he had been yesterday. Perhaps he stuttered so much around Nasir because of the respect and authority he held... nevertheless he smiled kindly at the body. "No apologies needed. Here, eat with me before you prepare the salves and I go see if anyone needs help or carrying." he said and picked up his own bowl.

Kai nodded and quickly ate his porridge. Rohan ate silently as he observed the patients who were also starting to stir in the morning light, his face partially turned away from the boy in his observation.

Kai drank his tea before getting up, stretching and splashing his face to freshen himself.

Rohan handed him cloth to dry with before heading to help a few sit up against the pillows to eat their porridge as well. Kai collected the cleaned clothes and bandages that have been drying over night, humming to himself. They worked both together and separately, never falling beneath the other's feet in their tending to patients. The more serious cases were waiting for Nasir but Rohan helped Kai with the easier ones he could do himself.

Nasir came in when sun was almost at its peak, with a beaming smile upon his face.

Kai smiled and blushed when he saw darkened marks upon the skin of the Syrian's throat.

"Your German must have worked hard to put that smile upon face." grinned Rohan as he greeted his brother and friend.

Nasir beamed at him, "I am getting married next week!"

Rohan grinned. "I know. I was invited." he winked. "Which reminds me, Kai should be present as well if any of the guests feel faint." he grinned teasingly.

"It is a ceremony with gladiators. I doubt there Crixus shall be sobbing with joy" he snickered.

Rohan winked at the statement. "The undefeated Gaul? Hardly." but his face sobered. "Mind turns worry towards our kin. Saxa, a woman of great fighting skill has been much absent from training lately. I hear she is invited, mind turned worry towards her." he said.

"That is upon my request she is healing and needs rest"

Rohan seemed much more content after receiving such news. "I pray to gods she heals whatever her illness is." he said with a kind smile.

"It is working, yes" Nasir smiled "and of course Kai has invitation" he smiled at the boy.

The blond was blushing fiercely. "I would n-not wish to imp-pose.." he said softly.

"You are not imposing, I consider you a new friend"

Kai flushed but this time with pleasure at the kind words. "G-gratitude." he said with a real smile before hurrying to finish the herbal paste. Rohan stepped closer to Nasir and folded his arms over his chest. "How old is the boy?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sixteen I believe. Why, have you formed a liking for him?" Nasir asked with a grin.

Rohan saw right through the grin upon his friend's face. "By gods, you seem very please at the idea that I would take a liking to him. You are not telling me something." he said, ever the mischievous German like Agron.

"Agron and I might have set initial wheels in motion..."

Rohan's eyes sharpened a little but his face did not lose the smile. "By forcing my hand in here and making introduction. I could have guessed the moment you did..." he said thoughtfully but then grinned. "Gratitude. He is of rare beauty, not too young to be courted either. Yet I wonder where his preference lies. Do you have knowledge of it?"

"Oh come on dear Rohan, with that level of fluidity in movement of course he likes cock"

Rohan laughed softly. "That was my first guess. I wonder if he is yet untouched..." he mused.

"I would say yes, judging by how awkward he gets when affection is shown" mused the Syrian by his side.

Rohan nodded thoughtfully. "Gratitude, for introduction and revealing first intent. Does it mean I have permission from Agron to court him?" he asked. Agron was much respected with his kin as the Great German, the Gladiator from East of Rhine, and his blessings would be much appreciated by custom.

"Of course, It was his idea" Nasir grinned.

Rohan returned the grin before looking at the blond. Kai paused in stop when he noticed them both looking at him and grinning. He smiled feebly before hurrying around with more fresh cloth.

"He is so delicate, light as a feather as well from when I held him in arms. gratitude for having faith that my touch shall no break him." grinned the German by Nasir's side.

"Speaking of breaking, go break further words with him" encouraged the Syrian and shooed the man off.

Rohan grinned and clapped the Syrian upon shoulder as he went over to the patient Kai was treating and held him down. "You may work easier now. Apologies for taking so long to come to aid." he said.

"You were breaking words about me..." He said quietly "to what end?"

Rohan's hold on the patient did not loosen but he was momentarily surprised by the question. "I asked what knowledge Nasir and the Great German had of you. No offence was meant." he replied honestly.

"And why you would enquire such?" he asked not looking up from cleaning a wound.

Rohan noticed a slight tremble in the blond's hand but it was gone in a wink. He wondered whether he should reply obtrusively or be bold with the young man, but did not wish to lie, so bold it was. "I inquired after age." he said before pausing a moment. "And preference." he added a bit more softly.

Kai paused a moment in his work, "and why make such enquiries?"

Rohan smiled. "Courting requires one to be at least 15 years of age. I was considering the intent." he replied honestly.

Kai looked up at him in shock "m-me?"

Rohan nodded, his head leaning to the side. "Is the knowledge of my considered intent displeasing to you?" he asked, worried about the boy's reaction. The man in his grip suddenly lurched but he held him down firmly, growling slightly until he saw the patient calm down and looked back up at the blond.

"No...but..I...I mean...me" he stammered.

Rohan looked confused. "Why does notion seem to surprise?" he asked.

"Because you are a warrior" he answered "how old do you stand?"

"I stand three and twenty years of age. And mind is still confused at to why it is a surprise that a warrior would consider the intent as I am."

"Because I am nothing, a simple freed slave"

Rohan shook his head. "You are far from nothing. Each man and woman freed from slavery or still bearing shackles have their worth. And so do you, with your kind heart and gentle skill. Do not underestimate self worth." he said simply yet honestly.

Kai shrugged and began to suture the man's wound. Rohan remained silent and let him work. He caught Nasir looking at them and the corner of his lips turned to smile at the wink he received.

…..

At lunch time Nasir sought our Agron.

The Great German was in discussion with Spartacus as they stood over the map with deep frowns marring their foreheads. Agron heard a rustle at the curtain and looked up, his face immediately lightening into a welcoming smile. "Nasir." he extended his arm towards his lover in invitation.

Nasir smiled and entered, greeting Spartacus before standing by his lover "what is for discussion?" He asked.

Agron and Spartacus exchanged a look. "Merely strategy but the sun is high up on the sky, we should pause to feed belly. Will you join us?" he asked.

Nasir nodded "I actually had request if Spartacus is agreeing"

"Speak of request then." offered Spartacus as they seated themselves and had some bread with cheese.

"I was wondering if we could have celebration after ceremony...with contest"

Both Spartacus and Agron looked at him surprised. "I have been told you prefer smaller celebration. We were planning a meal before leaving you to weeding night. What celebration and contest do you have in mind?" asked their leader.

"And I know that Agron is a man for celebration, this stands as compromise, I wish for contest as we had in villas past, which bonded us all, it is needed now more than ever especially with the tension the roman captives are causing...plus...I would love to press my new husband in to sand"

Agron grinned. "We shall see who will be eating sand." he winked. "But the idea stands formidable, if you would agree." he turned to Spartacus. Their leader nodded and smiled. "Very well." he agreed.

Nasir smiled "just don't eat too much, else your belly will be too full to fit all the sand you'll be eating in" he quipped

Spartacus chuckled softly at their teasing before a squeal could be heard. "Your son awakes." smiled the Thracian. As they have been in discussion, Agron had put their son down for a nap in Spartacus' quarters.

Yakub jumped in to Spartacus' lap and Nasir could tell by the grunt the leader let out that his groin had taken most of the impact. He mouthed an apology at the leader.

Spartacus waved him off and moved the boy more comfortably to rest upon his thighs. "Did you enjoy a pleasant nap, Yakub?" he asked.

Yakub nodded "dweamed of vati killin seeeea monster!"

"And what about me Yakub?" Nasir asked with a chuckle

"You got ateded"

"Oh" Nasir laughed

"But vati cut you out of its tummy when he killed it" he nodded.

Agron was laughing at his son's imagination. "And what happened once I pulled wala out of the monster's belly?" he asked.

"Wala covered in feeshie bits" he said, referring to the guts he had seen his daddy remove from fish.

Agron laughed harder at his son's explanation. "And then you woke up?" he asked.

"Well you started mwahing with tongies," he wrinkled his nose in distaste 'big people are silly..."

Spartacus' lips were hidden by his cup of wine but it was clear as the light of the day that he was laughing, his shoulders shaking slightly. He swallowed wrongly at the last words and coughed a little bit before smiling at Yakub. "Is that so little warrior?" he asked, looking up at his second in command.

Nasir was bright red. "Yes, they like feeshies, poppop, sometime on vatis-"

"Yakub" Nasir wisely interrupt, "why don't you tell Spartacus about your new belt?"

As Yakub started telling Spartacus excitedly about his belt, they could see their leader still occasionally hide a smile in his cup. Agron shared a look with his lover and grinned. They would need to explain some things to the boy but when he was yet a bit more older. They could not prevent him being perceptive however.

"He is much too clever for his own good" Nasir said to Agron with a grin.

The German winked. "We need to figure a way to speak to him without giving too much away. He is still too young but it needs to be addressed. This 'popopop' that seems to be his favourite way of describing your...healing kisses." he grinned.

Nasir flushed and just elbowed him this was not a conversation to be had around their leader. Spartacus acted as if he had not heard a word and focused on the happily talking child in his lap.

"I dweam of you too spartycoos, you don't get ateded though never everrr"

Spartacus chuckled. "I am glad. Is it only wala that gets eaten in your dreams?" he asked with amusement.

"No, vati does, he fought his way out of a lion's belly" he nodded.

Agron chuckled. "See love, we are simply too delectable." he grinned at his lover.

"See monsters like wala cause they think his hair is seawees!

Both Agron and Spartacus chuckled at the endearing child.

"Sea weed little one not seawee" Nasir chuckled.

"Nasir!" came Rohan's voice from the hall. "Nasir, where are you?" he called again.

Nasir stood and walked to the curtain "what is it?" He asked.

"Fire in one of the houses! They took it out but many were burned, injured and breathed in smoke. other medicus camps are full so they are sending them here. We need help!" he said, panting softly from running.

Nasir was up in a moment "Rohan take Yakub to Naevia. Agron, Spartacus I am going to need you in this"

"I will join you soon! And protect Kai while I'm gone! He is all alone down there!" Rohan called as he picked up the child and carried him off. Agron and Spartacus followed their lover downstairs into the medicus quarters. The sight that met them was an utter chaos. People were pouring it, some lying on the floor for there were no more free beds. The Phoenician women were healing and Kai was running between patients, seeing to the most urgent cases. He stopped a moment and looked at them relieved as he wiped sweat off his forehead, his hands covered in blood and soot.

"Right. Spartacus, I need you gather as many men as you can, have them bringing water by the bucket load, clean sheets and as much alcohol as they can lay their hands on. Kai, assess everyone. Those with minor burns, ask to wait in the store room next door. I want only the worst patients in here" Nasir said firmly, clearly in charge "Agron, with me"

Kai was filtering all upon entry, yet the quarters were still filled with heavily injured, not one bed left clean, not even Kai's. Rohan came in as well after a while and aided Kai with sorting the mass of people before keeping everyone calm in the room next door. Water was coming in soon, Spartacus making use of his command and Agron trailed after his lover wherever he was needed.

"Agron, he said grimly, his face a little pale, "I believe you have skills at... Butchery"

Agron's featured tightened but he nodded and picked up the sharp, carved knife from one of the desks. "Tell me what you need, I will do it." he said resolutely.

"Blackened skin must be removed, it will not heal, and stops from seeing true damage," he pointed to the end bed, "that one was given a large flagon of wine half an hour ago, pain should be numbed. set to him, and then the next bed, and next after that, in order," he said "Call me each time you are done, then I can assess wounds," he said before turning to Spartacus who was bringing wine. He instructed the men to give the wine in order, so the best effect would be had on each man, he assigned each man and woman a patient, which they were to stay by and talk to and help distract from pain, calling him if urgent assistance was needed.

Agron took a deep breath and a large swig from the wine to steady hand before getting to task. he had placed piece of wood between teeth of patient for in their pain they might bite off tongue. Most were done until the last urgent patient came. His side was charred and it would take skill and precision to work right. "Rohan! Lugo!" he called for help. Leather belts would not be enough. He needed the man perfectly still.

Nasir applied thick layers of salve and then wrapped the burned bodies in wet cloth instructing each attendant to keep them damp.

The three Germans worked together and carefully, keeping the man from thrashing in their grip so Agron could work. Once done, he called to his lover and headed to clean blade with alcohol and wash his own hands. He needed air a moment...

Nasir applied salve and cloth but he had to admit, with this patient it was touch and go. As with many. He sighed wearily, almost finished yet keep a sharp eye upon all patients as he washed his aching hands…


	36. Chapter 36

Agron stepped outside and leaned against the wall. He turned to look for a place to seat himself, now that all urgent and light cases were attended to and they would have a moment of peace. He found Kai, witnessing his morning meal a second time nearby and stepped over to aid by holding hair away from face. The blond reminded him of Duro at moments so much...

Kai looked up and offered Agron a small sheepish smile.

Agron just smiled and rubbed his back, handing him a cup of wine. "Do not drink it. Take sip and clean mouth before spitting." he instructed and pulled the blond to a nearby step to sit upon.

Kai did as told, he coughed though the drink much to strong spluttering it on the ground. he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "i-i should go and help Nasir…"

Agron shook his head. "You will sit and rest a moment. Nasir is almost done, he shall surely join us soon for some air." he said.

"Rohan wants to court me..." Kai said suddenly, not even knowing why he divulged such a thing to the man.

Agron chuckled. "I admit to wishing for such upon your introduction." he said gently, handing the boy a cup of water to wash down the taste of the alcohol from mouth and help settle belly.

"It seems there was planned intent...but what does it mean..." he sighed.

Agron looked at him with surprise. "You do not know of the custom in the land of your kin?" he asked.

"I was not raised there, I was raised as slave," he reminded the man.

"Ah, it slipped mind. Would you wish me to explain custom so you know what expectations to hold?" asked Agron gently.

"Please Agrun," He said, saying the man's name as it was pronounce in the Rhine.

Agron smiled and patted his back gently in appreciation. "Courting is an age old custom, when one expresses interest in another. The man is usually one to court. In your circumstance, Rohan shall court you if that is his intent, for he is older." he started with the basics.

He nodded, "and showing interest...is?"

Agron thought a moment on how to make the boy understand. "He shall wish to gain your favour. By breaking words, offering small gifts of appreciation and aiding his help in any and all matters you wish him to. The custom often proves a true heart of a man, and his mind as well. You may end courting at any given moment if it displeases you, but it may last as long as you wish it. All you have to do is accept when he asks you for permission to court. He has already asked mine, I have given it if you are agreeable of course."

"I think I may have agreed...I am not sure," he began but flushed deeply as he saw Rohan approach.

Agron shook his head but grinned. "Only one way to find out.." he encouraged with a last pat to the shoulder before getting up and pointing Rohan to join the blond.

The redhead stepped closer and smiled. "May I sit by side?" he asked courteously.

Kai gulped nervously "o-of course..."

Rohan sat his tired body down. He was a little shorter than Agron and not as wide by any chance but his muscle was clear from hard work and fight, small scars littering his body along with freckles upon sun kissed skin that made them lighter. "How do you fare?" he asked, noticing how tired Kai appeared.

"Better than Nasir I would guess. A small cut from scalpel when a patient jerked, but I am alright," he said gently.

"May I see?" he asked, offering his hand.

He held out his hand, he had bound his palm with a bandage, a small stripe of red marring it. Rohan gently unwound it and noticed the cut, not cleaned properly in haste. He tore an piece of the unmarred cloth and leaned hand towards ground, washing it with alcohol before pouring some water over it to soothe the sting. He rebound the wound carefully but tightly enough to prevent it opening again.

Kai winced but did not flinch, "gratitude..." he said quietly.

"None required." replied Rohan kindly and let the blond take his hand back as he reached for cup to sooth thirst and stretched his long, muscled legs in front of him.

"How many died..." Kai asked softly.

"Three so far, two men and a woman. Three others are in an uncertain state..." Rohan replied just as softly.

He nodded, "a lot better than expected, thanks for Nasir's wonderful skills and words..."

"And Agron's work with blade. And your help for keeping all calm and well supplied and tended to..." the redhead acknowledged the efforts.

Kai smiled tentatively "you held the screamers down..."

Rohan chuckled. "Muscle is hardly comparable to skill." he smiled but noticed a little tremble to the boy's shoulders. "Are you unwell or cold?" he asked.

Kai shook his head "nervous disposition" he explained.

"What makes disposition rise in my presence?" asked Rohan.

"Stressful situations. Mind is still reeling from the frantic work"

"Would you allow for comforting gesture?" asked the redhead gently.

"Of course" he said softly.

Rohan lifted his arm and drew the blond into his firm, warm side in a comforting side embrace, allowing the boy to lean into him if that was his wish.

Kai leaned in a little, his long hair brushing the man's shoulder.

"Do you fair a little better?" asked Rohan gently.

"It is nice...yes" he whispered, looking out straight ahead of him.

Rohan's gentle grip on his arm tightened slightly for a moment in appreciation before he took another sip from his cup.

"So... you want to court me..." he said gently, "why not.."

Rohan smiled and decided to ask in a proper manner. "May I express intent in courting you, Kai? I wish to see whether I may bring a smile to face and peace to mind and heart." he said, as was custom.

"you...may..." he said tentatively.

"Gratitude." smiled Rohan, glad that he was nor rejected by the beautiful blond boy who seemed to be already warming up to him and stuttering less around him.

Kai nodded, "We should...go back in,"

"If that is your wish. Let us see if any more help is needed." he said and stood, offering the boy a hand to pull him up.

Kai took it with a small blush. Rohan pulled him up, trying to be gentle with his strength. Kai, being light as a feather however, and all gangly teenage limbs, fell in to the man's arms, "a-apologies!"

Rohan chuckled softly and steadied him with a hand around his waist. "None necessary. I attempted to moderate strength but it seems I shall have to be more gentle." he said softly.

Kai nodded, bright pink, right to his ears. Rohan gently rubbed his cheek with the back of his fingers for a fleeting moment but did not wish to push so he merely took the blond's hand and led him back inside where they saw Nasir calling them forth with a quick hand wave.

Nasir looked exhausted, he had soot streaked on his cheek, and blood on his arms. Rohan sat the Syrian down. "Tell us what needs to be done and go rest with your man. We will take over." he said firmly.

Nasir shook his head, "We need all hands," he said, "its merely pain management at this point, keeping them with wine and cool cloth, I am working through those that need sutures, but for most it stands time that is needed."

Rohan nodded. "Two more women of Phoenicia have joined us, they shall cover yours and Agron's place. Have faith in us managing pain and other small wounds. You need rest.." he said again, but he was interrupted by Agron sweeping his lover up into his arms and unceremoniously carrying him out of the medicus quarters. Rohan chuckled and turned to Kai. "You shall be in charge of herbs, I will guide women and help suture." he suggested.

Kai shook his head, "your hands are much too large to suture, you would work well grinding herbs to paste"

"Show me whish herbs to grind for suture and I shall do so for you…" he said as they went over to the table with various herbs on display. Rohan had some knowledge but was not sure if he preferred any particular combination.

Kai piled the herbs in to a large mortar, "Just grind till they become one..." he requested.

Rohan nodded and with strength and efficiency ground herbs into a blended paste in a few moments before showing the blond. "Will that be enough?" he asked.

Kai gasped "oh my... That usually takes me a quart of an hour"

Rohan chuckles. "I shall prepare herbs for you from now on." he promised.

"Please, grind some more, we need all we can"

Rohan nodded and remembered the herbs needed as he placed them into the mortar and ground them swiftly and seemingly effortlessly, his wiry muscles working beneath sun kissed skin as he focused on the paste.

Kai tried not to watch the man as he worked, applying salve and binding wounds.

Rohan wound bring him more paste with a soft smile, each time he needed it for the patient before moving to boil cloths damp with blood, his gaze every so often straying to Kai, to see whether he was alright.

At about an hour to midnight Kai yawned, only an hour before Nasir would return.

Rohan was aiding where he could but the fatigue was getting to him. Perhaps he should come back to stay at this villa. He had moved closer to the training ground a few weeks ago, but if he was to both train and court Kai, helping him along the way, he would have to move back here. But for now, all he felt was fatigue from the long day.

Kai sat down for a few moments, rubbing his eyes. Nasir would work for six hours, then he would and so on and so forth. it looked like it would be that way for several days.

A gentle, callused hand landed on his shoulder and a cup was pressed into his slightly shaking hands. Rohan squatted next to him. "Drink and rest." he smiled tiredly.

Kai nodded, "not too long before we can both sleep for a time..." he was just about to sip at his drink when a patient cried out in pain, Kai sighed and got up, giving the patient some wine.

Rohan gently held the man down and then went to put boiled cloth on the rope over the fire to dry. His shoulders were aching, a light tremor to his muscles from the day of wrestling others down and grinding herbs.

Kai flopped back down in the chair once the patient was calmed, rubbing at his eyes with a groan.

Nasir and Agron finally arrived, relieving them off their duties to get some rest. Rohan clapped the Great German upon shoulder. "I shall make my way up here once sun rises. I have yet a way to walk to my quarters." he said tiredly but with a smile.

"Rest in mine if you wish, they are much closer," Kai said suddenly then flushed, not knowing why he offered.

Rohan looked at him surprised as well but smiled softly. "Gratitude. Are you certain you would not mind me sharing space?" he asked gently.

"There is spare bedding you may use, floor is hard, but hopefully will not bother you too much,"

Rohan shook his head. "I have slept upon worse." he said lightly but a shadow passed his eyes a moment as the blond lead him to his quarters.

Kai had shared his room with two Phoenician women, but they had since found partners in men and slept with them now, so his small little room that had once been a scullery had only him.

The room appeared even smaller a moment later as Rohan walked in, his shoulders not exactly too wide but still filled the space with his frame somewhat differently.

Kai didn't really have any possessions, only the clothes on his back, and a spare subligaria. He slept directly on the floor with a blanket and a fur. He offered the fur to Rohan.

Rohan looked at him in confusion. "Is this spare bedding you spoke of? I could not take it from your comfort. You would get easily chilled on the stone with such a slight frame." he said gently.

Kai shook his head, "It is fine really, it is hot these summer nights," he said kindly pressing the fur in to the man's hands.

Rohan took it reluctantly and put it on the floor next to the blond's bedding. There was not much space elsewhere for him to really stretch out his frame.

Kai rummaged in a small pack in the corner of the room, he took out two apples, a small hunk of bread and a small skein of water. He sat next to the man, "dinner," he said with a sheepish smile

Rohan accepted the apple and some water gratefully before dropping to the fur. He took off his sandals, knives from thigh sheaths and other protective leather until all that was left was sun kissed, leanly muscled frame and subligaria. He devoured the apple in a few bites, feeling the hunger in his belly subside greatly as well.

Kai passed him the whole hunk of bread, "I'm not too hungry...and you need more food than me," he said encouragingly.

Rohan only broke a piece off. "The rest we share in the morn before duty." he suggested and put the bread away with a smile.

Kai nodded, "I do not have much, apologies..."

Rohan shook his head. "No apologies required." he said gently. "Now let us rest." he suggested and after eating the piece of bread he finally laid on his back, stretching his long lean frame and crossing arms behind his head to rest. He appeared as if a lazy lion bathing in sun for the warmth.

Kai smiled softly "you're so big..." he giggled slightly, the first time the man had heard the sound "your feet nearly leave the room..."

Rohan opened his eyes and chuckled, his chest shaking slightly. "I am but tall. By no means as wide as some of my kind around here." he smiled. "But I give off lots of heat, as our kin often does, with fire in veins." he smiled, hoping Kai shared his enjoyment of such a trait in their kin. He himself rarely felt too cold.

Kai was wrapped tightly in his blanket. he reached out, tentatively touching Rohan's abdomen, "you...do..."

"If stone gets too chilled for frame, seek warmth in sleep. You shall not be rejected." he said kindly. "Gutten nacht.." he added gently and with a last smile closed his eyes.

Kai curled up in a small ball the way he usually slept, "gutten nacht..." he said gently.

Rohan fell into exhaustion and was still tired when he woke a few hours later. He wondered whether it was the sun but there was no light streaming through the small window. Then what...and then he felt it, something tickling him...

Kai was curled up against his side, still asleep.

Rohan smiled softly and pulled an arm around the slight frame, letting the boy shift slightly and rest his head upon his chest. He felt long silky locks tickling his biceps but he did not mind. Feeling the slightly chilled skin of the boy so close gave him hope that he would be agreeable to being his...and he fell back into slumber, his frame warming them both.

Kai just made a little noise in his sleep, his body subconsciously grateful for the warmth.

The next they woke up, the sun was already starting to filter into the room. Rohan, eyes still closed hummed softly and stretched his frame a little, muscles quivering a moment before he felt the light weight upon his chest and slowly pried his eyes open to look down. Kai was still asleep, bundled up small against him. Rohan tightened his hold gently, letting the tired blond rest some more before duty would call to them. He himself still felt tired but knew he would not get any more sleep.

Kais eyes slowly flicked open, he looked blearily up at Rohan, jumping slightly trying to realise where he was.

"Hush, you are safe. In your quarters." Rohan said gently, rubbing the boy's back to calm him down. "You seeked warmth at night is all." he reassured him.

Kai sat up, looking around him "a-apologies!"

Rohan shook his head and remained lying down, giving the blond a moment to calm down. "None needed. I have promised you before eyes grew heavy that if warmth was seeked at night, it would not be rejected." he reminded the blond with a kind smile.

Kai nodded, he rubbed his eyes, yawning tiredly. He broke the bread, sipping on some water from the skein, "breakfast..." he said.

Rohan sat up and drank some water as well before he ate the bread slowly, filling his belly as he watched the sun rise. "I shall have to speak with Spartacus about claiming quarters back in villa. I shall accompany you to Nasir however." he smiled.

Kai nodded, "I shall go to the acropolis first, and see what rations can be gleaned today,"

Rohan considered a moment. "Would care for me to accompany you there then? My present quarters are at the heart of it, close to training grounds." he said.

Kai nodded, "If we get rations as a pair, we might get more,"

Rohan smiled at his reasoning and nodded. "Very well, let us head out for the day then." he said and strapped his leather about his frame, his thigh muscles bunching slightly as he tightened the leather knife sheaths. Kai simply pilled on his waist cloth and sandals, watching the man pull on his leather. Once prepared, Rohan stretched and stood, careful not to hit his head as he did so with a soft chuckle and motioned for Kai to lead the way.

Kai weaved through the crowds to the acropolis, they queued with the rest of the crowd and between them they got a section of boar rib, a few chunks of ox tail, three apples, a carrot, parsnip, potato, a hunk of bread, a handful of berries, some cheese, and a skein of water and a skein of wine.

Rohan packed all in shoulder bag and carried it along with the two skeins, not wishing for Kai to strain himself as he steered him through the crowd towards one of the houses. It was currently deserted, as Lugo and the other recruits who shared the space were training from sunrise. He led the blond into a room and put down the rations to pack his few belonging. "Sit and rest a moment." he said gently before placing the few subligarias and tunics into another shoulder back, along with a few more knives and a soft fur claimed somewhere on the way.

Kai smiled and held the precious pack of food close. He knew exactly what could be made with them, and his mouth was salivating at the thought. this food could last them a couple of days, maybe more if he was canny.

Rohan looked around and spotted one more thing. He caressed the piece of cloth hiding his little treasured possession with a soft smile before placing it with his belongings and over his shoulder. He looked up at Kai and extended his hand to him, to take the food over his other shoulder before they left.

Kai however misread the gesture, and took the man's hand with a blush.

Rohan chuckled softly and contently held the hand gently, the petiteness of it almost lost in his large callused warmth. "Will you be able to carry the food and one skein?" he asked softly.

Kai nodded, readjusting the pack to rest on his hip. They each took a skein and started heading back up to the commanders' villa, wading through much easier since their hands were joined and others gave them more space to pass together through the streets.

Kai scurried back to his room to store the food covering it with his tunic so nobody would be tempted to steal it. Rohan waited patiently before taking his hand again in an easy gesture and accompanied him to the medicus quarters. Nasir and Agron looked as tired as they felt but smiled at the sight of them entering together.

"We are here to give some respite..." Kai offered.

Agron grinned. "Thoughts were just turning towards bed as well." he smiled. Rohan smiled at Kai and let go of his hand to speak with the Great German before heading to Spartacus' quarters. Agron turned to his lover and embraced him round the waist gently, letting the tired Syrian lean into him. "Ready for bed, my own?" he asked gently.

Nasir nodded, "until time of next shift."

Agron gently guided him up the stairs where they met Rohan who seemed to be grinning from one ear to the other. "I will move back to quarters near yours. I would love for Yakub to rest with me while you are on next shift. I miss the child's happiness. Would you mind?" he asked.

"Take him" Nasir said wearily, almost to the point of being beyond words.

Agron nodded. "Pick him up from Spartacus after your shift ends. He will wish to nap with you and we will be busy with the injured. Now go, Kai seems to prefer you by side." he chuckled and led his lover into their quarters.

Kai smiled sheepishly at Rohan before cleaning the wound of one of the patients before reapplying salve. The man arched and flailed slightly, elbowing the boy in the face. He fell backward on to his ass with a groan.

Rohan was immediately by his side and seated him up in a chair, checking for any broken bones. When he found none, he dipped cloth in cool water and pressed it against the tender skin. "Apologies for taking so long with Spartacus, I should have held the man down.." he said as he gently dabbed at his slightly bleeding nose while shutting up the slightly trashing patient with one displeased glare.

Kai frowned touching his aching nose "mnm"

Rohan caught his wrist gently and pulled the hand away. "Let me cool flesh before you touch." he said gently and with utmost gentleness rubbed the cool soft cloth over the aching skin to sooth and cool it off.

Kai winced as the man dabbed at his nose an eye which he was sure in a few hours would be blackened

Rohan sighed softly. "apologies.." he said softly again, feeling remorseful for not preventing the injury. They barely knew anything of the other, yet he felt he wanted to protect the boy from such things as injury.

"You have nothing to apologise for. A man, in a great deal of pain reacted as any would."

Rohan shook his head. "Had he been held down, you would not stand..well, sit injured." he added with a little quirk to his lip, trying to bring humour into the situation as always.

"And had Spartacus been born a girl maybe none of this would have happened" Kai said with a shrug, "you can't judge life in ifs"

Rohan chuckled. "Had he been born a girl, he would still be just as ferocious and lead us as a woman, I am sure of it." he smiled and passed him a cup of tea to rest a moment as he ground herbs into paste effectively and walked around, seeing who he could tend to in the mean time, passing out wine and soothing a few who were in pain.

Kai smiled and got up from the chair, now that his face had stopped hurting.

Rohan straightened and ground even more herbs, knowing they would be needed. He turned to look around and noticed Kai standing. "Good. I shall see others in the quarters next to these. If you need assistance, don't hesitate to call for me." he said with a smile.

Kai nodded and set to work, dabbing his nose occasionally when it stubbornly continued to bleed.

Rohan worked in the neighbouring quarters for a few hours, sending those who could leave and only needed rest away so they could fill the space with new comers. He was just passing a bowl of porridge to a man, praying that Nasir and Agron would soon join them when he heard Kai's startled cry for him from the other quarters and hastily made way to aid.

Kai was being gripped by his arm by an injured man who wouldn't let go "fix me!" the man hissed.

"i-i I'm trying sir! It takes..time!"

Rohan immediately took the man's wrist and wrestled him down. "You will try to remain calm. He will help you but not if you abuse him. Touch him again and I will be the one helping you, and my fingers won't be as gentle." Rohan said, his voice soft but firm, as was his hold. The man immediately calmed down and Rohan passed him a cup of wine, nodding to him before looking at the blond. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes looking him over until they landed on the already forming bruise upon his arm and scowled at the patient who had the good sense to turn his gaze away.

Kai stood quietly with his head down, gripping his reddened arm.

Rohan strapped the man down after applying some salve swiftly and stood up, slowly approaching the blond. "Kai..." he called to him gently, not wanting to startle him or touch him if that was not what the blond wished for, yet he felt a need to comfort the boy.

"it is fine…" Kai said, "but maybe you should stay by side when it comes to dealing with some of the more injured,"

Rohan stepped close and lifted his hand, holding salve. "I shall from now. May I apply salve to bruise?" he asked gently.

"it is fine, it's not a bruise," he said and headed on to another patient.

Rohan sighed softly but ground more herbs into paste before joining the blond's side, aiding him with patients. Kai worked quietly the whole day, a little unnerved by earlier, but he kept on until evening time, when it was time for Nasir to take over once more.

As they washed their hands, Rohan turned to the blond. "Would you join me for some tea?" he asked.

Kai nodded, "I was going to make stew, if you would like to join me? It is your food as much as it is mine,"

Rohan nodded. "I have a little boy to pick up however, if you do not mind." he smiled, hoping the child would bring a smile to the blond's face.

Kai nodded, "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"By all means." he smiled and in a natural yet reassuring gesture took the blond's hand as before and lead him up to meet their leader. Spartacus had Yakub upon his hip and they were looking over a map, but once the little boy saw them, he cried out happily, startling the Thracian.

Rohan chuckled. "Apologies, we come to take him off your hands. Spartacus, this is Kai, kin and one of Nasir's greatest assets. Kai, meet our leader." he smiled, making introductions.

If Kai became bashful when in the presence of Nasir, it was nothing compared to how the boy reacted to Spartacus. He went bright pink, lowering his head and standing back by the door as a slave would.

"Rowan! Me spartycoos talking stategee do you know stategee!" Yakub squealed loudly not realising it was right in Spartacus' ear.

Spartacus winced slightly and looked at Rohan. The German chuckled and nodded. "Yes I do. And we can talk about it while Kai makes us evening meal. Come, your vati and wala said you could with us for a while." he smiled. He turned to Kai and gently wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer away from the door and the position. "Would you like to take little Yakub?" he asked gently.

The child seemed to like the thought as well as he extended his arms and called "KaiKai!" towards the blond.

Kai smiled sheepishly and took the boy in his arms.

"Kaaaaai why you like toe-mah-toe?" The little boy asked having recently discovered the fruit and the word, this of course made Kai blush deeper.

Rohan chuckled softly by his side. "It is from the heat little one." he answered, saving the blond before looking at Spartacus. "Gratitude."

The Thracian returned the gesture. "I hear you are missed at the training grounds. The recruits were heard wishing it was the German redhead who spread their cheeks." he chuckled, so much more relaxed from his time with the child.

Rohan grinned. "They shall not miss me much longer. I shall be back to training grounds between helping the ruthless Syrian and Kai in the medicus quarters." he answered before they nodded and left.

"Roofless? What that mean?" Yakub asked as Kai carried him "is dat like toofless?"

They both chuckled at the boy's inquiry. "Ruthless, little one. And it is not at all like that. your wala is called ruthless because he is strong, swift and deadly when it comes to killing Romans." explained the redhead and took his from Kai's arms to allow the blond to cook.

Kai was not the best of cooks he put the meat in the pan with some water, and some wine let them simmer for a while before adding two chopped potatoes, the carrot and the parsnip, it was not much but it was the best he could do and he had to admit, it did smell heavenly in the pan.

Rohan was bouncing the babe in his lap and fed the boy and apple before his dark eyes closed and he fell asleep against his chest, snuggling into his heat.

Rohan smiled at the blond. "It smells good." he complimented.

Kai blushed "I am no cook"

Rohan shook his head. "I shall be a judge of skill." he smiled. "If it is your wish, I shall cook upon morrow." he suggested.

Kai nodded "there is not much too cook. I was thinking the stew could be dinner tomorrow as well.."

"if there is any left." chuckled Rohan, letting the blond know of his appetite. "Do not worry yourself about rations. Tomorrow we eat in my quarters." he said

"But we all got our rations today..." He frowned.

Rohan nodded. "I have some food left and you will understand soon that in the commanders' villa, system runs slightly differently." he explained gently.

"Oh... So were not staying here..." He asked "have you found any other abode?"

Rohan nodded. "I held quarters in the commanders' villa previous to a few weeks time, as Agron has named me his second in command when it comes to our kin. Their loyalty lies with Spartacus and the cause, as it should. Yet the way we see Agron, he is Spartacus' second in command and we obey when he gives orders as well. The same goes for Crixus and his Gaul folk. And Nasir holds much sway with his kind attitude with Syrians and Phoenicians. In the commanders' villa, we all have our own coin as well, able to obtain various extra rations from market as well. And Nasir's cooking is almost legendary within the villa as well. I shall show you tomorrow how things are run there." he explained. "That is if you wish. I would like to show you more of what is mine and who is courting you, as well as get the know the man I am courting." he added gently.

"Sounds...wonderful" he threw a small handful of rice he'd been saving in to the stew for bulk

Rohan smiled and leaned back in his seat, stretching out his long tired legs, trying to avoid kicking at anything in the small space. "I am glad..." he replied softly.

Kai sat back for a little bit, stirring the bubbling stew occasionally. Suddenly he could feel large callused fingers covered in something cold touching his arm and spreading herbs across the bruised left there early. "Apologies, I did not wish to keep you in discomfort and eyes did not like sight of injury upon you." said Rohan gently, hoping he did not overstep by applying salve as he had long to most of the afternoon.

Kai jumped but nodded. "Gratitude"

Rohan nodded and leaned back against the wall. There was a little whimper from the bundle in the fur at his side where he had placed Yakub and he gently picked up the sleeping child, placing him upon his warm reclining chest. "There little one, hush…sleep..." he said gently, covering the little one with the fur even though he would be too warm himself.

"Stew's ready. " Kai said, taking his terracotta bowl and spooning himself some before letting Rohan take as much as he wished.

Rohan chuckled softly and tried to move but Yakub whimpered when he tried to pride him away from the warmth. He sighed for a moment before he had an idea. "Kai, would you help? I shall lie upon belly to eat, if you would place little warrior to rest upon planes of back." he suggested.

Kai nodded picking up Yakub, soothing him when he whimpered. Rohan turned and stretched his lean body upon floor, rising on his elbows so his back was dipped slightly like the raised bed he knew Agron and Nasir sleep in with their son and nodded to Kai to place the child upon his back, after getting a bowl of stew in front of himself. Kai gently placed the boy down tucking, the fur tightly around him. Yakub sighed contently as he smuggled into the warm back. It was not as wide as vati's but just as warm and strong and soon he was sucking on his thumb, sleeping contently again. Rohan turned his head slightly, careful not to move too much and smiled at the sight.

Kai sat in the corner with his knees up to his chest.

Rohan looked at him in inquiry. "Why so far from side?" he asked gently.

"Apologies... Old habit"

Rohan beckoned him closer. "come, share warmth of fire and side. The little one seems to be enjoying it already." he chuckled invitingly.

"Let me finish meal" he always ate in the corner, when he had been a slave and the larger slaves fought to steal scraps from the smaller slaves, he found he was rarely noticed.

Rohan nodded and begun eating as well, humming at the pleasant taste. "Well prepared." he complimented and devoured his bowl in moments, his healthy German appetite and strong body famished.

Kai nodded and poured Rohan more sitting next to him now he had finished eating.

Rohan ate hungrily until appetite was mostly satisfied and licked his lips, pushing empty bowl away. "Gratitude." he smiled at the blond.

Kai smiled gently passing him the wine they had.

Rohan drank only half a cup before pushing it away. "I cannot have more than that." he said gently.

"Why?" The boy asked curiously.

Rohan smiled gently. "I forget you are new to camp. None of the commanders ever drink more than half a cup of wine in one day. We need our senses sharp. Spartacus drinks wine very rarely, we all have the half a cup but prefer tea to keep warm and strong. The only commander who is able to function on a healthy diet of wine is Gannicus, the god of the arena. He would most likely not survive a fight without wine in veins." he chuckled softly.

"I don't really drink at all, I'm not used to it."

Rohan nodded. "You are yet of young age, you may enjoy drink as years pass." he smiled encouragingly. He lied in contemplation a moment before asking. "How did you find yourself in rebel camp?" he asked gently, wanting to know how the blond escaped his dominus.

"My dominus was on business in Sinuessa," he explained, "I was his stable boy, we travelled by horse, I was required to tend to them,"

Rohan looked at him confused. "I thought Agron said you only entered these walls a few days ago.."

"No, I only came to his attention a few days ago, I...was hiding..."

Rohan looked at him in surprise. "why were you hiding?" he asked gently, coaxing him into an answer.

"I was scared," he said quietly

"but we have been here for weeks...how did you survive hiding?" he asked gently.

"Stole food..." He shrugged.

Rohan contemplated him for a moment. "What made you decide to stop hiding then?"

"Gannicus found me..." he said drawing his knees up to his chest.

"And Gannicus brought you to Agron then?" he inquired gently. "Were you afraid?" his tone held only soft coaxing.

He nodded, "I thought they were going to kill me?"

Rohan despite himself chuckled softly. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I had just seen people get murdered in front of me..."

Rohan's smile slipped. "Only Romans were struck down. You do not have to worry of any harm coming to you…as long as we can prevent it." he offered another smile.

"It just looked like chaos..."

"I know, and it was a chaos, but only Romans were killed, I can promise you that. We accept all, even those who were upset at the death of their dominus. We gave them choice and purpose. They were free to join or leave." he reassured the blond. The little boy on his back suddenly stirred and slid from his skin, snuggling into Rohan's side, wanting to be held.

Kai instinctively took him and held him, shhing him gently.

Rohan smiled softly as the babe snuggled into the young man and motioned for Kai to come closer. "Come, let us get rest. The moon is already at its peak and we need all precious hours we can get." he said gently.

Kai shuffled a little closer, passing the man the fur he had used the night before.

Rohan instead of pulling on himself put it on the floor instead and with one gently tug of his strong arms had Kai lying on it, close to his own body heat. "You were chilled last night, this should provide warmth." he smiled gently.

"But what will you use for warmth?" he asked

Rohan chuckled. "Do not worry over my warmth. If you stay close, I will not get chilled at all."

Kai looked up at him with a little smile, their faces close.

Rohan's eyes were light, blue as the sky when he return the blond's soft smile, exhaling softly, his breath washing over Kai's cheek.

They flush rose upon the boy's cheeks, as he remained with the gaze.

Rohan noticed the flush and his hand raised to gently rub the heated cheek with his knuckles. If his closeness was well receiver, he would close the small space between them and taste the soft looking lips he had wanted to possess from the moment he met the blond young man.

Kai leaned against the touched slightly, he was not used to it...but it was... nice.

Rohan's face was now closer, barely an inch separating them but he made himself pause, giving the boy one more chance to turn away from him. His eyes were intense pools of greyish blue as he met those of the blond.

Kai flinched "i-i've never..."

Rohan gently rubbed his cheek and lifted his head, not wishing to pressure the blond. "I know..." he said gently, "I can see you are unaccustomed to the touch of another. Apologies, I did not mean to scare you..." he said gently and started to roll back.

Kai suddenly shifted forward and pressed his lips to Rohan's for the shortest of moments before swiftly pulling his away, worrying his lower lip.

Surprise showed in Rohan's face only a moment before he pulled the blond closer and the pad of his thumb gently rubbed the outline of the bottom lip until the worrying teeth released it. "Close your eyes..." he said gently.

Kai looked up at him, nerves clear on his face, but he let out a breath and slowly let his eyes close.

Rohan slowly lowered his head as he cupped the side of his face. He let Kai feel his breath lightly upon his lips first, then he nudged their noses together, getting him used to the closeness of another person so close to his face, giving him time and not closing the space between them just yet.

Kais breath caught in his throat, but he did not move. Rohan watched him carefully for all reaction as his hand slipped from the young man's cheek towards his hair, rubbing his fingers gently over the nape of his neck to relax him a bit more into his touch, anticipation building between them.

Kai could not help but bite his lip nervous his heart hammering in his chest. Rohan's hand slid back to the blond's bottom lip and started gently rubbing the outline of it to have the teeth release it gradually. The truth lay in the fact that such a small nervous gesture set fire through his veins, Kai's innocence so precious to him...he could not hold off any longer and after the teeth released the plump bottom lip once more, he leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together, barely a brush of warm and slightly dry lips over the softest of flesh he had ever felt.

Kai tensed slightly, but then ever so slightly leaned in to the kiss with a sigh.

Callused warm hand slipped once more into the blond's hair and rubbed at his neck gently, pulling his lips away slightly before leaning in again, this time applying a bit more pressure.

Kai gasped softly, his hands nervously clenched into fists at his sides.

Rohan pushed the desire to claim the slightly open lips and only kissed him gently once more before pulling away slightly, waiting for the young man to open his eyes as he gently caressed his temple with the pad of his thumb. He noticed the clenched fists and hoped he had not done wrong by the blond.

Kai slowly opened his eyes but nervously averted his gaze. Rohan continued to gently rub his cheek before lifting the blond's chin slightly, waiting for the beautiful eyes to meet his, giving the blond some time. Kai looked up at him fleetingly, his cheeks flushed.

"How was that for you?" Rohan asked gently.

Kai just nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

"Was that alright? Not too much?" he asked gently.

Kai just nodded again, mute, his lips still tingling from Rohan's touch.

Rohan began to worry slightly at his unresponsiveness. "Would you...prefer I moved a little bit away?" he asked with concern.

Kai shook his head, licking his tingling lips.

Rohan noticed the gesture and smiled softly, reassured. "Alright, shall we get some rest then? Is that what you would like?" he asked gently.

Kai snuggled in to him, Yakub sleeping beside them, sprawled out like a starfish

Rohan chuckled and made sure the boy was properly covered by the furs before he pressed a feather light kiss to Kai's forehead and let the young man curl into his chest.

Kai smiled. "good night," he said softly.

"Good night Khai..." replied Rohan, saying his name with a thick German accent, as it should be.

Kai flushed "How should I say your name?" German not being his first language meant Kai could struggle sometime

The redhead leaned closer and whispered it in his ear. "Rhoan.." he placed a particular accent on the deep rolling r and left the h out completely.

Kai shuddered softly, then repeated it, in the smallest of whispered.

Rohan nodded and gave him and encouraging smile. "Very good." he said softly.

Kai smiled a little more boldly than usual "gratitude,"

Rohan gently caressed his bottom lip. "And that smile is much too lovely. I would see if often if you wish to bestow it upon me." he said softly, his eyes gently.

Kai flushed deeply, looking down at the man's chest shyly.

Rohan's fingers gently wound into the blond locks and pulled it free of the braids, carding his fingers through it gently in a soothing gesture

Kai flushed "I...never unbraid...feels...strange"

Rohan smiled. "If you like, I can braid them for you in the morn. My mutty has taught me to braid in the way of our people." he said softly, encouragingly.

"I have always wanted hair as such...my dominus made sure that it was carefully braided, appearance was all that mattered to him"

Rohan's thumb gently caressed his temple. "These are braids of wilder tribes. People of our blood. Fierce fighters, gentle healers and strong women. And your hair should be braided to be recognised as such if it please you." he said softly.

Kai nodded "you honour me with such offer"

Rohan shook his head. "I but wish to draw out what courses through veins and show heritage.." he said softly. "Now, it is time to rest. come, let us close our eyes.." he added and pulled their bodies closer to envelop the slight young man with his inferno and continued carding his fingers through blond locks soothingly. Kai closed his eyes with a soft smile snuggling in a little further.


	37. Chapter 37

They rested until sun lay upon cheek and a small squirming body slipped between them with a happy giggle.

Kai sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Morning little one." he said with an amused smile.

Rohan was still asleep, soft snores escaping lips before a way too eager foot stood upon precious flesh. He hissed and grabbed the boy squirming in his lap, as he rolled onto his back and lifted the armful, eyes cracked open through pain. "By the ...fucking...gods...little one...you will be the death of me..." he groaned, the child giggling in his grasp, enjoying the height.

Kai pressed a finger to Rohan's lips "Hold tongue, rest a while more. I shall take Yakub for a walk"

Rohan looked at the blond with a sleep-loosened smile. "Return soon to embrace, and so I may make braids." he said tiredly and handed Yakub over. The child was already full of energy.

Kai nodded and pulled on his tunic against the morning chill, taking the boy's hand, leading him out.

Rohan watched them leave before his eyes closed yet again for a moment in sleep. With sudden discomfort, he found sleep would not come. His embrace was empty. So he got up with a grunt and stretched, preparing breakfast of cut apples and simple porridge, leaving some of goats milk for Yakub to drink.

Kai walked the boy around the small courtyard near to his rooms. He paused a moment, looking up, to the top of Sinuessa where the commanders villa lay in all its glory. It really was no wonder why they thought that Spartacus stood as a god.

Yakub pulled at his hand. "Belly rumble.." he pouted.

Kai nodded and scooped the boy up, carrying him back to his room, telling the boy to be quiet in case Rohan still slumbered.

Rohan had set out the two bowls of porridge with apples and was just warming goats milk when they entered, pouring it into a cup. "Gutten morgen." he smiled at them both.

Kai smiled softly, "where did you glean oats from?" he asked curiously.

Rohan motioned to the small pouch he had tied upon his belt earlier. "I have brought some, with knowledge I may be claimed by sleep in your quarters again." he smiled and sat down, motioning for Yakub to sit in his lap. "And little one is surely hungered." he smiled.

"He is," Kai said with a small smile, settling down beside Rohan. He had plaited his waist length hair back in one long plait, simply to keep it out of the way.

Rohan took the happy child and fed him the milk, rubbing his little belly to make him more comfortable. "There, the little one is all happy and fed." he smiled. "Would you have Kai braid hair while I do his?" he asked and smiled at the child's eager nod.

Kai nodded, and pulled the boy to sit in front of him, pulling out a crude bone comb, beginning to work through the boy's wild hair.

Rohan sat behind the blond and gently unplaited the mass of blond locks. He carded fingers through then as comb before he started from the top of his head in two loose braids, pulling more hair into it from sides as he went lower, plaiting the rest until the ends were tightened around beads. The braided plait of his people.

Kai smiled. "I shall have locks as the warriors one day," he smiled, referring to the dread lock style a lot of the men wore, "I fear at current age it would not suit,"

Rohan smiled. "One day, you will shorten hair from youth before making locks of your own." he said kindly. "Now come, grab possessions and let me show you commanders' villa."

"I always wished for long hair," he responded before nodding and picking the boy up, ready to return him to his no doubt exhausted parents.

They walked to the villa, noticing Agron holding his tired lover in a firm embrace of support, ready to drop in bed. Yakub squealed and squirmed from Kai grip to run up to his parents. Agron noticed their son and swooped down with one arm to pull him into their embrace.

Yakib giggled excitedly, "can we play today vati? as famileeee?"

Agron looked at his tired lover and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We shall play when sun is lower upon horizon, after you have afternoon nap." he said gently.

Rohan stepped forward. "We shall take him with us and bring his for eve's meal if you wish? Spartacus commands two days of rest from training, and the women have medicus quarters under command for the day." he said, not sure they have heard yet.

"Then we are more than glad to take him," Kai said suddenly, with a tone of confidence for the first time ever. he looked down and blushed, "if that...takes burden away"

Rohan smiled and pulled Kai closer to side, glad for sparkle of confidence finally coming through.

Yakub did not look to happy with this answer, "but vati...we not play in age...you always sleepy, wala always sleepy..." he started to sniffled a little.

Agron pressed kisses to his cheek. "I promise you our little one, that we will play, and have a bath where you may swim and spend all time as family tomorrow. But we need rest to give you all that. Be a good boy and go with Kai and Rohan. You will be with us soon again." he said gently.

Yakub pouted but nodded, padding solemnly back to Rohan, hanging his head.

Rohan picked him up and nuzzled the child's cheek. "Do you not wish to be with us for yet a little while longer little one?" he asked, pouting for the boy's benefit.

"Can we see spartycoos?" he asked with a sniffle.

"Of course little one, come." smiled the redhead and they nodded to the Great German and his lover who went to seek sleep. "But first, let me show you where you can find me when you want to play." he smiled encouragingly, extending his hand towards Kai.

Kai flushed knowing, the words were partly cheekily referenced to him and took the man's hand. Rohan pulled him closer before they fell in step. Spartacus' quarters were the highest in the villa, the floor beneath holding 5 sets of quarters, and Rohan had claimed one of them. He pulled aside the light blue curtain and led the young man inside. As in all quarters in the villa, there was a raised bed, some pillows and furs upon floor, a fire corner with a pot, and a chest of possessions, spices and food. The walls were of light colour, bringing instant comfort.

"you live like a god..." Kai gasped.

Rohan chuckled and shook his head. "Villa belonged to the aedile before it was claimed as commanders' camp for the vantage point it allows. All that you see used to be Roman. Now it is ours to take joy from. Come, I would not have you stay in those small cold quarters when I can share what is mine." he said and pulled the young man to sit upon bed and gauge how it felt.

"I have never slept upon a bed..." he said, in shock at how soft it was, "You...would let me share yours?"

Rohan smiled. "I would have it so, yes." he said softly as he put Yakub down and added Kai's fur to the ones upon floor, putting away remaining food into the chest in corner.

Kai flushed "in exchange for...?" he asked. His dominus has always worked like that, a favour for something in return.

Rohan looked at him in surprise and set Yakub down with his toy to play for a while before crouching in front of the young man. "There is no exchange necessary. No expectation laid upon you. Even if you were to pause in courtship and not wish to know me, I would allow for you to share in comfort. You are kin, and comfort and compassion are provided from heart and wish, not upon bargain." he said softly, yet his eyes clear with honesty.

Kai flushed deeper and nodded, looking down at his hands.

Rohan raised his chin with gentle fingers. "Rest a moment, I shall return shortly after giving Yakub to his best friend." he chuckled softly, knowing that was how the boy saw their leader.

Yakub beamed, letting himself be carried to the great man.

Spartacus was for once without heavy armour upon chest as he stood upon balcony of villa and overlooked the city of Sinuessa. Once he heard the excited giggles, a smile quirked the corner of his lips and he turned, picking up the running child before he could tackle the great Thracian.

Yakub giggled and pressed kisses to the man's neck."Spartycoos, will you play? vati and wala seepy!"

Rohan chuckled. "May I leave Yakub in your care for the afternoon? I have yet to fully settle into quarters." he said respectfully and smiled.

Spartacus nodded. "Very well, you settle in and I shall bring him to you when his head is heavy with sleep." he said, nodding and dismissing the German.

…

Rohan found his way back to quarters, smiling when he saw Kai still upon his bed. Kai smiled nervously at the man when he entered.

Rohan took off sandals and padded closer until he was sat upon bed beside him. "Shall we rest a while? Sleep may evade yet muscle strained from long days should loosen." he said softly.

"I-if you want to..." Kai nodded, not really tired himself, but he guessed that it was not just for rest, but also to be close to him. He flopped back on the bed, spreading out with a soft hum.

Rohan chuckled. "It is a luxury, is it not?" he asked and lowered himself upon the soft bed on the blond's side, just watching him with a gentle smile.

"It is as though I am upon clouds..." the blond sighed.

Rohan smiled and caressed his cheek gently. "Then rest upon clouds, let feet stay off ground for a few hours." he said softly and pulled a fur over them to keep them warm as the days were starting to lose heat.

Kai smiled softly, "if you were able to do anything right now, what would you do?"

"I would hold the young man by my side in close embrace and bring him peace of mind..." Rohan said softly, voicing only part of his wish, yet did not reveal longing for the soft, sweet lips he had a small taste of last night..

"I may be timid, but I can read people well..." he said softly.

"I do not doubt such skill." said Rohan. "And what do you read?" he asked just as softly.

"I would much rather you voice intent..."

Rohan shook his head. "I do not have intent, I merely have a wish. Yet your question stood what I would do if I could, and I answered truthfully as to what I would hope to do." he said honestly.

"You gave a half truth," the blond answered quickly, a piece of his true mind showing true.

Rohan chuckled in amusement. "In hopes of not unsettle."

"Well tell them now, and see if it becomes so or not," Kai answered.

Rohan smiled gently and his hand lifted to caress the outline of the blond's bottom lip. "If I could, I would taste lips as I have last night before sleep claimed heavy eyes." he whispered.

Kai smiled softly "please..." he whispered.

"Is that your wish?" asked the redhead softly as he lowered his head gently, their noses touching lightly, breath fanning against cheeks.

"yes..." came the soft reply and closing of eyes.

Dry hot lips caressed soft sweet ones gently, before pressing a little firmer yet still with much gentleness, coaxing the blond to brush lips against him and reciprocate the soft kisses.

Kai sighed softly, knotting his hands carefully in the flaming hair. Rohan cupped his cheek gently in encouragement as he continued pressing soft kisses to sweetest of lips, before nibbling gently on the bottom, more plump one. Kai could not help but let out the softest of sighs at such a touch. Rohan nipped at the bottom lip once more with his teeth with gentleness, before soothing it with his tongue and wondered whether he should pull away to not overwhelm the blond. However the boy's lips naturally parted with another wonderfully soft sigh. Rohan could not resist running his tongue gently over the bottom lip several times, pressing a gentle open- mouthed kiss upon the blond.

Kai gasped as their tongues touched for the first time, Rohan dominating his. There was controlled strength and passion behind every gentle swipe of Rohan's tongue against the blond's more hesitant one. His arm slipped upon Kai's waist and gently pulled him closer into an embrace but merely left hand upon back, comforting warmth splayed over soft tunic. Kai pushed forward a little in to the kiss, feeling a surge of desire pool in his belly. Rohan sighed into the kiss, his arms holding Kai close as he leaned his head further to the side for better access to the blond's sweet mouth. He could not get enough of the young man's taste as his tongue rubbed the roof of the blond's mouth intimately. Kai shuddered so small and pliable in Rohan's arms. Rohan knew the young man was as light as a feather and just as fragile, so he kissed and held him with utmost gentleness, sighing contently into the deep kiss.

The bed felt like clouds beneath him, Rohan close to him strong as thunder clouds, his hair as vivid as sunset. The redhead gently broke off their kiss so they could both take breath into lungs and rested their foreheads together, praying to gods they would dose the fire in his veins. Kai panted softly his, cheeks flushed and his eyes darkened. Rohan finally opened his eyes, yet instead of the calm skies they usually reflected, Kai was looking into two pools of wild sea at twilight as their gaze met in the intimate embrace. Kai gasped in surprise at the gaze, which he did not realise was also reflected within his own. Rohan's fingers gently touched the blond's temple, relishing in the blush and fire that has darkened the young man's eyes, knowing it was his doing. Kai shuddered softly, a fleeting smile appearing on his lips.

Rohan's lips curved into an answering smile. Cheeks flushed, lips reddened and damp from their kisses...Kai was simply irresistible and he could not hold back from leaning for yet another kiss. Kai closed the distance this time, a small move of confidence in the boy. Rohan's hand slid to the blond's hip gently where his callused fingers splayed upon flesh revealed by tunic and pulled Kai even closer. It took little coaxing to have the young man open lips to his questing tongue. Kai shuddered when the man touched his bare skin, his lips parting in the gasp. The redhead was aware that while he touched skin, he would not do well to give into wish to touch further. His hand remained laying across the strip of skin, only holding close without slipping any further across the soft milky expanse. His tongue gently touched Kai's with a lick, wishing to further coax the blond. Kai gasped jumping slightly at the touch he was not used to being tended by a lover. Yet Rohan was gentle and merely held his hand in position, not giving him reason to be frightened by moving beyond a simple tender touch as their lips remained connected.

Kai gently broke the kiss "a-apologies...I am not used to..." He let his voice trail off.

Rohan lifted his hand from the blond's side and merely placed it upon his clothed back, rubbing it in reassurement. "Apologies, I merely wished to embrace you closer. I did not expect to encounter flesh upon side." said Rohan softly. "Do you wish I move further away?" he asked.

"No, I am just not used to...this..." He said timidly.

Rohan nodded. "I know, Kai. Believe I remember times when I was unused to such touch, as you are now." he encouraged softly.

Kai flushed "But I know you are a man of experience…I don't want to deny you..." he said softly.

Rohan shook his head. "You do not deny. You have to know what mind, heart and body desire. Only when you know it is your want and wish will I not case touch. Not before then." He said gently.

Kai nodded. "I am not good at this…" he sighed.

Rohan chuckled. "There is no good or bad. Only what you feel to be right." He encouraged.

Kai nodded. "Freedom does not come naturally to me…"

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "It shall one day." He smiled.

Kai nuzzled into the touch. "I hope I get chance to feel it…"

Rohan smiled at the subconscious gesture and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I believe so." He offered. "And what do you wish to do with the rest of our afternoon and eve?" he asked.

"What is there to do?" asked Kai curiously.

"We could prepare evening meal together." Rohan suggested.

"Sounds nice" Kai smiled with a nod.

…

"What shall we pay spartycoos?" Yakub asked nuzzling the man affectionately.

Spartacus rubbed his little back. "Come, let me teach you new game." he smiled and pulled out the dice. The numbers should educate and the game entertain.

Yakub squealed and giggled clapping his heads "gamey gammmme!"

Spartacus put the dice down and showed him numbers running over all sides. "Now you put them in cup. And shake." he said and handed the boy the cup to shake it, watching his glee at the gesture. Yakub shook it a bit too eagerly the dice flying everywhere, the boy giggling excitedly.

Spartacus chuckled and collected the dice, putting them back in. "Here, cover top of cup with hand to stop escape." he instructed.

Yakub pressed Spartacus' large hand atop the cup, then his own on top of that shaking it together, a look of concentration on the boy's face.

Spartacus chuckled softly as they shook the cup. "Very well, now you put it down like this..." he said and turned the cup over, placing it on table, before revealing the contents. "Now, tell me which die has what number on it."

"One...one...th-three?" he asked curiously not sure.

Spartacus nodded. "Very well little one, I am proud of your skill with numbers." he encouraged. "Now, how much do they make together? three, one and one?" he asked.

"Seex?" he asked sheepishly, looking at his fingers

Spartacus chuckled. "Try again little one. Here." he took the boy's hand and counted three of his fingers. "Now add one. And then another one."

"five!" The boy declared proudly "fiiiiiveee!"

Spartacus chuckled. "Well done, Yakub. Now, let me shake dice." he said and shook them in cup before placing it down. He had a two and two ones. "How many is that?" he asked.

"Three…..no…no...fooor!" He grinned "yah spartycoos? foooor?"

Spartacus nodded. "And what is more? Four or five?" he asked this time.

"five more than four, yes?" he asked hopefully.

Spartacus nodded. "Well done, little warrior." he praised. "If you had five and I had four, who had more and wins?" he smiled.

"Me!" he squealed and clapped.

Spartacus chuckled and nodded. "How do you like this game?" he asked.

"Is there prize?" he asked, "or points?"

Spartacus chuckled. "Points. And if you win, you will get price." he chuckled.

"And you get on if you win" he beamed.

Spartacus chuckled. "If you wish little one. Now, you have a point for this round. Now it is your turn again." he smiled as he seated himself more comfortably upon furs.

Yakub squealed and Spartacus helped him roll again. "Very good little one!" he said as he looked upon the two sixes and a four.

Yakub frowned at the one, he took Spartacus' hand and picked up all the fingers on one of them and one on another, he then did the same to the other staring at them with focus.

Spartacus let him take his time, trying to figure out the larger number.

Yakub raised all of Spartacus fingers, and found he still had two on his own. "telve... he then put four more fingers up on his hand, "seexteen?" he asked

Spartacus clapped his hands. "Well done, little Yakub. I am proud of you." he praised again.

Yakub beamed, and then Spartacus rolled "how many spartycoooos" he asked.

Spartacus looked at his turn. "Thirteen little one. One win again, one more point." he smiled.

Yakub pouted when he only rolled a three, passing the cup to Spartacus. The Thracian chuckled and rolled seventeen, marking a point for himself for a change. Yakub rolled a 12 next, smiling smugly with a puffed out chest proud of that role.

Spartacus chuckled and rolled a feeble 9, giving the boy a point. It seemed Yakub enjoyed game of dice very much indeed as they continued playing for the next few hours.

Yakub started to get tired and snuggled in to Spartacus, "tell me story," he asked "tell me more bout thrffface" he asked.

Spartacus held the boy upon his chest as became custom when Yakub got tired. "There was once a boy. He ran through forest surrounding his village when a thick milky fog fell. Can you guess what happened little one?"

"He...got lost?" Yakub asked worriedly, his eyes wide.

Spartacus nodded. "So he walked and walked, trying to find the edge of the forest. But he was too small, and his legs too short to carry him so far. So he decided there was only one thing to do. He decided to climb a tall tree and see which way his home was." he smiled.

"Was he alwight?" he asked with wide worried eyes, always of a highly empathic nature.

Spartacus smiled kindly."He climbed on the tree, getting many a scrap on his knees and hands for they were so little but he climbed up the three and looked around at the beautiful sight of trees and right there, he could see his village, not too far off. So he climbed down and from the last of his strength ran home."

"Did his mummy give him a cuddle?" he asked, a relieved look upon his face.

Spartacus chuckled. "She held him close to her soft chest and pressed kisses to his temple before cleaning his scraps, giving him a cup of milk and singing to him softly until dreams of foggy forest claimed him.

"what was boy's name?" Yakub asked, licking his lips when he man talked of milk, he was pretty sure his belly would have space for cup.

Spartacus looked at the boy for a moment and gently ruffled his hair. "It was I little one." he said finally, not wishing to speak his Thracian name. It had been too long since he heard it and knew the next he would, it would be Sura's lips saying it with joy in afterlife.

Yakub looked at him in surprise "but spartycoos never leetle, always been big big giant"

Spartacus chuckled and shook his head. "I have once been a little boy just like you. As has your vati and wala been." he explained.

"Will I be like spartycoos?" Yakub asked hopefully.

Spartacus smiled. "Perhaps one day…but you may be more like wala. Strong and clever of mind, and kind of heart." he said.

"I want to be big and strong and clever like you." he nodded.

Spartacus ruffled his hair affectionately. "You may yet be..." he said softly. "Now, it is time for milk before you nap." he said and got up to warm some for the boy.

Yakub sipped at his milk, dragging Sparty to the 'mountain bed', wanting proper cuddles.

Spartacus chuckled and pulled the boy into his chest, letting him rest in his arms.

"Luf off ma best fwend." Yakub said around a yawn.

Spartacus pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep little warrior."

Yakub offered him a sleepy smile before curling up in his favourite Thracian's arms.

Spartacus held him gently and decided to shut his eyes as well for a short rest.

And that was how Agron and Nasir found the two, when they woke form their own much needed slumber.

"Our leader has taken to him so well…" said Agron softly.

Nasir smiled warmly. "He brings much needed light to his heart…"

Agron nodded and smiled. "Shall we let them sleep?

Nasir smiled "let us leave note for them"

Agron nodded and quietly walked over to the nearby table and found a piece of papyrus for his lover to write on."I shall teach you further on writing one day" he smiled softly.

Agron just shrugged. "It is but Latin that poses difficulty. Native tongue is enough to send message to my kin when needed." he smiled.

"And it will be Latin I shall teach, if you are agreeable" he smiled "sadly it is a much needed skill these days"

Agron nodded. "Very well. Now come, let us not disturb their slumber." he smiled and took his lover's hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle affectionately.

Nasir smiled warmly "and what shall we do in the absence of our son?" He asked.

Agron's smile turned wicked and his eyes heated. "I could think of some activities..." he purred as they stepped through the curtain. The medicus quarters robbed them of energy as the shifts were long and hard. It has been quite a few days since the German held his lover otherwise than in sleep.

….

Rohan pressed one more kiss to his forehead and, knowing the fire has died down in his veins, stood up and walked over to the chest of possessions. He would make Nasir's famed flat bread for the young man, char the potatoes and rest of meat. And he still had some honey from Agron's hand left, so he would bake it with oats. "Come, let me show you meal." he smiled.

Kai smiled licking his lips, he could not remember the last time his belly felt truly full.

Rohan chuckled and made space for the blond by his side. "The meat and potatoes will be charred. Cut them to nice chunks and then I shall show you how to make flat bread"

Kai nodded, carefully cutting them in to equal chunks.

Rohan prepared a few spices and seed to mix into loaf and once they placed the chunks to char, he showed Kai how to make dough. "And now you put upon warm flat tone. Would you sprinkle seeds?" he asked.

"What seeds are these?" he asked curiously as he sprinkled poppy seeds, as a slave his diet had mostly been bread and water with the occasional piece of meat or fruit.

"Poppy seeds. And here... pumpkin seeds. They are collected from nearby fields and imported on ships. They hold nutrition as well as good taste." explained Rohan.

Kai licked his lips, wondering what the strange little pips would taste like.

Rohan smiled at the endearing sight and let the flat bread bake well before pulling out potatoes and meat as well from the flame. "Prepare bowls for me?" he asked, slowly untying the leaves.

Kai took his own crude terracotta bowl, and reached for Rohan's wooden one.

Rohan stopped his hand. "There is one more wooden one by the chest." he smiled.

"You...want two bowls for yourself?" he asked confused.

Rohan chuckled and took the terracotta bowl from his hands, placing it away. "I would not have you eating from such when you can have a proper wooden bowl that keeps meal warm." he said gently.

Kai blushed, this was the first gift he had ever received in his life. He pressed it close to his chest for a moment.

Rohan rubbed his cheek gently. "Come, I shall fill it for you.." he encouraged.

Kai nodded holding out his bowl with a sheepish smile blushing darkly when he tummy grumbled loudly.

Rohan chuckled softly. "Your appetite is shared." he offered and filled the young man's bowl with chunks of meet and charred potatoes with crisp skin and beautifully yellowed inside. The tore off half the flat bread and handed it all to the blond. "All yours." he smiled and poured them each a cup of water as well.

"How long for?" Kai asked stopping himself from scoffing the lot.

Rohan chuckled. "For tonight."

"t-tonight? I can eat this all...now?!" he exclaimed in surprised.

Rohan chuckled and pulled the boy close to his side as they leaned against the sun warmed wall. "Yes, it is all yours to feed your belly. But eat slowly to not hurt yourself..." he warned, knowing much warm food eaten quickly could bring on pains.

Kai nodded, tearing in to the bread, sniffing it curiously.

Rohan chuckled as he placed a piece of the charred meat inside his mouth and hummed at the taste aided by spices, licking his fingers with relish of the juices and watching the young man's curious bread exploration.

Kai nibbled at the bread, humming softly at the amazing taste. He was so wrapped up in it that he did not realise he was not hiding in the corner.

Rohan watched him closely and begun to see a new side to the blond. He was plenty shy and the habit of being slave was yet firmly set in actions. But his mind was keep, even sharp and with much coaxing he would have the confidence to argue point firmly.

Kai ate half his meal, before putting down his bowl. With a content smile feeling completely stuffed, "gratitude,"

Rohan had in the mean time finished all of his food and was licking his fingers clean with relish after such a meal. "None necessary. And I see you have some left." he chuckled and licked his thumb.

Kai passed it to him, "would you...like it?" he asked

Rohan smiled and shook his head. "Gratitude but I am full as well. Perhaps we may share what is left later, when moon is higher and belly settled." he suggested.

Kai smiled and nodded, "that sounds like a plan,"

Rohan chuckled, enjoying the change in the blond. "Come now, let us rest and allow food to settle in belly." he suggested.

Kai nodded, sitting back on the raised bed with wonder on his face.

…

Nasir smiled, "yes, I was thinking of cleaning our quarters too..." he teased.

Agron looked around but his smile did not diminish. "I would make them more dirty first before putting in an effort into cleaning them up..." he purred and with one strong arm had Nasir pressed tightly against this inferno of a chest.

Nasir grinned, "How many days has it been since you pressed yourself to me like this?"

"Entirely too many...and each one has been torturous..." whispered Agron as he swooped down and pulled the slim thighs of his lover around his waist for more closeness.

Nasir grinned, "We shall have to be quick, our son could wake any moment..."

Agron grinned and had all cloth from then in mere moments. Nasir's back hit the wall as the German claimed his lips passionately, each movement brimming with desire and heat.

"Not long to go now...until I can call you husband" nasir gasped into the heated kisses.

"Mere days..." whispered Agron and dipped fingers in the nearby oil lamp to prepare his lover swiftly. "Turn around..." he growled, his eyes almost black with need.

"Yes...dominus..." Nasir whispered, obeying his lover.

He was rewarded by an impassioned bite to his shoulder, soothed by gentle licks of the German's tongue as Agron pressed one of his fingers inside his lover gently, mindful of the increased tightness after disuse.

Nasir grunted softly, "I'll be yours...completely..."

"As I shall be yours..." purred Agron and stretched his lover gently before adding another finger. His touch upon flesh was much impatient and heated, but his fingers were steady and gentle with their preparation.

"I don't know how long I can wait for you...this time..." Nasir panted, pressing his arse back in to Agron's finger.

"Soon my own..." growled Agron through gritted teeth as he added a third finger, knowing his cock would not be rough on his lover's entrance.

Nasir whimpered, "Please my love..."

Agron could not wait longer either and slicked his cock swiftly before interlacing their fingers braced on the wall and thrust deep inside his lover's tight slick heat with a groan of passion.

Nasir was raised up on to his tip toes as the man pushed inside, he let out a deep grunt.

"We are one again..my love..." panted the German softly before slowly pulling almost all the way out before pressing his hips firmly back inside with power, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the air of the room.

"nhn...oh...my love..." he gasped, his nails scratching at the wall.

Agron latched onto his throat and the tender skin of his lover's shoulder as he could no longer hold back and his hips thrust with much power inside his lover, shifting and changing angle to find that most tender of spots.

Nasir cried out loudly his while body rocked by the force of the thrust.

Agron pulled out of the tight heat completely before turning his lover in his arms and kissed him deeply, guiding their steps toward the bed.

Nasir let himself be led with a small grin on his face.

Agron nipped his bottom lip but soon took the cheeky grin off his lover's face as he pressed him down upon the raided bed, raised legs so feet rested over his broad shoulders and bent his lover more firmly. His cock not only reached new depths as it thrust inside the heat, but landed firmly against the tender bundle of nerves.

Nasir cried out softly, he knew they both would last long, they had both missed each other too much.

Sweat poured of them off from their furious coupling as they strived to prologue their pleasure but it was no use. Agron slipped his hand to pleasure the smaller man's cock as he thrust sharply against Nasir's prostate.

Nasir came almost as soon as the man's hand was upon him, with a shuddering cry, the man's name upon his lips.

Agron could not bear the muscles tightening around his cock and after a few more thrusts he spilled his hot seed deep within the spasming channel, growling Nasir's name through gritted teeth before falling on top of his lover weakened.

Nasir flopped down in to the sheets, his lover falling atop him

Agron rested against his chest as he slowly pulled the slim legs from his shoulders and rubbed them back into feeling as they rested.

Nasir gently stroked through the man's hair, "I missed you..." he said softly.

"As I have missed you...not being one does not seem right.." whispered agron.

Nasir smiled gently, "we should clean ourselves, i feel our son will be with us soon"

Agron grumbled softly but sighed and pulled water and cloth close to clean them both up swiftly.

Nasir swatted him gently, "it is our son, do not grumble."

"I grumble for washing requires effort..." grinned Agron as he washed the cooling cum off his lover's belly and leaking entrance.

Nasir shuddered softly, they heard giggles in the hall, "looks like he approaches,"


	38. Chapter 38

Agron groaned and threw his lover a clean subligaria as he hastily wound cloth around his own hips. And just in time since they were righting themself as Spartacus stepped inside with their little boy.

"Walalalalalalalaaaaavvvaaattttiiiiiiiiii i learn new game" Yakub squealed waving the cup excitedly.

Agron chuckled and picked him, carrying him to the cushions and motioning for Spartacus to join them. "Tell us about it little one." he smiled kindly.

"Frow dice an count!" he grinned "it funn!"

Agron smiled at Spartacus, knowing the man has decided to aid their son as well as entertain him and nodded in gratitude. "Well let us play then, as family." he smiled.

Yakub nodded, nasir smiled and added two more dice, "let us play a game I used to play, Yahtzee"

Agron smiled. "Alright, explain game to us." he said as they all seated themselves with half a cup of wine.

Nasir explained the game and they started to play, as two teams, so Spartacus could help Yakub with the higher numbers. Agron kept record as they all got very much into the game. Cheers were had by all each time a yahtzee approached, and Yakub was clapping and squealing. Drawn in by the cheers were Gannicus and Saxa who soon joined them and decided to share game with them.

Nasir smiled gently, at the two, as their first game finished, "Would you like to join our game?"

Saxa nodded and pulled Gannicus into a seat. The Celt grinned and got himself a cup of wine as they heard the game's rules. Yakub frowned at the red juice, but let the long haired man have it this time. Saxa chuckled, noticing the boy's gaze and leaned into her man as they played another round of the game. Yakub grinned and toddled over to her, sitting in her lap.

The wild blond had much warmed to the child and cuddled him close to her soft chest. As she had always slept without cloth, Yakub often held onto her breast of nuzzled into it at night in a natural display. He would not do so with Naevia, who as his mama held much authority for him and her breasts were still yet tender. But with Saxa who was his friend, he did as he saw Gannicus do often as well. This time was no different and she chuckled as Yakub's little hand slipped into the strap of her dress and he held onto her breast like a babe.

"A touch the boy does not get day to day," Gannicus chuckled merrily.

Saxa chuckled. "He but a boy. He like breast as all men do." she grinned roguishly.

Nasir chuckled "well...I don't know about that..."

Gannicus shrugged. "He is too young to judge his preference." It was then that Yakub grinned. "Like boobie. Gangan like make sasa bounce nakey, watch foppy boobies." he exclaimed. "gangan strange..." he said in confusion, not understanding why everyone was laughing.

Nasir was crying with amusement, "I fear we are all terrible influence,"

Agron grinned. "We are not that bad." he winked at his lover, to which Gannicus snorted. "Yes, like we do not know about your special ache and the infamous 'popopop'." he grinned.

Nasir threw a die at Gannicus' forehead. The Celt barely avoided it but lost equilibrium and ended up on the floor with wine spilled over his face and hair. "See! Strange gangan! He take bath in joos, not just drink..." shook Yakub his head, bringing on another bout of laughter from all men present.

Nasir was grinning smugly as the man sat up, wiping his face with a small growl. They would settle it upon sands later and nasir couldn't wait. Agron pulled his lover into a short but fierce kiss, proud at his little retribution and his wink promised another kind of heat after the one of a duel.

Nasir grinned, "We should have Crixus and Naevia join us, we have not had a group meeting in a long time,"

Agron stood. "I shall fetch them." he smiled before pausing. "Shall I have Rohan and young Kai join us as well? He is back in the villa and the young kin is much pleasant in nature." he suggested.

"Sounds like we have ourselves a celebration. Nasir, how about some flat bread," Gannicus grinned

Agron chuckled and left to retrieve their guests.

…

Rohan chuckled and laid down, stretching upon his back with arms crossed behind his head. "Shall we play a game? a question for you in exchange for a question for me. If you wish we could combine it with dice but that would involve the effort of movement." he chuckled softly.

"Questions sound good," he nodded, lying back next to the man with a content sigh, his body still expecting a hard surface, only to be confront with the softest of surfaces.

"What was your position within your dominus' household?" asked Rohan softly.

"Stable boy," He answered, "And occasionally I would be a server...if my dominus had a party," He answered, remembering the 'outfits' that were not even outfits.

Rohan could see shadow of unpleasant memory pass in the eyes and diverted thought. "So you enjoy tending to horses as much as I do then?" he asked with a smile. "I used to help Agron with the horses in our previous camp..those were golden weeks of rest from cause.." he said softly.

"What was your position within your dominus' household?" Kai asked curiously.

"I used to hunt for game and often stood as personal guard to him..." said the redhead.

"You must have stood in quite high stead..." He said admirably.

Rohan shook his head. "I had few privileges and used them often to rather protect the body slaves of my dominus and Domina..."

"That was very kind of you. I feared my position would change in time if Spartacus had not come to Sinuessa,"

Rohan gently rubbed his cheek. "You hold great beauty and slight built. I am glad rebellion saved you from a changed position." he said softly.

"I am glad too...do you remember the Rhine?" he asked.

Rohan smiled and closed his eyes a moment. "I do...skies either the most beautiful blue or angry grey when Gods pissed on us for days..." he chuckled.

"How old were you when you left?" he asked.

"I was taken at the age of 15. Already built for fight as we had to defend our village form attacks, I was somewhat skilled in the art of axe and sword from early age and dominus bought me to train me for fight while I proved useful for hunt."

Kai nodded, "Tell me...what is the Rhine like?"

Rohan drew the blond closer to his side and smiled. "I come from east of Rhine, a wild strong river the Gods often tell to splash harshly out of its rhythm. There are not many people living around it for fear of flood but our village stood upon a hill not too far off. A good vantage point." he started, his eyes clouded with memory as his hand unconsciously caressed the Kai's back. "There are wild forests, full of game. Even bears that can cause much trouble and killed many amen if they did not know how to kill or escape them...there are trees heavy with ripe fruits and heavy with apples in times of harvest..."

Kai nodded, "I would love to see it one day. Do you think you will ever return?"

Rohan remained silent a moment. "I would wish to. If I do not loose life in cause, I would surely wish to return one day. Perhaps I could even show you the place that is rightfully your home and heritage." he said softly.

Kai nodded, "I do not know were in the Rhine I am from, but I would love to see it for myself,"

Rohan smiled. "Then we may hope that we survive these difficult times..."

"I do not wish to die upon cross..I have nightmares about it..." Kai said quietly.

"Ever since your dominus was killed?" asked Rohan.

"Always. My first view of Rome, I saw people upon cross on the roads as we travelled for sale"

Rohan nodded. "I would rather drive sword through own chest than end upon cross. But I do not fear death. I was brought up not to."

"I fear death, more than anything," Kai said quietly.

"How so?" asked the redhead gently, pressing a soothing kiss to the blond's brow.

"Because the deaths of slaves are cruel and slow," He said with a shudder,

Rohan raised his chin. "You are no longer a slave. You are a free man no matter how much it takes to get you used to the new circumstance.." he said gently. "And I would rather drive sword through your chest, knowing I will follow into afterlife and ask forgiveness there, than leave you to their vengeful hands." he added barely a whisper.

"Then we shall have that agreement, if were become in dire peril, kill me," he said seriously, in a firm tone he had not used before.

Rohan nodded solemnly. "I shall kill you with firm hand and a smile, knowing I will follow you soon after." he said.

Kai nodded "then we have deal,"

"We should seal it. Perhaps with a kiss." smiled Rohan to lighten mood.

Kai flushed and nodded, leaning in a little, his teeth worrying his lover lip. Rohan leaned down and gently traced the smaller man's lips with his tongue to have the teeth release the plumpened flesh. Kai slowly released his lip, so they could be pressed against Rohan's. The redhead kissed him gently at first, dry warm lips gliding over soft plump ones. Kai shuddered softly in to the kiss, returning it with a very gentle kiss. Rohan held him as he let his teeth nibble upon the blond's lip, in order to gain entrance for his tongue. Kai's lips slowly parted, his grip tight on the man's strong forearms.

Rohan barely felt the slim fingers digging into his skin as their tongues twined gently. Kai found himself lying back on the bed, with Rohan part on top of him. He shuddered at the position. Rohan did not even realise they rolled as such, his hand holding the blond close upon waist over the cloth as his tongue pleasured the smaller man's lips and mouth with his skill. Kai let out a soft whimper at the sensual kiss. Rohan shuddered softly at the beautiful sound, pressing his tongue more firmly against the roof of his mouth. Kai arched up in to the kiss, pressing their chest together.

This was how Agron found them.

Rohan's ear picked up the quiet steps as he gently broke the kiss and looked up at the grinning man.

"Apologies, I come bearing invitation to eve's games and company but I see you have a better program." he grinned wider.

Rohan rolled his eyes. "We shall join you shortly perhaps." he said, his voice slightly husky so he cleared his throat.

Agron merely chuckled. "By all means, join us when ready." he said and stepped out.

Kai was flushing deeply, "oh...err... yes..."

Once Agron left, Rohan turned towards the blond, caressing his cheek gently. "Apologies for such interruption. I hope you do not stand displeased with my acceptance of invitation for the both of us." he smiled gently.

"No...its fine...I just wasn't expecting..."

"Expecting what?" Rohan asked inquisitively.

"To be walked in on..." he flushed

Rohan chuckled. "We are much close in this villa. Such occurrences may have often and no one pays much attention as we have all at some point entered others' quarters at compromising moment." he explained before gently rubbing his reddened cheek. "May I steal one more kiss from lips before we join the others?" he asked softly.

Kai nodded still flushed, "I am not so open..."

Rohan smiled and gently caressed his heated cheek. "We will sit in circle, wine and tea will be passed around. You may engage in conversation but you do not have to if you would rather just listen." he smiled encouragingly and lowered his head for another kiss, this time a gentle one for he feared raising even more fire in his veins.

Kai nodded and smiled soft, sitting up, not wanting to get up from the bed, but he knew he would be returning to it later.

….

Agron meanwhile returned to quarters with Naevia and Crixus, little Belle happily squealing on the man's strong hip and instantly reached towards Yakub. Agron sat at his lover's side and whispered what he had witnessed into his ear. "It seems we have done well by means of introduction." he said softly, away from other ears.

Nasir grinned "wheels are in motion it seems..." He muttered under his breath.

Agron nodded. "Kai appears much shy but he has an inner fire and it seems Rohan could be the man to draw it out.." he said softly.

"As you saw in me," nasir smiled.

Agron pressed a kiss to his temple. "Kai reminds me much you sometimes...and much of Duro at others..." he said softly before they were interrupted by a loud exclamation from their son. "BEEEEEL!" he said and toddled over as Crixus put her down. He took the giggling girl in his arms and pressed wet sloppy kisses to her face as they sat down. Belle happy to be with the little boy squealed happily as well and babbled to him as her little hands tried to reach around his neck.

Nasir smiled fondly, "I think there stands another future that is intertwined.

Rohan joined him and made sure all was locked in chest before taking Kai's hand and leading him into the quarters of their kin leader. As they entered, many a heads turned and smiled, welcoming them with their cups.

Nasir smiled warmly and patted the space beside them.

Rohan led the blond with a guiding hand towards them and let the younger man sit by Nasir's side between the two of them for comfort, before taking cups of tea from Agron with gratitude.

Kai sat there nervously, saying he felt intimidating was an understatement. Yakub didn't run up to them, he was too distracted with belle, the only time he stayed still for more than a moment.

"The redhead finds a pair of cheeks to spread for himself!" shouted Gannicus with a grin, already under influence of a few cups of wine.

Rohan threw a spare, empty cup at him. "Says the one who like 'floppy boobies'! Don't think Yakub did not tell me, you beast! Have some respect." he grinned as the cup hit the Celt in the forehead.

Rohan turned to the blond. "Do not pay mind to his crude words." he said gently and rubbed his side tenderly to sooth. He looked as Nasir, hoping he would engage Kai and break words to make him more comfortable.

Kai flinched immediately uncomfortable his cheeks flushed, he held his cup tightly and kept his head down. Rohan worried and gently cupped his cheek, pulling his face to the side and upwards until their eyes met. "Forgive his crude words, for they are spoken with wine in head. I do not wish for you to be in discomfort. Would you prefer to leave?" he asked gently, his words soft to be only between them.

"It is fine," he said quietly, "I'm just shy..."

"I know..but not as shy as you may seem..." he said softly. "I have seen what hides beneath shyness. A fire. One much like in the Syrian sitting beside you. He was once much like you, shy and not used to the feeling of freedom. But he caught the interest of a man from East of Rhine who saw his inner fire." he smiled and saw Nasir smile, overhearing his words. "Why don't you tell him the story?" suggested Rohan.

Nasir looked at Kai. "Would you wish to hear it?" he asked.

Kai nodded sheepishly, flustered as he always was when speaking to the Syrian.

Agron felt his lover's elbow in his ribs and turned his gaze from their son to look at his lover. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Kai wishes to hear our tale, would you aid me in task? And I shall stop you from telling tale too loftily," He grinned.

Agron grinned and pilled his lover closer to his side. "Where to begin?" he wondered before an even wider grin spread upon his cheeks. "It was the dead of night, moon high past its peak when I was woken from peaceful slumber by the Gaul, who I might add I loathed at the time and the feeling was shared. He expressed I was needed in Spartacus' quarters for there was an attempt at his life by one of the newly freed men."

Kai gasped "you...tried to kill"

"He tried to take my life, yes" interjected Spartacus.

"Well, it was a sorry attempt..." Nasir said regret still clear in his voice.

Spartacus waved him off. "One that is long forgotten. You had potential and we could all see it. Well, apart from Crixus who had a deeply rooted distrust for Syrians, with understandable reasoning. Then I proposed to train him." he looked as Kai kindly before turning to Agron. "What was it you called your beloved then?" he asked.

Agron grinned cheekily. "I called him a wild little dog. He stood there with lip split and oozing blood, eyes wide and filled with fire unlike I have ever seen. He was beautiful." he smiled and caressed his lover's cheek.

"Split lip because of a heavy handed Gaul might I say," He chuckled, nuzzling the man's palm.

Agron chuckled. "I remember well. Admittedly cock begun to rise even then at the passionate sight." he winked. "But it was his ruthless observation of others' training, and his own passion with sword against Spartacus that prompted my approach."

Spartacus chuckled. "You spoke of 'not being a fucking soldier'" he remembered the Syrian's saying. "Look at your well respected position now." he smiled and took a sip from his tea.

"Agron flirted like a teenage girl," Nasir grinned, "innuendos every moment,"

Rohan chuckled. "It is the way of our people. Crude words upon tongue, but intent more pure. He was courting you and you had no knowledge of the custom then." he grinned.

"I believed him a fool." said suddenly Crixus gruffly, as the conversation died down and they all listened to the story, remembering times that felt like another life time. "Fucking Syrians, they have a way about them that seem to either cause deadly trouble or surprise you with their skill and approach." he grinned as Nasir.

"You learnt that upon the sand," Nasir grinned "I think you're still picking grains from teeth,"

Crixus grinned. "And your fucking German had spread you cheeks upon sand and away from it more times than one could count. Don't tease." he grinned wickedly but felt Navea swat at him with a chuckle. "The children.." she warned him.

Agron chuckled. "Nasir certainly had much fire within but he still appeared with certain shyness about him, his cheeks flushing in my presence. Much like yours do now, Kai. But believe in your heritage and it shall vane. You are still but a youngling and remember Nasir was still teen then but three years of age older than you." he reminded kindly.

"Spartacus was my achilles heel," Nasir admitted, smiling at the great leader, "I could barely look at the man whom I now call my brother."

Spartacus chuckled. "I remember those days well, you would stutter and stumble over each word spoken in my presence." he smiled.

"Can you blame me?" Nasir smiled, "you are a fearsome man, kind, and wonderful, but fearsome none the less,"

Spartacus chuckled softly. "I remember the first time you have shared an intimate moment, as we tried to save valued friends from certain death in the arena." he suggested that part of story.

"I thought for sure you were all for dead, I had to show affection in case the gods took you from me," he smiled.

"You asked for a sword, badly wounded and you still wanted to fight." Agron chuckled. "This time you stay, and I go.." he said softly, repeating his words from that day and kissed his lover gently like he did then.

Nasir flushed softly "And now, where you go, I go."

Agron smiled before looking at Kai. "I have nursed him to health and it was the first time I have admitted to such feelings." he said softly. "Upon our return from a mission much successful, he stood there, taking hesitant but not at all shy steps towards me. His words caused much amusement." he grinned.

"You called me little man" Nasir frowned

Agron chuckled. "And you told me if I were called you that again, the gods would turn from me." he winked. "I have not dared called him little man since, for he was already much out of his shell by time spent in close quarters and showed his truly ruthless nature." he encouraged.

Kai looked at Nasir with a thoughtful smile. "But…you are so brave...and while not of a big stature like all other fighting men, you are much strong. I am but slight…" he said softly, looking down at his hands.

Nasir looked at the boy, he placed his hands on the boy's waist, "I was but an inch wider in waist and arm, and that was only because of kind master," he encouraged

Kai flushed at the touch and words. "Really?" he asked uncertain, not able to imagine so.

He nodded, "it is amazing what good food, and hard work can achieve, although, it is not all about becoming a warrior. Without a good medicus we would all be nought."

Kai nodded. "Is that why your food is so much more...plentiful and better?" he asked, looking at Rohan.

The redhead smiled and nodded. "We need to remain strong. All fighting men receive the best parts of meat as well, to stay strong and to sate large appetite." he explained.

"The iron in the meat sustains us, and the protein helps us to gain muscle," Nasir smiled.

Kai nodded. "I am not used to much meat. Bread and water was what we were given, occasional fruit, left over by guests after…celebrations."he looked at his hands again.

Rohan gently caressed his cheek. "You are here with us now, and you will need strength to help in medicus quarters. And if we are to train you, which we will do." he encouraged.

"I would say you would be best as an archer. Like me, strength is not your forte, but you are keen of eye and skill, your timid nature removes you from spear, so arrows seem made for you," he smiled

Kai smiled hesitantly. "Would you teach skill?" he asked timidly.

"It would be much more beneficial for Naevia to teach you, she is more than gifted, but if you would prefer it was by man hands, then that is more that agreeable,"

Kai hesitated. He did not know Naevia but she was the woman of the Undefeated Gaul. Perhaps she could aid in other matters as well, which only women seemed to comprehend. He looked at her hesitantly, but she was already smiling welcomingly at him and nodded. "It would be joy to teach." she reassured the blond without him even having to ask.

Nasir smiled "then it is settled, however, I need you during the day and some nights, so we shall have to negotiate you a schedule,"

Kai nodded. "I don't want to leave medicus quarters...I want to learn...from you.." he admitted shyly with a blush.

Rohan looked at Agron. If they both did not know better, it would be easy to assume Kai's admiration held romantic feeling for the Syrian. And that was probably in some respects true, for a boy of his age it was natural for him to have a fancy of some sort for an elder, but Nasir handled it perfectly gracefully. "Then it can be so," He said kindly.

Rohan leaned back in his seat slightly, downing the half cup of wine he was allowed and remained in thought while words around him flowed. Kai's gratitude to the Syrian seems to be a fancy and his own courtship might be in that regard confusing to the young man. Should he continue in such? He wondered...

Kai smiled and him and pressed another cup in to the man's hand, "it is partially watered, sip it slow and you shall be fine," he smiled adoration for the man already beginning to show clear in his eyes

While his doubt was not completely quenched, he felt much warmed by the gaze. "Gratitude." he smiled and cupped his cheek a moment.

Kai nuzzled in, "May we retire soon," He asked quietly, "I wish to make most of slumber upon clouds,"

Rohan chuckled. "Let me finish cup and we shall." he smiled.

"BEEEEEEELL, LUUUUV YOOOO!" Yakub suddenly exclaimed, interrupting all words as all turned to look at the children. Little Belle was happily plopped in Yakub's lap hugging him close and talking to him in her little babe way.

Nasir smiled fondly at his son. "I never thought it was possible to love a single being so much," he said to Agron, his gaze never shifting from the boy, "yet I have found such feelings in two individuals..."

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "And you will feel yet more love, for he will not be the only child we take in.." he promised his lover.

Nasir smiled softly, "Though, I would like to focus entirely on him a while longer,"

"Of course. When he is yet older by a few years and much more understanding of happening around him. He is already so clever..." Agron smiled fondly.

Nasir smiled, "I want to raise him to be the best, to fear nothing and no one, to be free of mind and voice," he said determinedly, fire sparking in his eyes.

Agron cupped his cheek lovingly. "Every man has fears. But we will give him much love and reassurement to provide what is best for him." he said softly.

Rohan stood and pulled Kai to his feet as well with gentle strength. "Gratitude for invitation and eve well spent. We shall take to bed and rest now. Gutten Nacht to you all." he smiled.

Nasir briefly nodded at the two the others giving much more of a goodnight and the two left.

"And what do you fear?" Nasir asked softly, the other distracted by conversation.

Agron caressed his cheek gently. "Losing you and Yakub...hurting you...or not training our son well..." the great German admitted.

"We share fears. I fear the change in the air, we are coming closer to an end of some sort..."

Agron nodded. "We all feel it. That is why we spend so much time over strategy with Spartacus. With Crassus soon upon our gate..." he did not have to finish thought.

"Could you kill our son..." He said quietly, his eyes dampening, "if it kept him from a painful end?" he asked.

Something shattered within Agron's gaze before he closed eyes momentarily. "Yes..." he whispered so softly his lover almost missed it.

Nasir reached for the man's hand and gripped it tightly a small tear falling, unnoticed by the rest, "me too..."

Agron gently wiped it off his cheek. "It would cause pain that could tear soul but perhaps one day he could forgive me in afterlife…" he whispered.

"He always would...he...adores you," Nasir said his voice breaking, he suddenly stood, "I,...need a moment," he said quietly sweeping out of the room for some cool night air. Agron waited a moment before following him, worry for his lover too great.

Nasir was leaning heavily on the balcony, sobs racking his body. Agron stood behind him and gently drew him into a firm embrace, offering silent comfort to his lover.

"I'm so scared Agron..." he confided in his lover at last.

"So am I my own… so am I..." he whispered. "But we will make sure Yakub is taken care of we fall in battle. Think of our love and the impending ceremony to quench fear..." he encouraged as he held the shivering body in his strong arms.

"I can't sleep...at night...it just doesn't come to me...I have bad dreams...bad omens...of...you upon cross...at first I thought they were night mares, but now I fear something more..."

Agron stiffened slightly but then tightened his hold upon his lover. "Why have you not spoken of them sooner? I could have shouldered weight..." he said softly.

"I do not know...there is too much...with the fire...all the sick...strategy...training...there has not been chance to break such words..."

Agron lifted his chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his brow. "The gods decide our fates. We cannot live in worry, but have to be grateful for each day we are allowed to spend in each other's arms." he encouraged softly.

Nasir nodded, "I am so tired...tired of uncertainty..."

Agron took a deep breath. "The time will come soon, and then we will fight to remain alive and together. But for now, focus on becoming mine in all ways known to man..." he said gently.

Nasir could not help a small flicker of a smile appearing at the thought. "And some unknown to all but us..." he offered.

Agron smiled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "You speak my mind and heart's desire." he whispered.

Nasir leaned in to him, "hold me and our son close this night, in case the dreams come,"

Agron nodded. "I promise to do so..." he said softly and after wiping tears, gently guided him back into their quarters. Only Naevia remained there, guarding the children until they entered again. "I did not wish to leave Yakub alone here..." she smiled.

"Gratitude," Nasir said softly his voice still slightly shaky, as he wordlessly picked up his son, holding him close and just walking the room with him.

Naevia looked inquisitively at Agron, worry frowning her brow but he merely shook his head and wished her a good night, turning to his lover once she was gone with little belle. Nasir was just pressing kisses all over the top of the sleepy boy's head his eyes clearly far away. Agron stopped him upon path and held him close, waiting for him to focus once more. Nasir forced a smile on his face holding the now sleeping babe a little tighter.

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Do not force lips into such for me." he said softly and gently led his lower towards bed as he helped him undress and climb on to rest.

Nasir nuzzled in to him "why can't Rome just leave us..."

"Because they believe themselves better, stronger. And they will see they were mistaken..." replied Agron softly but firmly.

"I hope my god smiles on us… And yours, we will need them all..."

Agron tightened his hold upon his lover. "I send a prayer to them each night.." he said softly.

"As do I..." He said softly.

"Close your eyes now. I shall hold you close and guard over you at night.." promised Agron

Nasir nodded, checking that his spear was only inches away. He leaned up for one last gentle kiss.

Agron cupped his cheek tenderly and kissed him with all love in heart for a moment before resting back to watch over his family. Nasir slept fitfully tossing a turning. Agron tried to soothe him each time, managing to give him moments of peace but knew his lover would be tired upon waking.

Rohan led Kai back to their quarters and took off his sandals before sitting upon bed. "Do you wish to finish meal?" he asked.

"I am still full, please, have my portion," He smiled, pulling his tunic off his small frame, the villa much warmer than his old abode.

Rohan finished the food in no time, his appetite always at large, his eyes taking in the beautiful slight frame of the blond, hair still well braided as his German heritage dictated.

Kai was down to his subligaria before he sat on the bed, not pulling the furs over him, unless the German man had other ideas.

Rohan stretched and took off knives from thighs before laying back down by the blond's side. "Did you enjoy time with commanders?" he asked with a soft smile.

Kai nodded "Heart was pounding in chest the whole time, and I am not used to large groups of large men, but it was...nice."

Rohan chuckled. "As I promised, we may be large fighting men but no one would wish to hurt you here." he reassured.

He nodded, "it is hard for me to remember sometimes - that there are good people in the world."

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "There are, and this villa is full of them. Have faith." he smiled.

"With your care...I think I shall" Kai said with a small smile.

Rohan's eyes sparkled with delight at such words as he cupped the smaller man's cheek tenderly.

Kai smiled "may I...get in to the bed?" he asked, a little chilled, being so that he was wearing so little.

"Come..." said Rohan gently and pulled fur over his own form, holding it open for the blond to slip underneath it. Kai smiled and slipped beneath, his subligaria raising as he did to reveal the top of a milky thigh. Rohan quickly covered the blond's lower half to avoid temptation. Kai was oblivious and snuggled eagerly in to the warm man. Rohan bit back a groan as a smooth milky thigh rubbed against his in movement, his arms wounding around the younger man, hoping to still him. Kai's legs however moved slowly against his, the boy finding it a comforting gesture.

Rohan did not manage to stifle the soft groan this time and his hand gently grabbed the blond's thigh, stilling it.

Kai jumped nervously at the sudden touch "I-I'm sorry..." he said nervously, not aware of what he had done.

Rohan closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. "You have not done wrong, no apologies are necessary." he said softly and gently released his hold upon the blond. "It is I who has to apologise."

Kai frowned at him, "I...do not understand meaning,"

Rohan opened his eyes, his gaze dark with fire. "Your thigh moving against mine in such sensual manner proved too much a strain for my guard." he said softly.

"S-sorry...my mother always told me I was naturally highly tactile...apologies," he said hanging his head.

Rohan gently cupped his cheek and pulled it up to see the boy's eyes. "You have nothing to apologise for...you are of same nature as me and I would not have you any other way." he stressed. "Yet I cannot prevent body's reaction to such sensual touch, and would not wish to frighten heart and mind." he explained.

"If you can't prevent it then what does it matter?" he said gently with knowledge beyond his years.

Rohan chuckled and caressed his cheek. "Wise way to see it, yet I merely wished to warn you. that was intent." he said and let his hand pull the blond closer again, much calmer now.

Kai nodded "I of course do have some natural reactions as well"

Rohan brushed a light kiss against his brow. "We are but flesh and blood and both is affected by such closeness." he said simply, allowing the blond to seek his warmth again and felt their thighs rub together once more. Kai nodded, resting his head upon the man's chest once more.

Rohan's arms wound around warm flesh and held him close into the scalding heat of his chest, hoping to keep the young one safe and warm throughout the night. Kai slept peacefully in the larger mans arms, never moving once the whole night. Rohan's eyes grew heavy after watching the blond for a few hours and he followed him into dreams long after moon crossed its peak.


	39. Chapter 39

Nasir sat up a few hours before dawn, and shook his head, showing to the man that no more sleep would come. Agron sat up and pulled the smaller man into his lap after gently placing their son within the furs for warmth.

"Caesar... There will be one called Caesar, you must kill him…before he destroys you..." Nasir said his tone distant.

Agron held him close and gently rubbed his back, listening carefully to his lover's words, knowing they were one to remember and report to Spartacus as well, as they did will all messages from gods.

"If not... He will drive nails through palms..." He said fearfully.

Agron cupped his cheek gently and turned his face towards his own loving gaze, waiting to reassure his lover once he woke from state.

Nasir nuzzled in to his neck, "do not leave side...no matter the cause"

Agron pressed kisses to his forehead. "I cannot promise such, my own. If we get separate by forces or ordered to be separated...I could not prevent it. Only the gods have such power..." he said softly, rubbing the Syrian's back.

"We are free men, there is always the choice" he urged.

Agron cupped his cheeks gently. "I am a man of sword forever, my own. And as such, will always be at Spartacus' disposal until cause meets end. I would not wish to be from side for a moment, if I could prevent it all together..." he responded, hoping his lover knew just how much he loved him.

"You would not give up sword for me... If I asked" he said gently

Agron cupped his cheek, his own eyes slightly damp. "I...It is all I have known for long years...surviving, protecting Duro and now the cause...One day I would, after all this madness is over and we truly are free men...but I would miss the weight of sword and its weight in hand very much..." he admitted. "Know my heart beats only for you and Yakub...but body and mind remember little else than blood and sword.."

"Then you teach mind new skill, the way of the sword only ever has one end.." He said his own eyes damp.

Agron pressed their foreheads together. "With your guidance I shall. But we must do all for cause to be finally free.."

"I will give everything, but your life" Nasir said firmly.

Agron nodded., "As I would wish to stop you from giving yours. I love you my own...but out time upon this plane is never sure..."

"Just don't seek out ways to shorten it" he urged.

"I would not, I but wish to see us free.." replied Agron softly.,

"I would rather be fugitivus a thousand years than be without you as a free man"

Agron offered a small smile as tears fell over their cheeks. Nasir wiped them away as they fell "remember that.."

"Not even death would part us...I am sure of it..." replied Agron softly.

"I would not wish to test theory" Nasir urged.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I know my own, neither do I wish for it. I wish we survive this and get to live happily after this was is over..."

He nodded "you can still hold sword" he encouraged

Agron gently rubbed his cheek. "I would teach our son. All else shall be decided once we are free…"

He nodded, "We shall make a fine young man of him..."

Agron smiled. "we shall. And i love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too Agron, you mad, mad German..." Nasir said gently.

Agron chuckled. "you would not have me another way..." he whispered.

"No, I would not," He smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together, in their usual intimate movement.

Agron held him tighter and rubbed his temple gently. "I hope we are not to be parted..." he sighed

"Do not hope, instead, make it so," he said firmly

Agron smiled sadly, knowing he could not make such promise. Nasir just held the man close, standing together in their silent embrace. The night gave way to morning and they both felt the price for sleepless night.

Nasir was exhausted but was determined to spend the day with Agron and his son doing whatever the boy wanted, cherishing the moments. They let their son sleep in before taking him to the market. Nasir smiled softly, watching the boy's wide eyes at all the wonders around him.

Agron sat the boy up on his shoulders so he could see all, and took his lover's hand. "You may both have what you wish today.." he smiled.

Nasir smiled "there is nothing I want but a wonderful day with my family,"

Agron pressed a kiss to his temple. "please my own."

"What would please you...for our wedding night?" he asked quietly.

Agron pulled him close to his side. "Let us look around and tell me if anything catches eye." he smiled.

"You tell me. It is I that asked what would please me,"

They stopped at the cloth stall. "Have you already chosen cloth foe the ceremony?"Agron asked.

"I wish to be as we are, our armour, sword and spear in hand, as us, though...if some cloth appeals for wedding night, that I wish greatly to be your choosing,"

Agron nodded. "That is how we shall be then.." he smiled and looked over cloth on display. Yet nothing seemed to catch his eye and they moved to another stall.

Nasir smiled softly, holding the man's hand tightly in his.

Agron pressed occasional kiss to his knuckles. He had noticed a beautiful anklet earlier at jewellers stand but could not bring himself to suggest such. It would seem too much like sign of ownership surely.

"Anything that you wish Agron, it is as much my dream as it is yours," Nasir said seeing the man's hesitation at choosing anything.

Agron paused a moment and just held his lover closer. "I hesitate for what caught eye may not be to liking, fair reasons of raising memory." he said gently.

"Give voice to what you have seen and let me consider," he said squeezing the man's hand reassuringly.

Agron lead him over to the stand and guided his gaze toward an anklet of rich yellow gold, with intricate pattern of sun and other elements, intertwined. A truly precious piece of craftsmanship.

Nasir smiled, "and you wish to bestow this upon me?"

Agron nodded. "It caught eye earlier yet I worried it would bring memory of ownership upon you." he said softly.

Nasir shook his head, "is marriage not belonging to another?" he asked, helping the man rationalise.

Agron chuckled. "It is, but I would not putting something reminding of a collar upon you." he clarified thought.

"It would not remind me of such...you shall bestow it upon me, in our quarters, our own private ritual,"

"Our private ritual..." Agron whispered back to him and nodded for the man to wrap gift in cloth as he passed him coin.

Nasir smiled. "if you wish it..."

Agron pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I do..." he smiled. "TOOOOOYSSS!" their son suddenly squirmed upon his shoulders, pointing to a stall, making them chuckle.

Nasir smiled "dig deep in your purse vati," he teased.

Agron chuckled and they made their way over to the toy stall. "Now Yakub, you may have one toy. Choose wisely." he instructed

Yakub frowned, unable to decide what he wanted.

Agron chuckled. "Take your time little one."

Yakub looked to his vati for help, not knowing how to make such a monumental decision.

Agron carefully lifted him from his shoulders and down upon his hip. "You cannot choose little one?" he asked gently, rubbing his cheek.

He shook his head, "so many..."

"Wala? what do you think?" asked Agron gently with a smile.

Nasir gasped, "my my, there are just too many!" he could see that the boy was torn between a toy bow and arrow, and another wooden soldier for his collection. "He surely can't pick one...two however..."

Agron gave him a look, but he could hardly say no to his son. Only the gods knew how much longer they would have such joy of being a family. "Well tell me which two, and I shall consider."

Yakub pointed to the bow and arrow, and the soldier with each tiny hand.

"Hmmm...but that would be two instead of one..." teased him Agron gently.

Yakub's lower lip started to tremble. Agron chuckled and pressed a few kisses to his cheek. "Alright, you may have them both. But, just this time little one." he smiled.

Yakub beamed, pressing kisses all over his father's face, "maybe I shall teach you bow and arrow when I tutor Kai" Nasir chuckled, watching the two.

"Naevia tutors him. Or will you both teach them at the same time? Would be good way for family time." suggested Agron as he chuckled under the onslaught of wet kisses.

"Kai expressed wish for my hand as well as Naevia's, I shall offer it" he smiled.

Agron nodded as they picked the toys and made their way back towards the villa. "If that is your wish." he smiled.

"Well it is Kai's and I shall respect it"

"Very well." smiled the German. "Speaking off, I will take Rohan on the morrow to the training grounds. We will send you men of muscle to aid but we are required to direct training." he said.

Nasir smiled softly "I wish to join training - would it be advisable to give Kai reins? Maybe surge of confidence?"

Agron contemplated such a notion for a moment. "It would but we shall have Rohan back to his side when the sun peaks upon sky. He might feel much more at ease to be in charge with the one who begins to grip heart around."

Nasir nodded "I fear skill my slip if I am too far away from training"

Agron kissed his knuckles gently. "Skill runs in veins, it cannot slip from you my own." he smiled.

"Still is it not best to keep it keen" he smiled

The German nodded. "That it is, my own." he smiled and put their son down once they have reached their quarters.

Nasir smiled as they watched the boy run off play with his new soldier.

Agron drew his lover close into his embrace. "All mine…soon." he whispered, enjoying their moment of peace. Nasir shuddered at the words leaning back in to his lover's arms.

Tender lips landed upon the dark skin of his shoulder, a scrap of stubble here and there as his lover showered the Syrian with affection. Nasir shuddered the scratchiness that was so like his lover. Agron nuzzled into his neck, rubbing the skin of his cheek against the smooth, cleanly shaves skin of his lover as his arms tightened upon the dark skinned beauty.

"Hello you..." Nasir said softly as they swayed together a little.

"Greetings to you too my own..." Agron whispered against his flesh and nibbled at it with his sharp teeth. Nasir sighed contently leaning back more heavily.

Agron's arms slid lower and he picked his lover up effortlessly, carrying him to their bed. They laid down to rest a moment while Yakub played with his new toys.

Nasir moved his lover so the man's head was resting on his chest. He chuckled softly when the man gently traced his fingers over the scar on his side the damaged skin sensitive.

Agron pressed a soft kiss to the puckered flesh. "My brave warrior." he smiled gently.

Nasir shuddered softly "foolish more like..."

"Foolish to almost have been claimed by afterlife before I could press my lips upon yours for the first time." he whispered.

"Foolish to leave side, we only hurt when separated."

Agron nodded. "Let us attempt to stay by side from now on." he said softly.

"It seems the fates wish it" he nodded

Agron looked up at his lover and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Only the Gods know our fate and all we can do is pray." he said softly.

Nasir smiled softly and nodded "I think they hold good..."

Agron pressed a kiss to the skin above his lover's heart. "Let us hope so." he smiled.

"Let us *make* it so" Nasir corrected.

Agron merely pressed a kiss over his heart once more before lying down and closing his eyes. He could feel a deep sadness, as if his soul knew they would be parted and that what made throat choke upon a promise. Nasir stroked his hands gently through the soft spiked taking care of the man in his arms. Agron did not realise his eyes have closed on him as his mind, tired with worry, was lost to dreams. Nasir just lay still motioning to Yakub to play quietly. Agron held his lover tightly in his dreams, his body subconsciously wanting to be as close to the man. Nasir just let him dream, taking his time to commit every inch of his lover to memory. Agron's back tensed suddenly when dream turned unpleasant, his fingers digging into his lover's sides in a tight grip.

Nasir peppered the top of the man's head with kisses "it is alright...I am here" he said softly not intending to wake the man. Just influence his dreams. Gradually the German loosened his hold from painful to simply firm, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Nasir continued to talk to him, holding him gently.

Yakub shuffled to the bed timidly. "Wala...why vati dream bad?" he asked softly.

"We all have bad dreams little one, even big men like vati," he smiled softly

"But why?" he asked, his bottom lip quivering. "Vati say when wala bad dream, god talk to him and warn him. That why you take such good care of vati and Yakub..." he said softly.

"Vati does not dream like I do, it is simply a nightmare" he encouraged.

"Like Yakub has with Womans?" he asked, his voice even more soft.

"Yes, but not so often. He is fine little one, he is fighting whatever it is as we speak, and winning, look at how relaxed his shoulders are."

Agron did indeed relax in his lover's hold before his eyes fluttered open. He focused gaze and found their son close. "Yakub...do you wish to join us upon bed little one?" he asked gently, his voice husky from sleep.

Nasir lifted the boy "here, let vati hold you close" he smiled.

Agron rested upon his back and as he always had, pulled his lover close on side, and their son on the other. "Rest my own, you are much tired. I shall watch over you now, as you have over me." he said softly. "You close eyes as well little one."

Nasir leaned up for a gentle kiss, before slowly letting his eyes close. Agron held his family close, the feeling of dread setting in the pit of his belly. How long will it be till he is torn from grasp?

Nasir slept peacefully upon his lover's chest, unaware of the man's thoughts.

Yakub as usual squirmed in his sleep, such an active babe with wild dreams. Agron soothed him gently, his eyes never leaving his lover's peacefully slumbering form. Nasir slumbered peacefully for several hours his eyes slowly flickering open to notice the other man's gaze upon him.

Agron smiled at his lover softly. "Did you rest well my own?" asked gently.

Nasir smiled gently "better than I have in a long while"

Agron pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I am much glad for such." he said softly, as their son was still yet sleeping.

"What dreams plagued you?" Nasir asked gently.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Ones where I am without you and Yakub." he said softly.

"In what way?" He pressed gently.

"By hand of fates...separated by torrent of soldiers as we were once already.." he revealed.

"That will not happen again love... I promise"

Agron pressed a finger to his lips. "Hush, do not make promise. Let us focus on ceremony, not on such possibility." he said gently.

Nasir only nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the finger tip.

Agron smiled, and turned to look at their son who stirred in his embrace.

"He worried greatly for you" Nasir said softly

"Did he?" asked Agron softly and pulled the sleepy babe higher upon his chest, pressing ticklish kisses over his cheeks as the boy giggled happily. "Vati happy now?" he asked timidly again. Agron nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

….

When Kai woke the next morning he felt exquisite. He could not remember the last time his eyelids had not felt heavy or his back not aching from a night on the floor.

Rohan was still snoring softly, his head turned towards the blond even in sleep and his arms were strong and secure around the blond's frame. Kai smiled and cheekily nuzzled the man's neck.

Rohan hummed in sleep and his arms tightened around the blond unconsciously. Kai giggled a little, feeling so much lighter after his slumber. Rohan hummed again and turned slightly more to his side in sleep, their bodies aligning and his thigh slipped between the blond's unconsciously. Kai gasped, trying his best to keep still though, not wanting to disturb the man. Rohan's hands were large and warm, splayed across the blond's back as he him close in blissful ignorance. Kai just watched the man, stroking his hair to begin slowly waking the man, when dawn came.

Rohan sighed softly in contentment, the fingers upon his scalp a part of his dream. Or were they not? He shifted slightly but did not fully wake yet. Kai gasped as the man's leg pressed a little higher. Rohan hummed softy and stretched, still not quite awake as his muscles rippled and locked for a moment, thigh rising even higher to rub against sensitive flesh as he remained stretching a few moments.

Kai whimpered a little "roh...Rohan".

Rohan hummed and slowly upon his eyes. "Yes Kai?" he asked, body still languid.

"Kn-knee" he whimpered.

Rohan looked at him still much confused from the little sleep he had, before realising the issue. "Oh apologies.." he said softly and gently lifted the blond's slim thigh from over his hip and separated their legs.

Kai flushed. "It is of no matter," he said very quietly.

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "Even in sleep my body leans towards yours." he chuckled, his voice rumbling from within chest and voice husky from sleep.

"That was not all that leant towards me" he chuckled nervously, the man's proud hard cock had been poking in to him most of the morn.

Rohan chuckled and rolled onto his back to stretch his long frame once more. "I have warned you of flesh and blood reacting around you."

"I know," he said simply, snuggling in to the man's side, his fingers playing with the fine sprawl of coppery hair over the man's chest.

Rohan hummed softly at the pleasant touch and wound an arm to secure the blond at his side.

"Did you sleep well?" Kai asked gently.

"Not of many hours but quite well, gratitude." he pressed a kiss to the blond's brow in a naturally affectionate gesture. "How was sleeping upon clouds?" he chuckled, still much raspily.

"Heavenly" he said "when I woke I though the afterlife had claimed me…"

Rohan chuckled. "It is much pleasant. Took me a few nights to adjust to but I do enjoy the comfort greatly now."

Kai nodded, "I don't think I will ever be used to such luxury..."

Rohan just rubbed his cheek encouragingly. "Then merely appreciate it for the moment with me."

"I'm not sure such luxury suits me, but I am enjoying it,"

Rohan nodded. "I understand. I am myself a man of simple life and pleasures." he smiled.

"I have known no different, it is finding the happiness in what you can I have known"

Rohan nodded. "i am much used to simple home with crops to look after and animals to tend to."

"When a horse I have reared grows in to a magnificent stallion, there is nothing more pleasing"

The redhead smiled. "i know such emotion."

He nodded, "There is no feeling like it for me..."

"You yet have much to experience." smiled Rohan.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

Rohan chuckled. "Your own home, the pleasure of heart beating for another, many a thing..."

"I do not think I will ever be of stature to own my own stead..." He said

"perhaps, but you may have a match that shall." said Rohan softly.

"Like you?" he asked gently.

"perhaps." offered the redhead softly, his hand subconsciously rubbing over the skin between the blond's shoulder blades.

"Oh," Kai frowned, wondering if the man was only interested in him in the present.

Rohan pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You will have to know your heart first." he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked curiously.

"You have known me yet a short while and our courtship is not yet at its end. It is your decision to how you wish to know me and what reason you wish to end it for." Rohan explained.

"And how do you feel...a-about I?" Kai asked, feeling the urge to hide but forced himself to keep eye contact.

Rohan smiled and caressed his cheek. "my heart was set when I could not fall back asleep once you were away from embrace in the morn." he said softly.

Kai flushed, "I...I like you Rohan, I'm just...not good, at this...but I will try..." he said shyly finally breaking eye contact.

Rohan cupped his cheek tenderly. "I do not place expectation on you. I would only break courtship if I saw it did not bring you happiness or when feeling was not reciprocated. Even then you would remain in my care." he reassured.

Kai nodded, "You shall have to be patient with me...do you feel you have resolve?"

Rohan nodded. "I have patience. And while it will be difficult at moments, I have resolve to follow through."

He nodded, with a small sheepish smile, "you are very kind Rohan..."

Rohan chuckled. "I but show appreciation where it is worth." he complimented gently.

Then you are a wonderful man, for seeing worth where others do not," he complimented.

"Worth is seen by many. The Syrian and the Great German amongst them." he reminded.

"I still do not understand why at all, maybe you will help me see one day..."

"I will do my best to do so." promised the redhead and pulled the blond closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"What do you think would be first step?" he asked nuzzling in to the man's warm neck, his breath hot upon the flesh.

Rohan shuddered slightly. "Accept all compliments from Nasir and Naevia, upon training. And consider why they voice it." he attempted.

He nodded, "and us? How can I gain confidence?" he asked.

"Such confidence cannot be gained by hurried effort..." smiled Rohan against his forehead. "Your body needs to get used to closeness, mind to being taken care of and heart...that guides itself."

"And how can we make this progress?" he asked snuggling in to the man a little more, shifting his head to get comfy.

Rohan thought for a moment. "Sharing bed at night for sleep should aid you get used to closeness. If my touch becomes too much at any given point, you have to tell me..." he urged gently.

Kai nodded, "I promise I shall..."

"Good. Now I am afraid I have been much negligent as I have not yet wished you a good morning." chuckled Rohan.

Kai smiled "I think a certain part of your body did that..."

"Oh yes, well that part of my anatomy has wished you a good morning but that is hardly what I had in mind. " Rohan chuckled.

Kai flushed "what did you have in mind?"

Rohan gently lifted his chin and rubbed their noses together. "A kiss as it is custom."

"You may," he said, slightly breathily as always when their faces were close.

Rohan let their lips touch lightly, a soft caress, barely there before capturing the softest of flesh in a firm yet controlled kiss. Kai sighed softly in to the sweet kiss, his eyes instinctively closing. Rohan held him close to his wide warm chest as their lips moved in gentle kisses until his tongue lapped at the closed seem, asking for entrance wordlessly. Kai did not even hesitate when it came to parting his lips this time. Rohan hummed softly at the way he was accepted and twinned their tongues slowly, fire already igniting within him but he controlled it. Kai found half because of himself and half because of Rohan that he was rolled on top of the red head. Rohan moaned softly as the light weight pressed against his body and he felt the slim milky thighs falling around his waist. One of his arms still held the blond close around his back, but the other with a mind of its own slid to the thigh and squeezed lightly.

Kai gasped jumping slightly but not pushing himself away, pressing forward in to the kiss. Rohan's lips sucked on the blond's tongue sensually, his callused palm rubbing over the soft skin of the thigh beneath his touch, relishing in the feel of it. Kai let out the smallest of moans shuddering in the man's arms. Rohan enjoyed the soft sound immensely and strived to hear it again, so pleasing to his ear and heart. He leaned his head to the side slightly and released the young man's lips a moment to feast upon his neck. Kai gasped, biting his lip. His neck was extremely sensitive. Rohan licked, sucked and nibbled gently upon the tender skin, discovering a particularly tender spot above the jugular which he paused to torture with pleasure. Kai groaned softly, letting out a feeble whimper. Rohan smiled against his skin before releasing the flesh and trailing a path towards the boy's chin and lips.

Kai was panting softly, his cheeks flushed, his own arousal pressing in to the man. Rohan's hand slid into the blond locks, careful of dislodging the braids and he let their lips meet once more in a kiss more heated this time. He was careful to keep his lips steady and not let the boy feel the full length of his raised cock. Kai shuddered as their kisses began to slow so both could regain breath.

Rohan let the blond curl into his form and gently rubbed his back, feeling the panting breath upon his neck where Kai made himself comfortable. Kai had crossed his legs a little trying to hide his arousal. Rohan smiled and gently cupped his cheek. "No need to hide. I am just as affected but the body will calm soon.." he said gently and pulled fur over their lower halves to make the blond more comfortable. Kai nodded cuddling in more tightly. Rohan held him close, his touch gentle as their passion subsided in the intimate embrace.

Kai snuggled in "more questions?" He asked.

"If you wish..." smiled Rohan softly. "You may ask first."

'Favourite weapon?" He asked wondering what the man preferred.

Rohan considered a moment. "That is difficult for me to answer. But I would have to answer with sword and axe."

"I'd like to see you wield axe, I bet the sight is marvellous."

Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I have had skill with it for years. It is useful one to have if one is built for it." he answered gently.

"I do not think I could even lift one"

Rohan chuckled."You are much too slight now. Nasir would surely lift one but would not be able to wield it swiftly, as he does with a spear."

"He is an amazing man" Kai said admirably.

"He is..." replied Rohan, noticing the light flush of cheeks in the blond. And while he had begun to think of Kai as his, he knew his affections were rivalled by the blond's admirations for Nasir.

"I wish to be as he, strong, respected, knowing...kind" he said hopefully.

"You show great talent and potential.." encouraged Rohan gently, his voice soft as he kept doubt out of heart.

"I pray that I do, I cannot see it myself..."

"You do, otherwise Nasir would not so readily arranged training for you...or tutored so precipitously in the medicus quarters..." said Rohan gently.

Kai nodded "it is your question."

Rohan contemplated a question before asking. "If you could have any skill, what would it be?" he asked.

"To be able to fight...and not be scared"

"You will fight...if you learn quickly the skill of bow and arrows, you will be able to protect those who are ill and weak, if need be." said Rohan softly.

"I hope it is a skill I suit well" he said nervously.

Rohan pressed a soft kiss to his brow. "I have faith in you…" he said gently.

"Then that is all I need to succeed" he said softly looking up at the man with one of his adorably sheepish smiles.

Rohan's gaze softened much as looked upon the blond and kissed him gently. "Believe in self." he whispered gently against his lips.

"Until then, I shall believe in you"

Rohan cupped his cheek gently at such affectionate words. "And I shall do best to make you believe."

Kai nodded closing his eyes leaning in to the touch. "Your innocence is much precious..." said Rohan softly, "and many a man would value it and use it to their purpose. Yet while I honour it, the true wit overtaken by shyness and fire in veins that needs but confidence to rise is what I truly see beneath your beauty." said the redhead.

A small smile twitched on the boy's lips, his eyes remaining closed, his long lashes casting shadows upon his cheeks. Rohan pulled him close for a soft kiss, their lips barely meeting.

Kai flushed "when is your day of birth?"

Rohan smiled. "It approaches fast. I am a child of the harvest, late August." he said softly. "What about yours?"

"I do not know date exactly, but I was born in harshest winter, December."

Rohan chuckled. "Very fitting of your pale wintery beauty." he smiled.

Kai blushed softly "you are much too kind."

Rohan chuckled. "German kin is not one of affectionate nature. Yet I was raised, and helped raise three more sisters as only son. My mutty taught me of kindness that is to be shown one who means much to heart." he explained.

Kai nodded "she was wise..."

"She indeed was. And she would have enjoyed meeting you." smiled the redhead.

"When did you lose her.." He asked gently

Rohan's smile remained upon face yet eyes saddened. "When she gave birth to Mila, my youngest sister. I was but boy of 12, looking after Letta, my middle sister who was but 5 that year. Anke, the eldest, only but two years younger than me, helped woman form village bring Mila out but mutty's bleed was too strong."

Kai nodded sadly "where are your sisters?" He asked gently.

Rohan sighed softly. "Letta and Mila died first. They were too young to be taken when the Romans pillaged our village and took all those who could be taken into slavery. Anke was but 13 years of age but already a great beauty with hair a shade or two darker, like flickering fire, and her piercing amber gaze…. She reminded me of mutty each day..." he said softly. "I have managed to steal knife from Roman boot and throw at her heart." he said softly. "A fate kinder than the whorium..."

Kai cuddled him tightly "you were very brave..."

"I was but a boy..." sighed the redhead softly.

"Yet you acted as a man" Kai urged.

Rohan pressed a gentle kiss to his brow. "I did what I had to, as I would again."

"Then you have nothing to regret," he urged.

Rohan smiled. "I will see them again in afterlife, I know it." he said and rubbed the blond's back gently. "What of your family?"

"I never had a father, mother was pregnant several times, but none survived more than a few days"

Rohan nodded. "Nasir said you spoke of older sister.." he said gently.

"She wasn't really a sister - not by blood."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Rohan gently.

"She was sister in that she was kin"

"Tell me of her.." coaxed Rohan gently.

" She is two and twenty now, and a feisty character, we were separated when the villa was ceased but no doubt she is still within walls"

Rohan smiled. "What was her name?"

"Gisela - pretty name isn't it?"

Rohan sat up suddenly. "Gisela? East of Rhine? Fair of skin and hair, eyes the colour of skies?" he asked the blond urgently.

Kai looked nervous "her hair has taken ashen colour, y-es"

"Twenty and two years of age, are you sure?" he asked again.

"We spoke of it just six weeks before, she said she had a brother of three years difference"

Rohan took his hand. "Come..." he said and they swiftly made way to the Great German's quarters.


	40. Chapter 40

Rohan stepped through curtain and worried they would wake the family as they were lying upon the bed, but he saw they were already awake.

"Apologies for disturbance but we have news. Kai knows Gisela, she may very well be much alive." he said gently but with a smile.

Nasir sat up "Agron...your sister"

Agron looked at Rohan and closed his eyes a moment before sitting up. "So help you gods Rohan if your tongue is twisted." he said sternly but motioned for the two men to sit. "Nasir, would you make tea...please?" he asked.

Kai swallowed hard at the threat fearing it was directed at him too. Nasir nodded scurrying to the corner to make the tea.

Agron kissed their son on the forehead. "Vati, Rohan and Kai have to speak of adult matters little one. Will you go see Belle in the meantime for me?" he asked gently.

Yakub looked at his daddy worriedly before nodding hurrying off.

Rohan pulled the blond to the cushions, gently rubbing his side. "Gratitude, this may do much good for the leader of our kin." he said gently to Kai.

"I fear he will kill me if I am wrong" he mumbled.

Agron joined them upon cushions and nodded in gratitude to his lover who brought tea.

Rohan pressed a kiss to his temple. "It is I who believe it is his sister. You will not be harmed, I promise you that.." he said gently.

The Great German took his lover's hand and turned to the two. "Speak." he said, his features firm yet his lover knew better. Agron's eyes hid both pain and hope.

"Well...we were owned by the same dominus...she became like a sister to me, or mentor, being that we are kin..." Kai stuttered,

"How did she come to be in your dominus villa?" asked Agron, trying to gentle his voice slightly for the blond's benefit.

"She has been there since I was little, straight from the slave market," He nodded. "I do not think she was treated ill in the ways of the body, but I do not know for certain,"

Agron's grip on his lover's hand tightened momentarily before loosening. "What appearance does she hold?"

"Fair of skin, and originally fair of hair, though it has darkened to just lighter than your own, sky blue eyes...fairly tall for a lady..."

"And you say she is aged two and twenty?" he had to make sure.

"By her own tongue," he said truthfully.

Agron took a calming drink from his cup. "Did she speak of her origin? Her family?"

"Of the Rhine, she said she had a brother, of three years greater than she. She never spoke name,"

"Did she say anything else?"

"Duro...she...gave mention of someone called Duro, said he annoyed her but that she loved him all the same"

Agron's hand was shaking so badly, he spilled his tea before the clay cup crumbled in his tight grip completely, startling all present.

Nasir tutted and took him over to the corner of his room, making him submerge his hand in a bucket of cold water. "Do not lose head," he warned firmly.

Agron remained silent, eyes distant. Dare he hope that those were not coincidence and his beloved Gisela was still alive?

"Where would she be Agron?" Nasir asked trying to get the man to focus, "From what you know of her, where would she be?"

Agron shook his head. "She was still yet so young...she would be either taken to be brought up as body slave or into the whorium..." he said slightly shakily.

"She was body slave to my Domina. She didn't let her women come to harm, they were taught to be strong and independent,"

Agron looked at Kai. "Much gratitude..." he said softly.

He let Nasir tend to his hand before sitting back upon pillows. "Where lies this villa where she should be?" he asked.

"I do not know where she is, I have not sited her since the chaos...she'd want to fight though...are...there any other training grounds. Further out in to the city?"

"Is she within city walls? I believed only you came with your dominus. Or did she accompany her Domina her?" he questioned.

"She's here, she came with us. Domina would not have been wit out her,"

"Nasir..." Agron whispered, gripping his hand. "We need to find here…now...if she's here..."

Nasir nodded "you read my mind," he smiled. "We will search all day and night if we need to,"

"We need more men, we need to find her..." Agron stood up swiftly and put sword upon back.

"Talk to your people, send them out and we shall join search."

Agron nodded. "Rohan, Kai. Gather Ludo all German kin from around training grounds and surrounding villas. Tell them to look for a woman resembling my colour and appearance and to call for her in the streets. She will react to either Gisela or Gizzy." he instructed before turning to Nasir. "Would you seek Crixus and ask him to aid search, and see if Naevia would look after Yakub? I shall speak with Spartacus to prepare remaining empty quarters for her."

"You do not need to search..." Kai said, "She stands right there," He pointed to Saxa who had her arm around a young woman, leading her right to Agron.

"Agrun! ziz one for training, pressed many men to sand."

Agron stood there looking at the young woman in front of him. She was simply beautiful and while she was not a little girl anymore, he could see her eyes and cheekbones so much resembling those of their family. She looked like their mutty when she was yet much young. "Gizzy?" he gasped softly.

The girl's gaze flicked up, she searched about her for the source of the voice, not recognising Agron having only been a little girl, but recognised the voice.

He took a few steps towards her, his green eyes, the eyes she would remember well holding hers steadily. "You look so much like mutty..." he whispered.

"agrun...kann dies?" She gasped. (can this be)

Agron nodded with a watery smile, opening his arms for her.

She stepped forward cupping his cheek gently with her hand "wie du geworden bist..." (how you've grown)

"Sie sind so schön, wie unsere mutty war. es ist, als ob sie vor mir standen jetzt ..." he said softly and held her close a moment before pressing a kiss to her forehead. (you are so beautiful, as our mother was. it is as if she were standing before me now...)

"duro, wo er ist?" she asked softly looking about her. Agron cupped her cheek gently, a tear sliding down his cheek silently. "er starb in meinen Armen, aber vor einem Jahr auf Sand in der Arena, wo wir waren Gladiatoren. Ich habe hielt ihn sicher und lebendig für viele Jahre. er dummerweise hat mein Leben gerettet, und ich kann nicht helfen, aber ich wünschte, es war ihm anstelle von mir grüßen Sie hier ..." he said softly. (he died in my arms but a year ago, upon sand in the arena where we were gladiators. I have kept him safe and alive for many a year. he foolishly saved my life and I cannot help but wish it was him instead of me greeting you here...)

She shook her head tear starting to fall herself, "Foolish... boy," she said "wollen nicht solche Dinge" (do not wish for such)

He gently wiped it off. "fick die Götter ... meine kleine Gizzy." he chuckled through tears. (fuck the gods...my little Gizzy.)

She slapped him gently "Mutty would not like words,"

Agron chuckled heartily. "Is your Latin good?" he asked gently.

She nodded "others can understand me."

He smiled. "I want you to meet someone. He is my own. My heart beats with his." he smiled and pulled her into the room towards his lover. "This is Nasir."

Gizzy's eyes brow raised "Man? You with a man?"

Agron nodded with a smile. "He makes me very happy." he said, his eyes loving as he looked at the Syrian.

Nasir smiled and nodded towards the woman.

"Never though you be with man," she said "Happy for you,"

He nodded. "I never minded whether man or woman. I am happy with what heart tells me." he smiled.

She smiled, "We have much to catch up upon brother..."

"Vatiii!" Yakub exclaimed hurrying up to him "who we looking for!"

"A *lot*" she said eyeing the boy.

Agron chuckled and picked up their son, pressing kisses to his cheek. "Yakub, meet Gizzy, she is my sister. your auntie, tante." he smiled.

"Tan...tee..."

"Yours?" she asked

Agron nodded. "Ours." he looked at Nasir. "We have taken him in after freeing some villas from German rule." he explained before putting Yakub done. "Let me show you quarters here in villa, I would not have you much from sight now that I have you back. And we may catch up there." he suggested.

"So not your own? I thought you had sired a child," she said looking about her. "you have grand living space."

Agron shook his head. "We were but slaves with Duro. Neither of us had time to make children in those times. And I consider Yakub mine as if he were of blood." he emphasized.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters." he said with a smile, but those who knew him well saw tension in his shoulders when his sister said Yakub was not his own. He looked at his lover a moment before taking her to the spare quarters, showing her around.

…..

Yakub looked at his wala confused, his bottom lip quivering. "Yakub not vati's? What mean sired?" he asked quietly.

Rohan took his lover and they left the Syrian's quarters, giving him privacy to explain to his son.

"It means your blood is not the same as our blood, as a mother's blood is the same as he child, it does not mean you are not our son," Nasir said gently, holding the boy close.

Yakub held onto him tightly, his short arms reaching around the neck as he nuzzled into his wala. "So Bel sired and Yakub no sired?" he asked quietly,.

"You are sired, by your mummy and daddy, for example Crixus and Naevia sired Belle, because Crixus helped to make belle and Naevia carried belle - see?"

Yakub hesitated a moment as he thought of his wala's words but nodded. "But Yakub still yours?" asked softly.

"Yakub is *always* ours," he smiled "if he wants to be,"

Yakub nodded enthusiastically. "Yakub wala and vati's always! Mwah!" he giggled and pressed wet kisses to the man's cheek.

"Mwah little one, mwah mwah, now...how about we pick some flowers for your new auntie?" he asked with a smile

Yakub squealed and nodded, squirming out of his wala's grip to run for some.

"No Yakub, don't run," he said gently.

Yakub halted immediately and waited patiently for his wala, his hand outstretched to take the larger one of the Syrian.

Nasir smiled and took the boy's hand as they walked to some of the fields higher upon Sinuessa.

"Those pretty!" Yakub pointed his little finger.

"Pink ones, yes, and what colour are these ones?" he asked pointing to some yellow tulips.

"Yellooooo!" giggled Yakub. "We take yellooo? They so pretty as tan-te."

Nasir nodded "We have pink, and yellow, one more colour little one?" he asked with a smile

Yakub looked around uncertain before seeing the lavender in the background. "Puuuuuuplee!" he pointed.

"Exactly what I was thinking little one. Pick some carefully. Does it smell wonderful?" he said, encouraging his son to experience and explore the world with all his senses.

Yakub took the flower in his little hand gently and sniffed it at it but did not quite judge the distance well and ended up with his nose covered in soft pollen.

Nasir chuckled and carefully brushed it off, "you'll be smelling it for weeks silly little bumble bee,"

Yakub's eyes crossed as he followed the movement of his wala's finger and he sneezed suddenly, a cute little sound.

Nasir gently wiped the boys nose, "Silly bee," he smiled, "Shall we impress your auntie with some flat bread?" he asked

He nodded. "It is so yummy. Let make flattybread." he smiled and reached up with his arms, wanting to be carried up the hill.

Nasir rolled his eyes "clever boy," He smiled and carried them back home to make a simply meal.

Yakub giggled and ran towards the seeds, wanting to be the one to sprinkle them. "Thiiiiiiis one?" he asked waiving the leather pouch and spilling a few pumpkin seeds.

"Careful Yakub we don't want to spill them!" he said with a smile, "and how about you pick one more in case our guest doesn't have yakuby taste?"

Yakub frowned but turned to look at the different seeds within the leather pouches and selected poppy seeds. "Thiiis one?"

"Perfect bring them over then," Nasir said, already mixing the batter.

Yakub toddled over and brought the two leather pouches, handing them proudly to his wala.

"Well done, now you sprinkle, like me a vati taught you ." he smiled.

Yakub nodded and with a look of utmost concentration, meaning a frown and crossed sight, he carefully sprinkled the flatbread until they were both covered in them.

Nasir smiled holding the boy close as they watched the breads cook.

…

"These are quarters of commanders. But you are family, I would have you live here." he told her.

"You became gladiator?" Gizzy asked.

Agron nodded. "We were bought into a ludus in Capua with Duro." he said.

"No wonder you so big...and such scars..." She said touching one of them.

Agron nodded. "We help lead this army of rebels now, to be free. Come, sit. Tell me how you lived the last few years." he said, motioning at the furs.

"I have been body slave to a roman shit," She said simply there is not much to discuss"

Agron nodded. "Has he abused body?" he asked in just as simple manner, seeing his sister was much hardened by the years.

"We were used to seduce, but not anymore, I have not been laid unwilling hand upon,"

Agron sighed softly and nodded. "Good, I would not have wished such fate upon you." he offered.

"Were you and Duro treaded well?" she asked hopefully, "did he die in healthy stead for after life?"

Agron nodded. "We shared rations often and I looked after him best I could. He was not suited to be gladiator, you he know he has always been much of a gentler nature..." he said softly.

"One to laugh way through life..."she said gently.

Agron nodded. "He is much missed. It was Nasir who gave me purpose after Duro was ripped from life."

"Yes, tell me more of this man who has claimed your heart. he is Syrian?"

Agron nodded. "I have hesitated before I knew him but we have met when he was yet a newly freed body slave to his dominus. Since then, he had proved a feisty warrior, a true and loving man to me and a good parent for Yakub." he smiled.

"When did you acquire the boy?"

Agron frowned. "We did not acquire him. He found a kindred soul in Nasir and my heart instantly warmed to him." he explained. "it was quite a few months ago, when we were both firmly on cause." he answered.

"And now he is your son. Will you be taking him to this ceremony, I hear some commanders are to be wed..."

Agron nodded. "We are." he said, referring to himself and Nasir.

She looked in surprise, "you are much different to boy I grew up with..."

"As you are much different to the gentle little girl that used to cuddle in my lap." he said gently. "Yet I would still call you sister for you are. If you still call me brother."

"I would still cuddle in your lap brother, it seems to have grown with I." she chuckled.

Agron patted his thighs. "Come here then my little sister. I should give a big cuddle to lessen the pain of many years a separation." he said and opened his arms.

Gisela beamed and launched herself at the man, cuddling him tightly about his neck.

Agron chuckled and let her cuddle in as his strong arms wound around her tightly for safety. She was tall and strong as most women of his kin were, but to him she was his little sister.

"You still smell the same brother...the Rhine is embedded within you..."

Agron gently carded his fingers through her soft hair. "You still smell of hibiscus." he said gently and pressed a few gentle kisses to her forehead.

She smiled "even after all the rose water baths I endured with my Domina?"

Agron shook his head. "I smell only skin and hibiscus." he said gently. "Like my little sister." he said gently, carding his fingers through her hair.

"I should like to meet your family more..." she smiled "this 'husband' who has ensnared you so,"

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek but suddenly he turned his head and smelled the air. A large grin broke on his face. "he is already baking bread of his people for you." he smiled. "Come."

Gisela sniffed the air curiously and followed him inside.

Agron chuckled. "Yakub, come greet you tante." he smiled as they stepped through the curtains.

"Tantaaaannnn!" he grinned happy to meet anyone and everyone. He took the bouquet him and Nasir had made and ran up to her with it, waggling it excitedly half the petals of the flowers falling off, Nasir cringing at the sight.

Agron just laughed heartily and embraced his lover as they watched Gisela smile at the boy. She took the flowers and gave into the silent request of short raised arms, lifting him up onto her hip.

Yakub grinned. "WALLLLLAAA SHE LIKE FOWERSSS SHE LIKED THEM WAALLLLAA!" he squealed.

"Yes Yakub, she does, just let wala finish cooking," he said always completely calm when it came to handling the boy.

Gisela winced slightly at the cry in her ear but smiled at the child and passed him to Agron who sat upon cushions and bounced the happy child. "Sit with us." he smiled at her.

Yakub frowned, he had not been done with his new friend and he tried crawling back over to her.

The siblings chuckled at his antics but Gisela let the boy crawl to her and plop himself in her lap. "hello little one." she grinned.

"tantee," he grinned, "you like saxah,"

She leaned her head to side. "The one of our kin? How so?" she asked.

"Skinny...and boobies and strong" he grinned innocently.

Gisela chuckled before looking at Agron. "I like him. He will speak like you. What on heart so on tongue. But do not curse the gods in my presence again." she waggled her finger at him.

Nasir smiled "I always scald him for curses before children," he said as he turned the breads over.

"I do not curse in front of Yakub." said Agron at it was much truth. "Let me help with tea." he smiled at his lover and made their favourite infusion with honey.

Nasir smiled placing the flat breads on a plate for them to all pick at as they talked. Agron carried over cups of tea for them all and some milk for Yakub. Yakub clapped his hands excitedly when he saw his treasured milk.

Gisela took it from her brother and handed it to the boy but was surprised to feel little hands clapped over hers as he guided the milk to his lips and happily drank, cup held by them both.

Nasir smiled and watched the woman "you are a caring soul," he noted as he took his place beside Agron.

Agron pulled his lover close to his side and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Gisela smiled at the little boy. "How can one not be caring with such lovely boy. you raise him well." she smiled.

Nasir smiled gently, always a little nervous with new faces.

"You make my brother smile..." Gisela said softly as she looked at the Syrian. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in contemplation as she looked at him, yet there was no judgement in her eyes.

Nasir could not help but nervously break gaze, "that...is always my intention,"

Agron soothed him with a gentle hand on the side, rubbing his warm flesh just at the edge of the tunic and out of sight.

The woman contemplated him a moment longer. "They speak of you as the Ruthless Syrian. You would die for my brother, yes?"

Agron tutted. "Gizzy.." he said, tone warning at such questions.

"Without a doubt," Nasir responded immediately with just as much firmness.

Gisela finally smiled and nodded before looking at her brother. "I like him." She said simply and returned to feeding the babe in her arms.

Nasir smiled backed hesitantly, "Was that some kind of test?"he mumbled quietly to Agron.

Gisela however heard him and looked again at the Syrian. "No. but I know now your heart beats with his," she said simply. "and affection runs as deep as his for you. I would not have brother with man who not love him as much."

"We stand as parabatai, in battle and life. I have save his life, and he mine, we share bed and child - there is no deeper bond" he said firmly, the Syrian fire flickering in his eyes.

She smiled a bit more warmly now. "He my brother, I will always worry for him. I like you but I want to know he truly happy."

"Agron, are you happy with I?" Nasir asked confidently.

Agron chuckled. "I could not be happier." he said gently and kissed his lover.

Nasir smiled "is that confirmation enough for you Gisela?"

She nodded, a very light blush staining her cheeks. "Call me Gizzy."

"Gizzy, as you wish," He smiled "Call me Nasir, or Nahzier, if it is easier on tongue," He smiled now finally properly introducing himself. "You shall have to tell me stories from Agron's youth," He said his pleasant smile turning demonic.

Gizzy giggled softly. "He was a good boy."

"Good...what else, I want to know all, we must talk some time, away from Agron's preventing glares," he grinned.

Agron pinched his thigh gently. "There will be no words on such things." he said with a glare at his sister. While she may be a strong woman, Gizzy still felt the authority of her brother at moments like these. He was so big, almost like their vati.

But then the Great German chuckled. "Do not worry sister, I merely tease.."

Nasir jumped at the pinch, "Pinch thigh again and you will find spear up arse and body upon spit over fire," he scolded.

Agron grinned roughens and winked. "That would be much meat to feed the hungry."

"Don't persuade me, it might happen," he grinned.

"And then who would warm your bed?" he chuckled. Gizzy just silently watched them bickering with a smile.

"Yakub," Nasir grinned

Agron pouted. "Parabatai my hind." he grumbled.

Nasir grinned, "you were one who pinched thigh,"

"You inquired about childhood in order to laugh. it serves point of humiliation."

"Also to learn more about the man I shall marry," Nasir corrected.

Agron grumbled a bit more but relented and pulled his lover close to his side. "I am not that boy anymore..." he said softly, reminding his lover gently of what had happened but a few weeks ago.

"Yes but it is still who you were before," he said softly.

Agron sighed and nodded.

Nasir smiled gently "I only wish to know the little things you did when young, the places you went...what you used to play..."

"dice." said Gizzy suddenly. "He would beat all boys in village in dice."

"Not anymore," Nasir grinned

Gisela's head dropped slightly to the side as she contemplated his words. "He no longer play dice?" she asked in confusion.

"No, he does but I beat him at everything." he grinned.

"Not everything." grinned Agron cheekily and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Gisela giggled. "We have to play one eve."

"YAHEEEEEEEEEEE" Yakub who has previously been dosing, declared excitedly.

"Yahee?" Nasir questioned, knowing what he meant but always wanted to push the boy on his Latin.

"Yah-hee...yateee...YAHTEE" he grinned.

They all chuckled at his childish glee and Gisela nodded. "I know game. Phoenician man teach me."

"then let us play," Nasir grinned chuckling at the little boy's squeals.

"He know numbers?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, he also speaks basic German, semi fluent Latin, fluent Arabic, a few Phoenician words and basic Thrace and Gaul," he smiled proudly, seeing the look mirrored in Agron's.

Gisela looked at the little excited babe in her arms. "He very clever. You teach him?"

Nasir smiled "he has tutorage from I, Agron, Crixus, Naevia and Spartacus, he is also excelling in combat, strategy and use of herbs,"

"But he is so little! He cannot know all you speak of!" she gasped.

"He is like sponge," Nasir said proudly, "he has a great gift, I can tell..."

"I see you very proud." she smiled. "Let us play I wanna see skill." she said.

Nasir nodded and reached for the dice and cup, politely offering Gisela to go first.

She took the cup and handed it to Yakub who was very excitedly squirming in her lap.

Yakub shook it excitedly throwing in gently though like Spartacus has taught him. He stared at the numbers, "we keep free...for...five...and den try get too or seex"

Gisela looked impressed as she put the three dice on the side and two back in the cup.

Yakub pouted when he did not get what he needed, "too toos pease," he said.

Gisela chuckled and passed the cup to her brother. They played the game, Yakub working much quicker than before. it was still Nasir however who won the game.

Gisela chuckled. "I do not believe my brother looses." she grinned.

"Against a Syrian, it is understandable," Nasir smiled gathering the dice back up.

Yakub toddled over to Agron, sitting in the man's lap, "Vati...will you tell story before sleep," he said with a tired yawn.

Agron smiled and pressed kisses to his cheek. "And what story does heart yearn for tonight my little one?" he asked gently, rubbing the boy's belly to sooth him.

"Horsees..." He said with a soft yawn, Nasir smiled fondly at the boy. "Where do you sleep?" he asked Gisela gently.

She pointed outside curtains. "Room with furs." she said. Agron held the babe close to his nude warm chest and told him story of wild horses running through fields with purple flowers, like the ones he got his tante is soothing tones, watching as his dark eyes closed slowly.

Nasir smiled, "is it adequate, if it is not we can get you a larger room in the commanders villa," he smiled "Agron will want you close from now on,"

She shook her head. "You no understand. Room here. there." she pointed through the curtain again.

"Oh, I see, apologies, well that is sorted," he smiled and looked over at Agron, "And our son slumbers,"

Agron was smiling gently down at their son who was practically buried into his chest.

Nasir smiled and pressed a kiss to Agron's temple, "Do you wish to stay awake with sister?" he asked, "I can watch upon boy,"

Agron smiled at his lover before looking at his sister. "Do you wish to break words of rest some before another day arrives?" he asked.

Gisela yawned and finished her cup. "Sleep, will speak tomorrow. You show me around?" she asked. Agron nodded.

Nasir smiled "Sleep well Gisela,"

"You too." She smiled and kissed her brother good night as well before leaving them to their peace.

Nasir smiled and looked over at Agron, "a wonderful day,"

"Truly..." said Agron softly and pressed a small kiss to his son's forehead. "We are blessed...for the time..."

"I think the gods shall continue to favour us," he smiled encouragingly

Agron cupped his cheek. "We may hope. Now, let us take to our bed.."

Nasir nodded, "We shall take to sands tomorrow and train, I have already informed Kai of arrangement,"

Agron nodded. "I would train by side, not against tomorrow." he said.

"I would not have you in any other stead."

Agron nodded and gently covered their son with furs, folding him in tightly.

Nasir smiled softly "I love you so much, Agron of the Rhine..."

Agron put their son down and put an arm around his lover's back, pulling him into his lap. "As I love you, my ruthless Syrian." he smiled and pressed a loving kiss to his soft lips.

Nasir smiled gently, "Less than two days until you are mine"

"And you mine...my Nahzeir..." he whispered, pressing their chests closer.

"I do not wish to be one till then," He said softly, "I want us to wait, abstain, so we feel like it is our first..."

Agron pressed their foreheads together. "I respect your wishes my own. We shall remain two until such time." he smiled softly.

Nasir smiled softly but then grinned, slowly trailing his lovers hand down his body until it reached his groin, "does not mean you cannot touch however..."

Agron took an earlobe in between his teeth before whispering into his lover's ear. "Or taste..."

Nasir whimpered softly, biting his lip not wanting to wake Yakub.

Agron had his lover on his back in mere moments, his fingers already working on the cloth separating them as his lips and tongue tortured tender skin of neck.

Nasir gasped "shhh...our son..."

"He sleeps...milk laced with mead. And it is you who needs to remain quiet..." he whispered as his hand finally uncovered his lover's cock and gripped it pleasurably.

Nasir grunted biting hid lip "fuck..."

The German kissed him deeply to stifle the sounds his lover made, as his wrist moved and twisted in the ways his lover enjoyed most. Nasir shuddered softly, biting his lip, leaning back for a heated kiss.

Agron devoured him with endless passion until he gently broke the kiss and licked the plump bottom lip, nibbling on it. "Do not cry out..." he whispered and slid between his lover's spread thigh, diving in like a man starved and a moment later his tongue was leaving a hot wet trail from the quivering opening to the tip of his lover's cock.

Nasir nodded biting back a whimper. The German attacked with vigour, his tongue curling around the leaking tip before swallowing the cock down to the root. His nose buried in the short curls that have been shaved by his very own hand some time ago.

Nasir groaned deeply, gripping the man's hair, biting down hard.

"Hush..." Agron whispered before spreading his lover's thighs a bit wider and dipping his tongue over the tender skin beneath the cock and over the gates to his heaven.

Nasir groaned pressing a hand over his mouth, his eyes near rolling back in pleasure. Agron's touch was not relenting, tongue pleasuring the quivering rosette, pressing in with hard sharp jabs as his hand worked the smaller man's cock. Nasir whimpered, trying to hold back his release a moment longer. Agron however tugged gently on the heavy sack above his nose, knowing that would give his lover release. Nasir cried out as he came, slapping his hand to his mouth to try and prevent the sound.

Agron licked up every drop of his lover's release before kissing him deeply, sharing the taste and stifling the soft whimpering sounds of his lover's aftershocks. Nasir shuddering a little in the man's arms. Agron lowered his body to feel the smaller man close as they kissed with the last heat in the Syrian's veins, turning to gentle nibbles upon lips. Nasir reached down, carefully stripping the man with trembling hands.

Agron however halted his hands and pulled them back up, pressing a kiss to each knuckle.

Nasir flushed softly, as he always did under such tender gesture.

Agron cupped his face and pressed a kiss to each cheek gently before pressing their foreheads together, taking a deep breath to sooth his own flame of passion.

Nasir looked in to the beautiful green emeralds with his own sparkling obsidian eyes.

Agron held his gaze, passion and love raging in their depths before he had to close them and rolled to the side to give his body space some distance from temptation.

Nasir lay on his back, his hands laying at his sides, one gently touching the back of Agron's.

Denying himself the smaller man's touch was painful and the small heat against the back of his hand felt almost scourging to him yet he did not pull away and withstood the promise of the beautiful warm body by his side, feeling his cock slowly loosing blood.

"It feels like a dream..." Nasir said gently after some time of silence "thinking of my life before this,"

"one you used to be comfortable with, as a man with position in your dominus' household..." replied Agron gently.

Nasir shuddered, "do not remind, I was arrogant and pathetic, holding pride in such a worthless title,"

Agron took the smaller hand in his large callused one. "Hush my own, you are a different man now."

"though memory of it still haunts like shroud..."

Agron turned on his side and pulled the Syrian close. He cupped his cheek tenderly. "We all have memories that haunt. you did not know better then, my own. but you know better now. you have been give a chance for life with our son and I. Do not let mind haunt you past that no longer matters." he said softly.

Nasir smiled and nodded, "sadly though, it does hold meaning to me..."

"How may I lessen the hold it has upon you?" Agron asked gently.

"Time. Simply time Agron. things move so fast in this world of yours, I long for a time when they slow,"

"In this world of mine?" he asked confused.

"The world of battle fighting...did it ever occur to you I did what I did to impress? trained hard, fought…I am no soldier."

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead."Your heart yearns for peace, family and a free life. You are soldier now for you have been trained as one. But it has never truly been who you are my own. I have known that since the first time I looked into your eyes. You may be warrior now but it is now what runs in your veins..." he whispered.

"No, it is not. I do not care for battle, I have no relish in taking lives of others, roman or otherwise, yet if it keeps Yakub safe, I will do anything. "

Agron nodded. "I know. And heart swells at the sacrifice you have given and still give. But I did not know of you becoming soldier to impress...If I had known sooner, I would have made you study healing and not fight at all..." said Agron gently.

"I had to get your attention somehow," he grinned.

Agron shook his head. "You would have had it regardless. And so I owe you apologies..." he said softly.

Nasir slapped the man's arm gently, "don't you dare apologise, I like the art of the spear. I just wish we did not have to fight at every corner, I know it will be worth it one day,"

Agron shook his head. "That is not what I owe apologies for." he said softly. "I hold too much fight in heart in hands...and only hope I will be able to lead peaceful life one day."

"Peace does not mean you forever lay down sword, you can hunt, train... peace is not a lifestyle, it is a feeling, when you feel calm inside," he explained gently.

Agron closed his eyes as he felt a gentle touch of his lover's hand upon his cheek. "I do not know the feeling yet."

"Do you not feel moments of calm when you hold me, or lift your son up high" he asked gently

"They are moments of joy…of longing...and of happiness. But not ones of calm.." he said softly.

"You will feel it, those are just first steps..." he said gently, "have you thought of where we shall go? after all of this, to the Rhine? Syria? Lands new to us?"

"Where would you wish?" he asked softly.

"You are the leader amongst us," he said softly

Agron shook his head. "According to whose words?" he chuckled.

"According to how the fates display themselves. Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus are likely to fall as price of freedom...you shall become leader, and I would follow you to ends of the earth..."

Agron pressed fingers to his lover's lips. "Is it certain they will fall?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I do not know, but it would seem as logic..." He said softly.

Agron shuddered as unpleasant icy feeling took over his spine. "I pray that does not happen."

"As do I, I do not wish belle without a father...for Spartacus, I think it may stand kindness...to be reunited with loving wife...even though I am selfish and do not want it so.."

Agron pressed their foreheads together. "We are the last three brothers form house of Batiatus...four if you count Gannicus."

"I know...legends...remembered for ever..." he promised.

"I do not wish for us to be less..." he added softly.

"I have feeling the fates will gift you with at least one brother to carry on with..." he said gently

"I trust in your feeling..." Agron said softly before kissing his lover gently.

"As I trust in your hand to protect us"

Agron caressed his cheek gently. "I can only promise to do my very best..." he said softly.

Nasir smiled "I as nothing more,"

"Let us take to dreams now, and pray they are of a kind nature tonight..." the German whispered softly.

Nasir nodded "dream of future, of us...where we will be...and watching our son grow up," He said encouragingly.

"That is what we may hope for..." he smiled and pressed another loving kiss to Nasir's lips. "Close your eyes my own.."

Nasir nodded and cuddled in to the man's arms, resting his head on Agron's chest, his untied hair splayed on Agron's shoulder.

The German carded gentle fingers through the Syrian's hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, holding onto his tight as he watched their son sleep beside them on the raised bed.

Nasir slept peacefully upon the man's chest, a busy day riddled with emotions tiring him out.

Agron wished for such rest yet his mind spun with his sister's return and the uncertain future they were heading towards. Not once did he close eyes and rest.


	41. Chapter 41

Nasir awoke slightly before sunrise, as was always his habit, and looked up at his tired lover, "you...did not sleep?" he asked sadly.

Agron but pressed a kiss to his forehead and got out of bed, pulling his leather on. "Will you tend to son while I warm muscle upon sand?" he asked.

Nasir pulled him, back before he had chance, "not until you have at least an hour's rest within you,"

Agron shook his head. "I cannot rest now, mind is upon other things. I promise to rest after sun reaches its peak and I have spread enough cheeks." he smiled.

Nasir sighed "go then...I will keep watch and bring meal to break fast when son awakes,"

Agron nodded. "Gratitude my own." he said softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He left shortly and met Spartacus on way to training grounds.

It was but an hour later that his lover joined him upon sand and by that time, Agron had most of the recruits already covered in sweat, some groaning in pain and others frightfully looking at the Great German while Spartacus chuckled on the side and observed.

Nasir brought him a hunk of bread some cheese and a cup of water to slake thirst and hunger, "rest a moment, let me take reins in tuition," he said with a smile. The recruits breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the small man with a child upon hip. If only they knew what they were in for.

Agron glared at them for good measure, making a few of them flinch before taking their son in his hand. "Show no mercy. They are a bunch of wild dogs. We have been far too kind with training." he said, voice loud enough for the men to hear.

Nasir grinned, and turned to them, walking upon the sand, "you see that little boy, that is my son. It is people like him that you are defending. You need to become worthy of holding his life in your hands and I will beat you to the fucking ground until message is clear, now come at me *all* of you."

Agron grinned, satisfied that his lover was doing the same as he did. There was 60 recruits and he had taken down 50 himself for the 10 other rather cowered in the back. He would see how many cheeks Nasir would press upon sand.

Nasir took them all done, he then split them, "you lot weight training, carry the wooden beams upon back and walk in circles till I say you can cease. you lot 10 sets of press ups, then sit ups, till I tell you to stop. And you lot, laps of the sand, and you, split into pairs and start sparring," he said and waited for them to fall to command "NOW!" he roared.

Agron watched with pride as all cringed at his lover's force and fell to command. Spartacus walked to join them and took Yakub into his arms. The boy was curiously looking at all the men got beaten by his vati and wala and clapped his hand when they were all good boys and followed wala's orders. No one had to go corner.

"Remember my son, I will not have you sorry shits fail him. think of your own loved ones, how they were taken from you, because you were useless, and you stood idle. Not any longer, now comes your time to serve or to find purpose, am I understood!?" he asked firmly "Serving a purpose, say it!" The men shouted the phrase and worked harder, driven by Nasir's harsh words.

Agron gripped. "All he needs is a whip and he stands Doctore..." he said to Spartacus who nodded.

"Perhaps we shall have to obtain one for him." he grinned.

Nasir was merciless on the men, rotating them without rest, several throwing up, a few passing out, "the first key to surpassing physical pain is to accept it, SAY THAT YOU ACCEPT IT," he roared, kicking one of those that had vomited on to their back, the men shouted response. "Now take half hour's break for sustenance, and see to your aches," he said firmly.

Spartacus took Yakub, who wanted to play away to the villa as Agron pulled his lover into a firm embrace. "You stun both sight and heart at such display.." he whispered into his lover's ear so the words were only between them.

Nasir flushed softly, "and you flatter me..." he replied, "I think we should divide the group in three, maybe ask Crixus for aid. one group I feel need to be broken, I would leave that to Crixus, one group need purpose, I would be happy to acquit that group, and the other simply need to learn skill, which is more than suited to you my love," he smiled

Agron nodded. "I shall break words with Crixus. His skill surpasses mine and I would only be happy to break them until they know how to form again." he growled, glaring at the groups again and making them flinch.

One was bad enough, but both the Great German and the Ruthless Syrian in one day? The gods were fucking them over...

Nasir grinned, "Well then let them have break and temporarily lick wounds, while you glean quick rest you promised," he said firmly "else I shall have you too training upon sand, then you would sleep..."

Agron pressed kiss to temple. "Let me destroy them this afternoon. I will leave before sun sets over horizon and will sleep as long as I can." he suggested. "I am not yet tired."

Nasir took his hand and pulled him to a secluded shaded corner he sat down, pulling the man to sit next to him Agron's head resting upon his shoulder, "then simply close eyes a while, and let them rest, even if mind shall not,"

Agron sighed, knowing he could not argue with his lover and closed his eyes briefly. His mind still reeled but the shade provided some comfort from the hot sun. Nasir just sat still, letting the man rest upon him for a few minutes.

Agron however soon straightened and opened his eyes again with a sigh. "Gratitude my own but I cannot rest just yet." he said softy.

"you have rested eyes at least," he sighed "now let us bring Crixus upon sand,"

"No need, Spartacus sends me to witness the destruction of the wimping dogs upon sand." grinned the Gaul as he joined them in the shade.

Nasir smiled, standing up to greet the man. They were in shade so he could greet the man as he usual would, with a quick hug. "We have not been in each other's presence much in recent times Crixus, you have been greatly missed." he smiled "How is Belle?"

The Gaul nodded and they clapped forearms and quickly embraced with Agron. "She is well, gives us more rest now. And she has spoken her first word just yesterday. It sound like 'yaya'. It appears Yakub takes place over mama et papa." he grinned as they walked out of the shade, making the trainees groan when they say the Gaul has joined them. They were really fucked.

Nasir grinned "Apologies for our son's lasting impression," he chuckled "the boy simply adores her," He said before smiling sweetly at the recruits who all pretty much shat themselves. "I will give you a number, you will group with those who hold same," he commanded firmly.

They spread the men accordingly and after quick words, they decided upon Crixus teaching skill and Agron breaking those who yet were in need of it.

And Nasir was to give purpose, he set all the men in his group to simply task of sit ups, so he could talk to each of them, he picked the smallest one first, the one who most reminded him of himself "you." he said firmly "what name do you go by, speak,"

"Haruk" he replied, doing another sit up with a little difficulty due to an old ache.

"Switch to push ups," he said seeing that there was an old injury and not just laziness, "What is your purpose Haruk?" he asked.

The man did as he was told and attempted with a push up, fairing a little better with his back. "I do not know...I have lost it in recent weeks..." he said softly.

"Who do you fight for, who have you lost, or who do you have to protect?" he asked firmly.

"I fight for no one, not even myself. For death would be a kindness. I have lost the one who made me alive. She was the mate to my soul..." he said in a soft voice, his arms trembled a moment with the push up before he forced himself to continue.

"Then you fight for revenge, you fight, so that your loss of her *means* something, you then greet her, not as a destroyed soul but as a strong warrior"

Haruk looked up at him and nodded, adding strength to his push ups. Crixus was just whipping asses with the men upon sand and Agron was shouting at some of the ones who had the cheek to talk back.

"now go Haruk, and join Crixus and train hand. Remember my words, and if doubt seek me out to remind you of them."

Over the next few hours Nasir group joined Crixus' all with new purpose, Nasir switched between aided Agron and Crixus where it was needed.

Nasir was just aiding the Gaul when raised voices and shouts tore through the grounds. Agron had a man with bloodied mouth pressed into the sand and choking on it, his face holding an utter look of fury, one unlike ever seen before. It was almost tangible in the air around him.

Nasir was quickly at side, "did shit make attempt on life!?" he asked concerned.

Agron finally snapped to focus upon hearing beloved voice and feeling Nasir's presence. He stood and kicked the man's side once before looking at the remaining men in his group who were covering and looked ready to go grey haired any moment. "Any one of you implies what this piece of fucking shit just did and you will wish for merciful death..." he said quietly but clearly, his voice sounding through the thick air.

"What words did he break?" Nasir asked gently placing hand on lover s shoulder "Crixus... see the man carry beam upon back, have him walk laps till he can no more, then have him walk further."

Crixus nodded, seeing the rage upon the German's face.

"Not here..." said Agron quietly and walked off to the villa.

Nasir followed quickly alongside him, struggling to keep up with the tall man's quickened step.

Agron tore through their curtain and breathed deeply, attempting to calm down. He leaned with both palms against the wall, his back stiff and solid as a rock.

Nasir gently rubbed his back "break words...then I can set to calming raging storm"

"That fucking piece of shit..." growled Agron. "He had fucking nerve to call you...he dared...he fucking insinuates you as whore to willingly spread legs for any German..." he growled and looked at his lover, fury still etched deep in face.

Nasir winced slightly, his jaw tightening. "None enjoys their past hurting them again. Yet you have seen to retribution." He said firmly.

Agron growled. "I would have his head for words implied."

Nasir however shook his head. "Remember a Syrian slave boy who should have lost his head after attack upon leader yet he received a second chance. So should this man. "

The German sighed, he could not argue with his lover thus. "Alright, but he gets taste of the Gaul's firm hand."

Nasir shook his head once more. "I will take him under wing and see what can come of him." He said as their foreheads touched in a comforting embrace.

Agron finally calmed down, rage no longer straining his features. "Tomorrow you are mine…" he whispered.

Nasir nodded. "It shall be long day. I know we wished for small ceremony but Naevia has taken over. It appears there were words spoken, of aisles and crowd and large celebration."

Agron groaned. "I wish I could have heads for changing my plans, but how could I when they are family? All I want, all I need is you…and to be one with you tomorrow like we have never been before, as married men.." he whispered.

Nasir nodded. "Soon…Now, you have to go. Gisela said you can spend night in her quarters. I do insist upon tradition of my people." He smiled gently.

"And how am I to sleep without you in my arms?" grumbled the German but after receiving another look from his lover, he merely sighed in defeat. "At least allow one last kiss to hold me over until I am greeted with sight of you again…" he said, pulling the smaller man so close their chests were rubbing together.

"Give me all you have…" whispered the Syrian and leaned into his lover. Agron instantly claimed his lips in a kiss so deep and passionate they had a raging inferno between them in mere moments. Nasir whimpered softly as fingers tugged on his hair and hungry lips devoured his own. He gave as good as he got however and Agron soon groaned into their kiss with passion.

"How I need you…I want you like man possessed…" the German whispered as his lips slid lower to torture the tender skin of his lover's neck.

Nasir whimpered softly "go...now...before I let you have me..."

Argon's hands slid to his lover's taunt cheeks and squeezed firmly, rubbing their clothed cocks together. "On the morrow...you will be mine..." he growled.

"Yours..." he whispered pressing a final kiss to the man's lips, "now...go..."

Agron looked conflicted a moment, raging war with his desire before forcefully tearing himself from his lover and walking out without looking back. He knew that if he did, he would not be able to leave.

Nasir smiled watching the man that is soon to be his husband. He lay back on their bed, closing his eyes a small smile on his face. This was how Naevia and Saxa found him.

Agron stepped into his sister's quarters and got immediately ambushed by the enthusiastic young woman. "Bath time stinky!" she laughed.

Nasir smiled at Naevia and Saxa "hello ladies, what are you going to do to me?"

Saxa looked and Naevia and they exchanged a dangerous smile. "Make you pretty for your man." Naevia winked while Saxa put down the basin of oils and herbs and other small things they have brought for their brother.

"Oh sweet lord..." He sighed "go on then, what's first?"

They took hours with him in the bath, rubbing scented oils into hair and skin, preparing calming tea to make him sleep better. It was still yet uncertain who was more exhausted by the end of it. The women or the groom.

Nasir smiled "ladies, please, take slumber, you may finish fussing in morn," he smiled, knowing Agron was getting much the same treatment.

If a single glare could kill, the night would be full of slaughter. Rohan was distracted the glowering Great German while Kai, who was much happy to be with his sister again, and Gisela fussed over him and cleaned him and...oh fucking gods, he did not even want to know what they were doing to him but he wished time would move faster. "Rohan, would you get Gannicus to send some of the green demon drink?" he asked. "I could use a fucking cup." he growled as his sister pulled on his hair.

Kai giggled softly "I will acquire the drink," he said hurrying off.

"Your boy giggles..." Agron looked at Rohan with raised brow.

Rohan winked. "A sound I much enjoy."

Agron let out a fully belly laugh at the insinuation of words. "He already gives?" he asked softly so his sister could not hear crude words.

Rohan threw a comb at him which the Great German easily dodged. "Not this early. And I would have him take his time." he grinned. "Even if fire in loins may be unbearable sometimes."

Kai scurried back with a small cup "I have message from Nasir. He says, do not drink much and get good sleep, for you will not sleep tomorrow night," he said with a blush as the others laughed and cheered.

Agron grinned and took the cup. "Kai could you run back with a message as well?" he asked and after the blond flushed and nodded, he whispered it in the boy's ear and send him on his way to Nasir's quarters.

Rohan looked at the Great German inquiringly. "What message do you send?" he asked.

Agron chuckled. "I let my man know he is to prepare many furs and pillows, and food for four days for that is how long I will keep him from leaving the quarters...if not longer.." he grinned.

Kai grinned "it seems like he is in for a treat. But you should do as he says, sleep," he smiled.

"I will do once I finish cup to sleep better." he nodded. They all had a little drink and broke a few more words before each taking to furs and falling asleep.

Nasir woke several hours before dawn, pacing, jittery.

Agron slept peacefully, his body too tired from previous days but he was woken after sun came up by a bouncing Kai who seemed to have endless energy.

"It is the big day! We need to get you ready," he beamed.

Nasir was greeted by Naevia and pulled her in to a hug, "fuck the gods...it is today..."

Agron groaned and send a glare at the blond. "Fuck the gods, Rohan tend to your boy. His bouncing makes me dizzy." he groaned and slowly sat up.

Naevia rubbed his back soothingly. "Today is the day you marry the man who is your heart and soul. I wish you all the luck and love, brother." she whispered, tears already gathering in her eyes;.

"I do not know why, I stand so nervous..." He said softly as the woman sat him down and started brushing through his sleek lustrous hair, "I wish it braided like the warrior I am. six braids now, the rest free..." for he had now killed 120 men.

Naevia gently squeezed his shoulder before she started braiding, pulling a few colourful threads into the hair as was custom. Red for love, purple for hope, green for prosperity and white for purity of their soul bond.

"Yellow please Naevia, it represents our son, and all the joy he has brought to us, and also silver, for the battles we have faced and the shining future ahead.

She nodded and looked for yellow and silver thread a moment before braiding the last two parts. She put wooden and metal beads in, to hold them tight and brushed through the rest, letting it curl slightly around her brother. "You look so handsome…" she smiled.

Nasir flushed softly "Might I borrow some kohl? Agron loves it upon me,"

"Allow me." she smiled, much better skilled with kohl now after learning from her brother. She took a nice black piece."Close eyes and still yourself." she smiled.

"I find I cannot stay still, feels like there are butterflies within..."

Naevia cupped his cheek. "It is but a moment. You want to please him yes?" she spoke kindly.

Nasir nodded closing his eyes worrying his hands nervously.

Naevia applied the kohl gently but swiftly before moving away. "Why don't you have some water and walk around a while to calm nerves?" she suggested.

He shook his head "let me prepare you for sight of Crixus" he smiled.

Naevia blinked. "Prepare me? This is your day, we only stand witness to it." she said kindly.

"I would have you stand radiant" he smiled

"Would that sooth nerve?" she chuckled.

"It would provide distraction," he said gently

She sighed. "Alright then. But only until Saxa returns with cloth for you." she said finally.

"Cloth? We wished to wear our own clothes, as we are." he said nervously.

She shook her head. "It is but pair of trousers for you and a loin cloth for Agron. Simple to your taste." she reassured him.

Nasir nodded, "We want to be as we are," he smiled.

"Do not worry yourself. It will be...a little more than you wished for but I promise we only wanted well." she said and blinked her eyes open after he applied kohl to them as well.

Nasir flushed and gently applied blue pigment to her lids, before brushing slowly through her hair, "I shall put it up if you wish, Crixus has never seen hair that way..."

"Up?" she questioned, not knowing what he meant

"Away from neck, I will show you the way some women on my country would have their hair"

She fidgeted slightly but trusted her brother. "Very well."

Nasir smiled and braided one side of the woman's hair before placing it up in a high bun, leaving a short strand free on the unbraided side of her hair.

"May I see?" she asked fidgeting in her seat.

Nasir smiled and held up the looking glass for her.

She gasped softly. "You have made me beautiful once more." she smiled. "Gratitude."

"You always are sister," he smiled

Saxa then entered with pieces of folded cloth. "Chere.." she handed one piece to Nasir and other to Naevia. The woman unfolded the cloth and found dress made of soft cloth the colour of evening skies before they turned black. "What is this?" she asked. Saxa smiled.

"Your man sends for you." she explained before turning to Nasir. "You like?" she motioned at the trousers.

Nasir looked at the gentle silk, he smiled gently, "I shall wear them if it is my lover's choosing," he smiled "Saxa, would you like to me braid or style your hair as well?" he offered.

She nodded. "Brother talk Crixus out of white. Said it does not suit warrior. The Gaul say white pure for celebration. I say fuck purity." she grinned before looking at Naevia and blinking a few times. "That you?" she asked, looking at the hair, so different from its usual way.

Nasir smiled "White has never been colour for one of my skin. Saxa, I'd be honoured if you would let me create such hair upon you."

Saxa looked at it a moment, walking around Naevia. "It pretty on you but it so..." she struggled to express just how contained it was. Her locks were usually wild and curling around her form or pulled back with quick leather string in tail at the back of her head.

"Then let I create morewild image for woman of such strength," he smiled "sister," he added the compliment, showing how he now saw the woman.

She turned and smiled, hugging the smaller man tightly. She had learned over past weeks that he was one to enjoy embrace of friend, not slap upon back. And they were now family. "Ghratitude." she grinned.

Nasir smiled, "Sit down then sister, let me turn you in to a goddess"

Saxa sat down and stretched tired legs while she waited for the tickle of curls from shoulders to disappear at her brother's hands. Nasir left two short strands at either sides of the woman's face before scraping the rest back in to a high pony tail, back coming the curls to make them even wilder, he then reached for one of the hibiscus flowers he and Yakub hand collected in the week and tucked it in to the leather tie. Next he applied a little kohl to make her wolfish looks even sharper. She wrinkled her nose a little bit at the strange sensation of something like that on her face but held still.

Nasir tutted, "hold still," he smiled, "you'll like it I promise, you look radiant, yet fierce," he said, dabbing some red berry pigment upon her lips - the shade of blood, complimenting the vivid hibiscus.

"Taste funny." she said, licking her lips.

"It is berries, do not lick it all off!" he tutted applying a little more, "let it stain your lips first, then you can eat it to your heart's content," he chuckled "would you like to see how you look my sister?"

She opened her eyes and nodded.

Nasir held up the looking glass for her, "still a warrior...yet a goddess..."

The blonde gasped softly, turning her head from side to side. "That not me!" she said in surprise.

Nasir chuckled, "that is. Naevia, would you too like hibiscus in hair?" he asked

She shook her head. "Let Saxa be one with flowers today." she smiled. The German woman was still wild as ever but this suited her. With Nasir so handsome as well, they would have their men's gazes following them around.

Nasir smiled, "turn you back please ladies," he chuckled, so he could dress himself.

They giggled a moment but turned and gave him his privacy. It was then that Yakub ran into the room. "Walaaaaa! They everywere!" she squealed happily.

Nasir was just tying the belt on his trousers, he turned and smiled at his son "Are you excited baby? It is a special day" he smiled, picking the boy up.

Yakub nodded, as they have explained to him what was happening today. he saw it made wala and vati happy so he was happy. He cuddled the man close, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. "Spartycoos say they there ready."

Nasir nodded and gulped, pulling on some light amour. "Go find Crixus, he had the rings. We want you to look after them, and give them to us in the ceremony," he smiled warmly.

Yakub clapped his hands. "They so shiny!" he squealed and ran out.

Naevia turned to Nasir and smile. "Do you know where the ceremony is?" she asked.

"I do not, you have all been scheming, I trust you to lead me," he smiled, the butterflies flapping about manically within him.

They both giggled and each took his hand, leading him through the villa which was empty and quiet. Yet instead of taking him down the stairs, they went up and up until they reached the roof. The sun was just setting, colouring skies all manner of colours. At the far side of the roof, there stood Spartacus, his swords upon his back and smile on his face. Crixus, Gannicus, Rohan and Kai stood at his side, Gisela waiting on the other. The floor was covered in oil lamps, lighting a path to the men.

He could the people crowded in the square below them. He took a deep breath and stepped out, hearing the crowd cheer.

Naevia squeezed his hand. "Recruits, women and children you healed. They all came to celebrate with you. They honour you both, do not let nerve stutter heart." she said softly before they both stepped away. "We need to go to front by Gisela's side. We will wait there for you." she smiled and they both pressed a kiss to his cheek, walking side by side towards the front. Gannicus and Crixus watched their women, enraptured at their beauty, Saxa and Naevia both looking radiant in the last light of the day.

Nasir swallowed hard, looking about the crowd, his heart pounding.

"Nahzeir..." came the gentle voice of his lover from behind him. Agron was stunned at the sight of the Syrian before him. He looked radiant in the sunset and he could not wait to be joined as one with him, in marriage and in bed.

"you...look radiant..." Nasir said softly looking at his stunning lover.

Agron stepped closer and cupped his cheek gently. "As do you my own.." he smiled. The crowd has noticed them both now standing there and applauded but they could hear none of it. It was just two of them standing there on the roof. "Shall we?" the German asked gently and took his lover's hand.

Nasir's hands were shaking slightly as he took one of Agron's in his own. They walked along the path of lanterns towards their friends and family who were all smiling at the couple. It was a glorious eve for them all. Nasir flushed, smiling at some of them, mostly looking at the ground to steady himself.

Agron squeezed his hand gently in support as they came to stand in front of their leader. He chuckled and ruffled their son's hair as the boy was positively bouncing by their side.

Spartacus smiled at them and nodded to all present. "Commanders, healers, friends and family...my brothers. We stand here, to some another eve in pursuit of our cause, but to us a celebration, a joining of two of our brothers. Not recognised by those who write laws, but recognised by us, your family." he begun.

Nasir smiled softly, his nerves ceasing slightly now his lover's hand was in his.

"As I have been told is custom in the land of Rhine, you are to speak words of love and prayer for your bond before rings to symbolise your eternal binding are exchanged. " said Spartacus

"And as in my culture, a ribbon tying out hands together as we make them," Nasir said quietly as Spartacus tied the two ribbons they both constantly wore together, joining their hands in everlasting symbol.

"As the ribbon that represent each of you is joined around your fastened hand, you break the words of your love, the one more aged the first to voice them." Spartacus said and turned to the Great German.

Agron looked into his lover's eyes and smiled, his gaze full of love and happiness. "You are my heart, my own, my soul. And I bind myself to you in all ways possible on this plane. I give you my promise to never willingly leave side, for I ache when without your presence. And I shall follow you to afterlife to remain by side even there. As lover, as husband, as parabatai." he said softly yet clearly for all upon roof to hear.

"And you stand mine, my heart, my love, my soul, my guiding light in all things, my parabatai, and one true master," he said softly.

Some of the present gasped, others merely looked shocked when Nasir stated his lover as his master for in their world that held too much meaning. The moment was broken when Yakub squirmed. "Do I give shiny now?" he asked Spartacus, making all present chuckled.

Nasir smiled warmly crouching down, a little, their hands still tied, "yes little one. May I have vati's shiny? I need to give it to him," he smiled

Yakub beamed and opened one of his palms, revealing Agron's ring.

Nasir smiled as he took the simple gold band, turning to the man, "for you my love, for eternity..." He smiled, sliding the ring upon Agron's finger.

Agron cupped his cheek gently, the warm gold caressing the Syrian's cheek along with his calluses. He turned to Yakub. "And now wala's ring." he said softly and Yakub opened his barely closed little palm. Inside was a ring of beauty rivalled by none. It was wide enough to cover a third of his lover's finger, from the base of it to the knuckle, made of warm shiny gold. It was delicate yet firm like their bond and covered in stunning detail, revealing a raven sat upon tree, with roots covering the base of the ring.

Agron took it gently and placed it upon his lover's finger, letting him feel its weight and discover design for himself.

Nasir gasped. "you spoil me..."

Agron shook his head. "The moment I saw it, I knew it was made for you. For no matter where our roots are, we grow each day as men. Yet we still honour our origins. And I would not have you any other way.." he said softly, hoping his lover was satisfied with his choice.

Nasir beamed at him and turned to Spartacus "oh just say he's mine!"

All present laughed at his excitement and Spartacus nodded. "Very well. You are now joined and bound for this life and the one that follows as well. You belong to each other and none other." he closed the ceremony off.

Nasir beamed and pulled Agron in to a bruising kiss. Agron's free arm curled around his lover, pressing him as close as possible as all gathered upon roof burst into cheers, followed by the crowd.

Nasir only pulled back when he needed to breath, practically beaming at the man.

Agron smiled back and let Spartacus unwrap the ribbon holding their hands and tied it around Yakub's upper arm for keeping.

"Now, let us celebrate with feast and sport!" the Thracian clapped his hands and they made their way down through the villa after more congratulations.

Nasir felt like he was on cloud nine as the crowds cheered and greeted the new couple.

The Cilicians were present as well, and brought much grain and fish to Sinuessa for the occasion. Everyone felt conflict could break out any moment and Spartacus gave orders for one night of celebration that would put many minds to ease and joined them all for reasons other than the cause. Smile remained upon his face and upon the faces of many even as Crassus was getting closer each day with his army.

The crowds cheered, all ate and much wine was drank before the games begun with recruits fighting and some women dancing at the edge of the grounds to the music of flutes and other instruments.

Nasir could not stop smiling, watching the first of the contests, wondering who he and Agron would face.

Spartacus stepped up and the crowd quieted down. "We have a special contest tonight, in honour of our newly bonded commanders. I give you Agron and Nasir" he pointed to them, the crowds cheering, "to face Crixus and Gannicus!" the crowd roared at the promise of witnessing such a great match. Agron grinned at the Gaul. They wound be fighting each other until their days were done it seemed.

"Ah shit," Nasir laughed, "I didn't want to be black and blue on my wedding night,"

Agron laughed and took his lover's hand. "That would be just another ache to tend to.." he whispered into his husband's ear.

Nasir shuddered softly, "Well, let us take to sands," Nasir smiled "However...let us increase the score, a proper showing. Naevia, Saxa join side, in exchange for Spartacus joining theirs..."

The crowd was breathless at the suggestion and the women picked up weapons, joining them happily. Spartacus smiled and took his swords, joining the undefeated Gaul and the god of the arena.

"Begin!" squealed Yakub to the amusement of all from his position on Rohan's shoulders and the sparring match started.

"Sorry love," Nasir said as he narrowly ducked a swing of sword from Gannicus, "I may have set us up for proper beating,"

Agron grinned. "Let us give as good as we get then." he grinned and clapped their forearms, swinging his lover into an attack at Gannicus who trained with them little and did not know some of their routine swings. Saxa let out a cry like the goddess of war she was and once Nasir had Gannicus upon back she pressed sword to her man's throat, holding him to the ground even before the Celt knew what hit him. Agron wondered how much celebratory wine he had already with a chuckle. "SASA GANGAN OUT!" called Yakub and clapped his hands happily. Now it was Naevia and the newly married men against their leader and second in command.

Nasir and Agron quickly over-whelmed Crixus with Naevia dealing the final blow, before she was quickly taken out by Spartacus.

The crowd roared with excitement as Spartacus faced two of his commanders. They smiled at each other. "Brother." nodded Agron. Spartacus returned gesture and smiled at them both. "This should be an eve of victory for you." he suggested.

Agron shook his head. "You shall give us fair fight. For we are already victorious by being joined as one.." the German replied as they circled, Agron's and Nasir's steps as one.

Nasir and Agron fought as one, keeping the man on his toes the pace rapid and unrelenting.

"You hold back." grinned Agron, knowing their leader well as they circled a moment, all breathing a little heavier.

Spartacus grinned. "So do you." he nodded. Agron, as stronger and taller than Spartacus, attacked from side as Nasir took the other but their leader knew the German well and had him pressed upon sand with one sword at the back of neck while the other pointed at Nair. Agron nodded and took to the side, holding their son close and smiled as his lover remained standing against their leader.

Nasir hissed, it was just him alone...fuck.

Agron returned his look and smiled at him encouragingly. "You stand for us, my own. I am still by your side." he said.

"Yet I will be the one whose arse is fucked." he chuckled before turning to square off against the man

Spartacus smiled at the Syrian. "Once you have told me you were no fucking soldier." said the Thracian softly, so the words were between them. "I have seen you flourish by Agron's side. Show me I saw talent rightly." he said and attacked.

Nasir narrowly dodged the attack rolling on his side to avoid him. he fought best at a mid distance with his spear and he knew that would mean the man would try to keep as close as possible...maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Spartacus moved closer, attempting to knock spear from hold.

Nasir jumped back the man overbalanced...and feel. Nasir jumped upon the opportunity, pressing his spear to the man's throat.

The crowd silenced and watched with abated breath. First one to start laughing and clapping was Yakub, commanders followed and finally Spartacus rolled over and stood up, clapping his hands for the Syrian. "Well done.." he said softly as the crowd cheered again.

"You tripped, it is hardly complete victory," he smiled

Spartacus shook his head. "Opportunity presented itself and you took advantage." he said. "A sign of man who knows how to protect himself and his family." he complimented as Yakub ran to him and he picked him up.

Strong arms enveloped the Syrian. "You were magnificent..." Agron whispered in his ear sensually.

Nasir smiled warmly, "let us sit a while and watch rest of games," he smiled.

"For a little while..." whispered Agron, wanton promise heavy in his words.

Nasir smiled "this is our celebration, I wish to savour it," He said not wishing to say, 'while we are all of this word'

Agron however heard the unspoken words and turned him around, caressing his cheek. He nodded silently and led him over to their family, sharing drink and more stew as they watched recruits once more take to the sand.

Spartacus stepped up once more before the crowd after a while. "We honour you with another match, one most pleasing to the eye of many a man. Yet a word of warning as both these women are our very own goddesses of war. Welcome Saxa, the daughter of Rhine and Naevia, the one who owns the heart of the undefeated Gaul!" he announced and let the women take to sand. Saxa and Naevia both turned to the men they considered family and made them chuckle by curtseying with swords in hand before attacking.

Agron was laughing in his seat as he held his lover close. "Did you teach such gesture?"

Nasir grinned, "my sisters take to sand," He smiled happily, slightly proud that with all that movement their hair looked near flawless still,

Agron chuckled. "They are a sight for sore eye." he said.

Nasir chuckled softly as he watched the two fight, "many men's cocks shall stir at this..."he mused

"As some stirred with other fights," Said Castus warmly, offering the Syrian a cup.

Agron nodded. "I know of two at least.." he grinned and pointed at Gannicus and Crixus who watched their women fight with hungry looks upon faces.

Agron stiffened slightly at the Cilician's voice that came a moment later but did not say a word.

Nasir smiled and gratefully accepted the cup, the man also pressing something wrapped in cloth to the Syrian's hand, "a wedding gift," he said gently.

Agron accepted Yakub into their lap and let his husband handle himself but his ears listened carefully.

Nasir opened it. It was a beautiful gold brooch with ruby in centre.

"To bring luck in battle," Castus said "may I place it upon you?"

Nasir cast look over to Agron then nodded, "you are much to kind..." he said gently.

Agron caught Spartacus' eyes and the Thracian leaned his head to the side, his gaze flicking to the Cilician. Agron discretely shook his head but all who knew them and watched could see the firm set of his shoulders as he gently carded his fingers through his son's hair, letting the tired back fall asleep against chest.

Nasir thanked the man once more then turned to his husband, "Do not fear, I do not stray from side..." he said encouragingly, then, seeing the man needed distraction, "Spartacus, would you take to sands once more and face Crixus? the age old show had always been favourite of mine," he smiled.

Spartacus looked at Agron before nodding. "Crixus! Let the undefeated Gaul and the bringer of rain clash once more upon sand." he grinned and the crowd once more cried happily at the expected match.

"I do not know why shoulders tense so." Nasir said softly, "Castus is friend and nothing more, we have spoken of this a thousand times,"

Agron nodded as he watched his brothers upon sand. "Do not pay mind to tension, it will vain." he said with a small smile before looking down at their sleeping son. "And I believe our little warrior has had enough for the day." he chuckled.

"Then let us watch final round, and place him in the arms of Naevia, before retiring to our bed," he said gently.

Agron cupped his cheek gently. "You sure you do not wish to remain longer to watch celebration? It is our eve." he said softly, his shoulders loosening.

"I would seek to remind you further that heart and body yearns for no other, seeming as though it is not yet fully clear to you," He said gently, not judging, simply thinking of the man whom he loved above all others.

Agron pulled him into a gentle kiss. "My heart does not doubt you or your heart my own. I know you are mine. I but do not enjoy his presence, mind does not forgive his wishes to have you easily. Yet my quarrel is with him. Never with you my own. Never…" he reassured the Syrian firmly.

"He is my friend Agron, you need to learn to tolerate his presence, as I learnt how to accept difficult Saxa. she longed for you, remember?"

Agron nodded."I know my own, and I have promised you to try, I but need time as it took you some." he said simply with a smile.

"And you shall have all you need" he smiled

Agron kissed him again, his lips gentle but gaze was burning once their separated.

"Come then, let us retire," he smiled

"I long for nothing else.." he whispered and felt light fingers upon shoulder. He turned to see Naevia smiling kindly. "Hand over your son and I do not wish to lay sight on you for a few days..." she grinned.

Nasir smiled gratefully and they carefully sneaked off while everyone was distracted by the sight.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Just a quick special thank you to our newest follower 'TheBaneOfOlympus91' ;) You have asked for more chapters since you ran out, here is a couple more. My friend and I hope you are all enjoying out rp. **

**Much love,**

**- Raven**

When they approached, Nasir found their room had been decorated with candles and there were many wedding gifts piled around.

Agron chuckled and pulled him close. "Do we prolong desire and open gifts?" he asked sensually.

"Let us open them in morn, in our bed with breakfast," he smiled "The only gift I wish you to bestow upon me, is the one bought in market...and the gift of your touch..."

Agron kissed him gently as his hands found their way around the smaller man and started slowly pulling off leather first. "My husband..." he whispered lovingly.

Nasir let his lover slowly strip him. He stood before Agron bare as the day he was born, his lover completely clothed. Nasir raised his foot upon the bed, so his lover could bestow the anklet upon him.

Agron pulled out the leather it was wrapped in and uncovered the beautiful piece, gently closing it around his lover's ankle. It was a perfect fit. He caressed the calf in front of him before pressing a kiss to his husband's inner thigh.

Nasir flushed softly, before he shifted, laying upon the bed, his hands at his sides, "make me yours...my love..."

Agron stripped himself of all slowly before joining his lover upon the bed. Yet he merely lied at his side, letting his hand enjoy every inch of the beautiful body presented to him. "I cannot get enough of my touch upon you..." he whispered as he circled one of the brown pebbles upon his lover's chest sensually.

"Then never cease..." he said gently, still lying perfectly still for his lover.

Agron lowered his head and brushed their lips together. "I never intend to..." he whispered before kissing his lover deeply, his tongue finding easy access to devour the Syrian as his hand gently squeezed a slim thigh in his grip.

Nasir sighed contently in to the kiss, his eyes slowly flickering shut as their mouths moved as one. Agron's hand roamed freely before pulling onto the thigh to roll his lover close to his chest. His own thigh slipped between his lover's and his hand slid over the leg hooked around his waist until he touched the anklet, rubbing the soft skin above it gently.

Nasir shuddered softly as they kissed, slowly and lovingly, as though experiencing each other for the first time. Agron held him close, enjoying the embrace of his lover's body as he gently sucked on the Syrian's tongue. Nasir whimpered in that wonderful way of his, becoming like clay in the man's arms, ready to be moulded.

Agron's hand slid up the smooth thigh until he reached a firm cheek and squeezed it, allowing one of his fingers to gently trail the cleft, over the rosy opening and sensitive perineum. Nasir shuddered softly, his body rippling against Agron's.

"I adore the way your body knows my touch so well and accepts it so readily..." Agron whispered against his lips.

Nasir did not reply with words, only pulled his lover in to a series of deep, passionate kisses, each one still unhurried. Right now, they had all the time in the world. Agron returned each one as his hands roamed over toned back and caressed the dip of spine. Nasir just stayed as still as he could to allow his lover exploration, letting himself get lost in their tender sweet kisses.

"I wish to taste you my own..." breathed Agron softly as they broke the gentle kisses. "On your knees.." he added even softer.

Nasir shuddered softly, but obey his lover's wished, presenting himself unabashedly to the man who now stood his husband.

Argon tasted the skin of his back, inch by glorious inch, nibbling at shoulder blades and licking a wet trail down the Syrian's spine with tenderness. Nasir gasped, holding back a whimper, every touch feeling more intense, more real now they were one. Agron kissed over the sensitive thighs and tight cheeks before gently nuzzling the rosy wrinkled flesh of his gates to heaven with his nose, pressing a few loving kisses to it. Nasir let out a small 'nn' sound, the entrance twitching slightly, responding to the ministrations. Agron finally let his lover enjoy his tongue as he begun lapping at the twitching entrance, pleasuring his lover with care as he took his time. Nasir finally let out a moan, unable to hold back his pleasure

"Let me here what my touch does to you..." Agron whispered, blowing some air over the wettened skin.

Nasir gasped, the entrance twitching once more at the unexpected sensation. Agron's tongue savoured the taste of his lover as he pleasured him with increasing pressure upon the opening. Nasir moaned softly once more at the touch, his breaths short and quick. Agron nuzzled his cheeks a moment, rubbing his stubbled chin over it gently before diving in and pressing his tongue deeply inside the twitching pucker. Nasir cried out, not caring, knowing they would not be heard over the sounds of the celebration. And even if they were, Agron could not care less. This was their time to be one and he would be shameless about it. He attacked the pucker with deep, sharp thrusts of his tongue, pleasuring his lover endlessly. Nasir was now a whimpering mess, slumped down upon his elbows. Yet Agron did not let up. He continued to pleasure him over and over, his hands spreading the cheeks wider so he could have deeper access. He thrust harder and harder with his tongue.

Nasir shuddered and whimpered softly, "Nhn..." Agrun..."

"Yes, my own.." he whispered, getting back to task of pleasuring his lover.

"I need you..." he breathed.

"How much my own?" Agron asked softly, pressing his tongue as deep as it would go.

Nasir cried out, "more than words can express...my husband!"

Agron hummed softly at the sound of such words and pressed one last kiss to the loosened pucker before sitting back on his heels. "Face me.." he said softly.

Nasir rolled on to his back, looking in to his lover's eyes "you've never looked so beautiful...my husband."

Agron leaned over him and kissed him tenderly. "And you so radiant my love..my husband..." he whispered. "I would look into eyes when I make us one..."

"As I would also have it..." Nasir said softly, pulling the man down for a tender kiss.

Agron lowered his form on top of his lover's, the spread thighs accepting him as if he were coming home. And in a sense he was, for this was where he had always belonged.

Nasir smiled gently, slowly running his hands down the man's sides, "you were a gift from heaven..." he said looking at the man with complete adoration.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "So were you...for you have given purpose, heart reason to beat..."

Nasir smiled sand placed his hand over Agron's chest, "my heart..."

Agron caressed his neck tenderly, their intimate sign of trust and adoration. "My own..." he whispered.

The raised bump of Nasir's brands was under his touch, "yours..." he said softly.

Agron kissed him deeply, reached beneath pillow to retrieve the special oil and he slicked two of his fingers. Nasir swallowed hard, trying to hold back his excitement for he knew such a move meant they would soon become one. Agron slipped his hand between their bodies and gently trailed an oily path over his lover's cock, down to the beautiful quivering entrance. Nasir shuddered softly, his gaze never breaking from Agron's.

The German kissed him lovingly, as one of his fingers gently pressed inside the smaller man. Nasir gasped, sucking in a breath as they kissed slowly with burning desire. Agron took his time preparing the smaller man, soon pressing another finger inside, rubbing the inner walls sensually before curling them into the all so familiar spot.

Nasir moaned softly, "Don't let me wait...too long...my husband…"

"Just a little while longer my love...I do not wish to hurt you..." he said softly and added another finger.

Nasir whimpered softly, raising his leg higher on the man's hip, shuddering as Agron dragged his fingers gently over the most tender of flesh.

"Do you stand ready to be one my own?" Agron asked as he grazed the tender spot over and over with his fingers.

Nasir nodded, pulling the man down in to a bruising kiss. Agron gently pulled out his fingers and poured oil over his cock, lining himself up with the entrance. He pulled Nasir's thighs around his waist for the most intimate of embraces and looked him in the eye. Nasir returned the gaze. They stayed there, paused for several moments, just absorbing each other. All they were, all they are, and all they ever could be. Agron cupped his cheek gently and with one thrust pressed deeply inside his lover.

Nasir cried out softly, as they were briskly made as one. Agron paused, remaining in the depth of his lover's tight heat and relished their connection. This was how they were meant to be. One, not two. For only when one could he feel heaven.

Nasir's eyes opened once more so he could stare back in to the depths of his lover's. He reached down, interlacing their fingers, "husband..." he whispered.

"Husband..." Agron echoed gently and squeezed their fingers, pressing their interlaced hands above his lover's head while his other hand slid down to cup a firm cheek.

Nasir gasped softly freeing one hand to guide his lover's hand to touch were they were connected, "we are one...always"

"As one we fight, as one we love..." Agron whispered and interlaced their other hands as well before beginning a slow gentle rhythm with his hips.

Nasir gasped, moving perfectly with his lover, pulling him down into a bruising kiss, a tear falling down his cheek. Agron wiped it off with his thumb as he sucked on his lover's tongue and thrust deeper within the tight heat. Nasir's tears were happy, of pure joy of being bonded as one. He felt a small wetness fall upon his cheek and he could tell his lover was now crying too. Both men overwhelmed with their love, and the new reality, that they were now one for eternity. Agron pressed their foreheads together when they had to break off to take a breath and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. He had never known such joy, such pleasure, such...completeness.

Nasir shifted slightly, so Agron's head pressed in to his shoulder, the Syrian's lips at his ear, "my love...my everything..." he said his voice thick with emotion.

"My own...my only...my heart..." he whispered and pressed soft kisses to the smaller man's neck. "Hold onto me my own..." he whispered, knowing his hips could no longer keep gentle pace.

Nasir wrapped his arms around the man's neck, holding him tightly. Agron's arms slipped beneath his lover, pressing them as close as their bodies would allow as his hips thrust harder within the smaller man, shifting to aim at the precious tender flesh.

Nasir moaned deeply as he neared release "together" he panted.

Agron nodded and panted softly, aiding power to his hips to see them to a joint end.

Nasir gasped as he came close to his release "nhn...Agrun..."

"Nahzeir..." the German whispered and thrust sharply once more against his lover's tender spot as he spilled his hot seed against it just as he felt warmth erupt between their bellies.

Nasir shudder in the man's arms, his whole body tensing around his husband's cock. Agron cried out softly as he was gripped so tightly and thrust a few more times, his pleasure so great. They flopped back down upon the bed, exhausted and overwhelmed by their intense love making.

Agron pressed soft, warm kisses to his lover's shoulder, licking soft of the sweat of, enjoying the salty skin of the man he now called husband.

"Is it imagining...or was every touch a thousand times strong than it was before..." Nasir asked softly, letting the man rest upon his chest, carding his fingers lazily through the short spikes.

Agron nodded. "I could feel you...so close...and then you were one with me..." he whispered, his fingers gently rubbing his husband's side, not able to stop touching him.

Nasir shuddered chuckled softly, "you know such spot tickles my love..."

Agron slid his hand lower and begun circling the smaller man's hipbone. "apologies.." he said softly and nuzzled against the skin over his lover's heart.

Nasir smiled softly, "Now, I know you hold no real apologies," he chuckled.

Agron grinned. "I am truly shameless." he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lover's breast bone."I feel it..." he suddenly whispered.

Nasir looked down up him confused "What is meaning?" he asked softly.

"I feel it...what you have spoken of...the calm. the peace..." he whispered. "You have given me that.." he added, his eyes dark with emotion yet full of light.

Nasir smiled "now...shall you ever doubt me again..." he whispered gently, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead, letting the touch linger a little.

"I never do, I only ever doubt self or others around you..." he whispered.

Nasir smiled "now...think of the feeling...imagine that...all day every day, with no fear, or tension… that is what we are fighting for Agron..."

Agron pulled him into a deep gentle kiss. "Then we shall continue to fight for it..." he whispered.

"Together," he said softly "my husband,"

"My own..." Agron whispered and rolled them over, having his lover rest on top of him a moment.

"Do we really have some days to ourselves?" Nasir asked softly tracing idle patterns on the man's tight abdomen.

Agron nodded. "We are forbidden from the sands and strategy for at least three days by order.." he whispered, shuddering softly at the pleasurable touch.

Nasir smiled, "then we make the most of precious time,"

"You read mind..." Agron whispered and pulled him into another kiss.

Nasir smiled gently, "so...what shall we do with time this eve?" he asked.

"You know what my answer would be..." Agron grinned. "Therefore you choose for I confess to being entirely single minded with you pressed into me so.."

Nasir chuckled "you wish to fuck the night away?"

Agron grinned. "You know I never cease to crave you...but if you wish, we may rest, have a full night's sleep for a change and then open gifts in morn...we may do whatever your wish is." he smiled.

"What would you do…. if we had one more round," Nasir purred deviously.

Agron grinned before pulling his lover close and nibbled his earlobe gently before whispering. "There must be something you have always dreamt of..." he whispered.

"All I have dreamt of is in my arms," he smiled

Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That is not words' meaning and you know.." he whispered.

Nasir flushed, "What do you desire?" he asked.

Agron shook his head. "My desires are yours. Break words..." he whispered, wanting to know of desires.

"Water...I love water...and being with you..." he said tentatively.

Agron cupped his cheek and caressed cheekbone. "Come...let us take bath then..." he smiled, showing his acceptance.

Nasir nodded and smiled, taking the man's hand, pulling on his subligaria.

Agron grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Race you..." he whispered and ran out to the bath without any cloth.

Nasir grinned and ran after the man, laughing ecstatically. Agron was already swimming in the pool when his lover got there. He pushed water from eyes and crooked his finger at his lover. Nasir however ran and jumped in to the pool. Agron chuckled and turned from splashing water, watching his lover move beneath the surface. Nasir's hair pooled around him like squid ink as he swam to his German. Agron chuckled and stood still, letting his lover catch him. Nasir laughed as he burst from the water, his hair flying out behind him. Agron chuckled and pressed it away from his face gently, pulling his lover close for a heated kiss. Nasir smiled and return the kisses, his hair causing tendrils of water to snake down his back. Agron swooped down and pulled his lover's thighs around his waist, the water making the Syrian almost weightless as he was wrapped around the German for closeness.

Nasir laughed softly, "hello there you..."

Agron nuzzled his cheek. "Good evening husband..." he whispered.

Nasir flushed "makes heart soar when you say such,"

"Makes heart soar to speak words..." Agron whispered back.

Nasir beamed, "well sir, please, claim your prize,"

Agron kissed him heatedly once more before carrying his lover to the edge of the pool and turning him around, pressing his wide chest into the smaller back. Nasir giggled and gasped as he was quickly pressed against his man. Agron nipped his shoulder before soothing the bite with his tongue. "We have been one tonight. And we shall be once more. But only as I claim you..." he whispered.

Nasir gasped "Yes….dominus."

"Spread stance wider.." Agron whispered.

Nasir nodded and obeyed, awaiting his lover's touch.

Agron remained pressed against him, his own excited cock nudging the lower back of his lover..his husband...Nasir was finally his in all ways possible. "Brace yourself against edge..." he whispered next command. Nasir had already done so, anticipating the man's next move.

Agron's fingers gently traced over his spine until he touched the much loosened opening, still leaking his cum slightly from their previous coupling. He saw the water colour slightly with his seed and let out a small groan before his hips slammed forward and he filler his lover powerfully. Nasir cried out in surprise at the harsh thrust which rocked his whole body.

Agron pressed himself completely over his lover's body, his fingers pulling lightly on the wet dark locks until his lips traced the Syrian's jaw line. "My love...all mine..." he whispered. "Forever..."

"yours...my husband…..my dominus" He gasped breathlessly.

Agron licked his neck before nipping at it lightly. He pressed the next kiss to his shoulder blade and grabbed the slim hips in his grip before slowly pulling out of the Syrian and slamming right back in, the water rippling around them.

Nasir sucked in a sharp breath, "f-fuck!"

Agron's pace was unrelenting, even slowed slightly by the water as he claimed his lover over and over with sharp thrusts aimed at his already over sensitised prostate.

It did not taking long before Nasir was screaming out his release.

Agron soon followed with a low growl, holding the smaller man close, holding him up from slumping into the swimming pool.

Nasir was completely spent and exhausted.

Agron just held him close as he pulled out of the abused opening. "Have I hurt you?" he asked softly.

Nasir shook his head, "let us take to bed, before legs give up,"

Agron pressed a tender kiss to his neck before picking his lover up into his arms, carrying him through the villa with great care back into their quarters. Nasir held on to him tightly, pressing occasional kisses to his neck. The German gently put him on their bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Let us rest now my own. We wake whenever heart desires on the morrow to share cup of tea and open gifts graciously given." he said softly.

Nasir smiled softly, "goodnight...my husband"

"Good night my one and only..." Agron whispered and kissed his lover once more before wounding his body around the smaller man. Both men slept peacefully that night, harsh reality staying devoid of them.

The sun was already rising close to its peak when Agron stirred, humming softly and pulling his lover closer into his chest, his hands sliding over soft skin. Nasir mumbled softly, stretching against the man's rigid form. Agron grumbled a little and held him tighter, rubbing their bodies together even before he opened his eyes. Nasir's eyes remained closed, he simply made a little grumble and nuzzled in to the man.

"The sun is making me wake...do not move yet..." he whispered.

"I shall hide from it...amidst breast..." he mumbled.

Agron hummed and pressed a few kisses to the silky dark locks as he held the smaller man close. "Sleep some more my own..."

For possibly the first time in his life, Nasir did just that. Agron but held his lover close and gently caressed his back, wading away any dreams other than those of joy and pleasure. He heard a rustle at the curtain and looked up to see Yakub looking at the with a grin. He pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for the boy to be quiet and let him climb up to cuddle into his other side.

Nasir slept in till almost noon and when his eyes finally opened, there was a large grin plastered upon his face. Yakub squealed, almost bursting to let out the contained sound that he had wanted to make ever since he climbed into his fathers' bed.

Nasir smiled "eyes have never felt so open!" he declared happily.

Agron chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Let me prepare tea for us and we shall wake as family." he suggested.

"I feel like I shall never sleep again" Nasir grinned, bursting with life as he jumped up from bed, picking up Yakub, swaying him about in the air like he was a bird.

Agron chuckled and smiled at the joyous scene before making some tea for them and wounding cloth around his hips. Nasir bounced the boy who paused, looking inquisitively "wala...there white on legs..." he said confused, referring to Agron's dried release.

Agron smiled and poured them some tea. "Vati was drawing with chalk on wala. Now come here, I have some lovely milk for you while wala washes." he smiled.

Nasir laughed and discretely cleaned himself while the boy was distracted. "You draw chalk on me, THIS SOUND LIKE FUN GAME!"

Agron chuckled. "No little one, we can draw chalk on ground later if you wish. Vati and wala have to open gifts now." he smiled. "Will you help us?"

Yakub grinned "papa said there one for me too," he smiled "Mama say papa spoil me, I not rotting am I?" he asked fearfully, sniffing his arm.

Agron chuckled. "No little one, you are not. Mama meant you very precious and we cannot resist making your wishes come true sometimes." he smiled kindly and fed the babe his milk while watching his lover dress with heated gaze.

Nasir pulled on his green harem trousers that hung dangerously low on his hips.

Agron growled softly, making Yakub jump in his lap. "Vati in pain?" he asked fearfully.

Agron but pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Just an ache little one, wala will make it much better later." he smiled.

Nasir flushed softly, not realising he had done anything untoward; he had simply picked his favourite trousers, and brushed his sleek hair, letting it hang completely loose. However once his gaze connected with the German's, he could see the heat that promised to burn them both with its intensity. Nasir flushed deeper shyly tucking hair behind his ear. sometimes it still amazed him just how much the man desired him, he saw himself as nothing special yet the simplest move he made had the man desperate for him.

"Now go look for your present little one." said Agron and let their son run to the pile while he walked over to his lover and pulled him into his embrace. "You should be forbidden to wear those sinful trousers…" he whispered into his lover's ear, his large warm hand rubbing the Syrian's lower back.

Nasir chuckled "you bought me the fabric...if you recall"

Yakub squealed and his found his present, a small bag of sweeties.

Agron chuckled at their son's joy before turning back to his lover. "I do remember. What I did not know was you would make trousers that make cock rise on command..." he growled softly.

"I am Syrian, it is my duty to be devious," he chuckled.

Agron nipped his neck sensually. "Later..." he whispered.

Nasir only chuckled softly "shall we open gifts?"

Agron nodded and lead him over to the pile. "Choose one." he smiled.

Nasir picked up a small one; "I think this is from Tahlia" he smiled. inside were seeds, "seeds for an apple tree, it seems she is of belief that in future we shall find permanent home, as I am," he smiled.

Agron nodded. "Is that custom to give seeds for home?" he asked curiously.

He nodded, "to plant your roots, upon marriage, leave roguish days of singleton hood behind, and choose solid path."

Agron nodded. "An admirable gift, we shall express gratitude later." he offered with a mile.

Nasir smiled "now you pick," he smiled.

Agron chose where his hand fell and found a gift that could be from none other than Rohan. He started laughing heartily at the little statue carved out of wood in his hand.

"What is it?" Nasir asked curiously.

Agron chuckled. "It is statue of one of our gods. The god of physical pleasures. Gifted to couple newly married, it is supposedly to preserve desire for each other. As if we would need it." he grinned.

Nasir chuckled "The cheeky bastard," he picked up the one next to it, and opened it. inside was herbs he knew were used for sexual virility, "Crixus pranks us," he grinned.

"What herbs are those?" he asked.

"For sexual virility, and aiding a man when he cannot perform," Nasir chuckled, "I shall add some to Crixus' tea, next time he requires some," he grinned deviously.

Agron laughed softly. "Oh I cannot wait to see his face." he winked.

He picked another and uncovered several pieces of various fabric, put together to be tied around the thigh. "Gisela..." he smiled softly and took it, kneeling in front of his lover and slipped hands into trousers to tie it around the thigh.

Nasir watched the man curiously, letting him place it upon him "What is meaning?" he asked.

Agron smiled. "She is cunning girl, always has been. It is put together from various pieces of my own cloth to be placed upon you, as my all time protection of you, for good health and prosperity. She gives blessings" he explained.

Nasir nodded "I shall have her help in making one to set upon you, so that I may serve as your protection" he smiled.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead."If that is your wish." he smiled. "Pick another.." he smiled.

Nasir smiled and picked up a small package. He opened it to find a crudely sewn coin purse from Saxa, for their joint money. It was clear the masculine woman had tried her best to create something for the pair.

Agron smiled kindly. "She tries."

"Which makes it more precious than anything." he smiled and reached for Naevia's gift. A large blanket. Weaved with aid of the Phoenician women, large enough for the three of them instead of the mishmash of furs and sheets they currently had.

Agron caressed the material. "They are much skilled, a precious gift indeed, just as most are..well, not taking into accord the one from Crixus." he winked and picked up another. The German picked the next which turned out to be a small journal. He opened it to find the runes of his people and smiled gently. "Kai...a book of stories from his youth, and from Rohan's. For us to read to our son.." he said.

Nasir smiled "they are in German, tales I think for you to tell."

"I shall read some of them to you as well, for they speak of Rhine..." Agron smiled gently.

Nasir smiled "I would like that very much," he picked up a small packet, in which was a small wooden talisman with a wolf upon it and carved on the back were runes. it was from Lugo, "what does it say?" he asked. There was another which had a bear upon it, with 'the beast of the Rhine' written in runes.

Agron chuckled. "Yours has a wolf, a fierce protector and it says 'little man', which is what Lugo always calls you." he smiled and took his own, chuckling again at the inscription.

Nasir chuckled "I will have him upon sand for that," he grinned and affixed it to one of his three pendants, "and yours?" he asked.

Agron chuckled. "The beast of the Rhine. He shows much respect for both of us."

Nasir grinned, "We have wine from Gannicus," he smiled.

Agron grinned. "I could swear it runs in his veins." he grinned.

"might have been straight from the man himself..."

Yakub walked timidly up to his parents "me and Bella made pwesent..." he said quietly.

Agron picked him up and pressed kisses to his cheek. "Gratitude, how thoughtful of you little one. Show us."

It was a picture, of the two men "I drew it...Bella coloured," he smiled sheepishly.

"It holds much beauty our little warrior..." smiled Agron and kissed his cheek again. "Gratitude..."

Yakub flushed softly. Agron chuckled. "Would you like to help us with the one left?" he asked.

They reached for the last gift, a small parcel, "it is from Spartacus, let us open it together,"

They sat upon furs and drank some tea before untying it form the cloth.

A small piece of fabric poked out of what appeared to be a book "is...that?" Nasir gasped.

Agron's fingers gently caressed the purple string with his fingers. "Sura..." he said softly.

"Agron...we can't...accept that..."

Agron pulled the rest of the cover aside and noticed it was a small sort of book or journal, bound with Sura's cloth. "Let us see, upon that we decide whether to accept or not."

Nasir nodded and opened the first page. There stood a portrait of himself on one side, and Agron on the other.

Agron smiled. "He had one of painting talent prepare this for us..." he whispered.

Nasir turned the pages. "Saxa... Gannicus... Sybelle... Lugo... Kai...Rohan... Naevia...Crixus ... Belle... Yakub...Spartacus...and...that must be Sura..."

Agron nodded. "It is...I have heard stories of her beauty. Crixus was one to see her himself as well..it was before my time in the ludus..." he said softly.

"this..is so precious..."

Agron nodded. "it indeed is my own..." he said softly and closed the book, caressing the cover. "We shall have to express gratitude later." he smiled.

He nodded, "it is so precious that I will not forget my new family's faces...like I did my last..."

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "They shall always be with us, no matter what future battles bring…"

"And their words remain upon page..." he smiled gently, touching the text.

Agron nodded. Some in runes, other in Latin, Tahlia's Arabic standing out most.

"So treasured..." he said, trying not to get emotional.

Agron just held him close a while. "It is alright my own.." he whispered.

Nasir just leaned in to him, "I just don't want to lose anyone.."

"I know my own...and neither do I..." he said softly and kissed the smaller man's forehead. "Come, let us feed belly and then enjoy a day with our son before I take you to bed again...my husband.." he whispered.

He smiled softly, "yes...we were given lots of parcels of food...it looks as though we can eat well...though I would like to save some for a feast for thanks to our friend"

Agron nodded. "We share thought then." he smiled. "Now, let us enjoy offerings of fruit."

Nasir smiled and laid back in bed "feed it to me husband" he grinned.

Agron pulled a knife out of its leather sheath and cut up a mango, feeding his lover pieces while Yakub played a while with his figurines.

Nasir grinned, lying with his head in the man's lap, pouting his lips for a kiss after each piece of fruit. Agron chuckled and kissed his lover gently before putting a piece of mango between his lips and offering them to the smaller man. Nasir took a bite with a grin, the juices running down his chin and neck. Agron licked them up before kissing his lover deeply.

Nasir hummed softly, "Maybe we could play further with some of our food...I believe Spartacus has treated us with a small pitcher of cream..." he grinned deviously.

Agron chuckled. "That would require our son to not be present." he winked.

"Well...did Naevia not say she'd take him whenever? This is our honey moon of sorts," he grinned.

Agron chuckled. "Yakub, go look for mama. She and papa promised to take you to market later." he smiled and watched the boy run out happily before grinning at his lover rakishly.

Nasir laughed "it's not even evening."

"I will have you any time of day...you are mine after all..." he whispered and kissed the smaller man deeply.

"Yes dominus," nasir grinned

Agron's eyes darkened at the words that spoke of deep trust for him and he kissed his lover passionately once more. Nasir grinned, raking his nails over the man's arse through his subligaria

Agron growled softly into the kiss before pulling away and getting up to retrieve the cream. "All cloth off..." he said heatedly.

Nasir grinned and simply undid his subligaria, all he was wearing, letting it trail off his form.

Agron stepped closer with the cream and more cut up mango after a moment. "Now take off mine..." he whispered, his eyes dark with lust.

Nasir grinned and undid the man's subligaria...with his teeth.

Agron groaned at the sight, his cock springing free from its confines once the cloth dropped to the ground by their bed. Nasir licked a slow trail up it, before sitting back, waiting for his lover's next move. Agron sat across from him and put the two bowls down. "On your back..." he whispered.

Nasir grinned and lay down upon the bed, his eyes fiery. Agron dipped a piece of the cut fruit in the cream and trailed a path with it over his lover's chest and belly before pressing it to the Syrian's lips, his own tongue licking up the cream from the soft skin. Nasir shuddered softly, his tummy dipping in as his lover lapped the cream up.

"Hmm...you taste divine my own.." Agron whispered.

Nasir shuddered, "thank you my love..."

Agron dipped his finger in the cream and painted his lover's lips with it carefully. Nasir's pink tongue slowly darted out to collect the liquid. Agron let him before covering his own lips and leaning down for a messy passionate kiss, full of cream, tongue and teeth. Nasir groaned softly, his hand knotting in the short hair, crashing their faces together.

Agron's impatient fingers spread his lover's thighs until he was nestled between them contently, holding the smaller man close to him as their chests stuck together. He would enjoy his lover over and over until they had no more time left...


	43. Chapter 43

"Spread your stance a little wider but not uncomfortable." Naevia corrected Kai and with his permission angled his hips slightly. "Good, remember angle that does not strain body but allows flexible reach." she smiled. The heat was starting to recede as they neared harsher weather of autumn but she relished in the cool wind. The commander's villa never seemed to cool off these days with the newly married couple and the heat and adoration Rohan's gaze always gained while trailing the blond.

"I can't do this fast enough," Kai said, "I'd be dead by the time I had notched it..." he said sadly.

Naevia chuckled. "This is first time you train. you will learn fast in but a week, I promise." she smiled and handed him the arrow, showing him how to tighten the string, position of palm heel against chin, elbow angle...all of it, with gentle tutelage and encouraging smiles.

The arrows never went far. "I don't have the strength in arm..." he grunted in annoyance.

"If I have strength, so do you..." she chuckled. "Leave arrow at side, I want you to flex and release the string as far is it would go, as many times as you can with your arm." she guided, to warm the muscles and get him used to the motion.

"I have no strength, you are warrior," he sighed, always self doubting when Rohan wasn't there.

Naevia shook her head. "With attitude as such, you will have no strength." she said, her voice a bit more firm. Yet her eyes remained gentle as she looked at him. "Train, eat well and you will gain much needed muscle. Yet do not sigh about not being there yet. We have time to train you, so use it well instead of lowering head and baring neck." she encouraged. Kai nodded, trudging off to go get himself some food.

Naevia halted his progress and opened leather pouch nearby, sharing piece of charred meat and bread from the feast still. "Eat. Meat will do you well." she said and made him sit down in the shade.

Kai smiled sadly and nodded, nibbling at the meat. Naevia noticed his attitude and put an arm around the boy, letting him lean into a comforting friendly embrace. "Mind seems troubled. Break words, I might aid..." she encouraged gently.

"I just, feel insignificant here..." he said quietly.

"How so?" she asked, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"You all stand warriors, I stand a simple boy..."

Naevia shook her head. "I once stood body slave, so did Nasir...but that was what feels like another lifetime to us. For you, days of servitude are still fresh upon mind. You need to eat and train and let us guide you to reach potential." she smiled. "Does your lover know such thoughts plague mind?" she asked softly.

"I never feel them when I am with him, he makes me feel special..."

Naevia smiled wider. "Warms heart to know you have found comfort in each other."

He nodded, "I'm not for this world..."

Naevia looked at him inquisitively. "What world?" she questioned.

"This world, battle...running, hiding..."

Naevia nodded. "You are of same mind as Nasir. He yearns peace, family and life in own house upon own land...you two share many traits, as does Rohan with Agron." she said with a hint at how strong his love for the redhead could become and that perhaps having dreams of peace was not too far off.

Kai smiled, "Maybe..."

"How does courtship progress?" she asked kindly in between small bites of meat, as they enjoyed a moment of unhurried conversation.

"Slowly, but yes...it is...nice," he said shyly.

Naevia chuckled. "I am glad you have freedom to court, unlike Crixus and I, in our time at Domina's house." she smiled.

"It must have been hard for you, I'm sorry for all that happened"

Naevia just shook her head. "It is our present happiness that matters, not how we reached it." she smiled wisely. "How does your heart fare?" she asked.

Kai nodded, "I think it fairs well...tentative...but it is well,"

Naevia smiled encouragingly. "Blessing for heart to gain courage and allow for full feeling. There is none other like it." she said softly. "And Rohan treats you well?"

He nodded "He does...always with care..."

Naevia nodded. "As I would expect him to. German men are often rough with the fire in their veins, yet they are much considerate as lovers. Nasir has told me much about." she smiled.

"And how do Gauls stand?" Kai asked.

Naevia chuckled. "Crixus once stood much rough with feeling but his touch was always gentle. Now he knows I do not break easily but there is still much care in the way he treats both heart and body." she smiled.

"He adores you," Kai said softly, "I think he may even give up sword for you..."

Naevia nodded. "He would...I once longed much for Roman blood. And still do, but Belle brings new light to life and her safety is what I care most about. And about Crixus at my side at all times." she smiled.

"I hope you get your wish," He smiled gently.

"Gratitude for kind words." she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "The way Rohan's gaze never leaves form, I would say he would rather not have you fight at all." she smiled.

"No he would not, but he would also not like me unguarded,"

She nodded. "He would give up sword for you as well, you know.." she said gently.

"I do not think it so, like with Agron, it is too much ingrained"

Naevia smiled sadly. "Agron is commander first. if Spartacus asks, he follows command for loyalty is unrivalled. And Nasir understands even though it hurts the heart." she said softly. "But Rohan is different. His allegiance lies to Agron, but he would leave combat for you and rather protect those unable fight by your side. I am much sure of it, mark my words." she said.

"One can only hope..." he said quietly, drawing his knees up to his chest.

She rubbed his back gently. "That is not all that plagues mind. What is it?" she asked, ever the perceptive woman.

"I get so nervous... with him...I know nothing of those things..."

It took Naevia a moment to realise his trouble. "You mean in aspects of passion?" she coaxed gently.

He nodded, drawing his knees up tighter, a small flush on his cheeks.

She but rubbed his back soothingly. "And what causes nerves to rattle? Does he…press upon you?"she asked, careful of wording.

"No!" Kai said alarmed "no! Not at all! I'm just scared..."

She drew him into comforting, almost motherly embrace. "Hush. Apologies, I did not wish to alarm." she said gently, rubbing his back once more until she felt the boy's form slacken somewhat in her embrace. "There...what scares you so?" she asked gently.

"It hurting or doing wrong" he said timidly.

Naevia nodded and decided to tell the truth. "My first time with Crixus, I was yet untouched by other. He was of most passionate but gentle nature as he prepared me the best he could for being one, and still there was discomfort and a little pain. But it vaned soon and all that was left was feeling one with someone who owns your heart..." she said gently. "It will take body time to get used to physical love but the pleasure to be gained is unimaginable…" she added to encourage. "And you cannot do wrong, for in act of passion, one reacts and pleasures the other how body and instinct dictates. You have noth to fear, Kai."

"I trust you Naevia, and pray it is so"

She nodded. "Allow for last words of advice. Touch may seem sometime strange for you are unaccustomed to it, but let your body feel your man and look into eyes. You will see how he sees you and it should help gain confidence." she said softly and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

He nodded "you are very kind Naevia."

She smiled gently. "And you are part of our family now, ever since Rohan brought you to our little eve celebration some time ago. Know that whatever troubles heart or mind, we are here for you." she offered.

Kai nodded, and was just about to speak further when his lover approached.

Rohan smiled at the two before pausing in his step. "Apologies, do I disrupt words? I may return later." he said, always considerate.

"No, you can sit with us" Kai said gently, offering him some bread.

The redhead nodded and smiled, accepting the piece of bread and kissed Kai's temple in graitude.

Kai flushed a little, very shy with public displays of affection.

Naevia smiled at the redhead, satisfied with the clear adoration in his gaze. "Kai needs to gain muscle. Would you cook hearty German meals to feed his frame a little?" she asked.

Rohan nodded. "By all means." he agreed readily.

Kai flushed even deeper, drawing his knees back up to his chest.

Naevia noticed his closed attitude and nodded to the redhead, giving them a moment while she went to check on her little warrior princess.

Rohan pulled his lover's curled form into his lap and gently rubbed his back. "What troubles mind?" he asked softly, knowing something had been troubling the young man for the past few days.

"Nothing Rohan" he said gently "just shy" he explained.

"Are you certain, my sweet?" Rohan asked softly, caressing his cheek tenderly.

Kai nodded "can we go inside?" He asked quietly "I don't want to train anymore today."

"If that is your wish, we may..." said the redhead with a soft smile. He worried for the young man in his arms, who appeared much fragile at times. He felt as if something troubled mind yet he could not find way to help the blond and it sometimes frustrated him.

Kai nodded and stood, walking over to Naevia to tell her, thanking her for the lesson. She embraced him gently once more and nodded, letting him know she would await him tomorrow in the morning. Rohan took his hand and they made their way up towards the villa.

Kai walked in silence, holding Rohan's hand tightly as they walked through the crowds. Rohan kept him close to his side at all times, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the blond's knuckles unconsciously until they reached their quarters.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked gently, guiding the boy to sit upon their bed.

Kai shook his head, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Rohan nodded and went to make himself a cup, hoping it would sooth the unrest within him at the blond's silence.

"Why do you like me?" Kai asked suddenly.

Rohan startled slightly and his grasp slipped. He hissed with pain as boiling tea spilled over his hand and he dropped the cup.

Kai was at his side in seconds "i-I'm sorry!" he gasped, placing the man's hand in cool water.

Rohan gritted his jaw to not let any pained sound out, but he managed a small smiled. "No apologies necessary, my grip merely faltered." he said gently and cupped the blond's cheek to calm his frantic movement.

Kai leaned in to it a little "keep hand there, I'll fetch salve and bandage."

Rohan nodded but halted him a moment, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "That is one of many reasons why my heart considers you so close to me. You are much caring, your nature of great appeal to me. It raises a wish within me to care for you in turn and protect you.." he answered softly. "Now fetch salve and think of that while feet carry you.." he added softly.

"Care is different to love..." He said gently "you care for a child, you love a partner" he said gently.

Rohan shook his head. "Care is not different from love in my heart, because it stems from it. I would not take great pains to care for you in the way I do if my heart did not beat with love..." he said softly, his eyes radiant with emotion and bright with adoration.

"What do you see..." He asked, not looking at the man "when you look at me"

Rohan first caressed his temple gently. "I see a mind keen and eager, young with age but knowledgeable and fast learning. A mind of a healer with great talent to help others. mind for strategy that you have proven by careful arrangement of herb, the medicus quarters and the patients."

His hand then slid to the smaller man's shoulders, rubbing soft skin gently. "I see light frame that appeals to my desires, yet with great potential to grow, to be filled, to gain strength. I see warrior, if that is wish. I see much potential. And it is but upon your heart's desire as to which path it takes.." he said softly before placing palm above heart.

"And here...a heart full of kindness, a fair judgement such as seen in many a great leader or commander... A heart that always makes eyes light from inside with joy and pride when child asks to be held, or a patient expresses gratitude for being healed..." he said softly. "I see all that you are now and all that you can be. I but guide and will support once path is chosen if that is your wish." he whispered.

Kai let out a small sob before he launched himself as the man, throwing his arms about the man's neck. Rohan winced slightly at the pain in his hand as it was ripped from soothing water but he embraced the blond tightly in his strong arms and carded gentle fingers through his long locks, letting him gain strength.

"I... Love...you..." He said very, very quietly.

Rohan's arms tightened around the blond. "My heart beats for you..." he replied softly, rubbing his back tenderly, attempting not to flex injured hand too much.

"I'm sorry... For not making it clear...was scared..." He said softly.

Rohan nuzzled his hair gently. "No apologies are necessary. Everything has its time. I would not press upon you until I knew your heart and mind were as one on the matter." he replied gently.

"I know...sorry…" He sniffed.

Rohan but shook his head. "No apologies necessary." he said gently and cupped the blond's cheek, pulling his face up for a tender kiss. Kai returned it with complete tenderness and passion, his cheeks tear stained.

Rohan wiped tears away and with one last kiss upon each corner of lips pulled away. "Would you fetch the salve?" he asked gently, wanting to have hand tended to so he may hold the blond close for rest of afternoon and eve. Kai nodded, scurrying off with a sniffle to fetch it. Rohan gently dried hand from the water and moved to sip upon bed, tea long forgotten as he leaned back against pillows in noth but his subligaria. Kai returned and gently applied the salve, still sniffling a little. He wrapped Rohan's hand tightly, pressing a kiss to the bandage when it was done. Rohan smiled and pulled the beautiful young man into his lap again, merely holding him close with much tenderness and letting him rest a moment after such emotions.

Kai straddled the man's hips, leaning in for a kiss, his expression slight glazed with desire. All pain forgotten, Rohan held the boy close to his chest as his other hand allowed itself to tenderly squeeze a slim milky thigh as their lips connected in a slow yet impassioned kiss. Kai let out a small whimper at the touch, his hands sliding up in to Rohan's hair, his open subligaria barely covering himself in this position. The German made no move to touch beneath the cloth however. The past week and days have been much strenuous for Rohan, the blond making his veins burn with desire but he held off from pleasure. Feeling Kai this close was both as dream come true yet torturous at same time, the softness of skin beneath his hand making him groan gently into their kiss as it deepened. As they kissed, his hand slightly trembling with nerves, Kai gently guided Rohan to the tie of his subligaria.

Rohan paused and looked at the blond. "What is your wish?" he asked gently as his lips continued to press kisses to the blond's jaw and cheeks.

Kai flushed harder, "for you to show me pleasure..." He whispered against the man's lips.

Rohan smiled gently and cupped his cheek. "Trust in my touch..." he said merely. Rohan turned their position and gently laid the blond upon the pillows as his hands trailed over the pale chest to the tie of the subligaria once more.

Kai nodded, though his body was tense with nerves. His gaze flicked to the curtain, worried someone would walk in.

Rohan cupped his cheek. "Rest against pillows, my sweet. We shall not be interrupted...let me take care of your pleasure..." Rohan coaxed him gently.

Kai gaze flicked back to him, and he flushed deeply and nodded.

The redhead lied by his side, so the young man was covered from view of curtain in order to make him more comfortable. His lips let loose passion in a hungry kiss, coaxing the blond to forget all but the two of them as his fingers gently caressed soft skin over shoulders and chest.

Kai made a small content sound in to the kiss, becoming distracted by it. Rohan's fingers gently circled his light pink pebble and then pinched it lightly to see if it was a sensitive point for the blond.

Kai gasped softly in to the kiss, still tense but relaxing a little. Rohan repeated the action with the other pink pebble as well, caressing soft skin gently. His lips left the kiss and he begun pleasuring the sensitive skin of the blond's neck. Kai shuddered, biting his lip. Rohan's fingers were gentle as they untied the subligaria from the young man, holding the blond's gaze while he did so. Kai swallowed hard, his throat thick with nerves.

Rohan let the cloth slip from their bed yet he still did not lower his gaze. He lowered his head to press a small tender kiss to the blond's lips. "My heart is yours..." he whispered adoringly, his eyes gentle.

Kai nodded, pulling the man down for another kiss. Rohan kissed him deeply, letting the smaller man loosen tense muscle slightly before his hand enveloped the young slim cock and begun pumping his hand with a steady rhythm. Kai cried out softly, partially in surprise and partially in pleasure. Rohan kept a steady hold and rhythm to allow for the blond to get used to his intimate touch. Kai was quite quiet apart from occasional whimpers. The red head pleasured him slowly, allowing ample time to get the young man used to him before he slid lower upon bed, kiss along the breastbone, sucking upon pink pebbles as his eyes gauged reaction carefully. Kai whimpered, his eyes closed tight under the pleasure. Rohan slid steadily lower, pressing soft kisses to the belly button and each hipbone as his nose gently nuzzled the blond curls above Kai's cock.

Kai gasped, his eyes flicking open "R-Rohan..."

"Shhh...do you trust me with your pleasure?" he asked softly.

Kai swallowed hard and nodded.

"Then close your eyes..." Rohan said gently with a soft smile and kissed his prominent hip bone.

After a couple of moments Kai closed his eye once more. Rohan palmed his cock a few more times before gently licking the length of it from the root to the tip, swirling his tongue around the leaking head. Kai's hips arched off the bed and he let out a soft whimper. Rohan's hand held his hip down while allowing for some thrusting, as he licked along the shaft a few times before swallowing it as far as it would go into his throat, twirling his tongue around it and hummed softly at the taste.

Kai whimpered, panting and gasping. Rohan pleasured him with his lips and tongue, his free hand roaming soft skin, circling pink pebbles upon chest and giving much pleasure to the blond, knowing he would not last much due to inexperience.

Kai whimpered "R-Rohan...n..." he tried to pull his hips back.

The redhead however felt him close to release and held his hip down, hollowing his cheek and sucked along the whole length, knowing it with bring his lover to the peak of his pleasure. Kai cried out a little more loudly as he came in to the man's mouth, near arching off the bed in pleasure.

Rohan drank the hot seed as it spilled into his mouth and cleaned the now spent cock gently, before lying back next to the blond and pulling him into his arms to rest after such an intense experience.

"S-sorry," Kai gasped "I didn't mean to..."

Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I wanted you to. It is part of being one for some. And for me." he reassured the blond gently. "I enjoyed your taste." he added to encourage.

Kai frowned at him "r-really?"

Rohan smiled and nodded. "Come here.." he said gently and pulled the blond into a kiss, sharing a little bit of the taste with him. "That is you..." he said softly.

Kai flushed, and decided to bury his head in the man's neck. Rohan pressed another kiss to his hair as he simply held the boy close and let him enjoy the soft glow after such pleasure. Kai curled his naked form around the man dozily. Rohan covered his lover with furs to keep him warm and closed his eyes as well, willing his own cock to fall as he felt the tantalising and sensual nude for of the young man wrapped around his frame.

"I love you roro..." he said softly.

Rohan chuckled softly at the pet name. "As I love you, meine bub..." he whispered gently. Kai offered him the most beautiful sleepy smile.

They rested a while, Rohan holding the sleeping boy, his boy, until it was time to prepare eve's meal. He took some pieces of meat gifted to them from by the newly married couple and prepared them a hearty stew, knowing his lover needed much food to aid training.

Kai slumbered peacefully, sleeping on his tummy like a young child. The cleft of his perfect arse was just visible where the fur had shifted. Rohan drank half a cup of wine slowly, savouring taste while savouring sight. He sat beside his lover and gently caressed his firm cheeks before heading upwards to rub his back. "Wake up, meine bub. It is time for meal.." he said gently. Kai grumbled a little, having been having a good sleep.

Rohan gently gathered the young man in his arms and curled him in a fur. "Wake up meine bub..." he whispered and pressed gentle kisses to his face.

Kai grumbled but opened his eyes, sitting up properly with furs protecting his modesty as he rubbed his eyes. Rohan smiled and caressed the length of his pine gently, stopping above the tailbone.

Kai shuddered "What's the smell?"

Rohan leaned over side of the bed and picked up the two bowls. "Broth." he smiled.

Kai smiled "trying to fatten me up?" he asked. He got up, pulling on his second subligaria, putting his only other one in to the bucket, scrubbing at it and sprinkling a few springs of lavender in it for freshness before letting it soak.

"Trying to provide food to feed muscle. So you may choose path." he smiled gently.

Kai smiled, "do you have anything that needs wash? I shall wash my waist cloth; tunic would not dry in time for morn,"

Rohan put his bowl down and walked over to the chest. He pulled out a leather bag and from its confines produced what looked to be four pieces of cloth. He walked over to Kai and handed them all to the blond. "For you, since winter approaches." he said gently and motioned at the bottom piece of soft buttery brown. "Thick cloak with hood and fur to protect from snow," he motioned at a light blue fabric next, "A tunic of thicker cloth beneath it for winter," and the last two pieces were of dark grey soft material that hid a layer of another within, "And two pairs of trousers, for all seasons, with pockets for a knife to protect self if need be. Subligarias for tunics are just beneath" he explained. "So wash the tunic you are wearing tonight, you now have a spare one." he smiled before adding a couple of his subligarias to bucket and sprinkled more lavender on top.

Kai gasped, "I've never had such finery...I've never had such soft trousers...and...and a cloak..." he gasped in shock.

Rohan returned to side. "Go on then, try them on." he smiled warmly. "I believe I had frame in the eye and hope they fit."

Kai tugged on the trousers excitedly. Rohan chuckled. "Turn around for me?" he asked with a large smile.

Kai look at him confused but did as he was told. He soon felt strong arms enveloping him from behind. "A sight for the gods..." Rohan whispered in his ear as he pressed a soft kiss to his neck. The trousers truly made cock rise with the way they hugged curve of ass.

Kai shuddered softly, "A certain part of your body seems to like them..."

"Very much so." he pressed another kiss to his neck before pulling away and picking up the cloak, holding it up for the blond to put on. Fabric was cut on side to allow arms to slide through into a semi-sleeve and the top was lined with light fur of some animal unknown to their land. "Come, it should provide much warmth." said the redhead as he held the warm fabric.

Kai span around with a grin "I feel like a rich merchant!"

Rohan chuckled. "You own the heart of a commander, I would have you both content and warm when snow hits the ground." he smiled. "Come here..." he said gently and extended an arm towards him.

Kai ran in to his arms, jumping up in to them. Rohan chuckled and bent down, pulling his thighs up around his waist, holding him close. "You look radiant...meine bub" he whispered.

Kai flushed "Danke..."

Rohan chuckled and kissed him gently before putting him down. "Now, let us put them back into chest with the rest of *our*possessions and feed you up."

Kai chuckled. "I refuse to let go!" he giggled.

Rohan grinned widely and picked the blond up again, holding him up around his waist high up on the thighs. "Well then I shall have to hold you this way..." he whispered.

Kai giggled "kay,"

Rohan carried him to the bed where he sat down and took the coat off the boy, leaving him in those sinful trousers and bare chest. "Oh I shouldn't have bought trousers that would be so torturous to me..." he groaned softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "shall I take them off?" he asked going to, only ending up sliding them low on his hips.

Rohan growled and halted his movement, shaking his head and looking down between them where his cock strained against the subligaria. "You suit them so well, each moment you wear should be one where I cannot tear gaze away." he whispered and kissed the blond gently, pulling the trousers a little higher on his hips but not without brushing the prominent hipbones with his thumb.

Kai suddenly flushed deeply "you know...you can t-t..." he hesitated.

Rohan gently cupped his cheek. "I can what, meine bub?" he asked gently with an encouraging smile.

"t-touch...yourself..." he said very tentatively.

Rohan but smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Do you ever wonder what I do when you are absent from quarters?" he chuckled.

Kai flushed "n-no...I meant...you...could...now..." h e said quietly.

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "Is that what you wish to see?" he asked gently, kissing his lover tenderly.

Kai flushed deeper than ever before probably, such was his nature. But nodded.

Rohan lifted his chin and kissed him gently yet the there was much controlled passion hiding to burst forth behind it. His hands rubbed the blond's back to soothe him a little bit but then slid down between them to the tie of his subligaria.

Kai lay beside the man on his side, his body pressed against the man's left side as they continued to kiss, a little more heatedly.

Rohan untied the cloth that kept him strained before dropping it by the side of the bed and caressing the blond's cheek gently. He lay there a moment, completely open for the boy's gaze if he wished to explore with sight.

Kais gaze flicked down a moment and he gasped and worried his lower lip. ...Rohan was so large...

Rohan cupped his cheek gently again and pulled him into a soft kiss. He hoped he had not scared the one who loved him.

Kai returned the kiss, gently nudging the man's hand down. Rohan broke the kiss a moment, his eyes darkening in passion as he gripped his already hard cock and palmed it just the way he liked, letting out a soft moan against the boy's lips. Kai shuddered at the sound, returning the kiss passionately, their mouths moving as one.

Rohan sucked on his tongue gently, just as his hips arched off the bed slightly with a particular twist of his wrist. This made Kai whimper slightly in to the kiss, pressing his body harder against the older man. Rohan's free hand rubbed the blond's thigh gently as his hand picked up pace, the coils in his belly tightening. Kai tentatively reached down, placing his much smaller hand atop Rohan's.

Rohan gasped, his eyes shooting open. They were dark as tumultuous sea and full of desire when he looked at the blond, their hands moving together as they gained rhythm, Rohan slightly squeezing the head as it leaked precum.

Kai's touch was only gentle upon the man's hand, never touching the cock directly, but the suggestion was there.

It was more than enough for the redhead who soon felt the coils breaking. "Khai..." he whispered passionately, a warning of his close peak if the boy wanted to pull his hand away.

Kai however kept his hand with the man's, his gaze transfixed on his lover's face.

Rohan kept his eyes open even as his peak hit him and they threatened to roll back with pleasure. His back arched and a soft growl tore from his throat as copious amount of thick pearly seed covered his hand and rusty curls.

Kai jumped slightly when he felt some touch his hand. He kept eye contact with the man however.

Rohan shuddered softly and momentarily closed his eyes before opening them again, even though they were half lidded. He laid back into the cushions with a soft satisfied sigh and leaned up to press a lazy warm kiss upon his lover.

Kai moved his hand not sure where to place it, returning the languid kiss.

Rohan took his hand gently with his own and licked the few drops of come that have landed upon his lover's skin. Kai flushed deeply and leaned in for a kiss to share it, as they had earlier. Rohan twined their tongues together, letting the blond discover the taste for himself.

Kai hummed softly in to the kiss, before snuggling in to the man's neck.

Rohan reached for cloth at bedside and cleaned the mess he had made before pulling the boy around his body, covering them with fur. "You still wear trousers..." he said softly.

Kai slowly slipped the fabric off so he was just in his subligaria. He carefully folded them placing them in the trunk.

Rohan waited patiently in bed, sitting up slightly as he picked up the bowls of broth again. "Now we need to eat. Both of us." he said.

Kai giggled "I'd forgotten about meal..."

"Well you should not..." said Rohan gently, but there was some firmness in his voice. "Come, we eat now and you need to eat at least half a portion." he said as he pulled his lover close and handed him the bowl of broth full of bite size chunks of meat and vegetables.

"But that's huge!" he gasped "that is more than I would eat in a half week!"

Rohan chuckled. "That portion is what I eat in an eve. You need to start filling belly differently." he explained. "Now eat as much as you can without feeling belly too uneasy." he said and happily ate his own broth.

Kai ate about a quarter, "I'm really full..." he said quietly, embarrassed he could not eat more.

Rohan had just finished his bowl. "Good." he said and pressed an encouraging kiss to his forehead. "Tomorrow you eat when sun comes up and then in the eve after a full day of training with both Naevia and myself. Remember how much you have eaten tonight, and you might be surprised tomorrow." he smiled kindly.

He nodded, "I'm not used to eating in mornings..." he mused.

Rohan shook his head. "You need to eat in morn from now on, it helps gain muscle in training instead of burning it." he said.

He nodded, "I will do my best,"

"You are still but sixteen years of age, remember that." Rohan encouraged gently and lifted his chin, placing a kiss upon his lips.

He nodded with a tentative smile, his mind flicking momentarily away to other things.

Rohan noticed and gently caressed his arm. "Khai.." he called to him gently,.

Kai offered him a small smile "what do we do with rest of time?" he asked.

"Tonight you mean?" Rohan asked gently as he carried bowls away and dropped his subligaria in with the others, scrubbing them a little with the lavender water before motioning the blond over. "I shall wring water out, you hang cloth over fire.

Kai nodded, and they quickly had the few pieces drying over fire.

Rohan pulled him close and kissed him gently. "Now we may rest or sleep." he said gently. "We will both need strength tomorrow."

"Let us dim lamps, and talk in the dark," he offered as he slipped between the sheets.

Rohan only left the small fire in the corner burning, knowing wood would run out soon anyway. He slid into the bed next to his lover, hopeful that the blond would not mind his nudity, which came much naturally to him, as he covered his lower half with furs and lied on his back.

Kai's long hair sprawled out behind him, he snuggled in to the man. Rohan held him close and carded his fingers through the loose strands. "Tomorrow morn I braid it up to stay out of way of body." he said softly, pressing a kiss to the silvery silk.

Kai smiled and nodded, "please...I'd like that"

"It may feel unfamiliar for it will be tied to head and not fall down shoulders but I promise it has use." he said gently. "You begin in the morn with me, and Naevia takes you in the afternoon."

He nodded cuddling in more, wondering whether to speak his mind or not.

Rohan gently rubbed his back. "You wished to speak words, let me receive them." he encourage gently.

"...I talked with Naevia...earlier..." he said quietly.

"To what end?" Rohan asked gently.

"About...things.." He said shyly, hoping the man would grasp his meaning.

"Of us and courtship you mean?" Rohan asked to make sure.

"More...in the bed..." he said nervously.

Rohan gently rubbed his lover's scalp to sooth him. "And you break words of it now to what end?" he asked, wondering if the blond had any more questions.

"She said...honestly was good...I'm trying...to.." he said.

"Honesty is what I would require. For if you do not like touch and are dishonest with me about it, it could make you displeased with being one, and I would not have it so. You deserve to know all pleasures to be had." he said gently.

He shook his head "n-no...it is not that...i-i I'm just scared"

Rohan lifted his chin gently and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Are you scared of my touch?" he asked quietly.

He shook his head "Scared of...,..doing something wrong...of...of it hurting..." It was clear now why Kai had gasped earlier at the sight of Rohan's size.

Rohan shook his head. "You cannot do wrong when being one. The act of love is of two joining in the most natural of ways. I will seek to bring pleasure, search skin for flesh sensitive to ministration...it is much natural, and you shall give into instinct and do the same…" he said gently. "And while I cannot promise it will not hurt when we are joined at first, I will do all I can, make the discomfort disappear soon and be replaced with pleasure..." he added, encouraging his lover.

Kai swallowed hard and nodded, "gratitude..."

"Does that settle mind some?" the redhead asked gentle, patient in case the boy had any more questions.

Kai looked really really shy now, "What...what if you...don't fit..." he said quietly in to the skin of Rohan's neck.

Rohan swallowed a chuckle and pressed a few kisses to his forehead. "I wouldn't. I would hurt you badly if I attempted to fit into you without preparing you..." he said gently. "So I shall bring much pleasure first, then prepare your body best I can to be stretched enough to receive me, and then we shall see..." he said gently. "But if mind is troubled and you wish to wait to be one until time when you are older, I would understand..." he added quietly, but spoke the truth nonetheless. The redhead would under no circumstances take away the pleasure of being one from the boy.

He nodded, "I trust you...roro"

Rohan cupped his cheek gently and lifted his chin until their gaze met. "I promise to try my very best in doing right by you..." he whispered.

"Naevia said you'd give up sword for me..." he said tentatively.

Rohan looked surprised a moment. "I know you wish me to give up sword after the war is one, and I would gladly lay it down." he reassured the blond, not quite getting his meaning.

"What about during...if there is decision made...that I don't feel is right...what if I asked you to run, instead of fight?"

Rohan considered his words a moment. "i would want to know situation first and then break words with you, to decide as partners." he said gently but then his eyes softened. "However if I knew it truly was what you needed and if you wished me by your side...I would lay down sword then, even if it pained heart slightly." he said quietly.

Kai leaned in for a passionate kiss, hooking his thin arms around the man's neck. Rohan held him close as he returned the gesture just as passionately, wondering what caused such sudden fire.

"you truly are a gift from the gods..."

Rohan chuckled heartily at the words. "The Great German himself once told me that was what his lover whispered in his ear often.." he said gently.

Kai flushed "I am no Nasir..."

Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You have much in common in terms of nature and kindness.." he complimented.

"That is like saying someone is like god..." he said softly, "We are two very different men,"

Rohan nuzzled his cheek gently. "You are different but you are much alike in some aspects." he said gently. "You yet have much to grow and you shall grow either much more dissimilar..or more like the man, since you will get his tutelage."

He nodded and yawned tiredly. "We should rest..."

"Then let me send you off into dreams as a lover should.." Rohan whispered and pulled the blond into a deep sensual kiss until he felt him melting into his wide built.

Kai hummed in to the kiss, not letting Rohan end it just yet. Rohan chuckled softly but held him much close in comfort, letting the slim limbs wound around him. After a little bit longer, and many break off kisses, Kai was finally satisfied to snuggle in to the man.

Rohan pressed a few more soft kisses to his lover's forehead before pulling furs higher up their body and let dreams claim them for the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Kai slept peacefully in the man's arms, waking early the next morning before the man, watching him with a soft smile. He got up and pulled on his trousers, planning on getting something nice for the man for breakfast. He pulled on a tunic and headed out, planning on heading up to the hill head to forage. He headed out of the villa, down through the thin alley ways that was mostly empty due to the early hours. He turned the corner of one and bumped in to a group of men, new recruits.

"My my my, don't the gods bless us with such a pretty visitor..." The largest man aid,

Kai gulped and backed up, finding his back met the wall.

Rohan stretched in bed upon waking and frowned slightly when he noticed Kai out of his arms. Perhaps he had gone to the medicus quarters to check on patients. He pulled on his subligaria and leather before heading down towards training grounds through the alleyways.

He heard slight commotion and paused a moment before heading in the direction of it.

"What name to do you go by little one," A thinner man asked.

"I can't…break words at this time..." Kai said timidly, turning to walk away, only to be grabbed back by a third man.

He pressed Kai back into wall and leaned against it on his side, keeping him trapped in their circle. "He is shy this one...and so pretty..." he said, grabbing a lock of long hair between his fingers, smelling it like a dog in heat.

"I-i'm t-taken" Kai said

"Not yet..." The man grinned "but you will be."

Kai tried to scream but a large hand was pressed over his mouth. He tried to struggle, but was only awarded with a ripped tunic and a punch in the ribs.

One the men was just tearing at his subligaria when his neck was snapped and he fell to the ground. The other had barely time to look around when they were upon ground as well, dead as they could be. Rohan looked positively murderous but his features softened considerably as he squatted by Kai's form. "Khai...it is me...you are safe now..." he whispered to the shivering body, curled into a tight ball.

Kai was trembling, his new grey trousers and tunic completely ruined, the young man only in his subligaria, shivering from fear and cold. his nose and knuckled bloodied, surely there would be many bruises upon him in a few hours.

"Khai..." Rohan approached him cautiously, hoping to let him know of his presence again.

Kai walked in to the man's arms sniffling softly, wrapping his shaking arms around the man's neck.

"Shhhh...you are safe now meine bub, all safe." he said softly and gently picked the boy up in his arms, carrying him up into the villa. "Nasir!" he called for help, knowing the Syrian would know his voice and find them as he carefully placed his lover upon their bed. "There, all will be well...let us heal you..." he said gently. "Please allow touch to tend to you..." he said softly, his thumb gently rubbing the blond's cheek, hoping to sooth.

Kai nodded and turned on his side, coughing up some blood.

"Fuck the gods. NASIR!" he called again, waiting for the Syrian as he gently rubbed his lover's back and washed him with cool cloth before covering protectively with furs to warm up a moment.

Nasir ran in with Agron at his side, "What has happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Help me, he left bed early and got attacked by three men. They tried to..." the red head shook with fury before swallowing it down. "He coughs blood and has many scraps…" he said, uncovering his lover from furs for the Syrian to tend to him.

"Coughing blood is never good...wine...get wine in his system...I may need to cut his body open."

Kai whimpered, gargling in his throat before he coughed more up.

Rohan supported his head gently and fed him some wine, wiping the blood off and rubbing his throat to help him swallow. "Shhh...meine bub, we are all here and will help." he crooned gently, trying to sooth the frightened boy, rubbing his cheek gently.

Nasir gently pressed the boy's stomach and Kai cried out, "Agron, hold him down I need to examine..."

Rohan held his upper body gently, trying to sooth him with closeness, as Agron held his thighs down to prevent from trashing.

Nasir pressed and Kai screamed. Nasir paled slightly, "there's definitely a rupture...give him more wine" he urged.

Rohan gently wiped tears away from his lover's face and helped him drink more wine. "Shh...we need to heal you meine bub..." he whispered soothingly, pressing kisses to his forehead. He felt slim fingers gripping his wrists and took the blond's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Shhh...it will be alright, Nasir will help.." he whispered, himself close to tears.

Nasir hurried off to get his operating knife and needle and thread for sutures and other items. He was quite pale "this will hurt...do you think he is significantly filled with wine?" he asked Rohan gently.

Rohan shook his head. "It will hurt no matter how much wine he has, but I believe he is dulled somewhat." he said, cupping the blond's cheek and pulled the hazed gaze to him. "It will hurt meine bub, but Nasir will help, make it go away.." he promised, pressing kisses to his forehead and the back of their intertwined hands as a tear slid down his cheek.

Kai was struggling to focus on the man, starting to suffer from blood loss.

Nasir nodded, "Make sure he is restrained," he said to both men, before making the incision. Kai let out a weak scream. Nasir began to work, Kai whimpering and groaning trying to struggle. "It is spleen..." Nasir said and thinking fast pulled out two of the clips in his hair, using it to isolate the damage so he could suture. "I need to flush out wound with salt water...it will hurt..."

Rohan held his lover still but pressed their foreheads together, his torso leaning to not allow Kai a look at his open belly. "Just a little longer meine bub...it will hurt but then it will be all good..I promise..."

Kai whimpered, then let out a scream as the salt water was poured in. Rohan tried to sooth him gently, rubbing his cheek and whispering to him gently.

Nasir stitched up the wound, placing thick green healing salve on it before bandaging the boy tightly, "he's lost a lot of blood..." Nasir warned.

Rohan looked at him. "What can be done to bring him back to health?" he asked, wiping tear from cheek.

"Rest...lots of water, a cup an hour, even if he does not wish it. Food should be liquid based for a few days, no movement for that time either,"

Rohan nodded, features determined. "I shall do all I can..." he promised and looked again at his lover, gently rubbing his cheek.

"Where can we find the men responsible?" nasir asked.

Rohan shook his head before standing from bed, pacing to get some tea. "They lay dead in alley towards training grounds. I snapped neck upon sight...fury entered veins..." he whispered, his back tense.

"Well then...justice has been served...you will need to inform Spartacus of this however"

Agron placed a hand upon his lover's shoulder. "I shall do so, Rohan does not surely wish to leave Kai's side. Come, let us give them rest." he said gently.

"Gratitude...much graitude for aid..." said Rohan and embraced the Syrian.

Kai looked blearily up at his lover, mostly not there.

Rohan swiftly returned to his side once the newly married couple left and pressed cool cloth to his warm forehead, rubbing cheek gently. "I am here, meine bub...rest...close eyes and rest..." he said gently.

"you...saved me..." he rasped

"Shhh...do not speak...save strength..." he whispered, pressing a few kisses to his forehead before giving him some water to drink.

Kai sipped a little. "the clothes...i...i...i'm sorry..."

Rohan shook his head. "You will get new ones, do not worry mind over a piece of cloth... I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner..." he said softly, pressing kisses to the blond's hand.

"I...wanted...to surprise you...break fast..." the boys voice was a little slurred by the wine.

Rohan closed his eyes, pain stabbing at heart. His lover was out alone and got hurt because of him. and he could not even save him in time. "Shhh...close eyes meine bub.." he said softly.

"tried...to fight them...like...you taught...too...big…"

One more tear ran down Rohan's cheek before he leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lover's forehead. "Speak no further words..." he whispered.

Kai's eyes slowly closed, the wine finally sending him to sleep.

For the next two days, Kai was in and out of fever but Rohan tended to him tirelessly, barely getting any sleep himself as he changed cool cloth over moist skin and had cup of water drank each hour by the blond. He bathed him and kept him warm upon bed. On the third day Kai began to regain more of himself, though he still slept a lot.

Rohan gently supported his neck and had him drink some of the broth he had prepared. He caressed his cheek gently and wrung cloth from cool water before washing his thin chest tenderly.

Kai winced, his tummy very tender. "thank you..." he said meekly

Rohan offered a small smile before covering him with furs. He himself had been sleeping upon floor by bedside to allow Kai enough space to heal. "May I give any else for comfort?" he asked gently.

"A kiss...or twenty..."

Rohan chuckled softly, but carefully leaned over his fragile form and cupped his cheek before connecting their lips.

Kai smiled in to the kiss, trying to press forward a little, whimpering softly though as it hurt him.

"Shhh...do not move meine bub..." Rohan said gently and pressed their lips more firmly together in a deeper kiss, trying to satisfy his lover's wish for closeness.

"you saved my life..." he said softly, "Mine forever belongs to yours..."

Rohan shook his head. "You would not have been hurt were it not for intent to please me. I would have you belong to me only out of pure heart." he said softly and pressed one more kiss to his forehead.

"I do...with purest heart..." he said softly, already beginning to feel drowsy.

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "Rest some more meine bub..." he whispered gently and pressed one last soft kiss to his lips before watching the blond's eyes close again.

Kai slept fitfully, waking every few minutes before falling back in to slumber.

Rohan tended to him before sitting by the fire a moment, dark circles beneath his eyes prominent as he had had little sleep the past three days, unrelenting in his care.

"Sleep..." Kai said tiredly "come and sleep...here..."

Rohan caressed his cheek gently. "You need peace and little movement.." he said gently. "I cannot yet rest by side."

"You can..." He urged, "You shall lie still"

Rohan shook his head. "Feeling you so close would make limbs wish to hold you while aslumber. I do not wish to risk hurting wound." he said gently.

"Then shift me further to other side of bed and place block of furs between us..."

"I can take place upon floor as I have until now, until you are healed..." he said gently.

Kai shook his head, "you need proper sleep..."

"But if I sleep I cannot tend to you..." Rohan protested.

"I will wake you if I need you," he promised.

Rohan sighed but with utmost care shifted his lover upon bed and covered him in fur before pulling a fur over himself as well. "You take your rest too..." he said softly and before he could hear answer, eyes closed from exhaustion and deep sleep took his form.

Kai did not sleep, he lay watching the man, before he noticed presence in the doorway. Agron grinned at the blond and stepped into quarters, squatting down by his side of bed. "So he finally sleeps.." he chuckled.

"I forced him to..." Kai said with a gentle smile.

Agron bent over his form. "Nasir send me with cup of herbal infusion to drink, allow me." he smiled and lifted Kai's head gently, aiding him drink majority of it down. "There. How do you fare?"

"I ache all over..." He said gently, "the men...that did this...what happened..."

Agron paused a moment. "I am not certain it should be my lips breaking such words." he said.

"Agron...please..." he said gently.

The Great German sighed and crouched again by his side. "Dead. All three of them." he said softly.

"th-three? there...there were four..." he said.

Agron looked surprised. "Two were kin and one a Gaul. Those were once we know of. What did the last look like?" he asked.

"He stuck mostly to shadows...German I would say...he had light hair..."

"Long light hair and beard? Fur upon shoulders and ugly glint in eyes?" Agron asked softly, his jaw tight.

"I did not see much...if I saw face again...I could say..."

Agron nodded. "Do not speak of fourth man to Rohan. He would kill him as well." he urged, before realising he had just revealed it was the redhead who had taken lives.

"He...killed for me..." Kai gasped.

Agron sighed. "Apologies, he did not wish to trouble mind..." he said gently. "Fury clouded sight when he witnessed what those men were to do to you..." he said softly. "And I have no doubt in mind he would kill for you again if it keeps you safe and happy.." he added.

"No...justice had to be served, I wish to identify fourth man. what will happen to him?" he asked, surprising the man.

Agron looked at him a moment. "If Rohan finds out, he will likely ask permission to take life publically." he answered

"And if he does not find out, yet we do, what punishment would Spartacus give?"

Agron thought a moment. "I believe he would leave punishment to your decision, as you were victim." he said. "What punishment would you have for him?" he asked softly.

"I do not know. I would trust in the decision of the binger of rain...what would you do..."

Agron's smile turned sinister. "I would have him in contest with Rohan." he said honestly.

Kai nodded, "then that is what shall happen. Bring the man to me, the one whom you suspect."

Agron nodded. "On the morrow. Today you rest.." he said with a smile and patted his shoulder before leaving quarters.

Kai nodded, and closed his eyes, letting himself sleep a little more.

When he woke next, Rohan was sitting upon bed and eating broth, his gaze firmly upon his injured lover.

Kai smiled softly, "I heard someone killed for me..."

Rohan's hand paused in his meal before he put bowl down. "And where would you hear such?" he asked with a sigh.

"it appears you may need to kill again," He said honestly, his tone perfectly light "for there were four men,"

Rohan's eyes flashed with fury a moment before he leaned against pillows across from his lover. "And this man was found?" he asked in just as much a light tone.

"Agron suspects he knows figure...you may kill him if you wish"

"Did Agron speak of contest?" he asked.

"He did yes, would that be your desire once man is located?" he asked

Rohan nodded. "I would first speak with Agron, for there are customs with such contest." he said, knowing their leading German had not explained all to his lover.

Kai nodded, "Do you think I could walk today?"

"Absolutely not." said Rohan immediately. "You to rest or you will open wound." he said gently.

Kai frowned, "But I am bored..." He pouted.

Rohan chuckled and leaned down to gently suck at his bottom lip. "You are simply irresistible when you pout..." he whispered.

Kai hummed softly, "But I am..."

Rohan smiled and was about to kiss him again when they heard a soft chuckle from curtain.

"May I enter?" Spartacus inquired.

Kai flushed "yes...you may...Rohan...can you help me sit up a little,"

Spartacus raised his hand. "Remain upon back, I hear from Nasir injury was severe and he would not have you move for a few more days." he said courteously. Rohan offered him cup of tea and they sat upon edge of bed.

"What brings you here?" asked Rohan politely.

The Thracian took a drink form the tea. "To hear events from the one who stands victim."

"I don't remember a lot...I hit my head..." Kai warned.

Spartacus shook his head. "Break words of what you do remember." he said kindly.

"Three men...well at first I thought it stood as such...then a fourth out of shadows..."

"What was circumstance of meeting?" the Thracian asked.

"They stopped me in an alley..."

"You found yourself alone?" Spartacus asked with surprise. It was known to all commanders now that Rohan was fiercely protective of his own.

"I went out in early morn to forage on hilltop."

Spartacus nodded. "And you were cornered by these men. What was intent?" he asked.

Rohan growled. "What do you think..."

Spartacus but patted his shoulder. "I merely wish to hear story, you will get your justice.." he said.

"Well yes...I think you know what intent was," Kai said

Spartacus nodded. "And they attacked with such intent. But they did not have time to proceed as I hear?" he asked.

"I think that is much more for Rohan to say, I don't really remember..." Kai said quietly.

Spartacus nodded and turned to Rohan who paused in pacing and leaned against wall. "I only saw three of them, about to go along with intent. What I know next is they were dead upon ground and I was carrying Kai up into villa." he said. "Had I known there were four, his corpse would be upon ground as well." he said firmly.

Kai reached to squeeze Rohan's hand encouragingly.

Rohan gave him a small smile. Spartacus nodded. "Retribution was justified. Agron informs me he might have idea upon identity of the man who yet lives. If he proves true, he mentioned contest he would have to oversee himself for I have little authority in it." he said.

Rohan nodded. "It is custom in land of Rhine. The man had intent to intrude not only upon one already taken but yet untouched." he explained. "Agron knows custom, it is contest that has rules." he explained.

Kai nodded, "that is the words he broke with me yes..."he then flushed at the man saying he was still a virgin. But nodded. "I am happy for any contest taking place if you Spartacus...deem it sensible..."

Spartacus looked with interest. "What are rules that I do not know them?" he asked.

Rohan shook his head. "You do not understand meine bub, Spartacus has no authority in this match. It is Agron, for he is the highest in position of our kin." he explained before turning back towards the Thracian. "The contest is one of claim. I have claimed Kai as mine, yet the man had intent to intrude upon claim. We fight to death. Yet.." he paused a moment, taking drink of tea. "If I were to die, the man could lay claim to Kai. Which I will not allow, for I will break words with Agron. If I lose contest, he steps in my place and claims Kai under his wing as protégé, to keep his position and protection with our kin." he explain. "Hence why he has to overlook it."

Kai looked at the man in shock, "No, I will not lose you," he said sharply, "some other form of justice shall be selected."

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "It is the way of our people and Agron has already agreed upon contest meine bub. Do not worry, I do not intend to lose." he said softly.

"You might not hold intention, but the fates mat work in such way..."

"Khai, we are men of the land of Rhine. It would be dishonour towards you if I did not fight for claim. And I would have the man dead for thinking he could lay one finger upon you." he said gently but his eyes were fierce.

Kai frowned at him "I am not happy with this,"

"I do not have doubt about that." Rohan chuckled softly and caressed the frown between his brows. "I promise it will be over soon and weight will fall from heart." he said gently.

Spartacus stood. "Gratitude for both story and explanation of contest. I shall seek out Agron and ask for arrangements. We shall visit you again upon the morrow." he nodded to them both. "And blessings for quick return to health." he offered to Kai kindly before sweeping out.

Kai shot Rohan a foolish look "you are not fighting him" he said sharply, showing some of the German fire he always kept hidden.

Rohan shook his head. "I have no power in the matter meine bub. It is custom, it will be so." he said simply, yet cupped his cheek, pride showing at such fire in eyes.

"I hate this world of warriors..." He grumbled.

Rohan chuckled. "Look at me meine bub..." he said gently, caressing his lovely cheekbone.

Kai looked at him, his eyes watering.

"Oh Khai..." he said gently and pressed kiss to both his temples. "This is not of the world of warriors. This contest that has many a times happened in village of origin. For we Germans pride ourselves on taking care of those we love, those we consider our own. I not only call you mine, but feel from heart that you are. And hence I shall fight to keep you as such." he said gently.

"I am hardly such..." he sighed

Rohan's hand dropped from face and he leaned back in his seat. "Do you not see yourself as mine?" he asked softly.

"I do not see myself as German,"

"yet you are.." said Rohan encouragingly. "And the fire you have just shown with resolve to protect me speaks of your origin." he said.

"Will you take me to the Rhine one day? I'd like to see where my mutty grew up...s he might even still have family there..."

Rohan nodded. "I shall do so, after the war ends I hope." he said gently.

"Not hope, you will. There is no getting out of this," he said firmly

Rohan grinned. "Your fire makes cock rise..." he said softly.

"Nothing much I can do to solve such things..." he grumbled, "someone is not letting me sit up,"

Rohan rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow. Now stop grumbling or I will not let you up tomorrow either." he winked.

Kai frowned, "So much for your loving care..."

Rohan sighed at unkind words and went to prepare tea.

"Rrrrrrooooooooooohaaaannnn" came the boy'.s cheeky voice from the bed

"Yes, meine bub?" he asked, pouring himself a cup.

"Bored..." He pouted

Rohan sighed. "And how could I possibly aid?" he asked.

"Entertain me..." he pouted further.

Rohan chuckled and joined him upon bed once more. "How do you wish to be entertained then?" he asked with a grin, their faces close but out of the blond's reach.

Kai pouted his lips, this time for a kiss.

Rohan chuckled and lowered his head to kiss his lover deeply, toying with his tongue teasingly and rubbing it over the roof of his lover's mouth sensually.

Kai hummed softly "Why can't I sit up today?" he asked between the kisses

"It has been but three days. How does wound feel?" he asked softly, his fingers touching flesh around it gently.

"Very sore...but also...back and muscles are stiff..."

Rohan sighed. "Alright, I shall aid movement but if it pains too much, you need to tell me." he warned.

Kai nodded "Prop pillow against back,"

Rohan gently lifted him with one strong arm around shoulders before piling pillows to lean against.

Kai whimpered but relaxed as soon as he reclined back a little.

Rohan caressed his cheek gently. "Better?" he asked.

He nodded on hand resting on his abdomen. "Tender..."

Rohan pressed a kiss to his cheek and handed him a cup of tea. "Drink and rest.."

Kai nodded "Can I see it?" he asked.

Rohan nodded and gently unwound cloth to let the blond have a look.

"It looks a little infected..." he said poking at it, wincing.

Rohan studied wound. "Remain still a moment, I shall fetch Nasir." he said and hurried out of quarters. He returned soon with the Syrian by his side.

Nasir looked at it, "it is slightly infected...I shall remove stitches...and clean wound..." he said

Rohan nodded and laid his lover back down, cupping his face gently to distract him.

Kai winced as the stitches were carefully removed "this will hurt..." nasir warned.

Rohan took the blond's hand tightly in his. "Squeeze hand if pain gets too bad." he encouraged.

Kai nodded and gripped the man's hand. He cried out as the wound was slightly opened to allow the puss to escape.

Rohan cupped his cheek gently and kissed him, providing distraction from pain and comfort for his lover.

Nasir gave one last hard press and Kai screamed "there...that's it..." nasir said, as he began to clean the wound with hot water.

Rohan nuzzled him gently, wiping tears from cheeks. "It is over now meine bub..." he whispered soothingly.

Nasir did not stitch it, instead just applied paste. "you will need to be careful next few days, wound is now open,"

"May he sit?" Rohan asked.

"Only half way...not fully," nasir said.

The redhead nodded. "Very well. I shall tend to him." he smiled. "Gratitude."

Kai was laying with his eyes closed, willing for the pain to recede.

Rohan pressed cup of wine to lips. "Drink to dull pain.." he said gently.

Kai nodded, "thank you..."

Rohan pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and helped him lean against pillows again, making him as comfortable as possible.

Kai sighed "I want to be up on my feet,"

"You will soon." he smiled.

"And we will dance as we used to." came Gisela's voice from the curtain. The pretty girl was smiling at Kai. "Greetings, I come bring good mood and break words if you not too tired." she offered.

Kai beamed at her "Come here sister," he smiled holding out his arms.

She bounced over and hugged him gently, pressing kisses to his cheek.

Rohan smiled and stood. "I shall leave you to gossip." he grinned. "Come fetch me if need be, I shall be with your bruder." he said to her and pressed one more kiss to his lover's temple before turning to leave them to it.

"you...don't have to go," Kai said, but suspected the man wanted some space. Though...if truth be told, fear crept in to his chest at the thought of his lover leaving him, the fourth man still hadn't been caught...

Rohan noticed fearful gaze and cupped his cheeks gently. "Gisela is here with you. All you need is call and I will be just across the hall. I would not go too far from you." he said gently with a soft loving smile and pressed a kiss to his lips, one of reassurance.

Kai nodded, pressing several kisses to the man's lips. Rohan smiled and pressed one more kiss to his forehead before leaving them to it.

Gizzy curled up next to Kai and pressed a sisterly kiss to his neck. "How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Like a bull has charged me..." he said softly

She took his hand and rubbed his inner wrist, their sign of trust and friendship. "He takes good care of you?"

"Very well," he beamed.

Gizzy smiled at seeing her little brother so happy. "You appear radiant." she smiled. "And I see spark in eye. He has been taking more than good care of you I see." she winked.

Kai gasped "We have done none of that! Well...not much.."

Gizzy squealed like the young girl that still hid behind the face of a strong German woman. "I knew you would stop holding from desire soon! You must tell me all!" she beamed.

"There is nothing to tell!" he laughed then tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't make me laugh it hurts!"

She soothed him by rubbing his shoulder blade. "There have to be some words you can break. I see spark in eyes. You are still untouched as such but his hands were upon you and brought you pleasure. Do not hide it from me!" she squealed, her finger pointed at Kai's face.

"Yes, alright! Hand has been upon me!" he gave in

Gizzy clapped. "only hand?" she raised one brow in a semi-stern expression of inquiry only she could pull off.,

"...maybe more...o-on me...not him." he said with a deep flush

Gizzy squealed again with excitement, she herself still untouched as a woman. "Tell meee!" she practically bounced in her seat.

"Well you can guess what more, I am NOT saying," he said defiantly.

Gizzy gasped. "He...oh by the gods he used..." she could not even say it herself but eyes shined with happiness for her little brother. "How was it?!" she asked in an excited whisper.

Kai flushed deeply "really...really...good..."

Gizzy clapped her hands. "Oh I am so happy for you meine kleine bruder!" she squealed. "And did you...?" she asked.

"N-no! Now another subject!"

Gizzy blushed. "Apologies I just...he is so handsome and he makes you so happy, I enjoy spark in gaze is all." she said softly.

Kai raised a brow "do you have fancy for him?" he asked.

Gizzy shook her head. "No, not for your man..." she blushed, revealing she had taken a fancy to someone indeed.

"Whom? Tell sister tell!"

She blushed even deeper. "Promise you will not tell your man or Agron will hear from his lips." she urged in a whisper.

"What will Agron hear?" Nasir asked from his place leaning on the door frame.


	45. Chapter 45

Gizzy squealed and turned to look. "N-nothing…" she said and looked at her lap.

"Do tell, all girls together," he grinned, "I promise I will not tell my husband,"

Gizzy hesitated, looking at Kai who knew the Syrian better than her.

"If...nasir says...then he won't..." Kai said, immediately becoming a bit more timid in the man's presence.

Nasir sat on the end of the bed, watching the girl with amusement. "Well?" he asked

She played with the edge of her dress a bit, not lifting her gaze. "I...like a man..." she finally admitted.

"That I had guessed Gizzy," he smiled softly.

"I..." she paused, not knowing how to convey she was yet untouched and didn't know what to do about it.

"Tell me his name," he smiled "i think Kai would like to know, then we can go and talk somewhere?" he offered with a gentle knowing smile.

"It is Eirik...he is one not quite kin, a recruit...we met on training grounds.." she said softly with a blush.

Nasir paled slightly "Eirik?"

Gizzy panicked at his paled look. "I...I'm s-sorry?" she stuttered.

"He's not shown...the...greatest of natures...and had it not been for second chance would probably have been battered in to pulp by your brother"

Gizzy paled and pulled her knees into her chest. "He will n-never allow for the match.." she whispered, tearing up a little.

Nasir shook his head "*I* will allow match...if I deem him worthy. If I allow it, then agron will, for I shall tease and taunt and press mercilessly till he does!"

Gizzy sniffled a little but looked up at the Syrian. "You would?" she asked softly.

"I cannot guarantee I will find him worthy, but yes, I would. Agron may be stubborn, but he loves me very much," he grinned

He suddenly had a lapful of a young blond woman as she hugged him tightly. "Gratitude!" she squealed.

Nasir laughed softly "None needed. That is if you don't mind someone who is younger than you acting as father on this."

Kai gasped "you...you're younger than Gizzy?"

Nasir chuckled "Yes, I stand twenty"

Gizzy smiled. "I love Kai, he is younger bruder but you like older bruder.." she said softly.

Nasir smiled "Well I would be honoured to be so,"

Gizzy beamed, the smile making her young face look radiant. "Gratitude!" she said but then she suddenly looked into her lap. "Eirik is good to me...I hope you like him..." she said softly.

"He has a lot to prove after things spoken about me to agron,"

"What he say?" she asked curiously.

"That I was a whore who spread my legs for anyone,"

"How dare he?" Kai suddenly exclaimed very loudly much to his own surprise.

Nasir chuckled "I have been training him since then,"

Gizzy gasped, covering her mouth. "He could not!" she said, her eyes watering again. "Has my judgement been clouded?" she asked softly.

"I am sure it was just bravado, we were working him hard," He said softly, "he does not like me much, I work him hard because he has potential and needs to earn trust,"

"He say something bad about bruder or I?" she asked.

Nasir shook his head, "do not worry, I am sure all will be well,"

She nodded, worrying her lip. "His intent appears true. He does not know about Agrun being bruder..." she said softly.,

"Inform him of it and gage reaction. And do nothing with him, until you are betrothed," he said firmly.

She drew her knees up to chest. "I-...yes, bruder." she finally said and lowered gaze.

"I just don't want you giving self only to be left behind..." he said "virginity is sacred, and losing it wrongly hurts...trust me,"

She nodded. "He does not press. He wishes to court me...it is custom to his people as well..." she said softly.

Nasir nodded, "Well then, he shall have to earn my permission for such"

"I will have him ask it...but of you, not Agrun. He would not give it.." she worried her lip again.

"That is fine, though, you should not keep things from Agron forever..." he warned.

Gizzy nodded. "I will not, but...he so big now..." she said with a timid smile. In front of Agron and upon sand, she was a strong woman. But she was still a young woman with worries at heart and respected her big brother.

"Do not fear him," he smiled.

She nodded and uncurled her form.

"Lets us go sit somewhere quiet and discuss this further," Nasir smiled.

She blushed and nodded, ready to stand but noticed Kai appear a little uneasy. "Shall I get Rohan first? I do not want kleine bruder alone."

"please..." Kai said softly.

She pressed a few kisses to his cheek and left to get the redhead. Rohan soon entered and was by his lover's side immediately. "What is the matter? Gisela said you need me?" he asked, cupping his lover's cheek.

Gizzy stood at the curtain, waiting for Nasir, not knowing what he wished to talk about. Nasir led her to the top of the city on the hill where they would have peace. She smiled at the beautiful lavender growing around them and picked a few as they walked. "What you want talk about?" she asked.

"I had feeling you had questions and such you needed help figuring out."

She smelled the lavender a moment, her eyes upon ground before they reached peak of hill and sat upon ground just above the fields. "You would talk with me of such?" she asked softly.

"Of course I would," Nasir smiled, sitting down next to her, "I had many sisters."

She nodded and played with stems a moment before she found voice. "Eirik...he man, so strong...and I feel safe...but there feeling in belly when he close..." she didn't know quite how to say it.

"What do you mean? Good or bad?"

She blushed deeply. "Good...very good...no man makes belly feel like that.."

"Pleasurable?" he asked, "Or nervous?"

"B-both...but m-more p-pleasurable..." she whispered.

"That is just you being attracted to him, its natural, do not fear it..."

"but...it makes.." she paused and blushed even deeper, not knowing how to explain that thighs moistened. She did not want that when Eirik was around, it made her rub them together and left an ache in belly.

"It excites you, in the same way my body reacts to Agron's touch, it is but natural, I promise." he encouraged.

"Is that what means?" she asked with surprise, still blushing deeply.

"It means your body is preparing itself for intercourse…" he said softly.

She gasped and looked down, worrying the stems. "But I would not..."

"The body often betrays, even though it is not intent, it is a natural reflex for your body," he explained.

"Will it…do every time he near?"

"if you two are becoming intimate...then yes,"

She blushed and worried her dress a moment. "Mind wants to..." she whispered.

"Yet you must hold back until intentions stand true"

She nodded a bit sadly. "He calls me precious flower...he knows I am yet untouched and promised to give as much time as mind and heart need..." she said softly.

"That is good sign, though be wary he is not speaking words you want to hear"

The light smile upon her face disappeared and she curled her legs into her chest. "You think courting will show intent?" she asked.

"I will closely monitor it...but yes"

"Heart is scared he not true..." she said softly.

"Well we shall find out." he encouraged.

She sat closer and leaned her head against the Syrian's shoulder silently.

Nasir smiled "may I put arm around you?"

"Please..." she said softly and snuggled further into side.

Nasir gently placed an arm around her "Does anything else hang on mind?"

Gisela nodded but worried her lip a moment before finding voice again. "They say it hurt..." she said softly.

Nasir sighed "I cannot day how it feels as a woman, but it may be tender. All you need do is trust in your lover however"

she nodded into his shoulder. "You good to me, gratitude."

"I'm good to anyone whom deserves it"

She curled tighter into his side. "Agron think I strong now. I don't curl up with him like we used to. He like think I strong..." she said.

"Would you like me to have words?" He asked.

"Will he disappoint in me that I still want big bruder when I so old?" she asked.

"No not at all. I think he cares very much and missed the time you could have had together"

She nodded into is shoulder. "He only big bruder for me now."

"Why don't we go see him now? You can speak mind to him."

She was hesitant but nodded anyway as they stood up and made their way back down to the villa. The halls were quiet as Kai and Rohan did not leave quarters and it was time for the little ones to be napping. They made way to Nasir and Agron's quarters where they found the man upon bed, carding fingers through Yakub's silky locks as he slept curled up close to his vati.

Nasir smiled at the two and pressed a soft kiss to Yakub's forehead then to his lover's lips.

Agron smiled at his lover warmly before he noticed Gisela standing by entrance hesitantly. "Meine Gizzy." he smiled and let Nasir tend to their son as he stood. "Is something the matter?" he asked, wondering why she was so hesitant.

"Gisela has some words to break" nasir said gently.

Agron looked surprised but sat upon cushions and patted space beside him. "Then come and break them." he smiled.

Nasir smiled encouragingly at the girl. Agron looked at his sister who clearly was hesitant as her fingers played with hem of dress. He had not seen her do so since little.

"I want you to be big bruder to me" she said quietly "Like when we were little."

Agron was much surprised and gently petted her long locks. "I will always be your big bruder, and you meine kleine Gizzy. Have I not done right?" he asked gently.

"I want you to be bruder you were when child...to hold...and make feel safe" she said quietly.

Agron was surprised a moment but then he easily lifted her up into his lap and held her close, pressing kisses to her forehead. "Like this?" he asked and tickled her sides as he used, knowing she was much ticklish.

Gisela giggled and nodded "I have missed you bruder..."

"As I you Gizzy. I thought you much changed when gods made us cross paths again but you are still my little schwester." Agron smiled and tapped her nose three times. For each of them as they once were, Agrun, Duro and Gizzy.

She beamed at him and threw her arms about his neck. Nasir smiled and quietly made exit, knowing his work was done.

….

Rohan pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead to wake him gently. "Time to open eyes meine bub, Nasir sends word that Agron is on way with man he thinks might be the forth." he said softly but his eyes held much firmness when speaking of the swine who could have done this to one so precious as his Kai.

Kai tensed nervously. "Do not cease touch upon me" he said fearfully.

Rohan cupped his cheek. "I will hold hand at all times while he here." he promised.

"Move me, so I can lie between legs, and rest back against chest," he requested.

Rohan nodded and piled pillows, leaning back against them before moving his lover with utmost care. "There, is heart a bit braver now?" he asked gently against the boy's cheek.

Kai whimpered as he moved, still tender, and nodded. " Gratitude"

"Shhh, here. Lean a little further..." Rohan guided him closer into his chest so there was no pressure against the wound. He turned the blond's head towards his and kissed him lovingly.

Kai returned the kiss with great passion. Rohan nibbled on his bottom lip and growled softly as their breath mingled. "Fuck the gods, you better heal soon meine bub..." he whispered.

Kai flushed deeply at the man's words "why..." He whispered "what are you going to do?"

Rohan nipped on his lip again before soothing it with his tongue. "I wish to have you in hold without fear of hurting you...I will hold you much closer than I can now..." he whispered, his arms loose around the blond in order not to hurt belly. "And with permission, I will take to bath so you may enjoy water again after long days upon bed...and I shall tend to you and your pleasure.."

Kai was beetroot red at this point, "Then I too pray for fast recovery.."

Rohan smiled and caressed his heated cheek tenderly. "Allow for one last kiss before we await Agron's approach..." he whispered.

Kai smiled softly and leaned in a little, letting the man close gap. Rohan claimed his lips with much love and passion, leaving them both breathless and as he noticed from dazed look, provided much distraction to his lover as well. Kai snuggled a little in to the man.

It was then that Agron entered the room and Rohan squeezed their interlaced hands a little tighter as he lead in Nemethes, a man he knew well as one of their kin but also one difficult to manage and often of two faces.

Kai gasped terror striking him "him.. Defintely him...he wanted me for his own..."

Nemethes who was under impression he was being lead to leader for words recognised the blond and shoved Agron out of way, running through villa. Agron was hot on heels as they ran out of the walls and managed to tackle the man and press him into sand. "Get chains!" he shouted and Lugo who was at medicus quarters at time joined him swiftly, knocking the blond out with a firm fist as they tied him up.

Rohan gently soothed his lover. "Shhh...it is over now, we know who he is...he will pay...it is soon over meine bub.." he whispered gently, holding the trembling form of his lover.

"If you lose..." He sniffled.

"Hush meine bub...I do not intent to. He will face death like the rabid dog he is, for what he caused you. You are mine." said Rohan gently.

"Yours..." Kai said with a nod and small sniffle.

Rohan gently caressed cheek and pressed many a small kiss to his temple. "Do not fear for me..." he said softly.

Agron entered quarters then. "He is caught and will face justice at your sword Rohan." he nodded.

"When is the contest to be?" asked the redhead.

"On the morrow when the sun sets." said the Great German.

"Will I be out of bed by such time?" Kai asked worriedly.

Agron shook his head. "You are to remain in bed. Nasir and Gizzy will be of company." he said kindly.

"If my man may die, I will be there" he said, for once showing firmness and confidence.

Agron sighed and crossed his arms. "These contests are not ones to be seen by the ones who are being fought for. If I was to fight another for nasir, I would not have him present." he explained.

"Well, there we have a problem. You are the Great German, known for not obeying the rules if he believes its right. You can't stop me" he said, all German fire.

Agron looked at Rohan who nodded and sighed in defeat. "Fuck the Gods, I get talked into submission by a boy." he grumbled but a grin spread upon face. "You may have your way this once. But you will stay at place higher than fighting ground, in presence of Nasir if wound needs tending to, and Gisela for comfort. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Kai said "and I am no boy, Rohan tells me so"

Agron chuckled. "Yet he calls you such in native tongue." he winked and left their quarters, giving them peace to spend time together before tomorrow's contest.

Kai leant back in to the man "I want to touch you tonight" he said suddenly.

Rohan tightened his hold upon the blond momentarily. "And I would not have it so..." he said softly. "For if you do, it would be in light of fear from contest's result. I want your touch to be unmarred by such..." he whispered.

"And if this is last night I would have it so."

Rohan sighed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I find that I cannot refuse you..."

"I do not have much strength from days in bed, you shall have to guide hand

"Do you feel well enough for such act?" Rohan asked gently as he laid his lover carefully upon bed and caressed his cheek.

"To give you pleasure yes, not anything more.." He said gently.

Rohan nodded. "If you are sure..." he whispered and covered his lover's lips in a deep kiss full of love.

"I am...now remove subligaria. Let me see the wonder of your body."

Rohan pressed another kiss to his lips as fingers worked on the tie of the cloth over his loins and removed it unhurriedly, letting the fabric fall from bed.

"How will be best for wound?" Kai asked.

"If I were to lean on side and close to you so you do not have to move wound…but seed may be spilled over you…" he warned.

Kai flushed deeply "A-alright."

"Are you certain?" Rohan asked once more, brushing their lips together. He could already feel desire making cock swell at the proximity of the boy and the promise of pleasure.

"Yes," he said firmly, reaching down tentatively for the man's cock.

Rohan gasped softly at the first touch of his lover's petite hand. It barely reached around his girth but it was so soft and warm a shudder ran over his spine and eyes darkened with desire as he looked upon the blond.

"Guide me..." Kai said softly.

Rohan's callused hand covered the one of his lover and slowly showed how to move over length, how to tease leaking tip and tighten grip when sliding over the vein on the underside. Their foreheads lay pressed together and Rohan kissed his lover passionately, the pleasure from such simple act great.

Kai returned it passionately, letting his lover guide his hand, focussing more on the kiss. Rohan groaned deeply, squeezing the blond's hand over his cock in a tighter grip as he felt coils in belly soon to burst. Kai's tongue toyed with his lover's as he let the man manipulate his hand for pleasure.

Rohan nipped his lip passionately. "Khai..." he whispered, letting the blond know he would soon burst in pleasure as his grip tightened and gained in pace.

Kai whimpered in to the kiss, not holding back. Rohan possessed his lips in a deep passionate kiss and groaned into the blond's mouth as his hot seed spilled copiously over their joined hands upon his twitching cock. Kai jumped slightly as the hot liquid touched his hands. A few drops landed upon the blond's underbelly as well as Rohan broke off their kiss, moaning softly as last ripples of pleasure went through him. Kai pressed a kiss to the man's temple. His stomach hurt and he felt quite tired, but to see the look of pleasure on his lover's face made it all worth it.

Rohan evened breathing and opened eyes, pressing a soft kiss to the blond's lips. "Graitude meine bub...let me clean you.." he said gently and retrieved wet cloth, cleaning them both off his essence and made the blond more comfortable upon furs. He put salve upon healing wound as Nasir instructed and made him a cup of tea before climbing back onto their bed by his lover's side.

Kai was already asleep when the man turned back round with the cup, slightly pale after the long and stressful day. Rohan gently carded his fingers through the long blond locks and covered the boy with furs for warmth since he could not yet hold him in arms.

Kai slept peacefully through the night, having worn his healing body out. Rohan knew he needed to rest before contest yet he could not bring himself to close eyes all night, merely taking his lover in, each inch of skin, the peaceful expression on face, his beautiful hair...

Kai woke early the next morning, finding hid lover looking back him.

Rohan leaned down and kissed him gently. "Gutten morgen meine bub.." he said softly with a tired smile.

"Sleep before you have to fight…" he urged firmly, worry on his face.

Rohan but caressed his cheek. "I stayed up to get my kiss for pleasant dreams of you." he whispered.

Kai smiled softly and placed the sweetest f kisses on the man's lips. Rohan returned it with utmost tenderness before nuzzling his lover and lying upon belly by his side, falling asleep within moments, snoring gently. Kai smiled softly and watched him, stroking the man's hair gently as he slept.

Rohan unconsciously leaned into the touch and pulled himself closer to the boy's small heat in his sleep, gaining strength for contest.

Kai smiled "fight well my warrior..." he whispered.

Rohan hummed in response, lids upon eyes fluttering slightly before he slipped back into deeper sleep for a few more hours. Sun was just past its peak when he stirred and stretched his long powerful build with a soft groan.

Kai was gently shaking him awake, "Darling...you have to fight in an hour..."

"I thought sun was past peak but no so close to setting." he groaned and opened his eyes, looking at the beautiful sight of his lover.

Kai smiled "Nasir has brought you stew for strength."

Rohan sat up and nodded, taking the bowl. "Gratitude." he said and wolfed it down like a hungry cub in moments.

Kai slapped his arm softly "let it touch sides!" he scolded.

Rohan wiped his mouth. "I was hungry..." he grumbled, his appetite always large. He sat by his lover's side and gently pulled him into an embrace, seeking closeness of the one that made his heart sing.

Kai returned it as tightly as he could, never wanting to let the man go.

Rohan gently petted his hair, breathing in the soft scent of hibiscus. Kai and Gisela both washed hair with the herb as was custom in their land and his heart rejoiced at the comfort and memory of home Kai brought him. "Do not worry, I shall have you avenged and affirm claim." he said softly

"You better or I shall beat you to the ground in afterlife..." he said firmly.

Rohan chuckled. "I admire the fire so often seen in eyes these days.." he said gently and pulled the boy's chin up for a deep kiss.

Kai flushed a little and returned kiss. "help me to feet, so i can dress..."

Rohan nodded, but halted him a moment. He pulled out the other pair of trousers from their chest, helping his lover into them while he still lay upon bed before selecting tunic of sky blue to go with his eyes. "Let me braid hair?" he asked.

Kai was tired out just from the effort of putting on trousers. He smiled gently and nodded.

Rohan opened chest once more and pulled out one of his most valued possessions. He sat upon bed and unwound the soft leather, revealing a beautiful comb made of shiny steel, set with moonstones and a large jade. His mother's comb.

Kai smiled, groaning softly as he sat up.

"I wish you to have this, no matter whether I live or die tonight. It used to belong to my mother." the redhead said softly.

Kai looked at it, "it is much too beautiful...for one such as me..."

Rohan shook his head. "It would only enhance the beauty you already hold. Allow me." he said gently and combed through hair before plating them and twisting at the back of head, adding the comb in to hold the lass of silvery silk. "There...such beauty..." he smiled and handed him looking glass.

Kai gasped as he looked in to the glass. "I-s...that me...I...have never seen reflection before...apart from in water..."

Rohan looked surprised, but rubbed his back gently. "That is you meine bub. You are of great beauty." he encouraged gently.

Kai flushed touching his face watching as the mirror mimicked him, "my eyes...are very blue..."

Rohan nodded. "Your features are sharp yet hold softness of nature to them...and look at silver upon head." he smiled.

"I have a lot of hair...and so pale..."

Rohan smiled. "As I said, you are of great beauty." he smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Kai smiled softly, placing it down. "Help me stand?" he asked.

Rohan shook his head. "I shall carry and put you upon pillows where Nasir and Gisela should already await." he said and picked the blond up carefully, not wanting to hurt his belly.

Kai whimpered as he was picked up, his nails digging in a little.

"Shhh...you will soon be upon cushion meine bub..."he said gently and carried the blond slowly out of the villa. High upon steps were many cushions and some furs, Nasir and Gisela already sitting and waiting for the blond.

Nemethes was kneeling still tied in the centre of grounds, many a German kin gathered around to witness justice of their land executed.

Kai was pretty exhausted by the time he was lay on the pillows, a cold sweat on his skin from the strain.

Rohan made him as comfortable as he could. He saw Agron approaching which signalled the contest beginning soon. "I take to sand now meine bub, with your blessings.." he said gently.

Kai reached out and tied a ribbon round his arm, from his old tunic "for luck..."

Rohan nodded and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. "They say love before battle makes a man weak...it makes me strong. You are mine and I shall prove it tonight." he whispered into Kai's ear. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." he said softly, resting his head in Gizzy's lap so he could watch the fight while Nasir carefully checked the wound.

Rohan stood and with one last look at his injured lover turned and walked towards Agron. The Great German clapped his shoulder and motioned for him to take stance upon sand as Nemethes was untied and given chance to stretch muscle before fight.

"I'm scared," Kai said.

The man looked triumphant "when I win, the things I will do to the boy" Nemethes grinned.

Rohan growled and spat on him. "I will see head severed from body. You will never touch what is mine again."

Gizzy gently rubbed Kai's cheek. "He win. Your man good fighter. He love you much and will not let scum live."

"I hope so...if not...I...I shall follow him to afterlife, to save from fate"

Gizzy pressed kisses to forehead. "Shhh...do not speak such. my big bruder kill Nemethes if he wins. you safe with us." she said.

"Safe...a person like me...is not safe...unless he is owned. Crixus spoke of a boy, Pietros...when his lover passed, he soon took own life when he was claimed by another against his will."

"Crixus spoke truth." came Spartacus' voice from side. "But here we are free men. And if one chooses to harm another, he will be punished like Nemethes will be today. Do not fear young Kai, all will be well." he reassured and came to stand by Agron's side and swords were thrown to each of the contestants.

Kai closed his eyes, unable to look for a moment as he heard the first clash of steel.

Rohan was taller and faster than Nemethes, but the blond held just a little more of a wide built and strength, it was a balanced contest. Many blows were exchanged, skin slashed, bruises forming yet neither were relenting. Kai cried silently as he watched the fight. This had all been his fault...

Gizzy tried to sooth him but only saw more and more tears coming. Rohan was knocked to the ground by manoeuvre, his arm tired of clash of steel, eye blue with bruise, cheek cut and he was covered in dirt as badly as Nemethes was. The blond stood over him, ready to strike and finish him off but Rohan's eyes met those of his lover...those beautiful blue eyes...and he could not say fare well just yet. With newly found strength he rolled to side and pulled on the blond's sword, pulling him into dirt and pressed sword into back of neck as a victor.

When his lover fell to the floor Kai screamed, his heart felt as though it would explode, then...he won and Kai was now sobbing with joy.

Rohan kicked the blond's side to the sound of crowd roaring and let the dog beg for his life before severing fucking head from body, bathing in blood that landed on him, the sweet revenge enacted and justice served.

Kai suddenly looked at Nasir, "help me stand, and walk down to him."

Nasir was about to say no, but could see the determination in the boy's eyes and sighed, helping him to sit, "Gizzy. Take one arm, I'll take other"

"wer, was mein ist, berührt das gleiche Ende zu erfüllen!" Rohan shouted at his kin and saw nods of recognition of his standing. He would not have others attempt what Nemethes did ... He threw sword down on ground and accepted Agron's forearm and congratulations.

Gizzy took Kai's arm and they managed to somehow steady him upon legs, leading him slowly towards the redhead. Kai whimpered at first but gritted his teeth, each step of his weakened legs exhausting.

Rohan, bloodied and exhausted from fight turned to look at his lover and gasped when seeing him standing near. He hurried to catch him in his arms. Kai fell in to them, smiling up at him, "I had to come and congratulate you...my warrior"

"Meine bub.." he said gently and picked the boy up in his tired arms, carrying him into the villa, not paying mind to anyone else. He placed the boy upon their bed gently and leaned down to press a deep relieved kiss to his lips.

Kai returned it with all the energy he had left "you've got blood all over me..."

Rohan smiled and cupped his cheek. "Sleep now, I shall wash it from skin, yours and mine.." he said gently.

"I don't want to sleep," he said softly

"You have to meine bub, you are much too tired. I promise to be by side when you wake.." he coaxed gently.

Kai sighed softly but slowly relented to his exhaustion. Rohan smiled and stood, taking off leather and all cloth. He washed his tired body with care, not willing to leave one drop of blood on himself that could frighten his lover upon waking. He had bruises and many scraps, the one on his cheek the worst but it had ceased bleeding thankfully. He washed his lover as well of all blood before stripping his tunic and trousers to be washed and left the boy in his subligaria for comfort as he himself laid nude, only covered by furs and instantly closed eyes. Kai slept peacefully for several hours but then woke with a start, panting softly. Rohan was right by side, sleeping on his belly and snoring softly, the cut on his cheek now much darker, as was the bruise upon eye. But he remained peaceful.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief, he had dreamt Nemethes had won. Rohan as if sensing the blond's distress even in his sleep stirred a little before his arm curled around the blond's unharmed chest and shared his warmth. Kai smiled softly, and watched his strong lover as he slumbered.

Rohan stirred a few hours later with a small pained groan and turned on side, his hand touching tender ribs where blow was delivered. "Fuck the gods..." he cursed before slowly opening his eyes.

Kai looked at him worriedly "you need salve.."

Rohan chuckled. "Not the first words I expected upon waking from the one I love."

"Well it is fact" he pouted.

The redhead chuckled again and moved closer to his lover and leaned down to share a soft kiss. "I shall get some at later time. It is but a little ache."

"It causes greater ache for me, to see you in discomfort."

Rohan sighed and nuzzled him a moment longer. "I shall seek Nasir soon if that is wish. For now, I would not leave side."

Kai nodded "that is agreeable..."

Rohan smiled and kissed his lover with great love and passion, glad it was all over. All they had left was to heal now.

"Look" Kai said pointing to his wound "it is sealed, nasir says my discomfort is now from swelling, as long as I don't bend or make sudden movement, I can move around."

"Great news indeed. Let us rest a day or so before I take you to promised bath.." Rohan whispered in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot behind it. Kai flushed deeply and nodded.


	46. Chapter 46

They had much company over next two days, Nasir coming in to check Kai's wound and heal Rohan, Agron to break words with them upon respect their kin now held for them both and Gizzy to lighten mood. Kai healed well, his stomach was still quite hard from swelling, but he got stronger each day.

Rohan tended to their meals and comfort, glad to see his lover healing so well. Agron entered quarters with more infusion for the boy and smiled when Rohan signalled he would speak with him outside a moment. "I shall return to side soon, meine bub. I but need to break a few words with Agron." he said gently and stood to go behind curtain.

Kai nodded curling up a little in their bed. Rohan pressed finger to lips, indicating to the leader of their kin to remain quiet. "I wish to bathe with him...time for but the two of us tonight. Would you arrange no disruption?" he asked softly and Agron clapped him upon shoulder, nodding with a grin. "I shall have all arranged for you as sun sets. Take him then." Rohan nodded gratefully and returned to his lover's side.

Kai was dozing gently, he smiled softly at the man. Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Rest a while meine bub. I have surprise later.." he said and curled up around his lover who could now lie upon side as well.

"Surprise?" He asked sitting up curiously.

Rohan chuckled but pulled him back down into his arms gently. "Yes, but not yet. Rest now a little bit meine bub."

Kai pouted, rolling over so he was facing the man.

Rohan smiled and caressed his cheek gently, pulling his lover into a tender kiss. "Soon. Arrangements take place as we speak." he said softly.

Kai returned the kiss, "I look forward to walking again."

"You shall...soon." Rohan smiled. They took short nap before Agron cleared throat from curtains.

"All is prepared. You have about an hour's time." he said to the redhead and winked before exiting their quarters.

Kai looked at the man curiously "what is this surprise?"

Rohan chuckled and stood. "Come, let me show you." he smiled and picked the boy up in his arms, carrying him gently to the large pool of water for bathing. Agron arranged for oil lamps giving the room a soft glow, fresh cloth to dry themselves in on side and oils for hair by the pool edge. "Tonight, you shall walk." he smiled.

Kai smiled, it was a brilliant idea, the water would support him. Rohan gently put him down and steadied his lover as he begun taking off the boy's subligaria slowly. If he took off both cloth now, they would feel the length of each other's nude for against themselves and he gave Kai time to realise, if he did not wish to do so.

Kai however did not move only let the man do as he wished. Kai's subligaria dropped to ground and Rohan claimed his soft lips in a loving kiss as his own tie became undone and cloth dropped, making their bodies come into contact intimately. Kai gasped softly, starting up on tip toes so he could reach the man's lips. Rohan pulled their bodies closer with an arm around the blond's waist, a soft sigh of contentment escaping into kiss at the intimate embrace.

"Help me in to water," Kai said excitedly.

Rohan chuckled and picked him up once more, carrying him into the pleasantly warm water. He stood with his hips barely covered by the water line at his height. But he took great care dipping his lover's feet first to soothe muscle aching from lying, before aiding him to fully stand. Kai wobbled a little but stood smiling at the man. Rohan returned smile proudly and took a step back, still holding onto the blond's palms and encouraged him to follow. Kai slowly followed him, beaming at the man.

Rohan chuckled. "Now walk with me..." he encouraged, taking small slow steps around the pool.

Kai grinned happily as he walked round. it was uncomfortable but he was doing it.

"Heart swells with pride meine bub." Rohan smiled and pulled the boy into his arms for a small rest, leaning down to kiss him as reward.

Kai smiled "let us sit upon step. I need rest."

Rohan nodded sat down, but instead of allowing Kai to sit on side, he pulled the blond into his lap, caressing his cheek tenderly. Kai flushed as his arse was pressed upon the man's cock. Rohan but smiled, showing he merely wished for closeness and would to put pressure on his lover. "How does wound feel?"

"Tender, but manageable." He smiled.

Rohan returned smile and pulled chin up for a gentle kiss. Kai returned it just as sweetly, with a soft smile and a hum.

Rohan caressed his cheekbone gently. "I would have us reach pleasure together tonight if you wish..."

Kai flushed. "What is words' meaning?"

The redhead merely pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Do not worry, I will not make us one yet. May I move you to show how?" he asked gently.

Kai looked at him curiously but nodded. Rohan gently spread his thighs until the blond was straddling him and pulled their nude forms close, allowing them to feel each other intimately. Kai shuddered, pressing their bodies a little closer. Rohan's hands supported his lover, holding him close on the back while the other slipped to the small supple cheeks, merely holding them together instead of pressing between them. Their cocks finally met, swiftly filling with desire.

Kai gasped and pressed a little closer, looking into his lover's eyes. And that was when the redhead kissed him passionately and thrust his hips gently, sparks of pleasure shooting through them both. Kai gasped again, not one for loud moans. He could not deny that the man's hand on his arse felt amazing. As if reading mind, Rohan pulled the blond's arms around his neck and each of his hands grabbed a cheek, allowing more leverage for friction.

Kai whimpered softly, shuddering in the man's arms as they ground against each other. On a particularly hard thrust Rohan groaned into their kiss before attacking the blond's neck with licks and soft bites, leaving dark claiming marks upon pale skin. His hands squeezed the supple cheeks harder in passion. Kai whimpered, completely pliant in the older man's hands. Rohan's powerful hips ground against the young twitching cock between them, both close to the peak. Kai was grinding against the man almost as if he was riding him.

Rohan supported his movement with one hand, while the other slipped between them and grasped them both, providing unimaginable friction as they strived for pleasure. Kai cried out this time as he final came, not able to last as long as Rohan. Rohan milked his lover of all pleasure before thrusting into his palm a few more times and spilling his seed as well with a deep rumbling groan.

Kai rested his forehead against Rohan's shoulder, panting softly. Rohan shuddered slightly with the last of his pleasure and let his hands roam gently over the blond, rubbing wet skin sensually in places. Kai sighed contently, his arms still gently looped around the man. Rohan pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder before pulling his chin up and bestowed a beautiful smile on him. Kai smiled back, nuzzling the man's face.

The redhead chuckled and hooked his hands beneath the blond's knees, pulling them around his waist. "Cross your ankles and hold on tight." he said gently.

Kai did as he was told, the cum washing away around them in the water. Rohan held him firmly in his arms as he stood and bent down until all of Kai's hair was dipped in the clean water. If the blond was to submerge or bend backwards, it could cause pain to his belly but this way, he held the blond securely and did not put pressure on the wound as he wet the long strands before oiling. Kai was becoming a little drowsy, still getting tired very easily.

Rohan gently wrung water out of hair and sat the boy upon cloth at the side of the pool, swiftly applying oil with hibiscus to hair and combing through it as he supported the blond's weight. "Just a moment longer meine bub." he said gently as he took him back into his arms and dipped him back to wash oils out, careful of the wound at all times.

Kai nodded, just holding on gently and letting himself be taken care of. Once washed, Rohan tended to the rest of his lover with a soft cloth before carrying him out of bath and swiftly wrapping in cloth before padding through the hallways to their quarters. "But a moment longer, I need to dry you..." he said gently.

Kai nodded and closed his eyes, having complete trust in his lover. Rohan dried him with utter tenderness before wrapping cloth around his long locks and getting all water possible out. He combed through it gently before plaiting it into one long plait. "There...rest meine bub." he smiled and pressed one more soft kiss to the boy's lips, letting him sleep.

Kai carefully curled up into a small ball in the large bed. Rohan covered his nude form in furs and smiled before eating some left over meet and spooning behind his lover and holding him gently for warmth. Kai slept peacefully, in his lovers warmth, till the sun rose the next morning.

Rohan held him close, his protective grip never faltering even in sleep. The man was in a inferno against the blond's back, his cock nestled between Kai's cheeks naturally.

Kai flushed when he realised this was he woke, but stayed still, trying to let the man sleep. The redhead sighed softly and nuzzled Kai's shoulder before humming softly and stirring. "Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Yes...and your body is..." he chuckled.

Rohan hummed and pressed a few kisses to the soft skin in front of him before rolling onto his back. "Apologies.."

Kai smiled. "Let us not leave bed this day.."

"Hmmmm and what shall we do since we are not leaving bed?" he asked, stretching his long frame.

"I want to... experience more..." he said tentatively.

Rohan looked at his surprised before smiling gently. "Come here..." he said softly, opening his arms for the blond.

Kai smiled warmly, snuggling in to the man. Rohan held him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It appears you enjoyed pleasure last night.." he said softly. It was the first time they were both as naked as the day they were born in the bed together.

Kai flushed, "I think the same can be said of you..."

"I enjoy every touch you allow or bestow upon me..." Rohan said honestly.

"How could I ever deny you?"

"I would hold respect of wish if you did for whatever reason."

"I know, and that is why I can never deny you..."

Rohan lifted his chin and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "You expressed wish to experience more...what did you have in mind?"

"Touch...in other places..."

Rohan cupped his cheek, looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover. And while he saw slight nerves raising, there was not an ounce of hesitation. "Did you enjoy touch of hands upon cheeks then?" he whispered.

Kai blushed, averting his gaze, but giving a very slight nod of his head. Rohan rubbed his cheek gently. "There is no shame in admitting to such. You need not worry over reception of desires with I.." Rohan encouraged him and gently pulled his lover to lie on top of him, the feeling of the spread thighs accommodating the width of his built giving him utmost pleasure.

Kai winced slightly as he moved for the first time that day, but smiled shyly at his lover.

"Does wound hold well?" asked the redhead as he returned smile, his hands gentle with caress upon sides in a reassuring gesture.

"It does. Not so tender, swelling lessened" he smiled.

"Good news make heart swell..." he smiled, his own cuts healing fast, bruising turning lighter upon face as well. His hands traced the softest of skin over his lover's thighs, hoping the boy did not mind his rough calluses.

As if reading mind, Kai smiled softly "I love your hands," he said gently.

Rohan pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "How so? I worry they may scratch soft skin." he said softly.

"They are the hands of a man...strong and warm..."

"I would never have you fear them, for they shall only bestow touch of gentle nature, or one wanted..." Rohan said softly, encouraging his lover as he squeezed the thighs gently, sliding touch upwards to land upon cheeks.

Kai hummed softly, "I never will. How could I? You make me feel so safe."

Rohan smiled. "Warms heart to know intent meets action." he whispered, as his large hands cupped the supple cheeks properly and squeezed lightly.

Kai gasped, flushing deeply. Rohan lifted his head towards his lover, leaving it up to him to close the gap between their lips, his palm rubbing soothing circles over the round cheeks. Kai shuddered a little, leaning in slowly to close the gap. Their lips met in a heated exchange of kisses, Rohan letting the blond get used to his touch and different pressure upon cheeks. Kai was receptive to everything, really starting to have new found confidence when it came to matters of the heart and desire.

Rohan, satisfied with the reception of his touch, slid a finger between the cheeks and lightly traced the cleft of it over the tight pink opening. Kai froze a moment, tensing slightly, not used at all to being touched in such an intimate place. It was however a passing touch merely, Rohan easing him into it with utmost care so he pulled away and let his hands slide down to the thighs to give the blond a moment.

Rohan rubbed circles over the blond's thigh, his fingers dipping to the inner part as well and let his blunt nails gently scratch over it to force pleasurable shudder down spine.

Kai shuddered, humming once more in to their kiss, his hands tentatively moving up to knot into Rohan's hair. Rohan groaned softly as he tugged gently, his hands moving back to the cheeks and spread them slightly. This made Kai let out a pleasurable whimper in to the man's mouth, tugging reflexively harder on his hair.

Rohan's hips subconsciously thrust a little into the blond, his scalp sensitive to such pleasurable treatment. His hands gripped the cheeks harder, squeezing them and spreading them, the soft skin beneath his touch heavenly. Kai whimpered once more, his own hips driving back in to Rohan's.

Rohan let his finger slip once more into the cleft and circled the puckered opening. Kai flinched a little, but not as much as the time before, distracted by the pleasure of their bodies grinding against one another.

Rohan let up once more and slid his hands back to cheeks, pressing them together this time. Kai tentatively began kissing at the man's neck, remembering what Rohan had done to him, and what had felt nice. The redhead gasped softly at the new found boldness of his lover and leaned his head to the side to give him more space. Kai tentatively nipped at the skin, not wanting to hurt the man, but wanting to see if he liked it.

"I will not break under touch or lips..." the redhead whispered in his ear.

Kai shuddered at the hot breath on his ear and bit a little harder, tugging at the flesh before lapping gently at the reddened skin. Rohan shuddered and groaned at the pleasure, his hands tightening on his lover's cheeks. Kai lapped at the spot like a little kitten, his arse arched out in to the man's touch.

Rohan pulled his chin up and just looked into the blond's eyes as his finger once more trailed the cleft and circled the opening, smiling at him reassuringly. Kai's doe eyes stared back at the man, the trust within them clear.

Rohan nuzzled his cheek a moment. "It is but I...and I would only dare enter upon permission..." he reassured his lover. "Is it acceptable so far?" he asked gently.

Kai flushed darkly but nodded. "It is..."

Rohan smiled and pressed a deep kiss to the boy's lips. "Body will get used to touch..." he promised, rubbing their hips together.

"It is starting to.." he said with a small smile.

"Then heart swells with pride..." the redhead smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

Kai smiled "Who have you been intimate with?" he asked curiously.

Rohan looked at his lover with surprise. "Do you inquire after women or men?" he asked.

"Both" he smiled "I'm curious."

Rohan chuckled. "Very well. My first time being one was with a woman. I was new to the villa, she was a slave to the Domina, two years older than my age. She was my first lover and I much enjoyed myself. But two years later, I discovered both forms make desire rise, so I seeked out boy, then my own age who had expressed interest and he became lover too. Since then, it has been but few men and women." he smiled.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" He asked.

"Once..." Rohan said softly.

"Who?" He asked, all childish curiosity.

Rohan smiled gently yet his eyes were deepened by sadness. "He was reason for me to turn from Dominus. A boy, but a year older than yourself became lover after being bought at market. He was Phoenician by birth, much of similar frame but much abused when young in whorium."

Kai nodded sadly "What happened to him?"

Rohan played with the blond locks a moment before answering, gaze not meeting Kai's. "I failed to protect Dominus' son one eve. We were ambushed, he was a powerful man and many wanted his position. There were too many for myself and him to fight and while we came out of fight with many a scrap, his son was killed. In retaliation for failing duty, he took away one that meant most to me." he whispered.

"That's barbaric," he gasped "I am so sorry for your loss."

Rohan cupper his cheek and his lips managed a small smile for his lover. "He will be remembered."

"I...I do not stand as replacement?" He asked worriedly.

Rohan shook his head. "One cannot be replaced by another in heart. And Danel shall remain in a part of it as the one I have first shared love with. But the rest belongs to you..."

Kai smiled softly. "I do not mind a little sharing."

Rohan nodded in gratitude for understanding, rubbing his cheekbone gently.

Kai smiled softly nuzzling in to the touch like a cat. "Meow," he said hoping it would make the man smile.

Rohan chuckled. "Such a kitten..." he smiled softly. "Come here..." he whispered and pulled the blond into a languid loving kiss.

Kai returned it passionately. The redhead hummed into the kiss, holding his lover close once more before rolling them over, enjoying the feeling of the small frame beneath him. Yet he was careful not to press too much of his weight into his lover. Kai flushed deeply, they had never been in such a position before. Rohan caressed his heated cheek with a smile before grounding their cocks together to show him advantage of position.

Kai gasped, biting his lip at the sudden surge of pleasure. The redhead smiled at the boy's reaction, knowing he had yet much to teach him in ways of pleasure. Kai pulled the man down for an impassioned kiss.

Rohan returned the kiss with much love and heat, his desire rising again at the feel of his lover so intimately. He pulled a slim thigh around his waist, rubbing the skin tenderly. Kai shuddered returning the kiss, his own body highly responsive as well. Rohan's hand slid down the thigh wrapped around him to land on a supple cheek, gripping and spreading it from the other.

Kai shuddered, biting the man's neck a little. Rohan groaned softly, his finger circling the puckered skin of the blond's opening, hoping this time he would not flinch at such intimate touch. Kai only tensed momentarily, more at surprise of the touch than any fear or nerves.

"Very well meine bub.." Rohan whispered against his lips lovingly.

"I love you..." Kai whispered softly.

"As I love you..." the redhead returned his words and begun thrusting his hips into the blond's, with much friction for their cocks.

Kai whimpered softly, reaching down just managing to grasp both their cocks in his hand like Rohan had done previously. Rohan gasped and pressed their foreheads together, as Kai gripped him properly for first time. Kai gently moved his hand, reaching down so both of his small hands were wrapped around them both. Rohan's strong arms supported his weight above the blond, muscle trembling slightly at keeping strength steady while receiving such great pleasure. Kai moved his hands quickly, taking a more firm grip to see how the man liked it.

Rohan groaned, opening his darkened eyes to look at the boy beneath him with much passion and pleasure. Kai was flushed, gasping with pleasure each time he moved his hand. Rohan's frame trembled slightly over his lover, the petite hands on their cocks so soft and warm...he could not get enough of the touch. Kai gripped them both with one hand as he leant over to roll them so Rohan was on his back. Rohan saw intent and rolled them, letting Kai settle back on top of him.

Kai's hand gently guided his lover's fingers back to between his cheeks, as he began moving his hand over their cocks once more. With gentle fingers, Rohan caressed the cleft before circling the pucker, both gently and firmly, changing pressure in time with the blond's hand. Kai whimpered softly, continuing to pleasure them both. Rohan placed the tip of his finger over the wrinkled muscle, pressing lightly without breaching it at all, merely giving Kai a taste of the feeling. Kai gasped softly, pressing back a little against it with a soft moan.

Yet instead of pressing further, Rohan removed hand and reached beside bed to dip a finger in the oil lamp, soon returning it and spreading the warm liquid over the puckered opening. Kai shuddered at the odd sensations, pressing kisses all over the man's neck and chest. Rohan applied various pressure on the opening, never breaching it though, showing his lover how pleasurable such simple touch could be.

Kai whimpered softly and remembered how nice it had felt when his lover had pleasured his nipple. His pink tongue quickly darted out and gave a tentative lap at the flesh. Rohan gasped softly at the pleasure, back arching slightly. He rubbed over the pucker once more before pulling the blond's face up for a gentle kiss. "May I?" he asked softly, still circling the opening. Kai swallowed nervously, but nodded. The redhead pulled him down for a deep kiss, his heat and passion almost addictive as he devoured his lover to soothe nerves. Kai returned it, becoming completely pliant in the man's hands. Which was when Rohan pressed upon the tight ring of muscle and breached it with only his first knuckle, knowing his fingers were thick on their own and did not want to cause distress to his lover. Kai gasped softly, his natural reaction being to tense around the intrusion.

"Shhh... do not tense...you are in my hands and they shall tend to you lovingly..." Rohan whispered and let his other hand slip between them, palming the young cock of his lover to distract from any discomfort. Kai nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing.

"There...how does it feel?" he asked gently.

"Strange..." he whispered.

Rohan nodded. "I promise it brings much pleasure once you get used to sensation..." he encouraged.

"I trust you" he said softly.

Rohan kissed him once more deeply as his fingers begun thrusting slightly, never going deeper past the first knuckle, merely getting Kai used to movement. The sensation felt strange... but oddly…nice. Kai continue lapping tentatively at the man's nipples.

Rohan hummed in pleasure, feeling the tight ring around his knuckle loosen slightly and pressed a little further towards the second knuckle. Kai shuddered, letting out a small gasp as he pressed back in to the touch.

Rohan's finger slipped in past the second knuckle and he halted the boy's hips. "Ease upon intrusion or you may hurt self." he said gently, cupping his cheek.

Kai flushed, not even realising he had. It had been subconscious. Rohan pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Your body seeks pleasure without mind even knowing. It is but nature of us." he encouraged his lover.

Kai nodded, thought was still embarrassed by body's reaction. Rohan kissed him gently and whispered. "You have not lived in villa long enough. But I have spent much time with Agron and Nasir and we have all within these walls heard cries of pleasure but days ago after wedding. Nasir was once much shy like you, as Agron says, but he now enjoys much and lets body feel pleasure. As you will one day.." he smiled, knowing encouraging words of Kai's mentor might help.

Kai smiled tentatively "I don't think I will ever be quite as vocal."

Rohan chuckled. "It is those of quiet nature that often find voice in passion." he smiled. "It is another natural reaction of body." he encouraged.

Kai smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss which reflected the passion spoke of by his lover. Rohan moaned into the kiss softly, feeling the loosened opening accept him a little further so he gently thrust his finger, rubbing the sensitive inner walls gently, showing his lover what pleasure he spoke of. Kai let out a little whimper in to his kiss, his whole body felt alive in the man's arms.

Rohan held him closer and felt the tight ring give a little further until he pushed till the last knuckle. Kai gasped as the finger entered all the way letting out the smallest of moans. Rohan smiled encouragingly. "I am much proud of you, meine bub." he whispered.

Kai flushed "not an achievement...- would share with world..."

Rohan smiled. "I would share it with none, perhaps with Agron only if I had concern." he chuckled but then halted the boy's hand between them. "Reach over head to grasp pillow firmly and look at me..." he whispered guidance.

Kai looked at him curiously wondering why, but did as he was commanded. Rohan caressed his cheek gently, knowing he was about to give his lover pleasure like none other ever would. Since his fingers were long and Kai of such small build, he knew the tender spot was not far. He crooked his finger and gently rubbed the raised tissue, gauging reaction.

Kai's eyes widened slightly and he gasped as sudden pleasure rippled through him, gripping tightly upon the pillow in his hands. Rohan smiled encouragingly, watching enraptured as the blond firstly experienced such pleasures. He crooked his finger more firmly into the spot, rubbing over it unrelentingly for a few moments.

Kai let out another whimper, a little louder this time with a small "oh.", his eyes closing and his head falling forward slightly. Rohan pressed encouraging kisses up his neck and thrust his finger within the tight heat, getting his lover used to the feeling and on each thrust curled finger into the tender spot. Kai moaned softly again, burying his head in the man's neck.

"That's it meine bub...give into the pleasure...let it take you..." Rohan whispered into his ear and slipped a hand between them, pleasuring the young man's cock as well.

Kai was panting softly, his body tensing round the finger as his orgasm neared. Rohan read the signs of his body and added a twist to his wrist, tugging at the slim cock more firmly as his finger buried deep inside the tight heat and rubbed the tender spot firmly.

Kai came with a small cry, shaking as his body came down from its heights. Rohan held him close, rubbing his back soothingly as he felt hot seed spill over his firm stomach. He pressed soft kisses to the blond's shoulder, whispering words of encouragement and love. Kai flopped atop the man, totally spent.

"Shhh...I need to pull out of entrance, meine bub. It may be a bit tender..." he warned gently, slowly uncurling the finger from his lover's heat.

Kai let out a soft whimper but other than that did not react."Hush..all is well now...rest..." Rohan whispered, soothing his lover gently while willing his own desire to subside.

Kai slowly rolled off him. "You need to finish..." he said softly.

Rohan smiled and shook his head, picking up damp cloth to clean them both before covering the boy with furs. "Rest." he smiled.

Kai frowned at him but was too tired to argue. Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead and caressed his hair until he saw the boy give into dreams. He lied on his back and willed his cock to subside before closing his eyes again to rest a while with him. His hopes of some peace were however disrupted by a rustle at the curtain so he lifted gaze towards it. Nasir smiled softly as he poked his head round "I shall return later.." he offered.

Rohan lifted his hand to halt him and quickly pulled a subligaria on before exiting behind curtains, not to disturb his sleeping lover. "What was cause for visit?" he asked with a smile.

"I wished to check on swelling on your boy's belly, but he rests so peacefully"

"The swelling has much receded." he smiled, looking through the curtain a moment, his lover so peaceful before he turned back to Nasir. "And wound holds well, but a little tender even under...more strenuous activity."

Nasir chuckled. "You are being more intimate?" He asked.

Rohan nodded. "Heart swells with pride at progress he makes, and new found confidence each day." he said softly with a smile so full of love for the blond it was radiant.

Nasir smiled. "I believe it will not be long before the two of you are wed..."

Rohan shook his head. "I would not wish to have it so until the war has ended. For Kai does not deserve to lose one he calls husband upon field of battle." he said softly.

"All the more reason for you to become one..."

Rohan leaned against wall with a sigh. "Why do you believe so?" he asked.

"Because you need to be one with someone while you can."

"But he is yet so young, I would not wish to take choice and freedom away at such age..." Rohan hesitated.

"I think it would give him part of the peace he is craving."

"I can give him but two promises. That he would always be the one to hold my heart, and that I will provide for him, if we live through battle, a home and place upon any land that he could call his own and find happiness in." he said seriously. "I do not know whether giving peace is within my power. And I do not wish to pressure him into such a union if it is not what brings peace at all..."

"Well you shall have to gauge feeling." The Syrian encouraged.

"I do not know whether he holds any custom in high regard. Would you break words with him?" Rohan asked.

Nasir shook his head, "Not when it comes to such.."

"How so?" Rohan asked confused.

"Because it is marriage, it is your relationship."

Rohan shook his head. "You mistake intent. I meant after breaking subject, to provide guidance. He looks up to you as his mentor...and more, we all know. I meant only words of comfort and perhaps experience of life when married for him." he smiled.

"Of course, I can do that." he smiled warmly.

"Gratitude." he smiled. "Would you sit with Kai a moment while I break words with Agrun? I do not wish for him to wake alone in my absence..."

Nasir smiled and nodded, sitting down next to the boy upon the bed. Rohan seeked the Great German out for advise upon matter and to exchange friendly words, hoping his lover would rest well for a while. Kai stirred soon however, stretching with a hum like a little kitten before opening eyes with a smile, expecting to see his lover's face. Yet beside him sat someone else. At the sight of Nasir he gasped and pulled fur higher over nude form instinctively, a deep flush spreading upon cheeks.

Nasir chuckled softly "It is fine, I saw all when I operated."

Kai blushed even deeper, clutching the fur still in his hands nervously as ever around his mentor. "R-Rohan?" he asked softly.

"Has gone to speak with my husband," he smiled.

"Oh..." was all the blond said for a little moment before lifting gaze again. "D-do you k-know t-to what end?" he asked timidly.

"I do not," he said softly "but I wouldn't worry, he will return to you soon."

Kai nodded. "D-did he a-ppear to be w-well?" he asked, getting a little worried. After he had received such great pleasure at Rohan's hands, the man did not take his own and Kai worried what reason that might have been. Hopefully he was not being dissatisfactory for him.

"He is fine," Nasir chuckled. "Now, may I see wound?"

Kai blushed but released his grip upon the fur, not meeting eye. Nasir lowered it a little so he could gently touch the wound, checking on swelling. Kai did not even flinch this time though the flesh was still a little tender at moments.

Nasir smiled "A couple more days and you shall be back to training."

Kai smiled timidly. "Gratitude, I cannot w-wait to learn m-more skill with bow and arrow."

Nasir smiled "You shall become expert, I promise."

Kai smiled but blushed suddenly before asking timidly. "H-how does m-married life suit you and A-Agrun?"

"It is wonderful!" nasir beamed, "We are true family, there is nothing better for I."

Kai smiled. "I share m-much joy. It w-warms heart to s-see such h-happiness." he said honestly before blushing deeply. "I...M-may I a-ask question?"he asked timidly.

"Always Kai, you are like little brother." Nasir said encouragingly.

Kai blushed even deeper a moment before lifting gaze hesitantly. "W-when...d-did you k-know? T-that you w-wanted t-to be A-Agrun's? In a-all m-manner of w-ways?" his question but a whisper.

"I...was never virgin, that was lost long ago. There was not such pressure, it just felt right. You will feel it, and you will just know."

Kai shook his head. "T-that is n-not w-words' meaning..." he said softly.

Nasir looked at him curiously, "Explain little one."

Kai blushed at being called such, but curled his legs closer to his chest. "I...h-he m-makes m-mind and b-body feel alive...his t-touch and s-smile and...k-kind words f-feed heart...a-and when he c-calls m-me his..." he whispered, so overwhelmed at his feelings for the redhead.

"You want to become his?" he said with soft smile.

Kai blushed deeply and nodded. "B-body and h-heart and m-mind. When I s-saw y-you with A-Agrun at c-ceremony, I k-knew...I am j-just…n-not at good at t-this still…"

"What do you mean? It is love, there is no wrong or right."

"I…." the blond blushed deeply again, "I d-don't trust b-body…it r-reacts in ways n-not familiar around R-rohan…"

"In what ways?" asked Nasir gently.

Kai sat up and cuddled the furs around his curled form, knees pressed firmly to chest. "I..i-it's as if b-body s-seeks his t-touch…awaits it….and…h-he m-makes me f-feel…..free…"

"Then there you have true love." Nasir encouraged.

"But…w-what if he d-does n-not want to b-be one in w-way I wish?" he whispered timidly.

"I think he does little one, he adores you."

Kai flushed and bit his lip uncertainly. "It….n-not p-place for I to b-break subject…"

"You are free man. Yes there may be one more dominant in relationship but you are free.."

Kai frowned. "But…." And then he paused. "Oh! C-courtship! He…h-he say I have p-power in courtship!" he realised.

"Exactly." Nasir smiled. "You have found answer."

"G-gratitude." Kai managed a little smile.

Nasir returned it. "And I think your love returns..."

Rohan stepped through curtain with a soft laugh, Agron following on heel with a large grin. They noticed their lovers upon bed and both smiled at their respective one. "I see you wake meine bub." Rohan sat by his side and kissed temple before turning to Nasir. "Gratitude for looking after Kai in my absence."

Nasir smiled. "It is more than fine. We shall be back to training within the week."

Kai smiled. "G-gratitude. I w-will seek y-you when w-wound no l-longer is t-tender." He blushed as Rohan pulled him into his comforting embrace.

"My own, Yakub wishes to play Yahtzee as family." smiled Agron and extended a hand towards his lover.

Nasir smiled softly. "Well, how can we deny him?"

Agron pulled him into his side lovingly and they left with a last wave, to tend to their little warrior.


	47. Chapter 47

Rohan pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Are you warm enough meine bub? The furs seem to swallow you..." he chuckled.

Kai flushed. "They are warm…"

Rohan caressed his cheek gently. "Lie down a moment. I shall prepare tea and warm you myself."

Kai flushed and smiled. "Yes please…"

Rohan chuckled and pressed one more kiss to his lover's forehead before going over to the pot above fire and making Kai's favourite tea with nettle and lavender. Kai sat up in the bundle of furs, holding out his hands for it. Rohan smiled kindly and carefully handed him a cup, wary of spilling, before joining the blond upon their bed. Kai smiled and blew on the cup, sipping at it.

Rohan smiled caressed his long curly locks. He had already unplaited it in the morn, which left Kai so beautiful, surrounded by the mass of light waves and curls. Kai's hair naturally ringletted slight at the ends as it was. He smiled softly, leaning in to the soothing touch. Rohan pressed a kiss to his temple, his nose nuzzling into the silky lock, breathing in the hibiscus oil he had washed it with previous night.

Kai giggled softly "do I smell yummy?"

Rohan hummed and nibbled his earlobe. "so good I could eat you.." he whispered.

Kai chuckled "you have upon a time"

"And I shall..many a times for it brings you great pleasure..."

Kai blushed deeply at this, pulling a fur over his head. Rohan chuckled and took their cups, putting them down by the bedside before pulling at the fur. "There is no reason for embarrassment meine bub. To see pleasure upon your face brings me great pleasure too." He encouraged with a smile. Yet Kai still hid.

"Meine bub…" Rohan sighed softly.

"Hiding.." he said softly.

"Whatever from?" the redhead asked gently.

"Dragons." He answered cheekily.

Rohan growled and slid beneath the other end of fur, making his way up the blond's body with gentle kisses, trying to get to face him.

Kai shuddered and giggled. "Greetings.."

"Greetings youngling." He teased.

Kai giggled. "What does that make you?"

Rohan grinned. "A man with acquired taste…" he chuckled before kissing him gently.

"Old man." grinned the blond.

Rohan growled and nipped his throat in retaliation for the cheeky remark. He then kissed the blond deeply, letting him feel a little of his weight.

Kai returned the kiss passionately. "What did you break words with Agron over?"

"That is for me to know…" he whispered and kissed the blond once more.

Kai however frowned at him. "How so?"

Rohan looked at him surprised. "I am sure you break words with Nasir or Naevia as well. I would not inquire after such, for you are free man to speak any subject you wish with friends and family." He said, confusion marring his brow at Kai's questions.

Kai shrugged and let the subject drop. Rohan caressed his cheek gently. "Have I displeased you somehow?" he asked.

Kai shook his head. "No, not at all.." he smiled.

Rohan kissed him gently, returning the smile. "Come, let us drink tea."

Kai let the fur drop from them with a beaming smile. The redhead chuckled and sat up, cuddling his lover in the furs before pulling his light weight into his own lap for comfort as they sipper their tea.

The blond hummed. "You make yummy tea.."

"It is much different than one Nasir makes. You should try his first and save praise." Rohan chuckled softly.

Kai shook his head. "I have had Nasir's….I like this more.."

Rohan smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Much gratitude for such high praise, meine bub. Nasir's tea is much favoured within the villa."

"This is much more…suited for I."

Rohan smiled. "It does suit nature, yes." He said gently.

Kai smiled gently, sipping on his cup. They enjoyed a moment of peace together, the warm liquid soothing bellies.

Kai leaned gently against the man as they drank in comfortable silence.

The sun was setting and colouring the soothing tones of the walls a rich colour. Rohan held his lover close before his belly rumbled with unsatisfied appetite and he chuckled. "I shall prepare meal."

"Let me." Kai smiled "nasir said I could move freely as long as movements are not sudden," he smiled.

Rohan nodded. "If that is your wish." he smiled.

"I would like to take care of my man," he smiled.

Rohan pulled his chin up into a soft kiss. "You take great care of me by merely being by side." he complimented.

Kai smiled "Yes, but I would be a housewife," he said and then flushed, realising he'd classed himself as wife.

The redhead chuckled softly, caressing the heated rosy cheek. He adored the boy's blush so much. "Do you believe yourself old enough to in mind and heart to be a housewife?" Rohan asked with a smile yet he wanted to hear the answer.

"If I am old enough to court, then surely I am old enough for such a thing."

Rohan shook his head. "Not by necessity. Many a courting lasts years before marriage is proposed. You are yet a youngling, one untouched. Do know what marriage means and entails?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do, I am no fool. But if you wish to explain it please do," he said without looking at the man as he began to work on a simple spicy stew.

Rohan considered the blond a moment. "I would rather hear what you value in marriage."

"Love, respect…the younger lover caring for the elder, making sure their needs are met…the older protecting the younger and keeping roof above head."

"What of trust and fidelity?" Rohan asked with a smile, leaning back on his arms.

"That does not even need voicing."

"For some it does. I do not count myself within them yet I wanted to know of your attitude." Rohan said evenly, considering next question. "Is it wish to be married one day?" he asked gently.

"More than anything. What...Nemethes tried...made me realise more than anything."

Rohan watched the blond a moment before understanding flashed through his eyes. "Come here a moment meine bub."

Kai looked at him curiously, placing down his knife and wiping his hands. He sat on the edge of the bed, "is everything alright love?"

Rohan smiled gently and pulled the blond into his lap, rubbing his back. "Your mention of Nemethes brings thoughts to conclusion that your desire is to be claimed both in body and mind, but also for others to see. Do I understand meaning of words?" he asked kindly.

Kai nodded. "I have given it long thought."

"And how do you imagine partner to be?" Rohan asked softly, petting his hair gently.

"You..." the answered, quick as a flash with no nerves or stammer.

Rohan's eyes darkened with emotion at such clear words and pulled the blond into a breath-taking deep kiss. Kai returned it, turning in to the man's arms. Rohan pulled his lover closer, his large hands cupping the boy's supple cheeks and pressing their bodies as close as possible before claiming the blond's mouth like he had never before, without a restriction, completely possessing it.

Kai whimpered submissively in to the kiss, letting the man claim his mouth. Joy filled heart as Kai's wish to be wed, and cock filled with desire at the beautiful whimper of surrender from his lover. How he wished he could have this beautiful creature now, yet it was not time now. He broke the kiss slowly, panting against the blond's lips. "When do you wish for ceremony?" he asked with a smile.

"You...you mean...you wish to marry me..." Kai gasped.

Rohan chuckled. "I would have none other. You would be mine even if you ceased courting or did not wish to marry…until my last breath..." he said softly.

Kai flushed deeply and scrambled off the man "Ask properly." he demanded firmly.

Rohan took his lover's hand in his and pressed a tender kiss to each knuckle before looking into those oh so blue eyes of his boy. "My heart beats as your does, and in but short weeks, I know you are meant to be mine. I promise to guide, respect and love, my Khai. Would you have me as husband?" he asked with a smile.

Kai beamed, a deep blush on his cheeks, "I would...my man of Rhine."

Rohan chuckled and pulled him back into his wide lap, kissing the blond beautifully, with much joy, love and passion. Kai smiled in to the kiss, returning it passionately his body pressing hard agaist the man's. Rohan moaned softly, turning them over so he was lying on top of the blond, rubbing their bodies together.

"I want to be untouched for our wedding night," the blond whispered suddenly.

Rohan caressed his cheek gently with a soft smile upon face. "And I shall honour that wish." he promised.

Another smile spread upon Kai's lips. "But then you can have me...again...and again..."

Rohan chuckled softly. "Your body is yet young and will need time for continuous pleasure." he said gently. "Finally being one with you in so many ways on that night will be the greatest pleasure." he reassured the boy.

Kai beamed, "I love you..."

"As I you, meine bub..." Rohan smiled. "I will miss calling you such, for you will no longer be a boy after wedding night..."

"I will always be your boy... " he encouraged.

Rohan smiled and kissed his lover lightly. "And you wish to be called as such even if we survive battle and as free man we age?" he asked.

"Yes, and I always will be…"

"Meine bub..." Rohan whispered, before once more claiming his lover's lips in a deep kiss.

Kai returned it passionately, "When shall we have ceremony?"

"That is upon your choosing..." Rohan whispered and trailed a path of kisses down the blond's neck.

"As soon as...I want to be yours..." he gasped.

"What do you wish for ceremony to be like?" Rohan asked softly, caressing the blond's soft side.

"Just the commanders, private…please." he smiled softly.

Rohan nodded. "I will get cloth for you...my only wish is for hair to be plaited and put up with mother's comb.." he said softly.

Kai nodded, readily accepting wish. "I would love red silk...to make tunic..." he said hopefully.

Rohan pressed a kiss to his sweet lips. "Then you shall have such." he smiled.

Kai beamed, "yes...please."

"I will give you all within my power.." Rohan promised with a gentle kiss to the boy's rosy cheek. "Do you have any other wish?"

Kai shook his head, snuggling back in to the man "I am so happy..."

"Joy is shared..." whispered Rohan, rolling them over so Kai rested upon him without the pressure of his weight.

"Shall I finish cooking meal?" he chuckled

Rohan's belly answered for him in a hungered rumble. He chuckled with amusement. "My body cannot decide what to hunger for more. Your touch of meal." he winked but let the blond up.

Kai smiled and continued working on his spicy stew. He smiled softly, nasir had been giving him some cooking lessons. He grinned to himself as he poured the batter on to the hot stone.

Rohan sniffed the air as he longed upon the bed, stretching out his long frame. "Flat bread?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe…" he chuckled.

Rohan hummed, his belly rumbling once more. He had not eaten for too many hours as it was, tending to his lover's wishes to experience more of touch and with Agron, gaining advice on marriage.

"This is how it shall be all our days love, your food cooked when you wish," Kai smiled excitedly.

Rohan noticed the joy and excitement and smiled lovingly at the petit blond. "I cannot wait for the days to come then."

Kai beamed "As long as you supply me with the meat, from hunting and such."

Rohan nodded. "And when you find self missing bow and arrow, you shall join me on hunting trips."

Kai smiled "and you should build future home, and I decorate it,"

Rohan chuckled. "We may need to settle where available after battle, but I promise you we shall travel." he smiled.

"Of course, but that does not mean that where we settle will not need adjustments," he smiled.

The redhead rolled on his side to better watch his lover prepare meal, a sight of beauty with such fluid movement. "I have promised you that I will give you all I can, and shall honour that promise." he smiled.

"That is all I ever ask," he said softly, as he poured the spicy broth and dumplings in to two bowls, with a flat bread for each of them upon side, "Can you pour some water?" he asked as he carried the plates over. Rohan nodded and poured them each a cup from the skein by the bed.

Kai placed the bowl in the man's lap, passing him a spoon. "Enjoy," he smiled.

"I shall." he smiled and sipped the first mouthful to gauge taste and temperature, humming contently when the spices tingled upon tongue. He begun eating hungrily, enjoying each mouthful yet was still fast enough to be done with his large portion before Kai got halfway through his own.

Kai shook his head and chuckled softly, getting up, ladling another portion in to the bowl, before sitting back down to continue his. Rohan grinned roguishly, finishing off the second portion slower yet still with much appetite, humming and leaning back upon arm, the other patting his full belly.

"There is yet more, if belly seeks it," he said softly.

Rohan chuckled. "Gratitude, belly is filled...for now.." he grinned and took his lover's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm in silent gratitude for preparing meal.

Kai smiled "At least finish my portion for me." he said, still having a quarter left, "Food should not be wasted."

Rohan chuckled and drank it down, stretching a little before lying down upon furs and pulling the blond close. Kai giggled to himself, stroking the man's belly. Rohan hummed in pleasure, his muscles quivering and dipping lightly beneath the blond's touch.

"It is a wonder you were not torn apart from inside, the amount you have consumed..." he giggled.

Rohan chuckled. "I am a big man. And you and Nasir now have much to complain about. Agrun eats just as much as I.

"Nasir is a big man, yet he seems not to feel need to consume all in sight" he grinned.

"He is still but small for a man. And it is usually men of kin with large appetite." he winked.

"I do not have one…" Kai pouted.

Rohan chuckled. "Do not worry, it shall grow as you train..." he promised and pulled his lover into a gentle kiss.

"I just want to be kin…" He said softly.

"But you are meine bub… The fire in your veins proves you as such. Even Agrun and Nasir speak of the fire you show so much more now." he encouraged.

Kai smiled gently "You are all much too kind."

Rohan shook his head. "We but speak the truth." he encouraged further.

Kai cuddled in to the man, "Is there anything else I can get you this eve my betrothed?" he asked, changing the subject.

Rohan pressed a kiss to his brow. "Your closeness..." was all he wished for.

Kai smiled softly, "Seeming as though you can pick me up as a feather, you always have such."

Rohan chuckled. "Yes, but I would much rather you climb the mountain yourself.." he whispered.

"Climb it how? Like this?" Kai asked, getting on top of the man and straddling him.

Rohan hummed, his large warm hands caressing the spread thighs accommodating his powerful hips. "You read mind..." he smiled.

Kai grinned, pulling the tie on the man's subligaria, "do I still read mind?"

Rohan's hands tightened on the slim thighs. "Well such was not there but a few moments ago, yet upon suggestion..." he whispered, waiting for his lover's next move.

Kai smiled softly, "What would you wish of me?"

"I would have your sweet lips in a kiss..." Rohan pulled the blond down until he was lying on top of him.

Kai grinned "and what if I were to refuse?"

"I would have to claim..." Rohan whispered. "Unless I saw intent was real."

Kai grinned, "what if I wanted to kiss other than lips?"

Rohan nipped at his chin. "Do as is wish.." he whispered, eyes darkening with passion at the suggested intent, and cock rising swiftly as he had not taken his pleasure earlier.

Kai gasped and began kissing at Rohan's neck, nipping the flesh gently as he had been taught.

Rohan hummed in pleasure and leaned head to side, giving the blond plenty skin to explore if that stood his wish. Kai began to kiss slowly down the man's form, laving the skin of his abdomen. The firm muscles beneath sun-kissed, freckled skin quivered and dipped beneath his ministrations. Rohan waited with abated breath where his lover was indeed heading where he thought.

Kai finally dipped a little lover to the man's hip bones, trailing his tongue along the starting line of fiery curls. Rohan moaned softly, his belly quivering further at such pleasurable ministrations, pressing his hips further into bed to not arch into the tongue. Kai looked nervously up at the man, looking to see encouragement there. Rohan's eyes were as dark tumultuous sea, full or love and desire for his boy as he offered a smile and nod of encouragement. Kai blushed and dipped lower, kissing at the man's inner thigh. Rohan shuddered at such an intimate kiss yet held still for the blond to explore, panting with arousal softly, his cock already reaching to heavens.

Kai slowly laved higher, taking his time before he slowly touched his tongue on the tip of Rohan's cock. Rohan gasped, a groan escaping throat at finally feeling hot breath and tongue upon cock, his desire twitching at sensation. Kai's gaze flicked up to him, seeking commanding guidance. Rohan's hand took one the boy's and guided it to root of cock in a firm grasp, the other caressing his lover's lips gently before sliding into hair at the back of neck, applying only guiding pressure, easily escaped if Kai wished not to continue.

Kai tentatively sucked on the tip of the man's cock, keeping eye contact. Rohan moaned a little louder, the sound encouraging and of pure pleasure at feeling the sweet lips wrap around his girth. Kai could only take half of the man's cock, but he worked it well, albeit a little tentatively. Rohan encouraged him with soft sounds of pleasure, his hand gently guiding neck where needed but the boy appeared to have talent with lips and tongue. His fingers tightened slightly in the blond locks at a particularly pleasurable twist of tongue and his back arched off the bed, a deep moan escaping pleasure. Kai gripped the base of the man's cock with both hands, as he switched to focus on the head. The head was leaking a little seed, the cock in his grasp straining to spill as coils in belly kept tightening. He felt himself about to spill, tugging gently at the hair in his grasp. "Khai..." he warned the blond, moaning a little louder at such pleasure when nearing his end. Kai wanted to show his lover respect and did not let up.

Rohan could no longer hold off his pleasure and with a soft cry of passion spilled into his lover's mouth, his hand gripping the long blond locks instinctively. Kai swallowed as much as he could some dribbling down his chin. Rohan's strong frame shuddered under the pleasure brought to him by his lover, as he panted, attempting to gain breath as the last of his seed spilling form cock. His hold on Kai's hair loosened and he gently rubbed his cheek, looking at the blond with a satiated smile and admiration, clear in his gaze. "Come here..." he whispered.

Kai shifted up next to the man, some cum still on his chin. Rohan licked the tendrils off and pulled the boy into a deep kiss, sharing the taste, and expressing his gratitude and adoration. His arms held the boy close to his burning skin as his body calmed from the heights. Kai returned the kiss passionately, pressing his body against the man's.

Rohan felt the young cock straining against his hip and smiled into the kiss as his hand slid down his lover's stomach and palmed the blond's desire, his pace unrelenting to bring the boy much pleasure in return. Kai gasped, kissing the man heatedly and pressing his cock in to the large warm hand. Rohan rolled them over and possessed the boy's mouth with his tongue, as he pulled the slim thighs around his waist and ground his hips against the boy for added pleasure, his hand gaining pace as he felt Kai's inexperience would prevent him from lasting. Kai whimpered and shuddered as he came his body trembling in the man's arms.

Rohan pleasured him until he noted whimper changed to overly sensitive and licked the seed off his hand before pressing soothing kisses to the boy's cheeks and temple, caressing his body to aid in coming down from the heights. Kai cuddled tightly in to the men, they were a mess of sweat slicked skin and limbs. Rohan held his weight above the boy to not crush his petite frame, soothing him with soft whispers of love and encouragement. Kai shift so the man could lie beside him and he could snuggle in better. A fur was pulled over their sweat slicked bodies and the redhead carded his fingers gently through his boy's long locks, knowing the gesture would make him feel even more drowsy.

Kai smiled "when shall we marry..." he asked dozily.

Rohan chuckled. "If you promise to rest now, I shall give you my answer after some thought on the morrow.." he said gently and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Sleep meine bub."

Kai smiled and adorably pouted his lips for a kiss. Rohan chuckled and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "May dreams bring joy.." he whispered, watching as his lover's eyes closed.

…..

The morning sun was bright and early as Eirik stepped upon the sand of training arena. He was surrounded by the Germans, once holding much tension between them, but since he had found his woman of their kin, they tolerated each other much better. He was about to stretch shoulders and grab gladius when he noticed her, the flower of his days approaching him with bread.

"I brought food, to aid you," she said. Nasir was just stepping out of the villa, ready to train hard.

The man cupped her cheek in his large palm and offered a slightly rough but nonetheless gentle smile. "Gratitude, my precious flower." he said and lowered his head to press a kiss to her soft lips, unaware of the Syrian's presence amongst them.

Gisela tilted her head so the kiss rested on her cheek. "Good luck, I shall be joining in afternoon,"

He looked at her in slight confusion as he had been receptive of a kiss on occasion, but nodded. "I will count hours till sight falls on you again." he offered. He was much a rough man by nature, his origins from lands above Rhine, separated by wild cold sea. But once his sight fell upon the woman who pressed many a man into sand and accosted her fire with gladius, he attempted to adjust touch and nature to be more gentle.

Nasir grinned, it was time to lay into the man and judge him worthy, "Eirik! You spar with I today."

He turned to the Syrian, not much fond of the husband of the Great German but picked up gladius and joined him upon sand, wordlessly standing in position.

"Have you held tongue?" he asked, referring to his outburst that almost had him killed.

Eirik rolled his shoulders, remaining in position. "The Germans and I have come to agreement upon mutual tolerance." he replied, his tone naturally much growling as Crixus'.

"And what of those of Syrian origin?" he asked gently as they began basic sparring.

"They have neither caused me any offence, nor have I been particularly for of them." he answer with a shrugged as they trained with ease.

"They must have seeming as though you gave I such insult"

Eirik shook his head. "Words were not meant to hurt you but the Great German. I striked where it most hurt him, his one weakness." he admitted, his own way of apology.

"That is a coward's tactic." he warned.

Eirik shook his head. "Perhaps in this land. In my land, we used tactic to defend village, women and children. Anger opponent until rage blinds sense and strike where he does not expect it to kill." he explained.

"You do realise however, that the woman you are courting is my sister in law?" he said firmly as attack increased.

Eirik looked at him utterly surprised, lowering guard a moment and receiving slap upon back with the wood but he was back to form immediately, giving as good as he got. "I do not know you to lie yet words are hard to receive. She is his schwester?" he asked.

"His *little* sister," Nasir emphasised, "and that makes her mine too, and I will not have you simply use her for your own means, she is pure of heart and cares for you a great deal."

Eirik scowled. "I may have caused you offense with crude words aimed at your man, but you judge before you know. I am aware she is pure of heart and body, and would have it remain so until she is ready or wishes to end courtship." he replied, blocking attack from side.

"And I would have it so until you are wed, that is if we allow it so. I shall judge character before informing my husband, whom shall have final say. You will only have her if you marry her. You shall not take innocence without permanence!"

Eirik growled and attacked against spear, pressing with the weight of his body and skill fast learnt. "I do wish to lay claim to innocence!" he said and let up, circling with the man as he spat upon ground. "I cannot take what she had not given willingly. It is her choice to accept me, not my right to take." he growled, enraged at such assumption. Women and children were always much protected in his land, he would not harm one.

"I do not know of you, or your culture. I have not met your kind before, they are rare here. I can only assume worst for her protection until otherwise is shown." Nasir said firmly.

"I had three sisters of own who were taken from arms and used by roman shits as they cried for mercy and for the pain to cease." Eirik hissed, his whole frame shaking with rage. "I would not see any woman to such fate, much less by own hand." he threw gladius to sand and walked away from the Syrian to have a drink of water and attempt to calm rage.

"Do not walk away from commander!" Nasir said sharply, following after him, "Is this what you shall do in battle, if things get hard?"

Eirik turned around, his frame still shaking with rage. "I walk away to wet tongue with water and calm nerve instead of using fist." he said much too calmly.

"And this is what you need to *learn*, rage needs to be channelled, you cannot walk from it," he said. "Get back upon sand."

Eirik breathed deeply a moment before his eyes fell upon forearm where Gizzy's ribbon was tied around muscle and calmed enough to pick up gladius. He would work with the Syrian if words were true and his Gizzy was indeed sister in law.

"Good. A man who takes command is not weak, but holds epitome of respect," he said as they began to spar once more.

"Respect must be earned in my land. While you are great warrior, you have presumed worst of me and insulted intent. That is not way to earn respect. Admittedly, I have caused indirect insult first but I have acknowledged that." Eirik replied just as firmly.

"And ion my land, one apologises when they have done wrong." Nasir quipped "and we do not involve those who are innocent in to attack, calling me a whore, when words had not been exchanged between you and I is out of order"

They spared a moment in silence, Eirik contemplated his words as he blocked attacks of spear. "I admit to not knowing of your culture and custom. But if it brings peace to mind, you have my apologies for insult. It was not aimed at you but at your man." he replied, not used to apologies for what he was taught to do against one considered enemy or offender of belief.

"You may dislike me, I act as this for Gisela's sake, it was my hand that prevented husband from ending life," he divulged

Eirik shook his head. "I do not hold dislike for you." he said clearly. "You have gained respect as warrior yet not as man for I know nothing of you. And insinuating I would hurt a woman so precious enrages." he explained to the Syrian and rolled to the side, evading the spear and attacking as he was taught. "But why say one who indirectly insults you?" he wondered.

"Because I was taught to search for good in those who seemed not to deserve, I saw potential, but your attitude holds you back." he said, as he swung his spear low.

Eirik jumped back, evading it once more and aimed where side was unguarded with gladius. "What attitude would that be?" he asked.

"You isolate yourself from others, nothing good comes of such."

Eirik shook his head as they continued sparing. "I do not isolate self. You do not understand tension between people of my land, and land of Rhine. It runs in veins as blood does for many years now. We only just striked peace when Gisela agreed to see if she wanted to be mine." he revealed.

"then continue to earn trust, as I did," Nasir said encouragingly.

The Nordic man considered him a moment before nodding wordlessly.

"Lay down sword, come take walk with I."

Eirik nodded and put down his gladius, grabbing a cup with water on side. Nasir too grabbed a cup and took the man to his favourite place upon hill. "Is this not peaceful?"

Eirik looked around as he drank from cup and smelled the lavender growing nearby. "Much. Gizzy often comes here, as she has told me."

"So, tell me what goes through mind, honestly, and openly."

Eirik looked at him confused. "What is words' meaning?"

"It is good to free mind sometimes." The Syrian advised.

"My mind is filled with but three kinds of thought. Those of homeland and lost family, freedom and a woman unlike any other." he answered simply.

"Homeland and family lost, is something you never truly overcome, but you can manage it, use your fire. But remember, fire holds two sides. It can give you great power, but also cause great pain."

Eirik's lips twisted slightly. "A lesson I have bitterly learnt in past years. You do not need to show concern for such."

"Yet I will. You could be an immense warrior, a future commander, but your fire is unpredictable. I will teach you to hone such power, as Agron taught me."

Eirik's jaw tightened at mention of Agron's name. "Gratitude." he managed to say though.

"My husband is a good man." Nasir said, "he is...in many ways, a mirror of you, when I first knew you, he was very like you, rash, impulsive, and angry. I hope Gisela can heal you the way I healed he, but you still have ways to go to each such a thing." he said gently. "Earn it from me, and I shall make sure that you have it from Agron," he encouraged.

"He is great warrior." Eirik admitted but his jaw yet remained tight as he contemplated whether he shall reveal further to the Syrian.

"You have yet more to say," he said gently without looking at the man, his intuition kicking in.

Eirik remained silent a moment, his hold upon cup tightening. "The disagreement was mutual. Unkind words I have spoken of you, I have already apologised for. Mind is at war between expecting apology from him and letting it go in favour of peace for Gizzy." he revealed.

"Break words with him as a calm man, explain the goings on."

Eirik surprised him by chuckling gruffly. "If I live long enough after he finds out my intent towards his sister."

"I will take wrath, do not fear."

"Oh I do not fear." he chuckled. "The wrath of a woman knows no bounds and I am sure if Agron were to hurt me, he would have to face Gizzy. I much understand his wish to protect little sister, for I have know the feeling myself and loved all of mine, but they could be worse opponent than a man."

"Do not fear it, I have him round little finger," Nasir grinned.

Eirik chuckled gruffly. "I had suspected such, when I saw one touch calmed him to such degree." They remained in silence a moment before Eirik sat upon ground and looked at the Syrian. "Has she spoken to you of our courtship?" he asked.

"Yes, we had lengthy discussion. She was upset that Agron would not accept. I gave compromise, that I would be mediator," he said.

Eirik nodded. "I do not wish for her to become estranged from family." he said honestly.

"She never will. Agron lost her once, he will not lose her again." he encouraged.

Eirik nodded. "Has she spoken of her intent?" he asked.

"I shall not divulge such. I respect the honour of a lady," He smiled "plus, half of the fun lies in working it out for one's self."

Eirik chuckled gruffly yet again. "I did not wish to know words as such. It is that she is often of quiet nature and prefers to spend moments in peace and warm embrace." he explained. "I but wish to know of one matter, for own peace of mind, if I may."

"Make suggestion" the Syrian smiled.

Eirik leaned back on arms and looked over the city. "She becomes easily embarrassed and flushed when body reacts to my presence. I am man of experience. I see and sense the flush of cheeks, swell of breasts filling with desire and thighs moistening in embrace. It seems to cause her mind unrest. Would you give guidance upon topic I cannot with her?" he asked, proving he was both wise and considerate towards well being of his woman.

"I already have done so, though, being man who has never lain with woman I am not sure on quality of advice." He said, showing if the man showed something of self, he would return favour.

Eirik's shoulders relaxed further and he nodded. "I have attempted to break subject but once, to bring reassurance of reaction being natural, yet she ran from my embrace. I thought our courtship to be over when she had done so, but there she was the day that followed and returned to embrace with hesitant smile and flush in cheeks." he chuckled, surprisingly fondly for such a rough man.

Nasir nodded, "Natural reactions can be frightening, especially for a woman."

"I would give further guidance in matters of being one when she feels ready, but with her quiet disposition I fear she may not come to me. And while I shall honour her virginity as it should be until marriage, I intend to get her used to some touch if she is receptive. I but do not know if she wishes for such."

"I do not wish you to engage in such touch until I know you better. Not out of mistrust, but for her sake. Simply hold her, and lay kiss upon her."

Eirik remained silent a moment before turning to the Syrian and nodding. "I shall honour wish, but I know I will not refuse her outright, merely guide her if she wishes for touch before such a time you know me better. Refusal could make her shy from approach later and I would not have it so."

"Only if she makes approach." Nasir said firmly.

The Nordic man nodded. "I agree, but wished for you to be aware of intent." he said simply. He drank the rest of cup and stretched his muscular legs. He was built like Agron, tall yet not quite his height, with much muscle gained from fight and hard labour over the past years. His eyes were sharp and icy, hair nearly colour of Kai's silvery tones, yet not quite so light, curling around ear and almost reaching shoulders in length. "You wish to know me. What would you have me tell you?" he asked.

"I wish to know what form fire inside you takes," Nasir said gently, crossing his legs, playing with a blade of grass.

"What is words' meaning?" Eirik asked, not quite understanding inquiry.

"The loss of home and family is your fire. I wish to know more of it, so it may be honed to sharpened edge."

"It is topic for long discussion." Eirik said evenly even though his shoulders tensed slightly.

"We have time before meal at midday." Nasir said firmly.

Eirik nodded after a moment of silence and was about to speak when he noticed a nymph of great beauty in the field. He sat up straighter and smiled, noticing it was no nymph but his woman. "Gizzy." he said, alerting the Syrian to the woman's approach.

"We shall talk of this in eve," he said and stood, dusting himself off.

Eirik stood as well and nodded in agreement as Gisela came to stand in front of them.


	48. Chapter 48

Gisela blushed lightly at Eirik's gaze upon her before turning to Nasir, embracing him in greeting. "Bruder sends me to retrieve you from breaking words. He needs you by side." she revealed purpose.

Nasir nodded, and gave her a brief hug before setting off at a jog down the hill.

Eirik stepped closer to the beauty and cupped her cheek silently, enjoying soft skin under roughened hand and hoped touch would be well received.

Gisela smiled softly and leaned her head a little in to the touch. "What words did you break with Nasir?" he asked.

"Quite a few. Do you wish to hear of them?" he asked, motioning upon ground where they could sit a moment in peace from the loud city.

She smiled softly and sat down beside him "Does he take liking to you?"

"He wishes to know me first, I believe." Eirik answered neutrally and with a strong arm pulled her close to his side, hoping the very little strength he used did not hurt her.

Gisela leaned in to him gently. "That is good sign. What other words were shared?"

"He told me of your bruder..." he said softly, gauging reaction for he had rather heard the words from her lips than the Great German's husband.

Gisela flushed "yes...I had been meaning to say such."

"And when was meaning to become words?" he asked softly.

"When right moment was found..."

"Our lives hang in balance for months now, we may yet be short lived. You know there is not a right moment for such words. You need to trust in me to be receptive of whatever words you have to break, or thoughts to share." Eirik pulled her chin up, connecting their gaze for her to see sincerity in eyes.

"After the life of a slave, it stands hard to trust" she said gently

Eirik but pressed a kiss to her temple. "Trust has to be earned. As with all. Yet if you do not open heart to opportunity a little, it may slip from you. It is what mother used to say..."

She sighed softly "I have not been free long, I am yet to adjust."

"Do not worry for the moment. Rest." he suggested and held her close in his strong arms, providing comfort which seemed to be always welcome.

"How did a Viking fall in to Roman hands...your people do not stray far from own lands."

"I was from fisherman family. We were upon the boat, my sisters included for the day for the weather was warm and sea much peaceful. That was when Roman ship made way towards us and attacked." he recall quietly.

"You must have stood rare prize..." She said softly "there are too many Germans enslaved."

"I was seen and further trained as such. They made use of my skill with rope, net and my strength." he acknowledged.

"I hope they leave your lands be." she said gently.

Eirik but petted her hair. "If not, they shall meet much resistance. I was taught woman and children were to be protected by all means necessary. Hence if they attack village, they might walk away with empty hands...or without hands all together if they are still alive." he grinned roguishly.

She smiled then and idea came to her. "Have you ever thought of training with net as shield?" she asked.

Eirik looked at her inquisitively. "Is that custom for training in these lands?" he asked.

"It is the style of a gladiator, with trident and net, as warrior of sea, there is no reason though why you could not have net and sword or net and axe."

"If it is your wish, I shall speak to Nasir of your suggestion." he smiled kindly.

"I just feel one with such knowledge of nets could use as strength"

Eirik nodded. "A wise suggestion. I will have to make one for myself, in the way of my people. It can cause much more damage than the one these men in harbour use." he curled his lip in distaste.

Gisela smiled fondly "as my axe was specially constructed for I, with bruder's coin."

The Nordic man looked at her in surprise. "How is it different from other man's axe?" he asked.

"Lighter wood for handle. Strengthened, but lighter." she explained.

"It must be much easier to wield and throw for you." he grinned proudly.

"I never throw axe. Use small daggers." she nodded.

"Do they rest in sheaths upon thighs?" he whispered in her ear, voice much huskier at the vision her supple yet toned thighs would make with leather and daggers upon them.

She flushed deeply, swallowing hard "they do...under dress line..for surprise..."

"One day, I shall wish to take great pleasure for seeing them and feeling them beneath dress." he pressed a kiss to her temple and turned to look into the field, cooling ardour and giving time for blush to escape Gisela's cheeks.

Gisela drew her knees up to chest "We should get back to sands." she said softly

"If that is wish. Is your bruder upon sands?" he asked.

"I think he is, I shall leave now, follow after short while..." She said jumping to her feet.

Eirik halted her with gentle hand upon wrist. "May I place one last kiss for the moment upon sweet lips?" he asked gently, standing a step away from her in case she would rather leave presence without such.

She flushed bur nodded, stepping closer. Eirik cupper cheeks with his large palms and nudged their noses in tender gesture before connecting their lips in a light kiss. Gisela returned it just as gently before turning from his grasp and hurrying down the hill.

"My precious flower..." he said softly as he watched her hurry from him.

….

Nasir smiled softly at his husband as he brought the sweat slicked man some water and bread "pause, take sustenance."

Agron smiled in gratitude and drank to quench thirst, before pulling his lover into close embrace, his heated skin rubbing against the soft darker one of his lover. "I have missed you by side..." he whispered, eyes darkened with passion at feeling the smaller man close. Following their days after wedding, his hunger and adoration for the man was unrivalled and unrelenting.

"Then let us hold session of training together this afternoon". He said, looping his arms around the man's neck so they were pressed even close.

"I can already hear the cries of mercy from the recruits, and they are sweet sound for the ears..." he whispered before claiming the Syrian's lips with heated passion, brought upon by training hard and fire in veins from knocking 30 men to sand. Nasir returned the passion, knocked back a few steps by the man's ardour. Wall met back and Agron pressed his lover into it, their bodies rubbing together just outside of sight of the recruits resting for meal.

Nasir gasped "Agrun, we are upon duty..."

"And we shall return to it...after recruits have their meal.." he growled, his embrace tightening as his lips laved and tortured tender skin of neck licks and nips.

Nasir let out a soft whimper, completely powerless to refuse the man.

A chuckle sounded behind them, one gruff enough it could only have been Crixus himself. "Channel fire towards training and take to bed early. Naevia wishes for Yakub to spend time with Belle. You will have much time to tend to desire." he said and grabbed his gladius, giving them a moment to cool ardour.

Nasir flushed deeply slipping from his lovers grasp, trying to calm himself. Agron leaned a hand upon wall and took a few deep breaths to make cock subside before giving his man one last heated looking and heading back to the sand, knowing if he remained in presence a moment longer, he would have the smaller man right there and then. Nasir too calmed himself and stepped upon the sand beside his husband.

Crixus joined side and the recruits groaned in pain already at the sight of the three. Where was Gannicus and his easy talk of wine and cunt during training when they needed a break? It appeared though that the Gods were fucking with them yet again.

"Split in to your three groups." Nasir ordered

Men picked themselves from seated position and split accordingly. Eirik just arrived upon sand after moments of contemplation and headed for Nasir. "May I break short words? It is of relation to training." he said.

Agron's jaw tightened upon sight and he left to see to his own mood, knowing his lover could handle himself with the little shit.

Nasir nodded walking him to corner of sands. "What is request?" He asked

"I come from family of fishermen and have much skill with both net and sword as I was taught by father. After breaking words with Gizzy, she suggests I make net for self according to custom of people and use it as gladiator would in battle, with sword firmly on side if net is lost." Eirik revealed, aware of Agron's gaze on his back.

"Such seems sensible. Have afternoon to rest weapon, see Lugo for materials required." he said with a nod.

Eirik nodded respectfully and left grounds to seek to the ever cheerful German man. Lugo was one he could tolerate much better than the others for he was friends to anyone who respected him.

Agron's eyes followed the movement of his lover a while as his men worked formation before returning to purpose of breaking spirit of the wild dogs. Nasir smiled and turned back to train the rest of the men.

They trained most of afternoon, until the recruits looked as if their hearts would stop beating out of exhaustion, the commanders merely building up a bit of sweat after much sparring. Agron chuckled as the men trudged themselves to walls that would support them, some giving up on the intent completely and merely falling to ground beneath them in search of a moment's peace.

Nasir however selected those most tired, ready for another lesson. "Now you learn how to reignite fire even when body is exhausted."

They did not even have strength to groan in pain, somehow managing to stand in front of the man again. Agron chuckled and leaned against wall, watching his lover with heated gaze.

"Repeat training drills till you feel you can take no more. Last man standing will receive double rations for his efforts." Nasir said firmly.

The recruits groaned but motivation of food was great and they fell to positions and began drills. Nasir watched them all as though hawk. They started falling to exhaustion until only Haruk was left, gaze firmly on the Syrian even muscle screamed to cease. Nasir watched carefully as last man standing roared with pride.

"Well done, you have worked hard. However there will be no double rations. Your only incentive should be the cause, freedom, respecting those who need you. However in honour of your efforts, flatbreads will be provided at tomorrow's lunch time meal, and a cup of whine for all at trainings end."

Haruk nodded respectively at his words and walked to gain cup of water amidst others patting shoulder in prospect of flatbread and wine for them all tomorrow.

Arms slid around the Syrian, pressing him into a firm, sweat-slicked chest. "You have conquered them all my own..." Agron whispered. "Now I shall conquer you in our quarters. Run, or I shall catch you and have you upon ground where my arms reach you..." he growled, loosening hold.

Nasir grinned, "You are same as recruits, prize must be earned. Face me upon sand."

Agron growled and pushed lover away with slap upon arse, knowing that would raise pride and fire as he picked up his gladius. All the recruits sat up in excitement at the prospect of the couple fighting. Nasir's responses were lightening fast spectators hardly able to see his spear. Agron replied in kind, avoiding, blocking, attacking as the one with superior strength yet knew his lover's speed was superior to his and evaded all best he could. The match ended as usual in a draw, Nasir launched off the man and ran off to their quarters before he could be grabbed.

Agron was hot on his heels with a feral grin, bringing much amusement to the recruits who knew they would not see their commanders until tomorrow, and perhaps not even then if the German had his way.

Nasir hid, underneath the raised bed, knowing that would confuse the man for a moment. Agron arrived into quarters yet did not see his lover. He growled, wondering where he could have gone. Nasir stayed quiet, knowing he was driving his lover in to a frenzy. Agron growled, turning to leave quarters in search of his lover within villa.

When his lover was gone, Nasir stripped down lying lavishly in bed the sheets draped to barely cover him. Agron searched the pool and small storage room to see whether lover was hiding there. He was just passing by their quarters when he paused in step, noticing the smaller man upon their bed, already nude and waiting for him. He tore through the curtains, barely remembering to close them as he advanced towards the bed like a large dangerous feline ready to pounce. Leather and cloth was shed and in a matter of moments he was hovering above the Syrian, wrists firmly in grasp over head, their bodies rubbing together.

"You hid from me..." he growled.

Nasir grinned, "I am Syrian, we like to slip from *grasp*..." he said as he suddenly shifted, now having the man pinned.

Agron growled and thrust his hips up into his lover, cock now firmly planted between cheeks, rubbing over opening. "By the fucking Gods my own if I do not have you *now*..." he growled.

"You'll do *what* exactly?" he grinned leaning down as though he were to kiss the man, then pulling back, just as Agron leaned in.

Agron gathered power in shoulders and back, overpowering lover's grasp and sitting up, hands sliding around the smaller man to firmly grasp cheeks and claimed lips with much burning passion, all teeth and tongue.

Nasir returned the kisses with a grin, knowing that when the man's hand trailed lower, he'd discover another surprise. Agron squeezed cheeks firmly, trailing fingers towards cleft before breaking kiss in surprise, looking at his lover. Nasir had acquired a dildo from the whorium, figuring it would give his lover great pleasure.

Agron gasped as his fingers circled the stretched puckered opening before grasping end of the toy and thrusting it within his lover's heat. Nasir cried out softly, his body arching in pleasure. Agron growled at the beautiful display of pleasure, pleasuring his lover with gentle thrusts of the dildo as his teeth worried skin upon throat. Nasir groaned, whimpering softly beneath the man. Agron could not longer take the sounds of pleasure from his lover and pulled the toy out of the slick entrance. "Lie upon side." he growled.

Nasir did as instructed, looking back over his shoulder at the man. Agron slicked his cock with firm strokes before lying behind his lover and holding him close, devouring his lover's lips over his shoulder. His hips thrust powerfully and joined them as one, reaching deeply within his lover's heat with a deep groan. "By the fucking gods...finally...you...tease..." he growled passionately against his lover's lips. Nasir gasped, letting out the softest of moans, his body moving with his lover's.

Agron's nails scratched over the Syrian's slim thigh, holding them even closer as they moved together towards pleasure. The two kissed clumsily, lazily, enjoying this moment of luscious pleasure. Agron wished to enjoy pleasure longer yet knew he could not last after repressing desire for the whole day. His hand slid to the smaller man's cock and grasped it firmly, pleasuring him deeply and powerfully. "I..cannot last...my own...join me..." he panted softly.

Nasir's hand that was gripping his lover's arse, guiding his thrusts, and gripped a little tighter as he felt himself reaching his end. Agron shifted hips to reach deeper and thrust harshly against his lover's tender spot, spilling hot seed within him with a deep groan, his touch upon the Syrian never relenting. Nasir cried out softly as the man released himself with in him, his own release soon spilling over his lover's hand.

Agron pleasured his lover until he could take it no longer, before holding him around waist and pressing them even closer as they rested after such exertion, merely remaining close. Nasir turned his head for one last sweaty exhausted kiss. Agron kissed him reverently and pulled cloth over their lover bodies, gently pulling out of his lover yet remained close to him in the embrace, spooning the smaller man. Nasir shuddered and groaned, leaning back in to the man. They slumbered contently, Agron with a small smile upon face, remembering tomorrow would be a day of celebration.

…

Nasir sat on the top of the hill looking over Sinuessa, his knees drawn up to his chest as he looked down. He still could not shake the ominous feeling he had. He could suddenly see Agron heading towards him up the hill, Yakub sitting upon his shoulders and squealing happily. He smiled at his lover but dropped soon as he noticed the emotions in his eyes.

Nasir however smiled back, standing to greet his family, "What brings you up so high?" he asked his lover knowing the man usually did not stray far from Spartacus side these days.

Agron pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Today we celebrate, all of us. It is custom in my land to honour the gods on this day of year. All German kin and our family are to be part of celebrations today. Come, let us enjoy moments of joy.." he said gently.

Nasir looked surprised, "you have no spoken of this before..." he said gently.

Agron's eyes darkened slightly. "I had no reason to celebrate the gods then." he replied.

Nasir nodded gently, "We should come up here together you and I, sunset one evening..." he said looking out at the city

"Perhaps on the morrow. But tonight, we spar..." he said softly and leaned closer to his lover so Yakub upon his shoulders could not hear, "and then we become one to honour the goddess of love and passion.." he whispered.

Nasir shuddered softly, "I would wish to take you and then you I, you have a goddess of equality do you not? we should not forget to honour her," he said gently.

Agron cupped his cheek and smiled. It was rare his lover wished to take him and the German allowed it. But for his lover, he would give his body. "If that is wish, I would have it so... now come, it is time for family celebration." he smiled and took the Syrian's hand. "FAAAMILEEE!" squealed Yakub happily and clapped his hands. "Vaaatiiii, down!" he demanded and Agron chuckled, putting the boy down and let him run into the fields. Yakub knew to await them at the bottom of the hill so they could go to the villa together.

Nasir smiled gently "do not stray from sight little one!" he warned as the boy started to fade from view.

Agron lifted their interlaced fingers and kissed his lover's knuckles. "There are traditions associated with today's celebrations. I would be putting pigment upon you with the god's symbol, and you upon me." he explained. "I would have you as the goddess of healing. No man dares assume power over her..." he said softly, knowing his lover did not mind ambiguity of gender.

Nasir smiled gently. "Is there a god of fire? for I'd have such upon you."

Agron nodded. "I shall burn up an inferno for us tonight.." he said with an adoring and heated look at his lover.

Nasir shuddered softly, before Yakub scurrying up to them balling his eyes out, two scrapes on his knees. Agron picked him up gently and pressed kisses to his cheek. "What happened little one?" he asked gently.

"fell over.." he cried "ouchie..."

Agron chuckled. "But you stood back up, you are a strong little one. Tell you what Yakub. Wala will heal you, you know he heals people so well. And afterwards, you can help paint us for celebration. Like you did when he put pigment on walls, remember?" he asked, knowing that would instantly brighten up their son's world.

The little boy smiled through his tears "w-weally?"

Agron nodded. "Yes little one, you may. Here," he said and wiped the boy's warm tears, "you can go with wala to our quarters where he will make ache better, while vati gets Spartacus to celebrate with us now and Belle and the rest of family later."

He nodded, sniffling a little. Nasir took the boy and saw to his scrapes, tying cloth around the scrapes as he was a wary parent and wanted to be careful of any infection. Agron came in with their leader who was in mean time guarded by Rohan, and watched their son squeal happily. The boy ran over to the man completely forgetting his injuries, cuddling Spartacus' leg tightly.

Spartacus chuckled and pulled the boy up upon his hip. His armour was discarded for the day as he was informed of the custom of his brothers and many of the recruits. They would celebrate today and joy filled his heart at another moment for him and his brothers, and all those he came to consider his family as well. "Good morning to you little warrior. What happened to your knees?" he asked as he carried the boy over to the cushions and sat down.

"I fell over, vati said I brave," he said.

Spartacus nodded. "All warriors fall, but it is sign of bravery to return on your feet."

"I cried...but I got up and ran to vati"

"You did well little warrior, your fathers should always protect you." he said proudly.

He nodded with a smile "what god will you be?! I be god of hope that's what wala says, why is that?"

Spartacus looked at the Syrian and smiled, nodding respectfully at the suggestion. "Because little warrior, it is you, and Belle and others much precious to each of us that fight for freedom, that bring much hope to heart." he said. "And I do not know, I have not been told of which god I shall be yet.." he said and looked to the Great German.

Agron chuckled. "Mind settled on the God of peace, for that is what you strive to bring for all of us...and the peace that your heart yearns for.." he added more softly, knowing Spartacus wished to be with his Sura more than anything.

Nasir nodded with a grave expression not wishing the man he saw as a mentor, almost father figure, to ever leave this world.

Spartacus offered a smile. "Gratitude. I shall honour suggestion." he said and looked at the little one. "I hear marks with pigment are to be painted upon chest. Would you mine little one?" he asked.

Yakub beamed "vativativati what it look like?"

Agron chuckled and picked up some chalk, drawing the shape upon ground. "Be careful to draw it well little one. It will be blessing to Spartacus and to us all." he said and handed him blue pigment. Blue the colour of peace.

He himself picked up green and pulled his lover close. "May I have honour of painting yours my only?" he asked.

Yakub worked with a pout of concentration on his lips, the mark was shaky bur clearly drawn.

Nasir smiled and nodded "you may husband"

Spartacus sat still for the boy, smiling encouragingly at him.

Agron pressed a deep kiss to his lover's lips before scooping pigment upon finger and with gentle steady hand drew the shape of the goddess of healing over his lover's heart. Once finished, he bent down and pressed a kiss upon the soft skin above the mark. "My god, my goddess..." he said, referring to all of his lover's dual nature.

Nasir flushed softly and was about to respond when their boy squealed "vatiiii! sparty daw on meeeeeee!"

Agron chuckled and looked at their son. "The mark suits you very much little one." he complimented before turning to his lover and pressing a kiss to his forehead, holding still for his lover to mark him.

Nasir carefully marked the man with red pigment, focussing hard. Agron smiled softly at the look of intense focus on his lover's face and stood still for him, enjoying the feeling of the slim finger caressing his skin firmly.

Nasir stepped back, looking at it "is...that right?" he asked.

Agron looked down at his chest and smiled. "Gratitude my only..." he said softly.

"I still wish for you to teach me more runes..." he smiled

"I shall, one day..." he smiled and pulled his lover close. "Now may I have a kiss? To seal to union of the God of herbs and healing, and the one of fire..."

"As long as kiss does not set herbs to fire" he smiled.

Agron pulled his lover closer until their bodies were pressed together completely. "Perhaps only a little..." he whispered and claimed his husband's lips deeply and hungrily, yet adoringly in the moment of Yakub's preoccupation.

Spartacus chuckled softly, covering the little boy's eyes to give the two a moment of privacy. Agron hummed softly and pulled away after a moment, nuzzling his nose tenderly. "Come, let us mix pigment for the rest of our family." he smiled.

"Let us make purple for our sisters," he smiled.

Agron nodded and picked up the giggling boy who was asking for mwah and pressed many a kiss to his cheek. "You are our like bundle of hope little warrior. Help wala mix colour for tante, saxa and Naevia."

Yakub beamed very proud of his yellow symbol, the colour the group now always associated with the boy, due to the ribbon he proudly wore. "What colour we mix?" he asked excitedly

"Red and blue. Here, help wala, vati needs to speak with your best friend." he smiled.

"dat make puuuuuuuuuuppooool" he said excitedly.

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That is my clever boy. Now go help wala.." he said gently and let his boys play with the pigment as he sat beside their leader.

"Soon.." he said softly. Nasir may think Agron did not notice these happenings but the German knew his husband. It would happen soon and his lover's eyes told him of the fear he felt as each day got closer.

Spartacud nodded. "I would have you finish preparations to leave. We fight until all weak and unable slip upon the ridge. Then we follow. But all has to be as quick as possible."

Argon immediately shook his head. "I have given orders to Rohan and Kai to take care of the ill and Crixus is helping with training. It is Saxa and Naevia who finish preparations. I will not stray from side." he said devotedly.

"Keep family in sight, I will not have another family torn apart by this,"

Agron watched his husband and their son a moment but remained silent, knowing in his heart he had never loved anyone more in the world..yet that might not be enough.

Nasir and Yakub were singing a little song together about mixing the paint, completely in their own world.

That was until Gizzy and Rohan entered with radiant smiles, Kai trailing behind them curiously. "Gutten morgen." said Rohan and they wished each other blessings of the gods with the great German. Gizzy knelt down beside her nephew and opened her arms wide for him as she so got used to doing now.

Yakub beamed "tannnnnnnnnnnntttee"

Gizzy nuzzled his silky hair. "Yaaaaaaakub...meine kleine Yaaaakub..." she sing-songed happily and tickled his belly.

Yakub giggled "I a godwess!" he squealed.

"Show me.." she said and looked at his little chest. "goddess of hope, very fitting bebe.." she nuzzled his cheek. "What you think I be?" she asked.

"RORO BE GODWESS OF POOOOONNNIESS!" he exclaimed much to the room's amusement.

Agron chuckled. "That would be fitting, the god of all living forest creatures and animals... as for Khai, what shall we have him as?" he wondered, looking for suggestions.

"perseverance," Spartacus said quickly, at which Kai flushed deeply.

Rohan smiled at his lover gently. "Much fitting. I would have it painted in green however, to show his affinity for healing as well." he suggested and received a nod of consent from Agron.

"And what of you meine kleine gizzy?" he asked his sister.

"Fortune for certain," Nasir said quickly, but then looked hesitant, "I mean...she found Agron again, what are the chances, and I sense she is a lucky charm,"

Agron chuckled. "It is good fortune indeed. And it shall be coloured purple for that is the colour of fortune in our land."

Crixus and Naevia soon joined them with Belle. Belle of course was given the goddess of purity, Crixus the god of devotion and Naevia the goddess of transformation.

Yakub suddenly clapped his hands. "Sasaaa!" he squealed at another of his aunties. She came in with Gannicus, who did not look happy at the prospect of German celebration, but wine was already heavy upon tongue so he just grinned at all present. "What god shall gannicus be?" asked Rohan.

Spartacus and Crixus but chuckled. "He already stands the God of the Arena. Let him represent humanity, and the power of human will and dedication." said Spartacus wisely and the Celt received the sign of human man upon his chest in orange pigment.

"What of Saxa?" inquired her, lover as the woman beside him returned his feline smile and all was decided within a moment. "Saxa deserves the mantel of a goddess for her wild beauty, yet I would have her one with much power and danger in nature. She shall be the goddess of wrath, for no woman is her rival at slicing throats of Roman, but Naevia perhaps." Agron complimented and the German woman grinned feraly at such honour as she was painted in red.

"If I were to give a roman god to Gannicus, it would be Bacchus" Nasir teased.

Gannicus spat on the ground. "Roman gods hold no meaning, they are as much shit as the roman people are.." growled the man, but Saxa pressed against him and whispered something in his ear that had him grinning again and he relaxed, sitting down upon the cushion.

"Or the Greek god Dionysus," he offered, then beckoned Saxa over to him.

Saxa looked surprised a moment but smiled at her brother and sat at his side, wondering what was his wish.

Nasir quickly drew a small symbol on the inside of her wrist "goddess of fertility..." he said softly "may it bring you luck" he smiled.

She blushed slightly but pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Ghratitude." she said softly and returned to her lover's side.

Nasir smiled softly at her, looking down at his own symbol with a soft smile.

He felt a large callused hand upon his thigh as his lover sat at his side and pulled the Syrian close. "My only.." he said softly, phrase he much used these days.

Nasir smiled, "the phrase seems never off tongue" he said gently, leaning in to his husband.

Nasir petted his hand gently. "You are my husband. You shall forever be my one and only." Agron said with much adoration and devotion. "I would have you remember every single day while lips are able to speak." he added softly.

"How shall I remember so much, we have years ahead of us," he said softly.

"I shall have to remind you then. Each year, each month, each week and each day." Agron replied softly, pulling his husband to sit in his lap, the others now used to the two of them keeping much closer to each other at all times possible when Agron was not trailing Spartacus'.

Nasir smiled "remind me of it every morn I wake by side"

"I shall do all within my power to do so.." Agron said softly and lifted the Syrian's chin gently with his fingers from a tender kiss.

Nasir smiled softly "I trust you shall.."

That was when little Belle crawled over to Yakub and mimicked them by sitting in his lap. "YAYAYAYAYAY!" she babbled happily and hugged him close, pressing wet baby kisses to his cheek.

"Belbelebelebelebel" Yakub replied happily, bouncing the girl in his lap like his vati did to him.

Agron smiled. "By the gods, those two are meant to be." he chuckled.

Nasir smiled softly "he shall become a powerful protector"

He is our son, of course he shall. But she will not need protection. the daughter of the undefeated Gaul will be even more fierce with knives than Saxa." he grinned.

Nasir smiled "every younger girl needs a hero"

"Not only young girls need one however." Agron replied.

"What are you implying?" he asked.

"Look at Kai. Ever since Rohan saved the most precious part of him, and killed for him, there is a light in his eyes when he looks at the older kin. It is admiration, and a wish to take care of the one who takes care of him, and saves him from the world by making him better.." Agron said perceptively just as Kai turned to smile radiantly at the redhead, his eyes half-lidded and full of the light.

"I guess then you stand as my own" Nasir said softly leaning in to the man "I should get you a cape of satin like the gods" he teased.

Agron chuckled. "Hardly. You stand as my own hero, for you have saved me in more ways you would even know..." Agron pressed a kiss to the Syrian's forehead.

"Inform me of some" Nasir said softly, chuckling gently as his son continue to bounce Belle, both children getting great amusement from it.

Amidst the happy squeals and much laughter from their family, Agron held his lover tighter as he spoke soft words only in to his ear. "You have saved my heart, carefully with thread and needle of love closed wounds, old and new, and gave it sense to feel again...and you have saved my mind, even if you torture it constantly by the slightest of shift against my body that brings you comfort yet makes my cock rise..." he said softly,.

Nasir shuddered softly at his lovers words "you have changed me for the better Agron"

Agron shook his head. "I cannot take prize for doing such a thing. Love changes a man, but if it is for the better lies of the shoulders of the man himself..." he said softly, his arms tightening around his lover' frame.

"Well I say that it was so" he grinned always having to be right

Agron growled softly and nipped his neck. "See...you break but a few teasing words and you already make cock rise...I wish it was eve already..."

"You should have been god of arousal" he teased.

"And you should have been the goddess of temptation..." Agron grinned back at his lover before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss once more.

Nasir hummed softly "I think you shall have to pray to the goddess of patience" he teased as he removed himself from the man.

Agron growled at him with a grin. "Tonight.." was all he needed to say.

Nasir threw him a wink before pulling his son on to his lap bouncing both him and Belle.

Agron's eyes looked over their family as he calmed down until his gaze met Rohan's across from him, and they shared a slightly pained grin. Gods, they both wished they already had their lovers to themselves.


	49. Chapter 49

Rohan pulled Kai closer into his side possessively. Kai let out a small squeal, not expecting the sudden touch. Rohan smiled gently at his lover, his thumb rubbing over the blond's prominent hipbone. Kai shuddered slightly, leaning back in to the touch. The redhead smiled at his lover's reaction to his touch and tightened his arms around him, his nose nuzzling the tender skin behind Kai's ear.

Kai hummed gently "will I be sparring tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Is that your wish?" Rohan asked him gently.

He nodded "I will lose...but I would like to try"

"Then we shall spar together...before I take you to out bed and not let you out of embrace for many hours..."

He shook his head "let me face someone who knows me not."

Rohan's arms tightened around the blond protectively a moment but he sighed. "What of Lugo?"

"He is huge" Kai gasped, "do you think I would have chance?"

Rohan chuckled. "He may be corded with much muscle, but you forget weight slows down a man often. use that to advantage. Yu may not have much of muscle but you are quicker than lightening. it would take you no time to slip beneath grasp and press sword to spine."

"I hope so...I a€ not yet profficent with sword, I shall try dagger"

Rohan shook his head. "You will be fighting with something much better.." he said softly,. he had a present for his lover. His gaze met Agron's across the room again and lifted and inquiring brow in silent excuse. Agron nodded, giving them leave a moment before turning back to Spartacus.

"Come.." said Rohan gently.

Kai looked at him curiously, letting himself be lead to their quarters

Rohan smiled and stopped him at the side of their bed. "Sit right upon the edge..." he instructed gently. Kai was wearing a long tunic of soft green today and Rohan knew he held nothing but subligaria beneath it.

Kai sat on the edge of the bed as instructed looking at up at his lover inquisitably. Rohan knelt down in front of his lover and with gentle large hands spread the slim soft thighs, pressing closer to kiss his lover. And just as he was about to connect their lips, he merly grinned and Kai could feel slightly cold, soft leather fastening over his thighs.

Rohan got him a pair of knives and daggers, all lighter of metal to suit his lover's hold, and engraved with his innitial.

Kai gasped "these are of quality of a soldier..."

"And I have already spoken with Nevia. She agrees that your skill in bow and arrow is growing rapidly. we would shorten your time with her and have you learn better with daggers and knives. to defend yourself from all..."

He nodded "leather feels strange against flesh"

"You will not even notice its presence in but a few days, I promise.." Rohan smiled and pulled at the open thighs, tugging them more firmly around himself and pressed them close. "Fuck...I wish I could have your pleasure now..." he whispered, his lips already making a burning path down the blond's tender throat.

Kai groaned "If we are quick..." he breathed.

Rohan grinned, oh how he had corrupted his previously innocet lover to the cause of pleasure. Kai was suddenly lifted up and pressed against the wall, his thighs open wide to accomodate his lover as Rohan took off their subligarias and let their cocks grind togehter pleasurably. Kai gasped, pulling the man into nipping kisses. The redhead growled with much hunger and fire before taking over the kiss, his tongue curling around the blond's and taking as as much as he was giving, as his hand slid between them and grasped both their cocks.

Kai panted softly, letting out one of his adorably arousing whimpers. Rohan growled slightly as the sound went straing into his cock and pressed the blond harder against the wall. Fuck the gods how he wanted, no, needed to claim this beautiful creature. Not yet...

"nhnn..." Kai whimpered so close to release.

Rohan tugged on their cocks harder as his hips thrust against his lover's, nearing his end as well. But he would first see Kai to his pleasure. Kai came very quickly in his youth, with a small strained whimper. Rohan groaned at the feeling of hot seed spilling over his hand and own cock as he pumped a little harder and soon joined Kai in pleasure. Kai shuddered softly as his lover's release landed on his thigh. Rohan panted softly against his lover's neck before licking his hand off both their releases in the blond's sight with a wink.

Kai shuddered, his cheeks flushed "pass wet cloth..." he asked gently.

Rohan pressed a soft kiss his to his warm cheek, before pulling the blond higher upon his hips and carrying him back to the bed. He picked up the wet cloth by the bedside and cleaned them up off the cum.

"We have to return and join the rest of the family." Rohan said softly.

Kai nodded taking another cloth to cool his reddened face. Rohan however gently grasped his wrist. "Do not hide flush of pleasure, it makes you radiant.." he whispered gently.

"I only wiash to lesson flush a little..." he said quietly.

Rohan caressed his jaw gently. "Is something the matter?" he asked with concern at how quiet Kai was behaving. usually he was more radiant and relaxed after their pleasure, if a little shy.

Kai smiled "I just don't want to be the figure of jokes is all.."

Rohan shook his head. "Pleasure and love are not something to be embarrased about." he said gently with an adoring smile.

"I dont like the teasing..." he blushed.

Rohan nodded. "Very well." he said and let his lover sooth heat in cheeks before pulling on his subligaria and correcting leather upon thighs and back.

Kai smiled softly, giving the man a small twirl. Rohan pulled him into a gentle kiss and they joined their family to share meal and break words. Little Belle did not move from Yakub's side or lap, the boy much happy in her presence, as they exchanged little wet child kisses upon cheeks, and small tickles, the beautiful girl giggling and babbling happily. Agron held his lover close, occasionally nuzzling his neck lovingly just to be close to him.

"Your mind has been heavy of late," Nasir said softly, "As has my own. To where do your thoughts drift?" he asked, looking in to the fire.

Agron's hand tightened upon his lover's waist unconsciously. "Upon our family, this war, our lives...there has been much to think about."

"Such as?" Nasir asked gently,leaning in a little to the man,

"Such as our son hopefully surviving to marry Belle.." he chuckled, trying to lighten mood as he looked at the two.

"Do not try to slither past inquistion," he said softly.

Agron chuckled. "It is true to be a part of my thoughts, the two of them are so affectionate with each other." he said softly. "Other than that, thoughts are heavy with preparation of recruits for the battle...the approaching threat and providing for my family.."

"You provide what we need, and I am sure you shall continue once we have freedom," he offered encouragingly.

"Perhaps..." Agron said softly, yet there was doubt in his heart for his own future. For now his doubt was his own however.

Nasir sighed, "i can feel your doubt my husband..."

Agron caressed his hip. "What do you feel my only?" he asked gently.

"that you doubt you will stay the course with us...my dreams...they get worse, as your mind is slowly becoming decided..."

Agron leaned his head to the side, breathing in the scent of his lover's jasmine hair. "What do you dream of?" he asked.

"you know what images plague mind," he said gently, his voice a little shaken.

Agron embraced him tightly, holding him close. "I am very sorry that such dreams plague mind my only, and on my behalf.." he said softly.

"Then why do you not heed such prophecy? Spartacus himself lost loving wife, because he did not accept her words," he said softly.

"He did...he killed them alll...and he shall continue to do so..." Agron said softly. "I try to heed words my only. There is no one I love and care for more than you and Yakub. No one..." he said softly.

"So my words hold no meaning, as you are desperate to cleave path of your own?" he asked softly, moving away a little from Agron' s arms.

Agron shook his head. "It is not so. Your words hold great meaning to me, and they often give me hope...I am not cleaving path of my own, I follow...to secure freedom." he said softly.

"Trust in me and freedom and life shall be secured, I know of it,"

"My doubt is never with you my only, know that..." Agron said gently. "And I shall always trust in you, as I always have." he replied, and it was very true to his heart. He just did not know if it would be enough to sway him from decision.

"I shall have to prove my will to you with powerful spectacle this eve,"

Agron cupped his cheek gently. "You do not need to prove a thing to me." he said softly.

"If you still have such doubts, I feel I must."

Agron smiled sadly. "I'm sorry..." he said simply. And he was, for how he was hurting his lover and their bond.

Nasir pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "show no such smile love. How can you when our son teaches Belle formation," he chuckled, and nodded on the boy who was showing the young toddler how to hold his training sword, the girl who had just learnt to walk wobbling a little on her feet.

Agron laughed softly. "I shall make smaller gladius for her." he said, looking at the children affectionatelly.

"you'll need a twig for one so small" Nasir chuckled and smiled softly at Crixus. He could see the pride and love for his daughter shining with in his eyes, as no doubt was mirrored in his own for his son.

Spartacus tapped Agron's shoulder and motioned for the curtain, wishing to speak with him. The Great German turned to his lover. "I shall be by side soon again, Spartacus wishes to break words is all." he said softly.

Nasir nodded, focussing his attention on watching his son, to quell the fear that churned in his belly.

Agron sensed it and squeezed his hand a moment. "I promise all is well, I shall be back soon.." he said gently before leaving.

Nasir nodded, and just watched his son trying to teach Belle, who was much more interested in waving the sword around manically.

Kai had noticed his mentor's sadness and came to sit by Nasir's side. "May I inquire...what causes s-sadness in eyes?" he asked timidly, concerned.

"It is nothing to trouble such innocent mind," Nasir said gently.

Kai shook his head, his features firming slightly. "I hold innocence when it comes to knowledge of bodily passion but do not take me for fool. I am to be married, and have my own stubborn German. Speak. If not to me, then to Naevia. But you should speak what weights upon mind and heart with one other than your man."

"In a world such as which we live, where privacy is scarce, I shall take small pieces while I can, my mind is mine Kai," he said tersely, his nerves frayed by his dreams and fears for his husband's decision.

Kai flushed and lowered gaze. "A-apologies, I only meant comfort.." he said softly and stood to leave the Syrian to his thoughts. He was saddened by his own inability to aid his mentor, where he had been much help to him and Rohan.

Nasir just sat in silence, waiting for the return of his love, already feeling guilty for the way in which he had spoke to Kai.

Rohan noticed his lover's distress and let the boy curl up into his side, holding him close across the room. "What is the matter, meine bub?" he asked gently, carding his fingers gently through the long locks in a way he knew soothed the blond.

"Nasir, he is out of sorts this eve."

Rohan looked over at the Syrian a moment before pulling his lover into his lap for closeness. "I understand mind. Do not let any words shared between you leave effect. His mind is but frayed, he senses the battle's closenes.." he said gently, cupping his cheek and offering a loving smile to sooth him.

"And do you head for mountains, as I shall?" he asked his lover nervously.

Rohan nodded. "Agron knew you wished me by side. We shall aid and protect the children and the sick." he said gently.

Kai could not help but let a smile split his face in two, "gratitude!"

Rohan chuckled and kissed him lovingly. "Save gratitude for the Great German who assigned my role." he said gently. "Speak of the man and he appeares." he chuckled as Spartacus and Agron returned, the Great German seating himself by his husband's side.

Nasir leaned gently in to his lover, "What words did you break?"

Agron pulled the smaller man close into his form. "It is of no matter my own. Not words broken upon strategy or freedom, merely those of a brother." he said softly.

Nasirs shoulders immediately relaxed, "i see..." he said gently.

Agron pressed a kiss to his temple. "What have I missed?" he asked.

"Nothing of much, I think I might have offended Kai however..."

Agron looked at his lover curiosly. "To what extent?" he asked.

"I was short with him, he asked to share thoughts." he said softly with a sigh.

Agron rubbed his side gently. "Do not worry my only. I am sure words are forgotten by news his lover brings." he chuckled at seeing the blond's radiant loving smile aimed at the redhead who held the boy in his lap possesively.

Nasir smiled sadly, he could not help but feel jealous of the boy.

Agron caressed his cheek gently. "why such sad smile?" Agron inquired.

"I cannot help but feel a small amount of envy, their future seems so certain.."

Agron shook his head. "None of us have a certain future. In the eyes of the world we are the damned, and this is our war. And there shall always be casualty in a war such as this…" he said softly.

"Yes but it does not have to stand as you" he urged.

"I know that my own..." Agron said gently.

"Good" was all his lover responded.

Spartacus then stood and clapped his hands. "As the sun grows tired upon the sky and sets, it is now time for celebration and contest with the German kin who worked hard today to gather and join us in front of the villa with a small feast to honour the Gods of their land. Come, let us join them." he smiled at his family.

Nasir smiled softly standing up, offering a hand to his lover and excited yakub jumping in to arm's "walalalalalalalalala creeksoos says me and belllla can give demostation!"

Agron chuckled heartily as he picked both the children up over his hips. "Of course you may little warrior. Now come, hold on tight for there will be many of kin and you do not want to get lost." he smiled as they walked down in front of the villa. Many a german recruit, women and previous house slaves greeted them with a loud cry of celebration, as Agron, Rohan, Kai, Gizzy and Saxa were of kin and much respected.

Kai was nervous about his match with Lugo. Agron put the children down and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. Spartacus stepped aside and motioned for Agron to speak to his kin, as was expected of the Great German. Agron smiled at his kin and begun his speech in native tongue. "Our fates are much undecided for the cloud of threat darkens at the horizon with Roman armies approaching. But tonight, let all be forgot, for we honour our Gods and pray to them for strength, for guidance and for freedom in this war." he spoke clearly, before switching to latin. "And so we shall contest, wet the sand with blood and sweat and hope our prayer is heard loudly in heavens. The God or Goddess that graces your chest will be your patron tonight, treat them with honour." he said and the lifted a cup with mead as the crowd lifted theirs with a roar. And so it begun, the recruits the first ones to take to sands. Next it was a display by Belle and Yakub, the two giggling babes swishing their swords about.

The crowd was much amused, watching the children of the two closest commanders to Spartacus himself. Spartacus clapped his hands for the children as they were taken from sands to sit upon strong shoulders and watch. "Kai and Lugo, take position!" he said and raised his cup.

Rohan stopped his lover a moment to press him to his chest. "Remember daggers beneath tunic. They will be of great surprise and can provide distraction.." he whispered last words of guidance before letting the blond take to sand.

Kai swallowed hard nodding taking to the sand. Lugo was a friendly beast and held much respect for Agron and his lover, who he still called little man sometimes, now with affection only though. Lugo grabbed his weapon and stood upon sand, turning to Nasir a moment. "I say you little man, but he even smaller. Hope he turn warrior like you." he grinned and nodded to the blond, showing his words were but teasing camaraderie. Kai only nodded, looking at the huge hammer the man bore.

"Begin!" Spartacus gave command and Lugo swung his hammer in a first attempt to attack.

Kai ducked and the man faltered forewarfd a little. Maybe this could be useful if he made Lugo move fast enough to fall... Lugo swung again, watching the little blond dance away from him. Kai began to dodge faster and faster. Lugo swung powerfully as he saw an opening but the blond evaded him once more and he could not stop the swing from propelling him forward. Kai stuck out his foot to aid the man in his tumble and pounced atop him taking one of the daggers from his tight pressing it to Lugo's throat. Lugo chuckled beneath him and stilled, letting the little man know he had won. The crowd looked much surprise at the blond's victory and Rohan was the first who begun laughing joyously and clapping his hands for his lover, the victor.

Kai looked simply relieved to have not come out of it battered and brusied. Rohan chuckled and motioned for his lover to join him once more as the crowd begun clapping for the surprising victor. Kai scurried to his side, embarressed by the attention.

Rohan chuckled. "You have won my love, heart sweels with pride for you.." he said gently and once the crowd focused on the next contest, he himself took the dagger and slipped his hand beneath the tunic to sheath it sensually.

Kai shuddered slightly at the touch, his inner thigh particularly sensitive.

"I shall bring you yet more pleasure tonight for such a wonderful display, meine bub..." Rohan whispered in his ear.

Kai flushed very deeply fidgeting with his tunic hem. Rohan just held him close to his side, chuckling as Saxa and Naevia sparred lightly. Many a man was of course aroused by the site of two women battling it out. Rohan and Agron exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes. It was no wonder of course, for they were both beautiful women, but the reaction of the crowd was much predictable. Spartacus smiled and took a sip from wine. "Who wishes to spar next?" he asked.

Nasir grinned and stood, wondering whom would face him. It was none other than Eirik who stepped from the crowd, grinning. He knew Nasir would beat him, but it was worth to show the Syrian his honest intent and honour.

Nasir chuckled "Are you sure? Gisela, please join." he smiled.

Gizzy blushed darkly but joined the man's side and Eirik smiled at her gently before they both attacked the Syrian, from each side. Agron watched the display with a slight frown, his arms crossed across his chest.

Nasir focussed on Eirik, pulling him close a moment, "Fight honourably, impress Agron."

The Norse man gave an almost imperceptible nod and the real fight begun as Gizzy begun using her daggers as well, keeping Nasir on his toes, while Eirik attempted moves taught and some that came naturally of his large stature. Nasir was moving quick barely dodging...this would take improvising. Eirik suddenly grasped Gizzy around waist and propelled her forward, following with focus upon the Syrian's feet, trying to get him into sand. Nasir grinned. Oh no, that was his favourite move, it wasn't being used against him.

Eirik saw the grin and grinned back himself, knowing the Syrian's thought as he had seen him fight with his German. He side stepped instead of going for the obvious and attempted to get behind the man. Nasir grinned, letting the man grab him from behind. Time to use a move Agron had been traching him for a few weeks, how to flip a man twice your size over your shoulder. With a grunt of effort Nasir flipped Eirik cleanly over to the ground. The momentum knocked Gizzy back as well and finally he had them both down.

Agron's frown deepened momentarily as he saw the grins exchange between his husband and the unpleasant Viking, but he grinned with pride as Nasir used the tactic he has been teaching him. Nasir panted exhaustedly, helping Gizzy to her feet. Eirik stood as well and nodded to Nasir in respect with a grin. Nasir clapped in to the shoulder and headed back to his lover. Agron's eyes were however on the Viking who was now speaking to his sister, his lips set firmly in displeasure but he relaxed slightly when she hurried off to speak with Kai and the man stepped out of sight into the throng of people.

"What plagues you?" Nasir asked, sitting in the mans lap, knowing how much it pleased him when he did so in public.

Agron's strong arms instantly wrapped around his lover, holding him close into his large warm chest. "The Viking, his mere presence is a displeasure.." he growled slightly.

"You need to let the past go my love..." he said softly. "he has more than prooven himself worthy..."

"Has he?" Agron said soubtfully. "And how would that be, my only?"

"He trains hard daily, I have broke regular word with him, he is completely remorseful about what transpired between you."

Agron's lips were still set in a firm line however. "I shall have to judge as such for myself." he said simply, not pleased that he was not aware of his husband in such contact with the viking.

"Why not have him at dinner upon a night?"

Agron looked at his lover a long moment. "You would have him eat with our family?" he asked.

"Where stands the harm?" he asked gently.

The notion displeased Agron greatly, his opinion on the man much set. Insulting his lover was not only greatly insulting but in his eyes unforgivable. But it seemed to be his husband's wish. And he would have chance to observe the interraction between the blond and his Nasir, to gauge his lover's words upon knowing the Viking. "If that is your wish.." he finally said.

"I would like that very much, there is too much hatred in this world..." he said softly.

Agron's features instantly softened at his lover's words, knowing he was already much troubled by the prospects of future. he did not wish to add futher harm to comfort by unpleasant words. "Have you had enough of celebrations? Mind wonders whether your wishes from this morn still stand.." he said gently, rubbing the Syrian's cheek affectionatelly.

He nodded, "let us retire to silence..."

Agron nodded to Crixus, the Gaul had promised to take Yakub in for the night as their son seemed quite inseperable from their little princess. He stood and held his lover close to side as they made their way back up the stairs of the villa into their quarters. Nasir leaned gently on his lover, not because he needed to, just to be close.

Agron held the curtain aside for his lover. The fire was crackling merrily to warm them, as the weather was beginning to become cold once more, winter approaching. "Come, let us take to furs and I shall warm heart and body..." Agron whispered into his ear.

Nasir smiled softly, leaning back in to his lover's arms a little. Agron's arms held his lover close before his fingers fell to the trousers upon the Syrian's hips, sliding the fabric down his skin to get access to every inch of soft dark skin. Nasir shuderred softly, swaying a little in his lover's hold.

The German turned his lover around in his hold and lifted his chin up for an intimate kiss, filled with love and passion. Nasir returned it, completely naked in front of his lover. Large calloused hands, always warmer by a few degrees than his lover's skin, roamed every inch they could reach, sliding over soft skin, rubbing firm sides and pulling their hips closer together. Nasir hummed softly in to their tender kisses as he slowly reached down, palming his lover's cock through his subligaria.

Agron groaned slightly at the pleasure of the Syrian's touch. "My Nahzeir.." he whispered against his lover's lips.

"My Agrun..." he said just as gently.

"What is to your need for now?" he asked gently. He knew his lover wanted to have him in kind. He had only submitted to the Syrian's touch and cock twice before, in times after they have claimed the city and his husband's mind was plagued by nightmares and fear of touch. But he would do so again, as they were equals, even if he much prefered to pleasure his lover in different ways.

"I want you..." he said softly.

Agron caressed his neck tenderly. "Then have me as is your wish..." he replied in kind.

Nasir kissed him deeply, "Thank you my love..."

Agron shook his head. "It is not a matter to express gratitude over. I am just as much yours as you are mine, Nahzeir.." he whispered against his cheek, nuzzling the Syrian affectionatelly.

Nasir kissed him passionatley, lying them down in the furs. Agron returned each kiss, their tongues locked in a heated dance. He bent his thigh slightly to reach the last piece of leather and weapon strapped to his body.

As he did, one of Nasir's oiled fingers gently pressed against his entrance. Agron gasped, not expecting his lover to take advantage of such position. The Syrian had not had him upon back before, and perhaps that was why he now wished him to be such... His hand flew up to the Syrian's upper arm, steadying himself and lay calmly beneath his lover, allowing for the touch with trust.

Nasir leaned in for a deep kiss as he gently pushed a finger inside. Agron groaned into the kiss they shared, his body unused to being breached in such manner and the tight ring of muscle clamped down upon the intrusion. He willed his body to accept his lover, shuddering slightly at the intimacy of their contact.

Nasir kissed him passionately trying to distract him from the strang sensation. Agron willed his body to loosen slightly, getting lost in the maginificent kiss bestowed upon him. His other hand reached up to tangle in the mass of raven silk upon his lover's neck. Nasir pressed another finger within him gently.

Agron nipped at his lover's bottom lip, swallowing a hiss at the slight burn at the action, but as a man once gladiator, he was used to pain and willed his body to accept it rather than fight it. Nasir was tender and patient, preparing his lover thouroughly. Agron suddenly arched slightly beneath him as the crooked fingers within him grazed against that tender spot that made him see sparks. He gasped softly and looked up at his lover. "I am ready for you, my only. you may have me without a worry..." he whispered against the Syrian's lips encouragingly.

Nasir returned the affections passionately as he oiled his cock, slid out his fingers and pressed inside in a fluid change over, pressing gentle inch by inch. Agron groaned softly as he was joined as one with his lover, his legs falling open a little wider to accomodate his lover and one of his thighs raising higher upon the Syrian's waist, allowing him to reach deeper if that was his wish.

Nasir paused when he was fully inside his love, kissing him softly, "is this alright..." he asked gently.

Agron offered a soft smile. "We are one, and no matter the way, it always warms heart and makes blood rise in veins my only.." he said softly.

Nasir smiled tentatively and gently thrust inside his lover. Agron hummed in pleasure to futher encourage his lover, knowing he was not yet sure of his touch when they were joined in this way. "Have me as you wish, my only. I shall not break under firmer touch." he smiled.

Nasir smiled gently "I do not wish you pain my love."

Agron shook his head. "How can there be pain when it is you who touches me?" Agron caressed his cheek gently.

Nasir smiled gently, "you have such faith in me..."

Agron pulled him down for a tender yet passionate kiss. "I always have faith in you, and I always shall. I never doubt you, my only. I but doubt self and those around you..." he said encouragingly. "Now cease word and have me as is your wish. I see much fire in eyes.." he whispered.

Nasir began to thurst gently in a steady pace, moaning softly. Agron's breath hitched and he thrust his hips against those of his lover, once more groaning at the pleasure his tender spot received. He knew he must have been quite tight to his lover, yet clenched around cock filling him so even further for the Syrian's pleasure. Nasir groaned gently, kissing his lover heatedly. Agron's strong thighs rose higher and for the first time wrapped arouns the Syrian's waist, opening himself completely to his lover, his eyes full of trust and passion for the beautiful man that was his husband.

"Oh my love..." Nasir breathed.

Agron but smiled lovingly and pulled his husband into a deep kiss, his strong arms cupping his lover's cheeks as their bodies became slick with sweat of their fire.

When they were both reaching their climaxes, Nasir slowly pulled out "me...make love to me," he breathed.

Agron groaned at the sudden shift but swiftly rolled them over, kissing his lover deeply as he settled between his slim thighs, hand dipping into oil to prepare the Syrian. Nasir knew it was uncomfortable at first, but to stop their pleasure so suddenly meant it would be twice as good when they did cum. Agron took a moment to lick and nip his lover's neck and calm his blood, for his veins felt as if on fire. Much more patient now, his finger slowly pressed inside his lover, intent of preparing him thoroughly.

Nasir gasped, "i love you" he breathed.

"As I love you..." the German whispered against his lips, expertly massaging the tender quiverring walls of his lover's channel.

Nasir whimpered. "Now, please my love..."

Agron pressed a kiss to each of his cheek's and nose. "Not yet my only, I would not hurt you.." he said softly as he gentlye pressed another finger inside the tight heat.

Nasir whimpered softly needily.

"Hush, my only. I shall have you in but a moment.."he said gently, stretching his lover thoroughly, pressing a third finger inside just to be sure there would be no pain.

Agron could no longer being separated from his lover's body and alligned their hips as he claimed the sweet, kiss-swollen lips of his lover, the head of his cock slowly breaching the loosened ring of muscle and making them one again.

Nasir moaned softly snaking his arms round his husband's neck, pulling him ever closer.

Agron's arms slid over his lover's thighs, pulling them tightly about his strong build to join them more deeply in pursuit of pleasuring the precious man in his arms.

The pigmented marks on their chests warped and merged together with their sweat slicked bodies, becoming a new symbol which represented just them.

"you are my god...and my goddess...let me worship your body like none other..." Agron whispered into his ear heatedly as he begun to thrust shortly, yet deeply within his lover's sensitive channel.

Nasir moaned softly, reaching round, to press two fingers in to his lover's loosened hole, pleasuring him futher. Agron groaned as he did not expect his lover to pleasure him thus from his current position. His hips thrust a little harder within the smaller man as their passion rose, for now but grazing the wonderfully tender spot within his lover. Nasir suddenly flipped them, so he was riding his lover, his sweat sheened pigment smeared body for his lover to see in allits glory. Agron's hands squeezed the spread cheeks and pressed them together on each downstroke, adding to the syrian's pleasure, his gaze holding much passion and adoration for his husband and his glorious form. Nasir cried out as he got closer and closer to release.

Agron pulled his husband down to his chest by the neck to hold him closely, as he dug his heels into the furs and begun thrusting purposefully against the tender spot, intent on seeing his lover's pleasure before reaching his own. It did not take long before nasir came with a shudder of pleasure that rippled through his whole body.

Agron watched his lover enraptured before the tightness of the channel became too much for him and with a couple more thrusts came inside his lover, flooding him with his essence and groaning gutturally at the pleasure of it. Nasir cried out in intense pleasure, gripping his lover's arms tightly.

They remained in a tight embrace as pleasure raked their frames. Agron then gently pulled out of his lover, yet his hold remained firm upon the smaller man, holding their sweat slicked bodies close intimatelly.

Nasir held his lover close, kissing him with the last dregs of their fire.

"my nahzeir..." agron whispered against his husband's lips lovingly, his large warm habd caressing his sides and thighs still spread around his hips.

Nasir rolled so he was lying on his back, a content grin on his face.

Agron stretched his long built and drank some wine, body languid with much pleasure.

Nasir grinned and nudged him a little so the man split the wine a bit. He snickered gently

Agron growled, the twinkle in his eyes getting dangerous as he dropped the empty cut and rolled on top of his lover, pinning him to the furs. "that was unkind..." he whispered in a soft growling tone, nibbling on his throat

Nasir gasped softly, "i only wanted a taste," he grinned nipping at his neck to taste it.

Agron rubbed their bodies together. "is that so my only?" he purred.

"mhmm..." nasir hummed still laving the flesh.

Agron hummed in pleasure and lowered himself upon the dark torso to tease at the pigmented skin with his teeth, lavibg each nipple teasingly.

Nasir shuddered softly, letting his lovers body press down atop him. Agron lapped at the pebbles upon his lover's chest before creating a trail of soft lovebites down to his hipbones. Nasir groaned softly carding his hand through his lovers hair. Agron nibbled on his hipbones lovingly before nuzzling the trimmed curls surrounding his lover's slowly rising cock.

Nasir whimpered softly his cock highly sensitive. Agron however surpassed the cock and spread the syrian's thighs, his lips and tongue lavishing attention on the sensitive inside of the limbs, leaving darkened wettened love bites behind.

Nasir shuddered softly, closing his eyes gripping the sheets. Agron spread the thighs wider and gathered some of his own come leaking from the loosened hole uppn his finger, offering it to his lover as he cleaned his thighs with his own tongue. Nasir flushed deeply, sucking genrtly on the finger.

Agron hummed at the gentle sucking and dived for the leaking pucker, pleasuring his lover with his tongue and teeth. Nasir cried out his eyes wide, his heads thrown back. Agron pleasured him with gentleness as he knew his husband was much sensitive after their love making. Nasir shuddered and trembled, pulling his lover back up to him to share a heated kiss. Agron's tongue laved his lover's mouth heatedly yet with much adoration as their bodies slid together. Nasir kissed him passionately pulling him tight to his body, never wanting the man to leave his arms.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Our lovely readers and followers, my apologies for the hold up and any editing mistakes in the last couple of chapters. I have posted them in a hurry, only a couple of hours after I have received our rp from my friend, so it was available for you asap. Once again, apologies for the waiting, but from now on I should be posting weekly or biweekly again as before :) Thank you for sticking with us, much love to you all and I hope you are having a wonderful summer xxx**

"I am here my love..." Agron whispered reassuringly to the syrian.

"Never let me go Agrun..." he whispered softly.

Agron kissed him deeply. "i never wish to do so..." he said softly, yet he made no promise to his lover. He could not lie to him.

And nasir knew that, it stung his heart, he simply held the man tighter. Agron kissed him lovingly, trying to make up for the pain he was causing the man. Nasir returned it with just as much passion, letting it linger.

"i love you more than i could ever say, my love, my only..."

"And I love you more than could ever be expressed..."

Agron kissed all over his face with gentle pressure of light kisses.

Nasir smiled gently, chuckling softly at the effections

Agron was however of a much more somber thought, knowing their time was getting short.

Nasir pressed his forehead against agrons, "if our paths separate...i will bend heaven and earth to find you again..."

Agron shook his head. "if our paths are to be so, you shall have to protect our son, so he never suffers under roman heel." he said aoftly.

"That is as much your job as mine..." he said gently.

"And i would never dream of relinquishing my love and responsibility of *our* son. Yet you would be of a much greater comfort to him in time of separation. You have already proved such once.." he whispered softly.

"That was Naevia's love and care, not my own," Nasir reminded him, "do you not notice how he runs to you first with in a room? You are his father, much more important than a mothering figure such as I,"

Agron caressed his cheek lovingly. "it is true that he needs us both. And the many times he curls up into skin familiar for it is his own is not to be counted for the number is large.." he said softly, reminding Nasir their son was of his blood, not Agron's by birth. "he has a whole family of both motherly and father figures to look after him under your main care..." he said softly.

"As he would under yours," Nasir said firmly, shifting away a little from his lover. "Why do you seem so hell bent on chasing this fight till death?"

"I do not intend to die." agron said he sat on the other end of the bed and swallowed some wine.

"then what do you intend? to become grossly injured and break my heart?" he asked pleadingly, desperate to get into his lover' s mind.

Agron shook his head. "i intend to gain freedom for all those who survive." he said softly.

Nasir massaged his temples, "can't you be selfish for once..."

"that is precisely what i am being..." agron answered. "selfish for leaving my husband and son in pursuit of cause."

"Well then can you not do as I wish? and just run?" he urged.

Agron just watched his lover for a long moment without a word before having another sip of his wine. "my heart is much set, even if my love for you and ouf family battles with resolution."

Nasir sighed softly, "I fear the cross awaits you, I would join you..."

"if you see it in mind's eye, then my course has to run... And i would have you nowhere near my faith, my only. I would not have you meet the samw end.."

"And yet I would...my place is with you *always*" he said softly, "I left side once before and it caused nothing but grevous injury."

Agron pulled his lover close. "your place is forever with me...in yours and in my heart, when we are apart in body..."

"we should never be apart in any form...it only spells disaster...the gods pushed us together...of all the villas spartacus would choose...they do not want us to be sepsarate..."

Agron nodded his head. "i know my own. I shall forever be grateful to them for returning you to my arms when we were apart for so long...but they send you visions to read with mind's eye, and you have read mine. It is forever set now, for my heart is in accordance with it..."

"you must be the one to tell our son. do not burden me with such..."

Agron shook his head. "i would not dream of doing so. He deserves to know from my lips..."

He nodded "do not say until mind is certain...I will still try to persuade you otherwise."

Agron caressed his cheek gently. "my intention is never to hurt you..."

"yet sadly if you remain with thought, you must..."

"know that it pains me to be hurting you thus...for i love you so much..."

"I know you do, you wouldn't have married me if you felt not so," he said gently, leaning a little into the man.

Agron held him close in a tight warm embrace to bring them both a sense of safety.

"Do what you feel you must...but if you do not return to me, I will tan your hide in the afterlife," he warned.

"i know my only...i know." Agron said gently, caressing the man's back lovingly.

"You know what I am like when I am angered," he warned.

"i know so well.." agron smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"it is nice to see smile upon lips..." Nasir said softly as he curled up in the man's arms.

Agron laid down and held his lover close to his chest. "how can i not smile when i hold you in my arms?" he said softly.

"you make strong argument lover..." he said soflty.

Agron chuckled and raised his chin gently, pressing the most tender of kisses to his lips.

Nasir smiled softly and returned the gentle kiss. "Shall we settle for the night my love..." he asked softly.

"yes, we shall. We have worshiped the gods enough for one day and night.." he said softly and swiftly cleaned them both with wet cloth before lying down and pulling his husband into the heat of his firm body.

Nasir cuddled tightly in, the air wasstarting to get cold as winter was sdtarting to approach. Agron pulled a fur over them and fell into slumber with his lover ao close by.

...

Nasir was cooking some curried meat and flat breads for their meal that eve. he was also baking strudel, hoping to placate his lover who was less than pleased. Agron held their son close and made the babe happy with tickles and raspberries, hoping to ease his own displeasure. The strain was clear on nasirs face, there was something agron seemed displeased with more than simply having the man over. Agron burried his face in the boy's silky curls, taking in his baby smell for comfort. He did not like how his husband spoke too kindly of the viking.

"I have made a norse onion soup, Eirik said he had missed such food from his home land and that it should be to germans taste as well," nasir said to make conversation.

Agron took a sip of wine to hide grimace. "Mutty used to make it for vater." he finally said.

"Well then is it not nice that I have made it for you, my husband?" Nasir said softly.

"I shall have small bowl for your cooking is most delicious, yet i hold preference to the cured meat tonight. For it has never been a favoured taste for me." he said evenly.

"oh...a-apollogies..." he said quietly.

Agron offered a small smile. "none required. I shall look forward to seeing whether your recipe differs from mutty's. I might enjoy it, if it stands as such." he attempted to sooth his lover, even if his efforts were a bit strained.

Nasir nodded, "i invited Gizzy," he admitted quietly.

Agron's head whipped around faster than a flying dagger. "to what end?" his voice was crisp with suppressed anger.

"As a distraction for you if Eirik's company becomes too much..." he answered quietly.

Agron swallowed his anger and replied evenly. "a very kind gesture, my only. But i would rather have my schwester nowhere near him."

"She rarely spends time with you of late...if you are to leave soon, then you should embrace all time you have with her"

That shut the german up. He knew what his lover said was the truth, but it was still a low blow.

"Now try to smile, I think I hear them both approaching." he said gently.

Agron held their little boy and stood, putting him down as he knew he would run to his tante. Eirik pulled the curtain apart and held it for gizzy with a kind smile.

Gizzy smiled softly and found her arms full of Yakub. "TANTEEE" he squealed.

Nasir smiled and stood, greeting Eirik with a smile "i thought you wouldn't come for a moment..."

Agron embraced his sister warmly, pressing a kiss to her forehead protectively as Yakub squealed between them. Eirik greeted the man with respect but much warmth. " i would not turn down such a gracious invitation. Much gratitude."

Nasir smiled, "Agron, Eirik, Eirik Agron. Today may you meet each other anew."

Eirik stepped foward and bowed his head respectfully. "i have heard tales of the Great German and his bravery." he offered. Agron nodded with a neutral expression in acknowledgement. "my husband had cookes to please your viking tastes. You shall enjoy meal greatly." he said in reply. Not a personal word but his voice held no outright conflict.

Nasir nodded for everyone to sit, as he served up the piping hot soup to all. "I hope it is to your taste Eirik," he said pleasantly "and is always how your mutty made it, my husband..."

Agron nodded and gratefully took the bowl. It was much similar to his mutty's so he had a few spoonfuls and nodded to his lover in gratitude, for it was not to his taste. Eirik however ate with relish and smiled warmly at the syrian. "you are much kind to bring memory of homeland."

Nasir smiled back "we all need to stay connected with our roots," he said softly.

Eirik patted the Syrian's hand in a familiar kind gesture as he handed hin the empty bowl. Agron remained silent and turned his gaze to their son who was happily being fed by his sister.

Nasir next served up the curried meats and flat breads for them to pick at as they pleased "a taste from my homeland," he said, "i hope it is not too foreign to your tongue eirik"

Agron ate quietly, watching Eirik's curiosity and the way he spoke with his husband so warmly. A small wiggle surprised him and he found himself with a lapful of their son. He smiled lovingly and held their son close as the boy ate from his fingers slowly, so trustingly. His son...he held the boy closer, letting him seek warmth after filling his belly. Yakub snuggled into his strong chest and looped his arms around the german's neck and slumbered.

Nasir was the perfect host the whole evening, finally serving desert "and a taste of Gizzy's and my loving hunsband's homeland."

Gizzy squaled happily and dug right in. Agron accepted the plate and placed it upon knee. "gratitude my only." he said softly, the sleeping child in his arms still as he did not wish to part with his precious son.

Nasir smiled gently "I will save slice for yakub, he gets upset if he misses desert," nasir smiled.

Eirik tried a bite and moaned happily at the delicious taste. "your cooking has not a rival nasir. Your husband is a very lucky man." he said with a bright smile. Agron who would usually agree heartily did not comment as he was humming a soft tune to aid yakub's dreams, feeling the babe hold him tighter.

Nasir smiled happily "gratitude eirik you shall have to dine at our quarters more often,"

Gizzy sensed her bruder's unrest and placed a hand upon his shoulder. He offered a smile to ease her mind and accepted the gesture, opening his other arm for her to snuggle into his side. She did so happily as her strudel was finished and leaned into his warmth.

Eirik nodded. "such gracious offer, how could I refuse your wishes nasir?" he asked, not realising how it would sound to agron.

Nasir was too polite to say anything that might embarress the viking and simply nodded. "it grows late. Gisela, would you take yakub for the night? I shall provide you with a skein of goats milk." he said softly.

She nodded and tried to take the boy from his vati. Yakub whimpered slightly in his sleep and tightened his hold but Agron soothed him with gentle humming as he passed him to his sister. Eirik took the skein of milk and escorted the beautiful woman outside, holding the curtain for her courteously.

Nasir began to clean the plates away, avoiding his lover's gaze.

Agron aided silently, pouring himself another cup of wine. Tonight his third already...

"you avoid gaze. Why?" agron asked.

"I fear you have drawn some foolish assumption," he said quietly, keeping his hands busy.

"what assumption would that be and why would you fear it?" agron asked, his voice slightly crisp once again.

"I would rather have it spoken from husband's lips."

"is that your wish? Perhaps the viking shall make me speak then, as he is so eager to make your fuckig wishes come true." Agron was one to express anger in multiple ways. He would shout and use force on recruits to make them learn and just as nasir, would raise voice in argument. But now he spoke with such crisp calmness it was chilling, hinting at the utter rage and hurt in heart.

"I act as peace maker, and peace maker *only*" he said firmly.

"sight cannot be fooled. You hold much warmth for him."

"I hold kindess, as I do with many," Nasir said simply. "you are my *husband*"

"one that has confided in you of intent to leave for battle. Would he not be a convenient replacement?" he asked, standing and walking to the wine skein, intent on having another cup.

Naisr blocked his way. "you think I would juust turn my back on you? do you reallly have such little belief in me?"

"i believe a man is capable of any and all if pushed. which i have admittedly done." agron replied steadily.

"this is not any man, its *me* you *know* me" he urged

agron just looked at him and cupped his cheek, his smile completely humourless. "he shows much interest in you... My heart shall never beat for another. Yet i would not blame you if you seeked confort in other's arms once i leave..." he said softly.

"do you think me so care less?! I *will* die when you leave. not insteantly, but slowly, each day, there will be less of me, my heart cannot beat with out yours..."

Agron shook his head. "you have so much love in heart, it should be given and not wasted. And our son needs at least one of us. Please, my only. Even if it takes the viking's arms around you, you need to live." he said softly, his anger all but gone.

Nasir let out a small scream of frustration. "do I mean so little to you now? when castus merely broke words with I you knocked him unconscious. even though nothing of meaning is between me and eirik, you pretty much push me to him!"

Agron growled. "oh he will get his own in training. He will be so black you shall no recognise him. Yet i cannot stop his advances after i am gone. So if you wish to court now, i am still powerless "

Nasir grabbed the man shaking him, "there is nothing between us!"

Agron growled and reflexively grabbed the syrian around the waist, holding him close and stopped the shaking.

"do you want to know whats really going on?" he hissed, all fury.

"tell me." agron growled, still holding him firmly to his body in a vice grip.

"He's courting gizzy. Over the last few months i have been getting aquinted with him and he has been earning my respect, that is all"

Agron's grip tightened. "Gizzy?!" he hissed, rage back.

"Yes. She loves him very much, but was scared of your reaction, so confided in I. He is a gentleman to her and worships the ground she walks on. He intends to marry her with your blessings."

Agron releases his hold and took a few steps back. " and you only tell me now."

"Because i wanted to make sure he was worthy frst. If he was not i would have told gizzy and there would have been no stress for you. But I feel he is perfect for her,"

Agron put his cup down and took up his swords, exiting the quarters without a word.

Nasir chased after him, his own sword in hand and blocked his lover's way. "Agron, stop," he said firmly.

Agron side stepped. "not now Nasir." he said firmly.

Nasir blocked his way once more. "Yes now. Stop trying to ruin Gizzy's happiness for taking disliking to the man,"

Agron hissed. "Step to side and let mind settle. I gave no verdict upon blessing yet." he said quietly but firmly.

"you mind can settle in our quarters, in the arms of your husband who you wronged greately this eve," hesaid sharply.

Agron shook his head. "apologies if assumption was quick and wrong. Allow mind settle upon sand."

"then you face me upon sand. Are we in agreement,"

"Nasir...please. Allow for mind to settle alone..." he said softly. He was not one to plead or apologise and had done both in the last few moments.

Nasir sighed, "you'll find me alone in our bed, waiting for your return..." he said, his shoulders sagging in defeat as he headed back to their quarters.

Agron walked with quick firm steps to the training grounds where he immediatelly took up his two swords and attacked the wooden man with all his might, muscles straining, sweat pouring and much wood chipping off at his furious atrack.

Nasir just lay in their bed staring blankly at the ceiling...was this the beggining of the end for them?

Agron attacked again again...he was destroying their love...making his sister fear him...and was about to break the heart of their son...what in the fucking gods was he doing? Nasir just lay staring blankly at the ceiling, the tears now slowly rolling down his face.

That was when Agron finally stepped through the curtain, covered in a sheen of sweat and dropped his weapons upon the leather on the ground before heading for the linen. "would you take a bath with me?" he asked softly.

Nasir shook his head simply. "return to me when ready," he said softly.

Agron nodded and left, taking a quick dive into the pool like bath. He washed swiftly and dried off an his way back to the quarters before walking to the bed, hesitating before it.

When agron returned, Nasir was still sat in the same position, dressed in a thin tunic. Agron wrapped cloth around his waist and sat upon the bed, facing his husband silently. Nasir waited for his lover talk,he would not be the first to break silence.

"Gizzy has my blessings." said the german finally in a soft voice.

Nasir nodded simply, drawing the covers around his waist a little further.

Agron did not know what to say. He had already apologised to his husband for drawing a conclusion too quickly... "would you prefer i seek bed elsewhere tonight?" he asked quietly.

"you can stay," he said simply "Unless you think another man might fill space if you turn back for a moment," he said firmly.

Agron sighed. "i was a fool to imply such, as i know you would not break trust with me. I'm sorry nahzeir..." he said softly.

"I married you, and in my religion, marriage is for life. an unbreakable bond. I would go to hell if i ever left you. I would be *in* hell if i was ever from your side,"

"i know..." agron said softly. "and i would not find fault in you. It is not that my trust in you is fickle, i but do not trust those that are not family. And when i saw the way he broke words with you, with obvious warmth and familiarity...i did not know whether to be consumed by rage, hurt or...guilt."

"guilt?" Nasir asked.

"for ever wanting to stray from your arms. Not to others, but to a cause. I stand to loose your love, our bond, our son and my family...i know it is I who should be taking your wrath each moment of day not...but even then i hurt both of us for i cannot change my course.." he said softly.

Nasir sighed gently "it is unfortunate that it is so..."

"you must know my heart beats only for you..." agron said softly.

"that is not so, it beats further for the cause..."

Agron shook his head. "that is not my heart beating, but fates calling. I have struggled to make mind up but each day i feel pushed towards cause and away from arms. Trust in my words of struggle..." he urged and reached to place his hand upon the syrian's, hoping he would be accepted.

Nasir took it, "you better return you mad fuck,"

Agron laced their fingers. " i intend to...for you and our son.." he said gently.

"if you get captured...play nice...don't answer back. You're a commander, they'll want you alive...don't make them punish you..." he sighed, knowing how fiery his husband was.

Agron sat closer, gently drawing his lover into embrace. "i shall return to you my only..." he whispered.

He sighed softly, pressing thier foreheads together.

Agron cupped his cheek lovingly. "i trully am sorry, for all..." he whispered.

"I know you are..." he said just as gently.

"let us rest..." he said gently.

"i don't know if i can..." he sighed.

"then let me hold you, perhaps you will find some peace?" he asked.

He nodded, curling up in his lover's arm. Agron leaned against the cushions slightly and held the smaller man in his lap close to his chest in a secure warm embrace, his callused hand tenderly rubbing over his back. Naisr let out another gentle sigh as he breathed in his lover's scent.

There was suddenly a noise at the curtain and saxa looked through nervously.

Nasir looked surprised to see the woman, expecting it may have been yakub unable to sleep. He sat up, "how can I help you saxa?" he asked.

She looked at Agron and he nodded, rising from the bed. "i shall leave you to speak openly." he said.

Nasir patted the bed beaside him, "what is the matter?"

"You said I come when something wrong. I hurt here, past few weeks.." she said, touching her underbelly, "like when bleed comes yet no bleed does."

"When was the last time you bled?" he asked. "Do you feel any other changes? emotions, unsettled stomach.."

"I cannot recall last bleed." she said sheepishly. "And..well..I hit Ghannicus for making fun of loosened belly." she blushed.

Nasir smiled, "You're pregant saxa, i'd say close to two months." he smiled.

She gasped in surprise. "But i no sick like Naevia! I think it but belly bug.." she said disbelievingly.

"You're pregnant, I am pretty sure. There shall be no training for you, and I shall make sure you eat correctly for the babe. You may work with me at the infirmary, but you must also rest," he said gently.

She was still stunned a moment before throwing herself around his neck. "ghratitude." she giggled.

Nasir grinned "Go tell your man," he smiled "I shall meet with you upon morn and advise you further"

Saxa suddenly looked nervous. "i afraid he not happy...we not discuss babe since that time..." she said softly.

Nasir hugged her gently, "He is a man, a gladiator no less. A man of honour...he will not be angry with you."

"i hope you right.." she said softly before pressing a kiss to cheek. "I get your man to come back." she smiled and left. Agron entered a moment later.

Nasir smiled softly at him "It amazes me how life can grow amongst all this death..."

Agron raised a brow and settled with his lover again. "She is expecting?" he asked.

His lover nodded with a smile. Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "The Gods bless us all." he whispered.

"Not all.." he said sadly.

Agron's smile turned sad for he knew what his lover craved above all. "Was I able to give you a babe of our own, i would do so with much happiness.." he said softly.

"i know you would.. But we have a son, I have nothing to complain for," he said softly.

Agron nodded. "He is ours and he is perfect. And it was you who brought him to us. In my eyes, you have given me a most precious son.." he whispered, knowing how such words would affect his lover.

Nasir held his lover a little tighter "Gratitude for such kind words..."

Agron pressed a kiss to his temple. "They are but the truth as is felt in heart."

He smiled gently, "Let us now take to bed..."

Agron nodded. "Then allow for me to kiss your precious lips for pleasant dreams..." he said softly.

Nasir smiled, "Let me settle down so kiss can have greatest effect," he said, snuggling to the man's arms.

Agron held him close and gently lifted his chin, slowly closing the gap between them for a tender kiss. Nasir returned it with just as much gentleness and just as they were about to settle, they heard another small noise from the curtain.

Agron chuckled. "it seems we are not to rest just yet." he said softly and turned to look at the noise.

Yakub toddled in, followed by Gizzy. Nasir smiled and sat up "Tell her your descision," he mumbled quietly to his lover before opening his arms for his son

"i'msorry...he wouldn't settle, he wanted his vati and wala." said the young woman apologetically.

Agron pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek before motioning Gizzy to sit upon knee. "Come here meine kleine Gizzy.."

She looked suprised, worried something was wrong. She sat down as commanded however.

Agron tickled her side with a smile until she was giggling and squirming. "There, better. I hear a certain Viking wishes to court and make you a woman." he begun softly.

Gisela flushed deeply, surprised he knew. "Apologies for not telling you sooner...I...I was scared of reaction..."

"Ror whatever reason?" he asked gently.

"You do not like Eirik, you would be angry..."

Agron pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Perhaps, yet I love you, for you are my sister and irreplacable. Tell me my kleine one, does he make you happy? Do you love him, and he you in kind?" he asked.

She nodded "I do...and he makes me so so so happy bruuder..."

Agron smiled softly and caressed her long golden hair. "Such a beauty, meine Gizzy. Remember, no matter how much you are his now, you shall always be mine as well. and I shall always protect you, even when you are a woman and already married." he said gently. "You have my blessings.."

Nasir swallowed thickly at Agorn's words, knowing they were not all true, but he did not detract from their moment, as gizzy threw her arms around her brother.

Agron held her close in his strong arms, burrying his face in her long golden locks. "There now...you take to your bed now for rest. And.." he said, taking her chin between his fingers gently until she met his eyes, "you shall remain alone in it until you are wed. He may court you and lavish you with attention but you are to only be fully his upon wedding night. Am I clear?" he asked, but with a smile.

"I had not intended anything other..." she said with a smile. "Gratitude brudder."

"Anything for you, meine kleine Gizzy.." he said gently and pressed one more kiss to her forehead. "Now, off you go."

The girl pratically skipped off buzzing with the excitement of telling her lover they could be one. Nasir looked up, smiling softly at his lover from where he was sat, at the edge of the bed, rocking his son to sleep with a quiet Arabic lullaby. Agron sat beside him and pulled the smaller man into his chest, his large callused hand gently caressing their boy's nose in a familiar gesture to sooth him. Nasir smiled softly, continuing to sing as he did the boys eyelids slowly getting heavier ansd heavier. Agron pressed a gentle kiss to the Syrian's temple and laid them all down, their son close in their arms. Nasir finished his song and cuddled in to his lover, holding his precious boy tightly in his arms.

Agron held them both in his strong, warm embrace after covering them in warm furrs. "You let dreams take you as well, my only.." he whispered to not awake their son.

"As long as you join me with in them,..." nasir whispered just as sofly.

"Always..." Agron pressed a last kiss to his husband's forehead before dreams finally claimed them after such an eventful eve.

...

Gizzy burst into Eirik's quaters where the man slumbered, pouncing upon him in his sleep, her legs straddling around him througfh the furs.

Eirik instantly shot awake and curled his strong arms around the intruder in a vice grip, rolling them over and capturing them beneath his weight. He fianlly blinked his eyes open properly and looked at the woman beneath him. "Gizzy?" he asked, his voice raspy with sleep and eyes yet still slightly blurred.

Gizzy squealed as she was tackled but then giggled and nodded.

Eirik caressed her cheek with a gruff chuckle. "Not that the sight of you does not warm heart, but what made you seek my company at such a late hour?" he asked.

"Agrun gave blessing! We can be wed!" she squealed.

Eirik chuckled and cupped her cheek gently with his rough hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "That is much great news. I was beginning to worry that he would not do so. He was not hostile yet did not show liking to me either when I came to dine with him and Nasir."

"He thought you held interest in Nasir!" She giggled.

Eirik looked at her in confusion. "How ever did he reach such a conclusion?" he asked.

"I do not know, what matters is we can be wed!" she exclaimed.

Eirik chuckled and nodded. "When shall you wish for such an occasion?" he asked gently, rubbing her side as she had not realised their position, his built nestled between her thighs.

"As soon as we can!" she exclaimed.

Eirik chuckled once more. "It will take some time to make preparations...perhaps a couple week's time? As Rohan and his boy have wedding in but a few days, we shall give time for celebration for each of our weddings."

She beamed, "I do not want any celebration, just to be wed to you."

Eirik smiled and squeezed her waist gently. "Yet I would have the memory of such a day unforgettably in mind's eyes. Let me arrange for us to be wed and celebrate it with your family."

"You are much kind Eirik of Norseland," she beamed.

Eirik nuzzled her cheek with his nose, taking all her beauty and the smell of hibiscus in. "Anything for you, my precious flower.." he said gently.

She smiled softly, then realised their position, and flushed deeply.

Eirik but nuzzled her warm cheek again. "Do not fear, you shall stay so precious until we are wed. I but enjoy you so close..." he said softly.

She nodded, "May I sleep by side this night?" she asked quietly.

Eirik looked surprised a moment at such a request, not expecting it from her, but smiled and nodded. "If that is wish, who am I to deny you such?" he said.

"You shall sleep on top of furs though," she warned.

He chuckled. "I would sleep beneath them for two reasons, my precious flower. Without them, I shall catch cold in such a cool night. And the other is that I can keep you warmer than any furs ever could. aAllow for me to share the furs with you, if I promise to keep subligaria on." he said softly, but seriously, his eyes honest in their intent.

"Tunic and subligaria," she said firmly, knowing her brother would not want any less.

Eirik hesitated a moment, but finally nodded. "I may find sleep more difficult in coming though. I am not used to wearing cloth while asleep. At all." he said gently before moving off her supple warm body to put on the promised tunic.

Gizzy smiled softly, snuggling down in to the furs awaiting the return of her fiance. Eirik slipped into furs beside her and pulled her into his chest, much of his warmth seeping through the cloth for her to enjoy.

She closed her eyes, listening to his heart, "Your heart...it beats slow. Very strong and sure..."

Eirik was carding his fingers through her long hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "They say a Norse fisherman shall always have his heart beating with the waves. For now they are strong but calm...but when in fight, it beast fast with fury and power, like dark waves of angry sea." he said softly.

She smiled softly snuggling in a little more, "It is nice..."

"i cannot wait to hold you each night.. In our bed..." he replied softly.

"I cannot wait either..." she said closing her eyes happily as the man ran his fingers thorugh her hair.

Eirik caressed her cheek softly. "Allow for me to send you off into the land of dreams with a kiss then.." he whispered against her temple.

She flushed deeply and slowly raised her head. Eirik cupped her cheeks gently and pulled her into a tender kiss, roughened lips caressing her soft sweet ones. She returned the kiss gently, letting the man be dominant. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, finding the sensation pleasurable himself and hoped she would too in kind. She shuddered a little in his arms at the sensation, holding on to the man's tunic tightly. He soothed the plumpened flesh tenderly with his tongue.

She let out the smallest of whimpers in to the kiss. Eirik's hand slid from gizzy's cheek to her back, pulling her closer and higher up his body so he could have a better access to her sweet lips. Since her response was much favourable, his tongue continued to lap at the seem of her lips, hoping to deepen their kiss but a little bit for the first time.

Gizzy gasped, making her lips part. Eirik gently licked along them before touching their tongues together in a languid kiss for the first time. Gizzy gasped again at such a feeling, her hands gripping more tightly onto her man. Eirik rubbed her back soothingly, easing her into the sensation, kissing her gently as their lips fused once more, before coaxing to open up to him once more with gentle pressure. She did so willing, completely subservient to him. Eirik's tongue chased and teased hers, showing her all the pleasure of such a deep intimate kiss before his tongue passed over the sensitive roof of her mouth.

She whimpered once more,leaning hard in to the mans touch. Eirik held her close to his body but careful to not press his need into her for worry of frightening her. His fingers wound in her hair and gently guided her head to the side for a better access to their deepened kiss with a soft hum. She shuddered, breathlessly panting in to the kisses.Eirik softened the kisses after a while however, his need too straining. Their foreheads were pressed close as they tried to catch their breath.

She shuddered softly breathing heavily. Eirik carded his fingers gently through her hair to sooth her down from the height of their closeness. She smiled softly at him. "I did not know...there were kisses as such..."

Eirik smiled gently. "There are many kinds of kiss...some known only to the ones bonded." he said gently.

"I...look forewad to learning them..."

Eirik presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I shall show you all the pleasures of body and that of a bond." he said gently.

She flushed deeply, "I know nothing of such..."

The Viking but smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly. "Pride swells in heart for the trust and honour received from you. To be the one and only to have you and love you.."

"My brother loves me greately..." she said softly.

Eirik nodded. "He would be a fool not to. But he loves you in a way different than the one I hold for you.."

She nodded, flushing deeply.

EiriK just caressed her cheek gently. "Now, lie down and allow for heart to slow with mine so we may sleep." he said before they gave into slumber peacefully, for the first time in each other's arms.


	51. Chapter 51

Gannicus finished another cup of wine and threw some more wood into the fire before lying down upon the furs to rest his aching muscles. It had been a long day with the recruits finally learning and showing more skill upon training grounds. He looked around and wondered where his wild German woman had gone. She had been acting somewhat strangely lately...

Saxa stoody in the doorway nervously, her hands instinctively on her tummy.

The Celt's gaze lifted and he grinned. "Come here, my wild woman. I have not seen you the whole day."

She smiled softly, and sank in to the furs beside him. He pulled her on top of him and claimed her lips with a satisfied hum, holding her slender body close.

"Gannicus...we need talk..." she said softly.

Gannicus groaned. "Is this about my wayward tongue again? I already apologized for words that were but jest." he said, eyes still closed and resting.

"I...am with...child..." she said very quietly.

The Celt's eyes flew open instantly in shock, the silence between them growing. "How long..." he finally managed to whisper.

"2 months...maybe less..." she said quietly.

"That is why stomach is loose..." he said more to himself.

"You...not too angry..." she said timidly.

Gannicus shook his head. "Not angry. I hardly know what words to break, or how heart should feel. I drink, I fight and I fuck. That is my life. A child is..."

"I will give you son...I from family of many men."

The Celt looked up at her and captured her chin between his fingers, his gaze unwavering. "I do not know if I shall live to be a father, much less a good father." he said.

"You shall try," she said softly, "If not, i tell tale of brave warrior,"

Gannicus sighed. He had never dreamt of taking such resposiblity, much less settling with a woman. But this wild German nymph has ensnared him with her body and being, and now asked for his resposibility in return. Could he? He looked at her once more before nodding. "Alright, I shall try."

"I will never hold you back Ghannicus...you drink, you fight, you fuck...I not stop you," she said softly.

He remained silent a moment. "What is your wish from me?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you want from me? what do I do for you?" he tried to make it clear to her.

"I want you to be father, but not change who you are, you drink...fuck as you wish, but you come home to me," she said, her voice soft but tone firm and decisive.

Gannicus watched her a moment longer before nodding with a smile. "Then I shall be father." he replied and pulled her down for a kiss.

She beamed at him and returnned the loving kiss. Gannicus tangled his fingers in her wild mane and rolled them over until he pressed her into the soft furs, his hand landing upon her softened stomach, beneath the light fur protection. "Here lies our son?" he asked.

"A son...yours..." she said softly.

Gannicus kissed her once more, pulling her closer to his body. "He shall be a fierce warrior one day. Like his mother and father. His.." he paused, thinking over the words, "mutty und vater." he said, his pronunciation not quite right.

She giggled "Nein, mutee und vahter"

Gannicus tried to replicate her accent, managing to get it a bit better this time.

She smiled fondly "I cannot fight anymore...you must be big strong man.."

Gannicus grinned. "I am the God of the Arena by words of others, I doubt you would find another man to fight as fiercely as I would to protect those I care for." he said with a wink.

"I know that to be true, just wanted to see fire in eye" she grinned.

Gannicus' hand slipped to her thigh, rubbing over the soft skin of his wild woman. "You can't fight but we can still fuck, yes?"

"I did not ask...but gentle...i say yes..." she said already leaning into his touch.

The Celt grinned and kissed her deeply as his hands pulled her thighs wider apart for better access. He had had his share of cunt not long time ago, and they had always readily accepted his touch.

Perhaps from years of being used, or it was something they craved, he did not know. The mind of a woman was always a mystery for him. But Saxa not only accepted his touch, she fucked like a woman possessed by the Goddess of Passion herself, and he would be a fool to not remain by her side as he had developed care for her after the months together. Saxa giggled, wrapping her thighs about him, pulling him closer.

Gannicus however shook his head as his hand pulled at the furs covering her firm breasts and already heated loins. He would give her much pleasure tonight to heighten her joy, before taking his own from her welcoming body. Saxa frowned letting out and animalistic mewl wondering why she was deprived his cock. Gannicus hummed at hearing such a wild sound from the woman, before winking and sliding down her body until he was faced with her ashen blond curls. He did not pleasure her this way often, for they were both impatient to get as close as possible always, but he would take his time for tonight. Saxa gasped, to be treated in such way was rare from a man.

As if knowing her thoughts, the Celt's tongue slid over her moist nether lips, learned in the art of pleasuring a woman until she could barely walk. He focused ministration upon the small bundle of pleasure above her cunt, holding her slightly shaking thighs apart. She whimpered and moaned arching up in to her lovers wounderful ministrations, knotting a hand in his coarse long locks. Gannicus dipped his head lower and let his tongue slip inside her, pleasuring her heated opening before he would claim her with his cock. She suddenly pulled him up, being able to take no more, needing her lover.

With one familiar thrust, they were one, but Gannicus knew that much about a woman with child that it was not good to press weight against stomach, and Saxa had tendency to hold him close and scratch his back raw. He pulled her close and sat back on his heels to allow for both their pleasure without danger. She gasped at the position, moving with him, keeping their pace slow and tender.

His large warm hands slid to hold her pert cheeks and aided her thrusts, but knew pleasure could be reached at such a gentle pace as well as by wild fucking. Her body much more sensitive form all its changes, it did not take long before saxa was gasping and panting her body clenching tighly around him. Gannicus thrust gently and not too deeply within her, to prolongue her pleasure even more before he spilled his seed, hodling their bodies close. She shuddered and whimpered softly in his arms coming down from her pleasure. Gannnicus slipped from her warmth and let her rest in his lap, strong arms holding her securely.

"You special...to me...so special..." she whispered. They never broached the words of love with one another.

Gannicus knew her meaning and while he cared for her deeply, his heart was yet not recovered, and perhaps never will be...or was it? He did love the wild German woman in a way, even if her would never tell her so. "So are you to me..." he replied softly and laid her down upon the furs, adding another one to cover her nude form against the cold.

Saxa rolled on her side and pulled Gannicus' arms around her from behind, placing them upon her belly. Gannicus drank one more cup of wine to quench thirst before settling behind her and pulling her close to his form, a position not unfamiliar to them, only this time it held a completely different meaning.

...

Rohan returned to their quarters, water still dripping from his fiery locks, making them appear as if dark copper after such a wonderful bath. He was much recovered now after his fight with Nemethes, and so was his lover, the wound on his belly much healed. The Gods appeared to be kind to them. He was much proud of the confidence Kai gained while treating the injured in the medicus quarters, yet was sad to see him still much shy around Nasir, especially after the words thay broke over the Gods celebration day. Kai smiled at his lover from the bed, where he lay curled up warm after the tiring day, his hair still wet from his own bath. Rohan leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before picking up his mother's comb and carding it gently through the long locks, knowing how much pleasure it brought both of them.

Kai smiled fondly, "Soon it shall grow long enough to dread...it is irksome as now,"

Rohan caressed his cheek. "I shall miss its softness but dreads will suit you much, meine bub." he smiled and plaited it tightly and out of the way, knowing it shall turn to tight waves in the morning.

"I have news of wedding."

Kai who had become dozey from the tender ministrations sat immediately upright "you do?"

Rohan chuckled and caressed his cheek gently. "Calm yourself or you shall not fall asleep tonight. But yes, I have news. All is arranged but two things. If we make decision tomorrow, wedding shall be three sundowns from then." he smield.

Kai threw his arms around his lover's neck, squealing in excitement. The redhead chuckled and held him close, rubbing his back. "Shall I tell you of the two matters that need to be solved?" he asked gently.

He nodded eagerly all ears. Rohan chuckled and leaned back against the cushions, making the boy more comfortable in his lap. "The first matter would be the place for the ceremony. It will be small and intimate, as you wished. I considered two places. The top of the hill overlooking the whole city and the lavender fields, or near the harbour view view of sea. which would please you better?" he asked softly.

"I love the smell of lavendar..." he smiled.

Rohan nodded. "On top of the hill it is then. Since it is getting cold, I had a light coat of blue velvet with fur lem made to place over shoulders. silk would be too thin on such cool day. I hope you like it..."

Kai beamed, "What was the second issue..."

Rohan chuckled at his exuberance. "Rings." he said simply.

Kai giggled softly "Suprise me."

Rohan chuckled and shook his head. "Very well if that is wish. We shall be wed in three sundowns from now."

Kai let out another squeal of excitement "I cannot wait my love!"

Rohan chuckled and dropped his towel on the side of bed and pulled the furs over them both, holding the beautiful boy close. "Soon, meine bub. Soon..." he smiled and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. Their closeness was deepening with each moment spent together, and it was becoming difficult to stop and cool fire in veins. Kai kissed him with endless heat and fire, pressing his body in to the man's. Rohan groaned softly and encircled the slender body in a tight grip of his strong arms, as he devoured the plum lips just begging for him to be claimed.

Kai whimpered submissively, reaching down to palm the man's hard cock through his subligaria, a new favourite motion of his. Rohan bit his bottom lip gently, trying to hold his great passion back as his hands slid down the blond's back to cup the perfect little cheeks and squeezed them. Kai shuddered, subconsciously pushing his arse back in to the man's hands. Rohan rolled over to let the blond settle on top of him, so he would have access to beautiful slim thighs that were pulled apart by strong hands to settle around his waist. Gods, how he wanted this etheral creature to be his.

Kai beamed at him, smothering him with kisses. Rohan groaned and not being able to hold his passion well, ground their lower halves together, the little fabric between them doing nothing to prevent the friction upon their cocks. Kai gapsed and shuddered, his cheeks flushing. Rohan cupped his cheek gently but pulled him down for another deep kiss as their bodies rubbed together. Kai slowed their kisses, snuggling in to the big man he loved so much. Rohan held him close and closed his eyes to try and tame the fire within his veins, feeling his length pulsing between them with desire.

"I want to wait...until we are married," he said softly.

Rohan shook his head. "I would not have taken you. I keep my promises to you." he said softly, his voice husky with desire. "It is but getting difficult to cease fire and I was merely aiming for release." he explained.

"Will you wait...hold back...in all things?" Kai asked tentatively.

Rohan swallowed. Four days and three sundowns of no release, with his body already wound tightly... "Is that your wish?" he asked.

Kai nodded timidly, biting his lip. Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead before rolling them to the side until their bodies were barely touching. "It will be...much difficult for me. I am not used to holding my desires back completely for so long." he said softly, but nodded. "But I shall try for you."

The blond smiled warmly, "That is all I ask, my Roro..."

Rohan nodded. "Very well. Now, you take your rest. I shall be back to our bed soon." he said gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead, heading for his weapons.

Kai pouted "why?"

"I need to...express fire in one form or the other. If not through fucking, then I have to train." he explained.

Kai sighed, not liking being alone after the incident, "Do not be long..."

Rohan caressed his cheek gently. "I shall but train and take another quick bath. Rest your eyes, you are safe here in the commanders villa." he said gently before leaving his lover for the training grounds. He fought until sweat covered his body and the wooden man shook under attack, before heading to the baths. Agron was just bathing, he himself having had solitary training.

Rohan paused in step. "Apologies. Would you mind company in bath?" he asked.

"Do you need to ask?" he smiled "You look tense, is everything alright brother?"

Rohan shook off cloth and jumped into water, emerging with a more content sigh as his tense muscles loosened slightly. "I would not trouble mind when your own lover worries mind." he said with a small conpassionate smile. "Do not think I have not noticed. "

Agron shook his head, ducking under the water to wash his hair, "Speak of what troubles you."

Rohan sighed and picked up cloth to wash his frame. "Khai has a request I have promised to try and fulfill. Yet heart is worried for two reasons. Not being able to hold it, and the consequence if I manage to do so."

Kai could not sleep, so he crept out to the baths to freshen up but paused when he saw the two in conversation.

"Then promise must be broken, for his safety."

Rohan sighed. "I wish I could find words to explain. It is his wish, and I have already promised to not be one until the night of our wedding. That promise I will keep, for I know it holds much meaning in heart. Yet I do not know how much it is his desire for me to uphold this wish. I simply do not wish to harm him if passion becomes to urgent. I will need much patience for our wedding night.." he sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Kai said from the door way.

Both men turned in surprise to see the blond standing there. Agron clapped the redhead upon shoulder before stepping out of bath and leaving the two of them to talk. Rohan watched his lover a moment before motioning for him to join him in the water. Kai looked around to see if no one was there before he slowly stripped and sank in to the water.

Rohan smiled gently and rubbed his cheek lovingly. "There is no need for apologies from you, meine bub. I should be the one expressing them." he said softly.

"Give in to you desires my love..." he said softly.

Rohan nuzzled his temple. "I should not have promised you to try and avoid them. i'm sorry little one..." he said lovingly.

"It is fine," he smiled, "now I shall take leave before hair gets wet,"

Rohan nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I shall be with you soon."

The boy scurried off in his usual style back to their chambers. Rohan chuckled and swiftly tended to his desire, the fire in his veins from training still quite prominent. He knew Kai did not like staying alone for long, so he hurried to finish washing and join him. Kai was sat up in bed waiting for him, he could never settle down without his lover around. Rohan finally returned to side and pulled on a subligaria for his lover's comfort, before getting into the bed and pulling their bodies close underneath the warm furs, to wade off any chill from the cold night. Kai snuggled in close, closing his eyes with a soft content sigh.

…...

Gannicus left their bed early the next morn and headed to the medicus quarters, knowing the Syrian would already be there, preparing ointments and herbs. For once, he had not started his day with a cup of wine and tried to focus for Saxa's well being.

Nasir looked up expecting Kai, or maybe even the wild woman as he had commanded her to come to him when she woke. He was suprised when he saw the man, "Gannicus! Have you taken injury in training?" he asked.

Gannicus shook his head and sat down by his working station, picking up a cup of water, just to drink something. "I come to speak with you...about the child growing inside Saxa."

Nasir nodded. "Would you like wine?"

The Celt surprised him by shaking his head. "Gratitude, but I would prefer the...tea you make me drink." he said, grimacing slightly.

Nasir chuckled. "I do not think that is what you wish...I could make you a drink of lemon?" he offered instead.

Gannicus nodded, he had no choice really as he knew little drinks other than wine, mead and absinthe. Nasir quickly brewed the simple infusion, adding sugar to appeal more to the man. He placed the cup before him. "Now, what is it you wished to know?"

Gannicus took a tentative sip, contemplating the taste, and then took another. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either, he thought. "She wants this child very much, and wants me to be father. What does that mean? What do I do? Do I need to get anything for her?" he asked, completely clueless.

Nasir smiled softly, "All you need to be a father is love in your heart. When the babe is born, you shall find you wish to protect and nuture the little creature, it is human nature." he said softly.

Gannicus looked at him blankly. "I do not know whether heart is capable of such." he said honestly.

"Trust it me, it will come. When child is in arms, it will come..."

Gannicus nodded, still doubting his own heart in the matter, but decided to ignore it in favour of other matters. "And for Saxa? What does she need now?" he asked.

"She needs to rest, as much as she can, though i know she is of wild nature, so I shall let her roam under my watchful eye. She needs tinctures and infusions to help her body, and plenty of red meat, cooked as little as possible, for her strength. You can hunt for her, deer will be what she will need."

Gannicus nodded. "I will bring her best meat I can find or hunt." he promised. "What about fucking?" he asked.

Nasir flushed a little at the coarse word. "that...may occur, but gently, you must keep thrust shallow, prefferably keep her upon back so you are in control of motion," he said.

Gannicus scratched the back of his head. "We had pregnant woman when we travel with my people as a boy. And she would not let her man fuck her upon back, to not put pressure on belly."

"while she is yet small you shall be able to not press down upon her, do not let her pull you too close. When she is larger, yes, other position may be required."

Gannicus could think of a few quite well himself... "Gratitude, I will try be cautious."

He smiled softly "Do not fear Gannicus, Agron and I shall aid you with fatherhood,"

He nodded and stood, clapping the Syrian upon shoulder. "Saxa feels it to be a son. I hold hope he grows a great boy as your little warrior." he said as parting words before heading out to the fighting grounds.

Nasir smiled softly nd finished preparing the herbs and salves he would need for the day. Kai joined him soon afterwards, his smile radiant as he headed for a small child that was lying in their quarters with a mild fever, taking to her soothingly until she fell asleep. He would soon be wed to his Roro, the gods were blessing them. He noticed Nasir but averted gaze, still shy around the man after the words they broke on the day of celebration.

Nasir smiled softly, "Kai, please, come here."

He nodded and caressed the sleeping child's cheek once more, until he was sure she was truly asleep and walked over, looking over the herbs. "Do I need to prepare infusion?" he asked quietly.

His stutter was mostly gone around the man, only appearing at stressful or humble moments.

"I wanted to make apologies...for any grievance caused to you by harsh tongue."

Kai's gaze lifted a moment but flickered down once more. "I should not have stepped out of place and press upon you to speak mind." he replied softly.

"It is fine, mind was too troubled for words, I hope you understand. You ave no place in this new world dear Kai, we are all equals here, we are free."

Kai nodded shyly. "So..you are not angry with me?" he asked, still much timid.

"Never Kai. I do not think even the most enraged man could stay in ire with someone such as yourself."

Kai giggled slightly at such words, which was no doubt Nasir's aim. He finally lifted gaze and surprising the Syrian hugged him.

Nasir returned the hug. He could see the boy had had a life time of little effection so held him tightly, letting him feel the full warmth of his form.

Kai rested his head upon his shoulder as a little brother would. "I will be wed in three sundowns." he giggled again, happiness making him positively bounce on his feet.

Nasirt smiled "And you shall make an excellent husband. And I have early wedding gift."

Kai stepped from embrace and blinked. "A wedding gift? for me?" he asked, once more a bit shy.

"It is only something small," he passed the boy a small vial, "For when intimacy comes. It makes a first time much more gentle, I use such for my injuries," he smiled

Kai blushed deeply and quickly put vial into one of the hidden pockets in his tunic. "Gratitude, it is much precious. Such an expensive gift as well, much gratitude" he said in a small voice.

Nasir smiled softly, "If you have any fears or worries upon subject, do not cease to call upon me. You are like a little brother to me and i shall always look out for you."

Kai offered a shy smile. "I know I am yet young but I feel I am ready to be husband, for Roro. And he shall always treat me as precious possession.." he blushed at the last words, for the redhead was much protective of him and always treated him so well, "but I do not yet know how to control body's reaction around him. And it frightens me." he admitted.

"you do not need to, your body reacts accordingly to situation. Do you think that you lover moderates action?" he asked.

Kai nodded. "He does. I...asked him to cease..." he searched for words a moment, "all ways of expressing desire before wedding and he had promised to try after hesitation. But I heard him speak with your husband in the bath, and he said fire is getting too much, and that he would need much patience for wedding night or could hurt me. I felt a little foolish for asking a man of his experience to hold passion afterwards." he admitted.

"you ask nothing more than to be desparate for you, as I have many a time with my husband," he encouraged.

"But it confuses mind. I do not try to raise fire, for I know it makes it difficult for Rohan to stop from...taking me." he blushed again. "But each night he barely manages to cease ministration or kiss. I do not understand sometimes."

"He loves you, he wants nothing more than to be one with you. It will all make sense when time comes, do not fear."

Kai nodded, a bit more hesitant about his next question but knew he could ask Nasir about any of his fears. "He has been...showing me some of how...pleasure can be gained from body, and I know what is to happen to be one, but...I do not know what happens afterwards, when it is..." he paused not knowing how to describe the moments after penetration. He knew it would most likely hurt once Rohan was inside, but what did he do afterwards? was he to lie back?

"It may hurt a little at first but trust in your lover and let him guide you,"

Kai blushed deeply again and nodded. "Gratitude...for words of encouragement and precious gift."

Nasir but smiled "now, busy busy work to do."

Kai gave him one more quick hug before scurrying to tend to wounds. It was a few hours later when a slight commotion drew attention to the entrance to the medical quarters when Spartacus, Agron, Rohan and Lugo, all covered in blood and tired from battle stumbled inside.

Nasir turned to his lover, checking him over first "What happened!?"

Rohan chuckled as Kai was near tears once more when he saw the amount of blood upon him and tried to gently reassured him that most of it was not his at all. Agron sat down and accepted a cup of wine from one of the phoenician women who worked in the infirmary. "The reason Rohan and I were gone early from bed is that we sailed fast to Sicilia, to gain grain held by the Romans. We encountered more guards than expected for our small group." he said with a grin.

Nasir tutted "What bare you doing getting cuts on your face? I married you for your looks, not your brains" he teased, as he dabbed at a gash on the man's temple.

Agron gripped his lover's hips and pulled him down until Nasir sat astride his thigh while cleaning him. "And I married you for your kind touch, not your sharp tongue, so put hands to good use upon your husband." he countered with a wink.

Rohan did not want to get blood on his precious boy, but Kai was so distressed by the sight of him that he gave up and pulled the blond into his arms. "Hush meine bub, I am perfectly fine as you can see. Trust me. Now take a deep breath and calm down, no need for tears." he coaxed gently.

Kai sniffled and began to tend to his lover with trembling hands.

Nasir stitched the gash none too gently, letting his lover know he was pissed because a) the man went with out him and b) he got injured.

Agron hissed and captured his wrist, looking at the man pointedly. "You were needed here, and it gave great pleasure to spill Roman blood. The little injury is worth it. Now stop pouting, I bare gifts for you and Yakub." he said as if reading thought.

Nasir grinned knowing he would be punished for his cheekiness later.

Agron confirmed so when he squeezed his cheek out of sight of the others with a wink, eyes much heated and elated still from the battle.

Rohan soothed his lover with kind, softly spoken words of how Sicilia looked, and the much needed grain was obtained. "And I have a little surprise for you, my little one." he said gently as the blond tended to the cut on his thigh.

Kai was so focussed that he did not hear his lover.

Rohan chuckled softly and sat back, drinking some of the wine as he let the blond tend to him. Once stitched, he pulled Kai back up into his arms and let him sat on his uninjured thigh, his body so light the redhead barely felt the pressure. "Do not remain here late tonight, I have gift for you.." he repeated earlier words, now that Kai's focus was back on him.

Kai looked at him curiously, "What is it? I...could ask nasir if I could leave early today"

Rohan caressed his cheek gently. "Do not let me keep you from work. I know you enjoy it much, just do not stay too late. And if I told you what it was, it would no longer be a surprise." he smiled kindly.

"Please...go and sleep, medic's orders," he smiled.

Rohan nodded and pressed one more kiss to his cheek before standing. One by one the four warriors were leaving for the bath to rid themselves of the blood, leaving the medicus quarters quiet once more as the sun begun setting fully.

"And what gifts have you brought for your family" nasir asked as he finished up with his lover

"You shall see tonight. Hurry to our bed." he winked.

"Judging by Kai's flush it seems he has a similar gift" Nasir chuckled.

Agron chuckled but shook his head. "Young Kai blushes for he is not used to being lavished with attention and gifts. But his gift is quite different from yours, my only." he smiled and pulled him in for a last kiss before standing to join the others in the bath to get off the blood.

Nasir smiled fondly, pulling his husband in for one last kiss before letting his lover leave, "you must sleep too, you may be a warrior my love but that is a nasty head wound and needs some sleep to sooth."

Agron nipped his bottom lip. "Your wish, my command." he whispered cheekily and finally managed to slip from his husband's grasp for some water upon skin and winen upon tongue.

"No wine!" Nasir called as if reading his lover's mind, "pain from a head wound cannot be numbed in case it is a more serious wound. Brew infusion of lemon as I taught!"

Agron pouted but left with a nod. Fucking Roman shit, now he couldn't have any wine. At least he was dead...

Nasir smiled fondly, as he watched his lover leave before next tending to Spartacus, knowing that Kai would be much to jumpy to handle the great man. "What ails you worst?" he asked

Spartacus shook his head. "I am unharmed, but wished to see my men to you first before bathing. I shall join your husbband and Rohan. Lugo appears to have been tended by young Kai as well. We will not trouble you with our presence any longer." he smiled and stood.

Nasir pressed a small vial in to his hand, "To clean out your smaller scratches. Infection is often more dangerous than a gaping wound,"

Spartacus nodded. "Gratitude. Before I leave, I remember speaking to Rohan. He wishes for a family dinner upon night of wedding. Would you prepare meal with Naevia? Your cooking is after all unrivaled." he complimented kindly.

Nasir smiled softly, "It would be my honour,"

Spartacus nodded. "Gratitude. I fear it will take more time for Kai to feel fully welcomed to our circle."

"Permission to cease responsibilities for the day immediatelly?" he asked, knowing it would take time to decide and prepare marinades for meats to lie in for a few days.

"Granted." spartacus chuckled.

Nasir smiled, "Well then, appologies great leader, but I have plenty to do.." he smiled.

Spartacus shook his head. "If I hear you call me great leader once more, you will not have chance to spoil me with your food for weeks." he threatened teasingly. "Go now brother." he smiled and they went their separate ways.

Nasir grinned he has only been teasing that time. He called Kai over. "Kai, I have been asked to prepare your wedding feast. Would you like me to teach you to cook, to pleasure your husband?"

Kai beamed at the suggestion. "Would you?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course I would," he smiled "Come now, we have worked hard today."

Kai nodded and washed the last of blood off his hands before joining Nasir.

Nasir led them to his quarters, where he was greeted by a mass of ingredients, "It seems you lover wishes a banquet!" nasir chuckled.

Kai looked around at all the meats, grain, vegetables and fruits..pouches of spices...his Roro was doing this all for him. Nasir smiled "It shall be a late night my brother."

Kai beamed. "I know meats will take time to marinade, but will four days be enough?" he asked worriedly.

"It will be more than enough, and we can grind down grain for bread."

Kai nodded, looking a bit doubtful. He had been eating well and sometimes training to build strength for bow in between his medicus duties, but was not sure he would have enough strength to grind grain properly. "I shall help the best I can, please show me."

"Trust me, little Yakub grinds some grain. The tip is to soak them to soften them, then dry them then grind them. These have been soaked and dried," he smiled.

"How can you tell?" he asked, gently carding his fingers through the grain to get a feel of it.

"There is a lot less husk upon it, having been rinsed away," he smiled "do you see?"

Kai nodded. "Do you have stone to grind with?" he asked. "Or a mortar, like one in medicus quarters?"

He nodded to the large stone with the smaller one atop it, "if it is too much for arms, I shall take over," he smield as he continued to look through the ingredients, plannning different dishes. He wanted to make the food go as far as possible and make an impressive feast for Kai's special day.

Kai nodded and kneeled in front of the stone, tucking his legs beneath himself as he begun to grind the grain steadily. The stone was heavy but he would grind until he could no longer.

Nasir took over after a while, and they took it in turns. "Do you have a tongue for spice?" Nasir asked softly, "And what about your man, what is it that he likes?"

Kai blushed slightly. "I..do not cook often. He makes many meals from Rhine to remind me of homeland." he admitted. "But he enjoys spice and does not mind it heavy upon tongue." he said, remembering once a meal that made his tongue burn.

"And what about you, what food does he cook to your taste?"

"Broth...it always fills and warms belly...fruits and vegetables...and I enjoy potatoes done in fire and charred. But not much meat. I am not used to it and it still feels a bit too heavy." he admitted.

He nodded, "Well we have a fair bit of meat here, but not a great deal. How about we create a selection of different marinated meat dishes that we can all pick at an combine with flat breads, bread and lentils?"

Kai nodded. "Can we boil vegetable with some spice?" he asked. "And chop some fruit in between courses to settle heavy dishes?" he asked.

"Of course," he girnned "What I have suggested was just a start. Now, tell me what meats do we have?"

Kai looked over the selection. "It appears to be goat, bellly and hind, some wild boar loins aaand...oooh we have fish!" his eyes positively sparkled with delight. He adored the gifts of sea.

"And venison, and some muscles and shrimp, it appears the men folk have really taken my foraging lessons to heart," he smiled.

"Well we have many men with large appetite to feed." Kai giggled. "I wonder if I shall ever have such an appetite..." he said with a blush.

"I think you shall, mine has grown greately, but it is in my peoples' nature not to eat greately. We live in desert and heat, food is scare at times, our stomachs work so." He smiled.

Kai nodded hopefully. "Would you teach how to make strudel please? Rohan always praises yours highly and seems to have a great appetite for it, as much as your husband does. And I want to please him." he admitted.

"Of course. Now, do you know how to fillet fish?" he asked.

Kai blushed again humbly as he shook his head. "I have only grown much fond of it now that is is so readily available from sea. I never used to have any." he said softly.

Nasir smiled. "Do not fear, I shall teach you,"

Kai nodded and listened to each of Nasir's instructions attentively. They worked for long hours until moon was high upon the sky. Neither Agron, nor Rohan appeared in the Syrian's quarters in all the time. They had all the meats marinating ready for the next few days and they were half way through grindin the grains. Kai wiped sweat off forehead after they were finally done for the night and smiled tiredly. "Much gratitude for instruction, I cannot wait to cook. But I worry I have displeased my man, for he had asked me to not be too long tonight. I simply could not pull self away from helping."

"Do not fear, my man said the same. It is good to keep them waiting upon a time," he grinned.

Kai giggled and nodded. "Shall we go look for them? I am sure they are breaking words over wine." he rolled his eyes slightly, coming more out of his shell.

Nasir smiled offering his hand to the boy, "Let us go then."


	52. Chapter 52

Kai took it and they walked through the halls in search. Once they stepped into Kai's quarters where they hoped to find at least Rohan, the blond was hardpressed not to burst into giggles, covering his mouth to stop himself. Empty cups were lying by the bed where the Great German and the redhead slept. Both were snoring quite contently, almost in time with the other. Agron's arm was pulling Rohan close to his chest such as he would always do with his husband, and Rohan's nose was burrid in his short hair, as he often did while aspleep with Kai and his long silky locks. What a sight...

"Kai...fetch Gannicus, Crixus and Saxa, I shall get Spartacus and Naevia," he snickered as the two scurried off.

Kai roused the the Celt and his woman, promising a sight to be seen, before they bumped into Crixus who was coming from bath. He lead them to his quarters and waited outside curtain for Nasir with the rest, indicating for them all to remain quiet. They all snuck in, trying to hold back thier snickers.

It was surprisingly Kai, who finally did not manage to contain his giggles of delight at the sight before him and woke the two men who looked around blearily before realising their position. Rohan yelped and rolled away while Agron in his haste scurried too far and fell to the floor in a hilarious display. Nasir roared with laughed.

"What I would not give to retain image forever" Crixus lauged.

Spartacus was laughing openly as well, all of them seing the hilarity of the situation. Kai had to lean against Nasir in support but soon his giggles died down at the displeased glower of his lover sent his way. Nasir simply stuck his tongue out at Rohan, his eyes however said 'look at how happy he is and out of his shell', wanting the man to simply laugh with his lover. Agron grumbled and picked himself up, pushing past them all with a single look towards his lover and headed to their quarters. Soon they all cleared out under Rohan's frown, as he stood with his arms crossed quietly.

Kai stood there fidgetting his head lowered, but Nasir stood by his side defiant and ready to intervene if Rohan stepped out of line.

Rohan looked at Nasir. "Please leave me with my lover." he said, his voice not harsh but quiet with displeasure.

"If you upset him Rohan," Nasir warned firmly leaving the room. The young man started to sniffle softly, ready for his husband to shout.

Rohan however remained silent a moment before pouring himself a cup of wine and sitting back upon bed. "Come here, Khai." he said softly, not a harsh tone in his voice.

Kai shook his head, standing there fidgetting from foot to foot.

"Khai. Please join me here." Rohan repeated, his voice steady and calm.

Kai slowly walked towards his lover, sniffling. Rohan patted the bed next to him wordlessly. The boy sat down worrying his hands in his lap. Rohan lifted his arms to pull the boy close to his side. Kai snuggled in tightly.

Rohan held him close and rubbed his back gently. "I am surprised you would make your husband to be center of joke when you yourself do not enjoy such attention." he begun calmly.

"it...was Nasir's...suggestion...it...it...was funny..." he said thorugh his sniffles.

Rohan nodded. "And while I am glad to have seen you enjoy yourself so much, it was not a pleasant surprise to see such at my expense. I am sure you would not have enjoyed it were our positions reversed?"

He nodded sadly, "It was only a joke..."

Rohan nodded. "I am not displeased with you, and would have laughed as well were I not tired from battle and simply surprised. It is however good to see you fit in so well with our group."

He nodded, still sniffling, "i just want to fit in..."

Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You are doing so well meine bub, I am much proud." he encouraged, no longer displeased.

He nodded a little, wringing his hands still. Rohan captured them with his own and caressed them gently, pulling the boy into his lap. "Now I would see smile upon lips yet again."

Kai offered him a smile, but it was small and with tears in his eyes, it was hardly genuine.

Rohan shook his head sadly. "Apologies, I did not wish for smile to turn insincere." he said gently, wiping off his tears and smothering his cheek with little ticklish kisses.

Kai was quiet for a while but after a bit more could not help but giggle, his skin sensitive. Rohan continued to tickle him gently as he held the blond close to his chest in a secure warm embrace. Kai cuddled in to him holding him tightly.

"There, much better meine bub.." he said gently, hoping the loving words would comfort him. "Such a sound is delight for my ears." he encouraged.

He nodded curling up in his lover's arms.

"Now, Nasir kept you from our bed tonight I presume?" asked the redhead gently, rubbing his back to show he was not displeased.

"We were cooking," he nodded.

"And did you enjoy it?" asked with a smile.

He nodded "I learned to gut fish..."

"Well done, meine bub. I am much proud." he said as he pulled the boy' chin up and smiled gently before kissing him tenderly.

Kai returned it, "you said you had gift for me...if I ams till deserving...may I have it?"

"My Khai...you are always deserving, of much more than I could ever give you.." he said lovingly.

Kai flushed deeply at his lover's words. Rohan pulled him into one more gentle kiss with a smile before reaching beneath pillow and handing Kai a small bundle of cloth, protecting his gift. "Are you aware of custom once courting ends and marriage is arranged?" he asked.

He shook his head, "I know very little of customs that are not Roman," he flushed.

Rohan smiled kindly. "As a ring upon finger represents the unity before gods until we are parted by death, it is also to show a new stage of life. When courting is however ended, a chosen piece of jewelery is given to forever remind of life before and during courtship, before the final commintment." he explained with a smile. "Open it." he coaxed.

Kai looked at him curiously, before looking down at the cloth, slowly operning it. Inside he found a delicate flat necklace of pure shiny silver what would be clasped around the throat and rest beneath collarbones. It was simple yet delicate, as Kai's looks, and the precious metal symbolised his youth and innocense. It would fit perfectly with Kai's colouring. As a clasp served simple chain eye and a round shiny opal stone that would be pushed through to close securely.

Kai smiled softly "its beautiful..." he said softly.

"Does it please you?" Rohan asked, hoping Kai would enjoy wearing such.

"Very much so..." he said softly.

"May I place it upon you?" he asked hopefully.

He nodded with a smile "You may."

Rohan picked it up from the cloth and after pulling Kai's hair aside, placed it gently upon his troat, the metal cold but quickly warming upon his skin as it settled perfectly.

Kai smiled at his lover, "how do I look?" he asked.

Rohan pulled him back into his lap and cupped his cheek. "Eyes have never seen greater beauty..." he said gently.

He flushed even more deeply, "You spoil me with too many kind words..."

The redhead shook his head. "I speak but the truth of what sight provides."

He smiled fondly, "Nasir and I are making great feast, he is teaching me how to be a proper husband."

Rohan looked at him surprised. "What do you mean by proper husband? I could not ask for more than you already provide for me, meine bub." he said gently, caressing his cheek.

"Cooking and looking after the home, as Nasir does."

"Is it work you enjoy?" he asked. "For I would not wish for you to learn it only to detest such chores." he said gently.

"I want to be a good husband to you, like a wife almost. I want to serve and please and love you, and that will give me all the pleasure in the world..."

Rohan smiled and kissed him lovingly for such devotion. "Then I shall call you wife upon occasion if it please you, and be a loving husband to always provide all I can for you, meine bub." he promised.

He smield "Not before anyone esle however. " he giggled

Rohan chuckled softly. "If that is wish, I shall do so happily." he smiled and pulled the blond's thighs around his waist to craddle him between his chest and raised knees intimately.

Kai smiled softly loving this position "you are so beautiful..."

Rohan chuckled. "I believe such sentiment suits a boy or a man such as yourself, rather than a warrior." he winked teasingly.

Kai shook his head, "No you are," he grinned

Rohan nipped his neck in retaliation, but gently, merely teasingly.

Kai giggled "Pretty warrior."

Rohan growled softly, with a large smile upon face. "Care for words or I shall have to punish you with many kisses to prevent tongue from speaking." he winked.

"Please do" he giggled.

Rohan grinned, his hands slipping between the boy's shoulderblades to press them as close as possible before his lips claimed the blond's passionatelly. He hummed softly in to the kiss, returning it with as much passion. One of Rohan's hands slid down the blond's spine until he reached the dip leading to the cleft between the blond's cheek. Kai knew he would not take him, yet he could not stop his hands from wondering.

Kai whimpered softly "touch me Roro..."

The redhead was only too happy to oblige as his hand slipped into the trousers to cup a supple cheek and squeezed passionatelly, one of his fingers caressing over the cleft gently. Kai shudered softly, reaching his hand down betwen them to palm his lover's cock. Rohan groaned softly, his hips rising slightly into the touch as his fingers begun circling the puckered entrance. Kai whimpered so beautifully, so innocently at the touch.

The redhead adored such the moments when such precious sounds left his lover's lips. "I wish to feel your skin..." he whispered against the boy's lips.

He nodded pulling him in to another heated kiss. Rohan was wearing only his subligaria, so he focused on undressing his lover, the tunic first to drop from the slender frame. His large callused hands immediatelly sought heated skin and caressed his lover's back, trailing a fiery line over his spine. Kai shuddered softly letting out a small gasp. Rohan's hands once more slid lower to the clasp of his lover's trousers before suddenly rolling them over so Kai was comfortably on his back as he would take them off.

Kai let out a gasp of suprise, kissing his love passionately. Rohan's tongue devoured the boy's gasping lips and mouth, as he slowly, inch by inch pulled the boy's trousers and subligaria off at once. Kai flushed deeply as he was completely exposed by his lover, panting heavily with desire for the man. Rohan bent down slightly and licked and nipped at the blond's quiverring inner thighs as his hands held the boy's hips down. Kai squirmed under the man's grip. Rohan spread his lover's thighs a little wider for a better access before his tongue lapped at the young eager cock.

Kai let out the softest of mewls, never one to be loud during intimacy. Rohan pleasured his lover with his tongue and gentle nibbles upon the leaking cock, before swallowing it whole until it hit the back of his throat. Kai squirmed and thrashed in pleasure. Rohan allowed for little movement of the hips but due to his lover's inexperience, he held them down the rest of the way, otherwise he might have choked if Kai thrust too much in pelasure. He suddenly released the shaft only to lower his head further and lap gently at the quiverring entrance, watching for the boy's reaction.

Kai's eyes opened wide and he half sat up "ro...ro..." he breathed in shock.

Rohan raised his head and nuzzled his cheek gently. "Trust me, meine bub..." he whispered.

He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, laying back, trusting his lover competely. Rohan pressed a few soothing kisses to each of his thighs before dipping his head lower and once more lapping at the beautiful opening a little more firmly. Kai whimpered, biting hard upon his lips.

Rohan caressed his belly gently. "Do not hide sound of pleasure from me, my Khai.." he encouraged gently, breathing over the wettened skin.

"i...i...cannt help...n...too...good.."

"I want to hear it..all of it..all of your pleasure..." Rohan whispered, eyes full of fire as he looked upon his lover spread in front of his like a feast just waiting to be dived into.

Kai cried out very softly, gripping the sheets hard. Rohan pleasured him with his tongue, sucking upon the quiverring flesh, before dipping his tongue lightly inside, wanting to hear his lover loose himself in the pleasure completely. Kai let out one soft moan after another, whimepring and squriming under the touch.

"Give in my love...my precious bub...let me hear you.." Rohan said, his voice hoarse from passion as he dived in agan, this time pressing his tongue further between the loosened ring of muscles.

Kai cried out, his young body so sensitive that he actually came under his lover's ministration without his cock even being touched. Rohan, satisfied that he saw to his lvoer's pleasure and that such a wonderful sound left his lips, continued to lap only at the outside of the opening gently to let the boy down with ease from the height before pressing one last kiss to his thigh and reaching for a wet cloth to clean him up. Kai lay there whimpering, his eyes closed as he came down from his height. Rohan cleaned him gently before lying by his side, head proped up by hand while the other caressed the boy's belly soothingly. Kai curled into his lover's arms, in the tiniest of balls.

"Khai?" Rohan asked gently, slight worry now lacing his tone. Perhaps he he pushed his lover too hard...

"I love you..." the blond said softly.

"As I love you, my soon to be wife.." he said gently with a smile. "Was that alright?" he asked gently.

Kai flushed deeply and nodded.

...

Nasir pounced on his lover as he strode angrily away ,clingign onto his back, giggling softly and kissing at his neck occasionally, "You know you can never be mad at me..." he purred.

Agron stepped through the curtain and once there immediately reached back to grab his lover and had him against the wall before Nasir could even wink. "Not mad you devious little minx..." he growled into his ear. "It makes me want to fuck you until you can't walk anymore from the pleasure..." he purred, his hands already divesting them of their cloth.

"Was that my present?" he grinned, kissed his lover with biting kisses.

Agron shook his head. "You shall receive it...after I have my wicked way with you.." he growled softly, their bodies finally bare and he swiftly lifted his lover up, wounding the soft slender thighs around his waist, pressing the smaller man into the wall to get them as close as possible.

Nasir nipped his lover's lip hard enough to draw blood, lapping at it with a feral growl. Agron moaned at the rought treatment, liquid fire running through his veins as he dipped fingers hastily into a nearby oil lamp and immediatelly rubbed it over his favourite ring of muscles in preparation for penetration. Nasir raked his nails over his lover's back as their tongues fucked each other's mouths. Agron sucked his lover's tongue into his mouth as his finger pressed into his lover impatiently but with gentleness still. Nasir cried out softly, clenching tightly around the fingers with a grunt. Agron paused a moment, calling on every ounce of patience left within him as he rubbed the walls of the tight channel to loosen his lover better.

"Fuck me..." Nasir hissed.

"I intend to..until you cannot walk..." Agron growled and gently pressed another finger inside the Syrian, knowing with his damage Nasir needed at least two to be ready for him.

Nasir bit at his lover's neck once more, drawing blood along with the bloody scratches now on his lover's back, he was not in the mood the play. Agron hissed at him. If Nasir wanted it rough, then he would get it. He unwound the thighs from around his waist to let the man down and turned him around swiftly, bending him over into the wall and with one harsh thrust joined them deeply. Nasir cried out softly, the thrust would no doubt make him bleed, but he did not care, it fet so fucking good.

Agron's hand held his shoulder in place to keep him bent over, and for leverage, as he begun fucking his lover hard and deep. Nasir whimpered and grunted with each thrust, his arms getting grazed against the wall. Agron suddenly pulled out and picked his lover up, walking swiftly over to the bed and putting him down upon his knees. "Hold onto the edge." he growled, already lifting the Syrian's hips. Nasir did not need telling twice and quickly did as instructed.

Once Agron saw him holding on firmly, his powerful hips thrust back inside his lover deeply, hitting his tender spot directly. A small cry was stolen from his lover's lips at the force of the thrust. Agron was unrelenting in his thrusts, battering his lover's tender spot over and over, batting away his hand when it wanted to touch his cock. He would have his husband come on *his* cock alone. Nasir whimpered he had never been able to cum in such away...but the pleasure...it was near blinding.

Agron added just a little more power into his thrusts as his nails scratched over his lover's spine. Nasir whimpered near sobbing with need. Agron bent forward slightly, his grip upon the syrian's hips almost bruising as this new angle allowed him to slip in just that little bit deeper and harder against the man's prostate.

"Cum. Now." he growled firmly into his lover's ear to push him over.

Nasirs eyes widened as he came hard with a scream.

Agron cried out huskily with his lover, as he could not take the pressure of the quiverring channel on his cock and filled his lover with his hot seed. Nasir grunted as he felt his lover fill him, his legs weaking and giving out beneath him. Agron swiftly reached over his shoulder to catch his weight and not crush his lover as he gently pulled out and cleaned them with a damp cloth, catching all seed and blood from his lover's tender opening, before oiling it gently with the healing oil.

Nasir shuddered no energy left with in him. Agron pulled him gently into his embrace as he leaned upon the pillows and pressed a cup with water to his lips to revive him a little bit.

Nasir sipped at it, cuddling his lover tightly "I love you...to the sun and back..."

Agron pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and held him close. "As I love you, for eternity..." he said softly. "And I am much proud of you." he said, hinting at his lover coming without aid to his cock.

Naisr flushed softly. "Have pride in self, and great skill."

Agron caressed his heated cheek. "Perhaps, but not all can cum on command." he smiled.

"I am your husband my love, and yours to command..." he said softly.

"And mine to lavish upon with affection and praise for such devotion..my husband.." he smiled.

Nasir smiled warmly that brilliant smile of his. Agron kissed him lovingly before a thought came to him. "Speaking of marriage and love, I have spoken to Rohan. He hopes young Kai will come to you with any fears, for he can see he still has some before their wedding." he said, unaware of their cooking and words broken.

"He already has," he smiled "Do not fear. Now, I believe you spoke of a gift..."

Agron chuckled and gently moved his lover to retrieve the gift from their chest. He handed his lover three gifts, all wrapped with cloth. "These are for you. Yakub will receive his tomorrow once we manage to take him from Belle's side." he chuckled.

Nasir opened the first one with an excited grin. As was tradition for them, Agron had brought him his lover's favourite baklava, for it was rare to find in the city anymore."

Nasir gasped "I shall save it for morn..." he said.

Agron smiled and rubbed his cheek gently. "Which one would you like to open next?" he asked.

He picked the middle present, the largest next. Agron smiled and coaxed him to unwrap the cloth from around it. Inside he found a beautifully carved wooden box, with Syrian motives and a few carved words. "Open the lid as well." he said, hoping his lover would like the carving inside it.

Nasir touched the outside fo the box gently, looking it over properly before opening it. Agron had their family trees carved inside, beginning with their parents, showing their siblings , their joined lines and Yakub's name leading from their joined lines.

"How did you discover so much of my family?" he asked curiously.

"You have told me the names of all your siblings, and your parents. I remembered." the German smiled.

Nasir smiled warmly, "that you did, though," he chuckled "Aaliyah has two As and Dema has no h," he smiled warmly.

Agron rubbed the back of his neck. "Apologies, I shall make alterations." he said sheepishly.

"No...i like it, it's you," He smiled.

"And it is for you...and for Yakub if you wish. For whenever we travel, so all know this belongs to you." he smiled.

He smiled warmly "And what is the last gift?" he asked as he began to open it

"Something much needed." he said with a gentle smile. It was a small wooden pot that would not easily break, filled with a liquid similar to oil but a little thicker like a paste. "It is special blend of salve and oils. You are running out of the oil that heals you when we are one, this should further aid healing and it smells softly of jasmine, one fo your favourite scents." he explains.

Nasir smiled fondly "gratitude..."

"I wished to please my husband." Agron smiled and pulled the smaller man close into his lap, kissing him deeply.

"You always do," he said softly, nuzling his lover.

"Come, let us rest now, my only. It has been a long day and even longer night." he smiled.

"I never wish to end a day when in your presence..." he said softly.

Agron caressed his lover's cheek gently. "Neither do I. Yet we need rest, for Yakub is sure to have much energy tomorrow." he smiled.

Nasir chuckled "When does he ever not..."

Agron winked. "He is growing into a strong boy. His protectiveness of little Belle is testimony to such."

"I cannot wait for them to start a wonderufl life of their own together,"

Agron chuckled. "We shall see whether he grows to love her as woman or as sister. He is much like you so far and shows preference for both genders at early age. He may yet surprise us." he winked.

"He may love men and women in his time, I feel he has the makings of a great leader, a future spartacus,"

Agron smiled. "Perhaps. He could be great. But I feel he might choose a different path."

"In what way?" he asked settling down in his lovers arms blowing out the candle for idle chatter in the dark as they so often did, unable to give up each other concious company easily.

"He has a fierce spirit and shall be taught to fight, strategy, to heal and much more.. .I think he may find path in working with animals, or something peaceful that would not require him to fight."

"I think he will be a balanced individual, logical, calm, unlike his vati." Nasir grinned.

"And his vala." Agron teased back, the Syrian may be more balanced than him but was still easily enflamed.

"I have no fire like my Germans." he chuckled.

"Germans? There is more of us?" Agron teased, wondering whether his lover meant young Kai who was showing his fire much more often these days.

"I have always held great love for Lugo," he teased.

Agron bit his shoulder gently in retaliation for the teasing. "He is not the one warming you in bed."

"No he is not, for he is not the one I love...mhmm...Saxa..." he joked once more, feeling cheeky this eve.

Agron chuckled. "I shall not believe that, for she is very much a woman with growing breasts and you prefer the sight of a man much better...she could never claim you as I do..." he whispered into the smaller man's ear.

Nasir shuddered, "It is true, I have no interest in women..."

Agron chuckled and sucked on his lover's earlobe. "Any one else you wish to tease me with?" he growled softly, teasingly.

"Crixus...the man exudes sex appeal..." he chuckled.

Agron's arms tightened around his built and he growled a little louder now. "Do not presume that since we are brothers, I shall tolerate a Gaul even imagined in such a position." he said smoothly into his lover's ear.

Nasir giggled "You know you are the only oner I ever wish for..."

"I do.." Agron nuzzled his neck lovingly and settled them more comfortably in preparation for sleep.

Nasir hummed softly, stroking through the man's hair gently.

Agron held him close. "Now, hush words upon tongue and let us get some much needed rest..." he said gently.

"Yes, dominus." he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover's forehead.

Agron just chukled and nuzzled his neck before they let dreams claim them.

...

Saxa was restyting alone in bed, idily flinging her daggers at the wall, already bored of not being able to fight. Gannicus stumbled in slightly, his muscles tired but pleasantly languid from the good fuck he just had, intending to take bath first before going near his wild woman.

"Who you fuck?" she asked casually knowing the man well.

Gannicus grumbled something and put down the skein if fresh wine, shrugging off his trousers. "It is of no matter." he said, meaning he did not even know her name.

She nodded, "Have you drunk much wine?" she asked, fearing for her lover's stability on his legs.

He but grinned. "You know me to be insufferable without wine in veins. I shall return soon, after washing cunt from cock." he said and stumbled naked towards the pool.

Saxa rolled her eyes at her lover's coarse words and lay back, awaiting his return. When he returned, step was more sure then before and he seemed a bit more alive. The grin that always graced his lips however was still present. "I need to get you wooden target. The wall suffers much from your perfect aim with knives."

She grinned "I cannot train so I grow bored, the wall too tempting."

Gannicus grinned. "Shall I find way of occupying you then?" he winked.

She laughed, "Do you know a way without shoving cock in cunt?" he teased

Gannicus thought a moment bufore shrugging. "It seems te best of ways to pass time, apart from fighting. How do you feel, my wild woman?" he asked, lying by her side upon furs.

"I feel sick, Nasir says it is natural..."

"Does walking unsettle belly?" he asked.

"A little, Nasir wants me upon back for as long as I can," she sighed.

Gannnicus suddenly grinned and stood, pulling on his trousers before bending down and picking her up easily in his strong arms. "then you shall be upon back while I walk." he grinned and carried her out of the villa, towards the fields, fresh air and some of the last rays of warm sun.

She laghed, clinging to him tightly , "It is strang clingign to some this way...with out dagger to put to neck."

Gannicus chuckled as he begun carrying her up the hill towards the field. "You may be wild German woman, but still a woman. You should cling to neck in times of need, but never change." he winked, liking her wild ways.

To prove she never would, Saxa nipped at the man's neck. He shuddered slightly, tightening his arms around her form. She never ceased to make his loins burn... They finally reached softer grounds and he put her down but a moment before pulling a cloak over the soft ground for more comfort.

Saxa grinned at him, beckoning for him to lay down with her. Gannicus threw himself upon his back and stretched out his frame contently, opening his arm for her to lean into him if she wished.

She cuddled into his side, "What is on mind?" she asked gently.

"Wine. I forgot it by our bed." he grinned, rubbing her side unconsciously.

She rolled her eyes, "You can glean moisture from lip," She hummed.

"Hmm...your lips are as sweet to me as wine is, I shall have to have them." he grinned.

She suddenly nipped at his lower lip "Not if I have your first."

Gannicus rolled to side to claim her lips, a battle of teeth and tongues breaking between them.

She purred softly "you kiss like animal..."

"You fuck like one, wild woman.." he nipped at her bottom lip, holding her soft body to his.

She grinned "You give great compliment."

"I do not use honeyed words. I but appreciate beauty and anything that make cock stir. You seem to do so greatly." he winked.

"I have my talents." she giggled.

"You certainly do, you lust demon." Gannicus grinned and pulled her thigh over his hip to feel her natural heat in the loins against his own naked belly as they rested.

"Nasir told me you talked today - of what?" She asked.

"He wishes me to drink less. And gave words of experience being father." he admitted as his hand slid beneath the dress he had gotten her, to rest upon thigh close to loins. She was always much warm and soft, and he enjoyed their bodies so close.

"You have decided to be father to child?" She asked excitedly.

"Under conditions you asked of me, I will be." he promised.

She smiled softly "You shall be good father." she said in her broken latin.

Gannicus shrugged. "Nasir says I will know once he joins us. For now I do not know so."

"It works on instinct." she reassured.

"And I have as much instinct as a beggar." he grinned. "We shall see for ourselves when the time comes." he said, his hand gently rubbing over her sunkissed thigh and hip, his callused fingers much sensual.

"Zen you shall be fine" she smiled

Gannicus was not a naturally affectionate man, as he prefered to fuck and have a good time, but he found his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead, breathing in the scent of hibiscus most German women and some boys wore, and clean skin. She nuzzles gently in to him sighing contently at the touch.

"You are much warm and softer than you used to be. Is it due to child?" he asked openly. They knew each other's body well and were not shy to discuss physical matters. It was the matters of heart that were not spoken of.

"Muscles are weakening" she explained.

"And what of heat here?" he whispered sensually into her ear, two of his fingers slipping further up her thigh to rub at her nether lips, always warm and welcoming for his fingers or cock.

She suddered softly "Resolve too weakens..."

"You had resolve to stay from my touch?" he asked with amusement. "That never holds, you know that too well minx..." he whispered in her ear, sucking upon the lobe.

She shuddered sofltly "I feel too sick...it saddens me."

"Pleasure can be achieved in more ways other than fucking." he whispered, his fingers caressing her slit slowly in a round motion.

She shuddered softly. "Not this night, my Ghannicus."

He but hummed and retrieved his fingers from her already moistening heat, holding her close simply.

"Apologies..." She said very softly.

He but burried his fingers in her wild mane and rubbed her neck. "None required."

She smiled gently "Ghratitude."

Gannicus but pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do not worry yourself." he replied simply. He could always get cunt elsewhere.


	53. Chapter 53

Naevia chuckled softly when she went to wake the children from their afternoon nap as the eve's meal was ready. Agron and Nasir were to join them soon for a little feast and to take their boy with them. But for now, she could only smile at the two children, so innocent and easily trusting yet.

Yakub was cuddling Belle close to him, the little princess happy to curl into his warmth as they both sucked on their thumbs in their sleep.

Yakub sat up first when he heard Naevia walk in to the room. He was an incredibly light sleeper, and seemed to sense when someone arrived in the room. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand instinctively stroking Belle's short fluffy baby hair.

Naevia smiled and kneeled down beside them, ruffling his hair gently. "Did you sleep well little one? No bad dreams?" she asked, as she picked up Belle gently and nuzzled her, trying to wake her gently.

"Never have bad dreams with Bella," he smiled dozily, "Raspbees on neck wake Belle up" he smiled.

Naevia chuckled and motioned for him to sit closer. "Would you like to wake her then?" she asked, only encouraging the bond between the two. They have taken to each other so instantly it could not even be any other way.

He opened his arms for her "come Bella wakeeee"

Naevia placed her precious daughter in his arms, noticing he may be but little but quickly learned how to hold her well.

He held the near one year old in his arms, blowing gently raspberries on her neck that turned to kisses as the giggling babe woke.

Belle giggled sleepily, her short chubby arms reaching around his neck to hold him close as she yawned and babbled sleepily. "Yayaya?" she asked, as she always called yakub.

"Babababella" he giggled.

She pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before noticing Naevia. "Mamama" she giggled but kept a tight hold on Yakub.

Yakub giggled and passed the little girl over. She whimpered a little, not wanting to be away from her yaya, but mama was safe as well so she snuggled into her breast after a moment, her large dark eyes however still on Yakub.

Naevia but chuckled again. "Come, it is time for meal." she said and stood, taking Yakub's hand as well.

Yakub smiled happily to be led along, his tummy was grumbling. Crixus pressed a kiss to her cheek, freshly cleaned from the bath after a long day with the Great German and Spartacus over strategy, and then on the training grounds. "Nasir has prepared more little meals for a sharing feast tonight. Some of them foods he is trying out for the wedding, if it please us." He explained and wound cloth around hips before they headed for the Syrian's quarters.

Yaku held his arms out to the great man to be carried as Belle was, his little legs wobbly and still asleep. Crixus chuckled and easily picked the boy up, placing him upon his hip as they joined the German and his husband. Agron smiled in welcome and pressed a kiss to Naevia's and Belle's cheek in greeting, before taking their son from the Undefeated Gaul. "My Yakub." he nuzzled his son's toussled curls.

Yakub beamed, cuddling his vati tightly. Agron rubbed his back soothingly, seeing it was one of those days their son took much time to wake. He therefor sat down upon the cushions with the boy close to his chest and motioned to his husband to pass him some of the warm juice made of berries Nasir had picked and cooked.

Yakub sipped at the sugary sweetness contently as Belle was fed the same by doting Crixus. Naevia petted the space beside her for Nasir, wishing to simply sit close to her brother and watch their strong men turn into caring faathers for the night under the sweet smiles of their children.

Nasir smiled and placed his arm around his sister "To think our men doting and getting on..."

She chuckled softly to not disturb the display before them. "Yakub surprised me this eve. Do you wish to know how?" she asked softly, leaning into her brother as they sipped their tea.

"How so?" he asked curiously, "I hope it was a positive suprise."

She chuckled. "Well, one came but I had similar thought before. He said that when with Belle, his dreams are never bad. She gives him much peace. We have known that before, yet I did not know she was what chases his Roman dreams off." she said softly. "But there is more."

Nasir smiled. "That is excellent news! What more is there?"

She smiled. "I attempted to wake her, but he stopped me and said it was raspeberry to neck that woke her most gentle. So I asked him to show me and he held her almost as if he would a lover and soon raspebbery turn to kiss of lips upon neck. She was so content upon waking, instantly reaching for him, reluctant to be from his arms, even if she was handed to me. Have you seen a bond such as this before?" she asked, not having seen one herself from such a very young age.

"He has never really treated her as a sibling, much more a guardian to her, looking out for her and being devoted to her. I think love shall blossom in future when they know of it."

Naevia smiled. "She will be strong, as the daughter of her parents, but he will protect her at both her strongest and weakest. She is what brightens his world, and for her he is the center of hers."

"Just as it is with our lovers," he smiled.

Naevia nodded into his shoulder. "I wonder if they sometimes know in mind and heart just how much they mean to us. The peace and safety brought to us, man and woman once true slaves."

"You daughter is the first to have been born truly free," he smiled.

"Not truly..." she whispered. They were still fugitivus and the threat of attack grew daily. "But I pray she will never know shackles, only the ones of love for Yakub, that she will cherish.." she whispered.

He smiled gently "Freer than my son...who shall bare mark for eternity..."

She nodded. "The mark shall heal greatly with age I believe. She already sooths him so greatly." she smiled. She was quite tired herself and found herself dozing upon his shoulder, leaning into his side in comfort.

Agron glanced up after he cleaned up his son's lips and held him close, speaking softly the words of a German story his mutty once told him. He smiled, his lips never ceasing in movement yet eyes remained much warm as he looked at the Syrian. Nasir smiled at his lover as he let the woman slumber upon him. Crixus noticed his woman asleep and looked torn between tending to his sleeping daughter and Naevia. Agron chuckled softly, noticing Yakub's adoring eyes upon the girl. "Why don't you leave Belle with us for a change and take to your bed with Naevia?" he said to the Gaul. It was their turn to tend to the little ones anyway, as Yakub and Belle were becoming inseparable. Yakub clapped his hands excitedly but then looked panicked a moment, worrying he had woken up his little Bellle.

He toddled over to her, taking her gently in his arms, sitting down in the furs with her. Agron and Crixus chuckled softly in unison at the sight before the Gaul collected his woman from Nasir's arms and carried her off to bed after a soft grumbled wish for good dreams.

"Bella need toooniiic it cold tonight" Yakub said softly.

Agron looked at his lover with a smile. Their son was already so very protective and intuitive with her. "Do not worry little one. You know how vati and wala always sleep very close beneath furs? So will you with Belle. It is best warmth you can provide. Tunic would hinder her." he explained.

"Come, lie down and I will show you how to keep her warm the best." he offered.

He nodded his eyes wide and intent. Agron helped him lie down and turned Belle gently, pressing her back to his front. "You cover most of her little body this way if you hold her close. But do not hold too tight, or she won't breathe well." He warned and helped the boy settle down with Belle snuggling back into him, before pulling two furs over their little forms and folding them tightly around the edge so they would be protected the whole night. "There, and dream well with Belle in arms." he said gently and pressed a kisss to his forehead.

Yakub beaned and pressed a kiss to the babe's cheek before letting sleep take him. Belle made a small sound of contentment in her sleep and squirmed a little in his hold until they were closer. Babes tended to sleep upon back but Belle seemed to always mould herself into the boy's arms, even if unconscious. Agron smiled at them gently before turning to his lover who was much quiet tonight.

Nasir was just smiling softly at the two children, "They are so beautiful..."

Agron hummed in agreement, joining his lover's side and pulling him close into him. "They are

much precious and should be encouraged at each turn." he said softly.

"Agreed." he smiled, stroking Yakub's soft hair.

"As for you, my only, you are much quiet tonight. Should worry crease brow?" he asked gently.

"I am of complatative mood, there is nothing to fear love,"

"Would you share thought with me?" he asked gently, wishing to know his husband's mind.

"It is nothing, sentimentality," he said softly.

Agron caressed his back gently. "If that is wish than I will not pry further, but please share even if you believe it to be of no importance. I always wish to know your mind." he said softly and went to stand, intent on checking with spartacus before catching walk while the air is not too cold. it would

surely aid sleep.

"Where do you go?" he asked softly

"A walk beneath stars. Cool air may clear thought and aid sleep." he replied.

"What burdens mind?" he asked gently, standing facing his lover, cupping his cheeks softly "sleep never comes easy of late..."

Agron held the smaller man close, leaning into his touch. "It does not come to you easily either. I know your dreams are getting worse..." he said gently. "Even thought you would not share anxiety..." he added but with a smile, never accusing the smaller man. "I but wish to walk, it brings peace."

"May I walk with you my love?" he asked.

Agron nodded. "Let me get young Kai to watch over the little ones as they rest, while you put your cloak on." he said

He nodded with a smile, and pulled on the cloak his lover had gifted him nearly two years ago.

Kai entered, Rohan hot on heal with a chuckling Agron. The red head sent a grin to Nasir.

"Apologies, I would not have him from side." he said as they both settled down on the cushions in the seating area and huddled furs around their shoulders to watch over the children.

Nasir thanked them for their time, before taking his lover's hand. Agron pressed a kiss to the back of it and lead his lover by their leader's quarters, nodding to Lugo whom he had standing guard while he was with his family. The large but short German only grinned good-naturedly as always and waved them off. Agron took his lover out the back entrance and lead him through the quiet dark streeets down towards the harbour.

"You have affinity with sea, do you not?" Nasir asked.

"It sooths sometimes...sometimes it angers further if emotion is too far gone in heart and mind." he answered with a small smile. He lead them to the docks, over to a little boat and motioned for his lover to get on.

Nasir looked at him apprehensively, "I cannot swim..." he said nervously, the last time he was in a boat it was upon his capture.

Agron cupped his cheek gently. "I would not let you drown even if the boat was to sink. Trust in me, my only." he encouraged and stepped into the boat first, extending a hand to the Syrian to help him.

Nasir still looked nervous, he swallowed hard and took his lover's hand. Agron coaxed him with gentle encouraging words and a firm hold, until the Syrian was seated securely upon the little boat. He grabbed the oars and kicked off from shore, his shoulders powerful but did not stray far, only to escape the light of the harbour and to the dark night, watching the skies quietly.

Nasir let out a small whimper as the boat rocked a little, gripping tightly on to the sides. Agron put the oars down and gently guided his lover to lean into him as he lied down in the boat, holding the smaller man close. "Now close your eyes my only. But for a moment until you are a little bit more calm...feel my heat and listen to my heart...and then turn head upwards and open eyes to look at stars..." he guided, hoping his lover would loose himself in the beautiful sight instead of in his own

fear.

Nasir held on to the man tightly looking at the sky, "Last time I was in boat I could not see the stars."

"You are a free man, held by your husband and the sky is yours to look upon and enjoy..."

Nasir simply lay and watched, he started to find the slow rocking of the boat a little soothing after time.

Agron took his lover's hand and together pointed it upwards. "There, those five stars are the Cepheus...and right beneath you will find Cassiopeia...Andromeda...Perseus...Aries..." he pointed out constellations visible to them upon the winter skies.

"How did you learn these?" he asked.

"Duro and I...we were shipped to land once close to Greek lands, and heard tales of brave Perseus, the beautiful and powerful Cassiopeia...many different ones...an old man who healed wounds in the ludus would show us the stories stars told." he explained.

"You shall have to tell me further of such..." he said sofly, "Faizel was quite the stargazer in our family,"

"One day, I shall teach you to draw runes and read them...and you shall teach me tongue in kind so I can speak with our son and have more in common..." he said gently and pressed a kiss to the Syrian's forehead.

"I do try," he chuckled softly, "but you are as our son. And can never usually sit still for more than a moment,"

Agron grinned. "How am I to sit still when our son has so much energy he will surely climb up the wall?" he chuckled. "Thankfully he focuses it all on little Belle for now. Besides, you complain of my energy when it usually brings you much pleasure?" he teased, his hand rubbing warm skin beneath cloak.

Nasir chuckled. "I did not complain."

Agron raised his chin a moment, teasingly brushing their lips together several times without properly kissing his husband. "Come, let us return to quarters. I wish to feel your skin, my only."

Nasir smiled warmly "Remember the children are with us this night..."

Agron shook his head. "You mistake intent. I but wish to hold you at night to keep warmth and feel skin." he said.

"Are you sure you have no fever, for surely this is not my Agron that speaks!" his lover teased.

The German rolled his eyes. "My fire is unquestionable and unwavering, my only. And I intend to have you again soon...perhaps the night of festivities for Kai's and Rohan's wedding." he winked. Such celebrations always brought out fire within them all.

Nasir grinned "I shall wear trousers you had given cloth for, for the event," he promised, knowing they drove the man wild.

Agron grinned and nipped at his man's bottom lip. "And I shall have you like the tease you are...so passionatelly and lovingly that mind ceases to produce thought..." he whispered, a promise.

Nasir shuddered, "Maybe I could model the trousers for you...later..."

"Hmm...I would see your desire meet mine and have you not only model...I would have you entice me..." he whispered.

Nasir shuddered "h-how..."

Agron looked into the Syrian's dark eyes, his own the colour of wild sea, as he pressed their bodies closer. "I would have you strip to your skin for me...and let me feast at the sight of you..."

Nasir gasped softly, he had not done such since the brothels...could he really do such for his lover?

Agron noticed his hesitation. "I would not ask you to do so if it brought too many pained memories. It is a choice for you to make whether you would grant such a wish." he said softly to sooth his lover. "But know that every inch of you enraptures mind and heart...I would wish to feast not only sight but touch..and lavish you with my attention...it is for both of us, not only for I..." he added softly.

He smiled softly "i shall consider it..."

Agron nodded. "As you wish. Now come, we have been from our bed long enough." he said and gently sat them both up, barely moving the boat.

Nasir let out a small whimper and gripped the sides, "I had forgot we were at sea!"

Agron chuckled. "That was intent. Remain seated..." he guided and slowly sat back up to grip oars, his thighs holding his lover close to his body. "Stay there, journey back to shore shall be a little bit more pleasant hopefully..." he encouraged.

Nasir gripped tightly on to the sides, "the sea terrifies me.."

Agron held him closer with his thighs. "Do my eyes terrify you as well?" he asked.

"Of course they do not!"

"Then you have nothing to fear from the sea..." he treid to encourage his lover. "Imagine them as my eyes. Tonight they are calm, for I wish to be near you, and hold you as a husband for comfort. So is the sea..peacefully, barely a wave rocking the small boat...but when you raise my passion..how do they become then?" he asked, engaging his lover in this new way of thinking.

Nasir gulped, "I shall not raise your passions when for fear of capsizing."

Agron chuckled. "Think of the sea as my eyes. Sea has emotion, and portrays it with waves and clouds...like a man..or a woman would...I like to think of the sea as a woman, with great temperament, yet capable of much kindness."

"If she is a woman...then it is no wonder we do not get along..."

Agron chuckled and finally threw rope to shore, jumping from ship to secure it skillfully and offering his lover a hand to help him.

Nasir instead jumped on him, clinging to him for his safety. Agron chuckled softly and held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. "Hush my beloved, hush. You are safe now. Apologies, I did not know your fear was so great.." he said gently.

"You swim, I cannot..."

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead as he carried the smaller man still wrapped around him towards the commanders' villa. "I shall have to teach you and Yakub one day. You seem to swim so well in the shallow water of the pool."

"That is because I can touch floor, but confidence leaves me at sea..."

Agron nodded. "Very well, I shall have to teach you in shallow sea then."

"You can try, but I am Syrian. From lands of heat and drought."

Agron chuckled and finally put his lover down upon ground as they came close to their quarters. "I shall attempt my best." he smiled.

"I am no fish," he hummed his hips swaying like a cat as he walked.

Agron's hand suddenly gripped his hip and pulled the man close to his side. "Perhaps not, but our son is."

Nasir chuckled "His vati is a German warrior, of course he is." he said adroingly with a wink.

"You think too highly of me." Agron said just before they stepped through the curtain.

Rohan was smiling at the slumbering form of his blond lover, who kept a tight hold on him in sleep. Kai had Yakub in his arms, who in turn was holding Belle. Rohan was the only one awake, Kai's small built almost making him appear child like compared to the redhead. Nasir smiled warmly and gently picked up the two babes so the couple could be relieved from their duty. Rohan picked his lover up gently, to carry him to their quarters, relishing any opportunity to hold him close. Agron stopped him a moment and whispered a few words into his ear, to which the redhead nodded and left.

"What words did you break?" Nasir asked as he settled the two in to bed, tucking them in warmly.

Agron winked. "I merely spoke of the arrangements for the night before their wedding. We shall go hunt together while you make Kai a beautiful bride." he winked teasingly. The boy was even more effiminate than his own husband.

Nasir laughed, "Whenever you compare me to womanfolk, it only means I shall press you in to sand further."

"You, I rarely do even when you yourself admit to toeing lines. But Kai, he appears much more a wife with nature and manners, than a husband." he grinned cheekily, though it was much true and they all knew it. Rohan never spoke of his lover ill or revealed what went between him and Kai more than a few radiant smiles and winks, but they all got to know the timid blond as he begun to grow out of his shell.

Nasir chuckled "That he is."

Agron took off heavy cloak and much of his cloth before lying upon bed. "Now, let me hold you close my husband." he smiled.

Nasir smiled softly and slowly stripped off, himself sinking gratefully in to their bed. Agron immediatelly pulled the furs over their nude forms to keep them warm, before pulling the smaller man upon his chest, enveloping him in his German inferno.

"How is it you arr always so warm when you are not from the land of sun like I?"

"That is precisely why, my only. I come form land of Gods' piss, where it gets much cold and snows heavily in times of winter. Body keeps warm and produces much more heat to keep warm at all times due to temperature I grew up in." he explained softly, his large callused hands rubbing Nasir's back gently, following the curve of it up and down.

"Just like I can work at noon when others cannot?"

Agron nodded. "Just like that my only." he smiled lovingly, pressing light kisses to the dark skin of the man's forehead.

"The Romans know nothing of true heat...when we travel to my home land you shall see."

Agron looked into the deep dark pools of his lover's eyes. "You said there is no need to return to your lands for there is nothing and no one for you to hold you to it. Have you changed mind?"

"I should like to travel one day, I think our son should see his heritage."

Agron nodded. "Travel we shall, that we have already settled. I merely did not know you have changed mind. But of course we can visit Syrian lands." he smiled.

He nodded, "I have been rooted too long in one place against my will."

"Perhaps the Gaul and Queen of Swords will join us. Carthage is not far, perhaps she would enjoy the lands as well." he suggested .

"We shall have to gain coin, for our dreams." he smiled, loving when they had such talks.

Agron shook his head. "Have you ever wondered what lies in one of the leather bags in our trunk?" he asked softly, knowing Nasir never opened that one for it was supposed to hold some of his clothing only.

"I am guessing it is not only cloth as you described.."

"Come.." the German said softly and wrapped a fur around his lover, taking him silently to the trunk. The leather bag was right at the bottom, large and heavy, not indincating of much by the few pieces of cloth the the top. Once he removed those however, uncountable coins met their gaze. "Not all dinari. Coins from different lands, some Roman, some found, other taken as prey money.." he explained. It would be more than enough to buy a few horses, a nice piece of land and decorate a villa, while living comfortably with their son. But if his lover prefered to travel, they were still safe, as they could replenish coin supply on their journey.

"We shall have enough to travel then settle where we please," he beamed.

"I have been collecting all I could since we took the villa where you have previously stayed." he admitted.

"you are most kind...but the rest...I wish for us to earn, as though we are free men."

Agron nodded. "We will. As soon as I buy a horse and a mare, we can begin earning." he smiled. "It is what I would wish to do once we are free...tend to horses..."

"I wish to see you labour upon land, with out tunic and sweat slicked skin," he beamed.

Agron grinned. "You enjoy sweat slicked skin way too much..especially helping me build the sweat upon skin." he purred, picking his lover up almost effortlessly and carrying him back into their bed after putting everything back into trunk.

"You can fuck me in the fields," he half purred half laughed.

Agron grinned and put his lover upon furs, covering the smaller body with his own. They fit so perfectly. "In the fields...in the stables...and I will want to have you over and over on any surface in our house...or against it..." he whispered heatedly.

Naisr shuddered, "Children...we must take in more..."

Agron nodded. "As many as you wish...as long as we can feed them...and clothe them...and love them..." he whispered, his hands running over smooth soft skin, caressing the battle scars on his way to the thigh which he wrapped around his waist, settling between Nasir's legs naturally.

Nasir beamed "And you would not like more?" he asked.

Agron smiled. "I will love and bring up any child you give me." he said softly, his eyes full of love.

"But will you wish for it," Nasir asked even softer, not wanting to push the man.

Agron cupped his cheek. "Any child we have, any child you give me is a gift." he answered gently, knowing what such words meant to his lover. To be considered the one to give him a child even if nature did not allow it.

Nasir smiled and kissed his lover deeply, "I love you, my Agrun..."

"As I love you, my only. I always shall." he whispered back, claiming the soft lips of his lover once more, pressing them closer.

"Let dreams claim us this night, I know i shall sleep peacefully in your arm.s"

Agron pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "If that is wish, let us rest then." he whispered and let his lover settle on top of his form, carding gentle fingers through long inky locks, knowing the syrian was listening to the beating of his heart.

...

Nasir and Kai were working on the last of the food for the wedding feast. It was the night before the big day and there was still plenty to do. Naevia, Gizzy and Saxa joined them soon. The German woman could not cook much but her arms were still strong and she left the cooking to those capable while she helped chop and grind. They had a supreme feast before them, with close to fifty dishes, almost as many as Nasir and Agron had. Nasir labouring hard to make things perfect for Kai. The blond was flushed and wiped his forehead as the quarters were gaining in heat. But he could not wait to be Rohan's on the morrow. To belong to a man like Rohan, to be considered kin by all Germans, and to be welcomed to such a family was a blessing and he had never been happier.

Rohan was in the mean time hunting in the nearby hills with Agron and Gannicus, slowly making their way backtowards the city as the evening started getting late. Nasir had prepared a bed aside his own, on the floor, which he would sleep upon. So Kai could have the bed for that night.

"I could not take your bed." he gasped. "It is one you sleep upon with your husband. I would feel it as intrusion." he said humbly with a blush.

"You should sleep in comfort to insure perfect sleep," the Syrian smiled encouragingly.

Kai fidgeted a while more, looking at the large bed before finally hesitantly nodding. Gizzy made a comfortable nest of furs for Saxa who was getting used to aches of child baring, before she huddled with the children and Naevia next to her, to keep them warm.

"My love sleeps with Rohan tonight, we wake early on the morrow to prepare you for marriage," Nasir smiled.

Kai chuckled. "I hope they do not sleep upon bed as last time." he grinned, reminding Nasir of the hilarious embrace.

"if they do, then they shall be bout of laughter once more,"

Kai smiled, remembering his lover's displeasure and merely nodded. "What do I do with hair? Rohan said he wishes for mutty's comb to adorn it and I would make it so. Do we plait for the night to make waves?" he asked, not quite sure. Rohan loved his hair lose, to card his fingers through, the comb only holding a few strands at the back of his head. But sometimes he would plait it and make it hold on top of head, a style many a woman had in his village to keep hair out of work while remaining pretty. He could simply not make up mind...

"Hair is long enough for the start of dread locks as your kin, if you wish it."

Kai's eyes brightened instantly at such words, as he had always wished for such. "And will Rohan like them upon head? Will comb fit into them?" he asked a little worriedly yet excitedly.

"They will not become as you have seen as first. They grow that way in time, but for now shall appear as neat plaits at first,"

Kai smiled brightly. "Please.." he said, almost breathless with joy.

"It will take time, but then you must fall to slumber."

Kai clapped his hands and nodded obediently. He blushed suddenly as thought came to mind. "I meant to ask. It is but wish, mine and I know Rohan shall love detail, but do not know if it would not diminish status." he begun hesitantly.

"What is wish?" Nasir asked.

"Soft kohl upon eyes and..well, the juice of berries upon lips." he blushed slightly. The colour would make him appear much feminine, especialy with the red silk tunic. "Will it not dimish position, both Rohan's and mine? I do not want the second in Agron's command to be riddiculed for my wishes." he said hesitantly.

Nasir shook his head, "In Greece, there is nothing more arousing than a beautiful young boy..." he said as he started to plait the boy's hair.

Kai blushed at the indirect praise. "Gratitude..for words of comfort." he said softly and tried to hold still.

They could hear deep rumbling laughter of the men returning from hunt in the halls of villa, gannicus shouting something about wine while Agron and Rohan exchanged words in German and much laughter.

They booth smiled, glad to hear their lovers' safe return before returning to topic. "Rohan's dominus used to travel to Greece, he knows culture well and shall be more than accepting of such...attire."

"He readily agreed to red silk..and even obtained cloak with soft fur...he treats me as if precious jewel, and..well..." he hesitated for a moment but noticed the women and children were already asleep. "He agreed to wish of being called wife without other ears around." he admitted softly, and fidgeted slightly at the sound of his man's voice from the hall. Oh how he already wanted it to be the morrow.

Nasir smiled, "If it is only for the ears of you and he and do see how they diminish you."

Kai blushed. "I believe you to be of right mind on the matter..I shall have both kohl and the berries." he said, a little bit more confidently.

"Argon sometimes teases me with mantle of wife, I do not mind all that much" Nasir revealed with a smile.

Kai giggled softly, as to not awake the others in the quarters. "I would have thought you would press him into sand. Even if to raise desire." he said with a light blush.

"I do." he grinned.

Kai giggled, enjoying a rare moment of peace and openess with the man who inspired him so to learn and grow. Nasir continued with the boy's hair in companiable silence. Kai yawned suddenly, but managed to sit still for the Syrian, knowing it was drawing to an end. He could not wait to see his hair in the morn. Nasir finished and promptly sent the boy to bed, tucking him in as a brother would. Kai murmured soft graitude before his eyes finally closed and he curled up into a little ball as he always did when sleeping alone or without Rohan holding him close to his chest. Nasir smiled and settled down himself ready for an early morn.


	54. Chapter 54

Rohan awoke with a groan the next morn, feeling a rough hand shaking him. "Wake up, you barbarian. You are getting wed in a few hours and you smell like wine and blood." Gannicus kicked his foot, his smile lazy and drunk as he had prefered to have wine rather than sleep. Agron had jsut brought in the small chest with cloth for Kai to his quarters and winked and Nasir, escaping the land of women quickly to get the redhead ready. They really needed a bath, or his husband would have his hide for ruining the wedding.

They had agreed to bathe at different times so the two would not meet. Kai went first, Nasir and the women scrubbing him from head to toe. The blond was a little fidgety with so many hands on him and people in his personal space, which showed in his teeth making slight marks in his plump bottom lip. Nasir next helped the boy to dry off, wrapping him in a subigaria, then helping him dress in the delicate silk.

Kai let the soft cloth embrace his body and let his hands straighten it out over his thin form. "I have never worn fabric so soft before..." he said softly. He would on occasion help female slaves put some on for special celebrations, but he was never allowed to wear it. The robe itself looks at though a dress and Nasir had implimented a high slit, a feminine feature, creating flashes of the boy's thigh.

Kai flushed slightly. "Will it not be too much? I do not wish to appear cheap." he said softly.

He shook his head, "It is subtle, shows you a little but always keeps others wanting more,"

Kai nodded and accepted looking glass from Gizzy, gasping softly at the sight of his hair. "I...I do not have words..." he stammered. Oh how he loved it and knew Rohan would adore it as well.

"I plan to secure it partially up, like so," Nasir said, holding two strands up and back, securing the comb in the back of his hair.

Kai looked at the comb in his dreaded locks and nodded. "It is perfect." he said before noticing the sun already past its peak. "We do not have long now, do we?" he asked, getting fidgetty again.

He smiled to sat the boy down, passing him a cup of water "Gather self, then I shall apply kohl."

Kai tried to calm down but it appeared that a momentary panic attack had gripped him. "What if he does not like appearance? What if I cannot please him or end up not being a good husband? What if I do something wrong, Nasir? What do I do?" he asked, his fingers nervously picking at one strand of his hair.

"He would like you if you had rolled in mud," Nasir reminded him firmly.

The firmness seemed to snap Kai out of it and he immediatelly stilled completely, an old habit of a slave. Do not move and perhaps you will not be noticed at all. "A-apologies, I did not mean to displease you with self-doubt.." he said softly, looking down at the dress again and putting the cup down before his trembling hand would spill water over it, stilling again.

Nasir sighed, "I am not your dominus, Kai," he reminded.

Kai looked up briefly before standing and pacing a little over the room. "I know, i know that..." he said softly. "I just...I do not like not seeing Roro and I want the wedding to be perfect for him." he sighed.

"It will be, *I* have organised it, do you doubt me?" the Syrian asked gently.

Kai looked up immediately. "No, no I would never." he answered immediatelly. "I just.." he sighed and sat down again. "I just want my Roro, and to be his already." he said softly, clearly missing his lover.

"Soon...now settle still so I may apply kohl."

Kai nodded and finally took in a deep breath and stilled, closing his eyes for the kohl to be applied.

Nasir applied kohl and pigment to lips and cheeks, smiling, proud of his work. Kai blinked a little before opening his impossibly blue, innocent eyes, looking completely etheral and sensual.

Nasir beamed, "Check his tunic for tenting when you arrive," he grinned.

Kai blushed but smiled and nodded. "He has a way of controlling his desires. We shall have to see.." he grinned, a bit more feeling like himself.

"Oh I severly doubt any man's will upon this."

Kai blushed a bit more deeply, only making himself look more appealing. "Gratitude for such kind words. Can we go now? Is it time?" he asked impatiently.

"Let me dress self, then yes it should be."

Kai nodded and begun pacing again, laughing at little Yakub who kept telling Belle how 'pweeeeety' she was in her yellow tunic, pressing kisses to her cheek every other moment. Gizzy, Naevia and Saxa were checking the tables for the feast that would follow and making last minute changes.

Rohan was waiting for his boy at the top of the hill, knowing it would be soon that he would catch a glimps of red silk on the way towards him. Agron, who would begin ceremony as they wanted elements of traditional German wedding, was fidgetting as well, the waiting endless.

"I know they wanted to make him pretty on our wedding day, but he is so beautiful at all times. What could they possibly be doing with him for so long?" Rohan grumbled, only making all the other men laugh.

Nasir had placed is hair in a high pony tail with several short stands falling free. He had kohl on his eyes and he himself looked slightly more effeminate, showing support for the boy.

Kai beamed at his appearance. "Agron shall have tunic tented as well." he giggled, excited that they were finally going to go.

"He always stands so when I am near," Nasir chuckled.

Kai giggled as they made sure all was in order and finally made their way out of the villa and up the hill towards the top. Rohan could see a flash of red silk, but Saxa and Gizzy walked in front of his lover. He would be wed in but moments and could not wait to see his bub. Kai pushed past and ran in to his lover's arms, jumping up into them.

Rohan automatically held him close, nuzzling his hair and breathing in the comforting scent of hibiscus. "Meine bub...your beauty knows no rival.." he whispered, his cock already rising at the feel and sight of the blond now closely in his arms.

Kai flushed deeply, "Marry me now please" he said softly.

Nasir looked over to his lover with a grin, the single long earring in his ear glinting in the sunlight as it near reached his shoulder.

Rohan chuckled. "I shall, but that requires your thighs to slip from around my waist...even if only for a few hours before I would have them so again in the privacy of our quarters." he whispered into the blond's ear.

Kai flushed shepishly and stepped down, the slit in his robes closing once more. "Does...hair please?" he asked timidly.

Agron's eyes positively burned with passion and desire for his lover, his sensual appearance and slightly more feminine touches making his cock rise swiftly, oblivious to words spoken around him.

Rohan smiled, touching it gently. "It suits the one you are to become..a married man... But always my bub.." he said gently and caressed his cheek before looking at Agron. The Great German was looking at his lover intensely so Rohan snapped his fingers in front of his gaze. "Wedding first, what you are thinking of later." he grinned.

Nasir winked a kohl lined wink at hus lover before Agron blessed their union in both latin and german, speaking a small prayer for their love, understanding, forgiveness and honesty for each other, so their happiness may persist. Once the German traditions wer upheld, Spartacus stepped in and asked Rohan as the elder to place a ring upon Kai and speak his bonding promise.

The redhead crouched down to Yakub who happily guarded his shiny and took it from him, pulling Kai close. "Let the gold upon your finger always remind you of the warmth I shall always gaze at you with when I wake next to you in the morn, of the richness of my love for you...and of the eternity of our bond. You are mine, and as mine I shall always protect you and provide all I am able for you..." he said gently and slid the ring on his lover's finger. It was a shiny yellow gold, but with a light grey moonstone set in a small intricate design to represent the northern winds of winter, Kai's birth date. Delicate and small, simple with a detail. Just like his lover.

"I am yours, and as yours I shall serve and respect you, and care and accept your judgement..." Kai said before looking down at the ring with a gasp of pleasure.

Rohan kissed his palm in their gesture of trust, enjoying the sight of delight upon his lover's face. Kai placed his lover's simple gold ring on the man's thick finger, with a small smile.

Agron felt Crixus' elbow in side as the Gaul whispered in his ear. "You gift your lovers with intricate bands yet your own is as simple as you are. My words stand true, you are both simple fucks from East of Rhine." he said teasingly, making the German chuckle just as Spartacus smiled at the couple in front of him. "Let your gods guide you upon journey of love. Rohan, Kai is now yours. Kai, you are now Rohan's. I pronounce you wed." he smiled.

Kai let out a small squeal, throwing his arms around Rohan's neck. The redhead chuckled but immediately picked his lover up and kissed him deeply, his love and passion unrivaled upon this day. Khai, his bub was finally trully his..and tonight he would have him, and mark him even further as his own. "I love you meine bub.." he whispered against the blond's sweet, red lips.

"I love you..." he whispered back, a deep flush on his cheeks, aware others were watching.

Cheers from the whole group errupted, clapping of hands and calls of congratulations. Yakub helped little Belle run around the newly married couple before the whole extended family made their way back to the villa to enjoy the feast. With so many fighting men and ex-gladiators to fill, they should have enough...maybe.

Nasir has scurried off a few minutes prior to lay out the mamoth feast with Naevia's aid. Everything was hot and looked delicious. Once everyone filled bowls with whatever caught eye, Agron pulled Nasir close to his side. "Well done, you have outdone yourself with preparation my only." he praised softly, looking at Rohan happily holding Kai in his lap, feeding him small pieces of meat, and sharing vegetables and bread.

"I look foreward to true sleep this night." the Syrian said tiredly.

"And I shall hold you through it." he promised, nodding to Crixus who promised to have Belle and Yakub this night.

Rohan nuzzled his lover's cheek gently. "Are you happy, meine bub?" he asked softly, unheard through the celebration.

"So happy!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of baklava.

Rohan chuckled and held the blond closer. "Enjoy celebration, let me know when you wish to retire." he said softly, caressing his lover's thigh, enjoying his closeness.

Kai beamed "I do not think I shall ever wish to leave all this food and people here for us!"

Rohan shook his head with a smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Do not forget of our wedding night." he made his meaning clearer.

Kai flushed deeply, swallowing nervously. The redhead however kissed his palm once more. "Enjoy feast, do not let nerves fluttering ruin celebration. You are mine now, and I shall take care of you." he encouraged gently.

The blond nodded and nibbled on some boar. Rohan held him close and gave him a moment to compose himself. His gaze met the Agron's across the circle of cushions and he gave a slight imperceptible shake of his head. He was nt sure Kai was ready yet. He had made the blond a bit more used to his touch, to the feel of desire, to probing fingers, but this was still a large step for Kai's mind and body alike.

Nasir was curled around his lover, lounging in the man's lap and being fed pieces of food. Agron was feeding him slowly and noticed the signal from Rohan, sighing softly. "Tonight may yet prove difficult, my only.." he murmured, the words soft enough to be only for his lover. As Nasir was the confidante to Kai, and Agron to Rohan, they often spoke of the couple when necessary.

Naisr looked at him curiously. "How so?"

Agron caressed his cheek gently. "Rohan appears to have broken words of wedding night, Kai seems understandably nervous, but perhaps hesitant enough to cause worry of readiness." he explained.

Nasir nodded "Well he should not be rushed."

Agron hummed. "Rohan would not do so, I have trust in him in this matter."

"Well I hope he is prepared to wait if need be."

Agron contemplated the newly wed couple for a moment. "It would be most difficult...he had yearned to take care of Kai and show him he had noth to fear for weeks now. He would wait, but it might have consequence.." he estimated, knowing his kin well.

"Which would be?"

"One he would not show young Kai. Rohan works frustration off in various ways...but his restrain might waver to the point that is Kai refuses him, he would spend wedding night alone if Rohan finds desire much to bare. Look at young Kai, he is a radiant boy and our friend's eyes and hands never leave him."

"He may stand so, but he is also only 16, his body may not be ready for such,"

Agron rubbed his lover's back. "I understand such, my only. And I trust Rohan does as well. But you know emotion sometimes blinds both eyes and mind. Did Kai express hesitation in front of you?" he asked softly.

"He is nervous, as he is with all things."

Agron nodded. "I understand reason. But i trust he will be in Rohan's arms and with a look in eyes will know Rohan would never harm him. He did not say so, for it is much too private, but I know he had been preparing Kai intimately...it is what I would have done." he explained.

He nodded "well we can only wait and see love."

Agron nodded. "If Rohan comes to our quarters at some point tonihgt, we will both get little rest." he said, but held hope allwill be well. "Now, let us change subject..." he whispered and kissed his lover tenderly, holding the Syrian tighter to keep his slim form wrapped around his own..

"To?" Nasir asked.

"I have a gift for you once celebration calms down. And then, I wish to hold you while we rest before having you in the morning...my love.." he whispered, his hands large and warm as they caressed the Syrian's thigh.

"What gift?" he asked softly.

"You shall have to be patient. But I can tell you it is one of your heart's yearnings." he whispered.

A sudden exlamation and laughter cut through all conversation as Gannicus finally keened over from too much wine and begun snoring right there on the fur. Saxa was sitting next to him and just shook her head, getting back to her words with Naevia while the other men laughed heartily.

Nasir laughed "it looks like the party will soon be winding down,"

Agron grinned. "It would appeare so. Let me drag the stupid Celt to Saxa's quarters so she does not have to worry about him." he grinned. The celebration was slowly dying down and all stood and with last wishes left the quarters and the couple to their wedding night. Agron took Gannicus to Saxa's rooms and bid her a good night before returning and collecting all wedding gifts to be taken with the couple.

Kai was getitng more and more fidgetty. Rohan attempted to sooth him with closeness, but it seemed to fail him so he looked at Nasir in a silent plea before going to Agron, accepting the bag and last words of congratulations and comfort. Agron reassured him it would be fine and that Nasir and him were there for them both if something went wrong. most of all, he stressed out the need for patience. He left last minute words of comfort for the blond to Nasir.

"Keep calm," Nasir said, "nothing has to happen tonight if you do not want it to."

"But it is our wedding night. It is tradition, and we have both waited, and Roro has been so patient. I really should.." he whispered, still fidgetting badly.

Nasir gripped the boy's shoulders gently "Listen to me, *nothing* has to happen unless you wish it."

"I want to...I really do..." he whispered, but it appeared that even easing him into the pleasures did not help as much as it should have.

"Well decide in the moment.." he said softly.

Kai nodded and scurried back to Rohan's side before they left for their quarters. Rohan kept Kai close as they silently made their way into their quarters. He had made sure they were cleaned and oil laps created soft light to sooth his lover. Hopefully it would halp Kai stop fingeting. Kai looked around and could not hide a small smile at the surroundings.

Rohan put the gifts down and turned back to his lover, returning his smile. "Did you enjoy celebration?" he asked gently.

He nodded "It was exciting."

"Are you now tired?" he asked, taking off weapons from thighs, giving his boy a moment to calm down before approaching him again.

He shook his head, wondering if he should undress himself, knowing there was a suprise for his lover lurking beneath his robe. Rohan stepped close and lightly embraced the boy. "What is your wish for our wedding night?" he asked softly.

Kai held him back "What you wish..." he said quietly.

"Is body prepared to be mine along with mind and heart?" he asked gently as he sat down, pulling the blond down with him, letting his bub rest in his lap and be sure of his true state. Kai however noddded in agreement, not trusting words yet.

"Then let me kiss the lips I have so longer for, my beautiful wife.." he whispered lovingly, enjoying the sound of the words and the pleasure it would bring Kai to hear such.

Kai flushed deeply and kissed his lover softly. Rohan cupped his cheek and kissed his boy back, taking over the kiss slowly as his tongue toyed with the blond's, hoping to make him more at ease.

Kai returned it willingly, his arms slowly looping around his lover's neck. The red head held the boy securely to his large built and allowed a little bit more passion into the kiss, hoping he would not overwhelm his bub. Kai returned it passionately, now submitting to his love.

Rohan broke the kiss gently, pressing their foreheads together as he attempted to calm fire in veins like so many times before. He wished to take his time and enjoy his boy with all senses. "May I undress you?" he asked softly.

He nodded, gesturing to the tie on the robe. Rohan gently stood the boy up in front of him and pulled on the tie, loosening the silk and watching enraptured as it slid off slowly, revealing his lover to his eyes. Kai's skin has been coated with a thin layer of silver paste making his skin have a slight sheen in the candlelight.

Rohan lifted his hand and caressed his husband's thigh gently, watching the etheral beauty in front of him. "Such beauty...you take breath away..." he whispered.

Kai flushed even more deeply, shuddering under his lover's touch. Rohan pulled his own tunic over his head, leaving him in only a subligaria, but he was not in a hurry to undress further. Instead he stood and picked Kai up into his arms before laying him down upon their bed reverently.

Kai swallowed thickly looking innocently up at his lover. Rohan laid down beside him and let his hand draw soothing circles over the boy's flat belly and sides, showing him there was no need for hurry, that he would stop at any time if Kai wished him so. He would make this night one to always remember for his Khai.

Kai gasped and shuddered closing his eyes. Rohan leaned down and kissed the boy once more, letting his hand circle the prominent hipbone beneath his touch, sensuality worth of his lover to bring them closer, to make their desire rise slowly, together. Kai shuddered into the kiss at the touch. Rohan's hands were everywhere, caressing and sliding over silvered skin gently, both to enjoy the touch and the closeness, and to highten the boy's senses and make him more hungry for further touch, hoping it would appease him slightly. Kai whimpered as he felt his cock harden under his lover's touch.

"So beautiful...my very own Khai..." he whispered lovingly against the blond's lips, still keeping to the side of his boy to focus on all of him.

Kai let out a small whimper as he kissed his lover more deeply. The large warm hand moved over Kai's young cock slowly at first, merely building him up, before adding a twist to his wrist and some speed. He was still contemplating whether relaxing his lover first would serve purpose, even though it would make him more sensitive...but they had the whole night and perhaps a familiar kind of pleasure would be a good beginning for his lover. Kai let out another whimper, his grip tightening upon his lover.

"Let go for me my love..." he whispered, feasting upon the sensitive flesh of his lover's neck.

Kai whimpered and came, overwhelmed by sensation. Rohan let him down slowly, caressing his lover gently and pressing tender kisses to his shoulder. Kai shuddered softly, nuzzling his face into his lover's neck. Rohan held him close into his warmth silently, letting the heat cool in both their veins, otherwise desire threatened to overwhelm. Kai slowly came down from his heights, shuddering. Rohan covered them with furs to keep them warm through the colder night and nuzzled him. "Alright?" he asked gently.

He nodded with a smale smile.

"Close eyes then and rest a while.." he said gently.

Kai nodded, closing his eyes snuggled in. Rohan kept him warm and bundled up in the furs. When he was sure Khai was asleep, he left a small note so Kai would know where he was if he woke before the redhead was back to their bed. He had to calm down better.

Kai woke up and was immediately fearful his lover was not at his side. He saw the note, and though he could not read, he had been taught to recognise an A for Agron. The redhead and the Great German were sparring outside in front of the villa, not too violently, only leisurely to keep strength but expell some energy. Kai pulled on a tunic and followed the sounds, standing nervously in the villa entrance. Rohan laughed as he tripped Agron and pressed him into sand before looking up to see his lover.

He helped the gladiator off the sand before coming to stand with his lower. "What is wrong my love?" he asked softly, pulling the boy into his slightly damp chest.

"You were not in bed...on our wedding night..." he said, clearly hurt.

Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Apologies, mind and fire in veins would not settle. I did not wish to wake you, for you are so beautiful and peaceful when you slumber..." he said gently.

He nodded, still upset, "You know I do not like to be left alone..."

Rohan cupped his cheek gently. "I abhore the look of worry and upset upon face caused by own action, but it was necessary my only. You do not see self as I do...your beauty and presence raises desire much too strong in me. I have rather left out bed on wedding night for but a few moments than hurt you with haste. And I have left note for peace of mind." he reminded his lover.

"You know that I cannot read words," he frowned.

"But you recognice written signs and I have been teaching you some runes. Have you not recongnised them?" Rohan asked softly.

He shook his head, "I only know names, the rest meant nothing."

"I have written Agron's to let you know I would be sparring. I was hoping you would recognise it. Apologies meine bub, I did not mean to cause distress.." he said once more, his eyes earnest.

Kai sighed. "I shall see you in our bed."

"We are done here, I can come with you if you wish." he suggested, not sure whether Kai prefered not to be alone or to have a moment of space.

He sighed soflty, "Yes"

Rohan nodded to Agron and pulled Kai close to his side to protect him from the increasingly cold night with his own body heat on the way to their quarters.

Kai walked quietly to their room. "Tell me what the note says" he asked of his lover.

Rohan looked at his lover in suprise. "It reads: with Agrun, Nasir remains nearby for you." he answered, showing him a few reoccuring runes on the papyrus.

He nodded, "It just looks like squiggles to me,"

"Well, you know this one..for A...i promise to teach you more meine bub, if you'd like that." he said as he pulled up the fur for his lover to settle beneath.

"Which one is Nasir's name?" he asked.

Rohan pointed to it and read the runes. "See, A...for Agron, first rune in name. For Nasir, the second rune in name. same number of runes in name." he explained once they were settled upon their bed.

"What does my name look like?"

Rohan smiled and and showed him runes. "See, you share rune with them both. A...and with Nasir and I..."

"It is so small compared to the other names...like me..."

Rohan chuckled. "I would not have you any other way meine bub...my beautiful husband and wife in one..." he whispered, caressing the boy's cheek.

He smiled gently, "And yours, how does it look?"

Rohan drew the runes for him. "Another A, we all share same rune in some way." he smiled encouragingly. "Perhaps the Gods are telling us that our fates are to be forever interwined." he chuckled.

"Isnt 'A' common though? zee...zay? that is rare."

"A is not comon in names for men in a few languages, prefering E or U more often. But zee is rare indeed. and K for many." he smiled.

"do you have kay in yuor name?" he asked

Rohan nodded. "Little Yakub, but I can only think of him."

"Spartacus?" he asked.

Rohan shook his head. "None other that we know has K in their name, meine bub." Rohan smiled and put the papyrus away, pulling his lover close to his chest once more into a close embrace.

"Now, what shall we do with the rest of our wedding night?" he asked, his hand gently caressing the blond's beautiful cheekbone.

"What ever your heart desires..." Kai smiled.

"Then I shall have a kiss from the sweetest of lips..the lips of meine bub.." he whispered, pulling the boy to lie on top of him intimately, before claiming the soft lips passionately.

Kai returned it with as much heat as his lover supplied. Large, callused hands spread warmth through firm touch as they slid over the curved spine of his lover to the beautiful pert cheeks, squeezing them to pull the boy a little higher up his body for better access to his lips, his tongue tasting and teeth nibbling, compeltely possessing his boy as he knew they both desired.

Kai shuddered at the touch, completely submissive in the man's arms. Rohan broke the kiss momentarily. "Now meine bub, I need to know your wish. I will do my best to spare you any pain of joining for the first time, and there are two ways I can have you. One would be as you are now, and you would slowly sit upon cock to gauge any pain, as your body is used to position. or I could have you upon back, but it might cause more pain." he warned his lover, still giving him chance to wait if that was wish.

Kai tensed slightly, flushing nervously "b-back..."

Rohan cupped his cheek. "Look at me meine bub..." he whispered gently until the beautiful blue eyes were on him again. "You are most precious, and I wish for nothing more this moment then to show you and your body how much I cherish you. But if your wish or need is to wait a while longer, you need to say words." he tried to sooth and reassure.

He shook his head, moving to lie on his back, swallowing hard. Rohan rolled in between the boy's thighs, only to kiss him lovingly a moment before heading down his neck with little kisses and bites, trying to relax his lover from such tension. Kai gasped softly, letting out small whimpers, his neck very sensitive. Rohan made a hot wet trail with his lips and tongue over the sensitive skin until it was marked dark to his pleasure, slowly moving lower to suck upon pebbled flesh on chest.

Kai bit his lip arching up in to the touch. Tension seemed to have left limbs and Rohan caressed the thighs spread for him, slipping his hand down to pleasure the most sensitive of skin upon inner thigh as his tongue lapped at the young cock in front of him to distract his boy from the next step.

Kai sucked in a breath, his eyes closing, his small hands gripping the sheets. Rohan pleasured the boy with his lips and tongue, unobtrusively spreading the slim thighs a little further apart with one hand while the other dipped in special oil, a gift from Nasir for his beautiful boy, for his first time of being one.

Kai's taunt thin stomach was rising and falling rapidly under the minstrations. As the young cock slipped deeper down Rohan's throat, his finger begun pressing inside the blond gently, the muscles veryt tight, but loosening easier from previous practice. Kai sucked in a breath his grip tightening but did not move any further. Rohan paused, taking his time with each knuckle, his lips relentless in pleasuring his boy lovingly with heat. Kai was panting softly under stuch ministrations. Once the first of his fingers was pressed inside the tight slicked heat, he released the cock from between his lips and moved upwards to kiss the boy deeply, possessively. Kai kissed back meekly, weak in his lover's arms.

Rohan broke the kiss gently before looking at the boy. "Are you well so far?" he asked softly.

He nodded ever so slightly, his cheeks deeply flushed. Rohan nuzzled him gently and remained watching as he crooked his finger and rubbed the tender spot within his boy to please and relax him more for further intrusion. Kai whimpered softly, arching up in to the pleasure. Rohan took great care and long moments, pressing two more of his thick fingers inside the boy to prepare him best he could. Kai has been getting used to the sensation of being stretched thus for a few weeks now and the redhead only hoped their real joinng would not be too painful for the small boy.

Kai whimpered in discomfort, biting firmly down on his lip. Rohan crooked his fingers into the tender spot to bring his lover more pleasure as he gently licked on his plump bottom lip for the teeth to release it. "There meine bub, almost there. Just a little while longer and you will be ready for me...relax.." he urged gently.

Kai whimpered again still in discomfort but with a hint of pleasure "You...you won't fit..." he breathed.

Rohan kissed his forehead. "I shall, I but need to stretch you a little bit further. But for that I need to you calm and loosen tight muscle. Does it hurt much now?" he asked softly.

"A little..." he said softly relishing in the tender gesture.

That was worrying, for he needed to stretch Kai a little bit more if he were to make it as little painful as possible. Perhaps Kai's body was not yet ready to receive him afterall... "Then let us try a little while longer and see if pleasure does not over ride, my beautiful wife.." he whispered lovingly and smiled at the boy with much affection to sooth him, as his fingers rubbed the tender spot over and over to add more pelasure, hoping it would relax muscle in discomfort.

Kai gasped softly, letting out a pleasured whimper. Rohan twisted wrist and fingers, trying to loosen opening as much as he could, still unsure whether he would not hurt his bub. He knew there would be pain regardless, but he hoped to make it about pelasure for the boy. Kai gasped softly at the twist, letting out a small groan. Rohan spread fingers slightly, gently opening his lover up just that little bit wider, always observing to bring pleasure rather than pain. "You appear to be ready for me meine bub...if you still wish to be one now.. and feel yourself ready." he whispered.

Kai nodded, though his eyes were fearful. Rohan smiled gently and cupped his cheek. "You do not have to accpet me now meine bub, we still have time if thought is too frightening." he reassured.

Kai nuzzled in, not changing hi mind. Rohan pressed a gentle kiss to his palm before pulling his fingers out and gently lowering his form on top of the blond's so his slicked cock pressed gently against the stretched opening.

Kai swallowed hard, bracing himself for pain. Rohan but remained upon shoulder to not crush the boy and held him close, getting him used to feeling the hardness so intimately as he pressed soothing kisses to cheek, hoping to relax him. Kai closing his eyes, waiting for his lover to press foreward.

"Look at me meine bub..." he whispered softly, wanting to see the boy's eyes upon entry.

Kai's eyes slowly flickered open. Rohan kissed him lovingly as he gently pushed past the loosened ring with but the head of his cock. Kai whimpered, his eyes shutting tightly. Rohan paused immediatelly, running a soothing hand down the boy's side and pressing kisses to his neck. "Try to loosen muscle for me meine bub..."

Kai gritted his teeth and forged himself to relax. Rohan kissed him gently, remaining unmoving."I'm so sorry for the pain I am causing you.." he whispered. "Is it not harmful pain? Are you sure you wish me to proceed? " he asked once more.

The blond nodded, his eyes scrunched closed. Rohan pressed slowly further, another inch into the unbelievable tight heat that spread open for him. Kai groaned but did not sqirm or put up a fight.

Rohan paused once more to soothe his lover with gentle touches and kisses. Kai meekly returned some of the kisses. The redhead pressed the final few inches until the course coppery curls grazed the boy's cheeks. "There meine bub, it is done..shh...it is done, i am so sorry.." he whispered, hoping natural initial pain would soon subside. Kai let out a whimpery sob of releif.

"I love you meine bub...please open your beautiful eyes for me..."

Kai opened his wattery eyes. Rohan nuzzled him lovingly and kissed away the few tears that managed to escape. "Forgive me...there was no other way meine bub. Do you wish me to continue or not?" he whispered, holding them close, joined as one to let the boy get used to the feeling of being filled thus, but ready to release hold and slipped from body upon sign.

Kai but nodded, trusting his lover completely. A large callused hand gently lifted the boy's slim thigh to rest higher upon his waist before slipping in that little bit further as he held the boy's gaze, feeling his cock graze that sweet spot unlike ever before he had with his fingers. Kai let out a small breath, his small body trembling slightly. Rohan caressed his cheek gently and repeated the slight thrust, intent on bringing the boy much pleasure after such painful sacrifice.

Kai sucked in a breath, in a little pleasure now. Rohan dipped his head to suck on the sensitive skin of the boy's neck to highten his pleasure even more before he would begin to seek their joined pleasure through thrusts. He managed to reign in the desire to fuck and claim, wanting to have relish in the body beneath him and bring them both pleasure. For now, he wanted to focus on his lover. Kai whimpered, letting out the smallest of pleasured moan.

Rohan gently lifted the boy's other thigh as well to rest higher upon his waist. "Cross ankles around back meine bub, and hld on..." he guided gently, one of his hands reaching up above the boy's head to untagle clenched fingers from fur to clasp their hands, leaving the other to wrap around his back as well. Kai obediently did as he was told, holding on to his lover tightly.

Rohan kissed his lover deeply as their laced fingers tightened together and his hips gently pulled back slightly, only to press back into the heat until the head of his cock nudged the tender spot yet again, making sure to keep angle. Kai let out a soft whimper of pleasure once more. The redhead smiled slightly against his lvoer's lips, sending his gratitude to the gods for the pelasure he was able to give the boy. He kept the thrusts gentle yet deep, to pleasure the boy the best he could. He was so beautiful, spread out beneath him and holding onto his wide form so tightly as if he were the only lifeline. Rohan could never have hoped for a more beautiful boy...husband...wife.

Kai whimpered with each thrust, clinging tightly onto his man. Rohan claimed his lips once more, coaxing the boy to keep his beautiful, passion filled eyes locked with his as they were joined over and ocer again, together as one. Kai's whimpers started to be discomforted once more.

Rohan immediatelly ceased to move and cupped his cheek gently. "Shhh..what is the matter meine bub? break words..." he encouraged.

"I can't...it hurts..." he whimpered.

"Alright my little one, I shall pull out, alright? Can you hold on through that?" he asked gently.

Kai nodded, sniffling slightly. Rohan tried to separate them as gently as he could, getting worried. Kai appeared to have been enjoying it much after the innitial pain and the redhead feared he had hurt the boy greatly. He slipped down the boy's boddy immediately and once he saw the blood, he immediatelly begun to clean the stretched opening gently, and applying more oil to heal it as Nasir instructed him before this night. "But a moment longer meine bub.." he tried to reassure.

Kai nodded, trusting his lover more than anything. The bleeding wasn't stopping however...


	55. Chapter 55

Rohan caressed his lover's cheek gently to sooth him a little. "NASIIIR!" he called loud enough to wake the dead as he tied cloth around waist and held his lover close, pressing kisses to his forehead gently. "I am so sorry meine bub, hold on a moment, we will see what is wrong in but a moment. NASIIR!" he called again when the Syrian was not quick enough.

Kai curled up his legs coverignn himself with bloodstained sheets. Rohan caressed his hair gently. "NASIIR!" he called urgently again, finally seeing the Syrian and their German leader run in.

Kai yelped, covering himself further, feeling humiliated "Go away!"

"Shhh meine bub, please. We need Nasir to help." he tried to encourage, quickly explaining the situation to the Syrian. He had used the oil, tried to prepare his lover properly...he was completely at a loss of what went wrong.

Nasir was so angry, he shot a glare at his husband and nodded for him to leave. "It is obvious his body was not ready for such, no matter the preparation,"

"Fuck the Gods..."

"There was innitial pain but then he appeared to be enjoying touch. He did not voice pain in any way until a sound of discomfort and I stopped immediatelly." Rohan tried to explain, caressing the boy's hair gently. "I am so sorry meine bub..." he whispered.

"Entry must have caused a small lesion...and motion inside has torn it wider..." he explained. Kai was curled up, not letting anyone see.

Rohan kneeled by the bed and cuppped the blond's cheek gently. "Meine bub...please, we need to heal what I have caused you...but I cannot do so, we need Nasir to have a look. Please..." he whispered.

"I do not need to look, I can instruct you..." he said, retreving salve. "You must search inside for lesion and apply salve, thickly. He is only to be allowed water, so no bowel movement shall pass or he shall face infection,"

Rohan nodded and accepted the salve showing it to the boy. "See, this salve here will help, but it needs to be applied." he told the boy. "I know I have hurt you meine bub, but I wish to help. May I?" he asked softly, caressing his cheek and hoping the boy did not detest his touch after tonight.

Kai sniffled and nodded, and Nasir left the room still fuming.

"Nasir!" Rohan stopped him before he left completely. "Gratitude for help. You know I never meant to..."

Nasir didn't reply, just headed off. Rohan pressed a gentle kiss to the blond's forehead and caressed his hair. "Let me heal you now meine bub.." he said gently and moved to sit behind the boy, gently unwounding the sheets from around him to reveal the bleeding entrance.

There was a lot of blood, but Kai just stayed silent. Rohan took a deep breath and gently applied the salve in a thick layer, as tenderly as he could to not further hurt the boy, until the bleeding finally ceased. He dipped cloth in boiled water and cleaned all the blood off his lover. Kai was silent the whole time, only flinching in pain on occasion, his features quite pale. Rohan took the sheets and threw them into the fire, getting rid off the last of the blood as he helped Kai into a subligaria and covered him with two warm furs. Kai just curled up, staring blankly.

"May I sit with you meine bub?" Rohan asked softly, not sure how to proceeed, how to right the wrong he had done to the most precious being in the world to him.

The blond nodded pulling, the furs tighter about him. Rohan sat beside the boy and out of habit begun gently caressing the boy's hair.

Kai nuzzled in to the touch. "It hurts..." he said quietly.

Rohan's hand faltered a moment before it continued to card through his hair. "I am so sorry meine bub. Had I know innitial pain was so deep, I would have ceased immediatelly...I should not have tried to make us one at all..." he whispered.

"I wanted to...an uncoonsumated marriage...is no marriage."

Rohan closed his eyes a moment. "I have failed you..." he whispered. "If you have but told me this is what was upon mind, I would have ceased any advance. Marriage is about respect, love and committment. As I wish to have you as husband and wife until death claims both us, I would not have cared whether it was consumated immeditelly or not." he said softly. "And it is my mistake for not seeing it sooner.. I could have spared you pain upon body, heart and mind. It shall remain a regret of mine for all times." he whispered.

"Shh husband...let us rest...I feel...dizzy..."

Rohan bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Rest meine bub, it is all the blood you have lost. You need to sleep and I shall make healing tea tomorrow." he promised.

"I love you..." Kai said very gently.

"Ich liebe dich meine bub. And I shall love you for all times.." he whispered and pressed one more kiss to the boy's forehead.

He closed his eyes and fell quickly to sleep. Rohan pulled on a subligaria and dilligently watched over his lover the whole night until sun warmed the sky. He boiled water to bathe his lover once he was awake, and more for healing tea that would aid the boy's recovery. The boy woke at the smell of the tea, sitting up with a wince.

...

Agron had returned to their quarters and prepared some calming tea for his lover who would surely return with unsettled mind. Nasir was furious. He completely ignored his lover.

Agron was confused as to why the man was behaving this way. "What is that matter?" he inquired, clueles of situation.

"I have failed my younger self,"

Agron sighed and stopped his lover's pacing with gentle hands upon shoulders. "Cease pacing my only. You have not failed anyone. He asked for guidance and you have given him all you could. It appears to have been his wish, his decision to at least try to consumate the marriage. and Rohan will never forgive himself for not noticing more signs of Kai's thinking that was surely unvoiced. It is enough that he will have regret forever, you should not have such as well." he tried to reason with the Syrian.

"How could you have let this happen! I *told* you he was not ready, you could have commanded them otherwise!"

Agron released his hold upon the Syrian immediatelly and took a step back. "I hold no fault in this matter. I have guided Rohan, helped expell energy so he would not hurt his young lover and encouraged him to always listen and watch careful to the boy, to gauge emotion and thoughts hidden. I hold no responsibility for his actions and you know it!" he replied, hurt by his lover's unkind and unjustified words.

Nasir ran a hand through his hair, "Apologies..." he sighed, clearly still agitated.

Agron shook his head. "I see mind is unsettled, I understand reason. But to place blame with self or others provides no comfort. what do you need? sparring? comforting embrace? I have even made tea." he offered.

"I don't know...I cannot help but see the comparison in my past..."

Agron opened his arms for the Syrian if he wished some small comfort in his body heat. "I worried it would bring up memory. Yet you were claimed by one you did not wish to be claimed by. Kai allowed his husband to consumate their marriage, even when doubtful of body and mind being ready."

Nasir steppd into his husband's arms and let the soothing warmth envelop him. "I should have stepped up further, and firmly said he was not ready...it was obvious to see"

Agron caressed his back gently. "Perhaps, but in the end, no matter the words you would have broken, it was still Kai's choice." he explained softly.

He sighed "I hope he is alright..."

Agron gave a little sad smile. "Only time will show. If they both will be alright." he said softly.

"Now come, we shall take to bed and I shall distract mind with a tale." he suggested.

"A tale of what?" he asked curiously, but with a hint of a smile.

"A tale of a little girl who made her brothers scared out of their mind." Agron winked.

...

Rohan turned to see the boy awake and walked over with a cup of his favourite tea with nettle and lavender, and a bowl with heated water to be bathed with. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Achey" he said softly, taking the cup and craddling it in his small hands.

Rohan nodded. "I would help with bathing if you allow. It may sooth." he suggested.

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. Rohan drank his tea as well, while grinding some cammomile to be added to the hot water to sooth the blond's skin. It would be tender after last night, he knew.

Kai looked at the ring on his finger as he sat in silence. Rohan had just looked up to ask if the blond was ready for the bath, but noticed his look and hesitated. "What goes through mind?" he asked gently, wondering whether Kai was regretting their union already. He would not blame him however...

"I cannot believe we are married" he smiled.

"And the knowledge still pleases you?" thhe redhead asked softly.

"Of course it does, husband" Kai smiled, utterly calm about the situation.

Rohan nodded and contemplated his words a moment. "Let me bathe you and then we break words." he said gently as he checked the cammomile had coloured the water and wrung the soft cloth out, moving to sit by the blond's side to have good reach.

Kai nodded. "As you wish, husband."

Rohan cupped his cheek a moment before gently caressing the boy's skin with the soft cloth, bathing him slowly and gently to not harm or jostle him more than necessary. Kai was perfectly behaved, still and placid, only whimpering occasionally.

"It will not be long, I promise.." he said soothingly as he cleansed the blond's thighs, before settling them back down and pushing a braided strand behind the boy's ear. "All done. Let me get you more tea."

"I'm hungry..." the boy pouted.

Rohan shook his head. "I will make soup later but only liquids for now, as Nasir said. I would not wish for you to hurt more." he replied, bringing over another cup for them each.

"But there is food left over from our wedding..." he said, pouting even harder.

Rohan smiled but shook his head sadly. "Apologies, I wish you could enjoy food hands worked for so devotedly." he said, picking up the boy's hand and pressing a kiss to the palm as was their affectionate gesture.

Kai smiled softly "I feel like a woman in her lying in period..."

Rohan chuckled softly. "You make a beautiful wife. Minds eye can see belly with child, if only nature would allow."

"It is a shame it does not allow...but I do not think I would make good parent,"

"How so meine bub?" he asked.

"I am still much a child myself,"

Rohan nodded. "Of course, but one day you would be great mother, when more grown and if that is wish." he encouraged.

He smiled "If we both live long enough, maybe."

Rohan nodded. "For present, you need to heal from injury inflicted."

"It seems I am always recovering from some malady..." he chuckled

Rohan smiled. "It appears as such. First caused by intent to please me...the second similarly so. Perhaps you have made a mistake in marrying me after all." he chuckled humourlessly.

Kai shook his head, "I shall persevere and one day succeed in being a good wife,"

Rohan tutted and gently grasped the boy's chin to hold him close. "You are excellent wife. You but refuse to see such for self..."

"Well you would not, as you are no wife," he smiled innocently.

Rohan growled at him softly for such cheek. "Every man knows the one to be his wife and forever please him. I have found mine." he grinned.

Kai smiled ."Then you shall bring me some of the meat from our wedding," he asked with innocent widened eyes.

Rohan chuckled. "Nice try meine bub, but all you get is my lips with that look."

He pouted. Rohan captured the pouting bottom lip between his teeth in a gentle nibble before licking over the plump flesh. Kai shuddered, letting out the smallest of whimpers at the nibbling.

"That is what you get for pouting, my dear wife.." he whispered before claiming the boy's lips fully in a passionate kiss. Kai let out one of his deliciously quiet moans at the searing kiss that sent ripples of desire through his whole form. Rohan cupped his cheek tenderly as his tongue tasted the sweet lips and mouth of the boy that was finally his. The redhead but feared frightening the boy after last nights attempt.

"Tell me you love me..." Kai whispered softly against the older man's lips.

"Ich liebe dich, meine bub...I shall always love you...my beautiful wife." he whispered, his eyes speaking of the deep feelings.

Kai beamed and pressed soft little kisses to Rohan's coarse lips. Rohan slipped his hand beneath the boy's knees and gently lifted him up into his arms to hold him close in safety as he once more reclaimed the boy's lips fully. Kai whimpered. the bending motion causing him pain.

Rohan leaned back and let the boy settle in comfort upon his chest, to remove him from back and let him rest partways on side and belly, enveloped in his burning warmth.

Kai immediatelly relaxed again, always trusting his lover entirely. One of the redhead's large hands burried in the silver braids that would become dreadlocks in a matter of weeks, scratching the scalp gently as he knew the braids were pulling lightly on the boy's head with their length and weight. Kai let out a small purr at the soothing gesture. Rohan smiled into the kiss at the beautiful sound, his other hand gently caressing the boy's spine to make him as comfortable as possible. He would care for his boy always.

Kai slowly let the kiss break, "Will you teach me to read, Roro?" the boy was like a child, only happy with one thing for a small amount of time sometimes, before he wanted to do something else.

Rohan chuckled and picked up papyrus from last night that taught the boy native runes. "Show me ones you remember." he encouraged.

"That is A, you have it in your name...and I have kay...but I don't know how that looks..." he frowned.

And so the lEsson begun, Rohan teaching the boy patiently, making him remember at least how to read both their names. Kai was proud of himself, though his head hurt, trying to remember all the scribbles.

Rohan pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead. "Well done meine bub, I am most proud. Now you deserve rest."

He nodded, not even fighting the descision, curling up in his lover's arms. Rohan held the boy close, enveloped in his warmth and comfort. "I shall hold you through your dreams." he promised.

"You always do husband..." he said softly.

"As is both my wish and duty.." he replied. "Rest now.." he said and placed one more kiss to the boy's forehead as he closed his eyes as well. Kai kept snuggling in as he always did for about five minutes, shuffling and nuzling until he was perfectly comfortable upon the man's chest. Once Rohan felt his lover settle, he himself let dreams claim him in blissful rest.

...

A week has gone by and laughter once more filled the halls of the commanders villa. Kai was almost completely healed now and Rohan let him have what was left of their wedding feast, all the cured meats and broths that had lasted.

Yakub and little Belle were entertaining all by their happy displays of affection as they ran around under the watchful eyes of Nasir and Naevia, as their men were busy training recruits and preparing more weapons to be used. Emergency food, weapons and ointments were prepared on carriages as the army of Marcus Crassus kept approaching. It was a bittersweet time, but all tried to remain as happy as possible.

Eirik stretched upon bed in early morn, his arm tightening around the woman pressed into his form. Gizzy has taken to sharing his bed for sleep every other night these days, always approaching him shily, yet he much relished her shy advances. She nuzzled in as she watched her nephew running around with Belle.

"BEEEEL! I caaatch yuuu!" he grinned as he ran after her.

The girl squealed happily and tried to toddle away playfully. "Yaaaaya!" she giggled as he caught her and pressed kisses all over her face.

Eirik chuckled as he watched them as well, pressing Gizzy closer into the craddle of his body, burrying his nose into her silken mane of gold. "God morgen, my precious flower." he said gently in his thick norse dialect, voice parched and husky from sleep.

She smiled softly and enjoyed the shudder that rippled through spine at the sound of her man's voice upon morn. "Gutten morgen Eirik..."

He looked outside the window and groaned softly as he saw the sun rising upon horizon. "The hour grows later than I thought. Will the Syrian not be looking for his child in your quarters?" he asked, as none yet knew she was spending nights with him. If the Great German heard, he could very well consider it scandalous dispite the innocent intent.

She sighed. "I suppose..." she agreed though did not wish to get up.

A soft growl was her only reply as the Viking stretched once more, joints popping slightly into place before he hummed contently and gently turned the woman in his arms, pulling her to his chest. "Did you sleep well?" he inquired, his large warm hand caressing her peachy cheek.

She nuzzled in to the touch affectonatelly. "I always slumber when you are are at side.."

He smiled and pulled her chin up for a gentle kiss. "Words warm heart." he whispered.

Gizzy smiled and retured the kiss. "Heart always stands warm as of late."

"You have brought me more rest in past days than I have had in years since being slave." he revealed.

She smiled warmly. "Heart blazes at such confession..."

His thumb gently caressed her bottom lip. "May I claim lips fully?" he asked gently, nuzzling her cheek. Gizzy had lately gotten more comfortable with the deep kisses he had been bestowing upon her.

She bit her lip blushing softly as she nodded excitedly. The Viking chuckled softly before pulling her form as close as possible and first nibbling her bottom lip until she gasped, as each time, and let him kiss her deeply, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her mouth expertly. She pulled away quickly however when she heard someone approach, straightening her appearance just as the Syrian entered the room.

Eirik sat upon bed, rubbing the back of his neck, his longuish blond hair still tussled from sleep. "Good morning." he said politely.

The Syrian looked sceptical, "As long as noth too unsavoury is happening between you, I will continue to keep your secret slumbers from my husband," he said gently, showing he already knew about them.

Eirik nodded. "You have my word that consent was mutual and intent innocent, merely seeking a good rest in warm presence." he replied, letting the Syrian know he had not broken trust or promise with either him, or Gizzy.

"And that I trust" he nodded "I am merely giving warning."

The Viking nodded. "Gratitude." He saw his woman fidgeting slightly and sat up, the furs sliding down his waist to show he was wearing subligaria as promised. "It appears I best rise as well. I bid you a good day, and when you need night alone with your man, we would look after little ones again." he offered with a smile.

Nasir nodded and ushered the little ones out. Eirik pulled Gizzy back into his arms. "Let me send you off for the day, my precious blossom.." he said gently and pressed a kiss to her cheek each, before one more to her lips.

She pressed in to the kiss with a soft sigh. Eirik held her close and lifted her slightly off the ground with a chuckle into their tender kiss. She let out a small squeal into their affectionate moment. Eirik's strong arms however held her securely as he claimed her sweetness once more, as before they were interrupted, feeling her body responding to him as peaked breasts pressed into his chest.

She gasped and then scurried off to start her day with a deep blush, some of the responses her body had for Eirik still making her shy. Eirik smiled fondly after her before getting to his duties for the day as well. He spent much time with the others upon training grounds, and was happy to note the redheaded German was back, training with them.

Kai watched his lover fight, sitting on the step. Rohan was greated by all kin and swiftly grasped both ax and sword, getting back to making the men still in need of training eat sand. Eirik sparred with him, grins exchanged, before Agron joined them and the Viking left the two commanders to their words. Kai twizzled with his braids as he watched his husband fight, yearning for his bow but knowing his body yet required a few more days' rest.

He was soon joined by Gizzy with a cloth filled with different herbs in her lap. "Who do you watch?" she asked, looking around, noticing her bruder, the redhead and her Viking. "Ah. i see.." she winked.

Kai flushed "I am only observing so to learn."

Gizzy giggled. "As if words were true." she said gently. "I cannot help but let eyes stray to my man as well. At least yours is husband already." she sighed softly.

"You shall wed soon." Kai encouraged warmly.

She shook her head. "I feel unease from Nasir. The fight shall be soon, we will not have time.." she whispered sadly.

"Well then afterwards," he smiled "do not worry self!"

"I do, for he is warrior. Unlike your man, he will not step away from fight." she said softly.

"He is one of the best, a Viking. He will live."

"I hope so..." she whispered and cuddled with Kai close to her side. "How do you feel kleine bruder?" she asked affectionatelly, knowing of the great pain the unsuccessful attempt at consumation of marriage brough to the boy.

"I am more than fine," he said "marriage suits me well."

"And do you still...want him?" she asked gently.

"Of course! He is my husband.' he said surprised.

Gizzy nodded and looked at Eirik a long moment. "It is becoming...difficult to not run from arms." she admitted quietly.

He smiled "That is natural, I do not like to be from Rohan's arms either. A part of heart, if not all of it, shall now forever be your Viking's, for you have fallen in love deeply." he explained.

She blushed lightly. "I do not fear he leave if we wait after married. I trust him, he has proven self. But now it difficult to keep promise to Nasir..."

"Do not worry sister, all will be well. I have feeling of it."

She nodded, looking once again at her man, meeting the warm gaze of his icy blues from across the field, and blushed deeply. Eirik but smiled and winked at the boy beside her, knowing he was her confidante and were just breaking words on him. Kai flushed looking down at his hands. The Viking chuckled before feeling a heavy hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see the redhead by his side with a raised brow.

"Ah, apologies. I but wished to communicate gratitude to your boy for speaking to my Gizzy." he said respectfully, seeing the firm glance of the redhead smooth out into a grin.

Kai noticed his husband looking at him and gave a small wave. Rohan grinned and winked at the boy, funnily enough just as Eirik had a moment ago, but for a completely different reason. The redhead's eyes were full of passion when he looked upon the boy, sitting there so elegantly. Kai flushed deeply and once again lowered his head.

Both men chuckled at the same time, seeing the blushing duo watching them from beneath the lashes. "Your boy seems as much precious to you as Gizzy is to me." Eirik broke words.

"He is, he really is" he said admiringly.

Gizzy blushed deeper and kept her eyes lowered. "They keep looking at us, and breaking words.." she whispered to Kai.

"I know...shall we hide?" He whispered with a small giggle.

She giggled in return and leaned close to his ear, covering the lower half of her face with her palm.

"No, I think I shall lean as such into side and whisper in a gentle tone, to make it appear as if secrets were exchanged. Perhaps you should giggle for their benefit, and let them watch.." she whispered, her more cunning side shining through.

Kai giggle and did as he was told, blowing raspberries in to the girls eear to make her giggle too. She giggled and tickled his side in retaliation before hugging him as she always did. Two intense gazes never left them, burning holes into their forms. "It appears to be working." she whispered. "Shall we look?" she giggled cheekily.

"You peek then. Giggle again" he smiled.

She fluttered her eyelashes a bit for effect before looking at the two men, their smiles frozen upon faces and two pairs of eyes watched their every move like a hawk. She giggled and turned to whisper into Kai's ear again for show. "Oh I think they are most suspicious now. You giggle at words broken before glancing up too." she suggested.

Kai did just that, trying to hold back his laughter. She looked as well and giggled, suddenly however shuddering a little as she saw both men finally lost patience with the game and were making their way towards them. "Oh blessed Gods, what do we do now?" she whispered to Kai, not expecting for the men to react by confrontation.

"Run!" He squealed.

She immediatelly stood and took his hand as they started running through the streets to hide in the commanders villa. Perhaps Nasir would give them protection. But the men were right at their heels.

Kai couldn't really run yet, so instead he hobbled slightly as fast as he could. And so it happened that each felt a pair of strong arms wrap around their middle, and they were being carried in different directions. Gizzy squealed before holding onto her man with a death grip, not used to being carried as such. Eirik held her close as he stepped into his quarters and closed curtains, carrying her to the bed.

Kai let himself be carried by his love, perfectly docile. Rohan carried him into their quarters and put the boy down upon bed before closing curtain cloth and leaning against wall beside it, looking at his lover silently. Kai flushed, smiling nervously.

"If I did not know better, I would worry of your...apparent closeness to Gisela." the redhead said with a raised brow.

"You were talking of us, we pretended to talk of you" he giggled.

Rohan shook his head but a smile appeared upon lips. "Such cheek...a punishable thing in a wife." he winked and walked to the bed, leaning over his lower, keeping his weight upon his strong arms.

"You're...not mad..." Kai asked worriedly.

Rohan shook his head with a soft smile. "Not in the least.." he whispered, his eyes full of fire.

Kai flused when he saw his lovers' look "Husband..you know we cannot..."

Rohan nodded and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes to let fire subside. "I hope you heal fully soon, so your walk returns to as it were before...your walk was what drew my eye that day in infirmary when I inquired after you..." he whispered, reminding the boy of their first meeting.

"Why? " Kai asked gently. "My stride stands not long and grand.."

"Your hips have particular sway, one greatly missed now...when I saw hips for the first time as you approached me and rushed around medicus quarters, all mind's eye saw was your legs wrapped around waist.." he whispered adoringly, his eyes still much heated, but he left plenty of air between them to stear from temptation.

Kai flushed deeply "You are certainly man through and through" he commented.

"As you are not...that is why you are mine..." he whispered and nuzzed the boy beneath him gently. "Heal for now, and one day , when you are ready, all of you will be mine..."

Kai flushed even more so and nodded obediently. Rohan nuzzled his warm cheek before raising his head slightly, contemplating whether he had enough restraint to claim at least a kiss from the boy's enticing lips. Kai nuzzled affectionaly back. The redhead could no longer resist and claimed the boy's lips and mouth in a deep passionate kiss that spoke of his adoration and desire for the boy, always. Kai looped his lean arms around Rohan's neck with a soft sigh of enjoyement.

A soft growl left the redhead, reverberating through the boy's lips beneath his own as he tried to hold back, but only ended up completely claiming the sweet mouth for his own with an even deeper, demanding kiss. Kai let out a small gasp, respodning to the increased affection with more passion than he had even thought possible of himself. The kiss was all consuming as Rohan sucked on the boy's tongue before growling once more and finally pulling himself away.

Kai was panting himself. "Do you need...another... for temporary satisfaction?" he asked.

Rohan pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes to rid himself of the deep desire to claim, before realising what his lover had asked him just a moment ago and quickly shook his head to reassure his lover that he did not intend to take another into their bed.

"I do not mind if you need so husband..." He said gently.

Rohan pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Rest meine bub, I need to return to training.." he said, not answering the boy. He would not speak of such when mind was heavy with need. Kai nodded with sad eyes. Rohan pressed one more kiss to his forehead before swiftly leaving quarters to expell energy.


	56. Chapter 56

Meanwhile Eirik pressed Gizzy into the wall gently, as he nuzzled her neck, nipping at it softly as punishment for her little show with Kai.

She whimpered and squirmed in his hold, their bodies pressing even closer due to her movement. "Mercyy!"

"Do you believe yourself deserving of mercy after such display?" he whispered in her ear before laving the most tender of spots upon her neck.

She screamed, squirming under the teasing assault. Eirik chuckled and let up, looking into her eyes with a grin. She shoved him playfully, her spirit true to her Germanic origins.

Eirik but chuckled and picked her up more firmly, holding her close. "You tease me, blossom..."

"And you torture I." she grinned.

"How do I torture you precious?" he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

"Biting at neck!"

He but chuckled. "A fair punishment for teasing..now, torture would be, if I did as such.." he whispered and gently pressed her back into the wall, slipping her thighs around his waist with a grin, merely teasing.

It was at that moment that Gizzy gasped, seeing her brother in the doorway. Eirik turned head to look but instead of seeing the man, only saw a fist flying into jaw. He was thrown off the beautiful young woman, and Gizzy herself fell to the floor at such a violent parting. She hit her head hard, dazedly looking with blurry eyes at the display before her. Agron paid her no mind as he seethed, ready to kill the Viking who had tried to advance upon his sister. Eirik was already pulling himself to stand, noticing Gizzy's state. He started towards again, but was stopped by a hard shove from the Great German.

"Do not touch her again.." he growled dangerously.

Eirik but pushed his arm away. "She is hurt!" he finally made Agron see.

Agron saw her dizzy eyes and immediatelly went to help. When Eirik tried to assist as well, Agron shoved him again. "I said do not touch her!"

Eirik snorted angrilly and left the quarters, seeking out Nasir who would surely check on his precious flower and do something about his husband.

"Don't touch me!" Gizzy yelled at her brother, furious, as blood trailed down her face.

"He was about to hurt you. Now let me look after you, meine kleine Gizzy." he tried to sooth her.

She slapped his hand away "He was but jesting! So far you've done more damage to me than he ever has!"

Agron stepped away at spiteful words, just in time for Eirik with little Yakub in arms to step inside, with Nasir who had just been looking after their son.

"Eirik," Gizzy called gratefully.

He crouched beside her and caressed her unharmed cheek gently. "Hush, Nasir is here to tend to injury." he spoke softly to not harm her surely hurting head. She nodded, then winced as Nasir tilted her head to look at the wound.

"Hush, it will not be long.." Eirik whispered soothingly. Little Yakub uncurled from his chest and reached his little hand towards her in a silent gesture of comfort. He loved his tantiii and did not speak, as his tantii's giant told him words hurt her head now. She smiled for the boy's benefit and reached out for his little hand.

Yakub fidgeted a little but could not hold back from asking any longer. "You huuuut tantiiii? You faaall?" he asked softly.

Eirik ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes little one. We were playing, like you do with wala and she slipped and fell as I tickled her." he said and tickled his side gently. His eyes were however concerned for his woman. "How does it look Nasir?" he inquired.

"It is not deep, head wounds always bleed more than others. She needs to rest today but she will be fine. I shall clean and bandage the wound and that will be all."

Eirik nodded. "I shall see that she gets rest." he promised.

Nasir cleaned and bandaged the cut, letting Eirik lift her to his bed. He put hed down gently and placed a soft pillow beneath head before covering her with furs. "Would you stay here a moment with Nasir and little Yakub? I will be but a moment." he said gently.

She nodded, drowsy from the injury. Eirik nodded to the Syrian in gratitude and left the quarters, only to return some moments later with little Kai, hobbling towards his big sister to curl up with her in comfort.

She smiled softly "Will you stay by side Eirik?"

"Do you wish me so? Kai offered to be of comfort for a few more hours while I train, but I will stay if that is your wish." he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay by side, and press cloth to your face. Bruising appears..." she said gently, showing concern for her partner.

Eirik but shook his head. "I am well, do not worry, it is but a bruise." he said gently and turned to Nasir. "Gratitude once more for aid." he said with a nod.

Nasir but nodded and smiled encouragingly, pleased with the care the Viking was showing for young Gisela. "I shall give husband lecture."

Eirik shook his head. "Do not. Stinging words from sister must be the worst of punishment." he said gently before tickling the boy in his arms once more and passing him to his wala. "And we shall see more of you soon little warrior." he promised.

"Scalding words of husband will seem worse" Nasir smiled and picked up his son.

"If that is wish. When Rohan comes to pick his own, would you send more nettle with him? We are low and I wish to make more healing tea." he asked

He nodded "let her rest in your chamber this night, and look after her."

"I would not have her elsewhere." Eirik replied and nodded to the Syrian respectfully before getting to his tea.

Gizzy slept peacefully, Kai snuggled in to her as true brother and sister. Eirik guarded over them, keeping tea warm for when they would wake, the fire burning and the furs tightly curled around them to keep them warm. Gizzy slowly sat up with a small groan a few hours later, her head pounding.

Eirik sat behind her immediatelly, letting her lean her weight into him. "Hush, here. Drink some tea, blossom." he said very softly to not aggravate her further. She smiled gratefully, siping at it with a frown.

Eirik held her close around the waist, while his other hand carefully held the cup. "Is pain too great?" he asked in concern.

"Brains feel as though they rattle in skull..."

"But a few more sips of tea and I would have you lie down again to rest, so head settles." he guided gently .

"Will you hold me close to you in slumber?" she asked a little weakly.

"If that is wish, I shall do so." he said gently and let her finish off half the cup before lowering her back into the furs. "Let me loose weapons." he said and stepped away to get rid of all knives and sword, and after a moment his tunic as well, to keep Gizzy even warmer with heat of body. She sighed contently, Eirik cuddling her from behind brought great comfort, as did cuddling Kai to her front. Gizzy's shoulders were bare in her dress and most of her back was pressed into the Viking's firm scalding chest, warming every inch of her. Eirik had a strong yet gentle arm over her waist as his nose burried into her silky hair.

"Eirik..." she asked softly.

"Yes, my blossom?" he asked softly, not wanting to speak loudly so close to her ear.

"Do you intend to make wife of me?" she asked softly, the words she broke with Kai and her wish to be wed on the forefront of her mind.

Eirik paused and gently lifted her chin so she could turn head slightly and see honesty in eyes. "You ask upon day when I intended to speak with you of the matter before your injury." he said softly with a smile.

She smiled warmly at him. "You mean so?"

"I do. I have broken words with Nasir of ceremony. He would have it unhurried, but I told him you wish to be mine soon. Was I right to speak such words?" he asked gently, rubbing her delicate cheekbone tenderly. She nodded eagerly, then winced because of the motion.

"Shhh...close your eyes blossom and rest. We may break words even while you do so.." he guided her gently before nuzzling her hair once more. "Heart warms to know you are so eager to be wife." he admitted.

She sighed softly and let her eyes close again, her heart pounding with excitement. Eirik's hand rose slightly from her waist to rest beneath her breast, tantalisingly close, yet appropriately not touching her intimately. "I can feel your heart..." he whispered.

She flushed deeply "it pounds..."

"So wildly..." he whispered, but for her comfort lowered his hand slightly.

She swallowed "It is hard for it not to when you give heart's desire."

Eirik rewarded her words with a kiss to her neck. "What else is heart's desire?" he inquired gently.

"To be in true freedom..."

"A cause we are all willing to fight for.." he whispered. "What else?"

"We shall talk more of futures when we are wed..."

"I would have you open with words at all times..with all sorrows or desires, so I may help sooth or make happen.." he said gently, noticing she was getting tired, but wanting to reassure her that he would listen when she was ready to break words of such. "Rest now and heal.." he said gently, pressing one more kiss to her neck before pulling her closer into his heat. She smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the back of his palm before letting herself fall asleep once more. Eirik guarded over her the whole afternoon as she slumbered before resting his own eyes as well.

Kai awoke and slowly got up, leaving the two together and smiling at the young couple. Rohan was awaiting him in their quarters, deep in thought over his lover's previous words. Kai smiled as he hobbled in to the warm quarters. But the redhead was so deep in thought that he did not even notice him arive, his eyes upon ceiling as he lay upon their bed.

"Good afternoon, husband.." he said soflty to announce his arrival.

Rohan looked up and offered a small smile to the blond. "Khai..and how is young Gisela? I hear from Eirik her head injury is unpleasant." he said, motioning with his arm for the boy to join him upon bed.

"It aches, but she sleeps peacefully with her Viking" he smiled.

Rohan nodded. "It is good news. Married life will suit her by his side." he said pleasantly.

"It shall," Kai smiled, sitting upon the bed. "Did you miss me, my husband?"

Rohan pulled the boy close into his stretched out form and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "As I always do when you are from side." he said softly. "Yet mind is unsettled by words fallen from your lips."

"What words?" he asked curiously.

"Words of finding pleasure with another." he answered openly, for such words brough him great unrest.

"It is not uncommon for a husband to seek such..." he stated simply,"I know the world well."

Rohan lifted his chin to look into eyes. "Perhaps the world is as such, but I have made you a promise that I intend to keep." he said gently. "You are mine, I do not wish for any else, even though I cannot have you fully. It is enough to know you will be ready one day." he stated gently, but just as simply.

Kai nodded with a soft smile. "I but wish for you to be happy..."

"There are many ways to please a man without hurting you. I intend to practice many of them with you if you are willing after recovery.." he purred into the boy's ear.

Kai shuddered and nodded "Whatever you wish my husband."

"My wish is to taste lips before finding rest with you in arms.." he said softly, muscles strained and tired after long day of training.

Kai smiled. "That you can always have..."

Rohan smiled and pulled the boy to rest atop his chest, claiming his lips passionatelly, humming softly in contentment. Kai returned it with the softest of sighs. They soon settled for rest, content once more in the knowledge that their bond was unshaken.

...

Eirik was just finishing his cup of tea when he felt Gizzy stirring in his arms. She had slumbered for many hours and he hoped she would feel much recovered, not liking seeing her in pain, and by brother's hand. Gizzy had been given wine for the pain...she felt confident...energized.

Eirik chuckled. "I shall not give wine again. You are not used to its strength." he teased gently, rubbing her cheek lovingly.

She nuzzled in to his touch then pounced upon him, straddling his waist. Eirik grabbed her hips on instinct to steady them both. "Gizzy?" he asked, not knowing how to understand her behaviour. She smiled softly and ground a little against him.

Eirik could not stop natural reaction, his loins hardening at feeling her heat over him, and a small groan escaping his lips. But he did not loose his mind and clasped her face in his hands gently. "Gizzy, stop. What is intent? What goes through mind?" he asked. This was not like her to behave so brazenly.

She leaned down, giggling and nipping at his neck. Eirik however pulled her face back up and pressed their foreheads together. "What do you wish Gizzy? Break words.." he tried again.

"You...we wait too long..." she beamed dozily.

Eirik shook his head. "We wait for reason. And I do not want to take advantage of loosened state." he tried to break through haze of wine upon mind.

"Reason...there does not need to be a reason! We're getting married anyway.."

"Yes, we are. But I have made you a promise..and I wish you to remain pure until the night we are to be wed." he said gently.

She frowned and rolled off, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Eirik sighed. Wine, he needed wine after that.. he thought, looking down at his pulsing loins with a soft groan. Hopefully his blossom would be of a clearer sense once she wakes.

Gisela woke with a pounding head and a need to vomit "I don't feel well..." she whimpered pressing her hands to her mouth.

Eirik swiftly gathered her hair in his arm and leaned her over the side of the bed over the already prepared bucket, rubbing her lower back, as it was always better to let it out and let belly settle afterwards. She threw up violently, then flopped back in the bed. "What is wrong with me..."

"You are not used to wine. It stopped pain, but also made you drunk." he replied, handing her a few leaves. "Chew and spit them out, they will aid in taste." he guided.

She did as she was told, groaning softly "Head now splits in a different way..."

"Close eyes and rest, it shall pass if you sleep or rest a few more hours." he said once more and pressed cool cloth to forehead.

She nodded, closing her eyes with another groan. Eirik stood from bed to make soothing cammomile tea, as his mother once used to make for him and his siblings. Gizzy slept for a few more hours, waking up feeling a little better though he head still throbbed. Eirik was snoring softly by side, lying upon belly, his strong built stretched out, all golden skin peaking from under the furs. He had finally given into his own rest an hour after his woman had closed her eyes a second time.

She smiled at the sight, tracing a finger slowly down his spine. The Viking shuddered in his sleep and grumbled slightly before stretching a little more, muscles rippling a moment as they tightened before loosening again and his snoring continued. Gently, she traced the lines of her man's body once more, enjoying touch of heated skin. Eirik grumbled a little louder before waking to the touch and swiftly turning head to see the beautiful young woman by his side. "Hmmmm you are awake..how fairs the head?" he asked, his voice thicker and husky from sleep.

"It hurts...but sickness is gone." she said softly.

He nodded and rolled onto back, stretching his form lazily before pulling her into his chest. "What is your desire now? Tea? Meal?" he inquired.

"A hunk of meat...sounds tempting..." she said, craving fat.

"More raw than cooked?" he asked, already getting up from their bed.

She nodded with a grin. Eirik pulled on weapons and returned to bed to press one more kiss to her forehead. "I shall return soon with fresh meat for you." he promised.

She giggled at his manliness and lay back waiting for he meal. He returned not too long afterwards, with the lower half of a wild boar upon shoulder, torso bloodied and a rakish grin upon lips.

She laughed "Is that not excessive my love?"

Eirik shook his head. "I have gifted half to the Celt for his pregnant woman. The rest shall be for us, your brother and his Syrian, and the Gaul." he finally put the meat down and pulled out an ax, happily chopping meat and bones to parts.

She smiled "You are such a mighty and kind man..."

Eirik went to cup her cheek but noticed blood upon hand. "Let me deliver meat and wash blood off before preparing meal."

"That would be wise," she giggled.

He took the cut up meat to all in need of it and stopped in bath for water to wash in, rather than submerging in the pool, not wanting to polute water with so much blood. Once back in quarters, he dropped all weapons before turning to Gizzy. "I need to wash." he told her gently, hardly shy, yet did not wish to scare her.

She nodded and turned her head away to give him privacy. Eirik dropped all leather from body, dipping cloth into water and slowly removing all blood from body, wishing to be swift for Gizzy's sake, yet knew blood took time to get off skin. Gizzy could not help but peak...occassionally. The last moment she peaked, he was just turned her way after grabbing clean subligaria, and was drying skin before pulling it on, his body on display in its full glory for her eyes. She flushed deeply and quickly turned her head away.

Eirik wound subligaria around hips before joining her upon bed. He instantly noticed her deep blush and pulled her chin up, amusement dancing in his eyes. "There is no shame in observation. you shall know this body very well soon enough." he said gently.

She flushed even deeper. "I can touch wherever I wish?" she asked.

Eirik laid upon back and stretched out form in leasure, caressing her cheek gently. "You may. For now only to familiarise self." he agreed.

She gently placed a hand on his broad chest, feeling the wamrth of the man. Eirik smiled encouragingly and pulled her closer to side, his chest open to her and powerful legs stretched in a moment of peace after the exhilarating hunt. Her hand was small and warm, yet he knew she would adjust to his heat soon. He hummed softly at the gentle touch, enjoying hand upon body as his belly quiverred under her exploration. Soon they would be married, and then he shall show her all that body was capable of in pleasure...

...

Nasir was sat watching the sparring, not taking part this day, his mind was not in the mood. Agron laughed heartily as Rohan tried to get around his hip with sword but instead ended up stumbling over the Great German's foot into the sand. Their sparring was playful but kept them in practice. He caught a glance at his lover and patted the redhead upon shoulder before making way to him with a cup of water upon break. "What troubles mind, my only?" he asked gently, leaning into the wall upon which his husband sat.

"Just trying to savour ending days" he said gently.

Agron wound arm around the Syrian's shoulders and let him lean into his slightly sweat-slicked built. "You feel battle coming soon..." he said softly to not be overheard.

"I feel you leaving side soon..." he sighed softly, "And wish you would change course."

Agron turned head and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you. But you already have my answer. And as I have promised, I will be one to tell our son."

"We should make most of time, as family, as lovers," he said softly, leaning in to the man.

"It is my wish as well...I shall break words with the Gaul upon taking Yakub any night of your choosing, to be as lovers. I would not take him from Belle at night..she brings him so much peace from haunting dreams..." he said softly, nuzzling his lover tenderly.

"I wish our son as close as possible, and I wish you to teach him things, skills in being a man which a father should teach his son. How to fish, trap animals. hunt,"

"He is so little yet...but I shall try take him upon boat with me. Perhaps he will enjoy it more than his wala, even though you are of same blood." he chuckled to lighten his lover's mood, reminding him of their star gazing moment.

He smiled gently. "You could teach him to catch crabs in harbour."

"I shall try arrest his interest in sea. And I shall teach him more runes, and to hold a bow. I promise to you, my only." he said softly.

He nodded "At least then if fears are realised, he will always remember you. I should do the same before I pass."

"Would you not fight and rather protect those in need while I am gone?" Agron asked softly.

"As I said, I will stay hand of course, then part with world, as soon as I can,"

Agron held the man closer. "Make me promise. Do not part with world until you are sure of death. Until you see body, or hear words of death from trusted friend's lips." he urged.

"And what if your body is never found? Am I to spend my life waiting, gaining no pleasure form anything?"

Agron stepped in front of his lover and cupped his cheeks gently, their eyes meeting fully. "You will know after while that I am not of this world if such is to happen. But until then, promise me you will hold on, to love our son and give as much love as you can from your large heart."

"I will, until he can be passed to safe hands."

Agron nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Come, our son is yet with Belle until eve's meal. Let us retire to quarters.." he suggested.

He nodded, his head hanging slightly, filled with sadness at conversation. Agron surprised him by picking him up in arms and carrying him up into their quarters in loving hold, to bring mind to different thoughts.

"Not in fornt of the recuits!" he hissed

Agron pacified him with a gentle kiss. "None are paying attention, fighting for their lives with the Celt and Gaul whipping ass." he reassured and finally wanlked inside the villa, carrying the man easily up the stairs before placing him down upon their bed.

Nasir smiled sadly at his lover. Agron lied beside him and cupped his cheek gently. "Such sadness in eyes...what may I do to bring light to thoughs?" he asked gently.

"Stay with me...always." he said softly.

The German pressed their foreheads together. "I shall always stay with you...here," he said, gently touching the smaller man's temple, "and here.." he added, sliding his hand to the dark skin above breastbone, over the heart. "I am not really leaving you afterall.."

"But you are. And you are taking this with you..." he said, also gesturing to his heart.

Agron shook his head. "I take but part..and leave part of own heart with yours..." he whispered.

He pressed gentle kisses over the place where his lover's heart worked beneath the soft skin lovingly. Nasir stroked his fingers through his lover's soft hair. Agron lifted his head and kissed the smaller man's lips gently, not claiming as he would do so often, hesitant as to his husband's wishes.

Nasir's hand gently cupped his lover's cheek as he kissed the man with all of his emotions.

The German knew he was breaking both their hearts, but it was his fate so it seemed, their bond tried many a times and hopefuly this would be the last of them for a while. They needed to win this war. Otherwise they would remain damned. And he would have them all free by Spartacus' side...

His lips pressed more firmly against the smaller man's, holding him closer in a safe embrace, wishing he did not have to let go. Nasir arched up in to the kiss until, he heard a giggle from the doorway. Agron groaned softly before parting their lips and looking up, knowing it couldn't be any other than their son. Nasir smiled warmly at the boy, laying back and patting the bed beside him.

Yakub ran towards them and climbed the bed swiftly, before conquering the mountain of his vati's chest to squirm in between them, giggling happily to find his vati and wala together for cuddles. Nasir smiled and held his son close, sharing a secret look with his lover.

Agron tickled the boy's side until he squirmed and squaled happily between them. "Now little one, wala and I have spoken and we believe you to be old enough to learn from us. Would you like to?" he asked gently with a smile.

He grinned excitedly "More than sumbs and stategy?"

Agron chuckled and nodded. "Yes. You can learn to hold bow, how to hunt, how to get fish from sea..how to read stars...whatever is your wish." she said gently.

He beamed "with yuuu vatttiii?'

"You may learn with either of us, or both of us little one. We leave the choice to you." he smiled, ruffling his hair affectionatelly.

Yakub beamed happily. "we catch feesheee?"

Agron nodded. "I would be one to teach you such, as wala does not like sea." he said with a smile. "But I will show you how to be on boat, and catch fish wala can cook upon stone..and to know sea. Would you like that little warrior?" he asked.

"First little one you must learn to swim" he smiled "as do I"

"Litlle one swims like fish." Agron winked at their son and picked him up in his arms, lifting him over his body in the air. "Show us how you swim with legs and arms." he encouraged.

Nasir smiled and clapped his hands as the boy swam. "Maybe you could teach me little one"

Yakub giggled again and Agron pulled him close to his chest to cuddle and tickle him lovingly.

Nasir smiled "It is hot, shall we swim little one? You and vati can teach me."

Yakub clapped his hands excitedly and climbed swiftly over his vati and ran out of their quarters into the bath.

"Not to the bath little one, to the sea!"

They heard a happy squeal and saw Yakub ready to run immediatelly upon the great news, which would just not do in a city this large, with so many people miling around.

"Yakub, you will wait to be carried!" Agron called, immediatelly halting the boy's progress as he stood and waited for them, but positively shaking with excitement on the spot.

Nasir smiled and picked their boy up, holding him close as they walked to the harbour.

Agron smiled as they reached their destination. "Do you wish to stay close to harbour my only? Or shall we take boat further so I may teach differently?" he asked.

"Let's...stay close to the harbour first" he said nervously.

Agron nodded and pressed a kiss to temple. "Do not fear, have trust I would not let harm come to either of you.." he said gently. He tied the small boat to the pole in the harbour before getting in and taking Yakub first into his arms, then helping his lover on. He would only push it off a little bit upon sea, while it held them a few feet away from harbour.

Nasir griped the side tightly while Yakub was not at all phased, looking over the boat and splashing the water. Agron chuckled as their boat finally stopped and he took off weapons and subligaria, jumping into water without moving boat too much. He emerged after a few moments with a smile. "Who would like to try the water first?" he asked.

Yakub had jumped in before he had finished his sentence. Agron chuckled and immediately once the boy emerged, he pulled him up into his arms. "Will you help me teach wala?" he asked.

Yakub grinned and splashed. "Come waaalllaa"

Agron nodded to his lover, holding a hand out for him to take so he would not loose his way in the deep water. Nasir swallowed hard but not wanting to disappoint his son jumped into the water. Agron immediatelly pulled his lover up into his arms securely, holding both the man and their boy up. "There, now climb onto back my only, and loop arms loosely around neck while our little one swims in front of us to show you how to." he guided. The boy would get a sense of accomplishment while his lover would have the comfort of husband's body near.

Nasir gripped on tightly, near choking his lover. Agron gently caressed his forearms and loosened his grip gently. "You do not have to do anything my only, let me show you sea is much as bath." he said gently and begun swimming slowly after their energic son, his shoulders and back moving with powerful muscles, but not jostling his lover too much, merely allowing him closeness and to float in the water after the German. Nasir swallowed hard, still gripping tightly.

"Close eyes my only and let me carry you through water..." he guided.

Nasir nodded, shutting his eyes tightly. Agron swam slowly after their son, who was happily swimming, diving and giggling at the pure enjoyement of sea. "Vaaatiiiiiiiii, where feeeshies?" he asked when they swam back to their boat.

Nasir was greatful to clamber back in to the boast when they reached it.

Agron picked their son up and handed him to his lover for drying. "Lean to opposing side of boat so I may get in." he said to his lover.

Nasir did as he was told, before he started drying his son towelling off his long hair. Agron only rocked the boat slightly at innitial leaning but rolled swiftly and had the boat stable with his weight in the middle, grabbing cloth to wound around hips without was however jumping about excitedly in the boat.

Agron chuckled and held the edges to keep it steady, seeing his lover was not coping well. He finally grabbed the boy and sat him in his lap, tickling his side to make him giggle more. "Enough excitemement for one afternoon. Wala needs to prepare eve's meal and little Belle surely misses you after her nap!" he said gently and watched their son beam happily at the mention of the little warrior princess. It would seem they would either have their hands full with two babes tonight, or time to be together as lovers. Either way, he would for all times remember the feeling of joy his family brought him...

**THE END.**

**AN: The message of this story for all that find their time to read it, is family. No matter how varied, disjointed or crazy, you will find family in random people that you meet in your life. We are not going to continue this story, tearing Agron and Nasir apart again, they have been tried too many times as it is by our story :P We hope you enjoyed it, and much gratitude for reading, favouring, following and reviews xxx**


End file.
